Fairy Tale
by Saskia64
Summary: Le véritable conte de fée commence. Lucy, princesse de Magnolia, rêve à nouveau du même jeune inconnu. La guerre menace la paix de Magnolia. Mais Natsu, son incontournable ami, reste à ses côtés coûte que coûte! comment s'en sortiront-ils?
1. Le réveil d'une princesse

**Fairy Tale: Un véritable conte de fées**

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 1: Le réveil d'une princesse<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas encore.<p>

Frileusement, elle s'enterra davantage dans les draps moelleux de son lit frais et doux. Elle fit mouvoir paresseusement ses petits pieds nus, sentant la caresse chatouilleuse du matelas sur sa peau.

-Ma princesse, répéta cette voix qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Vos parents vous réclament pour le petit déjeuner. Vous avez des invités de marque ce matin. Votre présence est indispensable à table.

-Mmmm, marmonna Lucy.

Les rideaux mauves de son dortoir furent tirés et la lumière envahit brusquement la chambre. De magnifiques poupées de porcelaine s'alignaient le long des étagères, des peluches habillées en filaments d'or se succédaient dans les quatre coins de la chambre spacieuse, et le lustre de cristal du toit réfléchissait la lumière du soleil levant avec élégance, créant un miroitement multicolore des tonalités d'un arc en ciel.

Éblouie par tant de luminosité, la petite princesse se releva sur son lit, les yeux bouffis. Elle bâilla profondément, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis elle se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés.

Elle posa ensuite un regard hébété sur sa femme de chambre. Nana était vêtue de son habituelle tenue simple mais d'une beauté sobre. Une longue robe bleue aux dentelles blanches au niveau des bras et des jambes, boutonnée jusqu'en bas d'un joli décolleté sombre.

-Nana..., dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie. J'ai encore fait le même rêve. Encore une fois.

Nana entreprit de la faire descendre du lit avec douceur. L'aidant à ôter sa chemise de nuit blanche, elle lui fit faire une rapide toilette dans le bain d'eau tiède qu'elle lui avait préparé. Puis, l'enroulant dans une longue veste de soie, elle se mit à brosser sa chevelure dorée qui gouttait encore de l'eau du bain.

-Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

Plus réveillée, la petite princesse regardait son reflet dans le miroir décoré avec des pierreries brillantes de sa salle de bain.

Elle retrouva ses yeux couleur noisette, son nez fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa longue tignasse blonde de fillette de onze ans. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle s'abandonna aux soins de Nana tout en repassant en boucle son rêve dans sa tête.

Ce garçon...Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer son visage. Pourtant elle avait fait ce rêve une dizaine de fois. Mais malgré ses efforts de visualiser enfin son visage, il s'évanouissait toujours avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'entrevoir.

C'était toujours la même scène. Elle marchait dans les bois sans aucun but précis. Un bois sombre qui paraissait enchanté. Les feuilles mortes s'entassaient sur le sol terreux et craquaient sous ses pieds au moindre de ses mouvements. Le ciel disparaissait au dessus de sa tête, caché par les branches hautes des arbres anciens qui l'entouraient. Lucy entendait alors un bruit sourd derrière elle, et effrayée, elle se mettait à courir de toutes ses jambes, voulant mettre une distance entre elle et la source mystérieuse de ce phénomène. Ses pieds la menaient toujours au même endroit, au même lac brumeux. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy sentait toujours cette même émotion retournante au creux de son ventre. Cette même anxiété. Elle se rapprochait inévitablement du bord du lac, s'inclinant pour retrouver son reflet sur la surface immobile de l'eau.

Mais alors un nouveau bruit venait troubler le silence et, se retournant brusquement, Lucy se retrouvait face à face avec ce garçon aux cheveux noirs. Se fixant en silence, elle mettait alors quelques instants pour recouvrer sa voix, trop émue par son apparition.

-Qui es-tu? Chuchotait-elle alors.

Le garçon, restant silencieux, lui rendait alors simplement un demi sourire moqueur. Et Lucy avait beau se débattre pour pouvoir regarder son visage, le rêve s'achevait toujours à cet instant, la laissant dans le comble de l'étonnement et de l'impuissance. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir connaître ses traits!

Ce garçon devenait néanmoins de plus en plus familier, de moins en moins inconnu. Car même si ce n'était qu'un rêve elle l'avait fait tellement souvent qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, d'une bribe de souvenir attrapé par son inconscient.

-Tu as une idée toi, Nana?

La jeune femme au visage bienveillant en forme de coeur eut un sourire intriguant. Elle attachait les cheveux de la fillette sur sa tête en une élégante queue de cheval retenue par des broches d'or blanc.

-Vous rêvez peut être de votre prince charmant, ma princesse, proposa t-elle. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

Lucy fit la moue, sceptique.

-Je ne crois pas au prince charmant, nia t-elle en fronçant le nez. Natsu dit que c'est des gamineries. Que les vrais hommes n'ont pas peur de tâcher leurs armures ni d'exhiber leurs blessures de guerre. Qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de porter des couronnes lumineuses parce que eux savent briller de leur propre lumière en faisant danser le fil de leurs épées.

Elle ajouta le geste à la parole, faisant virevolter son bras qui tenait une terrible épée de guerrier imaginaire. Nana lui attrapa ce même bras, le relevant sur sa tête pour lui faire enfiler ses sous vêtements en faisant attention à ne pas la décoiffer. Elle alla chercher ensuite une robe couleur crème aux turbans rosés.

Lucy aimait beaucoup cette robe. Elle la trouvait belle, légère et pas excessivement sophistiquée comme la plupart de ses habits de princesse. Même Natsu lui en avait fait la remarque alors que les vêtements étaient le moindre des soucis du jeune garçon...Il préférait de loin un bon duel d'épées de bois dans la cour ou une course à cheval dans les rues de Magnolia.

Après lui avoir fait rincer soigneusement la bouche, Nana aspergea Lucy de son meilleur parfum, "goutte de pluie", tandis que la petite enfilait ses pieds dans ses chaussures beiges aux petites plateformes. Pour finir, elle déposa un anneau doré aux reliefs exquis sur le sommet de sa tête, signe de sa principauté.

Enfin prête, Lucy se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Comme d'habitude des petites mèches rebelles s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval au niveau des oreilles mais à part ça, tout était en ordre. Elle était prête pour faire face à la Cour.

-Dépêchez vous, ma princesse, la pressa Nana en tenant la porte ouverte. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Lançant un dernier soupir de lassitude Lucy s'engagea dans le couloir à la suite de sa femme de chambre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle lui parut interminable. Enchaînant couloirs, escaliers et corridors, Lucy dut incliner la tête un nombre incalculable de fois pour répondre aux salutations et aux compliments des résidents du château qu'elles croisaient en chemin. Lucy tenait dans sa main un coin de sa robe, tâchant de la préserver de la poussière du parterre de marbre.

Enfin, Nana poussa les portes de leur destination devant elles et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Lucy pénétra la salle en sentant une centaine de regards curieux rivés sur elle. Sans montrer le moindre signe de perturbation, elle s'avança le long de la longue table de bois de chêne qu'occupaient tous les convives et elle prit place sur son siège habitue à gauche de son père. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle n'ait eu à tirer la chaise, un valet se présenta prestement et le fit à sa place. Lucy le remercia d'un sourire qui fit s'empourprer le jeune homme. A en croire les petits boutons d'acnés qui lui recouvraient les joues, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et dès qu'il eut repris sa place derrière les sièges royaux auprès de ses compagnons, il parut tout enorgueilli d'avoir pu recevoir un sourire de la princesse.

-Ma chérie, ton père et moi on commençait à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais!

Sa mère, assise à droite du roi, s'inclina par dessus le siège de son mari pour observer sa fille unique avec une tendresse indulgente. Lucy avait clairement hérité de ses traits délicats. En effet de nombreuses ballades vantaient dans les quatre coins de Magnolia la beauté éblouissante de la reine Layla. Ses grands yeux chaleureux, ses sourires francs, sa taille très fine et ses cheveux d'or s'attiraient l'admiration et l'envie de tout le royaume.

Lucy était elle même très fière de la beauté de sa mère. Mais pas seulement. Layla était aussi une mère aimante, compréhensive et généreuse, ainsi qu'une reine responsable, volontaire et bienveillante. Son mariage avec le roi de Magnolia avait d'abord suscité beaucoup de critiques des villageois et de la Cour. Native d'une région étrangère, le roi, alors jeune prince, l'avait rencontré lors de son séjour dans son village pendant le tournoi de la Fleur. Organisée tous les deux ans pour garder de bonnes relations avec les pays voisins, cette année là le tournoi s'était fait en honneur de la jeune fille du lord de la contrée, Layla Kendra. Le prince avait alors remporté la victoire avec peine pour s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme et à la remise des prix et des honneurs, sans avoir d'abord consulté les siens, il lui avait alors déclaré sa flamme devant un public ahuri, et avait demandé sa main en mariage à son père.

Ravi de cette situation, Lord Kendra n'avait pas été long à donner son accord pour cette union. Après tout, de cette manière sa fille deviendrait un jour reine et cela accroitrait terriblement l'influence de sa famille. Layla, jeune et éblouie par les exploits de son héros, avait accepté avec émotion à son tour.

Mais même si cet événement imprévu avait scandalisé le pays tout entier, finalement Layla s'était avéré être une fille douce et intelligente veillant de son mieux à satisfaire les besoins de sa nouvelle nation. Quittant le nid maternel, elle s'était abandonné à son nouveau peuple en corps et âme et avait donné naissance à Lucy, l'héritière légitime de la couronne. Et le peuple était rapidement tombé sous le charme de cette belle étrangère, la couvrant de fleurs et de bénédictions.

-Excuse moi mère, mais c'est que...j'étais très fatiguée, se justifia Lucy.

-Raison de plus pour prendre des forces! S'exclama son père.

A ces mots, plusieurs domestiques se précipitèrent sur la princesse, recouvrant la table devant elle de petits pains chauds tartinés de miel, de beurre et de confitures; de chocolatines croustillantes; de tartes aux pommes odorantes; de fruits rouges; de pommes vertes; de laits chauds; de jus de fruits et de grappes de raisins.

Dépassée par tant de choix, Lucy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Au château, ils mangeaient toujours délicieusement, mais ce jour là spécialement Lucy avait l'impression que les cuisines avaient fait un effort supplémentaire. L'embarras du choix était excessif même pour les fameuses cuisines royales.

-Père, puis-je demander quels sont nos nouveaux invités aujourd'hui? Demanda t-elle en attrapant une grappe de raisins.

Son père eut un sourire tendu. Ce matin là il avait tiré ses cheveux bruns en arrière et une lueur inquiète brillait au fond de ses yeux sombres. Il portait une élégante tunique rouge sombre et sa couronne droite apportait la touche royale à son port.

Lucy avait toujours trouvé les traits de son père sévères. Mais cela faisait partie de son rôle au sein de la Cour. Il devait se montrer ferme et sérieux pour assumer autant de responsabilité tout en restant proche du peuple qui le suivait. C'est pour cela que le roi Jon Heartfilia invitait souvent les grands lords à sa table à la capitale de Magnolia en s'intéressant à leurs problèmes respectifs et en épaulant leurs volontés individuelles. Il devait se montrer impartial et juste tout en étant volontaire et indulgent.

Heureusement, le Conseil du Roi était là pour alléger la charge du roi, gérant les affaires mineures de la ville et des différentes régions. Le roi en personne n'intervenait que très rarement et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un conflit venant de l'extérieur du pays.

Notamment Magnolia avait eu récemment quelques différents avec un pays voisins, Rivars, qui avait faillit atteindre un grade supérieur. Connie, la maîtresse d'Histoire de Lucy, lui avait expliqué que cette rivalité n'avait rien de nouveau. Que les conflits entre Magnolia et Rivars s'étaient allongés sur plusieurs générations depuis que la guerre avait délimitée leurs territoires il y avait de cela des décennies. Cela compliquait grandement le commerce et les relations économiques entre les deux pays qui au final étaient les deux plus grandes nations des environs.

-Ce matin nos invités sont ni plus ni moins que le roi Erys Fullbuster et une partie de sa Cour et de sa chevalerie, ma chérie, répondit son père. Ils ont enfin accédé à nous rendre une visite de courtoisie pour essayer de discuter tranquillement des rivalités ancestrales qui ont opposé nos maisons et si possible pour y mettre un terme.

-Oh!

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, suivant le regard de son père. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en "v" et à la barbe noire soigneusement découpée, lui rendit un regard ironique. Maigre et musclé, le roi Erys paressait un homme énergique à l'esprit malin. Il portait une couronne aux éclats diamantins rouges et un manteau de soie blanche qui retombait élégamment de ses épaules. Assis à la place de l'invité d'honneur, il était encadré par ses gens.

-Si possible, persiffla t-il d'un ton amusé en reprenant les termes de son père. Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de la jeune héritière de Magnolia. On peut honnêtement dire que vous avez hérité de la grâce de votre mère, princesse Lucy.

-Vous êtes trop bon, répondit poliment Lucy.

-J'ai moi même un fils, continua l'autre en attrapant une coupe d'argent du bout de ses doigts. Vous avez à peu près le même âge vous et lui. Je suis sûr que Grey serait ravi de faire un jour votre connaissance.

-J'en serais moi même très honorée.

Lucy récitait docilement ses formules de politesse, très mal à l'aise. Elle sentait la tension des muscles de son père auprès d'elle. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents. Mais c'était compréhensible. Cet homme Erys n'était en effet ni plus ni moins que le dirigeant de Rivars et donc la source des troubles qui enrageaient dernièrement l'humeur de son père.

Tout en grignotant, Lucy observa attentivement les manières de leurs invités. Elle nota que eux, bien au contraire de ses parents et même des membres du Conseil de son père -assis non loin de là- ne montraient aucun signe de malaise. Bien au contraire, ils riaient, blaguaient avec une grande convivialité. Peut être bien qu'ils étaient finalement disposés à signer l'arrêt de paix. Lucy l'espérait tout du moins.

Patientant jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner, Lucy attendit à ce que le dernier de leur convive se soit levé de table pour s'évader à son tour. Elle détestait toutes ces cérémonies et attendait avec impatience le moment où leurs invités repartiraient chez eux, pour que la vie reprenne son cours normal dans le château. Elle n'était alors pas obligée de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et pouvait s'adonner à des activités bien plus intéressantes!

-Lucy? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

L'air coupable, Lucy se retourna vers sa mère et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en silence. Sa mère n'eut pas besoin d'écouter sa réponse. Elle connaissait parfaitement les habitudes de sa fille.

-Humpf, soupira t-elle. Très bien! Mais soit prudente! Dit à Natsu de ne pas y aller trop fort. Ton père et moi allons partir à la chasse avec le roi Erys et sa Cour. Nous allons pique-niquer sous des tentes près du fleuve puisqu'il fait si beau. J'ai dit à Nana de s'occuper de ton déjeuner.

-Oui, mère!

-Allez, vas y fonce! Tu en meurs d'envie!

Lucy eut un large sourire pour sa mère, puis la voyant quitter la salle en compagnie du roi, de sa Garde Royale et de sa suite, la princesse releva ses jupons et marcha à toute allure le long des couloirs.

Ce Natsu! Il ne s'était même pas montré à table! Alors qu'elle devait subir des séances de torture pareilles à longueur de journées, lui, était toujours libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait! C'était injuste!

Saluant quelques nobles gens et serviteurs dans les couloirs, et refusant plusieurs invitations à se balader en cheval ou à des séances de tricot entre dames, elle atteint enfin sa destination, le souffle court.

-Natsu! Fit-elle en poussant la porte devant elle.

Elle se retrouva dans le jardin en terrasse qu'avait fait ajouter sa mère lors de son arrivée au château. C'était un coin magnifique baigné par les rayons du soleil où la jeune reine avait appris à décompresser et à méditer sur sa nouvelle condition parmi les pots de plantes, les vases de fleurs et les chants d'oiseaux. Mais à présent Lucy et Natsu lui donnait une tout autre utilisation. Vu que cet endroit était réservé à l'usage exclusif de la reine personne ne s'y rendait jamais et aucun curieux ne pouvait alors les surprendre.

Lucy traversa les serres en retenant les bas de sa robe, cherchant parmi les verdures la silhouette de son ami.

-Natsu?

-JE T'AI EU!

-AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Une ombre s'était jetée sur la jeune fille et la plaquait au sol. Lucy sentit un matériel dur et froid sur son cou. Immobilisée, elle leva ses yeux sur le visage victorieux de Natsu.

-Tu es morte! Guerrière de pacotille!

-Ça vaut pas! C'était un coup bas!

-Et alors? Le facteur surprise! Tu connais? C'est la base! Dans la guerre tous les coups bas sont permis!

Éclatant d'un rire exultant face à la mine outragée de la jeune fille, Natsu ôta son épée de bois de sa gorge. Se massant le cou, Lucy se remit debout en secouant ses habits. Elle n'aimait pas la façon orgueilleuse qu'avait Natsu de se vanter de ses victoires répétées. Elle avait beau jouer avec lui à l'épée depuis longtemps, elle avait néanmoins beaucoup moins d'expérience que lui. Il gardait l'avantage!

Mais c'était naturelle étant donnée la situation. Petit orphelin, Natsu avait été adopté par Alexandre Dragneel, le capitaine de la Garde Royale. Et en tant que tel, il suivait un entraînement stricte tous les jours afin de perfectionner son maniement de l'épée. Il montait aussi régulièrement à cheval avec son père adoptif, devenant plus adroit chaque jour.

Toutes les jeunes filles de l'âge de Lucy partageaient une même opinion de Natsu. D'avis commun, il était courageux et vaillant, beau et téméraire, mais il était aussi brutal, railleur et même arrogant quand il le voulait. Mais surtout, il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde aux filles. Sa vie tournait autour des combats d'épées et des courses de chevaux. C'était une grande perte à leurs yeux du candidat au parfait prince charmant.

Lucy ne le voyait pas de cet œil là, elle. Elle trouvait assurément beaux ses cheveux roses en épis et ses larges sourires moqueurs, mais Natsu restait avant tout son meilleur ami. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et ils ne se quittaient que lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative. Lorsque Lucy devait suivre ses cours particuliers de chant, d'Histoire ou de Géographie, destinés à renforcer sa culture en vue de son poste à occuper plus tard, ou lorsqu'elle devait satisfaire les événements publics organisés dans la Cour -ce qui était déjà très prenant-; ou lorsque Natsu assistait à ses cours de tir à l'arc ou à ses leçons d'épées. Mais malgré les embuches, ils trouvaient toujours un petit moment pour se retrouver dans la journée, là haut dans leur pavillon secret.

Malheureusement, dernièrement, avec tous les invités qui s'étaient ensuivi dans la capitale ils ne s'étaient vu que très rarement et c'est pourquoi Lucy avait été si impatiente de le rejoindre ce matin là.

-Ah oui? Sourit-elle à son tour. Alors que penses tu de ça?

Elle se jeta sur son épée de bois accrochée au mur par une corde et se lança sur son camarade en faisant jouer les muscles de son bras. Natsu para la feinte avec une facilité insultante.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Pouffa t-il. Ce n'est plus ce que c'était! A croire que tu t'es rouillé à force de te pomponner comme une poupée!

Énervée, Lucy s'arracha la couronne de sa tête et la déposa sur un drap vert au sol. Elle se déchaussa ensuite, imitant le jeune garçon qui courrait, les plantes de ses pieds nus embrassant le sol réchauffé par les rayons du soleil.

-Ben cette poupée rouillée va te mettre la raclée de ta vie! L'avertit-elle en le coursant. Prépare toi!

-En garde!

Ils enchaînèrent alors une série d'attaques et d'esquives fluides, les toiles de sa robe de princesse s'envolant tout autour de la figure joyeuse de Lucy. Ils jouèrent ainsi durant des heures, transpirant et riant de tous leurs poumons.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai commencé cette nouvelle histoire! Ça faisait un moment que cette idée me rôdait dans la tête, il était plus que temps de la transcrire par écris! ^^ Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Vous voulez voir la suite? ;)<strong>


	2. Le dernier bal

**Épisode 2: Le dernier bal**

* * *

><p>-Ma princesse, vous devriez cesser ces jeux brutaux avec Natsu. Ce garçon manque totalement de délicatesse envers vous. Vous êtes couverte de bleus et d'égratignures et votre épuisement devient visible. Une demoiselle de votre rang ne devrait pas s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Si la reine Layla savait comment...<p>

-S'il te plaît Nana! Ne dis rien à mère sur ces bleus! La supplia Lucy en la regardant, les yeux brillants. Elle m'interdirait de recommencer! Et tu sais que c'est mon seul plaisir! Mais tu n'es pas méchante comme ça, si?

Nana fit la moue. Puis à contre cœur, elle céda à la requête de la petite, ne pouvant refuser quoi que ce soit à ce visage angélique. Mais dès qu'elle eut donné son accord, les larmes artificielles de la jeune fille s'évanouirent aussitôt et elle retrouva son large sourire joyeux. Nana eut la fâcheuse impression d'avoir été menée en bateau. Et c'est que Lucy savait parfaitement se servir de son visage enfantin pour attendrir les gens qui l'entouraient à ses désirs.

Nana soupira. Elle continua à frotter le corps de la princesse avec le savon au parfum de roses qu'elle aimait tant tandis que Lucy riait au souvenir des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Natsu dans le jardin de sa mère.

Ce jour-là elle s'était montrée particulièrement adroite, parant agilement une grande partie des attaques de son adversaire. Un bref commentaire de Natsu lui avait même laissé sous-entendre qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorée. Et c'est que Natsu faisait très rarement des compliments à qui que ce soit. Et même quand il le faisait il fallait lire entre les lignes pour les saisir. Il avait beau être imparable au fil de l'épée, il devenait maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser les mots.

Pourtant, le père de Lucy lui avait enseigné l'importance capitale que pouvaient avoir de simples paroles. Etant roi, il devait surveiller consciencieusement chaque syllabe qui sortait de sa bouche. Un mot mal placé pouvait offenser un noble, une parole en l'air pouvait déclencher une guerre. Comme il le disait souvent : « les mots sont comme des poignards ». Lucy avait bien retenu cette leçon, sachant qu'en tant que future reine elle devrait un jour faire face à ce genre de dilemme.

-Ce soir sera le dernier soir où le roi Erys se trouvera parmi nous, l'informa Nana tandis qu'elle l'habillait. Il quittera la Cour demain matin après le petit déjeuner.

-Vraiment ?

Lucy accueillit cette information avec enthousiasme. Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines que le roi de Rivars résidait au château avec toute sa suite. Les repas copieux, les grands bals, les jeux de paumes et les parties de chasse s'étaient ensuivis inlassablement durant cette période de temps. Les meilleurs chanteurs et danseurs de Magnolia avaient défilé sur la scène, animant ces cérémonies pompeuses.

Les gens de Rivars, d'abord ressentis comme des étrangers apathiques, s'étaient rapidement mêlé à la foule du château. Faisant des amitiés, devenant familiers au décor. Lucy s'était peu à peu habituée à leur accent curieux et à leurs coutumes vestimentaires extravagantes.

Mais même si leur présence ne lui déplaisait pas particulièrement, elle appréciait tout de même le fait que les choses reviennent à la normale. C'était une situation trop…tendue. Elle avait l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle dans cette ambiance de mesure et de bienséance.

-Ma princesse, j'ai ouïe dire que certains différents opposaient le roi Erys et votre père.

Lucy trouva le visage soucieux de Nana dans le miroir tandis qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux derrière la tête en une longue natte blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

Nana disait vrai. Les tensions existant entre son père et son hôte n'étaient un secret pour personne. Ils avaient beau se montrer courtois et respectueux en surface, leurs négociations de paix n'avaient pas grandement avancé. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un point d'entente qui puisse mettre un terme à leurs disputes.

Lucy l'avait ressenti d'elle-même en remarquant les regards qu'échangeaient souvent les deux hommes. Et puis son père était plus sec et aigre qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand Lucy en avait parlé à sa mère, Layla l'avait rassuré en lui caressant gentiment les pommettes :

-Ton père est sous une grande pression en ce moment ma chérie, lui avait-elle dit. Ça lui passera. La seule chose que nous poussions faire pour l'épauler c'est nous montrer le plus gracieuses et fortes possibles, d'accord ?

Lucy avait alors acquiescé du chef et depuis, elle s'était tenue impeccablement, souriante, agréable et présente. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas mis fin à ses échappades discrètes avec Natsu, faignant une indisposition ou la fatigue. Mais justement, dernièrement elle n'avait même plus à feindre la fatigue. Ses apparitions sociales et ses séances d'entraînement lui avait drainé ses forces et Nana devait maintenant lui ajouter un peu de poudre sur le visage pour cacher les cernes naissantes sous ses grands yeux.

Malgré cela Lucy persistait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de renoncer à son passe-temps préféré. Et bien que Natsu jouait avec d'autres garçons de son âge quand elle était occupée, elle savait qu'il était toujours disponible lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser avec elle. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir l'avouer, elle était sa partenaire de jeux préférée. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber.

Lucy eut un petit sourire. Regardant son reflet dans la glace, elle posa d'elle-même l'anneau d'or sur sa tête et se leva, prête à se montrer « gracieuse et forte ».

Le repas se déroula comme à l'accoutumé. Les plats raffinés s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, toujours plus succulents: des côtes de porc épicés, du lapin en sauce, du saumon fumé, du poulet rôti… Lucy n'en voyait pas la fin ! Elle se contenta donc de grignoter par ci par là, goûtant aux différents plats sans avoir vraiment faim. En effet, voir autant de plat s'empiler devant elle suffisait à lui couper l'appétit.

Elle observa son père auprès d'elle. Le nouveau pli qu'elle trouva sur son front lui indiqua que l'inquiétude qui rongeait le roi persistait. Pas loin de là, le roi Erys au contraire s'était engagé dans une conversation très animée avec son voisin de table qui était un membre de sa garde personnelle.

La jeune princesse tourna alors son regard vers la garde de son père pour les comparer. Alexandre Dragneel, le père adoptif de Natsu, se tenait debout de toute sa hauteur derrière le siège du roi et de la reine pour assurer leur protection à tout moment d'un air solennel. C'était un autre signe d'anormalité dans le château car en temps normal, le chef de la Garde Royale occupait un siège honorifique auprès de la reine. Après tout il n'était pas uniquement l'homme de confiance de son père mais aussi son meilleur ami. En effet depuis l'enfance, Jon Heartfilia et Alexandre Dragneel avaient été comme les doigts de la main : absolument inséparables.

C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient toujours montrés enclins à cultiver l'amitié qui unissait Lucy et Natsu. Et les deux jeunes gens se voyaient déjà adultes, occupant les rôles respectifs de leurs pères. Ils suivraient leurs pas, devenant à leur tour Reine et chef de Garde. Ainsi ils pourraient continuer leurs duels d'épées pour toujours.

Lucy promena son regard sur l'assemblée joviale. Il y avait des jeunes, des vieux, des hommes, des femmes, des guerriers, des nobles,…, et aussi des enfants, tous confondus. Parmi eux, Lucy distingua la touffe de cheveux rose de Natsu. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Haha ! Lucy eut un sourire suffisant.

Ce type réussissait toujours à échapper à ce genre d'événements. Alors que son rang lui assurait une place parmi les nobles, lui préférait toujours se reléguer aux cuisines, où il partageait ses repas avec les soldats et les serviteurs. Il pouvait alors oublier les bonnes manières et même caresser les chiens du château tout en mangeant, les mains grasses et sales. Natsu lui avait même raconté qu'il prenait parfois des coupes de bière, profitant de sa liberté.

Cela mettait toujours Lucy en rogne car elle, contrairement à lui, n'était absolument pas libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Mais même Natsu n'avait pas pu réchapper à ce dîner ! Après tout c'était le plus important de tous puisqu'il marquait la fin du séjour du roi Erys dans la capitale. Son père Alexandre avait dû l'attraper par l'oreille et le contraindre à prendre part à la soirée.

Lucy fut amusée de voir comment Natsu s'était drapé pour l'occasion. Une élégante tunique bleue aux bordures argentées lui arrivait jusqu'au col, et apparemment quelqu'un s'était efforcé en vain d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa tête à en croire le gel qui faisait briller ses mèches. Lucy plaint le courageux qui s'était attaqué à cette tâche. Les cheveux indisciplinés de Natsu auraient désespéré même le plus excellent coiffeur de tout Magnolia ! Néanmoins Lucy remarqua que Natsu portait autour de son cou son inséparable écharpe blanche à carreaux noirs.

C'était son complément préféré. Il la mettait en toute occasion. Une fois Lucy l'avait interrogé à ce propos et Natsu lui avait dit d'un ton précipité qu'il avait cette écharpe depuis qu'il était en âge de se souvenir. C'est-à-dire, qu'il l'avait déjà en sa possession avant qu'Alexandre Dragneel ne l'adopte à l'âge de six ans. Cette écharpe était le seul lien qu'il possédait avec son passé. Lucy avait donc compris à quelle point elle était précieuse à ses yeux et n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Ce fut comme si le jeune homme avait senti qu'on le regardait car il leva soudain les yeux sur elle et lui sourit d'un air complice. Lucy, découverte, rougit quelque peu puis lui renvoya son sourire.

Lorsque le repas eut enfin touché sa fin, un jongleur professionnel les impressionna en faisant jouer entre ses mains verres, assiettes et couverts. Retenant son souffle, le public craignait la catastrophe, reculant pour éviter les éclats de verre volants qui en résulteraient. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le jongleur s'attira un tonnerre d'applaudissement lorsque finalement toute la verrerie lui atterrit, intacte, sur la tête, les mains et le genou.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des musiciens. Une partie de la salle fut libérée, réservée pour les danseurs qui voudraient valser aux sons des violons et des flutes. Nombreux furent les couples qui se précipitèrent, main dans la main, sur la piste de danse. Les personnes âgées s'installèrent en cercle tout autour pour observer les jeunes gens se divertir, tout en échangeant de vielles anecdotes, buvant des coupes de champagne et claquant des mains et des pieds au rythme de la musique.

Le roi et la reine ouvrirent le bal avec grande élégance. Layla Heartfilia émerveilla une nouvelle fois la Cour par la fluidité enviable de ses pas et de ses cheveux. Elle rayonnait, magnifique dans sa robe ample couleur pêche et avec son collier de perles scintillant.

Le roi, quand à lui, faisait preuve d'une grande aisance, menant d'une main experte les tournoiements de sa femme. Lucy eut même un instant l'illusion qu'il prenait plaisir à cette danse majestueuse mais la raideur de son dos le trahissait quelque peu. Il restait tendu dans sa tenue verte et son gilet doré.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse, ma princesse ?

Alors que les filles de son âge l'avaient encerclée de partout, caquetant comme des poules nerveuses à se demander quel charmant damoiseau leur proposerait leur main pour la danse Lucy se retourna d'un air ahuri en écoutant cette requête. Les autres filles se retournèrent aussi vers le jeune garçon, l'air encore plus abasourdies que Lucy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Articula la jeune blonde sans hausser la voix.

Natsu lui cligna de l'œil, l'incitant à suivre son jeu. Dans une pose excessivement galante, le jeune homme lui tendait la main, l'invitant à valser avec lui. Secouant légèrement la tête, Lucy saisit sa main.

-Mais bien sûr mon cher !

Ils s'engagèrent ainsi vers la piste, sentant les regards abrutis des autres filles sur leur nuque. Posant sa main sur sa taille et lui serrant l'autre main dans la sienne, Natsu pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Tu as vu la tronche qu'elles ont tirée ? Chuchota t-il avec son sourire moqueur. C'était vraiment à mourir de rire ! Tes amies sont vraiment trop bêtes !

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel avec patiente. Natsu adorait faire tourner en bourrique les jeunes nobles de la Cour. Ne les trouvant pas assez intelligentes, il passait son temps à les critiquer. De toutes façons, tous ceux qui ne savaient pas tenir une épée au creux de leur main ne méritaient pas son respect selon lui…

-Arrêtes de les insulter comme ça, protesta t-elle. Je me disais aussi ! Tout ce cinéma juste pour leur donner un nouveau potin sur lequel blablater !

-Faut bien renouveler leurs sujets de conversations ! Je leur rends service au final à ce troupeau de moutons décérébrés!

-Tu vas trop vite, le réprimanda Lucy. Tu dois suivre le rythme de la musique. Tu vois ? Comme ça.

-On s'en fout, se plaignit le garçon en faisant la grimace. Tu sais que je n'aime pas danser de toute façon.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité à le faire ?

-Parce que mon père m'a obligé à venir! Alors tant qu'à faire, plutôt que rester le cul assis sur une chaise à écouter les histoires de Bob Lerond à dormir debout sur ses petits-enfants, je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire tourner un peu.

-Très charmant, conclut Lucy d'un ton chargé d'ironie.

-Toujours, lui sourit amplement Natsu.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta Lucy sentait ses jambes en compote. Lâchant la main de son partenaire, la jeune fille reprit place auprès de ses parents pour les dernières formalités. Mais alors que la foule commençait à se disperser, quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit.

Le roi Erys, faisant tinter son verre à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, exigeait l'attention de la foule. Le silence se fit peu à peu et les gens se retournèrent pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, intrigués.

-Mes chers amis magnoliens, commença t-il. Mon cher Jon.

Le visage du père de Lucy se contracta à ces mots, n'appréciant clairement pas la prise d'initiative de son hôte. Lucy dévisagea d'un air curieux la tenue mauve aux épaulettes noires du roi Erys ainsi que son pantalon sombre et ses bottes hautes en cuir noir. Son sourire sarcastique et sa voix joyeuse lui donnait l'air d'avoir bu un verre de trop.

-Après cet agréable séjour passé à découvrir les délices de votre terre, reprit Erys, je me vois finalement contraint de retourner chez moi auprès des miens. Ce furent d'innombrables bons moments et de délicieux mets, du début à la fin. Je tiens à remercier au nom de mon peuple l'hospitalité exemplaire que nous a offert ce pays à moi et au miens! Merci !

Il y eut des chuchotements satisfaits parmi les rangs. Le roi Jon dû incliner la tête lorsqu'Erys leva sa coupe à son intention. Mais son joli discours n'avait pas touché à sa fin.

-Cependant, dit-il d'un ton moins allègre. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la situation entre nos deux nations n'a nullement évoluée. Et cela est dû au refus catégorique de votre roi à considérer mes propositions.

-Nous avons déjà discuté de ça en privé, l'interrompit soudain Jon d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'aborder ce sujet en ces lieux.

-Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire, répliqua Erys. Votre peuple mérite savoir la cause de nos différents. Ils doivent savoir que vous refusez égoïstement la paix et la prospérité à tout un pays pour pouvoir préserver votre chère fille des liens sacrés du mariage !

_Mariage? _S'interrogea Lucy en clignant des yeux.

-Lucy n'épousera pas votre fils Gray ! S'écria soudain le roi Jon, en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Je sais ce que vous recherchez Erys. Et je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais votre famille ne gouvernera jamais sur les terres de mes ancêtres ! Jamais !

Un silence de mort s'était fait dans la salle. Les assistants retenaient leur souffle, accrochés aux lèvres tremblantes de rage du roi Erys. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un long sourire vipérin. Il but une longue gorgé à sa coupe avant de parler.

-Vous dites ça mais en réalité vous n'êtes pas navré du tout, mon cher Jon. Mais vous le serez…Croyez moi que vous le serez…MAINTENANT !

Au milieu de l'immobilité régnante, il y eut un vif mouvement. Quelqu'un avait lancé quelque chose vers le roi, mais se mettant en travers, Alexandre Dragneel l'avait intercepté à temps.

Lucy observa avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité comment le puissant chef de la Garde Royale s'écroulait au sol, une flaque de sang rouge se formant rapidement autour de lui.

Les cris, les tintements d'épées, les aboiements d'ordres, les bruits de pas précipités et de meubles renversés. Tout ne fut plus que chaos dans la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un tirait Lucy du bras. Mais la jeune princesse se résista, hypnotisée par la vision horrible du sang s'écoulant à flots de la plaie ouverte dans la poitrine du père de Natsu. De la lance enfoncée dans son armure et dans sa chair.

Quelqu'un cria.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais ! C'est horrible ! Mais croyez moi ! C'est loin d'être terminé ! Bientôt le prochain épisode ! Et merci pour vos coms ! ça fait plaisir ! ^^<strong>


	3. Le fleuve de ses yeux

**Episode 3: Le fleuve de ses yeux**

* * *

><p>-Alex ! Alex ! Tu m'entends ? Tiens bon mon ami!<p>

Le roi Jon s'était agenouillé auprès de son meilleur ami, l'homme qui venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Et tandis qu'il lui tenait désespérément la main, Lucy regarda comment le sang tâchait progressivement le gilet doré de son père. L'odeur métallique du sang lui faisait tourner la tête. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans un tel état de léthargie. Elle était tellement choquée, que les larmes n'arrivaient même pas à lui monter aux yeux, comme si tout son corps s'était figé d'un coup.

Une rangée d'hommes revêtant des armures et des boucliers formaient un mur infranchissable autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous organisés pour assurer la protection de leur roi pendant le combat. Lucy pouvait encore entendre les cris de rage et les claquements d'épées dans la salle.

Et croire qu'un simple bal d'adieux s'était transformé en un véritable bain de sang! Lucy avait presque envie d'en rire.

-Lucy ! Ma princesse ! Répétait une voix familière à ses côtés. Vous allez bien ? Ma princesse !

Mais Lucy ne répondit pas. Obnubilée par l'image d'horreur qu'enregistrait son cerveau, elle en était incapable.

-Père! Père!

Natsu s'était ouvert un passage à coups de coude et de pieds à travers le mur humain qui protégeait le roi et il se précipita à son tour sur le corps gisant de son père.

Alexandre Dragneel avait toujours été un homme fort, à la puissante carrure. Il se faisait respecter par tous les soldats du château grâce à sa sagesse, sa vivacité et son esprit tactique. Le devoir et la loyauté semblaient être sa devise. Jamais il n'avait manqué à sa parole. C'était un véritable homme d'honneur.

Lucy elle-même avait toujours ressenti un profond respect pour ce bonhomme au visage sérieux mais gentil. Il était vrai que ses épaules larges, sa barbe noire et ses sourcils broussailleux lui avaient toujours donné un aspect rude. Mais loin de l'effrayer, Lucy s'était toujours sentit rassurée à ses côtés, en sécurité. Car personne ne pouvait veiller plus qu'Alexandre au salut des Heartfilia dû aux liens étroits qui l'unissaient à son père.

Mais maintenant…maintenant…

-Jon, siffla douloureusement le chef de Garde. C'était un coup monté. Ce salaud avait tout préparé…J'en ai vu…des nôtres…comploter avec lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu le prévoir…Je…Tu vas devoir être prudent, Jon. Méfis toi de tes amis…

-Le médecin arrive Alex, l'interrompit le roi. Tu m'aideras à choisir mes amis. J'ai besoin de toi! Alors accroche toi!

Des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux vitreux, Alexandre leva une main sanglante et la posa sur les cheveux de Natsu, qui le regardait d'un œil désorbité.

-Père…

-Natsu. Tu vas devoir être fort. Protège la petite Lucy comme j'ai protégé son père…Rends hommage à ton nom : Natsu Dragneel…Mon fils…

Sa main retomba au sol, faisant un bruit mou. Des larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux flous.

Jon fit une petite révérence, le visage ravagé par la peine. Puis posant deux doigts sur les paupières de son ami, il les rabaissa sur ses yeux morts.

-Repose en paix, Alexandre. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, mon ami.

Le médecin arriva enfin. Il tâta rapidement le pouls du blessé à son poignet, mais, ne trouvant plus aucun signe de vie il baissa les épaules avec désolation. C'était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama Natsu en voyant comment on escortait le médecin vers d'autres blessés. Vous devez sauver mon père ! Faites votre travail merde !

-Natsu !

Le roi s'était levé. Enfouissant son deuil au plus profond de lui, Jon Heartfilia reprenait son rôle de leader. La reine Layla se tenait à ses côtés, les joues baignées par les larmes. Elle posait un regard plein d'espoir sur son mari. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Leur château était attaqué en ce moment même. Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour le chagrin. Il fallait agir vite !

Natsu leva un regard désemparé sur son roi. Jon le fixait, décidé.

-Ton père comptait sur moi pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Tu vas accompagner Layla, Lucy et Nana. Luxus, Panther Lili, Gildartz, Kana, je vous fais absolument confiance. Mettez-les en sécurité.

Les quatre soldats interpellés acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Ils semblaient doublement émus d'avoir été sélectionnés pour cette tâche alors que Dragneel venait de le mettre en garde sur ses amitiés.

-Nous les protègeront de nos vies mon roi, promit Gildartz Clive de sa voix grave.

-Venez princesse !

Nana persistait à tirer sur le bras de Lucy, mais la petite continuait de fixer Natsu qui, l'air perdu, regardait le cadavre de son père adoptif.

-Fried, Ever Green, Bixrow, Elfman ! Cria le roi. Vous vous m'accompagnez à la bataille ! Je vais mettre un terme à ce soulèvement moi-même ! Personne n'a le droit de faire couler le sang sous mon toit ! Peu importe son rang ! Peu importe son titre ! Je vais trancher la gorge à ce traitre d'Erys moi-même !

La fureur déformait les traits de son père. Tirant l'épée que lui tendait son petit écuyer apeuré, le roi s'engagea dans la bataille, entouré par ses hommes. Il n'eut pas un regard en arrière.

-En marche ! Ordonna Luxus d'un ton brusque. Nous allons vous mettre en sécurité sans plus tarder !

Luxus était un jeune blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit. Mais il était très robuste pour son âge. Si le roi l'avait choisi pour protéger les siens c'est qu'il faisait confiance à ses capacités. Il en était de même pour Panther Lilli, qui ne souriait jamais. Ou même pour Kana qui restait une guerrière d'élite malgré ses fâcheuses habitudes de picoler plus que nécessaire.

-Allez y sans moi, répliqua doucement Natsu alors qu'ils se tournaient tous pour se mettre en marche. Je vais rester. Je veux me battre moi aussi.

Lucy remarqua qu'il tenait une épée entre ses mains. Celle de son père ! Il l'avait dégainée en silence et à présent il l'empoignait à pleines mains, s'efforçant de ne pas céder sous son immense poids. En effet Natsu ne s'était jamais battu avec une vraie épée. Il n'était pas habitué à sa taille ni à la froideur de l'acier de son pommeau.

Le guerrier surnommé Gildartz posa une grande main sur son épaule. Ses cheveux d'un brun-roux tirés en arrière et sa barbe naissante lui donnait un aspect jovial mais ferme à la fois.

-Petit, on n'a pas le temps pour jouer aux héros, dit-il avec patience. Suis-nous. Tu auras d'autres occasions pour te battre.

-Je ne fuirais pas ! Beugla soudain Natsu. Je dois rendre hommage à mon nom ! A mon père !

-Alors fait ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ! Lui cria Gildartz en retour en serrant sa main sur son épaule. Protège la princesse Lucy avec cette épée ! Tu dois rester auprès d'elle !

Pour la première fois, Natsu eut un regard pour Lucy. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard muet. Lucy savait que le jeune homme pouvait lire la supplication dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi…

Finalement, Natsu rabaissa son épée, vaincu.

-Très bien petit, le félicita Gildartz avec un sourire.

Ils se hâtèrent alors de quitter la salle, courant le long des couloirs, laissant derrière eux les bruits de la bataille féroce. Des cris de douleur leur parvenaient encore mais ils faisaient la sourde oreille, ne pouvant faire autrement.

Ne sentant plus sa fatigue, Lucy eut l'impression d'être un automate. Elle ne courrait pas par peur elle courrait avec l'impression d'être aspirée par les tunnels, d'être poussée par un ouragan bestial.

-Ne t'arrête pas !

Natsu avait attrapé sa main, et la tirant derrière lui, ils couraient, encerclés par leurs gardes du corps. Lucy regarda rapidement sa mère. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot et elle était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, l'air malade. Nana n'allait pas mieux. Secouée de hoquets d'horreur, elle semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Natsu, lui, avait recomposé son visage, devenant indéchiffrable. Et il tenait l'épée de son père dans son fourreau qui faisait claquer sa cuisse à chacun de ses pas. Les visages des quatre autres membres du groupe n'exprimaient que concentration et préparation. Tenant leurs armes en main en cas d'embuscade, ils étaient prêts à affronter quoi que ce soit.

Lucy se demanda distraitement quelle devait être son expression à elle. Elle se demanda si elle aurait jamais à nouveau l'occasion de se regarder dans le miroir à pierreries de sa salle de bain. Si la vie au château pourrait un jour reprendre son cours normal après une telle catastrophe.

Sûrement pas.

Elle se souvint alors de son rêve et du reflet qu'elle retrouvait toujours sur l'eau miroitante du lac. C'était bien elle. Elle pouvait se reconnaître. Mais il y avait ce vide dans ses yeux, cette lueur sombre qu'elle n'y avait jamais trouvée auparavant. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Et ensuite le bruit puis le garçon mystérieux…

Elle avait refait ce rêve une vingtaine de fois maintenant mais tout restait inchangé. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était ni à quoi il ressemblait, mais surtout pourquoi elle le trouvait là.

-Entrons là-dedans.

Kana tenait une porte ouverte de sa main, les incitant à la traverser. Ils obéirent docilement, s'efforçant de voir quelque chose dans la pénombre de la salle dans laquelle ils s'introduisaient.

Lucy était complètement désorientée. Elle ne savait plus dans quelle partie du château ils se trouvaient. Et en réalité peu lui importait.

Ils continuèrent de marcher durant ce qui parue à Lucy une éternité et enfin, Panther Lili fit halte et leur dit de s'asseoir sur le marbre dur. Ils étaient dans une semi-obscurité avec des fenêtres qui étaient à moitié bouchées par la crasse. L'endroit était humide, il y avait un relent de moisi dans l'air. Et Nana faillit lancer un hurlement lorsqu'une souris lui frôla le pied. Dans cet espace confiné, tout n'était que poussière et décombres. Lucy se sentait comprimée par cette ambiance pesante.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Interrogea la reine Layla d'une voix hésitante.

-Ce sont les veilles cellules du château ma reine, répondit Gildartz en fermant la porte derrière eux. Elles ne datent vraiment pas d'hier. Mais elles ne sont plus utilisées depuis des lustres. C'est pourquoi vous n'en avez pas entendu parler. Les criminels les plus dangereux étaient enfermés ici autrefois, dans les entrailles du château afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de s'enfuir. La plupart d'entre eux pourrissait dans ces trous, oubliés de tous.

Layla déglutit, perturbée par ces révélations scabreuses. Kana lança un regard de reproche à son compagnon.

-Ce que Gildartz ne vous dit pas c'est qu'il existe un passage secret là derrière qui avant menait jusqu'aux poutres royales où s'appliquait la justice du roi, ajouta-t-elle d'un air rassurant. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi cet endroit pour vous cacher. Si jamais nos ennemis découvraient ici, nous pourrions toujours vous faire évacuer par derrière. Ça n'a rien d'un endroit paradisiaque, mais il est sauf. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ma reine.

Layla lui rendit un pâle sourire.

-Si mon époux vous a fait confiance alors je vous fais confiance aussi. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Au contraire, je vous remercie.

Les quatre guerriers inclinèrent la tête devant leur reine d'un même geste.

-Nous faisons serment de vous préserver tous les quatre de tout danger ma reine, dit Panther Lili en portant son poing sur l'armure de sa poitrine. Etre membre de la garde n'est pas seulement un signe distinctif. Nous suivrons les pas courageux de notre chef, Alexandre Dragneel. Qu'il repose en paix.

-Qu'il repose en paix, lui firent échos ses trois camarades.

Lucy tourna son regard vers Natsu. Il se tenait tout près d'elle, sa main chaude serrant encore la sienne. Lucy se demanda quel genre de pensées sombres devait occuper son esprit. Lui, petit orphelin, venait de perdre une nouvelle fois sa seule famille. Lorsqu'Alexandre l'avait recueilli à l'âge de six ans il l'avait élevé seul, n'ayant aucune femme à ses côtés pour l'aider. En effet, devenir chef de la Garde Royale signifiait aussi renoncer à avoir un jour femme et enfants. Cependant, le roi Jon avait accepté cet écart de coutume lorsque son ami Alex avait réclamé la tutelle de l'enfant, déclarant que Natsu serait en réalité comme son page, son élève. Mais malgré les formalités, Alexandre et Natsu étaient rapidement devenus très proches, unis par des liens plus solides que ceux du sang. Son père adoptif était son exemple à suivre et Natsu était l'enfant qu'Alexandre avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Mais à présent, la mort avait brutalement coupé ces liens et Natsu n'était plus qu'un bateau à la dérive au milieu d'une tempête impitoyable alors qu'il croyait être arrivé à bon port.

Le garçon la regarda.

-Tu te sens bien ? L'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Lucy vit le sang coagulé qui encroutait les cheveux de son ami. Les lèvres tremblotantes, elle sentit un picotement au nez.

-Tu trembles comme une feuille, constata Natsu. Je suis désolé Lucy. Je suis désolé que tu souffres comme ça.

La serrant dans ses bras, le jeune homme lui caressa sa longue natte avec douceur, cherchant à la réconforter. Comme s'il avait appuyé le mauvais bouton, les larmes de Lucy se mirent instantanément à affluer de ses yeux. Elle pleura. Pleura encore. Trempant les beaux vêtements de son ami. Elle se demanda quand s'arrêterait que ce flot liquide. Quand cette épine plantée dans son cœur se ferait emporter par le fleuve de ses yeux.

Enfin, elle se calma. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait dépité par la tristesse de la princesse. Layla regardait sa fille enfouie dans les bras de son ami et elle eut l'impression de se revoir elle, dans les bras de son père lors de la mort de sa mère. La mort était quelque chose de très dur à assimiler. Tellement rapide, tellement définitive, tellement injuste.

-Je promets de te protéger, Lucy, chuchota Natsu en serrant son étreinte. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je te le promets.

-Tu n'es pas seul Natsu, lui répondit Lucy d'une voix enrouée. Moi, maman, papa, Nana, Gildartz et tout le château. On est ta famille aussi.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les paroles de son amie. Lucy déterra son visage de son épaule et lui sourit avec affection.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais tout seul. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te le promets.

Ce fut au tour de Natsu d'être submergé par l'émotion. Détournant les yeux, il cacha ses larmes silencieuses et les chassa rapidement. Il eut ensuite un petit rire moqueur.

-Et ben dis donc ! Pouffa-t-il. Tu as le don de la répartie toi! Tu feras une reine fracassante !

Ils rirent tous les deux d'un petit rire nerveux qui les aida à se calmer néanmoins.

Au bout de quelques heures, Panther Lili se proposa pour aller en éclaireur voir la situation à l'extérieur.

-Sois très prudent Lili, lui recommanda Gildartz. Et fais attention à ne pas être suivi. Nous n'ouvrirons qu'au son de ta voix ou de celle du roi en personne. Si vous ne revenez pas d'ici deux heures, nous quitterons les lieux. Nos protégés auront vite besoin d'eau et de vivres. Je compte sur toi, Lili.

-Je serais de retour avant deux heures, assura le guerrier. Avec le roi.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant la reine. Les mains croisées devant sa poitrine en geste de prière, Layla hocha la tête, lui donnant congé.

-Tous nos espoirs vont avec vous Panther Lili, dit-elle. Revenez sain et sauf pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.

Avec une dernière révérence, le gardien se faufila par la porte et disparu dans le tunnel sombre. Gildartz et Luxus s'appliquèrent à refermer le passage derrière lui.

L'attente fut insoutenable. Kana dut ouvrir le chemin vers l'extérieur du château à deux reprises lorsque Natsu et Lucy ne purent plus retenir leurs envies de soulager leurs vessies.

-Les deux heures seront bientôt écoulés, annonça Gildartz en consultant sa petite horloge de poche. Il va falloir se faire à l'idée. Ils ne viendront pas.

Les réfugiés dépités s'apprêtaient à quitter les cachots abandonnés d'un pas morne lorsqu'un bruit retentit soudain de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils se figèrent tous sur place, attentifs.

-Ouvrez ! Criait une voix. C'est bon ! J'ai amené le roi ! L'attentat a été neutralisé !

-Layla ! Lucy ! S'écria le roi Jon. Vous allez bien ?

Soulagés, ils soupirèrent tous profondément. Gildartz et Luxus débarrassèrent rapidement les encombrements qui bloquaient la porte. Le roi ainsi que grand nombre de ses gardes se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Sa tunique royale était en loques et une longue balafre saignait abondamment sur sa joue. Il paraissait exténué, le souffle coupé.

Oubliant les procédures de politesse, Layla se jeta au cou de son mari, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il y eut des rires de joie, des exclamations attendries, des soupirs satisfaits, des sifflements heureux.

-Père !

Lucy enserra à son tour la taille de son père de ses bras fins. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était tout simplement heureuse que tout soit enfin fini. Que son père soit toujours en vie. Lui savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Il mettrait de l'ordre dans le chaos régnant. Tout irait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf<strong>** ! La bataille du château s'est enfin achevée mais quel sera le bilan de cette catastrophe ? Réponse au prochain épisode ! ^^**


	4. Gracieuse et forte

**Episode 4 : Gracieuse et forte**

* * *

><p>-Ce lâche a pris la fuite dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion ! Nous avons pu coincer certains de ses acolytes mais lui s'en est tiré indemne ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être sur le point de traverser nos frontières et de courir se terrer dans son trou comme un sale rat ! C'est inadmissible ! Je le chasserais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! Nous avons perdu plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes ! Il a assassiné Alex ! Ses crimes ne resteront pas impunis...Oh que non ! Il va payer, et très cher ! C'est une déclaration de guerre ! Magnolia et Rivars s'affronteront une nouvelle fois ! Et ce sera la dernière !<p>

-Votre grâce, cessez de gigoter je vous en prie !

Le pauvre médecin s'efforçait de soigner la coupure à la joue de son souverain alors que ce dernier se trouvait dans un état second, fou de rage. En effet cela faisait maintenant plus d'une journée que l'attaque s'était déroulée et le bilan des blessés et des décès était lourd.

Tout le château s'était activé à la tâche, réparant ce qui avait été cassé, guérissant ceux qui avaient été blessés et enterrant ceux qui avaient été tués.

Le roi avait organisé une cérémonie officielle pour rendre un dernier hommage à ces soldats tombés durant le soulèvement et des tulipes, des roses et des bouquets de fleurs en tout genre avaient accompagné ces valeureux guerriers dans leur repos éternel, recouvrant leurs tombeaux. Le prêtre de la capitale avait lui aussi été convoqué pour guider de ses prières les âmes des victimes vers l'au-delà.

Ne se ménageant pas le moins du monde, le roi était resté présent à tout moment, encourageant ses troupes par des discours de justice, soutenant les familles des victimes par des condoléances sincères... C'est à dire assistant son peuple de son mieux. Mais peu à peu la blessure qu'il avait refusé de faire guérir sur sa joue s'était infectée, et à présent elle était enflée et elle avait une inquiétante couleur jaunâtre.

C'était la reine Layla qui avait finalement contraint son mari d'aller consulter un médecin. Ils avaient assez de soucis comme ça pour que sa sottise le rende malade lui aussi, lui avait-elle grogné.

La reine elle aussi était très présente. Se chargeant de la commande des fleurs et de la confection des cercueils par les charpentiers du village, elle s'efforçait de faire garder le moral aux gens en travaillant à leurs côtés, en rassurant les enfants apeurés, en organisant la répartition de la nourriture.

Lucy avait suivis ses parents d'un côté à l'autre en essayant de faire comme eux. Se rendant auprès de son jeune groupe d'amies, qui les larmes aux yeux, semblaient encore en état de choc, elle avait essayé de les rassurer de son mieux avec des promesses creuses et des mots doux. Elle avait ensuite distribué des aliments aux blessés auprès de Nana et avait même participé à la confection des bouquets de fleurs en assemblant artistiquement les différentes sortes d'espèces.

Mais rapidement elle s'était sentie débordée par la fatigue cumulée durant tous ces jours. Elle était vraiment à bout de forces. Et elle devait à présent lutter pour garder simplement les yeux ouverts.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Lucy sursauta, se tournant vers Natsu. Il aidait à lever les tables fendues de la Grande Salle et à les déplacer jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le front en sueur, il semblait lui aussi sur le point de s'écrouler par terre.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, refusa catégoriquement Lucy, têtue. Toi par contre tu n'as pas arrêté une seconde. Vas te reposer un peu. Tu l'as bien mérité.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir fermer l'œil après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Natsu semblait dégoûté à cette pensée. Comme si l'idée même de se reposer eut été un manque de respect envers les gens tombés durant le combat.

-Et moi alors ? Lui renvoya Lucy. Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire la sieste peut être ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es une princesse…

-Je suis une fille tu veux dire ! Le coupa sèchement Lucy. Écoute-moi bien Natsu ! Je ne suis pas plus faible que toi contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire ! Il est temps que tu me considère comme ton égale ! Et puis je n'irais pas me coucher tant que toi tu ne te coucheras pas non plus !

Natsu faisait la grimace, fâché. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un parla à sa place.

-Dans ce cas vous irez au lit tous les deux, et je ne veux plus d'histoires.

Les poings sur les hanches, Layla avait parlé d'un ton sans conteste. Les deux enfants la regardèrent, accablés.

-Vous avez compris ? S'impatienta la reine. Allez ! Au lit ! Et plus vite que ça !

Boudeurs, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Avec un dernier regard par-dessus leur épaule, ils s'éloignèrent en laissant les adultes gérer la situation. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas en faire plus.

Traînant les pieds comme deux condamnés à mort, ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ils croisèrent de nombreux gardes en route, postés dans tous les recoins du château à l'affut des menaces. Nana les rejoignit bientôt, les dentelles sales de sa robe traînant au sol.

-Repose toi bien, fit Natsu lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au bas des marches des dortoirs.

-Toi aussi, répondit Lucy.

Tous les deux n'avaient pas arrêté de bailler durant le trajet. Ils avaient beau s'en vouloir d'avoir autant sommeil, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils étaient humains après tout.

La surprenant, Natsu la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Puis, une main sur le pommeau de l'épée de son père, le jeune homme s'éloigna avec un dernier long bâillement. Baillant à son tour, Lucy grimpa les escaliers en sentant ses jambes en plomb. Arrivée enfin dans sa chambre et trouvant tout en ordre, elle eut l'impression que tous ces événements n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être qu'en se recouchant tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

Elle s'étala sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déchausser.

_La forêt. La pénombre. Les craquements sous mes pieds. Le bruit sourd. Je me mets à courir. L'anxiété. Le lac. Mon reflet. Mes yeux tristes. Le bruit. Le garçon brun. « Qui es-tu ? » . Son demi-sourire._

_Je m'accroche à mon rêve de toute la force de ma volonté._

_« Non ! Attends ! Je veux savoir qui tu es ! Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve toujours de toi ? S'il te plaît ! Répons moi ! »_

_Pour la première fois ses lèvres moqueuses s'agitent, forment des mots._

_« Mais c'est toi qui t'es introduite dans mon rêve. C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Qui es-tu toi ? »_

-Lucy. Lucy.

La jeune fille papillota des yeux, arrachée à son rêve. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Alors qu'enfin elle avait été en mesure de s'agripper à son rêve, de s'adresser au jeune homme mystérieux et même d'obtenir une réponse de sa part, il avait fallu qu'on la réveille au moment clé ! C'était encore plus frustrant qu'avant ! Que voulez dire le garçon par « c'est toi qui t'es introduite dans mon rêve » ? Comment aurait-elle pu faire une chose pareille même en le voulant ? C'était absurde!

Mais soudain elle se fit la réflexion que s'était encore plus absurde d'essayer d'engager une conversation avec un être imaginaire créé par son inconscient.

Pourtant… Ce rêve était tellement réaliste, tellement intriguant…Lucy avait fait beaucoup de rêves mais jamais un comme celui-là. Et lorsqu'elle demandait autour d'elle, Lucy ne trouvait jamais personne ayant vécu une situation similaire. Un rêve pouvait se répéter quelques fois mais pas autant et pas avec une telle netteté.

-Ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Lucy réalisa tout à coup que la personne qui l'avait réveillée n'était pas Nana, comme à l'accoutumée, mais son père ! Se dressant sur son séant, elle regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Il portait un pansement sur la joue et avait d'épaisses cernes mauves sous les yeux. Son expression l'alerta. Lucy eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quelle horrible nouvelle allait lui annoncer son père ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura son père. Tu vas juste…devoir quitter le château quelques temps.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

-Pour ta propre sécurité, tu vas devoir t'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne moins périlleuse. Tu as dormi pendant plus d'un jour. Natsu lui aussi est encore au lit. Nous sommes officiellement entré en guerre, ma chérie. La pire des situations possibles. Et en ces temps de trouble un roi doit toujours s'assurer d'avoir un héritier, tu comprends ? Si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'il y ait un héritier légitime à Magnolia. Sinon en plus de la guerre avec Rivars, ce serait la guerre civile pour la couronne. Et cela causerait la perte de notre nation. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas permettre, tu comprends Lucy ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Magnolia doit toujours avoir un héritier, répéta-t-elle docilement les mots que son père lui avait enseigné.

-Voilà ! C'est ça !

Jon Heartfilia eut un regard attendri pour sa fille. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire endosser une grande responsabilité à une petite fille de onze ans. Mais cette petite fille grandirait un jour et alors il aurait besoin d'elle pour assumer sa tâche convenablement. Elle qui semblait si fragile, si petite et si délicate elle adorait néanmoins les jeux d'épées et avait un don pour utiliser les mots qu'il fallait. Et surtout elle possédait l'amour de son peuple. Un jour elle serait une femme forte et indépendante digne de diriger son pays. Mais pour cela il devait s'assurer de sa sécurité et le château n'était plus un endroit sûr. Il y avait trop d'espions, trop de corruption. La seule solution était de la mettre à l'écart.

Layla s'était tout d'abord opposé à ce projet. Mais après l'avoir longuement débattu avec les membres du Conseil du Roi, il avait été décidé que Lucy Heartfilia devrait temporairement quitter le foyer et se mêler anonymement à la foule, afin de rester saine et sauve jusqu'au moment requis. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

-Tout est prêt pour ton départ, ma chérie. Nana et Gildartz t'accompagneront. Je les ai choisis personnellement pour qu'ils feignent d'être tes parents. Ils prendront soin de toi. Gildartz est le plus courageux et puissant de mes hommes maintenant qu'Alex…

Le roi soupira profondément.

-Tout ira bien, Lucy. Je te le promets. Dans quelques temps tu reviendras à la maison et tout sera comme avant. D'accord ?

Lucy s'efforça de sourire en se répétant les instructions de sa mère : « gracieuse et forte », « gracieuse et forte »,…

-Je ferais ce qu'on attend de moi, père.

-Bravo Lucy. Je suis très fier de toi.

Se relevant, le roi s'adressa ensuite à Nana, qui dans un coin de la chambre, cachait son visage dans un mouchoir en tissu.

-Nana, aide la princesse à réunir ses affaires. Prenez les habits les plus modestes. Ils suffiront pour l'instant. Vous en trouverez d'autres en chemin plus séant pour une simple fille de forgeron.

-Oui, votre Majesté.

S'activant à sa tâche, la femme de chambre s'introduit dans la grande armoire de Lucy en reniflant piteusement.

-Je vais mettre en place les derniers arrangements, annonça Jon. Votre départ devra rester discret. Vous partirez à l'aube, avant que le château ne se réveille. Je ne sais toujours pas à qui je peux faire ou non confiance. Alors gardez tout ça en secret. Il n'y a qu'un groupe restreint de personnes à être au courant.

Alors que le roi s'éloignait déjà vers la porte, Lucy se mit debout d'un bond.

-Père ! L'interpella-t-elle. Et Natsu ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il sait que je m'en vais ?

-Non. Il dort encore. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui annoncer toi-même si tu veux. Ce sera plus facile.

-Oui. Je lui dirais.

Jon remarqua la tristesse de sa fille sous sa carapace de bienséance. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux pour elle de devoir partir. De quitter sa famille. Et aussi de laisser Natsu derrière elle. Mais c'était la seule option.

Le roi quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Dans le silence de sa chambre, Lucy fixait ses pieds nus d'un regard vide. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé les chaussures tandis qu'elle dormait. Elle portait aussi sa robe de chambre blanche et ses cheveux étaient défaits sur ses épaules. Nana s'en était sûrement chargée. Lucy se dit que ce ne serait pas difficile de faire semblant d'être sa fille. De toute façon Nana avait toujours pris soin d'elle comme une vraie mère.

Quand à Gildartz, même s'il paraissait un peu brusque elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa façon de persuader Natsu de rester auprès d'elle lors de l'attentat. Il comprenait les sentiments des gens.

Non. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour se faire du souci.

Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-elle ce trou béant dans sa poitrine ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Nana ?

En effet alors qu'elle s'affairait à plier et ranger dans un grand sac de cuir marron les affaires de la princesse, Nana sanglotait dans son mouchoir de toile.

Son devoir achevé, la jeune femme de chambre enterra à nouveau son visage dans le tissu humide.

-Vous êtes tellement courageuse, ma princesse, hoqueta-t-elle. Vous allez devoir partir loin de vos parents, loin de vos amis. Et vous acceptez tout cela sans émettre la moindre plainte. Vous êtes tellement mature !

_Courageuse ? _Se dit Lucy avec étonnement. _Quelqu'un de courageux n'abandonnerait pas les siens pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Se cacher n'a rien de courageux. Je partirais puisque je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Mais le jour où je reviendrais je me montrerais digne de porter ma couronne. Je ne serais plus une gamine pleurnicheuse qui doit tout le temps être protégée par tout le monde. Tu verras, Nana ! A ce moment-là tu pourras vraiment me trouver courageuse !_

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini d'empaqueter les affaires, Nana aida Lucy à prendre un bain. Elle l'habilla ensuite de sa robe la plus somptueuse d'un jaune doré qui la faisait ressembler à une fée lumineuse. Elle lui serra le corset derrière le dos avec délicatesse puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle les boucla joliment en rattachant quelques mèches blondes sur sa tête à l'aide d'un ruban de soie. L'aspergeant de son parfum préféré, « goutte de pluie », elle déposa pour finir sa fine couronne sur sa tête. Lucy enfila ses pieds dans ses chaussures beiges puis elle se regarda dans la glace.

Sa tenue était impeccable. Sa robe magnifique. Sa coiffure impressionnante. Mais son visage était triste. Elle essaya de faire sourire son reflet, mais l'image que lui renvoya le miroir lui fit plutôt penser à une grimace de souffrance.

-Vous êtes ravissante, ma princesse, lui assura Nana en se postant derrière elle. Pour votre dernière apparition à la Cour votre silhouette et votre beauté vont vous faire rayonner comme une étoile. Comme une lueur d'espoir dans la pénombre. C'est l'image qu'ils garderont de vous…jusqu'à votre retour.

-Jusqu'à mon retour, répéta Lucy comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière.

Elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il était déjà tard et la table était bondée. Lucy avait senti son ventre se retourner en traversant la porte, frappée par une vision surréaliste. En effet dans la Grande Salle tout paraissait pareil qu'avant. Tout était inchangé. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Les gens riaient même, papotant tranquillement avec leurs voisins.

Mais tout avait beau paraître normal en surface, Lucy pouvait encore voir les flaques de sang pourpres sur le sol propre elle pouvait entendre les cris de douleurs parmi les éclats de rire.

Elle prit place auprès du siège vide de son père.

-Lucy. Ton père ne se joindra pas à nous ce soir. Il a des affaires urgentes à traiter avec son Conseil. Mes chers convives, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Maintenant que la reine avait rempli les formalités, les gens attablés débutèrent leur repas. Layla Heartfilia, très digne dans sa robe noire qui marquait son deuil royal, paraissait très pâle et très fatiguée. Malgré les poudres qui adoucissaient ses traits, Lucy trouva à sa peau un air translucide, maladif.

-Mère, tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta la petite.

Layla s'inclina vers sa fille. Lui attrapant la main, elle lui chuchota des mots que seule Lucy pouvait entendre.

-Tu es très belle ce soir ma chérie. Tu as tellement grandis que ça m'effraie. Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça Lucy mais je sais que tu seras forte. Ce ne fut pas facile pour moi non plus d'assumer le poids de la couronne. Mais par amour pour ton père, j'ai enduré. C'est ce que je te demande de faire à ton tour mon amour. Pour moi, pour ton père, pour ton peuple.

-Je sais mère, répondit Lucy avec un sourire mieux élaboré que celui devant son miroir. Je serais gracieuse et forte, comme toi.

Layla serra la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Puis retrouvant son port royal, elle se détourna d'elle et entama son assiette.

Lucy se surprit elle-même à manger plus que d'habitude. Homard citronné, cuisses de poulets, magret de canard, piments farcis…Elle se régala en prenant des portions généreuses de ces plats variés. Elle ne se savait pas aussi affamée mais apparemment elle avait besoin de faire le plein en énergie après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Nettoyant sa bouche du coin de sa serviette, elle repéra rapidement Natsu à l'autre bout de la table. Sérieux, le jeune garçon ne parlait à personne, l'air absorbé par le bout de pain qui était posé devant lui.

Mais il leva soudain le regard vers elle comme si elle l'avait appelé. Lucy lui fit un geste de la tête et après un haussement interrogateur de sourcils, Natsu hocha lentement la tête. Sans besoin de paroles, il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait.

Ainsi à la fin du repas, après s'être servi deux parts d'une délicieuse tarte à la fraise, Lucy quitta la salle en saluant gentiment les nobles qui l'abordaient. Ce soir, enrobée dans sa robe scintillante, Lucy accaparait les regards approbateurs de la foule.

Gardant une distance respectueuse, Natsu la suivit. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte menant au jardin de la reine. Leurs yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à la noirceur de la nuit. Mais progressivement, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent suffisamment pour pouvoir percevoir leurs traits à la faible lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? Interrogea Natsu, les mains derrière la tête. Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de t'entrainer !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Natsu parut capter la tension dans la voix de son amie, car cessant de sourire, il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Natsu je…Je…

Mal à l'aise, Lucy n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. C'était une première pour elle qui était si douée dans l'art de la parole. Elle serra les poings, se donnant du courage.

-Je vais quitter le château, dit-elle enfin. Mon père veut que je reste éloignée de la capitale jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il doit s'assurer que je reste indemne pour être en mesure de lui succéder au trône le jour venu. Nana et Gildartz m'accompagneront. Ils joueront le rôle de mes parents afin de nous mêler à la foule en tant que paysans. Nous partirons demain à l'aube pour passer inaperçus. Mon père se méfie des lords qui résident au château. Alors ne répète ça à personne s'il te plaît. Mon père m'a autorisé à te le dire à toi, mais personne d'autre ne doit connaître les conditions dans lesquelles nous seront.

Lucy souffla, soulagé d'avoir craché le morceau. Attendant la réponse de son ami qui n'arrivait pas, elle s'inquiéta.

-Natsu ?

-Tu iras où ?

-Et bien…Je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose qu'assez loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Les guerres peuvent être longues. D'après Connie, mon professeur d'histoire, la dernière guerre à Magnolia date d'il y a 120 ans et elle dura sept ans !

Natsu se gratta le menton, pensif.

-Très bien, délibéra-t-il. Dans ce cas je t'accompagne.

-Quoi ?

Lucy ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction de sa part. Prise à court, elle bégaya bêtement.

-Mais-mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Fit Natsu d'un ton défiant. Rien ne m'en empêche ! J'ai fait la promesse de te protéger. Mais pour ça il faut que je reste à tes côtés. Je ne me séparerais pas de toi aussi facilement.

-Mais-mais mon père ne sera jamais d'accord !

-Il le sera. Je vais aller le voir. Tout de suite.

-Mais-mais… !

-Arrête de faire le perroquet et accompagne-moi !

Faisant pivoter ses talons, Natsu s'engagea à nouveau dans le couloir. Lucy lui emboîta le pas, encore abasourdie.

Ils traversèrent les corridors, montèrent et descendirent les escaliers, passèrent sous les arcades, en croisant un grand nombre de soldats en chemin. Puis enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une élégante porte en bois de chêne surveillée par quatre soldats qui se tenaient, raides, les lances à la main.

-Halte, ordonna l'un d'entre eux. L'accès à cette chambre est temporairement interdit. Le roi et son Conseil sont en réunion. Ils ne doivent être interrompus sous aucun prétexte.

Natsu s'avança tout de même.

-C'est une affaire urgente, rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance. Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de la réunion.

Le soldat qui avait parlé lui barra la route de son bras. Natsu leva un regard rageur sur lui.

-Ça attendra, lui répéta le garde.

Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Fried Justin, une célébrité parmi les soldats de la Garde Royale. Ses longs cheveux verdoyants et luisants ainsi que ses regards transperçants lui avaient attiré l'adoration des jeunes filles du château. En effet, même Lucy devait avouer qu'il était joli garçon. Néanmoins il restait associable et peu bavard envers tout le monde, à l'exception de ses amis Luxus, Bixrow et Ever Green. Ces quatre là étaient inséparables et justement c'étaient eux-mêmes qui montaient actuellement la garde devant la salle du Conseil.

-Gamin, tu en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête !

Luxus avait prononcé ces paroles avec un large sourire, l'air amusé.

-Laissez le tranquille à la fin ! Intervint Ever Green de sa voix mélodieuse. Le pauvre enfant vit des moments douloureux.

Adressant un sourire indulgent à Natsu, la belle brune le regarda à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! S'énerva Natsu. Et je vous ai dit de dégager le chemin ! Je dois voir le roi immédiatement bordel !

Ever Green recula, l'air vexé. Derrière elle Bixrow éclata d'un rire scandaleux, faisant pendre la longue langue de sa bouche ouverte.

-Ce qu'il t'a mis Ever Green ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Un minus comme ça ! Hahaha ! Il t'a fermé le clapet !

Ever Green étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes menaçantes mais cela ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de son camarade.

-Ça suffit. Laissez nous passer. Je veux voir mon père.

Les quatre gardes se retournèrent vivement au son de cette voix. Trouvant Lucy derrière Natsu, l'air contrariée, ils s'inclinèrent rapidement et avec regret, ouvrirent la porte close.

-Excusez-nous ma princesse, marmonna Bixrow.

-Humpf ! Pouffa Natsu avec arrogance. On fait moins le malin tout de suite, hein ?

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Lucy lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir apprécié le manque de respect des gardes envers lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour les humilier de cette façon.

-Aille ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, un peu !

-Oh ! Mince alors, je voulais taper plus fort !

Natsu lui montra les dents et elle lui tira la langue. Mais soudain, ils entendirent des voix étouffées à l'autre bout du long couloir de pierre qui leur faisait face et redevenant sérieux, ils s'engagèrent dedans.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh ! Ces petits rebelles se sont introduits dans la salle du Conseil ! Quel sera le verdict du roi ? A paraître prochainement ! ^^ <strong>


	5. Diane Foster

**Episode 5 : Diane Foster**

* * *

><p>-Nous ne devrions pas gaspiller le Trésor Royal pour de pareilles sottises ! Tout l'argent doit être versé en armes et en vivres pour l'Armée !<p>

-La fortification de nos frontières n'est pas une sottise ! Nous devons plutôt construire des forts et des murailles et les garnir en vigiles pour éviter un envahissement de la part de l'ennemi ! Nos frontières ne filtrent pas suffisamment les voyageurs ! Erys pourrait introduire à n'importe quel moment ses troupes sur nos terres sous nos yeux sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ! Une bonne défense est toujours la meilleure attaque !

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Alinus ! Nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps à fortifier nos murailles mais plutôt à équiper nos troupes ! Si nous faisons le premier pas Erys n'aura pas l'occasion de poser un pied sur Magnolia !

-C'est faux ! Il pourrait parfaitement… !

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle. La pièce était illuminée par une multitude de bougies qui, avec leurs flammes dansantes, lui donnait un aspect fantomatique, projetant sur le mur les ombres obscures des cinq membres du Conseil Royal. Le roi quand à lui se trouvait sur un siège un peu surélevé, prêtant une oreille attentive aux débats des Anciens. La lumière orangée donnait un aspect cadavérique à son visage ferme.

Surpris par l'arrêt de la discussion, le roi Jon se retourna sur son siège en suivant les regards de son Conseil. L'origine de ce trouble s'avéra être ni plus ni moins que l'irruption de sa fille et de son ami Natsu dans la salle.

-Lucy ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux si tard ?

Lucy se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, se sentant dévisagée par six paires d'yeux durs. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les Anciens. Ils avaient beau être très sages et de très bons conseillers, leurs façons d'analyser les gens de leurs yeux perçants n'avait rien de rassurant à son avis. Et puis cet endroit sinistre n'améliorait pas cette sensation. Elle en avait la chair de poule.

-Mon roi, parla Natsu d'une voix forte. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que j'en ai fait la demande à la princesse. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet urgent.

Le roi haussa les sourcils, mécontent.

-Et quel est ce sujet qui ne peut pas attendre la fin de mon Conseil ?

Sans se laisser désarçonner, Natsu s'avança d'un pas, déterminé.

-Je veux vous demander votre permission d'accompagner la princesse Lucy dans son voyage.

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Lucy pouvait entendre le crachotement des bougies sur leurs candélabres.

-Je te la refuse. Je ne t'autorise pas à quitter le château, Natsu.

Le verdict du roi tomba sur les deux jeunes gens comme un éclair de stupéfaction. Jusqu'à ce moment ils avaient été persuadés que le père de Lucy ne pourrait pas leur refuser cette requête. Et voilà qu'il le faisait d'un ton si catégorique!

-Mais… ! S'indigna Natsu. Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si, réfuta tranquillement son interlocuteur avec une pointe d'agacement. Je suis le roi, je peux faire ce que bon me semble.

Natsu devenait rouge de colère.

-J'ai promis à mon père de prendre soin de Lucy ! Je ne la laisserais pas partir sans moi ! C'est hors de question !

-Tu la laisseras partir, rétorqua le roi. Et tu resteras ici au château !

-Vous étiez l'ami de mon père ! Il a donné sa vie pour vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas me séparer de Lucy !

Lucy observa, bouche bée, les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui coulaient le long des joues de son ami. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant. Même alors qu'il venait de perdre son père, Natsu n'avait jamais pleuré de cette façon devant elle. Emue, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer par sa présence comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Jon était lentement descendu de son siège et s'approchait maintenant de Natsu. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu resteras ici et tu achèveras ta formation de soldat, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux. Un jour tu hériteras du poste de ton père, tu deviendras le capitaine de la Garde Royale. J'aurais alors besoin de toi pour préserver ma fille tout comme ton père l'a fait pour moi.

Natsu leva un regard ébahi sur le visage du roi, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

-Je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu reçoives le meilleur entrainement, continua le roi. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin que tu restes ici, Natsu. Je sais à quel point tu te sens uni à ma fille mais elle sera entre de bonnes mains, tu peux me croire. Gildartz l'aidera à continuer ses entrainements d'épées tout en la préservant de tous les dangers. C'est un homme honnête et fort, il saura la mettre à l'abri. Et Nana lui fera poursuivre son instruction de dame. Cette femme est cultivée et elle a bon cœur. Sa mère s'était déjà occupée de moi petit. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était une situation définitive. Vous vous reverrez dans quelques temps. Et tu seras alors en mesure de la protéger par toi-même. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour protéger ma fille c'est de la laisser partir. Elle reviendra.

Natsu cligna rapidement des paupières, perplexe. A l'évidence, il ne trouvait rien de cohérent à redire à ce discours empli de sagesse et d'une logique écrasante. Mais il ne semblait pas satisfait non plus.

-Natsu Dragneel. Le petit protégé d'Alexandre. Je vois que tu deviens un homme valeureux. Tu feras un grand guerrier. Nous aurons besoin de jeunes hommes dévoués comme toi pour rétablir la paix.

Lucy chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il s'agissait de Makarov, l'un des plus anciens membres du Conseil. Sous son crâne dégarni et ses cheveux restants blancs, les petits yeux du vieil homme brillaient comme des pépites tandis qu'il dévisageait Natsu. Un soupçon de sourire relevait imperceptiblement les coins de sa moustache blanche.

Natsu le regarda fixement puis, rougissant, il se gratta la tête, souriant d'un air gêné.

-Bien, conclut le roi. Il est temps pour vous deux d'aller vous coucher à présent. Lucy, ma chérie, un long voyage t'attend demain. Je viendrais te voir avant ton départ. Quand à toi Natsu, tu commenceras ton nouvel entraînement dès demain. Ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent. Ce sera beaucoup plus éprouvant. Alors tu vas avoir besoin de repos toi aussi. Bonne nuit les enfants !

Lucy fit une révérence devant son père et son Conseil, relevant le bas de sa robe dorée. Natsu fit de même, un pan de son écharpe trainant momentanément au sol. Ils se retournèrent ensuite, rebroussant leur chemin.

-A propos Lucy ! L'appela le roi avant qu'ils n'eussent disparus au bout du couloir.

-Oui père ? Fit la princesse en se retournant à demi.

-Cette robe te va à merveille.

Lucy lui renvoya son sourire et cette fois la joie lui monta véritablement aux yeux. Elle suivit ensuite son ami jusqu'à la sortie, méditant en silence les propos de son père.

Atteignant la porte de chêne, ils passèrent devant Luxus, Ever Green, Fried et Bixrow qui se tenaient toujours à leur poste.

-Bonne soirée, leur souhaita gentiment Natsu au passage.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Lucy vit les regards surpris qu'échangeaient les gardes derrière eux. Elle-même avait été très étonnée par l'absence de cynisme dans les mots de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si poli tout à coup ?

-Faut bien, répliqua Natsu avec un haussement d'épaules. Après tout ces gars seront bientôt mes frères d'armes.

Lucy eut un sourire ravi. Ainsi l'idée de faire partie de la Garde Royale avait plu à Natsu ! Elle était très heureuse pour lui. Elle savait qu'il serait à la hauteur. Il n'y avait personne de plus motivé que lui dans tout le château !

Arrivés aux bas des escaliers, les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à se séparer.

-Bon, soupira Lucy. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton entrainement ! Tu as intérêt à faire de ton mieux ! Je ne voudrais pas d'un Capitaine incapable à mes côtés ! Et je te préviens, je ne compte pas me laisser dépasser ! Moi aussi je m'entrainerais avec Gildartz ! A mon retour on s'affrontera dans le jardin de ma mère pour voir qui est le plus fort des deux!

-Hum.

Lucy fit la moue. Elle essayait de se montrer enthousiaste mais Natsu se limitait à la regarder d'un air bizarre. Enfin quoi ! C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient avant longtemps ! Il aurait pu faire un petit effort plutôt que faire juste « hum » !

-Bon…Ben, bonne nuit.

-Hum.

Déçue, elle releva ses jupons pour monter jusqu'à son dortoir.

-Lucy attend…

Natsu lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle était déjà sur la troisième marche et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit.

Les joues en feu, le jeune garçon s'enfuit dans le couloir aussi rapide qu'un chat. Lucy n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se remit à monter les escaliers, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ma princesse ! S'exclama Nana lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre. Je commençais à être vraiment préoccupée. Vous devez vous reposer. L'aube sera vite arrivée. Et vous n'avez… Il s'est passé quelque chose, ma princesse ?

Nana semblait alertée par l'expression de la fillette. Lucy alla se regarder dans le miroir, voulant savoir ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais elle ne trouva que son sourire béat et ses pommettes rosées. Riant de plus belle, Lucy toucha sa joue là où Natsu l'avait caressée de ses lèvres.

-Non il ne s'est rien passé, Nana. Je suis juste heureuse. Tout le monde semble avoir apprécié la façon dont tu m'as arrangée aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup Nana!

L'air peu convaincue, la jeune femme aida la petite princesse à se dévêtir et elle coucha dans le petit lit de la chambre voisine. L'aube s'annonçant, Nana alla la réveiller et lui fit enfiler sa robe couleur crème qu'elle aimait tant ainsi qu'une paire de souliers noirs. Elle lui attacha rapidement les cheveux en une couette et lui couvrit les épaules d'une cape noire un peu rêche sur sa peau.

Un chevalier frappa à la porte et les aida à porter les deux grands sacs qu'elles avaient préparés pour le voyage. Lucy jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Ses poupées de porcelaines, ses peluches aux fils d'or, son lustre miroitant, son miroir à pierreries, ses robes luxueuses, son parfum « goutte de pluie », sa couronne de princesse…Elle laissait tout ça derrière elle.

_Jusqu'à mon retour…_

Elle ferma la porte en sortant.

Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'aux écuries. Là, le roi et la reine ainsi que quelques membres du Conseil et de la Garde Royale attendaient leur arrivée.

-Lucy.

Layla prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant très étroitement contre sa poitrine.

-Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie.

-Tout ira bien mère.

Une voiturette en bois tirée par deux chevaux leur servirait de moyen de transport. Lucy connaissait bien un des deux animaux pour l'avoir chevauché à plusieurs reprises.

-Toupie ! La reconnut-elle en lui caressant l'encolure.

Toupie était une jument au pelage blanc tâché irrégulièrement de noir. Lucy éprouvait une affection particulière pour cet animal calme et docile. Natsu s'était toujours moqué d'elle en répétant qu'avec son pelage Toupie ressemblait plus à une vache qu'à un cheval ! Ce type alors !

-Je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'emmener avec toi.

Lucy se retourna vers le roi, le visage rayonnant.

-Merci père !

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Lucy sauta dans ses bras, très reconnaissante.

-Il est temps de quitter le bercail ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Gildartz avait lancé cet avertissement en consultant sa montre de poche. Il chargea les sacs de ses deux accompagnatrices dans la voiturette et se plaça à l'avant, tenant les rennes d'une main experte.

-Je compte sur vous deux, Nana, Gildartz, les rappela le roi Jon d'un air grave. Vous tenez entre vos mains mon plus précieux trésor.

-Elle ne courra aucun danger votre Majesté, déclara Gildartz en faisant claquer les rennes. Vous avez ma parole.

Les accompagnateurs du roi et de la reine rendirent eux aussi un dernier hommage à la princesse tandis que la voiturette s'engageait dans un chemin terreux.

-Bon voyage princesse !

-Prenez soin de vous !

-Comptez sur nous pour mettre rapidement un terme à cette guerre !

-Pour votre retour nous organiserons une merveilleuse fête de bienvenu !

-Bon courage princesse!

Les larmes aux yeux, Lucy s'inclina par la fenêtre, saluant de la main tous ces gens qui la couvraient de bénédictions. Elle eut une dernière vision de son père et de sa mère, qui main dans la main, la regardait partir au loin. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir ressenti plutôt qu'entendu les derniers adieux de sa mère tellement son cœur s'était accéléré à ces mots : « je t'aime ma chérie ».

_Je t'aime aussi, maman._

Ne pouvant plus distinguer leurs silhouettes, Lucy se radossa au fauteuil dur de la voiturette. Elle et Nana observèrent en silence comment le château diminuait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Levant sa main devant ses yeux, Lucy lui attribua rapidement la taille d'une petite aiguille de couture tellement il paraissait petit à l'horizon.

Puis ce fut au tour du château et de la capitale de disparaître derrière les troncs d'arbres de la forêt dans laquelle ils s'avançaient.

-Le roi nous a donné suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir partir loin d'ici et repartir à zéro, l'informa Nana d'une petite voix. Il ne nous a pas donné de destination précise alors nous utiliserons une bonne partie de l'argent pour mettre un maximum de distance entre le château et nous. Nous investisserons le reste dans une forge pour Gildartz. Nous allons devoir revêtir une toute nouvelle identité à compter de ce jour, ma princesse. Vous serez Diane, la fille du forgeron Tom Foster et de sa femme au foyer Ninette Foster. Mon vrai nom étant Natalie, j'ai pensé à Ninette pour que vous puissiez continuer à m'appeler Nana sans problèmes. Vous verrez, ma princesse. Tout se passera bien.

Lucy regardait sa femme de chambre d'un nouveau regard. Elle devait avoir 27 ans tout au plus. Elle était brune, un peu ronde et avait un joli visage en forme de cœur. Nana s'était toujours occupée d'elle depuis qu'elle était venue au monde. Elle avait exercé pour elle le rôle de grande sœur, le rôle de confidente. Elle se sentait très unie à elle. Etrangement calme, Lucy se dit que tant que Nana resterait à ses côtés elle ne se sentirait pas seule.

-Mais vu que vous et moi ne gardons aucun trait de ressemblance, je vais me voir dans l'obligeance de vous teindre les cheveux en brun ma princesse. Votre mère m'a fourni plusieurs dizaines de pots de teintures et nous nous en procurerons d'autres une fois installés. Je suis navrée. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à votre chevelure, ma princesse.

-Nana, dit soudain Lucy. Si on va vraiment prétendre être mère et fille, tu vas devoir arrêter de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « ma princesse ». Nous aurons beau être de très bons acteurs, ces indices n'échapperont à personne.

S'empourprant, Nana s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez raison ma prin… Je veux dire, tu as raison Diane.

Nana déglutit comme si prononcer ces simples mots lui avait coûté un effort surhumain. Lucy lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur que ça ? A partir de maintenant je serai ta fille. Je serai Diane Foster.

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle identité pour une nouvelle vie ! Comment s'en sortira Lucy dans sa périlleuse aventure ? Sera-t-elle vraiment à l'abri du danger ? Moi je sais ! Et pas vous ! XD En tout cas pour l'instant ! ^^<strong>


	6. Un rêve éveillé

**Episode 6 : Un rêve éveillé**

* * *

><p>L'odeur enivrante de l'herbe fraîchement coupée emplissait les narines de Diane. Ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur le sol, la jeune femme s'était allongée par terre après s'être attaquée aux repousses rebelles avec la faux de son père. La tâche avait été laborieuse sous le soleil brûlant de fin d'été mais malgré les protestations de Nana, Diane avait insisté pour s'en charger elle-même. En effet Diane aimait par-dessus tout se montrer utile réalisant ménage, couture, cuisine et assistant même parfois son père dans la forge.<p>

Ouvrant ses grands yeux couleur noisette sur le ciel bleu tacheté de petits nuages blancs, elle sentit les rayons du soleil lui lécher agréablement la peau. Dans sa robe verte confectionnée par Nana, Diane avait l'impression de se camoufler dans l'herbe, de ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature. Mêlant sa respiration au bruit du vent et aux craquements de brindilles des pins environnants, elle avait une grande conscience du grouillement de fourmis près de ses oreilles, des chants d'oiseaux dans leurs nids, des hennissements de Toupie et d'Eclair dans leur écurie.

Diane se remit debout et étira ses bras ankylosés par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Ramassant la faux, elle se dirigea vers les petites écuries de sa maison pour la remettre à sa place.

Toupie et Eclair l'accueillirent avec un vacarme assourdissant.

-Bonjour mes jolis ! Les salua Diane en leur caressant le museau. Vous avez faim, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais arranger ça !

Ouvrant une porte sur sa droite, Diane trouva les salades, les carottes, les quignons de pain et les épis de maïs que Nana avait déposé là pour eux. Elle les attrapa et les distribua aux deux chevaux qui se jetèrent dessus sans plus attendre.

Normalement ils les laissaient paitre tranquillement l'herbe du jardin mais ce matin Diane avait dû les enfermer dedans pour pouvoir faucher en paix. Toupie avait beau être très calme, il n'en allait pas de même pour son compagnon. Eclair, un grand gaillard au pelage noir brillant, pouvait parfois se montrer indiscipliné. Diane appréciait son côté sauvage mais en même temps elle s'efforçait de le canaliser. C'était surtout embêtant lorsqu'elle s'affairait à brosser sa crinière noire. Eclair, dans un éclat de révolte, avait failli l'écraser de ses sabots un jour alors qu'elle lui faisait sa toilette.

Nana avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là, qu'elle lui avait défendu de s'approcher à nouveau de l'animal. Mais cela faisait plus de trois ans que cet accident s'était produit. Diane avait depuis réussi petit à petit à réobtenir sa permission pour s'occuper à nouveau des écuries. A contrecœur, Nana avait finalement cédé mais elle lui répétait sans cesse d'être très prudente et de se défier de cet étalon aux accès imprévisibles.

-Bon appétit !

Diane les regarda mastiquer un instant leurs aliments, les puissants muscles de leur cou se contractant à chaque bouchée, puis elle s'éloigna d'une démarche légère.

Elle rejoignit la porte de chez elle, sentant l'odeur appétissante du pain tout juste sorti du four.

Ils habitaient une petite maison dans la prairie non loin du village de Saals. Restant un peu à l'écart des regards curieux des villageois, la famille se mêlait néanmoins aux activités locales. Notamment, ce matin-là son père Tom Foster s'était rendu au village en compagnie de son ami du coin, Phil, pour aller boire un verre à la taverne de Susie et se mettre ainsi au jus des actualités. Beaucoup de voyageurs s'arrêtaient là, c'était donc l'endroit idéal pour avoir des informations sur l'extérieur.

Ils se trouvaient à Barvald, la petite contrée dirigée par Lord Kendra, le père de la reine Layla de Magnolia. C'était un petit pays, mais très beau. Les gens y étaient chaleureux et le temps quasiment toujours ensoleillé. De plus ses terres fécondes n'avaient pas encore été souillées par les horreurs de la guerre qui faisait rage entre Magnolia et Rivars, ses deux pays frontaliers, depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Diane trouva Nana dans la cuisine tartinant des tranches de pain grillé avec une confiture de fraise faite maison. La petite femme potelée leva ses yeux sur elle.

-Regarde-toi ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es couverte de terre ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais pas à faucher le jardin ! Tom et moi sommes là pour ça. Et puis si tu continus à t'exposer autant au soleil tu vas finir par te brûler la peau. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter encore, ma princesse ?

Diane eut un sourire taquin.

-Et combien de fois est-ce que moi je vais devoir te répéter de ne plus m'appeler « ma princesse », Nana ?

Nana fit une moue amusée. Elle déposa devant Diane une assiette de tartines ainsi qu'un verre de jus de raisin.

-Toutes les jeunes filles sont des princesses aux yeux de leurs mères, rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'y a donc rien d'étrange à ce que je te surnomme comme ça.

-Je suppose.

Diane s'assit sur un petit tabouret de bois et croqua à pleines dents dans le pain chaud. S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, Nana s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui ôta l'herbe attrapée entre ses mèches brunes.

-Tes cheveux ont encore beaucoup poussé, constata-t-elle. Il est grand temps de raccourcir les pointes, ma princesse. Et de teindre les racines.

Nana avait chuchoté cette dernière recommandation dans l'oreille de Diane. Celle-ci hocha la tête gravement. Elle devait se teindre les cheveux toutes les deux semaines au minimum car sinon la couleur naturellement blonde de ses cheveux devenait rapidement visible au niveau des racines. Nana se procurait les teintures chez un apothicaire situé à quelques heures de cheval de Saals. En effet, elle préférait avoir un fournisseur étranger au village pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de leurs voisins.

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent enfin prit leur petit-déjeuner, elles montèrent les escaliers de leur modeste demeure et s'attaquèrent à la tâche. D'une main experte, Nana lui appliqua la teinture sur tout le cuir chevelu. Au bout d'un bon moment elle lui éclaircit les cheveux, éliminant le trop plein du produit avec l'eau sombre du bain. Puis elle les lui brossa et les découpa, laissant cascader ses cheveux jusqu'au niveau des épaules.

Finalement, Nana alla lui chercher une robe bleue unie qu'elle lui avait achetée trois mois en arrière. Mais tout comme la plupart des robes de Diane dernièrement, elle lui serrait trop au niveau de la poitrine.

-Dieu tout puissant ! S'exclama la femme. Tu as encore prit un tour de poitrine, ma parole ! Je vais devoir arranger cette robe-ci aussi.

Diane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les joues brûlantes. C'était au moins la énième fois que Nana répétait cela. C'était devenu un refrain habituel à ses oreilles. Et pourtant, il la gênait de plus en plus. La jeune fille se regarda dans le petit carreau de glace que lui tendait Nana. Elle retrouva ses grands yeux, ses pommettes rouges, ses cheveux sombres…Ainsi que son immense poitrine.

Elle n'avait cessé de grandir depuis quelques mois, atteignant des dimensions extraordinaires chez une fille de 16 ans. Pourtant Diane avait conservé sa taille fine et son corps svelte. Les muscles de son corps restaient fermes grâce à l'entrainement d'épées qu'elle suivait auprès de son père Tom. Elle ne souffrait donc pas d'une prise de poids mais simplement d'une augmentation scandaleuse de ses atouts féminins. Une évolution de son corps d'adolescente dont Diane se serait bien passée.

Pour elle, cette ample poitrine ne présentait que des inconvénients : gênante, lourde, tape à l'œil. Elle se sentait maladroite avec lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de manier l'épée que lui avait forgé Tom. Mais Nana semblait adorer ces changements de son corps.

-Tu as tellement grandis ! Se réjouit-elle en l'inspectant de haut en bas. Tu es devenue une véritable femme désormais ! Une véritable princesse ! J'aimerai tellement qu'ils puissent vous voir…Etre témoins de votre incroyable beauté… Le portrait craché de votre mère !

-Mais tu _es_ ma mère, Nana.

Diane devait souvent le lui rappeler. Nana avait encore tendance à l'oublier, ayant beaucoup de mal à éliminer ses vieilles habitudes malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Cela lui prenait parfois de la vouvoyer à nouveau ou de faire référence à leur passé au château. Mais Tom les avait déjà prévenues de faire attention à ces écarts. Les voisins avaient beaux être d'honnêtes gens, ils étaient aussi très fouineurs et trop bavards.

-Oui…, se reprit Nana d'un air distrait en repliant la robe bleue sur son avant-bras et en allant en chercher une autre. Oui c'est vrai. Tu es ma fille. Diane Foster.

Elle se récita cela comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elles attrapèrent une paire de paniers, s'apprêtant à aller chercher des fraises au marché matinal de Saals pour renouveler le stock de confiture dans la maison. Mais avant qu'elles n'eussent mis un pied dehors, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Tom, le salua Nana avec un sourire.

Mais ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Une ride profonde barrait inhabituellement son front. Nana s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai des nouvelles de Magnolia, répondit le grand homme. Deux soldats magnoliens apportaient un message de la part du roi Jon pour Lord Kendra. Ils se sont arrêtés en route dans la taverne de Susie. J'ai pu écouter ce qu'ils racontaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Diane avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, redoutant les nouvelles qui assombrissaient autant l'humeur du forgeron. Tom la regarda un long moment avant de parler, les sourcils froncés.

-La reine Layla est morte.

Diane pu entendre le bruit sourd que fit le panier de Nana en tombant par terre. La femme potelée avait levé ses mains sur sa bouche comme si elle voulait étouffer un cri.

Diane au contraire crispa ses doigts sur le panier avec force, faisant craquer les tiges de bois qui le constituaient.

_C'est impossible, _se rassura-t-elle. _Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il a dû mal entendre. Elle ne peut pas être morte. Pas elle. C'est impossible._

-Apparemment elle souffrait d'une maladie du sang qui lui drainait ses forces depuis quelques années, reprit Tom d'une voix douloureuse. Une maladie incurable appelée « leucémie » je crois. Même les plus grands médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour la sauver. Ils ne pouvaient que repousser le moment décisif. A ce qu'on dit, elle est morte le sourire aux lèvres, les mains serrées sur la couronne de sa fille.

Les larmes noyaient à présent les joues rondes de Nana et des tremblements violents secouaient ses épaules. Diane la regarda avec une certaine froideur.

_Comment pouvait-elle croire ces sottises ? C'était ridicule. La reine Layla n'avait jamais été malade. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, non ? Layla était une femme forte, tout le monde savait ça. Aucune maladie n'aurait pu l'abattre aussi facilement, pas même cette soit disant leucémie._

Pourtant Tom persistait à enfoncer le clou, tapant sur son cœur avec ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée qu'il voulait modeler à l'aide de son marteau.

-Le roi Jon a envoyé ces messagers pour prévenir Lord Kendra du décès de sa fille et pour le convoquer pour les funérailles qui auront lieu d'ici quelques jours. Elle sera enterrée dans le cimetière royal près du château comme l'indique la tradition. La veillée funèbre durera sept jours et durant ce temps son cercueil sera gardé dans l'église du Grand Clergé pour que le peuple puisse lui rendre un dernier hommage. D'après les soldats magnoliens, à leur départ de la capitale il y a deux jours, des montagnes de fleurs et de gens s'empilaient déjà devant les portes de l'église. La reine Layla était très aimée. Des gens des quatre coins de Magnolia traversent actuellement le pays pour aller lui faire leurs adieux.

Tom se tut enfin au grand soulagement de Diane. Lui et Nana la regardèrent ensuite, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais la jeune fille se limita à poser son panier sur la table.

-Je vais aller me promener un peu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. Je ne serais pas longue.

Elle s'avança alors vers la porte. Tom entama un mouvement, comme s'il voulait la retenir. Mais Nana secoua vivement la tête à son intention et il rabaissa son bras, se mettant de côté pour la laisser passer. Diane leur fut énormément reconnaissante à tous les deux. Elle avait besoin d'être seule en ce moment.

Sentant leurs regards sur sa nuque, elle s'engagea dans un petit chantier de terre à travers les bois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait par là. Elle s'y été déjà rendue quelques fois à cheval sur Toupie. Elle pouvait encore trouver les traces de sabot sur le sol terreux. C'était une promenade agréable. Diane aimait beaucoup la fraîcheur verdoyante de la forêt. Elle pouvait s'y arrêter pour ramasser les plants de fleurs qui poussaient en bordure du chemin. L'odeur des fleurs lui ramenait toujours des souvenirs agréables en mémoire : un jardin secret, le sol brûlant sous la plante des pieds, des éclats de rire…

Mais cette fois Diane n'avait pas envie de suivre le chemin habituel. S'écartant de la route, elle se faufila rapidement entre deux troncs d'arbres comme si elle avait quelqu'un à ses trousses. Et c'est qu'elle avait l'impression qui si elle s'arrêtait maintenant elle se ferait rattraper par cette souffrance terrible qui menaçait son esprit. Et une fois attrapée, elle n'aurait plus aucune issue.

Elle marcha donc longtemps encore, ne prêtant aucune attention au chemin qu'elle suivait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus humide et froide. La lumière se raréfiait. Les branches d'arbres recourbées prenaient un air menaçant, surnaturel. Mais indifférente à tout cela, Diane continuait d'avancer comme un spectre silencieux, zigzaguant sans but précis.

Elle trébucha soudain sur une racine en relief et elle faillit s'étaler par terre. Atterrissant sur ses genoux, elle remarqua alors que le sol était recouvert d'un lit de feuilles mortes qui avaient amorti sa chute.

Bouche bée, elle s'arrêta alors pour porter un regard circulaire tout autour d'elle. Cet endroit lui était étrangement familier. Elle était pourtant sûre de ne s'être jamais aventuré avant dans cette partie de la forêt. Nana ne lui avait jamais permis de s'écarter du chemin de terre principal.

Elle se souvint alors de ses rêves. Ils commençaient toujours comme ça : elle, marchant lentement dans un bois inquiétant. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de faire ce rêve. Après son départ de Magnolia, Diane avait en effet appris à le refouler. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui déplaisait, loin de là. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était accrochée plus longtemps à lui et qu'elle avait réussi à entabler une conversation avec le garçon mystérieux, il était devenu plus long, s'arrêtant au moment où le garçon répondait à son interrogation par une autre question : « qui es-tu toi ? ». Et la jeune fille se retrouvait alors toujours face à un dilemme.

Que devait-elle répondre à ça? Lucy Heartfilia la princesse de Magnolia ou Diane Foster la fille d'un forgeron ? La vérité ou le mensonge ? Pouvait-elle faire vraiment confiance à ce garçon inconnu au point de lui révéler son identité ?

Elle avait donc préféré ne rien dire, esquivant son rêve de son mieux. Cela faisait maintenant près de huit mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus refait. Mais voilà que le scénario de ses rêves apparaissait devant ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve éveillé. Comme si imagination et réalité se furent confondu au point de ne faire plus qu'un…

C'était absurde.

Se remettant debout, Diane secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote.

Un bruit sourd derrière elle l'alerta soudain. Se retournant sur le qui-vive, la jeune fille scruta les bois sans percevoir le moindre mouvement. Effrayée, elle recula de quelques pas puis se mit à courir en direction contraire à l'origine du bruit.

Lançant des regards répétés par-dessus son épaule, Diane n'arrêta sa course que lorsqu'elle eut quitté l'obscurité des bois. Elle mit alors ses mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de calmer sa respiration secouée. Mais elle eut à nouveau le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit où elle avait atterri. Un lac !

Diane resta pétrifiée, abasourdie. Ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'au lac brumeux de ses rêves ! C'était impossible ! Elle était vraiment en train de rêver ! Elle se demanda à quel moment elle avait pu s'endormir. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel mais la brume épaisse filtrait en partie ses rayons.

Dévorée par la curiosité, elle s'approcha lentement du bord du lac, inclinant sa tête sur l'eau immobile. Elle se demandait si elle retrouverait aussi le reflet habituel de ses songes. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ces yeux tristes, cet air fragile, cette lueur sombre. Diane eut un petit rire nerveux en comprenant enfin quelle était la source de ce chagrin : le décès de sa mère. Voilà la souffrance qu'elle avait aperçu dans ces rêves tant de fois.

Ses larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, rendant trouble son reflet sur l'eau.

Un bruissement derrière elle.

La jeune fille se mit debout lentement et pivota sur elle-même en sachant à l'avance ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs la regardait, debout en lisière de la forêt. Il devait avoir son âge à peu près et portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon long couleur kaki. Une chaîne d'argent lui enserrait la gorge y rattachant un pendentif en forme de croix.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent de haut en bas, l'air aussi assommé l'un que l'autre. Le garçon fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

-Te voilà enfin.

Diane fut frappée par le charme qu'elle trouva à sa voix et encore plus par la signification insensée de ses paroles. C'était comme si elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vécue ce moment une centaine de fois dans ses rêves. Comme si ce garçon la reconnaissait vraiment. Elle devait avoir perdue la raison. La douleur l'avait rendue folle. C'était la seule explication possible. Tout ça n'était qu'une hallucination.

Le garçon sembla amusé par son expression parce que soudain ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire moqueur.

C'était bien lui ! Diane aurait reconnu ce sourire entre mille ! Elle l'avait vu tellement souvent qu'il s'était ancré dans sa mémoire, y laissant une trace indélébile. Il s'agissait bien du garçon mystérieux ! Mais cette fois, rien ne bloquait la vue de Diane. Elle pouvait promener ses yeux écarquillés sur son visage. Des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient devant ses yeux noirs en amande. Il avait un visage pâle et carré encadré par une masse de cheveux sombres. Diane se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

-Tu es jolie.

Diane rougit violemment. Le garçon semblait l'analyser tout comme elle le faisait avec lui et il avait finalement lâché ce constat d'un ton approbateur. Elle trouva sa façon de lui lancer ce compliment un peu brusque mais en même temps terriblement séduisante.

-Est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidée à me révéler ton identité ou est-ce que je vais devoir te soudoyer pour ça ?

Troublée, Diane détourna les yeux du visage taquin de son interlocuteur. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le jeune garçon inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant sa réponse.

La jeune fille prit finalement une décision. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement s'enfuir comme elle le faisait à chaque fois durant son sommeil. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Diane, fit-elle. Diane Foster.

Le garçon plissa les yeux un instant, comme s'il doutait de sa parole. Puis finalement il fit un semblant de révérence dérisoire.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Diane. Moi je suis Eric. Eric Tyrion.

* * *

><p><strong>Le rêve devient réalité pour notre jeune princesse ! Elle décide cependant de préserver son secret, gardant ses distances. Mais restera-t-elle longtemps prudente face à ce bel inconnu ? ^^<strong>


	7. Du changement dans l'air

**Episode 7 : Du changement dans l'air**

* * *

><p>-Je vois. Alors tu t'es installée vivre ici avec tes parents il y a cinq ans.<p>

-Hum hum.

-Et pourquoi vous avez choisi cet endroit ?

-Euh…C'est une région tranquille.

-Tranquille ? A mourir d'ennui tu veux dire !

Eric et Diane étaient assis côte à côte au bord de l'eau miroitante du lac. Les bras enlacés autour de ses genoux, Diane répondait avec précaution aux questions du garçon. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. Quand à Eric, il était négligemment allongé sur le dos, prenant appuis sur ses coudes.

-Diane, repartit-il. Je peux te poser une question ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à te promener seule comme ça dans les bois ? Ça peut être dangereux tu sais. Tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

Les bras de Diane se serrèrent davantage autour de ses jambes.

-Je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle. Je ne faisais pas attention à où j'allais. C'est que…Je viens d'apprendre le décès d'un parent.

Eric se redressa, l'air compatissant.

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

-Merci.

-Vous étiez proches ?

-Oui. Même si ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne se voyait plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux, n'écoutant que le bruit régulier de leurs respirations.

-C'était donc ça, chuchota Eric.

Diane le regarda, perplexe.

-Dans mes rêves tu avais toujours cet air triste, expliqua le garçon. Tes yeux remplis de larmes étaient la seule chose que je pouvais voir de ton visage. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste. Mais quand tu te tournais vers moi, il y avait toujours cette lumière au fond de tes yeux…Comme si tu étais émerveillée par ce que tu voyais. Ça me faisait rire.

Il arborait le demi-sourire moqueur de ses rêves. Diane en fut quelque peu irritée.

-Et toi tu te moquais de moi à chaque fois ! Conclut-elle.

-Non. Pas vraiment, se défendit l'autre. J'étais plutôt…satisfait. J'ai toujours aimé avoir cet effet chez les jolies filles.

Diane fit la moue, ne s'habituant toujours pas à la façon brutale qu'avait Eric de lui faire ses avances. Mais il avait beau mal s'y prendre, elle n'y était pas totalement insensible.

Elle essaya de changer de sujet, mal à l'aise.

-Eric, tu as une idée de pourquoi nous faisons ces rêves ?

Le garçon prit un air pensif.

-Malheureusement c'est une question dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Moi aussi je me le demande. C'est comme…s'il existait une connexion entre toi et moi. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

Comme s'ils étaient sous l'effet d'un enchantement, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent longuement, cherchant la réponse à leur interrogation dans l'iris de l'autre. Mais Eric brisa cette magie, se raclant la gorge.

-Ou bien c'est peut-être tout simplement des choses qui arrivent, proposa-t-il.

-Peut-être, répéta Diane en détournant les yeux.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence mais Eric ne fut pas long à le combler.

-Parles moi de toi ! Après tout ce temps passé à rêver de toi, crois-moi, j'ai un bon nombre de question à te poser !

-Je t'en déjà dis pas mal, objecta Diane. Toi par contre tu ne m'as rien raconté sur toi.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton suffisant, voulant esquiver au maximum les questions délicates que pourrait lui poser le garçon. Elle n'aimait pas être forcée de mentir.

Eric parut moins enclin à la conversation tout à coup. Avec un petit sourire arrogant, il s'inclina vers elle.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterais peut-être une autre fois si tu acceptes de me revoir.

Diane recula, à cheval entre l'enchantement et l'indignation. Ce type débordait d'assurance ! Il avait lancé ces mots comme s'il savait à l'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y refuser ! Pourtant cette attitude poussait Diane à faire l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait d'elle ! Quel vantard !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te revoir ?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux puis il éclata subitement de rire, comme si elle avait raconté une très bonne blague.

-Eh ben ! Dis donc ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu n'es pas une fille facile à ce que je vois ! Tant mieux. Ça rendra les choses plus amusantes.

Soufflant par le nez avec énervement, Diane se remit debout. Elle était outrée par tant d'auto-estime de la part d'Eric. Ça devenait insupportable !

-J'aimerais dire que ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Bonne journée, Eric !

Elle s'éloigna la tête haute en faisant de grandes foulées, plantant là le garçon et son sourire agaçant. Elle était Lucy Heartfilia ! Du sang royal circulait dans ses veines ! Elle n'avait pas à tolérer l'impertinence de ce moins que rien ! Il n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre victime à qui aller faire la cour ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui ! A l'évidence la réalité était toujours plus décevante que les rêves !

-Diane ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais perdue.

La jeune fille se glaça soudain, le pied à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Merde ! C'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas où je suis !_

-Tu devrais faire attention, continua le garçon. Ce bois est vaste et il grouille d'animaux sauvages. Personnellement je n'aimerais pas m'y perdre. Surtout après le coucher du soleil…

Les lèvres ne formant plus qu'un trait sévère, Diane se retourna d'un bloc.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, se sachant piégée.

Eric arborait son large sourire, montrant une rangée de dents impeccablement blanches. Assis toujours à la même place, il se regardait les ongles comme s'il s'agissait d'un tableau aux peintures extraordinaires.

-Je pourrais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, répondit-il. Je connais cette forêt comme les doigts de ma main. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce lac, je n'ai pas arrêté de venir ici.

-Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Diane.

-Pour te chercher, bien sûr.

Diane en eut le souffle coupée. Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses aussi naturellement ? Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Entre temps, Eric s'était remis debout.

-Je connais le chemin jusqu'à Saals. De là tu pourras t'en sortir pour retrouver ta maison ?

La gorge serrée, Diane fit oui de la tête.

-Très bien, conclut Eric. Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Nouvellement contrariée, Diane leva un regard méfiant sur lui.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Rien de bien méchant ! Pouffa Eric. Je veux juste que tu acceptes ma proposition de nous revoir. Tu verras, même si je suis un peu bavard je ne mords pas je t'assure. Tu finiras par m'apprécier.

Diane fit la grimace.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !

-C'est parce que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Toujours.

Diane mesura un moment la détermination dans le regard noir qui lui faisait face. Puis, s'avouant vaincue, elle céda à la requête de son accompagnateur.

-D'accord. Mais seulement une fois ! Insista-t-elle. Après ça tu me laisseras tranquille.

Le sourire d'Eric s'élargit.

-Après ça ce sera toi qui me supplieras de nous retrouver.

-C'est ça ouais !

Diane ne put néanmoins réprimer son envie de rire.

Ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côte, traversant la forêt en se chamaillant allègrement. Diane se surprit à rire plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se sentait légère, déjouant les avances toujours plus sournoises de son partenaire. Elle le trouvait osé et têtu, mais il était aussi très drôle et très malin. Elle n'avait jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi contradictoire !

Ils atteignirent enfin la bordure de la forêt et Diane pu retrouver au loin les silhouettes des maisons de la ville. Un peu à l'écart dans la prairie, elle retrouva sa petite demeure où Nana et Gildartz devaient se faire un sang d'encre. La journée était bien avancée et il ferait bientôt nuit. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient partis à sa recherche…

-Bon. Et bien je te remercie Eric de m'avoir accompagnée. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

-A votre service, mademoiselle.

Eric attrapa la main de Diane et y déposa un baiser galant. Lui clignant un œil enjoué, il s'éloigna à reculons pour se réfugier à nouveau dans l'obscurité des bois.

-Demain. Ici. A la même heure. Fais de beaux rêves, Diane. J'espère m'y trouver avec toi.

Bouche bée, la jeune fille le regarda disparaître de son champ de vision.

Elle mit encore quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, étourdie. Puis secouant la tête, elle se remit à marcher en direction de sa maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Elle les trainait comme une condamnée à mort, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle redoutait autant.

Elle traversa enfin le seuil de son foyer. Quelqu'un la serra immédiatement dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

-Ma princesse ! Pleurnicha Nana. Vous allez bien ! Nous ne savions pas quoi faire ! Gildartz est parti vous chercher avec Eclair ! Il m'a dit de rester ici au cas où vous reviendriez ! Nous redoutions le pire !

Les yeux de Nana étaient très rouges et très gonflés. Comme si elle avait passé la journée à pleurer.

_Mince, _culpabilisa la jeune fille.

Elle tapota maladroitement le dos de sa fausse mère.

-Je suis désolée Nana. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter comme ça. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à toi et à Gildartz. Nous allons attendre à ce qu'il revienne.

Se calmant un peu, Nana se mit à préparer un repas improvisé : une délicieuse soupe aux oignons dont elle avait le secret. Lucy n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit mais son ventre se plaignait quand même de la faim qui l'accablait, gargouillant bruyamment.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Gildartz fit irruption dans la pièce, ses cheveux brun-roux décoiffés sur sa tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvée ! Se lamenta-t-il. Je vais aller demander à Phil et à quelques voisins de m'aider à fouiller les bois ! Je suis sûr que… !

Ses yeux désorbités s'étaient finalement posés sur la figure immobile de Lucy. Il se figea.

-Je suis navrée de vous avoir causé tant de soucis, s'excusa Lucy. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Gildartz cligna des yeux, incrédule. Puis il soupira, profondément soulagé.

-Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil, petite. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si je manquais à ma parole envers le roi. J'ai juré de donner ma vie pour toi. Et puis n'oublie pas que Nana et moi nous ne te protégeons pas uniquement par obligation. Bien qu'on ne soit pas tes vrais parents, nous t'avons élevée quand même.

-Je sais. Je te demande pardon Gildartz.

Lucy sentit à nouveau ce poids dans sa poitrine. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Ce qu'elle avait redouté. Les heures passées au bord du lac auprès d'Eric avaient momentanément apaisé cette angoisse mais à présent elle revenait avec force, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

_Gracieuse et forte_, lui chuchota une voix familière dans ses souvenirs.

Lucy en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais, ravalant ses sanglots, elle suivit les conseils que lui avaient un jour donnés sa mère. Elle ferait face à son destin. Elle était prête.

-Nana, Gildartz, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Elle préféra néanmoins qu'ils se mettent à table d'abord. A cause d'elle ils n'avaient rien avalé de la journée et vu ce qu'elle avait à leur dire, elle préférait qu'ils aient le ventre plein. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, ne dégustant pas vraiment les aliments. Une saveur amère sur la langue.

Enfin, Lucy prit la parole.

-Ma mère est morte.

Prononcer ces paroles avait été bien plus difficile de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru. C'était une sentence absolue et irréversible. Prononcer à voix haute ces mots lui faisait l'effet de tuer une nouvelle fois sa mère, de lui ôter tout espoir de survie. Mais c'était la vérité et ils devaient lui faire face. Lucy n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher plus longtemps. De fuir le danger ou le désespoir. Cette fois, elle serait vraiment courageuse.

_Tu seras fière de moi, maman. Je te le promets. Regarde-moi._

-Il est temps d'arrêter cette comédie, reprit-elle en se mettant debout. De mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Je dois retourner auprès de mon père pour les funérailles de ma mère. Il est hors de question que je continue à me cacher sous ces conditions. Nous nous rendrons à Magnolia et je cesserais d'être la princesse disparue. Je reprendrais la place qui me correspond. Je reprendrais ma couronne.

Nana et Gildartz paraissaient déboussolés.

-Mais… Ma princesse, protesta Nana. La guerre n'est pas encore terminée.

-Ce n'étaient pas les ordres du roi, l'appuya Gildartz.

-Peu importe, les coupa Lucy d'un ton autoritaire. Ce sont mes ordres à moi, Lucy Heartfilia. Je ne continuerais pas à me cacher éternellement ! Mon père a besoin de moi ! Je dois me rendre à ses côtés pour l'épauler ! Et c'est ce que je compte faire, avec ou sans votre permission. A vous de voir maintenant si vous voulez m'accompagner ou non.

Nana et Gildartz échangèrent un regard fugace. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'agenouillèrent devant la jeune fille, posant un genou à terre.

-Nous vous suivrons bien évidemment, ma princesse, assura Nana les yeux brillants. Notre place est à vos côtés.

-Vous n'avez pas seulement hérité de sa beauté mais aussi de la ténacité de votre mère, constata Gildartz d'un air mécontent. Puisqu'il paraît impossible de vous détourner de votre objectif je m'engage à vous escortez où que vous irez. Vous pouvez compter sur mon épée, ma princesse.

Emue par tant de dévouement, Lucy ne put retenir les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Mais elle les laissa couler sur ses joues car il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Après cinq ans elle allait enfin rentrer au château. A la maison.

* * *

><p>-Gray! T'étais passé où ?<p>

-Ne me dis pas que tu te faisais du souci pour moi, Lyon ! Ça me touche vraiment !

-Tss ! Je me demandais seulement si tu n'avais pas clapser dans un ravin, histoire de libérer une place dans la lignée de succession au trône. Tu sais qu'après toi je suis l'héritier légitime du royaume de Rivars et bientôt de celui de Magnolia aussi, une fois que la guerre sera gagnée.

-Humhum…Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, cher cousin !

Lyon retourna ses lèvres sur ses dents, l'air dégoutté.

Il y avait toujours existée une certaine rivalité entre Gray Fullbuster et Lyon Bastia. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'étaient considéré l'un l'autre comme des rivaux, s'affrontant pour la moindre chose comme si leur vie était en jeu. En temps normal, Gray n'aurait pas été long à répondre aux provocations de son cousin. Mais ce soir-là il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu à son cousin.

Sautant agilement de la branche sur laquelle il était assis, Lyon rejoignit Gray qui, les mains dans les poches, s'avançait nonchalamment jusqu'à leur demeure.

Lyon fixa avec curiosité le visage paisible de son cousin. Un sourire stupide plaqué aux lèvres, le pendentif en forme de croix de Gray se balançait sur sa poitrine au rythme de ses pas et il marmonnait une chanson au fond de sa gorge d'un air béat.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'interrogea Lyon.

-Lyon, répondit Gray avec patience. Il va bientôt falloir que tu apprennes à te mêler de tes oignons, mon cher cousin.

-Humpf ! Cracha l'autre. De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Brave petit !

-Petit ? Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi !

-Tu dis ça comme s'il y avait plus d'un an d'écart entre nous.

-Mentalement, oui. Regarde-toi. Tu passes ta journée à gambader dans la forêt vêtu comme un mendiant. Et croire qu'un jour tu seras roi…Oncle Erys aurait honte de te voir dans cet état.

-Laisse mon père en dehors de ça, tu veux bien ? S'énerva le jeune brun. Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système ! J'ai l'air d'un mendiant ? Et toi alors ?

Gray le regarda de haut en bas, cherchant un défaut. Mais à son grand regret il ne pouvait rien reprocher au port impeccable de son cousin.

Lyon portait une longue cape blanche aux bordures brodées et un pantalon gris clair sans le moindre pli. Cette tenue faisait joliment ressortir la couleur grise de ses cheveux. Et Lyon en était conscient. Un large sourire fendit son visage, plissant légèrement ses yeux noirs bridés.

-Tu disais ? Se moqua-t-il.

Gray eut un large sourire à son tour.

-Tu ne devrais pas porter une couleur aussi claire, l'avertit-il d'un ton serein. Le blanc se tâche facilement, c'est connu.

-Il suffit de savoir se tenir éloigné des déchets comme toi, répliqua Lyon.

-Bah tu sais, un accident c'est vite arrivé.

Sur ces mots, Gray s'inclina vivement pour attraper une motte de terre qu'il balança ensuite sur son cousin. Lyon regarda avec horreur les traces marrons que l'attaque de Gray avait laissée sur sa cape immaculée.

-PETIT CON ! Beugla-t-il. TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

-TU ME CHERCHES, TU ME TROUVES ! VIENS LA QUE JE T'ARRANGE LE PORTRAIT COUSINET !

Lyon s'arracha la cape tandis que Gray tirait sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Torses nus, les deux cousins se faisaient face, les poings levés. Ils allaient se porter le premier coup quand une voix féminine tonna.

-Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries un peu ?

Gray et Lyon se figèrent sur place, les poings encore levés. Ils tournèrent leur regard sur la silhouette croisée de bras qui venait de les reprendre.

-Franchement ! Vous avez quel âge ?

Oul devait sans cesse corriger leurs enfantillages, désespérée par leur manie de s'affronter pour tout et partout.

-Et puis rhabillez-vous, nom de Dieu !

Celle-là aussi était une mauvaise habitude dont elle essayait de les dépouiller. Mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Gray et Lyon trouvaient toujours une bonne excuse pour se dévêtir en public.

Général de la Garde du roi Erys, cette guerrière talentueuse avait depuis quelques années assumée le rôle de maître d'épée auprès des deux jeunes hommes. Et depuis deux ans maintenant, le roi lui avait ordonné de s'exiler avec eux pour achever leur entrainement tout en veillant à leur sécurité. Il avait ainsi imité la procédure qu'avait suivie le roi Jon, son ennemi, pour protéger sa fille Lucy. Après tout, la survie de l'héritier de la couronne était primordiale.

Malgré ça, Lyon et Gray avaient très mal encaissé le fait d'être éloigné du combat. Agés de 18 et 17 ans, ils se trouvaient suffisamment expérimentés pour prendre part à la bataille et avaient accueilli comme une offense le traitement que le roi leur imposait.

Néanmoins les choses avaient changé. Oul venait de recevoir un message de la part d'un voyageur anonyme, un espion du roi Erys sans doute.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous les deux, continua la jeune brune aux cheveux courts. Ça devrait vous faire plaisir. Les choses vont bientôt bouger. La reine Layla est décédée il y a quelques jours. Nous allons pouvoir rejoindre le roi Erys. La victoire sera bientôt à nous.

Lyon émit un cri de joie, levant les bras au ciel avec enthousiasme. Il fut surpris en ne trouvant pas la même excitation dans les traits de son cousin.

-Gray ! Tu as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Oul ? On va pouvoir rentrer à Rivars ! La guerre est pratiquement gagnée ! Cet imbécile d'Heartfilia ne pourra jamais remonter la pente ! La victoire est à nous !

Gray savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer joyeux. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait quelques heures en arrière. Mais à présent, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était à Diane. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment la revoir avec tout ça ? S'il partait maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de retourner sur ses pas. Trop de responsabilités l'attendaient. Pourtant, il sentait que Diane était importante…Ces rêves...Ils devaient avoir un sens !

* * *

><p><strong>Oulàlà ! Les choses sont sur le point d'être chamboulées pour nos personnages ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez du NatsuLucy mais ça n'empêche pas un Eric/Diane, n'est-ce pas ? XD La suite en fin de semaine ! (eh oui ! c bientôt la rentrée malheureusement ! mes publications risquent d'être un peu plus espacées. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je laisse tomber ! Akiramenai ! ^^)**


	8. Jardin de rêve

**Episode 8 : Jardin de rêves**

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là Lucy ne rêva pas ou en tout cas n'en garda pas le souvenir. Se réveillant à plusieurs reprises recouverte de sueur, elle eut un mal fou à trouver le repos. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, la rendant nerveuse. Elle pensait à sa mère, elle pensait à son père, elle pensait à Magnolia. Mais elle pensait aussi à Natsu. Son meilleur ami d'enfance. Où était-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il avait atteint son objectif de rejoindre la Garde Royale ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ?<p>

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu qu'elle se demandait même quel aspect il aurait maintenant. Cinq ans… Après tout elle-même n'était plus la même qu'avant. Elle avait pris le caractère et les rondeurs d'une femme.

Avec un sourire, Lucy se demanda soudain si Natsu lui en ferait la remarque quand ils se reverraient. Mais elle nia rapidement cette possibilité. Natsu n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce qui était des compliments… Ça au moins elle était sûre que ça n'avait pas changé.

Non. Connaissant Natsu, la première chose qu'il ferait en la voyant ce serait de la défier à un duel d'épée. Et cette fois tous les deux pourraient se servir de véritables épées ! Ce serait mille fois mieux qu'avant !

Elle se surprit alors à se remémorer le dernier souvenir qu'elle gardait de lui. Avec un petit rire nerveux, elle se retourna dans son lit.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Natsu l'avait embrassée sur la joue. Bien que ce ne fût qu'un geste affectueux entre gamins, Lucy y accordait bien plus d'importance. Ça avait été la première et unique fois qu'un garçon l'avait embrassée.

Quoique…Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Eric aussi lui avait embrassé la main…

Avec un nouveau rire hystérique, Lucy se retourna dans l'autre sens. Les draps de son lit étaient complètement défaits, traînant à moitié sur le sol. Mais cela lui était égal. De toute façon elle avait beaucoup trop chaud pour se couvrir.

Eric…Ce garçon était vraiment un casse-pieds ! Il avait finalement réussi à lui arracher la promesse de le rejoindre le matin suivant ! Mais uniquement par chantage ! Elle tiendrait sa parole docilement puis l'enverrait voir ailleurs ! Bien qu'il soit très avenant elle n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Et puis ce serait bête de lui donner de faux espoirs alors qu'elle avait décidé de partir au plus vite pour le château.

Le départ avait été décidé pour le soir même étant donné que les funérailles de sa mère se célèbreraient dans quatre jours seulement. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle pourrait facilement leur prendre trois jours même en limitant leurs bagages car contrairement aux messagers du roi Jon qui avaient rapidement traversé le pays sur leurs coursiers, eux ne disposaient que de Toupie, une jument paisible, et d'Eclair, un cheval rétif. Ils devaient donc partir au plus tôt afin de s'assurer d'y être à temps voulu.

Ces préoccupations continuèrent à hanter l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ne dormit que par saccades. Finalement, les premiers rayons de soleil la sortirent de son endormissement superficiel et elle se lava et se vêtit doucement. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Nana et Gildartz. Attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, elle laissa un petit mot sur la table pour avertir du motif de son absence.

« Je suis parti faire mes adieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas longue. A tout à l'heure, Lucy ».

Cela lui fit étrange de signer à nouveau avec ce prénom. Elle avait tellement longtemps vécu sous le masque de Diane Foster que c'était devenu naturel pour elle. Et sûrement, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa chevelure dorée et ses habits de Cour, elle n'arriverait pas totalement à se défaire de cette carapace. Elle se sentait comme un papillon qui s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement sa chrysalide.

Lucy sourit, amusée de se comparer à une chenille.

Elle sortit ensuite, évitant de faire claquer la porte derrière elle, et croquant sa pomme, se dirigea vers le village de Saals. Elle devait passer par là pour atteindre l'endroit où Eric l'avait déposée la veille. Il était encore tôt alors le petit village était encore endormi. Les volets des maisons s'ouvraient peu à peu et la plupart des rues étaient désertes.

Lucy porta un regard chaleureux à cette ville qui lui avait servi de refuge. Elle s'y était toujours sentit en sécurité, notamment en considérant que Barvald était sous la protection de Lord Kendra, son grand-père. C'était un peu triste de penser qu'elle avait passé autant de temps sur ces terres sans pouvoir lui rendre visite une seule fois. Elle n'avait jamais eu de très grandes relations avec lui étant donné qu'il s'était rarement déplacé jusqu'au château de son père, mais sa mère Layla lui avait souvent vanté les qualités de son père. Le désignant comme un homme au rude caractère mais au cœur tendre depuis la mort prématurée de sa femme.

Gildartz avait souvent entendu dire au village que Lord Kendra avait été très peiné et contrarié par la disparition de sa nièce. S'opposant au projet de son père de la cacher jusqu'à la fin des hostilités, il n'avait depuis ce jour-là plus rendu visite du tout à son gendre ni à sa fille. Mais à présent les choses avaient changées. Il serait bien obligé de se rendre à la capitale de Magnolia maintenant que sa fille était décédée. Le pauvre homme devrait porter à nouveau le deuil de sa famille. Cette tragédie apaiserait les tensions existant entre Lord Kendra et le roi Jon. En tout cas, ainsi l'espérait Lucy.

-Salut, Diane ! Hé ! Diane !

Perdue dans ses divagations, Lucy mit un instant à comprendre qu'on s'adressait à elle.

-Bonjour Phil !

Phil était un bon ami de Gildartz, ou plutôt de Tom Foster. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à faire vivre sa forge à ses débuts dans le village. Phil avait amplement vanté la qualité de ses créations et de nombreux voyageurs s'étaient finalement rendu à la forge pour le vérifier d'eux même. Et chacun d'entre eux avait été satisfait. Objectivement, Lucy était tout à fait d'accord avec leur jugement. Les épées et les armures que fabriquait Gildartz étaient à la fois solides et légères. Il avait bien choisi son domaine lorsqu'il avait revêtu sa nouvelle identité. Et puis il s'était petit à petit gagné une renommée dans la région. En tant de guerre, les commandes d'armes de la part de Magnolia étaient très nombreuses et il les avait satisfaites de son mieux et secrètement. Par contre, il avait toujours aimablement refusé les commandes de Rivars, ne voulant pas ravitailler l'ennemi en armes. Mais face à leur mécontentement, il s'était toujours excusé auprès de ses clients rivarins en faignant vouloir rester neutre durant le conflit par peur des répercussions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici de si bonne heure ? L'interrogea Phil. Ne me dis pas que tu as un rendez-vous secret ?

L'homme lui tapota gentiment du coude en lui clignant un œil complice. Lucy fut amusée par son sourire espiègle. Avec ses cheveux roux en pagaille, ses yeux vert émeraude et ses tâches de son, Phil avait une tête très sympathique. Il devait avoir aux alentours de trente-cinq ans mais il faisait plus jeune avec ses blagues et son esprit constamment joyeux.

-Eh bien il se trouve que oui, avoua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Phil en eut le souffle coupé. Il l'avait toujours taquiné avec ça, assurant qu'une jolie fille comme elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un prétendant dans le village. Mais Lucy ne s'était jamais trop mêlée aux enfants de son âge, suivant ses cours auprès de Nana à la maison, et puis Gildartz s'était chargé de maintenir éloignés les « petits voyous de Saals », comme il les avait baptisé lui-même.

C'est pourquoi Phil ne s'était pas attendu à frapper dans le mille avec ses plaisanteries habituelles.

-Tu-tu-tu-tu as un rendez-vous ? Tituba-t-il.

-Oui, sourit amplement Lucy.

-Avec un garçon ?

-Oui.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui !

-Et-et-et tes parents sont au courant ?

-Non, fit-elle en prenant un ton faussement sérieux. Alors je compte sur vous pour me garder le secret !

-Oh ! O.K.. Je vois le genre.

Phil regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche en se passant la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il était en possession d'une information hautement compromettante. Lucy réprima son envie d'éclater de rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite. Ton secret est sain et sauf avec moi. Mais est-ce qu'il est réglo ce mec au moins ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. Mais bon, je crois que oui. En fait c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis très longtemps. D'une certaine manière, je lui fais confiance.

Elle se rendit compte de la véracité de ses paroles en les prononçant. Après tout, elle avait passée des années à rêver de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se lançait vers l'inconnu. Il avait toujours été présent dans ses songes.

-Bon, grogna Phil l'air peu convaincu. Alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais dans la taverne de Susie. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si ce malheureux te met un doigt dessus. On ne m'appelle pas Phil le déglingueur pour rien…

Lucy fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

-Je croyais que c'était dû à ton succès auprès des femmes ?

Le teint de Phil devint aussi rouge que la teinte orangée de ses cheveux, lui donnant l'apparence d'une carotte géante. Lucy dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer son hilarité. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce personnage très comique ! Ses visites à la maison se passaient toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Lui tapotant le bras pour le sortir d'embarras, Lucy prit congé.

Elle croisa encore quelques villageois avant d'arriver à bon port.

-Tu es venue finalement.

Lucy sursauta au son inattendu de cette voix familière.

Elle se tourna vers Eric, qui les mains dans les poches, se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Il s'était visiblement mieux arrangé ce matin. Une longue veste blanche recouvrait son T-Shirt bleu clair, et il portait un ample pantalon bleu marine rentré dans des bottes noires aux lacets hauts qui lui arrivaient au genou. Ses cheveux d'encre avaient été soigneusement coiffés et ils retombaient élégamment sur ses yeux sombres qui la fixaient.

Lucy se sentit soudain un peu honteuse dans sa simple robe blanche aux rayures oranges et avec ses souliers beiges. Elle avait néanmoins prit le soin de s'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec un joli lacet de soie couleur pêche que lui avait offert Gildartz pour son quatorzième anniversaire.

Gray la regarda de haut en bas avec insistance. Il eut ensuite un sourire charmeur.

-Tu es aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, la complimenta-t-il.

-Euh…Merci, farfouilla Lucy.

-J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'avais pas l'air très emballée.

-Et je ne le suis toujours pas, rétorqua-t-elle en retrouvant son sang-froid. Si je suis ici c'est parce que je tiens toujours ma parole. Rien de plus.

Une lueur triste traversa rapidement le regard du jeune homme mais ce fut tellement rapide que Lucy crut l'avoir imaginé.

-Je me demande si je réussirais vraiment à faire fondre ton cœur de glace, Diane.

-A ta place je n'essaierais pas, Eric.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Tu n'en tireras rien.

Lucy essayait de donner un ton ferme à sa voix, voulant paraître beaucoup plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. En réalité Eric la déstabilisait. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il fut le garçon de ses rêves. Ce fait était trop phénoménal pour qu'elle y soit indifférente. Mais peu importaient ses émotions. La réalité était toute autre. Elle devrait quitter la région pour ne plus y revenir. Diane Foster disparaîtrait à jamais. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Eric. Lui faire croire que quelque chose entre eux était possible serait se jouer de lui. Elle n'était pas si cruelle. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que leur histoire était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle soit ferme.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, Eric se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Lucy leva progressivement les yeux vers lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Elle ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi mais son cœur s'emballait, battant tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignit qu'Eric ne s'en aperçoive.

-J'ai pour devise de ne jamais baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayé, déclara Eric. Alors désolé de te décevoir Diane mais je ne vais pas me décourager aussi vite.

Elle déglutit. Eric retrouva son demi-sourire moqueur.

-Suis-moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Je sais que tu vas adorer.

Avec un haussement de sourcils intrigué, Lucy s'aventura à nouveau dans les bois à la suite du garçon. Ils marchèrent en silence, écoutant les chants d'oiseaux matinaux. C'était le moment de la journée où leurs mélodies vocales étaient les plus fortes et les plus belles. Lucy levait les yeux jusqu'aux sommets des arbres, cherchant les parfaits musiciens animaliers qui étaient à l'origine de tant de beauté.

Le nez en l'air, son pied s'accrocha soudain à une liane. Avec un petit cri de surprise, Lucy s'étala par terre.

-Diane !

Eric s'était précipité auprès d'elle alors qu'elle gémissait mollement de douleur.

-Tu t'es blessée ? S'inquiéta le garçon. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Ma cheville…

-Laisse-moi regarder.

Eric lui attrapa la jambe droite et inspecta attentivement son articulation. Lui ôtant délicatement le soulier, il massa sa cheville d'une main assurée.

-Tu as mal quand je fais ça ?

-N-Non, murmura Lucy.

Elle était quelque peu intimidée par la prise en charge d'Eric. Ses mains étaient si douces sur sa peau, si attentionnées…

-Je ne crois pas que tu te sois foulé la cheville, diagnostiqua enfin Eric. Si c'était le cas ça aurait déjà gonflé. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop forcer. Tu veux que je te porte ? L'endroit où je veux t'emmener est tout près, tu verras.

-Non non ! Rougit-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux marcher.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista l'autre. Ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire.

-Non, merci.

Eric l'aida à se remettre debout, l'air déçu.

-Dommage, soupira-t-il. Ça m'aurait donné une bonne excuse pour te tripoter.

Indignée, Lucy lui envoya un puissant coup de poing sur le bras. Eric lança un grognement de douleur en se frictionnant le point d'impact.

-Aoouuh ! Se plaignit-il.

-Ça t'apprendra à dire ce genre de trucs à la légère !

Lucy avait envie d'accélérer et de le laisser là à ruminer sa douleur mais sa récente expérience l'avait rendue plus sage. Elle marcha donc lentement en faisant attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds. Elle devait à tout prix corriger sa maladresse. Se casser quelque chose maintenant aurait jeté en l'air tous ses projets.

Au bout de quelques minutes Eric lui fit un geste pour qu'elle s'arrête, l'air encore maussade du coup qu'elle lui avait mis.

-Voilà. On est arrivé. Je pense que cet endroit va te plaire. Tu as beau frapper comme un garçon, tu gardes la sensibilité d'une fille. Enfin j'espère…

Ignorant les propos insultants de son accompagnant, Lucy s'avança de quelques pas, émerveillée par ce que voyaient ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière recouverte d'herbe et de fleurs. Elle reconnut l'odeur parfumée et la couleur mauve de la lavande ainsi que celle plus vanillée du jasmin. Mais il y avait aussi des hortensias, des andromèdes, des camélias, des azalées,… Une véritable symphonie de couleurs et d'arômes tous plus vifs et agréables les uns que les autres. Des abeilles récoltaient du pollen dans le vaste champ de fleurs, emplissant l'air de leur bourdonnement permanent. Les papillons voletaient par ci par là, exposant la magnificence de leurs ailes aux motifs uniques. Les arbres aux alentours laissaient couler les rayons du soleil sur le sol, rendant encore plus vives les gammes de couleurs.

-C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle.

Eric parut se radoucir face à l'émerveillement de la jeune fille.

-Je savais que ça te plairais. J'ai trouvé cet endroit il y a quelques semaines. J'y suis venu de temps en temps pour me détendre.

-On dirait…un cadre de rêves. Un tableau d'artiste. C'est fascinant.

Lucy s'avança timidement dans la clairière comme si elle craignait que tout ne disparaisse au moindre mouvement. Mais tout resta en place. Riant à gorge déployée, elle se mit alors à courir à travers le champ. Elle avait toujours aimé les fleurs, sa mère lui avait transmis cette passion. Et le jardin qu'elle avait fait installer au château était d'une délicieuse beauté. Mais ce jardin naturel était inégalable ! Il dépassait l'imagination ! C'était un véritable paradis sur terre !

Elle s'agenouilla pour renifler le doux parfum du jasmin, prenant garde à ne pas déranger les abeilles dans leur tâche.

-Viens sentir ça Eric ! L'invita-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais rien senti d'aussi bon !

Le garçon la rejoignit, très satisfait par l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Diane.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ça sent très bon.

-Et celle-là ! Regarde comme elle est belle ! Je ne connais même pas cette variété !

Cette fois Eric éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pouffa-t-il. Même le plus expert des fleuristes ne pourrait se vanter de connaître toutes les espèces de fleurs du monde entier! Il y en a une infinité ! Tu ne peux pas toutes les connaître. Et il n'y a pas que ça. La vie est remplie de mystères que personne ne pourra jamais résoudre. C'est ce qui la rend si excitante. Ce qui fait qu'elle vaille la peine d'être vécue. C'est une aventure de tous les jours.

Lucy se figea soudain en sentant les doigts d'Eric sur son épaule. Ce n'était qu'une caresse légère, mais elle lui brûlait la peau, lui avivait les sens. Elle frémit.

-Chaque instant est précieux, lui chuchotait à présent le garçon. Aussi beau et éphémère que ces fleurs que tu admires. C'est pourquoi il faut en profiter au maximum. Car nous ne reviendrons sûrement plus jamais ici, nous ne nous reverrons certainement plus jamais non plus. Je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de faire ça.

Eric avait lentement approché ses lèvres de celles de Lucy. Tenant son visage écarquillé entre ses mains, le garçon inclina son visage de côté et rabaissa ses paupières, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser comme il brûlait de le faire.

Lucy le regarda faire sans ciller, étonnamment calme. Elle se sentait absente. Comme si ce n'était pas en train de lui arriver à elle mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Et effectivement, elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'Eric était sur le point de faire. Il allait embrasser Diane Foster, la fille d'un forgeron, et non pas Lucy Heartfilia, l'héritière de Magnolia. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. C'était un artifice. S'il avait su qui elle était vraiment les choses auraient été très différentes.

Toutes ces pensées défilèrent dans sa tête en un centième de seconde. Elle eut le temps de tressaillir et de reculer brusquement, se libérant de l'étreinte d'Eric. Elle prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Eric n'était pas parvenu à l'embrasser, mais elle avait pu percevoir l'arôme indescriptible de sa bouche sur sa langue. Elle avait pu déguster le parfum de sa peau et sentir les pulsations accélérées de son cœur.

Etourdie, elle leva un regard d'excuse vers lui. Le garçon paraissait complètement confus, bouche bée.

-Je suis désolée, Eric. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment et je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

La voix lui tremblait. Lucy avait envie de pleurer. Le charme féérique qu'avait exercé sur elle la clairière utopique avait volé en éclats.

Eric paraissait encore plus dérouté qu'auparavant. Il cligna des yeux.

-Si j'ai été trop vite je m'exc…

-Ce n'est pas toi, Eric, l'interrompit Lucy en se mettant debout. C'est moi. Je suis désolée. Mais on ne se verra plus jamais. Adieux, Eric.

-Attends ! S'il te plaît ! Diane ! DIANE !

La jeune fille s'était mise à courir, rebroussant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble. Eric aurait pu la rattraper facilement s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu essayer de la retenir. Mais il ne le fit pas. Et Diane lui en fut reconnaissante. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Sans le savoir, elle s'était attaché plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu à Eric. Le quitter aussi brutalement n'était pas facile et elle devait refouler ses envies de faire demi-tour.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Le corps rigide, elle rejoignit le bord de la forêt, puis Saals, puis sa petite maison. Elle n'eut même pas à réfléchir au chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Ses pas la menèrent directement jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle trouva que Nana et Gildartz s'adonnaient aux préparatifs pour leur départ du soir. La voyant arriver, Nana la salua chaleureusement. Mais son expression changea lorsque Lucy fut assez près d'elle.

-Vous allez bien, ma princesse ? S'enquit-elle.

_Merde !_ S'énerva Lucy._ Je vais devoir apprendre à mieux camoufler mes émotions ! Etre trop expressive peut faire ma perte dans la Cour._

-Oui, très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je vais monter préparer mes affaires.

Nana n'était pas dupe, Lucy le voyait bien. Mais elle ne monta pas la déranger dans sa chambre lorsque Lucy s'y enferma, lui laissant son intimité.

De cette façon Lucy put épancher son chagrin sur les draps de son lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Bientôt tout serait fini. Elle rentrerait chez elle et les choses reprendraient leur cours normal. En tout cas, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Snif snif ! C'est trop triste pour Eric ! Enfin je veux dire Gray! Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Pourtant l'horizon n'est pas si sombre que ça ! Notre princesse va rentrer chez elle et donc retrouver ses proches…Comment se dérouleront ces retrouvailles ? Je vais vous raconter ça très bientôt ! ^^<strong>


	9. La flamme de l'espoir

**Episode 9 : La flamme de l'espoir**

* * *

><p>Le départ était imminent. La voiturette de bois avait été chargée du strict minimum pour ne pas l'alourdir inutilement. Nana avait veillé à réunir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin durant le trajet, tandis que Gildartz s'était chargé du côté administratif en annonçant à ses collègues du village qu'ils quitteraient Saals pour de bon. En effet, il avait dû annuler quelques commandes de la forge et il ne pouvait donc pas se sauver sans rien dire.<p>

Phil était encore en état de choc. Tordant son chapeau de paille entre ses mains, il regardait, impuissant, comment la famille Foster dont il avait été si proche durant ces cinq dernières années pliait ses bagages pour ne plus jamais revenir en arrière. Lorsque Tom lui avait annoncé la nouvelle il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne blague et avait ri aux éclats. Mais à présent qu'il s'était rendu chez eux avec son ami, la frénésie dont faisait preuve Nana en essayant de tout mettre en ordre dans le charriot, lui donnait une preuve définitive de la véracité de leurs intentions.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez décidé de partir tout à coup ? Répétait-il à qui voulait l'entendre. Vous n'avez pas le feu au cul que je sache. Rien ne presse !

-Désolée de ne pas t'avoir averti ce matin Phil, s'excusa Lucy.

Elle faisait des allés retours devant lui, les bras chargés de sacs en cuir. Lucy avait de la peine de le voir si consterné, lui, qui gardait toujours le sourire normalement. Planté au milieu de la cuisine, le pauvre homme les regardait faire en titubant des incohérences. Ses yeux verts étaient plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ninette enfin ! La supplia Phil. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, la queue entre les jambes ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des problèmes financiers ! La forge de Tom marche à plein pot, pas vrai ? Vous êtes réglos, vous n'avez aucune dette. Et puis je peux toujours vous en prêter un peu de l'argent si c'est ce qui vous fait défaut.

-C'est très gentil à toi de le proposer Phil, le remercia Nana en passant en coup de vent. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent.

Nana avait enfin fait cuire les dernières tranches de bacon frais. Elle les déposa sur une serviette propre et les y enveloppa soigneusement avant de les introduire dans le panier de provisions qu'elle avait préparé pour le voyage. Elle mit le panier entre les mains de Tom qui se chargea de les caler dans la voiturette. Nana étouffa ensuite les dernières flammes dans la petite cheminée. Se frottant les mains sur son tablier, la femmelette passa en revu les derniers détails.

-Diane, l'appela-t-elle. Tu as ramassé le linge que j'avais étendu dans le jardin ?

-Oui, Nana.

-Tom, tu as attaché les chevaux à la voiturette ?

-Ouais. Le carrosse n'attend plus que nous.

-Parfait. Nous sommes prêts alors. On va pouvoir y aller.

Eperdu, Phil les suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Tom lui mit quelque chose entre les mains.

-Tiens. Je te confie les clés de la maison, de la grange et de la forge. Je te fais confiance pour les remettre entre de bonnes mains. Soutiens la prochaine famille qui s'installera ici tout comme tu l'as fait pour nous. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Phil. Merci pour tout mon ami.

Phil regarda le trousseau de clés qu'il tenait au creux de sa main comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses petits yeux se gonflèrent rapidement de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous partez comme ça mais en tout cas je sais que quoi que ce soit, ça doit être important, renifla-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment des gens bien alors je vous souhaite bomme chance pour la suite. Faites très attention surtout. Avec la guerre les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait pas mal de violence sur les routes.

Les Foster acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Eux aussi étaient au courant de ces rumeurs. Plusieurs voyageurs s'en étaient plaints depuis quelques temps au point de devenir plus rares dans la région.

-Ninette, gémit Phil en se tournant vers elle. Ta cuisine va beaucoup me manquer. Comparés à elle, les plats que prépare Susie dans sa taverne ressemblent à de la bouffe de chien !

Nana eut un sourire tendre. Elle serra Phil dans ses bras.

-Diane, dit-il ensuite. Fais bien attention aux garçons. Ces salauds essayeront toujours de te mettre le grappin dessus ! Mais tu es une très belle femme et tu as le droit d'être exigeante ! Ne te laisse pas draguer par n'importe qui !

-Je serais prudente, Phil.

Il lui caressa gentiment la joue, l'air ému. Lucy en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les adieux !

-Tom… Brave gaillard ! Tu vas me manquer teh ! Les virées chez Susie ne vont plus être les mêmes sans toi !

Gildartz lui posa une grande main sur l'épaule. A côté de lui, Phil paraissait maigre et petit mais c'était seulement parce que Gildartz possédait une musculature et une taille hors normes. Lucy trouva le contraste entre les deux hommes quelque peu comique.

-Fais-moi plaisir Phil, lui sourit l'autre. Trouves toi enfin une femme et case-toi pour de bon ! Il est temps d'arrêter tes folies amoureuses, de renoncer à ta réputation de « déglingueur » ! Tu verras ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer avec une femme à tes côtés. D'ailleurs je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée de la femme en question…Susie a beau ne pas être une cuisinière exemplaire, ça ne t'empêche pas de lui tourner autour à longueur de journées, hein ?

A nouveau, Phil prit l'apparence d'une carotte géante. Ils rirent tous avec joie sous le ciel noircissant. Puis ils prirent place dans la voiturette et, saluant de la main leur ami, ils quittèrent une bonne fois pour toutes le village de Saals et ses habitants.

_Adieu Eric…_

Lucy se laissa aller contre son dossier, soupirant longuement. C'était fait. Ils s'étaient enfin mit en marche. A présent, plus que quelques jours la séparaient de son foyer. Elle avait attendu cinq ans ce moment, elle pouvait bien attendre trois jours de plus. Pourtant l'anxiété et l'impatience étaient à leur comble, lui rongeant les sangs.

Se mordillant nerveusement les ongles, elle regarda par la petite fenêtre le coucher du soleil. L'astre n'était plus qu'une ligne orange sur l'horizon. Les étoiles s'allumaient peu à peu dans le ciel et les chants nocturnes des hiboux la faisaient frissonner.

Elle se traita d'idiote. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'obscurité auparavant. Alors pourquoi son esprit se mettait soudain à voir des ombres menaçantes derrière chaque arbre, sous chaque roche ? Est-ce que la mise en garde de Phil sur les dangers qui les attendaient sur la route l'avait effrayée à ce point ? C'était ridicule ! Elle devait se reprendre. Lucy Heartfilia ne pouvait pas grelotter comme une petite fille au moindre signe de danger. Plus maintenant ! C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même et qu'elle comptait bien tenir.

_Gracieuse et forte._

C'était devenu sa devise. Son amulette contre les doutes. La bénédiction de sa mère.

Bercée par le brinquebalement perpétuel de la calèche, Lucy s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle se réveilla, tirée du sommeil par une voix forte, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Les yeux plissés, elle regarda par la fenêtre derrière le petit rideau tiré qu'avait ajouté Gildartz l'année précédente. Il faisait jour.

-Nana, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Où sommes-nous ?

-Chhh, l'intima l'autre en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'étonna Lucy.

Mais elle se tut lorsqu'elle sentit la tension des muscles de Nana. La panique reluisait dans ses yeux bruns. Lucy se sentait beaucoup plus réveillée tout à coup, alertée par la rigidité de sa voisine.

La voix forte qui l'avait tirée du sommeil tonna à nouveau à l'extérieur.

-Comment ça vous voulez passer la frontière ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, mon p'tit bonhomme ! Il existe des normes ! Si vous voulez passer on va devoir fouiller vos affaires d'abord pour savoir si vous ne transportez pas de la contrebande.

-Nous n'avons rien à cacher, répondit la voix contenue de Gildartz. Je vous ai déjà dit que ma femme, ma fille et moi voulons tout simplement nous rendre à la capitale pour les funérailles de votre défunte reine. Elle était originaire de nos terres, de Barvald. Nous voulons lui rendre un dernier hommage.

-Oh ! Mais que de belles intentions ! Répondit une nouvelle voix débordante d'ironie. Et vous croyez que nous allons vous croire sur parole ? Il se trouve que nous sommes en guerre à Magnolia, mon p'tit gars. Alors rien ne nous garantit que vous ne soyez pas en réalité des envoyés de cet enfoiré d'Erys. Et puis les temps sont durs. De simples soldats frontaliers comme nous ne trouvons presque plus les moyens d'assouvir nos besoins. Alors nous allons aussi vous prélever une taxe douanière pour pouvoir traverser.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle taxe auparavant.

Gildartz faisait des efforts pour garder son sang-froid. Lucy pouvait sentir la colère qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Nana serrait très fort les dents, Lucy pouvait voir la tension des muscles de sa mâchoire.

-Il y a toujours une première fois à tout, répondit à nouveau la première voix. Allez ! Descends de là mon p'tit bonhomme, qu'on jette un coup d'œil à ce que tu as là-dedans.

Gildartz parut hésiter car ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois bonnes minutes qu'il se décida à poser les pieds à terre. Toupie et Eclair émirent des hennissements nerveux, perturbés par la présence d'étrangers autour d'eux.

Lucy sursauta légèrement lorsque sa portière s'ouvrit à la volée. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs la regardait d'un œil critique.

-Regarde-moi ça ! Siffla-t-il. Mais c'est qu'il a de la graine le p'tit bonhomme ! Comment tu t'appelles, ma jolie ?

La bouche de Lucy se tordit. Elle était pleine d'aversion envers cet homme qui la dévisageait ouvertement. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur perverse dans ses yeux noirs ni le sourire mauvais qui étirait ses lèvres. De plus, il portait une tunique grise délavée et trouée. Il n'avait aucunement l'apparence d'un soldat du royaume.

-Diane, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Quel joli prénom ! Tu sais que tu es très bien foutue Diane ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne voyais plus une paire de nichons comme les tiens !

Le faux soldat fit mine de la toucher mais Nana s'interposa, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, sale vermine ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une violence dont Lucy ne la savait pas capable.

Le garçon la contempla d'un air embêté.

-Dégage, la mamie. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux antiquités.

Il avança à nouveau sa main. Cette fois Nana le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le garçon leva automatiquement le poing pour la frapper. Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux.

-NANA !

Mais un poignard était venu se planter dans la poitrine du garçon avant qu'il n'est pu accomplir son geste. Incrédule, il regarda la pointe du poignard qui traversait sa poitrine puis il se retourna, un fil de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

Gildartz se tenait là, la main encore levée. Il avait ôté sa longue cape de paysan et à présent, de nombreux poignards et deux épées qu'il avait forgés lui-même étaient visibles sur sa ceinture de forgeron.

-Va en enfer, le congédia-t-il.

-En…foi...ré !

Le garçon s'écroula au sol, mort.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant ses complices, qui avaient contemplé avec hébètement le cadavre de leur compagnon, se jetèrent avec des cris de rage sur Gildartz. Celui-ci ne cilla pas malgré leur grand nombre. Il affronta bravement ses agresseurs armés de piques et d'épées rouillées, leur faisant une démonstration de l'aisance que devait avoir un véritable soldat. Coupant à droite et à gauche avec adresse, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à décapiter ou à trancher la chair de ses opposants. Mais cette danse scabreuse paraissait interminable tellement ils étaient nombreux. Ils l'attaquaient par tous les fronts en même temps, cherchant une faille dans sa défense.

Lucy regarda ce spectacle de mort avec une horreur croissante. Le sang…Il y avait tellement de sang ! Elle se couvrit les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

_Faites que ça s'arrête ! S'il vous plaît ! Faites que ça s'arrête !_

Derrière ses paupières closes elle pouvait revoir la dépouille d'Alexandre Dragneel allongée sur le sol de la Grande Salle du château. Elle pouvait même percevoir le corps froid de sa mère, sa peau translucide, ses doigts morts agrippés autour de sa petite couronne de princesse.

Lucy était prise de nausée.

-AAAAHHHH !

La jeune fille ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ce cri avait été celui de Nana. Elle la chercha désespérément des yeux auprès d'elle. Mais quelqu'un l'avait tirée par les cheveux en dehors de la calèche.

-NANA !

-Crève salope !

Un grand homme au crâne rasé levait une immense masse au-dessus de la tête de Nana, s'apprêtant à la lui écraser. Cette dernière était étalée par terre, étourdie par sa chute.

-NOOOOONNNNN !

La masse glissa lentement des mains du grand type. Avec une grimace, il baissa les yeux sur l'épée que Lucy venait de lui enfoncer dans les tripes. Celle-ci avait réagi au quart de tour, attrapant son épée qu'elle tenait à ses côtés dans la voiturette en cas de besoin.

Elle regarda avec terreur l'épée avec laquelle elle l'avait transpercé. Ça n'avait pas été difficile. Comme si elle ne faisait qu'enfoncer son épée dans du beurre fondu. Mais elle se sentit vidée de ses forces, attirée vers le sol. Le cadre de sa vision devenait flou. Elle allait certainement s'évanouir.

Pourtant l'homme chauve n'était pas encore tombé. Les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents jaunes couvertes de sang, il lui attrapa la gorge et se mit à serrer brutalement.

-LUCY ! Hurla une voix. LUCY !

La fillette se sentit défaillir. Elle n'avait même plus la force de continuer à griffer les mains qui l'asphyxiaient.

Mais une lueur rouge flamboya soudain devant ses yeux troubles et elle put respirer à nouveau un goulot d'air. Toussant et crachotant, Lucy tomba à terre. Elle essaya de voir ce qui l'avait sauvée.

-Tu vas bien ?

Une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge intense vêtue d'une armure grise s'était portée à son secours. Elle s'était inclinée sur elle, mettant son épée sanglante de côté. Lucy se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Son armure portait l'emblème de l'Armée Royale. Cette femme était venue les sauver.

-Aidez Gildartz, je vous en supplie, s'étouffa Lucy. Ils sont trop nombreux…Il ne peut pas se battre seul…

-C'est fini, Lucy. Nous les avons abattus. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Lucy vit comment Gildartz s'agenouillait auprès d'elle. Il avait quelques égratignures sur les bras et une coupure profonde à l'épaule. Mais mis à part ces petites blessures il paraissait indemne. Elle soupira, envahit par une vague de soulagement.

-Dieu merci…

-Reposez-vous ma princesse, lui chuchota Nana en lui caressant les cheveux. Vous avez été très courageuse. Vous m'avez sauvée la vie. Laissez-nous prendre le relais maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. Je vous le promets.

Lucy eut une dernière image du visage encore sonné de Nana et de ses cheveux bruns défaits. Puis elle sombra dans un état de somnolence.

_Le bois. Le bruit. Sa course. Le lac. Son reflet. Le bruit. Le garçon. _

_« Eric »._

_« Diane »._

_« Je suis désolée, Eric »._

_Un regard nostalgique._

_« Je sais. Moi aussi. Prend soin de toi, Diane »._

_« Adieux Eric »._

_Un craquement. Non. Plusieurs craquements. Des voix. Une odeur de cramé. _

-La petite se réveille enfin !

-Gildartz ?

Lucy avait prononcé ce nom d'une voix râpeuse. Elle se raclât la gorge, voulant chasser cette désagréable sensation d'enrouement.

-Tenez, buvez ça.

La guerrière qui les avait secourus plus tôt tendait à Lucy une cruche d'eau, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Lucy papillota des yeux. Cette femme était étonnamment belle ! Elle avait un beau visage clair et de grands yeux bruns, le tout encadrés par une brillante chevelure rouge qui lui cascadaient jusqu'au bas des reins.

Lucy se dit que c'était à ce genre de femme qu'elle aspirait à ressembler. Cette guerrière débordait d'énergie et de force. On pouvait lire une assurance sans faille dans son regard. Tout en elle était rassurant.

-Merci.

Elle accepta avec gratitude l'eau qu'elle lui proposait et y bu longuement, apaisant par sa fraîcheur la douleur de sa gorge.

-Je suis en train de vous faire cuire du poisson, ma princesse, l'informa la guerrière. Je l'ai pêché ce matin dans le torrent du Gèvre. C'est un honneur pour moi que de le partager avec vous et vos suivants.

Lucy s'étrangla soudain avec l'eau. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la jeune femme avec appréhension.

_Elle est au courant ! Elle sait qui je suis !_

-Permettez-moi de me présenter, lui pria la jeune femme en remarquant sa surprise. Je suis Erza Scarlet. Membre de l'Armée du roi Jon, troisième du nom. J'ai reçu comme mission de patrouiller les frontières de Magnolia afin de veiller au bon déroulement des échanges frontalières. De nombreuses troupes ont été assignées à plusieurs frontières du pays afin de limiter les intrusions ennemies. Malheureusement, la corruption de nos soldats et les attaques de bandits ont fragilisés nos défenses. J'étais censée remettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos dans la partie nord de nos terres. C'est alors que je suis tombée sur vous. Cette bande d'assassins n'était pas la première que je croisais en chemin. Ils profitent de la peur et de l'instabilité régnante pour abuser des petites gens. Mais à l'occurrence, vous n'êtes pas de petites gens.

Elle eut un sourire entendu.

Lucy regarda tout autour d'elle. Nana et Gildartz étaient juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu qui brûlait paisiblement au centre de leur cercle. C'était donc ça la source des craquements et de l'odeur de cramé…Deux bâtons de bois étaient tendus au-dessus du feu, y faisant cuire cinq belles dorades aux écailles luisantes. Gildartz s'occupait de veiller sur leurs cuissons, tandis que Nana déroulait les provisions que l'embuscade avait épargnées.

Nana lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, ma princesse. La famille Scarlet a toujours servis vaillamment les Heartfilia. C'est eux qui lui permirent de remporter la guerre il y a plus de cent ans. Ils se battirent sans relâche sous leur bannière. Leur force et leur courage ont inspiré plusieurs ballades épiques.

-Je connais Erza depuis qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant têtue et solitaire, ajouta Gildartz. Elle a beau avoir un sacré caractère, c'est une fille loyale. Je suis heureux que tu es rejoint aussi vite les forces royales, Erza.

La dénommée Erza ne paraissait pas très flattée par la description qu'avait faite Gildartz d'elle. Elle lui sourit néanmoins.

-En temps de guerre même les enfants doivent faire face aux atrocités, soupira-t-elle. Personne n'est à l'abri du malheur. Il faut donc apprendre à se débrouiller par soi-même.

Elle posa un regard inquisiteur sur Lucy.

-Vous avez fait preuve d'un immense courage en protégeant ainsi votre suivante, ma princesse. D'autres auraient pris la fuite à votre place.

-Nana n'est pas ma suivante, protesta Lucy, subitement énervée. C'est mon amie. Et puis je n'ai plus l'intention de fuir. Plus jamais.

-Je vois. Donc vous comptez vraiment retourner auprès de votre père.

-Oui. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Erza eut un large sourire.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela est une bonne nouvelle. A Magnolia, le moral du peuple et des troupes est au plus bas. Surtout depuis la mort de votre mère, la reine Layla. Les gens n'ont plus vraiment espoir. Le trône dégringole lentement. Votre père semble dépassé par tous ces malheurs qui l'accablent et même le Conseil du Roi a été infiltré par Erys. Magnolia ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Lucy fut horrifiée d'apprendre que la situation dans son pays était aussi désespérée. Son père avait toujours eu un don pour tenir les espoirs de son peuple. Mais à présent la foi de ses suivants lui glissait entre les doigts. C'était catastrophique !

-Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Après tout, elle n'était rien de plus que la princesse disparue. Les gens devaient l'avoir oubliée depuis le temps. Que pourrait-elle faire elle, une fillette écartée, pour résoudre les problèmes de son royaume ?

_Rien, _conclut-elle avec désespoir. _Une fois de plus je suis complètement inutile. J'arrive trop tard. Pardonne-moi, mère. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur._

Erza lui attrapa les mains, les serrant entre les siennes.

-Vous pouvez en faire bien plus de ce que vous imaginez, lui assura-t-elle avec ferveur. Votre simple présence ici est un emblème d'espoir pour les nôtres ! Il symbolise la renaissance de nos efforts ! Nous avons perdu une reine, et c'était une reine extraordinaire, mais à présent vous allez hériter de sa détermination ! De l'amour que lui portait son peuple ! Vous êtes l'héritière légitime du trône et vous êtes de retour ! Nous nous battrons pour vous jusqu'à la fin, princesse Lucy, pour assurer votre avenir. Les gens ont longuement attendu ce moment. Votre absence prolongée traduisait l'insécurité et le danger de nos terres. Mais votre retour…Votre retour unira les rangs, nous refournira du courage, nous rapprochera de la victoire. Voilà ce que vous pourrez faire, ma princesse !

Lucy regarda fixement Erza. Son discours lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-C'est ce que je ferais dans ce cas, répondit-elle. Je remplirais les aspirations des miens de mon mieux. Et vous viendrez avec moi, Erza Scarlet. Ainsi que vous Gildartz et Natalie. Nous allons retourner aux côtés de mon père et tenter de raviver cette flamme d'espoir dont vous avez parlé.

Les trois interpelés avaient hoché la tête en écoutant leur nom. Le feu du camp brûlait dans leur regard comme un aperçu de cette lueur d'espoir qu'ils poursuivaient.

-Nous y serons dans moins d'une journée à cheval, ma princesse, lui annonça Erza. Le mieux sera d'abandonner la voiturette. Je possède mon propre coursier. Je vous ferez monter avec moi sur scelle pour gagner du temps si vous me le permettez. Quand à vous autres, vous monterez vos deux chevaux. Ils sont fatigués mais dès que nous serons arrivés au château, ils jouiront des soins des écuries royales.

-Très bien, acquiesça Lucy. J'assumerais alors ma responsabilité. Je guiderais mon peuple vers la victoire.

_Gracieuse et forte._

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de la fillette, faisant déserter les craintes et les doutes qui l'oppressaient. Demain serait le jour décisif. Enfin, le moment était venu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourra ! Voilà une détermination bien digne de nos héros de Fairy Tail ! Malgré les embûches, ils se relèvent toujours plus haut ! Toujours plus forts ! Le prochain épisode sera le bon ! Promis ! Je ne vais plus rallonger l'attente ! Ou peut-être que si finalement…^^<strong>


	10. Marche funèbre

**Episode 10 : Marche funèbre**

* * *

><p>Gildartz et Erza se relayèrent pour monter la garde à tour de rôle devant leur petit campement improvisé. Dès que les premières lueurs de soleil se furent levées, ils préparèrent pour le départ les trois chevaux qu'ils avaient attachés à des troncs d'arbre près du campement durant la nuit.<p>

Toupie et le coursier au pelage marron d'Erza s'étaient montrés très commodes face à leur situation, s'installant côte à côte sur l'herbe humide. Eclair par contre, comme à son habitude, avait été un peu plus difficile. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur la longue corde qui le retenait captif, il avait longuement protesté en se cabrant sur ses deux pattes arrières et en hennissent de tous ses poumons. Gildartz avait même été forcé de refaire le nœud de sa corde à plusieurs reprises tellement il l'avait forcé.

Néanmoins, tous les trois chevaux parurent heureux de leur liberté renouvelée le matin suivant. Gildartz s'appropria Eclair tandis que Nana grimpait sur Toupie. Lucy et Erza quand à elles, s'installèrent sur le coursier de la guerrière.

-Son nom est Purgatoire, l'informa Erza.

Lucy trouva cela un peu sinistre comme dénomination pour un cheval. Mais elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires, ne voulant pas vexer sa propriétaire. Faisant une moue circonspecte, elle caressa le museau de l'animal.

-Enchantée…Purgatoire.

Le cheval leva fièrement la tête à ces mots, faisant tournoyer sa crinière luisante.

-Il vous aime bien, en conclut Erza avec un large sourire.

-En route ! Annonça Gildartz en se mettant en tête du convoi.

D'un coup de talon, Erza mit en marche Purgatoire. Lucy s'agrippa avec force à la taille de sa cavalière, surprise par la légèreté avec laquelle elles se déplaçaient. Le décor défila alors devant ses yeux. Mais elle ne regardait pas vraiment, l'esprit occupé par une multitude de pensées.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et peu à peu sa douleur aigüe aux cuisses devenait de moins en moins supportable pour Lucy. Les frottements perpétuels de sa peau sur la scelle en cuir lui donnait l'impression d'avoir l'intérieur des cuisses en feu. Lucy eut la certitude qu'elle en aurait des cloques. Ce n'était pas une prédiction agréable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour faire boire les chevaux exténués dans l'eau cristalline d'un petit ruisseau. Les voyageurs en profitèrent pour soulager leur vessie et pour grignoter un morceau de bacon accompagné par un petit bout de pain.

Ne pouvant résister à son désir, Lucy se trempa même ses jambes et ses cuisses rougissantes dans l'eau du ruisseau, poussant des gémissements d'aise.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route en évitant les villages et les autres voyageurs. Ils préféraient ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, restant à l'écart de ces inconnus à qui ils ne pouvaient absolument pas faire confiance. Chacun ne pensait qu'à soi-même et à ses propres bénéfices dans ces temps de troubles, se méfiant les uns des autres, n'hésitant pas à user de la violence pour protéger ce qui leur appartenait.

Lucy n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance ténébreuse qui recouvrait Magnolia comme une épaisse couche de brume. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout aux souvenirs qu'elle avait emportés de ces terres. Riche, abondant et festif, son pays lui était toujours apparut comme l'endroit le plus paisible et le plus joyeux du monde. Les chanteurs itinérants animaient les villages de leurs instruments et de leurs voix mélodieuses les enfants jouaient dans les coins de rues, se faufilant entre les jambes des passants avec des éclats de rire les commerçants criaient à qui peut mieux dans les marchés, comme si la qualité de leurs produits ne fut jugée qu'au timbre prédominant de leur voix de jeunes couples se baladaient dans les rues, main dans la main, se chuchotant quelque indécence dans l'oreille.

C'était en tout cas la façon dont Lucy avait aperçu le monde extérieur au château durant ses rares sorties du château auprès de ses parents.

Mais depuis, sa vision du monde s'était largement étendue. Tout ne paraissait plus si rose ni si allègre à ses yeux d'adolescente. Non. Elle avait cessé de croire que le monde était un endroit féérique. Dans ce bas monde les gens se mentaient, se volaient, se tuaient. C'était une règle de vie. Personne ne pouvait y réchapper. Pas même elle.

Après tout elle avait été forcée de planter son épée dans le ventre d'un homme peu de temps avant. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Sinon il aurait tué Nana. Mais Lucy n'avait pas pu le permettre. Nana était un des piliers de son existence et à présent qu'un pilier venait tout juste de crouler sous ses pieds à jamais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dépouillée d'un deuxième. Son équilibre en serait trop gravement fragilisé. Elle se remémora l'identité des êtres qui constituaient actuellement les piliers principaux de sa vie: son père, Nana, Gildartz et Natsu.

Natsu.

Lucy eut un petit sourire. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment se dérouleraient leurs retrouvailles. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des larmes ? Sûrement pas. Des étreintes chaleureuses ? Elle en doutait. Des baisers sur la joue ? Encore moins ! Des rires de joies ? Peut-être bien.

Elle rêvassa ainsi durant la fin du trajet et levant soudainement les yeux devant elle, Lucy eut la grande surprise de distinguer les contours familiers du château de son enfance. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de vivant qui se tortillait à présent dans son ventre. Mais en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'une énorme boule de nerfs qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Sûrement alertée par la pression croissante de Lucy autour de sa taille, Erza se retourna rapidement vers elle, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être nerveuse, ma princesse. Tout se passera bien. Vous êtes chez vous.

Lucy essaya de lui sourire mais elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Erza avait beau dire, ça n'apaisait pas le moins du monde l'anxiété qui l'envahissait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la capitale. Avec grand mécontentement, ils se mirent à la queue derrière l'infinissable rangée d'attente que formaient toutes sortes de gens. Ils portaient pratiquement tous des fleurs dans leurs charrettes ou entre leurs mains, et gardaient une expression solennelle et triste.

Lucy se remémora ce qu'avait dit Gildartz quelques jours en arrière : « La reine Layla était très aimée. Des gens des quatre coins de Magnolia traversent actuellement le pays pour aller lui faire leurs adieux. ».

Le temps était rapidement passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Saals et Lucy avait dormi pendant la plus grande partie du trajet. Ainsi les sept jours avant les funérailles de sa mère s'étaient finalement écoulés et elles devraient se dérouler le jour-même.

Tous ces gens étaient donc des habitants du pays qui voulaient lui rendre hommage ? Lucy en fut très émue. Les regardant tour à tour avec tendresse, elle se sentit très unie à eux dans sa douleur. La plupart n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot avec la reine, et l'autre moitié ne l'avait sûrement même pas vu en vrai. Et pourtant ils étaient tous là, autant les petits comme les vieux. Toutes les générations pleuraient la perte de leur dirigeante.

Lucy se demanda si un jour elle jouirait de cette façon de l'amour de son peuple. Est-ce qu'elle serait une reine digne ? Est-ce qu'elle serait à la hauteur ?

_Je ferais de mon mieux, _se jura-t-elle._ Je n'abandonnerais pas. Sous aucun prétexte._

Enfin, les gens placés devant eux purent rentrer dans la ville bondée et ce fut leur tour de se présenter devant les gardes de l'entrée. Ils étaient quatre, et ils avaient l'air épuisés par toutes ces heures de travail passée à brûler sous le soleil. L'emblème du roi luisait sur le devant de leurs tenues.

S'essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front, l'un d'entre eux s'adressa au groupe d'une voix molle. Mais il arrêta bientôt son protocole lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure d'Erza. Lucy se recroquevilla derrière elle comme elle le lui avait indiqué, dissimulant son visage derrière ses mèches brunes. Il valait mieux qu'elle passe inaperçue pour le moment. Le premier devant lequel elle devrait se montrer serait son père.

-Macao, le salua Erza. Alors toi, Jett, Droy et Wakaba êtes chargés de la sécurité de la ville aujourd'hui à ce que je vois.

Macao se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière.

-C'est un honneur dont je me serais bien dispensé si tu veux mon avis, répondit-il avec regret. Mais oui, c'est le cas.

Un autre homme à la coiffure originale s'approcha d'eux. Ses cheveux bruns s'achevaient en effet en un toupet artistique au-dessus de son front. Il tenait une pipe entre les dents.

-Erza ! Je te croyais en mission dans le nord. Il y a eu un problème ?

-Non. Au contraire, Wakaba. J'ai pu débarrasser nos frontières de pas mal de vermine mais il se trouve qu'en chemin j'ai dû m'occuper d'une autre mission primordiale. Il faut à tout prix que je vois le roi pour lui en faire part. C'est d'une importance capitale.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit difficile, fit le dénommé Wakaba. Le cortège funèbre a commencé. Le roi et Lord Kendra se dirigent vers le cimetière royal en compagnie du Grand Clergé et d'une bonne centaine de milliers de suivants de la reine. Je te le dis en connaissance de cause ! Les gens se sont entassés toute la semaine devant ces portes ! Ça n'a pas été de tout repos !

-Ça a commencé ? S'étonna Gildartz. Nous sommes donc en retard. Il faut faire vite !

Les quatre gardes tournèrent leur regard vers lui à l'unisson. Ils le dévisagèrent longuement puis la pipe de Wakaba lui glissa soudain d'entre les dents.

-Ça ne peut pas être… ! Enfin, il ne s'agit sûrement pas de… ! Tituba Macao.

-LE VIEUX GILDARTZ ! S'écrièrent les présumés Jett et Droy d'une même voix.

-Le vieux ? Répéta Gildartz en se grattant sa barbe naissante. Eh ben ! Voilà un sacré surnom de gloire ! J'aurais presque préféré le « déglingueur »…

Nana éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards des gardes.

-Natalie ? S'étonna Wakaba. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Vous étiez sensé être aux côtés de la princesse ! D'assurer sa protection ! Vous… !

Leurs regards se tournèrent cette fois vers la petite silhouette qui essayait de rester discrète derrière Erza. Ils ouvrirent très grand les yeux et la bouche.

-Je pense que vous avez saisi l'importance de ma mission, leur rappela Erza en les intimant à la discrétion par des regards entendus. Vous n'aurez donc aucun souci à nous céder le passage dans la capitale, n'est-ce pas ?

Macao fut le premier à recomposer son expression. Il s'écarta rapidement de leur chemin en leur faisant signe de passer.

-Oui oui, bien sûr ! Entrez, Erza Scarlet. La capitale vous donne la bienvenue à vous et à vos accompagnateurs.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi les murailles, faisant trottiner légèrement leurs montures exténuées.

-Nous devons nous rendre au château au plus vite, avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Lucy avait parlé d'un ton quasi-suppliant. Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été une véritable obligation, mais elle tenait à être présente durant les obsèques de sa mère. Même si elle n'occupait qu'un poste anonyme parmi la foule qui ressentait ce deuil collectif, l'important c'était de pouvoir prier une dernière fois pour son âme, de pouvoir lui souhaiter un salut éternel.

-Nous y serons, ma princesse, lui assura Erza en remettant Purgatoire au galop.

Gildartz et Nana eurent plus de mal à suivre tellement Eclair et Toupie paraissaient épuisés.

-Allez ! Un dernier effort ! Encouragea Nana sa jument.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi à travers les rues de la ville. Arrivés près du château, ils virent enfin l'immense convoi qui suivait de près le cercueil de la reine, soulevé par des membres de la Garde Royale qui avançaient d'un pas lent jusqu'au château. Le Grand Clergé était en tête de groupe, répandant ses fumets bénites et marmonnant des oraisons dans sa barbe. Il portait une élégante veste dorée qui traînait par terre, laissant derrière lui comme un sillon de poussières dorées. Le suivait de près le cercueil de la défunte.

Lucy lui trouva un aspect féérique. D'un bleu diamantin, il réfléchissait la lumière du soleil et scintillait comme une étoile tombée du ciel. Lucy trouva qu'il représentait bien la personnalité de sa mère. Et c'est que Layla Heartfilia avait toujours brillé de son propre chef, illuminant le cœur des gens qui l'entouraient.

Derrière le cercueil, Lucy put entre-apercevoir la couronne de son père. Mais ce fut bref. Elle disparut à un tournant. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence parmi la foule, écoutant leurs gémissements désespérés, leurs prières à Dieu. Même les plus petits restaient calmes. Comme s'il pouvait saisir la gravité de cet événement.

Lucy respira profondément, repoussant ses envies de pleurer. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré pour le moment. Il était temps d'apprendre à contenir ses émotions. Carrant les épaules, elle suivit ainsi la marche funéraire de son peuple à croupi sur Purgatoire.

Arrivés au cimetière des rois, la cohue se répartit en demi-cercle autour de l'endroit où le cercueil de la reine devait être enterré. Un grand trou avait déjà été creusé à son intention.

Près de son père le roi, Lucy reconnut l'air rude de son grand-père. Lord Kendra avait donc finalement accouru. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas en être autrement étant donné que Layla avait été sa fille unique.

Le silence absolu se fit malgré la quantité impressionnante de gens présents lorsque le Grand Clergé prit la parole. Lucy pouvait entendre au loin les échos de ses prières adressées au Ciel. Lorsqu'il acheva son discours, la dépouille de sa mère fut finalement engloutie sous la terre et les pleurs et les lamentations reprirent.

Gildartz posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Lucy fut très touchée par son geste. Erza, elle, se tenait très droite et très attentive. En geste militaire. Lorsque le corps de la reine fut finalement enterré, elle fit même une révérence raide digne d'un soldat. Mais Lucy n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Nana pour savoir qu'elle déversait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et en effet, la femmelette pleurait à corps perdu. Nana enterra son visage en forme de cœur dans l'épaule musclée de Gildartz. Ce dernier, prit à court, lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Lucy se demandait parfois si leur parfaite interprétation du couple de mariés n'avait pas dépassé le cadre de la comédie. Ces cinq années passées à prendre soin d'elle les avaient grandement rapprochés et Lucy aurait été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient appris à s'aimer l'un l'autre.

Le silence complet se fit à nouveau. Lucy se dépêcha de regarder ce qui avait causé cela. Elle trouva que son père s'était mis en hauteur afin de s'adresser à l'ensemble des gens présents.

-Mes chers amis, vous êtes nombreux à être venu aujourd'hui afin d'accompagner de vos bénédictions l'envol de l'âme de ma femme vers le paradis. Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.

La voix triste du roi Jon transperça le cœur de Lucy. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais descellé cette vulnérabilité, cette dépression profonde dans la voix habituellement ferme et autoritaire de son père !

-Je sais que Layla partira comblée de bonheur par l'amour de son peuple, continua le roi. Car c'était quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux. Dans ces temps de terreur, tu as toujours était mon étoile, Layla. Tu guidais mes pas en me montrant le chemin à suivre. Maintenant que tu t'es éteinte à jamais, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de tenir en respect les ténèbres qui menacent mon âme…Repose en paix, mon amour.

La voix du roi se brisa. Lucy porta sa main à son cœur, horrifiée. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun espoir dans les paroles du roi, aucun réconfort. Alors qu'il était censé essayer de conserver le moral de son peuple, elle trouvait qu'il ne faisait que rajouter une couche de douleur à leur peine.

_Il ne parle pas en tant que roi, _comprit-elle._ Mais en tant que veuf._

Voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de son père, Lucy n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les raisons pour lesquels la situation à Magnolia était aussi périlleuse. Il suffisait que le roi s'écroule pour que toute la dynastie ainsi que la totalité du système s'affaisse à son tour. Comment un peuple pouvait garder espoir en son roi si celui-ci était le premier à y avoir renoncé ?

_Père !_

Se laissant glisser à terre de sa scelle, Lucy se mit à courir parmi les gens en s'ouvrant difficilement un chemin avec la force de ses mains. Les yeux rivés sur la scène que son père était en train de quitter en compagnie de sa Garde rapprochée, la jeune fille désespérait en réalisant l'espace qui les séparait encore. Elle devait le voir tout de suite ! Elle devait lui parler sur le champ!

-Lucy ! Reviens ! Lucy !

Elle ignora les appels répétés de Gildartz et de Nana. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Elle devait se dépêcher.

Avancer parmi les rangs serrés devenait de plus en plus éprouvant. De plus, les gens s'étaient mis à faire demi-tour, leurs visages exprimant encore plus de souffrance qu'à leur arrivée. Lucy se demanda si elle y arriverait jamais. Elle en avait des crampes aux bras et aux jambes à force de se faire bousculer dans tous les sens. Elle se demanda si ce ne serait pas mieux de se laisser emporter par la foule, de s'abandonner à son flux chaotique.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, les poings serrés. Elle n'avait que faire d'avoir l'impression d'être un petit poisson qui essayait de remonter un courant d'eau torrentiel ! Ni de ressembler à un oisillon fragile luttant contre la puissance d'un ouragan ! Elle continua d'avancer de son mieux, plus déterminée que jamais, ne se laissant pas emporter par cette vague humaine.

Enfin, elle atteint le bord de la petite scène sur laquelle le roi avait fait son triste discours. Elle ne le vit nulle part. Il devait avoir rejoint le château. Très bien ! Elle l'y rejoindrait dans ce cas !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière.

-Eho toi ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Les villageois n'ont pas le droit d'accéder au château.

-Lâchez-moi ! Se débattit Lucy en tirant sur son bras de toutes ses forces. Je dois voir le roi ! Immédiatement !

- Oui ben ça ne va pas être possible ! On n'a pas le droit de céder le passage à qui que ce soit pour l'instant ! Alors tu vas être gentille et tu vas arrêter de gigoter comme ça !

-BORDEL !

Hors d'elle, Lucy attrapa la première chose qui fut à sa portée. Il s'agissait d'une canne de bois que quelqu'un semblait avoir oublié par terre dans la cohue. Elle l'abattit avec rage sur ce garde stupide qui l'empêchait de progresser. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait assommé il trouverait sûrement moins à redire sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non !

Mais le garde fut plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Dégainant une élégante épée de son fourreau, il para l'estocade de Lucy à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'acier de son épée s'était enfoncé dans le bois de la canne sous le coup.

-Ha ! Trop lente ! Se moqua-t-il.

Lucy eut l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre. Sa rage s'était évaporée d'un coup. Paralysée, elle regardait le fil de l'épée que tenait le jeune homme devant elle.

_Je connais cette épée ! C'est… !_

En effet, il s'agissait bien de l'épée d'Alexandre Dragneel, l'ancien capitaine de la Garde Royale.

Les yeux de Lucy avancèrent lentement depuis le bout de l'épée jusqu'à la main de son détenteur. Ils remontèrent tout aussi lentement le long de son bras pour finir finalement sur son visage défiant.

Lucy cligna rapidement des yeux, totalement stupéfaite.

-Na…Na…Na…Na…

Elle renonça finalement à prononcer le nom de son adversaire, balançant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre avec incrédulité.

Elle avait imaginé cette scène au moins une centaine de fois, envisageant toutes sortes de possibilités. Mais jamais au grand jamais, même dans les scénarios les plus catastrophiques, elle n'avait pensé que ça se déroulerait de cette façon !

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement, surpris par l'expression abasourdie qu'elle affichait. Puis lentement, la compréhension remplaça la circonspection dans ses yeux noirs. Il les ouvrit au maximum, l'air aussi imbécile qu'elle.

-Lu…Lu…Lu…

Il soupira finalement, laissant tomber ses efforts vains.

Ils rabaissèrent peu à peu leurs armes sans se quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents, en ayant envie d'exploser de rire. Ce Natsu alors ! Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Il avait beau être beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé, ses cheveux roses se dressaient toujours sur sa tête comme des épis. Et malgré la chaleur, son écharpe blanche à carreaux noirs était toujours enroulée autour de sa gorge. La seule différence remarquable était qu'il portait à présent la tenue honorifique de la Garde Royale frappée de l'emblème rougeoyante de la famille Heartfilia. Son emblème à elle.

Natsu quand à lui, parut brusquement très contrarié. Il regardait de tous les côtés comme s'il était à la recherche d'un coupable, de quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir passer sa colère.

Erza eut le malheur de se manifester à cet instant précis. Le souffle court, elle s'arrêta près de Lucy.

-Ma princesse ! Lui chuchota-t-elle. Vous ne devriez pas nous faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Avec tous ces gens allant à contre-sens j'ai eu un mal fou à vous retrouver ! Vous auriez pu subir une attaque ! Ou pire ! Il faut rester prudent lorsqu'il y a de tels groupements de gens ! Gildartz a juré de tous les noms. Je n'avais jamais encore entendu un tel flot de parjures, je dois dire... Natsu ? Tu es là toi aussi ?

Natsu était devenu rouge de colère, les sourcils froncés.

-Il se trouve que oui, Erza ! Je suis là ! Et il serait temps que vous le remarquiez tous ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le dernier à avoir rejoint la Garde que vous êtes forcés de me mettre à l'écart de tout !

Erza haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Personne n'avait l'intention de me dire qu'elle était de retour ? Beuglait Natsu. J'étais sensé le deviner ? J'en ai ras le cul d'être toujours le dernier à tout savoir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de… !

Il se tut instantanément lorsqu'Erza lui attrapa l'oreille et tira dessus sans pitié. Lucy recula un peu, effrayée par l'expression qu'Erza avait au visage. Habituellement rassurant, il avait pris une apparence démoniaque ! Tout son corps semblait irradier des ondes menaçantes ! Lucy fit la grimace, plaignant en partie l'imprudence de Natsu.

-Gamin, grogna Erza. Tu vas apprendre à respecter tes ainés, tu m'entends ? C'est la dernière fois que tu me cris dessus comme ça.

-Pardon pardon pardon pardon, s'empressa de dire Natsu d'un air beaucoup moins assuré qu'auparavant.

Il semblait avoir réalisé avec horreur la folie qui l'avait pris de s'attaquer à Erza.

-Lucy !

Nana et Gildartz les avaient rejoints, l'air inquiet. Ils parurent interloqués par la scène qu'ils découvrirent.

-Natsu ?

-Nana ?

-Gamin !

-Gildartz ?

Erza lui libéra finalement l'oreille, le visage encore sombre. Elle parla d'une voix sans répliques.

-Natsu, nous devons voir le roi. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

-Oui…Mais…Je suis sensé m'occuper de la surveillance…

Un simple regard d'Erza suffit à le dissuader de continuer sa phrase. Il sourit d'un air mal assuré.

-Mais ce sera un plaisir bien sûr de vous mener jusqu'à lui ! Assura-t-il en claquant des mains. Loki !

Lucy remarqua soudain le jeune roux debout non loin d'eux. Il faisait lui aussi partie de la Garde Royale. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais apparemment trop absorbé par sa conversation avec une jolie fille noire, Loki ne leur avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Lucy pouffa. Il n'avait pas changé non plus. C'était toujours un dragueur invétéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Grogna-t-il en se détournant de sa jolie proie avec regret.

-Je quitte le poste, l'informa Natsu. Je te laisse la surveillance.

-De quoi ? Non mais tu te crois où ? Je suis occupé moi ! Reviens ici, Natsu !

Ignorant les protestations de son camarade, le jeune homme se tourna vers eux.

-Suivez-moi. Je vais vous mener jusqu'au roi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah la la ! Sacré Loki ! <strong>**C'est vraiment un loveur celui-là ! XD Quand à Natsu, il n'a encore pas eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec notre belle princesse… Mais ça ne va pas tarder**** ! ^^**


	11. Secret enfantin

**Episode 11 : Secret enfantin**

* * *

><p>Les corridors et les couloirs de son enfance défilèrent à nouveau devant les yeux ébahis de Lucy. De vieilles émotions se remettaient à lui faire vibrer les sens à chaque pas. Des souvenirs l'attendaient à chaque angle de mur.<p>

_C'était là que je venais tricoter avec les filles du château, _se remémora-t-elle en passant devant une porte. _Et c'étaient ces escaliers que je prenais pour mes cours particuliers avec Connie. Oh ! Et c'est là que je me suis blessée au genou gauche quand j'avais cinq ans. Mère s'était mise dans tous ses états quand Nana __le lui avais annoncé. C'est dur__ant ces trois jours de convales__cence qu'elle m'a commandé Plue__, mon nounours préféré. Je me demande où il se trouve maintenant…_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lucy avançait côte à côte avec Natsu, qui les guidait d'un pas assuré.

Ils croisèrent soudain un groupe de nobles qui regardèrent leur équipe d'un œil curieux. Lucy baissa tout d'abord les yeux au sol carrelé, troublée par cette rencontre. Mais elle se reprit vite, ne voulant pas adopter une attitude faiblarde dès son entrée au château. Elle leva au contraire le menton, le regard décidé et le pas ferme. Elle devait se montrer le plus confiante possible. Après tout c'était la qualité qui faisait cruellement défaut à son père actuellement. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait corriger. Elle remettrait sur pied la volonté des Heartfilia !

Vêtue humblement de ses habits de paysanne, elle passa devant les nobles, débordante de dignité. Ces derniers la regardèrent, intrigués. Lucy put même entendre leur chuchotement étonné de l'autre bout du couloir :

-Qui est-ce ? Que font-ils ici ?

La jeune princesse sourit. Ils auraient bientôt la réponse à leurs questions.

Elle remarqua soudain que Natsu la dévisageait du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui à son tour. Mais dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils se dépêchèrent de les détourner vers le côté opposé comme si ça les avait brûlés. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du trajet à se couler des regards timides l'un l'autre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il s'agissait des appartements privés du roi Jon. Deux soldats gardaient la porte, et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels gardes. Mystogan et Panther Lili, deux membres de l'élite royale, se tenaient devant eux.

Lucy n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été élus pour former la Garde Rapprochée du roi. Les qualités guerrières de Panther Lili lui avaient déjà créé une réputation inébranlable depuis longtemps. Son air constamment sérieux et ses muscles puissants lui avaient même attiré le surnom de « l'homme de pierre ». En effet, personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais été capable de manier avec autant de dextérité l'épée géante qu'il tenait constamment attachée derrière son dos.

Lucy se souvint avec un pincement que lui aussi avait assuré sa protection lors de l'attaque du château cinq ans en arrière. C'était lui qui avait ramené le roi et en même temps le soulagement de la victoire dans leur refuge.

Quand à Mystogan, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'Erza mais Lucy avait déjà eu vent de ses exploits lorsqu'elle résidait encore au château. En effet Mystogan s'était avéré être un véritable prodige dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait été rescapé par Panther Lili lors d'une mission à l'ouest et il l'avait conduit jusqu'au château alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant blessé. Le roi lui avait fait la proposition de rejoindre leurs rangs. Après tout, il avait perdu famille et amis lors de l'accident dans lequel l'Armée Royal avait été obligé d'intervenir dans son village. Des assassins avaient tenus les pauvres villageois en otages pendant plusieurs jours et Mystogan avait été l'un des rares survivants. Le roi Jon lui avait donc proposé l'asile dans le château. Et même, à long terme, une place dans son Armée.

Lucy avait assisté à sa cérémonie. Balançant ses jambes courtes sur son petit trône auprès de ses parents, elle avait regardé le jeune homme du haut de ses huit ans jurer loyauté et allégeance à la couronne. Elle avait été très impressionnée, elle qui n'avait alors à peine que cinq ans, de l'entendre s'exprimer d'un ton aussi solennel. Ses paroles retentissaient encore dans sa tête : « Je m'efforcerais d'appliquer ordre et justice tout comme vous l'avez fait pour mon village, votre majesté. Je le jure sur ma vie ».

Ainsi Mystogan s'était entraîné sous l'aile de celui qui l'avait sauvé, Panther Lili. Qui lui avait offert une seconde chance. Les deux hommes étaient depuis devenus très proches. En quelques sortes, Lucy avait l'impression de revoir Alexandre et Natsu en les regardant. C'était sûrement ainsi que se seraient déroulées les choses pour eux aussi si Alexandre n'avait pas été tué…

Mystogan leur lança un regard inquisiteur de ses yeux couleur caramel. Ses cheveux bleus lui tombaient sur le front, ne cachant qu'à moitié la grande cicatrice rouge de son œil droit.

Il fronça les sourcils à leur approche.

-Natsu ?

Son regard passa rapidement sur Lucy et se porta ensuite sur quelqu'un derrière elle, écarquillé par la surprise.

-Erza !

-Ça faisait longtemps, Mystogan, lui répondit la guerrière. On ne s'était pas vus depuis que tu es parti au front auprès du roi. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Le jeune homme la fixait, bouche bée. Lucy haussa un sourcil, étonnée par la complicité que traduisait le ton d'Erza. Après tout, même une guerrière insaisissable comme elle avait ses faiblesses…

Panther Lili rompit le silence qui s'était installé, l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

-Gildartz!

-Salut Lilli ! Lui lança joyeusement ce dernier. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

Sans répondre, le regard sévère de Panther Lili passa rapidement en revue les autres membres du groupe. Sans laisser paraître le moindre saisissement, le guerrier s'agenouilla alors aux pieds de Lucy, à son grand désarrois.

-Bienvenue chez vous, ma princesse, dit-il. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de votre mère la reine. Son courage perdurera à jamais dans nos mémoires.

Lucy ne sut quoi dire, prise à court. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire car, sortant de son hébétement, Mystogan avait planté un genou au sol à son tour.

-Votre retour empli mon cœur de bonheur, ma princesse, lui sourit-il. Vous apportez avec vous cette chaleur si caractéristique de votre mère. Bienvenue.

Lucy dut encore faire des efforts pour refouler ses larmes.

_Merde !_ S'énerva-t-elle. _Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer à la moindre occasion quand même ! Reprend toi, Lucy !_

-Merci, Panther Lili, Mystogan, fit-elle d'une voix claire. Cela est bon d'être enfin chez soi. J'assumerais mon devoir sans faiblir. Mais je dois d'abord voir mon père.

Les deux gardes se remirent debout sans plus attendre. Panther Lili ouvrit la porte des appartements du roi à son intention.

-Absolument, confirma-t-il. Vous le trouverez à son bureau.

Lui adressant un sourire, Lucy s'avança vers la porte avec appréhension. Elle se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois.

-Je vais m'y rendre seule, informa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas forcés de m'attendre ici.

-Nous attendrons, ma princesse, lui assura Nana. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je vous raccompagnerais jusqu'à votre dortoir ensuite.

Sans savoir très bien pourquoi, Lucy puisa du réconfort dans les paroles de Nana. Après tout, ce château avait beau être le sien, son véritable foyer se trouvait auprès des gens qu'elle chérissait.

Elle regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant les expressions rassurantes de Gildartz, d'Erza et de Natsu. Ce dernier lui hocha la tête avec connivence. Elle sourit de plus belle.

-A tout à l'heure dans ce cas, leur dit-elle.

Elle s'introduit dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'aventura dans la salle. Il faisait sombre. Les volets devaient être fermés à cause de la chaleur. De plus ça sentait le renfermé et Lucy descella même une désagréable aigreur dans l'air. Elle s'avança parmi les cadres et les tapis, les rideaux tirés et les fauteuils. Enfin, elle distingua une silhouette immobile affalée sur un bureau.

-Père !

Lucy se précipita sur lui, effrayée par la position dans laquelle elle le trouvait. Elle lui secoua l'épaule avec force, voulant le réveiller à tout prix.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon Dieu? _Paniquait-elle._ J'arrive trop tard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ? Pourquoi ?_

Mais son père s'était enfin agité dans sa léthargie. Il leva des yeux larmoyants sur sa fille. Lucy comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Il était soul ! Elle regarda avec une pointe d'écœurement les nombreuses bouteilles vides qui s'empilaient sur le bureau auprès de lui. Le roi serrait encore une bouteille de vin rouge à moitié pleine dans sa main flasque.

Elle regarda avec effarement l'expression réjouie qui passa soudain sur le visage de son père. De nombreuses rides marquaient les coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux, sous lesquels étaient apparues des poches mauves. Il était beaucoup plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs. Tous les muscles de son corps paraissaient avoir fondu.

Horrifiée, Lucy contempla le corps détérioré de son père. Elle n'avait pas remarqué tous ces changements tout à l'heure, engloutie dans l'immense foule. Mais à présent elle avait l'impression de contempler un autre homme beaucoup plus vieux que son père.

-C'est toi ! S'exclama ce dernier en la fixant avec adoration. Tu es revenue !

Un relent d'alcool s'était échappé de ses lèvres tremblantes à ces mots, et Lucy eut des envies presque insoutenables de reculer face à cette puanteur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'__est arrivé, père ? _Avait-elle envie de lui crier. _Pourquoi tu t'es__ laissé aller__ comme ça ? Tu n'as __pas __le droit de faire ça ! Tu es__ le roi de Magnolia ! __Reprend-toi__, bon sang !_

Mais la couronne habituellement grandiose du roi Jon, était ridiculement en travers sur sa tête. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire couronne de bouffon.

-Tu es revenue ! Continua l'homme avachi.

-Oui, répondit-elle en essayant de se montrer douce. Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Elle se sentait très étrange à répéter à son père les paroles de réconfort qu'il avait toujours été le premier à lui dire lorsqu'elle était effrayée petite. S'était comme si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Tout était en l'envers.

Elle s'efforça d'apaiser tant bien que mal le pauvre homme dont les yeux s'emplissaient petit à petit de larmes. Elle lui enleva la bouteille des mains et les lui enserra dans les siennes.

-Je suis là. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets, scandait-elle, la gorge serrée.

-Layla ! Sanglota-t-il.

Lucy se figea sur place, le sang glacé dans ses veines.

_Layla ? Il me prend pour mère ?_

Le roi Jon pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, trempant ses beaux habits de cérémonie dans lesquels il semblait nager.

-Layla ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Cette fois Lucy ne put pas retenir ses larmes. La souffrance qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son père était bien trop douloureuse. La longue guerre l'avait malmené et la mort de sa femme semblait l'avoir achevé. Il n'était plus que deuil et désespoir, et il cherchait à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'était devenu son père. Il était tellement éperdu qu'il la confondait même avec le fantôme de sa mère.

Lucy eut presque envie de rire. Décidément les retrouvailles ne se déroulaient jamais comme on les prévoyait !

Serrant son père dans ses bras, ils pleurèrent longuement leur peine, partageant la douleur de leur cœur. Lucy réalisa à quel point elle avait refoulé sa tristesse pour la perte de sa mère tout ce temps. Elle n'avait pas totalement saisi l'ampleur de cet événement jusqu'à présent. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un cocon imperméable à la douleur. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle voyait comment ça avait détruit son père qu'elle comprenait à quel point c'était réel. Quelque part dans son cœur, elle s'était secrètement attendue à ce que tout redevienne comme avant comme par enchantement. A ce que sa mère lui souhaite la bienvenue d'elle-même en la serrant très fort dans ses bras et en lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais plus jamais elle ne pourrait sentir ses bras se refermer autour d'elle, plus jamais elle ne pourrait sentir la caresse de ses mains ni le parfum floral de sa peau. Plus jamais elle n'enfoncerait ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de sa mère.

Elle se trouva enfantine d'avoir gardé cet espoir secret. Il faudrait bien qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que sa mère ne serait plus là pour l'aider à avancer. Il faudrait bien qu'elle renonce à lui adresser ses suppliques à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur comme si elle allait apparaître pour la sortir d'affaires.

_Tu vas tellement me manquer maman…Tu vas nous manquer à tous les deux._

Le flot de ses yeux ne paraissait pas vouloir s'apaiser le moins du monde. Lorsqu'enfin toutes les larmes de son corps parurent l'avoir désertée, Lucy desserra son étreinte.

-Je suis Lucy, père, renifla-t-elle en le tenant par les épaules. Je suis ta fille. Et je te jure que plus jamais tu n'auras à supporter tout ça seul. A compter de ce jour, je resterais à tes côtés pour t'épauler de mon mieux. Je rallumerais l'espoir dans ton cœur pour que tu puisses le répandre aux quatre coins du royaume ! Nous ne baisserons pas les bras, père ! Cette guerre est loin d'être terminée ! Et nous devons la gagner pour maman !

Jon Heartfilia regarda sa fille avec ébahissement, comprenant enfin qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Layla mais de sa petite, Lucy. Il eut un pâle sourire.

-Je savais que tu deviendrais une femme forte.

Lucy lui renvoya un sourire larmoyant. Ouvrant grand les volets et les fenêtres, elle se disposa ensuite à passer une serviette mouillée qu'elle avait trouvée dans le petit cabinet royal sur le visage de son père. Elle le lui frotta énergiquement et lui confisqua ensuite toutes les bouteilles dont il s'était entouré, ignorant ses contestations.

-Je ne te permettrais pas de continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, père ! Lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je sais mieux que personne à quel point tu souffres, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser faire ! Le peuple a besoin de toi ! Il est temps que tu reprennes les commandes ! C'est ce que mère aurait voulu !

Jon Heartfilia cligna des yeux, frappé par la détermination de sa fille. Il soupira longuement puis se mit debout, redressant correctement sa couronne sur sa tête.

-Décidément, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère… Elle non plus n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à me secouer les puces. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, Lucy.

La jeune fille eut un sourire ravi. La vitalité paraissait envahir à nouveau le corps frêle de son père. Il était sur la bonne voie.

-Je passerais donc sous silence le fait que toi, Gildartz et Nana ayez désobéi à mes ordres.

-Hum ? S'étonna Lucy.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, rétorqua le roi en tordant la bouche. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Lucy. Tu n'étais pas sensée revenir avant la fin des hostilités. C'était mon commandement. Mais je vais considérer qu'il y a eu des circonstances atténuantes.

Incrédule, Lucy regardait son père avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes !

-Lucy, je voulais que tu sois en sécurité, se justifia-t-il. Magnolia doit toujours…

-Avoir un héritier, compléta-t-elle d'un air renfrogné. Je m'en souviens. Mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre de moi que je reste à l'écart plus longtemps. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de réaliser.

Jon posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de sa fille.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes toutes ces années que tu as passées loin de moi, Lucy. Toutes les aventures que tu as vécues, toutes les rencontres que tu as faites. J'aimerais te décrire les heures interminables que ta mère passait quotidiennement dans ta chambre à mettre tout en ordre, à nettoyer la poussière avant même qu'elle ne se soit déposée sur tes meubles. Elle voulait veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre pour ton retour. Elle ne vivait plus que dans cette attente.

Sa voix tremblait. Lucy pouvait voir les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle serra les dents.

-Je la voyais bien…Son état empirait de jour en jour. Elle devenait plus pâle, elle se fatiguait plus vite… Ses crises étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. La leucémie la consumait. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. J'avais peur que si jamais je partais, à mon retour elle ne serait plus. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de prendre les choses en main. Mon objectif était de mettre un terme à cette guerre le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir vous réunir toutes les deux avant que…Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me suis investi en corps et âme pendant plus d'un an sur le champ de bataille, modifiant notre stratégie, multipliant nos attaques, luttant de toutes mes forces !

L'ombre de la folie noircissait les yeux de son père. Lucy se demanda à quelles horreurs il avait dû faire face dans le champ de bataille. Après tout, elle-même n'en avait eu qu'un petit aperçu lors de l'embuscade à la frontière. Lui il les avait endurées pendant plus d'un an !

-Mais rien n'a changé ! Cet enfoiré d'Erys ne se laissait pas faire ! Cette sale vipère ne voulait pas relâcher ses crocs ! Il tenait bon malgré ses défaites ! Et c'est alors que…j'ai appris…pour ta mère. Ma plus grande peur venait de se réaliser. Je n'avais pas réussi. Layla est morte sans jamais revoir son enfant. C'est de ma faute…Je l'ai tuée ! J'ai tué ma propre femme !

-C'est faux ! L'interrompit Lucy avec rage. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre sa maladie ! Tu aimais ma mère ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Le seul coupable de notre misère c'est cette guerre ! Nous devons arrêtez ça ! Et nous l'arrêterons, père ! Crois-moi ! Plus personne n'aura à supporter cette douleur ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Peu importe le prix ! Je suis prête à tout !

Jon regarda sa fille dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Lucy quand à elle, savait très bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé la clé d'accès à la paix. Elle n'en démordrait plus dorénavant.

_Je protègerais tout le monde ! _ Se jura-t-elle.

Après un long silence, le roi soupira profondément.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais de toute façon pour l'instant le plus urgent est de te présenter à la Cour. Nous annoncerons ton retour dès ce soir durant le dîner. Mais avant ça j'ai besoin de parler à Nana et Gildartz.

-Ils attendent derrière la porte, l'informa Lucy.

Elle était soudainement prise de vertige. Se présenter à la Cour ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus d'apparition publique ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Son entrée devrait être irréprochable !

Elle déglutit.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas fais les entrer. Tu n'auras qu'à aller te reposer pendant ce temps. Ton voyage a dû être long. Prépare-toi pour ce soir. Je veux que nos suivants voient en toi la renaissance de nos espoirs.

-Oui, père !

Lucy se retourna vers la porte. Bien qu'elle fût nerveuse pour sa présentation, elle se sentait plus légère, soulagée de ce poids qui lui avait opprimé le cœur. Son père allait visiblement mieux. Il aurait besoin de temps pour retrouver son état normal mais elle était consciente de l'effet apaisant qu'elle avait sur lui.

_Erza avait raison..._

-Ah oui ! Se souvint-elle en tenant la poignée de la porte. J'oubliais. Erza Scarlet nous a rejoints il y a quelques jours. C'est elle qui nous a permis de traverser la frontière. Elle attend aussi.

-Erza ? Dans ce cas, fais la rentrer aussi.

-Hum !

Lucy retrouva ses amis de l'autre côté de la porte en pleine discussion. Dès qu'ils la virent ils se turent tous, à l'attente de ses ordres.

-Gildartz, Erza, Nana. Mon père veut vous voir.

Acquiesçant de la tête, les trois interpellés se dirigèrent vers la porte. Nana se retourna vers elle, la mine hésitante.

-Ma princesse…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Nana, la rassura Lucy. Je ne vais pas sortir du château. On se retrouvera tout à l'heure dans ma chambre. J'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à me préparer pour ma grande entrée.

Avec un sourire maternel, Nana s'engagea à la suite de Gildartz et Erza dans les appartements du roi.

Lucy se tourna finalement vers son voisin.

-Natsu.

Ce dernier sursauta en écoutant son prénom.

-O-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Elle lui lança un de ces regards entendus dont elle avait tellement usés avec lui, petite. Sans besoin de paroles, Natsu saisit sa signification. Lucy fut ravie de constater que leur lien silencieux n'avait pas été endommagé par le temps.

-Bien sûr, ma princesse.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi sous les regards respectueux de Mystogan et Panther Lili. Ils marchèrent en silence en suivant le trajet qu'ils connaissaient tellement bien. Lucy rayonnait de connaître aussi bien le parcours après cinq ans. Elle avait l'impression de régresser dans l'enfance. Combien de fois avait-elle dévalé ces couloirs à toute allure en relevant les coins de ses jupons pour aller retrouver Natsu?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin de la reine. Tout était toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Les roses, les pétunias, les coquelicots…Tout était là. Lucy se dit que cela faisait partie de l'héritage de sa mère. Que son amour rayonnait dans chacune des pétales de chaque fleur.

_Je prendrais soin de ton jardin, mère. Il restera toujours aussi beau._

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Lucy se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-L'enterrement, ton retour,…tes cheveux.

-Mes cheveux ?

Lucy s'attrapa quelques mèches avec étonnement. Natsu eut un large sourire moqueur.

-Les cheveux bruns ça ne te va pas du tout.

Après un silence de torpeur, Lucy éclata finalement de rire, extrêmement amusée.

-J'en étais sûre ! Rit elle. Je savais que tu dirais un truc de ce genre !

Natsu mit ses mains derrière la tête avec désobligeance. Il avait toujours cette façon rebelle de se tenir, ces airs de mauvais garçon. Lucy avait toujours trouvé cette attitude très cool, elle, qui était toujours forcée de se tenir correctement. Quand elle était avec Natsu elle se sentait libre de toute attache. Plus rien ne l'empêchait d'être elle-même, de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il brisait les chaînes qui la retenaient.

Mais à présent elle se surprit à ne plus trouver cette attitude cool mais franchement séduisante. Il était le même, mais en même temps il ne l'était plus. Ou en tout cas, le corps de la jeune fille ne réagissait plus du tout de la même façon envers lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le charme qu'exerçait sur elle Eric Tyrion. Pas du tout. Avec Natsu elle ne se sentait pas embarrassée. Cette attirance au contraire lui était familière, naturelle, et même nécessaire.

Lucy se demanda soudain depuis quand exactement elle était tombée amoureuse de Natsu Dragneel.

-Et oui ! Se pavanait Natsu, inconscient des cavillations qui occupaient l'esprit de son amie. Je reste fidèle à moi-même. Et toi aussi apparemment ! Je me souviens d'une chose que tu m'as dise le soir avant ton départ. Tu disais que dès qu'on se verrait, on s'affronterait pour de bon dans le jardin de ta mère. Et nous y voilà ! Tu m'as même donné un avant-goût de tes talents de chevalier tout à l'heure avec ta canne !

Ce fut au tour de Natsu de rire allègrement. Lucy rougit, honteuse qu'il fasse référence à cet épisode pathétique. Elle voulut lui renvoyer la pareille.

-Moi aussi je me souviens de cette nuit, lui lança-t-elle avec suffisance. Tu faisais moins le malin ce soir-là quand tu as pris les jambes à ton cou après m'avoir embrassée !

Natsu se glaça soudain entre deux hoquets de rire. Il la regarda curieusement. Lucy en regretta presque ses paroles. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en attendant qu'il brise le silence.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais, Lucy.

La jeune fille en resta pantoise. Jamais Natsu ne lui avait dit un truc pareil ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

-Je…, tituba-t-il. Je ne m'enfuirais pas cette fois.

A ces mots, il enjamba l'espace qui les séparait et posa une main caressante sur la joue de son amie.

_Elle est chaude, _remarqua Lucy.

S'inclinant sur elle, Natsu mit sa bouche à portée de la sienne. Une adorable rougeur couvrait ses joues. Lucy le trouva encore plus beau ainsi, plus vulnérable. Elle était heureuse d'être la faiblesse de ce guerrier.

Natsu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage seulement, cherchant dans ses yeux son consentement ou son refus.

-Moi non plus, répondit simplement Lucy.

Interprétant cela comme un « oui », le jeune homme obtempéra. Il embrassa Lucy avec toute la fougue et toute l'avidité d'un premier baiser. Lucy n'avait pas le moindre doute. C'était bien à ça à quoi elle avait aspiré si longtemps. Elle encercla de ses bras le cou de son partenaire, l'attirant encore plus contre elle comme si elle ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec lui. Natsu répondit à son étreinte en émettant un grognement et en accélérant le rythme de la danse de leurs lèvres. Lucy sentait leurs cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre avec force. Elle était aux anges. Natsu lui avait tellement manqué !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Fit soudain une voix agaçante dans sa tête. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu as déjà pris ta décision ! Tu étais prête à te sacrifi__er pour mettre un terme à la guerre ! Où est passé ta détermination ?__ Comment peux-tu laisser Natsu t'embrasser alors que tu as l'intention de te donner en mariage au fils d'Erys ? A Gray Fullbuster !_

* * *

><p><strong>Quoi ? Mariage ? Gray ! Oh oh ! o_O Je sens que notre belle princesse va se mettre dans un sale pétrin…Vous verrez vite ce que je veux dire…^^<strong>


	12. Retour dans la Cour

**Episode 12 : Retour dans la Cour**

* * *

><p>-Oul, Lyon, Gray.<p>

Le roi Erys les salua sans plus de formalités lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant lui dans son bureau. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans le balcon, une coupe de champagne dans la main et le regard perdu dans le paysage vertigineux de son royaume. En effet le château avait été construit en surélévation par rapport à la ville environnante, au sommet d'une montagne rocheuse. Ainsi le chemin d'accès jusqu'au château était des plus périlleux. C'est ce qui lui avait toujours servi de fortification. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelait « le château imprenable ». Et c'est qu'il était aisé de couvrir de flèches et de flammes n'importe quel ennemi qui aurait osé s'aventurer jusqu'à là.

Faisant virevolter son long veston de soie blanche autour de lui, le maître de Rivars leur fit face, ne montrant pas un enthousiasme débordant ni même un intérêt particulier.

_Humpf, _sourit Gray mentalement._ A_ _m__oi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, papounet._

Gray trouva que son père restait inchangé malgré les années. Il rayonnait toujours autant d'assurance et d'élégance avec son corps maigre et musculeux et ses demi-sourires hautains. Quoique, son front proéminent paraissait avoir gagné un peu plus de terrain sur son crâne…Mais c'était un changement minime puisque ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours tirés en arrière et formaient un « v » millimétré sur sa tête et que sa couronne aux éclats de diamants écarlates recouvrait majestueusement son crâne dégarni.

Gray se demanda avec horreur si lui-même, arrivé à la cinquantaine, aurait ce genre de problèmes capillaires. Coiffer correctement ses cheveux rebelles avait beau être un véritable enfer, le jeune homme tenait à les garder à leur place.

-Alors Oul ? S'enquit le roi. Est-ce que tu es parvenue à achever leur formation durant ces deux dernières années ?

Oul s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

-Oui, mon seigneur. Ils sont fin prêts pour tester leurs capacités sur le terrain.

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, sourit Erys. Cet imbécile de Jon n'est plus qu'un vieux rabougris roulé dans son malheur. Je vais opter pour une nouvelle méthode maintenant…Bref. Et qu'en est-il de Gray ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui inculquer une petite dose de bon sens ?

Lyon pouffa, faisant semblant d'essayer de réprimer son rire. Gray lui aurait bien collé son poing dans la figure.

Oul semblait gênée. Elle lança un regard encourageant à Gray.

-Il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, mon seigneur.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Erys regardait son fils avec une mine rébarbative, l'air peu convaincu. Gray fit de son mieux pour cacher son énervement. Il avait toujours détesté cette habitude qu'avait son père de parler de lui en sa présence comme s'il était incapable de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

-Moi je ne vois rien de changé en lui, continua Erys. Ne serait-ce qu'il a enfin pris un peu de muscles. Il semble rester le même gamin désobéissant que d'habitude.

Cette fois Lyon sourit ouvertement, ne cachant plus son plaisir à entendre ces paroles.

_Sourit tant que tu peux, enfoiré_, se dit Gray. _Tu en auras moins envie tout à l'heure quand je t'aurais fait sauter quelques dents !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, Lyon ? L'interrogea le roi. Tu penses que ton cousin va cesser d'être une source de déceptions pour son père ?

-Comment dire, fit Lyon de sa voix la plus suffisante. Disons que je me suis efforcé de mon mieux durant ces deux années pour essayer de lui transmettre de mon mieux ma dévotion pour Rivars et mon sens des responsabilités. Mais il se trouve que mon cousin est un peu difficile comme vous le savez déjà. Je crains qu'il n'en ai fait qu'à sa tête.

Lyon secouait la tête d'un air désolé.

_C'est bon ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Gray contint cependant ses envies de violence. Plantant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, il se dit qu'il ne ferait que confirmer ses dires s'il se lançait immédiatement sur lui pour le tuer.

-Je m'en doutais, soupirait Erys. Mais je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait de ton mieux Lyon. Tes parents ont de la chance de t'avoir comme fils. Ma chère sœur Riza n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour connaître la date de ton retour. Elle veut te faire grimper au plus vite les échelons de la société ! Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu es plus que prêt pour devenir un haut placé du royaume. Je compte arranger ça très vite.

La poitrine de Lyon s'était gonflée de dignité. Gray trouva son air solennel parfaitement ridicule.

-Je vous suis grattement reconnaissant, mon oncle.

-Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard, dit Erys en lui tapotant l'épaule. Maintenant laissez-moi seul avec mon fils. Je crains que les choses ne soient plus compliquées avec lui…Heureusement il me reste encore de longues années devant moi, ce n'est pas demain qu'il héritera de ma couronne.

_Tss ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! Tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ta couronne !_

Avec une dernière révérence, Oul et Lyon quittèrent la pièce. Erys se mit à tourner autour de Gray avec ce regard patient qui avait le don de le sortir de ses gongs. Gray faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer insolant.

-Je vois que le sens de la famille est toujours aussi important à vos yeux, père. Vous n'avez pas été long à récompenser Lyon pour des exploits inexistants.

-Il a réalisé l'exploit de veiller sur toi pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas rien.

-C'est tout à fait admirable, ironisa Gray.

Erys s'arrêta devant lui, l'air contrarié.

-Je me montrerais tout aussi généreux avec toi si tu savais seulement te tenir. J'ai des titres, des honneurs et mêmes des terres qui devrait déjà rehausser ta noblesse. Ce n'est pas suffisant d'être né prince. Dans nos terres le respect du peuple se gagne uniquement par la ruse et l'ambition. Il faut savoir entretenir les bonnes relations et viser les bonnes affaires. Mais la seule chose qui semble t'intéresser c'est perdre ton temps et plus grave encore : me faire perdre le mien. Tu es mon fils unique. Ta mère est décédée en te mettant à bas. Tu pourrais au moins me montrer un peu plus de motivation, de reconnaissance.

-Reconnaissance ? Répéta Gray, les sourcils froncés.

-Je t'ai donné la meilleure éducation possible, j'ai fait en sorte que tu deviennes un guerrier digne de ce nom…

-Tu m'as toujours sous-estimé ! L'interrompit Gray. A tes yeux tout ce que je faisais n'était jamais suffisant ! Même maintenant, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, tu te dis déçu d'avance alors que je n'ai pas même ouvert la bouche !

-Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu me manques à nouveau de respect, Gray, siffla Erys d'un ton doucereux. Ne crois pas que j'aurai un traitement de faveur avec toi parce que tu es ma progéniture. Au contraire. Je serais toujours plus exigeant avec toi qu'avec quiconque d'autre. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans plus d'histoires et je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Gray fronça les lèvres de toutes ses forces, contenant les vérités qu'il avait envie de hurler à son père. Il en avait marre qu'il le rabaisse sans cesse ! Marre qu'il le sermonne constamment ! Qu'il lui en veuille pour la mort de sa femme !

Et c'est que Gray avait la certitude que si son père lui en voulait autant c'était parce que sa mère, Syra Lin, était morte en lui donnant naissance. Il le tenait pour coupable de sa mort. Enfant, Gray avait beaucoup souffert de cette rancune de son père et de l'absence d'une mère à ses côtés. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était toujours montré insolent et faignant envers ses tâches de principauté. Il ne voulait pas hériter d'une couronne qui ne lui avait jamais transmis aucune chaleur, aucun réconfort. L'image du trône était liée à celle de son père, et celle de son père à celle de sa haine. C'était un cercle d'horreur auquel il n'avait jamais voulu être introduit.

Mais heureusement Oul avait toujours été là pour l'apaiser. Elle avait compris sa souffrance et elle avait tenté de combler les lacunes dans son cœur. Oul avait été une des rares personnes à ne pas le voir comme un gamin difficile mais comme un enfant blessé. Par le biais de leurs entraînements elle lui avait montré ce qu'était que quelqu'un ait confiance en lui. Et cela avait rempli Gray d'assurance. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il voulait simplement qu'on arrête de remettre en question ses capacités. Que son père reconnaisse enfin sa valeur.

C'est pourquoi, il serra la mâchoire et se limita à acquiescer de la tête. Oul lui avait dit de se montrer patient. Prouver à son père qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien prendrait son temps mais il devrait persévérer sans relâche.

-Je préfère, grogna Erys. Maintenant va te mettre des habits décents pour ton retour à la Cour. Je refuse de présenter mon fils en loques devant mes suivants. J'ai demandé à Tim de s'occuper de ton bain. Il te servira d'assistant dans le château. Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner.

Lui tournant le dos, le roi Erys mit brutalement fin à leur entretien. Gray s'inclina néanmoins et s'éloigna à grands pas en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui.

L'esprit encore agité, il traversa rapidement les halls et les couloirs. Les gens le saluaient à son passage mais aux yeux de Gray tous ces nobles n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites, de profiteurs et de tourne-casaques. En effet une partie d'entre eux était constituée des anciens alliés de Magnolia qui avaient rejoint leur camp et Gray supportait mal les personnes qui trahissaient les leurs, peu importaient les circonstances. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les méthodes intrigantes de son père.

Il leur renvoya malgré cela un léger hochement de tête, conscient que dans le cas contraire, les rumeurs sur son irrespect renouvelé ne seraient pas longues à se propager dès son retour.

Rejoignant enfin sa chambre, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son matelas, poussant un interminable soupir de lassitude. Tout ça ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde ! Il se sentait tellement mieux à Barvald ! Passant des heures à rêvasser près du lac ou dans la clairière de la forêt !

Repenser à tout ça lui ramena un autre souvenir en tête.

_Diane…_

Pendant quelques secondes il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait l'embrasser, que c'était ce qu'elle désirait aussi. Mais elle s'était si brusquement reculé qu'il avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'était trompé. Quel imbécile ! Il avait tout gâché ! Il aurait dû se montrer plus patient, plus doux. Mais c'est qu'il ne disposait pas de temps pour ça. Le jour suivant Oul, Lyon et lui avaient plié bagages et avaient pris le chemin de retour jusqu'à Rivars.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'embrasser…Elle était si belle, si délicate, si triste…Mais elle était surtout très mystérieuse. Gray n'avait pas eu le temps de l'interroger sur sa vie, de percer ses secrets. Pourquoi rêvait-il sans cesse d'elle ? C'était la grande énigme qui le démangeait à son sujet. Mais dernièrement il ne rêvait plus tellement. Le voyage l'avait assommé et ses préoccupations au sujet de son père embrouillaient son esprit.

Mais c'était tant mieux. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir à ses côtés, il préférait ne pas avoir à retrouver dans ses songes cette fille qui l'obsédait tant. Ça ne faisait que le dépiter davantage puisqu'elle l'avait repoussé. Et de toute façon même si Diane avait bien voulu de lui elle ne l'aurait pas fait en connaissance de cause. Après tout, il s'était monté une identité en toutes pièces : Eric Tyrion. Si jamais elle avait su qui il était en réalité les choses auraient été très différentes.

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau comme si le poids du monde entier retombait sur ses épaules.

-Mon prince ?

Gray sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix hésitante.

-Tim !

Le jeune page lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était planté devant lui du haut de ses quatorze ans. Il avait toujours ses jolies bouclettes dorées sur la tête et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient toujours à un coin de ciel attrapé dans son regard. Gray lui avait toujours trouvé une apparence angélique et même si en deux ans il avait terriblement grandi, il gardait son expression adorable et ses joues rondes de petit garçon.

-Bienvenu à la maison, lui sourit Tim.

Gray se mit debout, posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Et ben dis donc ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as pris des hormones de croissance ou quoi ! Tu es presque aussi grand que moi !

-Et maman dit que ce n'est pas fini, se vanta Tim. Je serais peut-être même plus grand que toi bientôt.

-Haha ! Entends moi ça ! S'esclaffa Gray. Comment il fait son malin ce petit garnement ! Mais c'est que tu as la voix grave en plus ! Tu as perdu ta petite voix de souris en muant!

Tim fit la moue, avançant boudeusement sa lèvre inférieure. Gray éclata de rire et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, désordonnant ses cheveux blonds.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es le premier à m'avoir souhaité la bienvenue aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup, Tim !

L'adolescent rougit adorablement, regardant avec admiration son jeune prince. Depuis tout petit, Tim suivait Gray partout comme son ombre. Il avait toujours admiré sa façon d'agir, de rompre les règles. Mais surtout son aisance avec les filles.

Ce fut comme si Gray avait lu dans ses pensées. Il lui cligna un œil complice.

-Alors ? Tu as enfin demandé à Wendy de sortir avec toi ?

Tim rougit cette fois de honte. Wendy Marvell était une jolie fillette de douze ans qui résidait au château avec ses parents qui étaient de riches marchands de Rivars. Tim avait toujours eu un faible pour ses larges sourires joyeux, ses yeux marron lumineux et ses longs cheveux bleus. Elle l'émerveillait chaque jour avec ses jolies tenues colorées et ses coiffures variées. Tim avait toujours aspiré secrètement à l'épouser un jour mais il n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce l'aborder. A chaque fois qu'il avait été sur le point de franchir le pas, il s'était finalement arrêté en plein élan, les joues embrasées.

C'est pourquoi, avant le départ de Gray, il avait passé son temps à l'interroger sur la méthode à suivre avec les filles, les étapes à ne pas sauter, les astuces pour les attirer. Mais voilà que deux ans plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas du tout avancées.

-Non, tituba Tim. C'est que…

-Je vois. Va falloir que je prenne les choses en main dans ce cas. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à jouer les amoureux transis qui n'osent pas faire le premier pas quand même ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'en occupe !

-QUOI ?

Tim essaya de le dissuader de se mêler de ses affaires, le visage très rouge. Il voulait suivre les conseils de son prince, pas le faire intervenir personnellement !

-Très bien, rassures toi, se rendit Gray après une bonne série de supplications du garçon. Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas.

Tim ne parut pas convaincu. Gray affichait son demi-sourire moqueur et le page savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire : il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ton père m'a demandé de préparé un bain pour toi, se souvint Tim. Tu devrais te dépêcher de le prendre tant qu'il est chaud. Je vais préparer la tenue qu'il a désignée pour ton entrée ce soir.

_Tu ne me crois même pas capable de m'habiller tout seul ? _S'irrita Gray à l'encontre de son père.

Il se dirigea vers son cabinet privé et s'ôta les vêtements à la hâte. Il poussa un gémissement de délectation en introduisant son corps nu dans l'eau tiède de son énorme baignoire en ivoire. Elle lui avait manqué elle ! La petite chaumière dans laquelle ils avaient résidé pendant deux ans avec Oul et Lyon n'était pas équipée de ce genre d'appareil luxueux à Barvald. Ils ne se servaient là-bas que d'un tapis de bois, d'un bout de savon et de sceaux d'eau en guise de douche. Mais Gray s'esquivait alors souvent pour aller se baigner dans l'eau miroitante du lac à la place. Guettant dans l'eau la fille mystérieuse qui allait vite l'y rejoindre.

_Diane…_

Gray secoua la tête, éloignant ses pensées de ce prénom perturbant. Il ne devait plus y penser. Ça n'avancerait à rien.

Il abandonna la crasse de son voyage dans l'eau odorante de son bain et se sécha les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son corps grâce à la serviette que lui tendait Tim.

-Pfiou ! Mais c'est qu'il a bon goût le vieux !

Gray siffla appréciativement en reluquant la tenue qu'Erys avait prévue pour lui.

C'était une tenue entièrement bleue. Une veste de soie et un pantalon assorti unis par un épais ceinturon d'argent. Le tout couvert d'une somptueuse cape bleue nuit aux lacets argentés et complété par une paire de bottes noires qui sentait le cuir neuf.

Une fois enfilée, Gray alla se regarder dans l'écran de verre du cabinet. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, voulant s'apercevoir par tous les angles.

-Ce soir tu mérites bien le titre de "prince charmant" à mon avis, lui assura Tim avec un sourire franc. Tu n'en laisseras pas une seule indifférente !

Gray eut un demi-sourire. Il se demandait comment aurait réagis Diane Foster en le voyant drapé de la sorte. Aurait-elle été enchantée ? Intimidée ?

-Vite, lui rappela Tim. Il sera bientôt l'heure. Tu veux que je t'aide à te coiffer ?

Gray soupira en regardant ses cheveux noirs dans la glace. Les peigner convenablement risquait d'être laborieux. Mais bon…Tant qu'il les gardait sur sa tête tout allait bien.

Enfin prêt, il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon en compagnie de Tim et ils prirent la direction du Salon du roi. A son entrée, d'incomptables regards se fixèrent sur lui. Les résidents du château échangeaient de propos flatteurs au sujet de sa tenue, Gray en était conscient. Il se dressa donc de toute sa hauteur, arborant son air le plus royal possible.

-Mon cher fils !

Erys s'était levé à sa place d'honneur au bout de la table. Il accueillait son fils les bras ouverts et un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

_Quel manipulateur, _constata Gray. _Un peu plus et moi-même je me mets à croire qu'il est vraiment heureux de me revoir._

-Donnez la bienvenue à mon héritier, le prince de Rivars !

-Bienvenue au prince de Rivars ! Scanda la foule avec joie.

Gray se posta au côté de son père qui, à son grand désarroi, le serra dans ses bras.

-Reprends la place qui t'appartiens à mes côtés, mon fils.

Gray tituba quelque peu, dérouté par l'art de l'interprétation de son père. Mais il se reprit.

-Je vous remercie, père, répondit-il d'une voix forte. Ainsi qu'à vous tous, seigneurs et dames de Rivars. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir à nouveau partager à cette table les mets de notre pays avec vous.

-Longue vie au prince ! Beugla quelqu'un.

Gray reporta son attention sur le détenteur de cette voix, reconnaissant ce timbre.

_Wallas ! _Se réjouit-il.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges et longs s'étaient mis debout, levant son verre en guise de toast. Wallas avait la vingtaine et était très avenant. Il regardait Gray avec un large sourire complice. En effet, Gray Fullbuster et Wallas Devit étaient de très bons amis depuis leur enfance. Ils adoraient par-dessus tout passer leur temps à harceler le cousin maléfique de Gray, Lyon, et sa bande de snobs. Quoiqu'ils aimaient bien aussi courir les jupons ensemble...

-Longue vie au prince ! Reprit le voisin de Wallas.

_Jubia_ _!_ La reconnut Gray.

Jubia Loxar était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ondulés et aux yeux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Gray, ce n'était un secret pour personne. C'est pourquoi elle passait habituellement son temps avec lui et Wallas. Tous les trois avaient vécu pas mal d'aventures dans ce château et Tim les avait souvent rejoins dans leurs baratins.

Gray trouva que Jubia s'était beaucoup embelli durant ces deux années. Sa peau paraissait plus douce que jamais et puis cette robe bleue décolletée mettait en évidence ses atouts féminins…

Il se souvint qu'étant donné le haut poste que le père de Jubia occupait au sein de la hiérarchie de Rivars, Erys avait souvent projeté de les unir en mariage. Mais ce n'était qu'un deuxième choix. En réalité depuis son enfance, Erys avait envisagé un mariage bien plus bénéfique pour Gray. Il avait toujours voulu le lier à l'héritière légitime du trône de Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia. De cette façon ces terres retomberaient entre ses mains et Magnolia et Rivars réunies sous la bannière Fullbuster deviendrait le plus puissant pays que l'Histoire n'ait jamais vu.

Malheureusement, ces plans d'expansion pacifique avaient été abandonnés avec le refus catégorique du roi Jon pour consentir à une union entre les deux enfants. Erys avait voulu lui donner une dernière chance d'éviter la guerre en se rendant à Magnolia afin de négocier cet arrangement mais devant son opposition sempiternelle, Erys avait tout simplement décidé d'éliminer l'obstacle en assassinant Jon Heartfilia. Mais cette fois encore les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. A cause de l'interposition héroïque du capitaine de la Garde du roi Jon, Alexandre Dragneel, l'attentat d'Erys avait échoué et la guerre avait éclatée.

Gray se demanda comment auraient été les choses si rien ne s'était déroulé de cette façon, si le roi Jon avait accepté le marché. Il aurait actuellement été promis à Lucy Heartfilia et Jubia n'aurait plus gardé espoir de pouvoir gagner son amour un jour. Il n'aurait pas rencontré Diane non plus…

-Longue vie au prince, répétèrent le reste des convives en se mettant debout à leur tour.

Gray leur lança un regard circulaire, laissant de côté ce qui aurait pu être pour se centrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Les suppositions ne le feraient pas avancer. Il devait se bâtir son propre destin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi ! Et oui ! J'ai changé de personnage ! Ce n'était pas la présentation à la Cour de Lucy mais de Gray ! ^^ Quel sera ce destin dont parle ce prince charmant ? Lui-même risque d'être surpris… )<strong>


	13. La nouvelle

**Episode 13 : La nouvelle**

* * *

><p>-Wallas ! Mon vieux ! Ça faisait un bail !<p>

-Viens par là toi, petit malin!

Wallas attrapa Gray par les épaules et le serra fort contre lui en lui assenant des tapes amicales dans le dos. Gray sentit ses poumons se vider sous le choc. Apparemment Wallas ne savait toujours pas contrôler sa force. Il fallait dire qu'il avait une musculature plus que développée. C'était une des caractéristiques qui faisaient de lui l'un des jeunes nobles les plus courtisés de la cour de Rivars.

Gray s'écarta de son ami et le scanna de la tête aux pieds en le tenant par les épaules. Wallas portait un pourpoint écarlate avec des étoffes vertes au niveau des épaulettes et de la taille. Un ruban vert également retenait sa chevelure flamboyante au-dessus de sa tête en une queue de cheval élégante. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse tandis qu'il l'examinait lui aussi et un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous, déclara Wallas avec une affection sincère.

-Ne sois pas si sentimental ! Pouffa Gray. Tu vas me faire pleurer !

-Gray !

Le jeune prince se retourna vers la détentrice de cette voix. Comme il s'y était attendu il s'agissait de Jubia, qui semblait avoir peiné à retenir ses envies de lui sauter au cou tout au long du repas d'après les regards qu'elle lui avait lancés. A présent qu'ils s'étaient levés de table et que Gray avait rempli ses devoirs de principauté en saluant les grandes personnalités présentes, elle pouvait enfin se rapprocher de lui.

La jeune femme tenait ses mains serrées devant elle en geste de prière et le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition divine.

Gray fut quelque peu gêné par tant d'adoration.

-Jubia ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Elle lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

-Et moi alors ! Ce château paraissait bien vide sans vous, mon prince.

-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? La reprit Gray avec humour. Il est hors de question que mes meilleurs amis me traites de « vous » !

Ce fut au tour de Jubia d'être gênée.

Gray avait oublié à quel point le teint rosé que présentait sa peau pâle lorsqu'elle s'empourprait était adorable. Dans le temps, il s'amusait à la rendre mal à l'aise par tous les moyens pour la faire rougir de cette façon. C'était agréable de voir que les choses n'avaient pas changé.

-Excuses moi, se corrigea-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, Gray.

Gray la mesura du regard. Sa longue robe bleue nuit et les nœuds noirs dans ses cheveux lui allaient comme un gant et son maquillage était discret mais raffiné. Il traduisait bien sa personnalité. Jubia était décidément devenue une belle femme durant ces deux dernières années.

-Et c'est reparti ! Soupira Wallas. J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez chiants avec vos amourettes bizarres.

Gray éclata de rire. Wallas avait toujours eu le don de dire les choses que les gens ne faisaient normalement pas remarquer à voix haute. Jubia quand à elle rougit de plus belle, l'air à la fois choquée et comblée par cette remarque déplacée.

-Enfin bref, persifla Wallas en attrapant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serviteur. Ce n'était pas trop dur pour toi tout ce temps passé en autarcie avec ton salaud de cousin et le général Oul ?

-Comment dire, répondit Gray en prenant une coupe à son tour. J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie à refouler mes envies de meurtre compulsives contre mon cher et tendre cousin. Crois-moi, plus d'une fois j'ai été à deux doigts d'en finir…

-Heureusement Oul était là pour veiller sur vous, sourit Jubia en refusant sa coupe.

-En parlant du loup…, annonça Wallas.

-Mon cher cousin, le salua Lyon en s'approchant en compagnie de trois jeunes hommes. Tu as été impressionnant pour ton retour à la Cour. Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle prestance. Pas après t'avoir vu gambader vêtu en loques dans les bois comme un chien errant pendant deux ans. Je ne te croyais pas capable de civilité, toi qui te soumets habituellement à tes instincts d'animal sauvage. C'est…rassurant.

Lyon lui montra un large sourire charmeur et Gray n'avait qu'une envie, lui arranger le portrait !

_Calme toi, _se morigéna Gray. _Si tu perds ton sang-froid il aura gagné. C'est ce qu'il cherche._

-Merci, mon cher cousin, s'arracha-t-il non sans effort, les dents serrées. Mais moi aussi je dois te féliciter. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de regrouper ta bande de pseudo-playboys en moins d'une demi-journée. Je vois qu'ils te suivent toujours aussi fidèlement, comme des chiens en laisse. Tu les as bien dressés. Eve, Hibiki, Ren.

Gray les salua à tour de rôle avec un large sourire. Eve Thylm, Hibiki Laytis et Ren Akatsuki, étaient les enfants cadets de trois membres du conseil rapproché du roi Erys. Elevés comme des enfants gâtés, ils n'auraient cependant pas droit aux privilèges de leur famille puisqu'ils avaient tous des aînés qui hériteraient des titres et des terres de leurs aïeuls en priorité. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient toujours rangés du côté de Lyon. Lui-même n'étant que deuxième dans la lignée de succession au trône, il leur avait promis des privilèges et des fortunes s'ils soutenaient sa candidature en tant que futur roi de Rivars.

De vaines promesses, puisque Gray n'avait pas la moindre intention de céder la couronne à son stupide cousin, bien qu'il ne la désire pas particulièrement non plus.

Les trois subordonnés de Lyon s'inclinèrent à contre cœur devant Gray. Ils avaient beau l'apprécier autant que Lyon, ils devaient du respect à l'héritier légitime du trône.

-C'est bien, c'est bien ! Les félicita Wallas avec un sourire moqueur. Pliez l'échine devant votre prince à qui vous devez allégeance et allez jouer les rabats joie ailleurs ! On s'occupera de votre cas une autre fois, le trio de tapettes !

Une colère brulante se refléta sur les visages habituellement galants des trois jeunes hommes. Elle tordait les traits fins d'Eve sous ses cheveux blonds, plissait les yeux aux longs cils en éventail de Hibiki et assombrissait le teint joliment hâlé de Ren.

Gray réprima ses envies de rire. Apparemment Wallas avait continué à les accabler de surnoms insultants durant son absence. C'était tout lui ça ! Et de toutes façons les trois bonhommes n'y pouvaient rien car ils devraient se frotter à ses muscles de pierre s'ils émettaient la moindre plainte.

Lyon semblait plus qu'agacé par ces railleries à ses subordonnés.

-On y va, commanda-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa cape argentée derrière lui.

-Bon débarras, se réjouit Wallas en faisant la moue. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par « envies de meurtre compulsives » Gray.

Jubia rit joyeusement.

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent allègrement les différentes anecdotes qu'ils avaient emmagasinées durant leur longue séparation. Mais malgré le temps écoulé, Gray avait immédiatement retrouvée cette sensation de familiarité auprès de ses amis comme s'ils ne s'étaient quitté que quelques jours auparavant plutôt que depuis un intervalle de deux ans.

Une belle musique retentit dans l'air. Le grand orchestre royal installé sur une estrade au fond de la salle s'adonnait en effet à jouer des ballades classiques originaires de Rivars. Les jeunes courtisans et courtisanes fredonnaient timidement la mélodie du bout de leurs lèvres, les nobles plus âgés suivaient le rythme en claquant furtivement des mains et des pieds. Mais personne n'osait esquisser un véritable pas de danse car la coutume voulait que ce fût un membre de la famille royale qui ouvre le bal et personne d'autre. C'était un hommage qui visait à rétablir la source de l'autorité même dans les occasions festives.

En sentant l'agitation régnante, Gray se dit qu'il était temps qu'il joue à nouveau son rôle de prince dans cet événement. Déposant son verre de champagne sur une table couverte d'une nappe de lin blanc, il s'inclina légèrement devant Jubia tout en lui tendant la main avec une élégance sans faille.

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Jubia s'empourpra à nouveau, faisant sourire le jeune prince, puis après une gracieuse révérence, elle attrapa sa main sous le regard amusé de Wallas. Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent alors d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la piste de danse en s'attirant les regards de tous les présents à cette événement qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Ils admiraient tous la prestance de leur jeune prince enfin revenu de son exil. La démarche conquérante, Gray dégageait une assurance et une dignité propres à son titre avec son diadème d'argent miroitant parmi ses cheveux noirs de jais. Sa cavalière quand à elle faisait preuve d'humilité et se mouvait avec des gestes fluides.

Lorsqu'ils se placèrent en plein centre de la piste, une nouvelle musique retentit, bien plus majestueuse que la précédente pour rendre hommage au prince. Avec un clin d'œil rassurant, Gray plaça sa main sur le bas des reins de Jubia et lui attrapa la main droite. La jeune Loxar posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son prince avec satisfaction. La danse débuta alors.

Heureusement pour Gray, Oul avait insisté pour qu'il continue à s'entraîner à danser avec elle durant ces deux années. Il avait beau eu avoir protesté, c'était grâce à cela que le jeune brun put retrouver les pas et le rythme adéquat, apparaissant comme un danseur inné devant la Cour.

Peu à peu, suivant l'ordre de l'importance de leurs titres, les membres de la Cour prirent tour à tour place sur la piste de danse, exprimant ouvertement le plaisir de la danse et de la musique. Wallas se joignit bientôt aux danseurs auprès de la belle fille de la Marquise Dauphine D'Oréans, une colonie côtière de Rivars. Mais non sans avoir précédemment fait passer un mot à l'Orchestre.

C'est ainsi qu'une musique bien plus joyeuse et beaucoup moins formaliste fit brinquebaler les danseurs essoufflés dans tous les sens. Gray et Jubia comprirent en voyant le regard complice que Wallas leur lança qu'il était la source de cette nouvelle agitation. Avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes gens s'abandonnèrent à l'euphorie générale et sautèrent, volèrent et tournèrent en tous sens, en sentant leur sang battre follement dans leurs veines.

Enfin, la sueur au front, les nombreux danseurs marquèrent la fin de cette musique effrénée avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Gray guida son amie jusqu'à la table pour saisir un rafraîchissement. Mais alors qu'il dégustait une coupelle de champagne, il sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque.

Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître son père qui le fusillait du regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec un soupir, il s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière.

-Navré d'être aussi discourtois Jubia, mais mon père me réclame.

-On n'y peut rien, sourit la jeune femme. Le devoir t'appelle.

-Merci pour cette danse.

-Merci à toi. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'amusais plus autant.

Les joues rosées par la chaleur, les yeux de Jubia débordaient d'affection pour Gray. Le jeune prince en fut touché. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main puis il s'éloigna en faisant virevolter sa veste de soie bleue derrière lui.

Après avoir répondu aux salutations et aux souhaits de bons retour de plusieurs nobliaux, Gray rejoins finalement son père assis en hauteur sur son trône de fer. Les lèvres pincées, Erys regarda son fils de haut en bas.

-Cette tenue te ferait presque passer pour un prince responsable, fit remarquer le roi à voix basse.

_Humph. Tout à coup en privé tu sembles beaucoup moins accueillant. Tu as interprété ton rôle de père aimant à la perfection devant la Cour, papounet._

-Je prendrais ça comme un compliment, père, répondit-il. Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas aux festivités que vous avez organisées en mon honneur ?

-Contrairement à toi, je n'occupe pas mon temps à me divertir, Gray. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cet événement. Je veux te parler en privé.

Les diamants écarlates de sa couronne luisant de tous leurs lumières, Erys se leva en levant les mains devant lui. La musique s'arrêta aussitôt et les courtisans se tournèrent tous avec respect vers leur monarque.

-Chers amis, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vous remercie du soutien que vous avez témoigné à mon fils. A compter de ce jour, il se tiendra à mes côtés en tant qu'héritier légitime de mon sang. Mais à présent nous allons devoir nous retirer. Le prince a parcouru un long chemin jusqu'ici, laissons le se reposer à ses aises.

Se tournant vers Gray, Erys le dévisagea pour l'intimer à prendre la parole.

-Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant de votre accueil chaleureux, dit Gray à son tour avec un grand sourire. Tout ce temps passé loin de mes terres, je n'ai pu oublié la vivacité et l'énergie de mes compatriotes de Rivars et vous me l'avez remémoré ce soir même avec vos talents de danseurs.

Des rires ravis éclatèrent parmi l'assistance. Certains applaudirent même.

-Chers riverains et riveraines ! Fit Grey en levant sa coupe en l'air. Après cette longue absence je me présente à nouveau devant vous, fier des miens, fier de nos couleurs, fier de mon pays, fier de la couronne ! Longue vie au roi mon père !

-Longue vie au roi ! Répétèrent les nobles en cœur en levant leur verre en faveur du roi Erys.

Erys haussa un sourcil face à l'hommage que lui rendait son fils. Il inclina légèrement la tête à son intention, puis encadré par sa Garde rapprochée, il s'en alla à grands pas vers ses appartements.

Gray vida sa coupe et la posa sur le plateau que lui tendit un servant du château puis il emboîta le pas à son père, se demandant quelle nouvelle urgente pouvait l'avoir fait mettre un terme quelque peu précipité à cette célébration. A nouveau il se rendit dans le bureau du roi dont la porte était gardée par deux soldats talentueux. Ils s'inclinèrent à son passage.

Le jeune brun trouva son père dans le balcon, comme le matin même. Il y pénétra, trouvant le paysage très différent sous la lueur des étoiles et de la lune argentée. La montagne prenait un aspect dangereux et fantomatique à la nuit tombée, une brume légère recouvrant le bas de ses pentes escarpées.

-Un de mes espions à Magnolia vient de m'informer d'un événement plus qu'intéressant, commença Erys en tournant le dos à son fils.

Gray fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-La jeune princesse, Lucy Heartfilia est réapparut à la Cour il y quelques jours à peine, tout juste comme tu viens de le faire ici ce soir, siffla Erys par-dessus son épaule.

Gray se pétrifia sur place. Ainsi voilà la nouvelle qui avait tant perturbé son père. Lucy Heartfilia, la princesse disparue était de retour.

-Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? L'interrogea son père en se tournant vers lui.

Gray ne dit rien, gardant une expression neutre. Erys se rapprocha lentement de lui.

-Nos projets d'expansions, nos plans de fiançailles…

-Quand vous dites « nos » vous entendez « mes », sans aucun doute, rétorqua Gray.

Erys fronça profondément ses sourcils, contrarié dans son élucubration.

-Tu vas épouser cette fille que tu le veuilles ou non, Gray, assena Erys d'un ton sans réplique. Tel est l'objectif que je poursuis et par extension que toi-même tu dois poursuivre en tant que mon héritier. Cette guerre n'avait pas d'autre but que cela. Nous allons conquérir Magnolia et la soumettre à nos lois même si pour cela je dois assassiner Jon Heartfilia de mes propres mains !

Gray recula d'un pas face à la violence dont faisait preuve son père en prononçant ces mots. La haine déformait hideusement ses traits habituellement élégants. L'ambition d'Erys Fullbuster ne connaissait pas de limites. Gray ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne désirait pas lui aussi l'expansion de Rivars mais il restait sceptique quand à la réussite des projets de son père. Déjà cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le début des hostilités et rien n'avait véritablement progressé.

-Comment pouvez-vous espérer négocier ce mariage après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea le jeune prince.

Erys afficha un large sourire carnassier qui rappelait la gueule d'un renard affamé.

-Espérons simplement que les magnoliens auront appris de leurs erreurs passées et que cette jolie princesse saura se montrer plus maligne que son cher père.

Un vent froid souffla dans les montagnes, faisant voler les mèches noires de Gray devant ses yeux luisants.

_Le moment d'unir nos destins serait-il finalement venu…Lucy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oui! Je suis toujours en vie! ^^ Je m'excuse de cette longue absence! Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette histoire! pas maintenant que le moment décisif approche... Merci pour tous vos coms d'encouragements! ça fait chaud au coeur! J'espère que l'épisode vous a plu! A bientôt pour le prochain épisode! (Ps: dans le suivant je reprendrais le point de vue de Lucy. Il est temps de jeter un oeil à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la frontière ;) vous n'êtes pas d'accord?)<strong>


	14. Le poids des responsabilités

**Episode 14 : Le poids des responsabilités**

* * *

><p>Lucy se regarda dans la glace aux pierreries brillantes de sa chambre tandis que Nana s'adonnait avec entrain à lui démêler sa longue crinière derrière son dos. Le lustre de cristal qui trônait au plafond réverbérait la lumière du soleil de fin d'après midi en provoquant l'apparition de miroitements multicolores dans toute la pièce.<p>

La jeune princesse admira la beauté délicate de la robe rose que lui avait offerte son père le matin même. Elle était ornée par des roses rouges au niveau du décolleté, de la taille et du bas des jupons, et des frisotis de dentelles rose pâle venaient adoucir le bout de ses manches. Elle portait également un fin collier d'or blanc tout autour du cou. Il avait appartenu à sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune noble à Barvald. Son grand père, Bran Kendra, avait tenu à ce que Lucy hérite de ce bijou de famille, arguant qu'il s'était transmis de génération en génération tout au long des siècles.

Lucy le caressa tendrement du bout de ses doigts. Discret, magnifique et symbolique, ce collier était ravissant. Lucy le portait avec fierté en pensant que sa mère l'avait arboré avant elle.

-Chaque jour vous ressemblez un peu plus à votre mère, ma princesse.

Nana s'était inclinée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et elle observait son reflet dans le miroir avec un sourire bienveillant. Lucy lui rendit son sourire.

-Les cheveux blonds vous siéent à merveille, ajouta Nana en ramassant les cheveux de Lucy sur sa tête et en les retenant avec une résille diamantine. Durant ces cinq dernières années j'ai eu sans cesse l'impression de commettre un crime impardonnable en vous les teignant en brun !

Lucy éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai que tu paraissais vraiment malheureuse à chaque fois que tu t'adonnais à cette tâche ! Se remémora-t-elle. Pourtant avec le temps je m'y suis habituée moi.

-Il semblerait en effet que vous ayez une capacité d'adaptation bien meilleure que la mienne, admit Nana. Pour moi ce fut toujours difficile de m'empêcher de m'adresser à vous en tant que Lucy Heartfilia. Alors que pour vous ça semblait un jeu d'enfant.

Nana soupira en déposant du parfum « goutte de pluie » derrière les oreilles de la princesse, sur le dos de ses poignets et à la naissance de son décolleté. Elle attrapa finalement la couronne d'or et de saphirs bleus de la princesse qui reposait sur un coussin doré et la cala habilement sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Lucy enfila ainsi ses pieds nus dans ses chaussures argentées puis se leva fièrement en sentant le poids léger de sa couronne sur sa tête. Enfant, elle ne portait qu'un fin diadème d'or mais à présent sa couronne était plus majestueuse, s'adaptant à sa croissance.

Elle retrouva une dernière fois la couleur noisette de ses grands yeux dans la glace puis les petites mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure au niveau des oreilles. Avec un sourire, elle s'engagea alors dans le couloir devant sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changée durant son absence. C'était comme si ces cinq longues années d'exil n'avait été qu'un souffle imperceptible. En seulement quelques jours passés au château, elle avait rapidement retrouvé ses anciennes coutumes et habitudes d'enfance.

Néanmoins, les choses avaient véritablement changées. Elle pu le constater une nouvelle fois lorsque les gardes ouvrirent les grandes portes de la Grande Salle devant elle. Tous les présents se mirent debout dans un raclement de chaises assourdissant puis le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Lucy marcha avec droiture et élégance jusqu'à son siège auprès de son père le roi. Elle pouvait entendre l'écho du bruit de ses talons qui battaient le marbre immaculé du sol.

Elle savait que les membres de la Cour la regardaient encore avec une certaine appréhension. C'était comme s'ils craignaient de se fier à sa présence, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau dans la nature comme une illusion éphémère. Et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Dans l'incertitude et la peur régnante qu'avait instaurées la guerre, ils venaient de perdre leur reine bien-aimée et ils hésitaient encore à déposer leurs derniers espoirs sur les épaules de cette princesse longtemps disparue. C'est pourquoi Lucy devait se montrer plus forte et confiante que jamais.

Son père l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras. Il la regarda de haut en bas en lui tenant les épaules.

-Ma fille adorée, sourit-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Lucy lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.

Depuis quelques jours, l'état de Jon Heartfilia s'était visiblement amélioré. Il n'affichait plus cet état maladif et déprimé, et il prenait davantage soin de ses tenues de Cour. Chaque jour, il manifestait un peu plus d'appétit que la veille et il se limitait à une coupe ou deux de vin par jour à table.

Lucy était très fière de ces changements. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce vieillard décrépit, maigrichon et diminué qu'elle avait trouvé le jour de son retour au château. Il n'était pas non plus redevenu l'homme robuste, sévère et débordant d'assurance qu'elle avait quitté cinq ans plus tôt, mais c'était déjà un très bon début.

Ce matin là le roi s'était rasé de frais, ce qui le rajeunissait remarquablement. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de gris étaient coiffés en arrière et il portait une tunique verte dans laquelle il nageait légèrement étant donnée sa terrible perte de poids des mois précédents. Mais une large ceinture argentée venait compenser ce petit défaut, faisant un rappel de la couronne d'argent qui ceignait dignement son front.

-Longue vie à la princesse Lucy ! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

-Longue vie à la princesse Lucy ! Scandèrent les membres de la Cour avec enthousiasme.

Lucy observa la foule animée par ce cri unanime puis elle se tourna vers son grand père, Lord Kendra, assis à la gauche du roi, la place qu'elle avait eu coutume d'occuper enfant. Bran Kendra leva sa coupe devant lui en lui clignant de l'œil.

Lucy n'avait jamais maintenue des relations très appuyées avec son grand père. Enfant, elle ne l'avait fréquenté que très rarement lorsqu'il quittait exceptionnellement son siège à Barvald pour visiter sa fille la reine de Magnolia. Les sourcils broussailleux et la longue barbe blonde, Lucy lui avait toujours trouvé un côté excentrique. En effet, Lord Kendra était quelqu'un de vif, aux joues rondes et aux manières quelques peu grossières. Il n'hésitait pas à dire à voix haute le fond de sa pensée et il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience ni son sens de la diplomatie. Ce caractère difficile avait toujours beaucoup fait rire sa mère Layla, mais il n'avait pas toujours été au goût de son père Jon. La relation entre les deux hommes avait toujours été quelques peu compliquée, surtout depuis que Bran Kendra s'était ouvertement opposé au projet d'isolement de sa nièce.

Cependant, Lucy avait découverte une toute autre facette de ce vieil homme le soir même de son apparition devant la Cour. Dans le silence de mort qui s'était installé à son entrée, son grand père s'était levé et s'était précipité pour la serrer dans ses bras, ses petits yeux marron gonflés par les larmes. Depuis, il ne cessait de chouchouter sa nièce avec cadeaux et attentions et il essayait de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Lucy quand à elle, était ravie de cette situation. En effet elle appréciait fortement le caractère bourru du vieil homme qui ne cessait de lui compter des anecdotes de sa mère à son âge. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour prendre le thé ensemble ou pour jouer aux cartes, comme Bran avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec sa fille avant.

Lucy s'inclina vers l'avant avec grâce et prit place sur le siège situé à droite de son père. Le dîner pouvait enfin débuter.

Les plats exquis s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres et Lucy prit plaisir à voir son père les déguster goulument. Du foie gras, des crêtes de volailles bouillies, des tourtes de poisson, des pièces de bœuf et de mouton accompagnées par des champignons, des asperges, des choux, des petits poids et du brocoli, puis des fruits frais, des fraises couvertes de chantilly, des gâteaux au chocolat et des compotes en toutes sortes. Le vin rouge coulait à flots et à plusieurs reprises, des nobles levèrent leur verre à l'intention de leurs dirigeants.

Lucy partagea ce repas abondant avec une certaine culpabilité. Tandis qu'eux dégustaient de véritables repas de rois au château, des gens affamés parcouraient les rues de Magnolia sans un sou en poche. Elle en avait eu un aperçu durant son voyage de retour à la capitale. Son père l'avait déjà rassuré à ce sujet en l'informant que des patrouilles entières parcouraient le pays en répartissant équitablement des provisions et du pain chaud. Malheureusement, tant qu'il existerait le pillage et le vandalisme liés à la guerre, il existerait la misère. En tant que dirigeants du pays entier, ils ne pouvaient s'occuper de tous les problèmes individuels mais ils devaient faire de leur mieux pour tenter de mettre un terme au conflit avec Rivars pour apaiser la situation et rétablir l'ordre général.

Lucy comprenait bien cette logique mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché depuis son retour de parcourir les rues de la capitale chaque jour à cheval sur son fier destrier noir, Eclair, pour offrir de la nourriture et pour manifester sa solidarité envers le peuple. Encerclée par la Garde Royale composée par Erza Scarlett, Natsu Dragneel, Gildartz Clive et Kana Alperona, elle avait salué la foule extasiée par le retour de leur princesse. Parmi les cris de joie, les pétales de fleurs qu'on lui lançait à son passage, les révérences, les bénédictions et les pleurs d'émotions de tous ces gens anonymes, Lucy avait ressentit une joie hors pair en constatant à quel point son peuple la soutenait. A ses côtés, comme à son habitude, Nana reniflait son émotion dans son mouchoir de soie tout en chevauchant la douce Toupie.

Plusieurs chanteurs réputés avaient créé des ballades populaires au sujet de l'heureux retour de la princesse parmi eux et avaient vanté sa beauté héritée de la belle reine Layla. Les petites gens qui peu avant avaient assisté aux funérailles de leur défunte reine, avaient fait demi-tour pour admirer avec leurs propres yeux la princesse qui se levait devant eux comme un nouveau voile qui allait les guider jusqu'à la paix. Durant plus de trois jours, la foule s'était amassée devant l'Eglise de la capitale en réclamant leur jeune princesse à grands cris. C'est ainsi que le Grand Clergé qui peu avant avait enterré la reine avec douleur, s'adonna au renouvellement du couronnement de la jeune princesse sur la place publique devant cette immense cohue enthousiasmée.

Lucy s'était montrée gracieuse et forte en arborant sa nouvelle couronne aux reflets bleutés et en jurant solennellement de servir Magnolia jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme sa mère avant elle. Cette fois-ci, la foule s'était progressivement dispersé le cœur embaumé par ce discours empli d'espoir.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Lucy se laissa aller contre son siège. Elle savait que désormais de nombreuses responsabilités reposaient sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait cessé les apparitions publiques ni les réunions officielles depuis son retour, devant présenter ses respect à tous les nobles fidèles à la couronne. En tant que future héritière elle avait des devoirs à remplir et cela lui laissait peu de temps pour se reposer. Mais elle ne pouvait se plaindre. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'elle avait vu disparaître les murailles de son château derrière les bois cinq ans auparavant.

-La belle princesse accèderait-elle à m'offrir une danse ?

Lucy se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Natsu, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui tendait une main engageante. Lucy le trouva délicieusement beau dans son cardigan mauve, son pantalon noir et son inséparable écharpe blanche à carreaux noirs autour du cou. De plus, son expression mi séduisante mi arrogante était absolument irrésistible.

-Avec plaisir, accéda la jeune princesse.

Après avoir salué son père d'un geste de la tête, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et quitta son siège. Se dirigeant vers la piste de danse d'un pas assuré, Lucy sentit la main de Natsu presser la sienne avec insistance. Elle y répondit en la lui serrant en retour. C'était la seule manifestation d'affection qu'elle pouvait se permettre face à une telle foule de noble qui les dévorait du regard.

-J'ignorais que tu étais de permission ce soir, fit Lucy lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la piste réservée aux danseurs.

-Humpf. Il faut bien que ce satané Loki oublie un moment les filles et qu'il occupe le poste à ma place de temps à autre, répondit Natsu en plaçant une main sur la hanche de sa partenaire.

Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ainsi tu peux penser aux filles toi aussi, le taquina Lucy en suivant le rythme de la musique avec des gestes fluides. Regarde-les. Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre elles rêverait d'être à ma place à cet instant même !

-Malheureusement pour elles, je ne m'intéresse qu'à une seule fille, répliqua Natsu d'un air enjoué. Et il se trouve que c'est la plus ravissante de toutes.

Le teint rougissant, Lucy soutint le regard intense du jeune soldat. Son ami d'enfance, son fier chevalier et à présent son amant. Depuis la fois où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin de la reine et qu'ils avaient échangé ce long baiser interdit, ils n'avaient cessé de répéter ce même scénario. Bien évidemment, ces occasions étaient rares étant données le nombre de tâches que la couronne requérait. Mais Lucy trouvait toujours un instant, même aux heures les plus tardives du soir, pour s'abandonner aux bras de Natsu.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle agissait avec irresponsabilité mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était bien trop agréable, trop féérique pour y renoncer. Et puis elle avait beau s'en vouloir et se promettre que cette fois serait la dernière, il suffisait qu'il lui caresse la joue pour que son cœur s'emballe et qu'elle jette follement les bras autour de son cou.

Ils valsèrent au rythme des violons et des accordéons avec adresse sous les yeux ébahis des nobles qui admiraient leur jeune souveraine.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer tout à l'heure, chuchota Natsu à son oreille entre deux tournoiements.

Lucy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je suis convaincu que ça va te plaire, assura le jeune garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

Intriguée par tant de mystère, Lucy acquiesça de la tête puis s'inclina en avant dans une petite révérence qui marqua la fin de la chanson. Natsu lui attrapa alors la main et la lui frôla du bout de ses lèvres avec courtoisie.

-Vous êtes une merveilleuse danseuse, ma princesse, la flatta-t-il à voix haute.

-Vous êtes trop bon, messire, le remercia-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi avec un dernier regard complice. De nombreux nobles vinrent demander à leur tour l'honneur d'échanger une danse avec la princesse et Lucy accéda avec joie. Certains d'entre eux étaient absolument galants et avaient la prestance et l'élégance digne de princes charmants. Cependant, tout en tournoyant entre leurs bras Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du regard le seul vrai propriétaire de son cœur. Natsu lui aussi faisait danser de belles demoiselles aux corsets ajustés et aux cheveux brillants. Mais alors que ces belles dames se plaisaient à virevolter entre ses bras, le jeune homme ne cessait de jeter des regards insistants à Lucy par-dessus leurs épaules dénudées.

Agacée de voir toutes ces filles tourner autour de Natsu comme des mouches, les gestes de Lucy se faisaient de plus en plus brusques. Elle connaissait bien ces petites garces aux teints exquis ! C'étaient les mêmes qui des années plus tôt avaient qualifié Natsu de brutal et railleur ! Et à présent elles soupiraient à son simple passage comme elles avaient alors eu l'habitude de le faire pour le beau Fried Justin !

S'excusant d'une indisposition, Lucy quitta finalement la piste de danse et rejoint son père qui discutait avec les membres de son Conseil près du trône. Habituellement cinq, ils avaient été réduit au nombre de quatre avec la récente trahison d'un de leur membres les plus anciens, Alinus Brown. En effet, il avait été démasqué en tant qu'espion du roi Erys lorsque des soldats avaient intercepté les messages qu'il avait envoyé à Rivars au travers d'une correspondance par oiseau. Alinus avait ainsi donné un compte rendu détaillé de chaque conseil de guerre au roi ennemi en lui donnant un avantage évident. De ce fait le vieil homme avait été dépouillé de ses terres et de ses titres et, soumis à la justice du roi, lorsqu'on lui avait demandé dans quel but il avait commis un tel acte de trahison, le vieil homme avait expliqué d'une voix calme et raisonnée : « Nous entrons dans des temps difficiles. Bientôt la guerre entre Magnolia et Rivars passera au second plan lorsque nous découvrirons notre ennemi commun. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu accélérer l'unification et la fortification de nos deux pays sous une même bannière. C'est notre seul espoir face à cette nouvelle menace. Le seul. »

Les mots du vieil homme hantaient encore l'esprit de son père Jon Heartfilia qui les lui avait retransmis avec une grimace. Lucy en avait ressentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. De quel danger imminent pouvait bien parler Alinus ? Après tout Barvald était un pays pacifique et au-delà on ne trouvait que les vastes forêts de Meer ainsi que la Mer Carabée. A part les tensions qui avaient toujours existées entre Magnolia et Rivars, toutes leurs autres frontières avaient toujours été paisibles.

-Lucy ! L'appela son père à son approche. J'ai annoncé au Conseil que tu souhaitais leur exposer une question essentielle. La réunion aura lieu ce soir après les festivités.

Lucy inclina la tête à l'adresse des conseillers de son père. Makarov, Robu, Yaji et Celio lui rendirent son salut avec déférence. Les quatre vieux hommes avaient une ressemblance déroutante. La barbe et les cheveux blancs, ils avaient tous ce même regard plissé et empli de sagesse. Makarov, de petite taille, levait des yeux pétillants de malice sur elle. Robu, le dos recourbé par l'âge, s'appuyait pesamment su une canne en bois d'if. Yaji quant à lui, portait un chapeau extravagant qui ressemblait à des ailerons de requin. Et Celio pour finir arborait un bandeau noir qui cachait son œil droit et avait une longue cicatrice tout le long de la joue.

-Nous sommes impatients de découvrir la raison qui vous pousse à convoquer cette audience princesse, fit Makarov. Nous ne doutons pas qu'elle sera d'une importance capitale.

-C'est ainsi que je la perçois messieurs, assura Lucy.

Elle avait effectivement demandé à son père d'organiser une rencontre privée afin qu'elle puisse leur présenter l'idée qui depuis son retour rodait dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de leur accord pour mettre son plan à exécution. Et cela devait se faire dans les plus brefs délais, peu importait à quel point il était déplaisant, elle savait qu'il était nécessaire.

-Dans ce cas je vous retrouverais dans quelques instants dans la Salle du Conseil, conclut-elle. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle prit congé, la tête haute. Mais elle avait beau se montrer forte, quelque chose paraissait s'être brisé dans sa poitrine. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et ça n'aurait rien de plaisant. Vêtu de sa tenue de Garde, Gildartz la rejoint alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle.

-Alors petite ? L'interrogea-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Tu vas t'aérer un peu les idées ?

Lucy le regarda avec étonnement. Durant les cinq années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble en tant que Tom et Diane Foster, Lucy avait appris à dévoiler les intentions du valeureux soldat. C'est pourquoi elle saisit immédiatement le ton de sous-entendu dans la voix de Gildartz. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

-Il est conseillé de s'oxygéner un peu l'esprit de temps en temps, continua-t-il. Mais il faut aussi savoir garder les pieds sur terre. Plus longtemps on passe à rêvasser et plus douloureuse sera la chute.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, Gildartz fit alors demi-tour et retourna à son poste auprès de son roi. Lucy le regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée. Elle avait parfaitement compris à quoi son faux père faisait allusion. Et en réalité, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il ne faisait que confirmer la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

Les yeux humides, elle releva le bas de ses jupons et se dirigea vers le jardin de la reine. Natsu l'y attendait déjà. Le simple fait de le trouver là, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, acheva de lui briser le cœur.

-J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Se réjouit le garçon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui replaça une petite mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

-Décidemment, les cheveux blonds te vont beaucoup mieux !

Lucy eut un petit sourire triste. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle avait l'impression que les yeux marron de Natsu reluisaient comme des étoiles.

_Mais qu'ai-je fais ? _Se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Puisqu'elle s'était engagée dans cette voie en connaissance de cause, elle devrait en assumer toutes les conséquences.

Elle carra les épaules, se préparant pour le moment décisif.

-Natsu…J'ai quelque chose à te dire…, commença-t-elle.

-Moi d'abord ! L'interrompit le jeune homme. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer.

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière lui avec enthousiasme.

-Regarde ! Là !

Natsu s'était penché sur ce qui ressemblait à une petite niche de paille et il invitait Lucy à en faire de même tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en l'intimant au silence. Lucy obéit en clignant des yeux dans le noir.

-Il dort, chuchota Natsu.

Lucy reconnut alors parmi les fils de paille une petite forme qui ressemblait à une boule de poils bleutés. Il s'agissait d'un chat ! Un chaton, plus exactement.

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin pendant une de mes patrouilles devant les murailles du château, expliqua Natsu avec un fil de voix. Il avait l'air désorienté et ses miaulements ressemblaient à des pleurs d'enfant. Je n'ai pas pu me résister. Je l'ai recueilli et je lui ai donné du lait frais. Puis je l'ai installé ici. Je crois qu'il aime bien ce coin.

-Il est tellement mignon !

Lucy regarda le petit animal avec tendresse. Natsu paraissait fier de lui.

-J'étais sûr que tu l'aimerais !

-Tu lui as donné un nom ? Interrogea Lucy.

Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux roses dressés sur sa tête, l'air mal à l'aise.

-J'avais pensé à quelque chose comme « Happy » ou « Chiby »…

-Happy ça lui va bien je trouve, sourit Lucy. Regarde-le tout heureux et tout enroulé sur lui-même comme un bébé.

Le sourire attendri de la jeune princesse se mua rapidement en grimace lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait à annoncer à Natsu ce soir. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon ne risquait pas d'apprécier cette nouvelle comme elle avait apprécié Happy.

-Alors ? Demanda Natsu. C'est quoi ce que tu avais à me dire toi ?

Il parut étonné en voyant l'expression affligée qu'affichait Lucy. Elle se jeta à l'eau. Peut être que si elle se montrait dure, la blessure guérirait plus vite. Elle espérait que Gildartz avait raison à ce sujet.

-Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous voir, Natsu. En tant que princesse j'ai des responsabilités. Et tu en as aussi si jamais tu veux devenir capitaine de la Garde Royale un jour. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette situation. Ça a duré trop longtemps.

Lucy se sentit l'être le plus vil et haïssable en observant le regard écarquillé par la douleur et l'incrédulité de son amant. Bouche bée, Natsu mit quelques instants à rassembler ses idées.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux dire ce que je viens de dire, trancha-t-elle. C'est fini, Natsu. Il est temps de reprendre les places qui nous correspondent.

Natsu serrait les dents avec force, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus au maximum. Lucy eut beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard mais avec un effort surhumain, elle y parvint.

Après de longues minutes, le jeune homme afficha un sourire narquois.

-Très bien. Si c'est ce que sa majesté souhaite, alors je ne peux que m'incliner.

Avec une révérence raide, Natsu prit congé à grandes foulées. Dès que la porte d'accès au jardin claqua derrière lui, Lucy s'écroula au sol dans un amas de toiles et de dentelles. Elle enterra momentanément son visage misérable entre ses mains et versa des larmes d'impuissance. Rien n'aurait pu la blesser davantage que la réaction qu'avait eut le garçon. Elle aurait préféré que Natsu crit au scandale, qu'il s'insurge contre sa décision, qu'il la supplie de le garder auprès d'elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était limité à rester froid et distant, sûrement trop orgueilleux pour montrer sa douleur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout c'était elle qui s'était montrée froide et cruelle la première.

Avec un dernier regard pour ce petit chaton que Natsu avait tant tenu à lui montrer et qui était la preuve même de sa douceur, Lucy quitta le jardin, les yeux encore humides.

Elle se mit en route d'un pas décidé, faisant abstraction de son cœur émietté. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Se pressant le long des corridors et des couloirs, elle atteint enfin la porte en bois de chêne menant à la Salle du Conseil. Luxus, posté devant en compagnie de Bixrow, ouvrit la porte devant elle.

-Les membres du Conseil vous attendent, l'informa-t-il.

-Merci, Luxus.

Sans plus de formalités, elle s'engagea dans le couloir de pierre qui débouchait sur la pièce circulaire.

Le Conseil au complet, ainsi que son père le roi et son grand père Lord Kendra, y étaient déjà installés. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard inquisiteur vers elle. S'avançant jusqu'au centre de la pièce baignée par les lueurs orangés d'incomptables bougies, Lucy cambra les hanches et leva un regard déterminé vers ces hommes influents réunis autour d'elle. Elle était l'héritière légitime de la couronne et en tant que tel, elle devait faire preuve de volonté et d'initiative.

-Messieurs, je viens discuter avec vous de l'avenir de notre nation, tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il est évident que cette guerre n'a que trop duré, et les pertes humaines et morales à déplorer sont beaucoup trop importantes pour envisager de continuer sur cette voie au risque de témoigner un véritable génocide sans fin. C'est pourquoi, il est plus que temps d'envisager une démarche pacifique qui puisse rétablir la paix et l'ordre. Une démarche que vous avez toujours catégoriquement repoussé, père. Il est temps d'envisager sérieusement l'union par alliance entre Rivars et Magnolia. Entre le prince Gray et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>T^T pauvre Natsu! alors qu'ils filaient enfin le parfait amour! je vous rassure! moi aussi je suis NaLu à fond! Mais javoue que jaime bien jouer au GrayLu aussi...humhum ça cogite dans ma tête! =3 <strong>

**Oh fait, pour le suivant épisode, je vous préviens il est un peu sombre! mm moi j'étais pas sereine en l'écrivant! oO (ps:merci pour les coms! vous êtes géniaux!)**


	15. La forêt de Meer

**Episode 15 : La forêt de Meer**

* * *

><p>-Il me semble avoir entendu des bruits de ce côté-là.<p>

-Ah oui ? Et ce ne serait pas plutôt l'abus d'alcool qui te ferait imaginer ces bruits ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu t'imagines ce genre de choses, Ted !

-J'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose je te dis !

-Oui ben tu es bien le seul à mon avis !

-Laisse le tranquille, Limsey. Et arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt. Nous sommes des soldats de Magnolia. Notre rôle et d'assurer la protection de nos terres sans relâche. Alors si jamais Ted a raison et que des gens non identifiés se promènent dans ce secteur, c'est notre devoir de découvrir leur identité. Nous sommes en guerre je te rappelle. Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas permettre des espions d'Erys infiltrer le pays.

-Je veux bien que ce soit notre devoir ! Renchérit le dénommé Limsey. Mais nous sommes à l'opposé de la frontière avec Rivars ! La seule chose que l'on trouve de ce côté-ci c'est la forêt de Meer. Alors à moins que les biches, les sangliers et les renards qui y sont tapis représentent une menace pour Magnolia, je ne vois pas ce qu'on fou ici à cette heure avancée de la nuit !

A cheval sur trois destriers au pelage brillant, les trois soldats avançaient parmi les arbres de la forêt, une torche à la main et leur épée à portée de main sur leur ceinture en cuir. Leurs armures cuivrées arboraient l'emblème de l'Armée Royale du roi Jon Heartfilia, troisième du nom.

Ils avaient établi un campement à la lisière de la forêt, suivant les ordres de leur commandant qui leur avait assigné la mission de surveiller les frontières du pays. Bien qu'il y eut de très faibles probabilités pour que les troupes du roi Erys fassent un si grand détour pour attaquer Magnolia sur un autre flanc, en ces temps de guerre aucun geste de prudence n'était en trop.

C'est pourquoi, Ted, Limsey et Gilbert, ainsi que sept autres camarades s'étaient séparé pour inspecter les lieux durant ces quelques jours d'arrêt. Mais depuis quelques temps, avec la tombée de la nuit, Ted Wilson s'était mis à entendre des bruits de froufroutement ainsi que des voix humaines dans les bois environnants. A force d'insister, il avait fini par convaincre ses deux compagnons pour faire une inspection nocturne dans les lieux afin de découvrir l'origine de ce boucan que lui seul semblait percevoir.

-Il a des rumeurs qui courent au sujet de cette forêt, raconta Gilbert en regardant tout autour de lui les arbres aux aspects lugubres et fantomatiques. D'après la légende elle serait maudite, habitée par des êtres inhumains qui dévoreraient les voyageurs imprudents.

-Contes de vieilles femmes au coin du feu, dédramatisa Limsey en bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce sont sûrement ces badinages qui perturbent tant l'esprit de notre jeune camarade au point de lui empêcher de trouver le sommeil !

-Je ne l'ai pas imaginé, se défendit Ted d'une voix aigüe. Je ne suis pas fou ni paranoïaque. Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans ces bois et je vais te le prouver !

Limsey sourit largement, ne cachant pas son scepticisme.

Ted était le plus jeune des trois. Issu d'une famille de fermiers d'un petit village au nord du pays, il était mince et avait la taille cambrée comme celle d'une femme. Les cheveux lisses et blonds en une coupe au bol, et les yeux d'un bleu intense, il paraissait encore plus jeune de ce qu'il n'était déjà. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Limsey Green ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Ils avaient pourtant suivi le même entraînement tous les deux mais Limsey l'avait toujours considéré comme son inférieur. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était quant à lui issu d'une famille très respectée à la capitale. Surtout depuis que sa grande sœur, Ever Green, avait intégré les forces de l'Armée Royale avant lui. Le jeune homme manifestait ainsi son orgueil pompeux avec ses cheveux marron clairs mi-longs, ses yeux marron malicieux et ses sourires goguenards.

Gilbert Karl quant à lui était le plus âgé des trois. La mâchoire carrée et recouverte d'un fine couche de barbe naissante, le nez crochu et les sourcils toujours un peu froncés, il était souvent irrité par les disputes répétées entre ses deux jeunes coéquipiers. En remarquant l'attitude de plus en plus inquiète du petit Ted au fil des jours, il avait finalement accédé à faire un tour dans les bois pour vérifier ses dires. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les sabots de leurs chevaux battaient la terre sèche et ils n'avaient toujours rien vu d'anormal à part quelques animaux en fuite.

-Il est temps de retourner au camp, décida-t-il au bout d'une bonne demi-heure encore.

Ted paraissait désemparé. Regardant autour de lui de tous les côtés, il ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée que Limsey eut eue raison.

-C'est bon ? Tu es rassuré maintenant ? Pouffa Limsey. Tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquille ou il faut encore que je te chante une berceuse pour te calmer ?

-La ferme, imbécile !

Alors que Limsey éclatait de rire et que Gilbert et lui faisaient faire demi-tour à leur monture, un craquement retentit derrière un buisson. Les trois soldats s'immobilisèrent simultanément, portant leur main au pommeau de leurs épées.

Ted dédia un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à son compagnon qui avait soudain perdu le sourire. Il était en partie triomphant d'avoir enfin entendu le son qui hantait ses nuits et d'autre part effrayé par la puissance de ce bruit. Déjà que depuis le campement il lui avait semblé fort, à présent il avait l'impression de ne se trouver plus qu'à quelques pas de sa source.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Interrogea Limsey.

Toute trace d'amusement avait déserté le visage pâle du jeune garçon.

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ted.

-Chut ! Les réprimanda Gilbert.

Il descendit à bas de sa scelle et attrapa son épée devant lui en scrutant les ombres avec méfiance.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, suivit d'un sifflement qui avait à la fois quelque chose d'humain et de féroce.

Ted déglutit en imitant Gilbert. Le visage de Limsey n'était plus qu'un masque de terreur glacé. Il descendit maladroitement de son cheval, les bras secoués de tremblements. Ted se dit qu'il n'avait rien de si imposant que ça finalement. Il avait beau se croire au-dessus des autres, confronté à la réalité il n'était plus qu'un gamin effrayé.

-Par ici.

Gilbert s'engagea dans un petit sentier de terre, brandissant torche et épée à chaque main. Ted et Limsey lui emboîtèrent le pas, jetant des regards furtifs par-dessus leurs épaules.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bord d'une petite clairière et ce fut avec un grand étonnement qu'ils y trouvèrent la silhouette d'une femme qui leur tournait le dos.

-Attendez moi là, leur chuchota Gilbert en s'avançant vers l'inconnue.

Derrière un buisson, Ted et Limsey guettèrent leur aîné avec anxiété.

-Madame ? S'enquit Gilbert. Que faites vous seule dans les bois à une heure pareille ? Cela peut s'avérer être très dangereux, surtout la nuit tombée avec tous ces animaux sauvages qui rôdent.

Ted et Limsey ne virent pas ce qui horrifia tant Gilbert, mais lorsqu'il se plaça en face de la mystérieuse femme, il sursauta en arrière et tomba à la renverse dans un cri terrible. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, les deux jeunes gens observèrent comment la silhouette s'avançait d'une démarche chaloupée vers Gilbert en émettant un sifflement vipérin.

Limsey avait atteint sa limite. Avec un gémissement angoissé, il fit demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou. S'il avait rejoint les forces de l'Armée Royale c'était pour combattre des soldats en chair et en os et pas des spectres maléfiques d'une quelconque forêt hantée. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'élança à la recherche de son cheval.

-Limsey ! Chuchota Ted avec nervosité. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer ! Attends !

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu parmi les bois.

Serrant les dents pour les empêcher de claquer de peur, Ted se retourna vers la clairière. Mais il n'y avait plus personne ! Et Gilbert ? Et la silhouette féminine ? Où étaient-ils passés ? Il ne s'était pourtant retourné que quelques secondes, le temps de voir Limsey prendre la fuite. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire pareil…

Réalisant que la torche qu'il tenait à la main risquait d'aider ses ennemies à le repérer, Ted l'étouffa dans la terre sèche à ses pieds. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la lueur ténébreuse et verdâtre de la forêt. Le cœur battant et les doigts étroitement serrés autour du pommeau de son épée, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et il s'avança lentement vers la clairière. Il devait retrouver Gilbert. Il était un homme d'honneur, un homme de la garde ! Et ses camarades avaient beau l'avoir traité de lâche et de fillette durant toutes ses années de formation, il était à présent devenu soldat de Magnolia et il ne comptait pas flancher face à son devoir.

Il tourna en rond plusieurs fois dans la clairière sans rien apercevoir. Peut être Gilbert avait-il prit la fuite tout comme Limsey…Dans ce cas il ferait mieux de les imiter tous les deux. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de déterminer approximativement dans quelle direction il retrouverait leurs chevaux, un nouveau sifflement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond.

Il n'y avait rien. Ted avait tellement peur qu'il en avait trempé ses chausses. Les larmes aux yeux, il expira à deux reprises en essayant de retrouver son calme. Puis il se remit à la tâche. Mais en se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Gilbert.

-Nom de Dieu ! S'exclama le jeune soldat. Tu m'as fais peur, Gilbert ! Je te croyais perdu ! Où étais tu passé ? Et où est la femme de tout à l'heure ?

Dans le noir, Ted n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué le filet de sang au bord des lèvres de son compagnon. En clignant les yeux, le jeune homme lui trouva un aspect très pâle et très étrange. Gilbert le fixait de ses yeux aux pupilles rouges et il…

Pupilles rouges ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Gilbert ?

Ted avait posé cette question d'un ton plus réservé, reculant d'un pas titubant. Et c'est que les pupilles de Gilbert avaient toujours été noires comme le charbon. Elles n'avaient jamais eu ce reflet écarlate auparavant.

Toujours muet, Gilbert s'avança d'un pas soudain vers lui. Ted oublia ses réserves au sujet de la bonne direction à prendre et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans demander son reste. Il entendait des craquements et des sifflements de tous les côtés autour de lui. Il courut, courut, et courut encore comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses en ignorant ses poumons brûlants et le point de côté qui lui labourait le ventre. Le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, son pied finit par se prendre dans une racine épaisse et il s'étala par terre de tout son long. Il avait beau être affolé par la terreur, à présent qu'il était allongé à terre, il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Après tout c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il détestait qu'on le poursuive comme une bête vouée à l'abattoir. Et puis il était évident qu'il n'en ressortirait jamais vivant. Il était perdu, seul, et entouré par des êtres maléfiques qui avaient possédé Gilbert. Il n'avait aucune issue.

Le hennissement d'un cheval près de sa tête le sortit soudain de sa torpeur. Ted leva ses yeux bleus incrédules sur son propre coursier qui broutait paisiblement l'herbe verte qui poussait entre deux rochers.

La chance devait finalement être de son côté pour qu'il tombe comme par miracle sur son cheval après sa course affolée et désorientée !

Il se mit debout et flatta généreusement l'encolure de la bête qui pourrait le tirer de ce cauchemar. Mais alors qu'il puisait au plus profond de lui les forces nécessaires pour grimper au dos de son cheval, il reconnut Limsey à seulement quelques pas de là.

-Limsey ! L'appela-t-il. Tu es encore là ? Je te croyais parti depuis longtemps ! Où est ton cheval ? Vite ! Nous devons partir d'ici ! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette forêt. Nous reviendrons chercher Gilbert dès que nous aurons été chercher des renforts ! Tu n'as qu'à monter derrière moi si tu…

Limsay s'était lentement rapproché de Ted tandis qu'il parlait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de lui, la voix de Ted mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua le reflet rougeoyant dans les yeux de son camarade d'armes.

Limsey le regardait droit dans les yeux, pâle et immobile comme une statue. Son visage était inexpressif, seuls ses yeux bougeaient dans leur orbite, dévisageant Ted sans scrupules.

Ted tremblait comme une feuille, un sanglot remontant du fond de sa gorge.

-Limsey…, supplia-t-il.

Mais Limsey Green se limita à émettre un sifflement inhumain et à lever une main griffue devant lui. Il frappa et Ted s'écroula par terre, mort.

* * *

><p><strong>alors? Vous avez eu peur? ;) Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire: quel rapport avec le reste de l'histoire? Et bien je vous répond: tout! Vous verrez vous verrez...héhé! a bientôt pour la suite jespère! <strong>


	16. Champion

**Episode 16 : Champion**

* * *

><p>-Chers magnoliens et magnoliennes, aujourd'hui j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Bonne ou mauvaise, vous la jugerez par vous-même. En tout cas, après l'avoir longuement débattue avec les membres du Conseil, voici la décision qui a finalement été prise : nous allons cesser les attaques contre Rivars et entamer un processus de paix diplomatique.<p>

Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise parmi l'assistance. Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle et les convives savouraient leurs desserts lorsque Lucy Heartfilia s'était mise debout pour parler d'une voix forte et ferme. Ils la dévisageaient à présent, les yeux désorbités, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

Lucy ne perdit pas contenance.

-Je sais ce que vous devez tous penser, assura-t-elle. Après le mal que l'ennemi nous a fait à travers cette guerre à nous ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de notre pays, comment pourrions-nous simplement envisager d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Comment pourrions-nous les tolérer ? Et bien c'est ce que je vous demande de faire pour notre bien à tous. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous avez perdu des frères, des enfants et des maris durant cette longue bataille. Et croyez moi, je connais votre souffrance. Nous n'oublierons jamais ceux qui ont vaillamment défendu notre patrie. Mais il faut savoir aller de l'avant. Magnolia et Rivars n'ont que trop longtemps vécu dans la haine et la rancœur. Ne semons pas ces graines de discordes dans le cœur des enfants. Ne leur apprenons pas à vivre dans le deuil et le sang. Offrons-leur plutôt un avenir meilleur. Une paix durable. C'est ce dont je rêve depuis que j'ai quitté Magnolia il y a cinq ans. Et je veux faire de ce rêve une réalité.

La foule buvait les paroles remplies d'émotion de leur jeune souveraine. Lucy était consciente que ses mots les avaient atteints et ils se surprenaient soudain à imaginer un tel tableau de concorde. Lucy inspira profondément par le nez avant de se relancer.

-Et le moyen le plus efficace d'y parvenir est que j'épouse Gray Fullbuster, le prince de Rivars.

Cette fois l'assistance éclata en exclamations outragées, protestations sonores et jurons impropres. Ils ne pouvaient pas seulement envisager de satisfaire le but qu'Erys avait si longtemps poursuivi ! Surtout en sachant que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient entrés en guerre ! C'était inconcevable !

-Mes amis !

Le roi Jon se mit debout, réclamant le silence en levant les mains devant lui avec autorité.

-Vous ne devez pas considérer cette manœuvre comme une défaite, dit-il d'une voix grave. Mais comme un nouveau départ. Nous avons beaucoup souffert des horreurs de la guerre. Et j'estime que les nouvelles générations ont le droit de connaître la paix. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais pardonner à cet enfoiré d'Erys tout le mal qu'il a fait ! Mais en tout cas, je suis prêt à faire l'effort de mettre mes préjugés de côté vis-à-vis de son fils. Après tout, c'est ce que ma chère fille souhaite, et pour elle je suis prêt à n'importe quoi.

Lucy regarda son père avec tendresse, touchée par son soutien inconditionnel. Avec sa tenue noire et bleue impeccable et sa couronne d'argent brillante, il était majestueux. Elle le revoyait comme il avait toujours été à ses yeux : le roi le plus cool de tous les temps !

-Cependant ! Reprit soudain son père en les faisant tous sursauter, y compris elle. Ça ne signifie pas que je vais lui servir ma fille sur un plateau d'argent ! Ce garçon devra prouver sa bravoure et sa valeur durant un tournoi particulièrement compliqué ! Et sa seule chance de gagner la faveur de ma fille, ce sera de l'emporter ! Sinon il pourra repartir d'où il sera venu la queue entre les jambes, se cacher derrière son satané de père ! Et puis même si nos royaumes venaient à s'unir, personne ne saccagera l'identité de Magnolia ! Magnolia restera aux magnoliens !

La foule apprécia ce dernier élan de leur roi. Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et applaudirent et sifflèrent leur dirigeant dans un éclat général de grognements approbateurs et de sifflements surexcités.

Il y en avait néanmoins qui restaient assis malgré l'agitation des autres. Lucy essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle avait le ventre serré en pensant aux regards trahis et douloureux que devait lui envoyer à ce moment même Natsu. Finalement, elle lui avait appris la nouvelle de ses possibles fiançailles avec Gray Fullbuster en même temps qu'au reste du château. Et c'est que depuis le jour où Lucy avait mis un terme à leur relation, Natsu et elle ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Et cela ferait bientôt quatre jours. C'était déprimant de ne pas pouvoir agir comme d'habitude avec lui, mais après ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer ce soir, les choses deviendraient sûrement encore plus compliquées entre eux.

Lucy regrettait amèrement l'époque où il n'était question que de jeux, de duels d'épées et de rires insouciants. Mais tout cela n'arriverait plus désormais.

Les débats entre nobles et membres du Conseil se poursuivirent tout au long de la soirée et les jeunes filles de la Cour encerclèrent Lucy en caquetant comme des poules nerveuses au sujet du prince Gray. Serait-il aussi vicieux et cruel que son père ? Elles espéraient que non ! Mais pour ce qui était du physique, Erys avait beau avoir une apparence sévère et intransigeante, il avait un charme indéniable. Gray lui ressemblerait-il ? Elles priaient pour que ce soit le cas !

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, fit soudain une voix masculine en rompant leur cercle bavard. Puis-je vous emprunter la princesse quelques instants ?

Quelque peu outrées, les nobles s'écartèrent au passage de Natsu Dragneel lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers Lucy d'un air mal luné. Ce qu'il pouvait manquer de manières parfois ! Heureusement, la beauté de ses traits compensait la carence de son éducation.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en voyant Natsu qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Mais elle se reprit vite, recomposant son expression, et lui répondit d'une voix mesurée.

-Bien sûr.

Elle le suivit ainsi en tenant le bas de sa robe mauve avec dignité. Cette robe était la dernière que lui avait offerte son grand père Bran. Elle était ravissante. Mais un poil trop suggestive au goût de Lucy. Après tout, le décolleté en v de la robe mettait en avant ses atouts féminins, et Lucy avait horreur de la taille scandaleuse de sa poitrine. Nana avait beau trouver cela une véritable source de fierté, Lucy la voyait plutôt comme une source de gène. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle se sentait très femme dans cette robe ample aux dégradés violets, les cheveux rattachés sur la tête en un chignon artistique ceint par sa couronne dorée aux éclats de saphirs.  
>Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans le jardin de sa mère et avant même que la porte eut eu le temps de claquer derrière eux, Natsu saisi fermement les poignets de Lucy, les sourcils profondément froncés.<p>

-Il est hors de question que tu épouses ce type ! Gronda-t-il d'un air enragé. Tu m'entends Lucy ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire !  
>D'abord très choquée par le comportement inhabituel de Natsu, Lucy finit par se sentir agressée. Enervée, elle essaya de libérer ses poignets de son emprise.<p>

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Lui cria-t-elle en retour. Lâche-moi, imbécile !

Mais plus elle se débattait, plus les mains de Natsu resserraient leur emprise. Elle se retint de gémir de douleur, faisant la grimace.

-Non ! Beugla Natsu, hors de lui. C'est hors de question !

-Tu me fais mal !

Natsu cligna soudain des yeux, réalisant à quel point il avait brusqué la jeune fille. Il la relâcha immédiatement, l'air abasourdi par son propre geste. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'excuser, Lucy le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et des mèches blondes s'étaient échappées de sa jolie coiffure. Elle était horrifiée que son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait, eut osé s'en prendre à elle de cette façon ! Il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ? Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle devait le faire !

Natsu porta lentement sa main à sa joue meurtrie. Lucy l'avait frappé la main grande ouverte et ça lui démangeait la joue, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il se l'était cherchée.

Beaucoup plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt, il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux marron s'emplirent de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Lucy, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je t'aime.

Lucy arrondit ses yeux, frappée par cette déclaration. C'était la première fois que Natsu lui parlait de ses sentiments. Lorsque la situation devenait étrange, il avait un don pour se tirer d'embarras avec une remarque cinglante ou une plaisanterie quelconque. Après tout, Natsu avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots. Mais cette fois il déballait son cœur à ses pieds, laissant ses sentiments à découvert, vulnérable.

Lucy se demanda comment il était possible d'aimer autant une personne. C'était comme si elle le redécouvrait tous les jours tellement c'était irréel. Comme si elle l'aimait davantage chaque seconde. Pourtant, alors qu'avant l'aimer était une véritable source de bonheur, à présent ce sentiment la torturait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Et pourtant…

Un miaulement brisa soudain le silence. Natsu et Lucy se retournèrent à l'unisson vers Happy, qui assis sur son derrière et la queue remuant derrière lui, les regardait en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il miaula à nouveau de son timbre aigu.

-Il a senti que tu étais triste, expliqua Natsu. Tu n'aimes pas ça toi non plus, pas vrai Happy ? Lucy est beaucoup plus jolie quand elle sourit.

Tout en parlant, Natsu sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille du bout de ses doigts. Il la regardait avec tendresse sous ses mèches roses.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement doux et beau. Comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ?

-Je sais ! Claqua soudain des doigts Natsu en la faisant sursauter. J'ai trouvé le moyen d'arranger tout ça ! Je vais participer à ce tournoi moi aussi ! Comme ça, si jamais c'est moi qui gagne, je réclamerais ta main !

Lucy cligna des yeux, ahurie par la soi-disant solution miracle de Natsu.

-Quoi ?

-C'est très simple ! S'enthousiasmait Natsu en arpentant nerveusement la terrasse. Je me suis entraîné comme un fou pendant ces cinq dernières années. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça ! Et puis ce sera presque comme un entraînement supplémentaire. Il faudra juste que je m'assure d'écraser ce sale prince et toute sa clique et comme ça, tu ne seras plus forcée de l'épouser !

-Mais ! Natsu ! Essaya de protester Lucy.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de lutter honorablement pour ton amour, l'interrompit Natsu. Si je gagne, ce sera totalement légitime. Je ne compte pas tricher.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'empressa d'expliquer Lucy. Mais, on ne peut pas se marier toi et moi. Tu te souviens ? Les Chefs de Garde ne peuvent pas avoir de femme. Et encore moins une femme princesse.

Natsu nia de la tête.

-Pour moi tu es beaucoup plus importante que n'importe quel titre ou rang, assura-t-il.

-Mais…Natsu…C'est ton rêve depuis toujours…

Natsu haussa négligemment les épaules, lui ôtant de l'importance. Lucy en fut doublement touchée. Natsu avait effectivement toujours rêvé d'occuper le poste de son père. Outre la profonde admiration qu'il ressentait pour Alexandre Dragneel, il avait toujours été attiré par cette vie d'honneur et de dévotion. Mais voilà qu'il était prêt à y renoncer pour elle.

Lucy sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Les joues brûlantes, elle n'osait plus regarder Natsu dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son trouble. Il avait bien trop d'effet sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle refrène ses ardeurs avant qu'il ne fut trop tard.

Mais alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retrouver ses esprits, Natsu lui saisit le menton de sa main et releva sa tête vers lui.

-Qu'en dites vous, ma princesse ? La taquina-t-il avec un large sourire moqueur. Vous n'allez pas donner un baiser d'encouragement à votre futur champion ?

Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents mais elle resta prudente et repoussa Natsu en lui tirant la langue.

-Mon champion ? Pouffa-t-elle. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que vous soyez capable de me battre, noble chevalier !

Sur ce, elle attrapa son épée de bois dont elle s'était si souvent servi pour jouer avec Natsu, enfant. Elle se déchaussa et ôta la couronne de sa tête, défaisant son chignon. Elle posa sa couronne auprès de Happy, lui caressant la tête avec douceur.

-Tiens, je te confie ça Happy.

Le chaton lui ronronna en retour, frottant son museau et ses moustaches contre ses jambes. Lucy sentait le poil voluptueux de l'animal sous ses doigts, admirant l'aspect soyeux de sa couleur bleutée. C'était tout de même un chat particulier.

-Regarde moi ça ! Ironisa Natsu en tenant sa propre épée de bois sur son épaule. D'abord elle me menace et après elle se met à jouer avec un chat !

Lucy se redressa, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son dos.

-Crois-moi, tu devrais rester sur tes gardes Natsu. Je me suis beaucoup améliorée grâce à Gildartz.

-On va voir ça, sourit Natsu.

Et ils se lancèrent dans une danse d'épées beaucoup plus élaborée et élégante que celle qu'ils avaient échangées avant. Parant, attaquant, esquivant, feintant à droite, cherchant une ouverture, lançant un crochet…

Happy regarda ses deux maîtres s'adonner à leur combat sous la lueur argentée du ciel étoilé. Mais il fut bientôt ennuyé par leur jeu humain insensé. Il s'étira agréablement le dos en faisant racler ses griffes sur le sol marbré puis il se roula en boule dans la couronne de la princesse, repliant ses petites oreilles sur sa tête retournée.

* * *

><p><strong>Oulala! Croyez moi! les problèmes ne font que commencer ;) et au fait, bien vu spalia-chan! c'est exactement ça! ^^ jana!<strong>


	17. Tournoi de la Paix

**Episode 17 : Tournoi de la paix**

* * *

><p>-Un <em>tournoi<em>?

Gray et Lyon échangèrent un regard perplexe, oubliant momentanément la rivalité qui les avait toujours opposés. Ils avaient été convoqués tous les deux dans le bureau du roi ce matin même peu après leur réveil. En le réveillant, Tim avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation urgente au point que Gray avait à peine eut le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de son père, Lyon s'y trouvait déjà droit et frais comme la rose. Son cousin lui avait lancé un regard suffisant en le voyant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en attendant que son père daigne lever vers eux son regard. Effectivement, Erys Fullbuster paraissait absorbé par la lecture d'un parchemin.

Finalement, Oul les avait rejoints à son tour en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son souverain et enfin le roi avait reporté son attention sur eux.

-Ce cher Jon me propose d'organiser un tournoi, sourit-il en s'accoudant à sa table en bois d'if. Mais ce ne sera pas un tournoi anodin. Il marquera la fin de la guerre entre Rivars et Magnolia et son issue déterminera notre avenir.

Dans l'état soporifique dans lequel se trouvait encore Gray après son réveil, cette explication de son père avait résonné dans ses oreilles comme un charabia incompréhensible.

_Parle clairement, le vieux !_ S'impatienta-t-il. _J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi !_

-Que voulez vous dire par là, mon oncle ? Interrogea Lyon qui apparemment n'avait pas mieux compris que son cousin.

Erys enlaça ses doigts devant lui, l'air intriguant. Ses yeux noirs reluisaient avec malice.

-Je veux dire que le roi de Magnolia veut négocier la paix, expliqua Erys. Il accède même à satisfaire mes projets et à approuver le mariage entre Gray et sa fille Lucy. Néanmoins il impose ses conditions. D'abord, Gray devra se rendre dans leur territoire avec le strict minimum de forces armées pour l'escorter. Ensuite, il résidera pendant une durée indéterminée dans son château en tant qu'invité d'honneur. Puis pour finir, il devra remporter la victoire lors du tournoi qu'il à baptisé « le tournoi de la paix ».

Gray, Lyon et Oul avaient écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure que le roi parlait, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Tout à coup, l'esprit embrumé de Gray s'était totalement éveillé, choqué par ces nouvelles bouleversantes.

-Un _tournoi_?

-Humpf, pouffa Erys. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si jamais Gray remportait véritablement le tournoi et que le mariage avait lieu, Jon insiste sur le fait que Magnolia gardera ses bannières, ses coutumes et ses traditions. Elle sera unie à Rivars mais pas soumise à elle…Beaucoup trop de conditions à mon goût.

-C'est pourtant une offre généreuse si je puis me permettre, mon roi, intervint Oul avec enthousiasme. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu. Ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus toutes ces années.

Erys dévisagea son Capitaine avec curiosité. Il était évident qu'il ne partageait pas sa vision triomphante des choses mais à en croire son air hésitant, il était prêt à se laisser tenter.

-Ne serait-ce pas de la folie que de confier mon seul héritier aux mains de mes ennemis ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un fin sourcil. Et si les magnoliens en faisaient un otage ? Exigeaient une rançon ou même notre soumission ?

-Ils n'oseraient pas, mon seigneur, affirma Oul. Les magnoliens sont très attachés aux vieilles traditions. Ils estiment des valeurs bien trop nobles pour s'en prendre à un hôte. Je pense que leur offre est sincère.

-Peut-être, concéda Erys. Mais même ainsi je crains que les contraintes imposées ne soient trop exigeantes.

-Je pense qu'Oul n'a pas tord, mon oncle, déclara Lyon en s'avançant d'un pas. Nous devrions utiliser cette occasion à notre avantage. Les magnoliens ont beaucoup d'orgueil mais c'est un fait que nous pouvons utiliser en notre faveur. Il suffit de les contenter et de leur faire croire qu'ils contrôlent la situation. Cependant, lorsque nos deux royaumes fusionneront par le biais de ce mariage, nous pourrons peu à peu faire prévaloir notre dominance. Ce serait une conquête aussi subtile que raffinée. Au point que les magnoliens eux-mêmes se mettraient à croire qu'ils nous auront cédé le pouvoir par leur propre volonté.

Le roi haussa un sourcil, très intéressé par l'idée de son neveu.

-Tu dis vrai, Lyon. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule faille à ton argumentation. Avant de pouvoir envisager un mariage ou une domination silencieuse, il faut d'abord que Gray remporte ce tournoi.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune prince. Acculé, Gray les regarda tour à tour, essayant de garder une expression neutre. C'était une impression étrange. Son père n'avait cessé de parler de lui et de l'acte qu'il devrait accomplir mais c'était comme s'il remarquait sa présence pour la première fois. Il le dévisageait de ses yeux perçants comme s'il le jaugeait. Gray se tint très droit, lui renvoyant un regard indéchiffrable.

-Je me demande si tu en seras vraiment capable, siffla Erys.

Gray fronça légèrement ses sourcils, s'apprêtant à lancer une réplique acerbe. Mais Oul le prit de vitesse.

-Faites moi confiance, mon roi, assura-t-elle d'une voix débordante de fierté. Il est près pour cet événement. Il sera à la hauteur de la tâche. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir en tant que sa maîtresse d'armes. Le prince Gray est un des meilleurs élèves que je n'ai jamais eu. Mis à part son don d'épée, il possède un courage et une détermination qui feront pâlir ses adversaires. Il sera digne de Rivars.

Les yeux de Gray s'arrondirent à ces mots. Il était profondément touché par la reconnaissance de son professeur. Même Lyon paraissait étonné. Erys quant à lui prit un air pensif.

-Je vais devoir te faire confiance, Oul, puisque tu es la Capitaine de ma Garde, conclut Erys. J'espère que ton jugement n'est pas faussé par l'affection que tu portes à mon fils. De toute façon, je tiens à ce que tu l'accompagnes dans cette aventure. Il aura certainement un peu de temps pour s'entraîner avant le tournoi et veux que tu t'assures qu'il soit prêt. De plus, il me faut quelqu'un pour me rapporter régulièrement des nouvelles de votre séjour à Magnolia. Je compte sur toi pour cette tâche.

-Comme vous voudrez, votre altesse.

-Je te laisse aussi le soin de sélectionner les membres de votre garde rapprochée. N'en prends pas plus d'une vingtaine. On va respecter les consignes de ce cher Jon à la lettre puisque cela semble être le seul moyen de parvenir à nos fins. Vous partirez dès demain matin. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire durer l'attente. Je préviendrais nos voisins de votre départ par lettre.

-Très bien, mon roi, acquiesça Oul.

-Lyon, fit Erys en se tournant vers lui. Si je t'ai convoqué toi aussi, c'est parce que je pense que la meilleure décision serait de t'envoyer également. C'est un choix risqué étant donné que tu es mon second héritier, mais je suis convaincu que tu sauras faciliter nos affaires et assurer la victoire à ton cousin. Tu as un art pour la parole et si tu participes au tournoi à ton tour, tu seras par exemple en mesure d'éliminer les possibles obstacles devant ton cousin. Après tout, la participation d'un deuxième candidat n'était interdite nulle part dans cette missive. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de te forger ta propre réputation en montrant tes talents exceptionnels à l'étranger. Ma chère sœur Riza en serait certainement comblée.

Les yeux de Lyon brillèrent d'ambition à ces mots. Il s'inclina profondément devant son oncle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce serait un véritable honneur, mon oncle.

-Parfait, le gratifia Erys. Dans ce cas tiens toi prêt à partir demain et emmène un page avec toi. Oul, Lyon, vous pouvez disposer à présent.

Avec une dernière révérence, les deux dénommés s'éloignèrent vers la porte, l'esprit occupé par les préparatifs pour leur départ hâtif. Gray les regarda partir par-dessus son épaule, quelque peu éperdu par ces événements inattendus. Ils étaient revenus au château à peine quelques semaines plus tôt et voilà qu'ils devraient à nouveau partir à l'étranger ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un fanatique des ses terres natales mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à garder ses repères avec autant de mouvement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son père, Erys le détaillait étrangement, le menton posé sur ses doigts enlacés. Il se leva ensuite, les mains derrière le dos, pour venir se placer en face de lui. Gray ne cilla pas, tendu.

-Je sais que nos rapports ont toujours été difficiles, dit Erys d'une voix grave. Je n'ai jamais fait que souligner tes défauts sans vraiment m'intéresser à tes qualités. C'est quelque chose que tu m'as toujours reproché et que je ne saurais nier. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai été un père indulgent, ni même aimant, et je suis conscient que tu aurais sûrement voulu un peu plus d'affection. Si Syra n'était pas morte en te donnant la vie tu peux me croire que tu en aurais eu, parce que c'était la femme la plus généreuse et tendre que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gray vit comment les traits habituellement arrogants de son père se tordaient de douleur. Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, aussi vulnérable. C'était déroutant.

_Méfis toi, _se morigéna le jeune prince. _N'oublie pas que c'est un très bon comédien et un parfait manipulateur. Ne te laisses pas berner par son jeu. Il veut quelque chose, c'est évident._

Erys regarda Gray droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un de ses regards perçants, condescendants ou suffisants. Non. Cette fois, Erys le regardait avec un semblant d'émotion, d'espérance.

-Tu lui as toujours beaucoup ressemblé, continua le roi. Tu as le même caractère borné qu'elle. J'aimerai nous donner une deuxième chance, Gray. J'aimerai essayer de devenir le père que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu perçoives ce tournoi comme l'occasion pour me rendre fier de toi, d'obtenir enfin ma reconnaissance. Ce n'est plus seulement une question de mariage, de Magnolia ni de Rivars, mais de toi et moi. Père et fils. Je veux pouvoir mourir en laissant un héritier digne de ce nom derrière moi. Un héritier à qui je pourrais entièrement reléguer ma confiance.

Erys posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, ajoutant le geste à la parole.

-Je compte sur toi pour remporter ce tournoi, Gray Fullbuster. Ne me déçois pas, mon fils.

Gray serrait les dents, conscient que le but de ce long discours n'était que de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa réussite était indispensable. Son père ne pensait certainement pas la moitié des choses qu'il avait dites. Et cependant, elles avaient atteint le cœur de Gray. Il voulait lui prouver ce dont il était capable, lui faire admettre qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien. Peut être que son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais totalement la mort de sa femme, mais au moins il pourrait apprendre à le respecter et à la voir comme un homme plutôt que comme un gamin désobéissant. Gray ne comptait pas laisser filer cette opportunité.  
>Il rendit un regard débordant d'assurance à Erys, le cœur battant.<p>

-Je vous fais le serment de gagner, père. Pour mère.

Erys étrécit ses yeux noirs et serra sa main sur l'épaule de Gray. Il se détourna ensuite de lui et se plaça devant sa fenêtre, les mains serrées derrière son dos recouvert par une longue cape verte.

-Prépare-toi pour le départ, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus formelle. Tu emmèneras Tim avec toi. Je préfère que Lyon et toi vous ayez vos propres pages. Tim goûtera tous tes plats avant toi. Je tiens à éviter tout risque d'empoisonnement. Sois très prudent et si jamais tu perçois la moindre menace, n'hésite pas à prendre quelques hommes et à quitter furtivement le château. Ta vie est précieuse, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas, père.

-Très bien. J'annoncerai votre départ ce soir durant le diner. Demain matin les membres de la Cour te souhaiteront un bon voyage et tu partiras en héro. Tim brandira notre drapeau durant le trajet. Je vais m'occuper de te faire dresser les plus beaux habits pour ton séjour à Magnolia. Après tout, le tournoi est une chose, mais n'oublions pas que l'objectif sera d'obtenir la main de la princesse. Tu devras te montrer des plus charmants, avenants et intéressants avec elle. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir étant petite. Blonde, mignonne et vive. Elle devrait être à ton goût. Et puis au moins, toutes ces années passées à courir les jupons pourront te servir d'expérience pour la séduire.

Cette dernière phrase débordait d'acidité. Gray fit la moue, se disant que son père exagérait la chose. Qu'y avait-il de mauvais à ce que Wallas et lui eurent l'habitude de courtiser les jolies filles du château à une certaine époque ? Ce n'étaient que des amusements innocents de jeunes damoiseaux !

-Va, maintenant, le congédia Erys. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Gray s'inclina profondément, fixant le dos de son père. Il se demandait si l'utopie qu'Erys lui avait fait miroiter était réellement à sa portée, si un jour son père le regarderait avec fierté.

_En tout cas, si je perds ce tournoi il risque même de me déshériter ! _Se dit-il.

De retour dans sa chambre, Gray se regarda dans le miroir. Il retrouva ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux noirs de jais dressés sur sa tête et sa chemise blanche. La plupart des filles de nobles ou des femmes de service du château l'avait toujours trouvé très avenant. Apparemment, elles aimaient la forme ovale de son visage, la couleur pâle et uniforme de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux. Mais c'étaient surtout ses sourires qui les faisaient toutes fondre à son passage.

Gray fit sourire son reflet, contractant les muscles de ses joues. Il fut étonné en constatant qu'il avait plus l'air d'être constipé qu'autre chose. Il refit une tentative. Il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher des sourires charmeurs à tout bout de champ mais il le faisait naturellement et non pas sur commande. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de sourire convenablement pour la princesse de Magnolia. « Blonde, mignonne et vive ». Voilà des qualités qui lui importaient peu ! A aucun moment Erys n'avait dit : belle, jolie, magnifique, resplendissante ou quelque chose de ces eaux là. Voilà ce qui aurait vraiment pu encourager Gray ! Et si jamais elle était laide ? Grosse ? Idiote ? Poilue !

Gray eut un frisson écœuré en se dressant ce portrait mental. Il s'imaginait mal faire la cour une fille moche. Bien qu'il savait que l'apparence n'était pas tout, il tenait tout de même à ce que sa future promise ne soit pas hideuse ! Le jeune garçon n'avait pas véritablement de préférences physiques. Il les aimait tout simplement fraîches, souriantes, spontanées, douces et féminines.

En pensant à cela, l'image de Diane Foster monta inévitablement dans ses pensées. Il se souvint d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée dans cette prairie parsemée de fleurs. Il la revoyait sautillant d'un côté à l'autre débordante d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, lui faisant sentir l'arôme enivrant des plants, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_Je me fais du mal pour rien, _soupira le jeune homme. _C'est Lucy Heartfilia que je vais épouser et pas Diane.  
><em>  
>Gray se laissa tomber sur son lit, découragé. Il s'était pourtant évertué à bannir cette fille obsédante de ses pensées. A quoi bon continuer à se torturer l'esprit pour elle ? Il valait encore mieux fricoter avec Jubia. Au moins, elle était accessible et sensible à son charme. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Gray était constamment en train de courtiser Jubia, mais il devait admettre qu'il s'amusait parfois à la taquiner et à la faire rougir de honte. Ces petits jeux de séductions mettaient Wallas hors de lui, lui qui préférait passer son temps à faire des concours de tir à l'arc ou à faire des courses sur son fier destrier. Il était toujours en compétition avec le monde entier au point que Gray se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux l'envoyer lui à sa place pour le tournoi de la paix. Le jeune prince participait parfois aux exercices de son ami mais il finissait toujours deuxième, désavantagé face aux muscles puissants et à l'expérience de Wallas. Par contre il battait tous les autres candidats, y compris Lyon qui avait récemment participé à un concours de tir à l'arc. Ses trois petits chiens, Eve, Ren et Hibiki, avaient crié au scandale, eux qui avaient misé sur leur petit chef. La mine contrariée, ils avaient dû payer le prix de leurs paris erronés.<p>

Malgré cela, Gray était conscient qu'il y avait des domaines où son cousin le dépassait. Après avoir passé deux ans à s'entraîner ensemble à Barvald, Lyon avait prouvé sa prédominance au niveau de sa technique avec l'épée. Il avait une frappe dure et précise qui souvent désarçonnait Gray et le désarmait même. Par contre, Gray avait une très bonne endurance et il tenait plus longtemps, éreintant parfois Lyon à l'usure.

Alors que le jeune brun réfléchissait aux différents domaines dans lesquels il excellait ou pas face à son cousin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre avec insistance. Gray eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur son séant que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ce fut une véritable invasion ! Dix couturières aux robes couleur pêche et aux chignons hauts se jetèrent soudain dans la pièce, armées de pinces, de fils, de mètres, d'aiguilles, de dentelles et de tissus en toutes sortes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Gray, abasourdi.

Mais elles l'interrompirent en le tirant, lui arrachant les vêtements et en le dénudant à moitié. Se sentant agressé, Gray protesta et recula face à cette dizaine de femmes jeunes ou plus âgées qui s'attaquaient à lui sans pudeur et qui le couvraient de tissus ou de rubans en papotant entre elles avec animation.

-Votre père nous a donné l'ordre de vous préparer de bonnes tenues pour votre séjour à Magnolia, expliqua enfin une petite rousse du groupe de femmes qui avait les joues couvertes de tâches de son. Il a explicitement demandé à ce qu'elles soient belles et représentatives de nos couleurs. Mais il vous faut aussi des tenues de combats, de bal, de cérémonie et une tenue pratique pour le voyage.

Gray cligna des yeux, surpris par l'efficacité de son père. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait faire des tenues mais il n'avait pas compris que ce serait dans l'immédiat. Mais en y repensant il devait partir dès le lendemain matin. Il n'avait qu'une journée pour tout mettre en ordre. Il était naturel que les procédures soient notablement accélérées.

-Très bien, céda le prince en levant ses bras avec résignation. Je m'abandonne à vos soins dans ce cas.

Les femmes agitées reprirent leurs tâches, prenant ses mesures, testant des couleurs et des textures sur sa peau sans cesser à un seul moment de jacasser comme des oiseaux bruyants. Avec un certain agacement, Gray les regarda faire. Il les trouvait réellement énervantes à être aussi surexcitées autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. En effet, elles devraient accomplir une tâche extraordinaire : réaliser de nombreux habits sophistiqués en un temps record, et elles tenaient naturellement à gagner du temps. Il était vrai que depuis son retour à la Cour, Gray avait constaté à quel point ses anciens vêtements étaient inutilisables. Tim n'avait pas été le seul à grandir en deux ans. Gray avait gagné quelques centimètres et surtout ses muscles s'étaient remarquablement définis. Ça n'avait rien de comparable à la carrure imposante de Wallas, mais ça restait une grande avancée pour son corps habituellement maigre et fin.

-Prince Gray ? L'appela une voix grave depuis la porte d'entrée de sa chambre restée grande ouverte. Je suis venu prendre vos mensurations pour la confection de votre armure. C'est mon maître qui m'envoie sur la demande expresse de votre père le roi.

Noyé par le flot des couturières autour de lui, Gray se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux dents de lapin qui parlait d'une voix forte. Il était l'apprenti de l'armurier le plus réputé de la capitale, Muric Dickon. Gray le connaissait de vue étant donné qu'il avait souvent été invité à dîner au château en compagnie de son professeur. Muric Dickon avait la réputation de rendre ses créations résistantes comme les écailles d'un dragon et légères comme une veste de soie. Gray n'avait jamais eu la chance de vérifier ces dires par lui-même, ne possédant aucune de ses créations. Mais Dickon avait forgé l'épée du roi Erys et son père, pourtant terriblement difficile, avait toujours été très satisfait par son arme. Néanmoins, Muric Dickon ne daignait qu'exceptionnellement à réaliser des pièces sur commande, c'est pourquoi Gray était conscient qu'il été réellement fortuné qu'il eut accepté ce travail, sachant de plus qu'il aurait une limite de temps aussi contraignante !

-Je suis à vous dans une petite minute, lui répondit Gray. Attendez simplement que ces dames terminent leur labeur.

L'apprenti forgeron s'inclina respectueusement puis se mit debout dans un coin pour patienter, tenant son sac à outils sur son épaule. Il était recouvert de suie et de poussière noire des pieds à la tête, signe distinctif de son travail à la forge. Gray se souvenait d'avoir discuté avec lui à une occasion lors d'un repas à la Cour particulièrement ennuyeux. Cela remontait à quelques années en arrière déjà mais Gray ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Il savait cependant qu'il était quelqu'un de sympathique ou en tout cas d'assez distrayant.

Tout en se creusant les méninges à la recherche du prénom de ce garçon qui devait avoir aux alentours de son âge, Gray vit arriver un gros bonhomme à la moustache blanche dans la chambre. L'homme portait une longue veste grise tâchées à plusieurs endroits et il dégageait une forte odeur de cuir. Le jeune prince avait deviné la raison de sa venue avant qu'il ne parle.

-Mon prince, je viens pour la confection de vos bottes en cuir, annonça le bonhomme d'une voix grave.

Toute la matinée se déroula dans l'agitation, des gens exerçant dans différents domaines s'entassant dans sa chambre pour préparer tel ou tel élément dont il aurait besoin durant son séjour à l'étranger. Son père avait vraiment tout prévu, au point que ça en devenait fatiguant !

A un certain moment, Gray cru percevoir la crinière rouge de Wallas parmi cette foule d'assistance, mais ce fut fugace. Le jeune homme avait certainement préféré faire demi-tour face à cette cohue grossissante !

Enfin libre et seul, Gray s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé. A présent que tous avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, ils devaient tous se presser à leur tâche, devant l'achever dans un délai de temps record. Après tout, personne ne désirait s'attirer la colère du roi Erys si jamais il était incapable de satisfaire ses ordres !

Gray se demanda s'il devrait assumer un rôle semblable le jour où il serait roi. Savoir se montrer cruel et se faire respecter par la crainte. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que ça. Les suivants d'Erys l'admiraient réellement en dehors de la crainte qu'il leur inspirait. C'était un battant, un guerrier hors pair et un homme rusé et astucieux. Ses méthodes avaient beau paraître souvent dures et radicales, on les jugeait toujours justes. Par exemple, lorsqu'Erys avait tenté son coup d'Etat contre Magnolia, malgré la méthode déloyale de son attaque, ses suivants l'avaient soutenu sans hésitation.

Mais Gray ne pouvait pas s'imaginer agir de la même façon un jour. Il ne voulait pas se juger meilleur ni pire que son père, mais ils étaient indéniablement différents et le jeune homme s'était toujours promis de ne pas utiliser les méthodes intrigantes de son géniteur qui lui déplaisaient tant.

-C'est bon ? Tu t'es enfin débarrassé de ton groupe d'admirateurs ?

Wallas rejoint Gray sur son lit, s'y jetant avec élan en faisant brinquebaler son ami. Côte à côte, ils fixèrent le plafond, les mains derrière la tête.

-Ils m'ont vidé de mes forces ! Gémit Gray.

-Et moi qui voulais te proposer une séance de combat d'épée ! Soupira Wallas. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à roupiller comme ça ! Je te rappelle que tu as un tournoi à remporter !

-Comment tu sais ça toi? S'étonna Gray.

-Tout le monde le sait ! Se moqua l'autre. Je te rappelle que les informations tournent vite au château. Et puis on ne peut pas vraiment dire que toute cette effervescence dans ta chambre était vraiment discrète !

Gray ne dit rien, pensif.

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance de gagner ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, sérieux.

Wallas se redressa, lui envoyant une tape sonore sur le front.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit-il de sa voix joviale. T'as intérêt d'ailleurs ! Tu es déjà célèbre dans toute la capitale et bientôt ça s'étendra à tout Rivars. Tu auras l'air de quoi si tu reviens en t'étant fait laminer ?

Gray fit la moue, reconnaissant bien là le caractère franc et impulsif de son ami.

-Tu sais comment rassurer les gens…

-Je ne suis pas là pour te rassurer mais pour te motiver, fit Wallas en faisant non de la tête. Réfléchis deux secondes. Avec ce tournoi tu établie une paix durable, tu unie deux pays qui ont toujours été rivaux, tu deviens un héro même aux yeux de ton père et tu épouses une jolie fille ! Il n'y a que du bon ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus motivant que ça !

-Une jolie fille ? Le reprit Gray en se relevant à son tour. Tu parles comme si tu l'avais déjà vue.

-Les ménestrels ça ne sert pas seulement à raconter des âneries, expliqua le jeune roux en haussant les épaules. Ils racontent des trucs à peu près intéressants, parfois…Comme par exemple, la ressemblance frappante de la princesse Lucy avec sa défunte mère, Layla Heartfilia, dont la beauté et l'élégance sont devenues une vraie légende.

-Mais ce ne sont que des chansons, fit remarquer Gray avec regret.

-Et alors ? Bientôt il y aura aussi une nouvelle chanson qui vantera les exploits du jeune prince de Rivars dans le tournoi de la paix ! Et ce sera basé sur une histoire vraie !

Gray sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé par l'assurance de son ami. Wallas ne faisait pas semblant. Il croyait vraiment en lui. C'était rassurant.

-Tu comptes m'accompagner à Magnolia ? L'interrogea Gray.

-J'en avais l'intention, mais Oul n'a pas voulu de moi dans ta Garde Rapprochée, grogna Wallas en détournant ses grands yeux verts. Sois disant qu'il ne faut pas tenter le sort en envoyant trop de grandes personnalités dans le même convoi ! Des conneries ! Qui mieux que moi peut assurer ta sécurité ? Je veux bien me faire passer pour un simple soldat pour ça s'il le faut !

-Comme si ta famille allait accepter ça ! Pouffa Gray. L'héritier de la riche famille des Devit, les trésoriers royaux de Rivars depuis plus de sept générations, se faisant passé pour un soldat anonyme ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais capable de te fondre dans la masse !

Wallas étrécit ses yeux, défiant son ami du regard. Il se leva d'un bond, secouant ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval sur sa tête. Il portait une tenue d'entraînement bleu nuit ainsi que des bottes aux longs lacets marron.

-Peut être pas, mais je suis capable de te vaincre avec le fil de mon épée, assura-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Gray haussa les sourcils et se mit debout à son tour, relevant le défi.

-Pas cette fois, Wallas. Pour la première fois, je vais tout faire pour te battre toi ainsi que tous mes adversaires à venir. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

><p><strong>La motivation du prince de Rivars, Gray Fullbuster, face au tournoi de la paix proposé par Magnolia est foudroyante! Mais sera-t-elle plus puissante que celle de Natsu Dragneel? Et quelle sera la réaction de Lucy lorsqu'elle découvrira l'identité de ce prince étranger qui lui est bien plus familier qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer? oh là là! J'ai hâte de vous raconter tout ça! Bientôt la suite (et dslée pour l'attente mais je suis en période de révision pour mes concours...c'est contraignant! et c'est surtout très chiant xD)! ^^<strong>


	18. De l'autre côté de la frontière

**Episode 18 : De l'autre côté de la frontière**

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec grand soulagement que Gray vit les murs de la capitale disparaître derrière eux. Chevauchant auprès de Oul et de Lyon et entouré par une vingtaine de soldats de Rivars, ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à avancer parmi la foule criarde et joyeuse qui s'était réunie devant les portes du château et même le long de toute l'allée principale qu'ils avaient dû emprunter. En effet, tout le monde avait tenu à assister au départ du prince pour sa périlleuse aventure. Ils l'avaient encouragé de toute leur force et avaient scandé son prénom à s'en déchirer la voix.<p>

A la fois touché et impressionné, Gray finit par être fatigué par tant d'enthousiasme. Surtout en sachant que le matin même il avait dû présenter ses respects à la moitié des nobles de la Cour et à son père dans un acte officiel. Au final, il avait à peine dormi et toute cette agitation lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait néanmoins prit un instant pour saluer ses deux meilleurs amis, Wallas et Jubia. Tandis que Wallas n'avait pas arrêté de râler de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, Jubia s'était montré très douce et triste. La veille, lorsque le roi Erys avait annoncé la nouvelle des possibles fiançailles entre son fils et la princesse de Magnolia, Gray avait remarqué le changement d'expression de la jeune fille. C'était comme si le monde entier était retombé sur ses frêles épaules. Jubia devait certainement souffrir de le savoir engagé à une autre et Gray s'en voulait d'avoir jouer au jeu de la séduction avec elle. C'était cruel de sa part. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le droit au vote dans cette affaire et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait été témoin de l'effervescence de son peuple.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit son père, ce tournoi de la paix n'était pas uniquement une procédure pacifique ni même un moyen pour rétablir leur relation père-fils. L'enjeu était majeur. C'était la confiance de son peuple en lui, petit prince inexpérimenté. Les lois de Rivars avaient toujours été très claires. Les forts gagnaient et dominaient, les faibles perdaient et subissaient. Le fait d'être né prince ne lui assurait pas la couronne. Il devait se montrer digne d'elle. C'est pourquoi Gray Fullbuster n'avait pas la moindre intention de faiblir. Peu importaient les difficultés, peu importaient les obstacles. C'était comme si tous les pas et toutes les actions qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie n'avaient eu pour objectif que ce moment précis. Il devait assumer le rôle que le destin lui avait réservé car personne ne le ferait à sa place.

Tout en se demandant quelles sortes d'épreuves l'attendaient durant ce tournoi, Gray admira le paysage. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient offrait des vues spectaculaires. Après tout, Rivars était un pays montagneux. Ses pics enneigés, ses terrains escarpés, ses cascades vertigineuses. Gray aimait la pureté de ce territoire. Brut et indomptable. Les hommes avaient bien tenté de soumettre la terre à leurs désirs mais c'était un combat permanent. Les pluies battantes, les orages féroces, les vents violents. C'était comme si la nature même manifestait son mécontentement. Mais cette bataille pour la vie était la source même de la force des riverains. La vie n'était qu'un grand combat à leurs yeux et ils devaient rester forts en toutes circonstances. C'est avec cette mentalité que Rivars était devenu un pays fort. Initialement, il n'avait été qu'une petite région indépendante mais avec le temps il avait conquit ses voisins et avait élargi ses domaines. Malgré cela, il n'avait rien pu faire contre Magnolia, une autre grande nation en puissance.

Quant à Barvald, elle avait toujours été un territoire neutre. Les riverains n'avaient jamais manifesté la moindre hostilité envers la famille dirigeante depuis plusieurs générations, les Kendra. C'est pourquoi, malgré les liens sacrés qui avaient unis le roi de Magnolia et la fille héritière de Barvald, Rivars n'avait jamais entamé de procédure à l'encontre de Barvald. Cependant, des négociations avaient eu lieu. Le jour même du tournoi de la Fleur qui se déroulait tous les deux ans à Barvald avant la guerre, lorsque celui qui n'était alors que prince, Jon Heartfilia, demanda Layla Kendra en mariage, le roi de Rivars, celui de Magnolia et Lord Kendra avaient négocié les termes de cette union. En cette période de paix provisoire, le dirigeant de Rivars avait exigé que Barvald reste en toute circonstance une zone neutre, ne prenant pas partie pour les magnoliens en raison des liens de parenté entre Lord Kendra et sa fille unique. Ses forces militaires n'interviendraient en aucun cas dans un conflit étranger. De plus, en acceptant la couronne de Magnolia, Layla renonçait à celle de Barvald et un autre héritier devrait donc être désigné. Cette mesure avait été prise avec l'objectif d'éviter une fusion entre Barvald et Magnolia qui pourrait dans l'avenir s'avérer contraignante pour Rivars.

Gray interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'ils traversèrent un chemin particulièrement extraordinaire. Ils étaient au sommet d'une petite montagne et leur position leur donnait un champ de vision large sur tous les territoires environnants. C'était le début de l'après-midi et le soleil se miroitait sur les cours d'eau, sur l'herbe humide, dans les yeux des animaux sauvages qui s'immobilisaient et fixaient avec frayeur le prince et son escorte bruyante avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un jeune renard osa même s'approcher de leur convoi et taquiner un des chevaux sur lequel se tenait Tim. Ce dernier se mit à hurler sur un ton aigu, faisant rire tous ses accompagnateurs. Gray alla se mettre à hauteur de son jeune page.

-Et alors Tim ? Se moqua-t-il. On a peur des petites bêbêtes?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Se défendit Tim, rouge de honte. Il m'a surpris c'est tout.

-Mais oui bien sûr !

Gray passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et bouclés de son ami, le décoiffant avec affection. Le jeune prince était content qu'il l'eu accompagné mais apparemment le garçon ne partageait pas cette joie. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, Tim était resté pâle et silencieux comme s'il endurait une souffrance en solitaire. Sa présence avait été la requête du roi Erys et connaissant Tim, Gray s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il se montre fier et honoré d'avoir été choisi comme page personnel du prince. De plus, il avait aussi acquis l'honneur de lever le drapeau aux couleurs bleutées de leur pays. Gray ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si martyrisant dans tout ça.

Puis soudain, tout en chevauchant silencieusement à ses côtés, Gray réalisa. Il fit claquer ses doigts, faisant sursauter son voisin.

-Wendy Marvell ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est ça ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Tim écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus, rougissant instantanément à ces mots. Gray eut un sourire en coin.

-Alors j'ai vu juste, conclut-il. Raconte-moi un peu, Tim. Ça fait un moment qu'on a plus ce genre de conversation toi et moi. Est-ce qu'il y a eu une évolution depuis que je suis revenu au château ?

Tim détourna le visage mais Gray n'en démordit pas.

-Je…j'ai…, bégaya l'adolescent. Oui. Quand tu es revenu tu m'as dit que tu allais intervenir et même si après tu m'as promis de ne rien faire, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait tôt ou tard alors j'ai…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Gray en ouvrant grand les yeux, avide de savoir.

Tim soupira profondément puis se raidit sur sa scelle, bombant le torse.

-Je l'ai embrassée hier soir après le dîner.

Gray siffla appréciativement, impressionné par l'initiative de son jeune ami. Mais quand bien même, ce n'était pas comme si Tim avait mis quatre ans à se décider à agir!

-Je vois, acquiesça le prince en lui clignant un œil complice. Et après ?

-Comment ça après ?

-Après l'avoir embrassé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Et bien…Je…Je suis parti.

-Mais ! Tu lui as parlé au moins ?

Tim fit non de la tête.

Gray le regarda avec horreur. Quoi ? Il l'avait embrassée puis il était _parti _sans plus ! Sans même donner d'explication ? Sans même savoir si elle connaissait son prénom ? Pff ! En voilà une belle initiative ! Mais Gray ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Les sentiments pouvaient facilement faire passer les gens pour des imbéciles. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec patience.

-Tim, je crois sérieusement qu'on va devoir revoir ensemble les techniques élémentaires de l'art de la séduction. Tu n'auras qu'à me regarder faire avec la princesse Lucy. Après tout, c'est en quelque sorte un des combats que je vais devoir mener. Le combat pour son cœur.

Tim se tourna vers son prince, interrogateur.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ?

Gray haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a rien de différent que pour les autres filles que j'ai réussi à charmer. Je ferais comme d'habitude.

-Oui, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que les magnoliens nous détestent.

Gray regarda Tim avec surprise. C'était vrai. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer que les magnoliens le recevraient gentiment et les bras ouverts. Cela avait beau être une démarche visant la paix, elle n'effaçait en aucun cas la haine et la rancœur de leurs récents ennemis envers eux. Malgré leurs principes ancestraux et leur apparente bonne volonté, ils pouvaient encore tenter un coup de traitres. Oul avait envisagé tous les scénarios, y compris celui de la tentative d'assassinat. Parmi les nouveaux suivants du roi Erys qui avaient trahis Magnolia pour rejoindre son camp, certains anciens habitués de la Cour magnolienne avaient fourni des informations cruciales au sujet de la structure du château du roi Jon. Ainsi, Oul avait pu dresser un plan d'action et de fuite même avec sa mince troupe diplomatique pour pouvoir faire évader Gray et Lyon en cas d'une attaque déloyale.

En considérant cela, sa mission de séduire la princesse ennemie serait certainement beaucoup plus délicate de ce que Gray n'aurait voulu. Mais il restait confiant. Elle serait à lui coûte que coûte.

_Tiens-toi prête, princesse, _sourit-il. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper. Je serais ton prince charmant._

Ce soir là, ils dressèrent leur camp dans une petite vallée baignée par la lueur argentée de la lune et des étoiles. Le trajet jusqu'à la frontière prendrait environ trois jours s'ils allaient à bonne allure. Gray craignait et désirait en même temps le moment où ils y seraient enfin. Entre temps, l'ambiance du petit groupe était assez conviviale. Les soldats étaient certainement anxieux et nerveux à l'idée d'entrer dans le territoire ennemi, mais Oul les avait choisis en fonction de leur caractère et de leur âge. Ils étaient tous très dociles et dévoués et assez jeunes pour la plupart. Effectivement, Oul avait préféré les nouvelles recrues encore peu habituées à ce sentiment d'hostilité qu'éprouvaient tous les vieux combattants riverains pour les magnoliens. Sa petite troupe n'était donc pas emplie de la haine héréditaire des leurs mais de curiosité et d'un esprit vif et défiant.

Lyon et Ren étaient les seuls à ne pas partager la convivialité ambiante. Mangeant à part dans la tente de son prétentieux cousin, ils se tenaient à l'écart des troupes. Effectivement, Ren Akatsuki avait été choisi par Lyon pour être son page durant ce voyage.

-Tu crois que mon père a fait le bon choix en l'envoyant avec nous ? Demanda Gray en mâchant un bout de viande séchée.

Oul, assise à ses côtés sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, haussa les épaules. Ils étaient en plein milieu du camp en compagnie de la petite troupe qui s'était installé autour d'un grand feu. Tim était assis non loin de là, discutant joyeusement avec deux jeunes soldats, une coupe à la main.

-Je n'ai pas à remettre en question les décisions royales, répondit Oul. De plus, ton cousin a beau avoir un sale caractère, il est vrai qu'il peut t'être d'une véritable aide.

-Tu rigoles ? Il n'est venu ici que dans le but de se glorifier ! Pour que les gens reconnaissent sa bravoure !

-Et pas toi ?

Gray regarda son maître dans les yeux, circonspect.

-Peut-être bien, répondit-il finalement.

Oul sourit.

-Même si vous vous obstinez à vous détester, en réalité vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux, dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de vin. Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous saurez vous entendre.

Gray ne dit rien, sceptique. Ce jour ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt en tout cas…

Après avoir mangé à sa faim, il s'éloigna légèrement du groupe, assurant de ne pas trop s'écarter. Il rejoint ainsi le jeune homme qui se tenait au bord d'un petit ruisseau près de leur camp. Le garçon ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas de Gray que ce dernier amplifiait volontairement, ne cherchant pas à le surprendre. S'installant sur l'herbe fraiche auprès du garçon silencieux, Gray étira ses jambes devant lui et s'allongea sur le dos en mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Il regarda les constellations lumineuses du ciel, émerveillé par l'immensité de l'univers. Apparemment, toutes ces petites étoiles au loin étaient des planètes. C'est en tout cas ce que les professeurs de Gray lui avaient toujours assuré. Enfant, Gray avait eu une autre conviction. Il s'était dit que ces lumières étaient des anges, des anges gardiens qui veillaient chacun sur la personne qu'ils avaient laissée sur terre en mourant. Et l'étoile qui était l'ange de sa mère, Syra Lin, était toujours la plus grande, la plus brillante et la plus belle.

C'est pourquoi par habitude, Gray repéra l'étoile la plus voyante dans le ciel et l'admira avec émotion, amusé par son imagination enfantine.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre un peu de repos, mon prince ? L'interrogea le garçon. Le trajet risque d'être long et fatiguant. Vous devriez économiser vos forces pour quand on sera arrivés là-bas.

-Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda Gray sans faire cas de ses conseils. Je sais que tu me l'as déjà donné une fois, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça me tracasse.

Le garçon brun le dévisagea de ses yeux couleur noisette puis eut un imperceptible sourire.

-Je m'appelle Maze. Maze Lami.

-Maze…, répéta Gray. C'est un prénom assez curieux.

-Pas plus que « Gray », mon prince.

Gray se tourna vers Maze avec étonnement, surpris par la légèreté avec laquelle il lui avait répondu. Puis il éclata de rire. Définitivement, ce garçon lui plaisait bien. Il avait l'air débrouillard et coriace. Ce n'était pas étonnant que même Muric Dickon, un des meilleurs forgerons du pays, l'eusse choisit comme apprenti.

-Maze, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, mon prince.

-Je sais que c'est ton maître qui t'a envoyé pour que tu puisses finir l'armure qu'il a faite pour moi une fois que nous serons sur place, mais si tu avais pu choisir par toi-même, est-ce que tu aurais accepté de venir ?

Maze mit un moment à répondre. Il regardait son prince avec curiosité, se demandant certainement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Sûrement, oui. Je n'ai jamais quitté Rivars, alors pouvoir voyager pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne refuserais pas.

-Humpf ! Pouffa Gray. J'ai une deuxième question : est-ce que tu sais te battre à l'épée?

-Oui, fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Un forgeron qui se respecte doit savoir se servir des épées qu'il fabrique.

-Parfait ! Se réjouit Gray en se redressant. Dans ce cas, combats-moi !

Choqué, Maze recula.

-Comment ?

-Il me faut un nouveau partenaire d'entraînement maintenant que j'ai perdu Wallas, expliqua Gray. Oul et Lyon ne m'aideront plus vraiment à m'améliorer, je connais trop leurs styles de combat. Par contre, le tiens m'est inconnu. Et puis étant donné que tu passe ton temps à regarder l'eau, je pense que tu as du temps à perdre. Combats-moi !

Sur ce, Maze et Gray allèrent chercher leurs épées respectives et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois au bord de l'eau. Celle de Gray lui avait été remise le matin même par son père durant la cérémonie officielle pour son départ. Elle se nommait Pride. C'était une épée majestueuse au long fil aiguisé et au pommeau en forme de tête d'aigle qui était le symbole de Rivars. Fort, grand et majestueux, l'aigle représentait la puissance et la domination, valeurs que son père Erys chérissait par-dessus tout. Cependant, cette épée avait beau être magnifique, elle ne lui était pas familière. C'est pourquoi Gray cherchait à la tester sur le terrain avec un adversaire de taille. Maze était grand et musclé et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. C'est pourquoi il l'avait choisi.

Et il ne fut pas déçu par son choix ! Maze s'avéra être un adversaire presque aussi redoutable que Wallas et aussi futé que Lyon. Au bruit des tintements des épées, Oul, Tim et de nombreux soldats accoururent, alarmés. Et ils découvrirent les deux jeunes hommes qui s'affrontaient avec acharnement au bord de la rivière. Oul était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque Gray désarma finalement son opposant dans un retournement d'épée inattendu. Maze tomba, genoux à terre, et Gray leva son épée vers son cou, lui forçant à lever le menton.

-Tu es vraiment doué Maze, le félicita Gray d'une voix entrecoupée, essoufflé. J'espère que ce n'est que le premier duel de beaucoup d'autres.

Maze sourit, découvrant ses dents de lapin.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi que de vous combattre à nouveau, mon prince. Mais la prochaine fois je ne vous laisserais pas gagner aussi facilement.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir voyagé toute la journée au dos des chevaux, les deux garçons s'affrontèrent à nouveau sous les regards admiratifs des soldats. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Maze et à son acharnement renouvelé, Gray remporta à nouveau le duel. Le jour suivant, Oul leur signala finalement un petit village frontalier où se trouvaient encore quelques troupes de garde de Rivars pour défendre leur territoire. Ce fut à partir de ce repère que les voyageurs surent qu'ils avaient traversé la frontière et que désormais, ils se trouvaient en Magnolia.

Le cœur de Gray battait puissamment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il avançait en silence auprès de Tim et de Maze. Les terrains étaient beaucoup plus plats que dans Rivars. Il y avait de vastes landes vertes et fleuries partout où ils allaient. C'était la seule différence que put noter le jeune prince avec son pays d'origine. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous très tendus, en attente. L'ambiance conviviale avait peu à peu cédé la place à la méfiance. Les chevaux avançaient désormais au petit trot et les soldats tenaient leurs armes du bout de leurs doigts, prêts à en faire usage à tout moment. Le seul qui paraissait satisfait par cette nouvelle situation était Lyon. Souriant, il avançait un poil trop vite, comme s'il était impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Un convoi composé par une vingtaine de cavaliers sur leurs montures qui arboraient fièrement le drapeau aux couleurs chaudes de Magnolia, les intercepta en moitié d'après-midi. Oul fit signe à sa troupe de s'arrêter en levant un bras autoritaire et Gray s'avança auprès d'elle et de Lyon pour faire face à ce petit comité de réception. En tête du groupe magnoliens se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes aux expressions indéchiffrables. L'un, vêtu d'une armure aux reflets argentés et d'un long manteau noir boutonné au niveau du cou, les dévisagea de ses yeux marron joliment voilés par ses mèches de cheveux bleus. L'autre portait un long manteau rouge attaché au niveau de sa taille par une large ceinture en cuir marron et ses longs cheveux verts cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Le garçon à l'armure donna le signal d'arrêt et ils se mirent face à leurs invités, immobilisant leurs chevaux.

-Bienvenu à vous, dit-il d'une voix paisible mais forte. Je me nomme Mystogan et voici Fried Justin. Nous sommes tous les deux membres de la Garde du roi Jon Heartfilia et c'est lui qui nous a envoyé pour venir vous recevoir suite au message que le roi Erys Fullbuster lui a fait parvenir. Notre mission est de vous escorter jusqu'au château de sa majesté en toute sécurité.

Gray analysa la situation. Les soldats magnoliens étaient un peu plus nombreux qu'eux et ils étaient bien armés. Ce fait traduisait bien leur méfiance vis-à-vis de leurs véritables intentions. De plus, mis à part Mystogan et Fried qui affichaient une expression neutre, la colère et la rancœur reluisait dans le regard de certains des soldats ennemis. Mais ces sentiments se reflétaient à parts égales dans les yeux de ses propres soldats riverains. La tension était presque palpable. Gray se dit qu'il devait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en se montrant amicale.

-Je suis le prince Gray Fullbuster de Rivars et voici mon cousin, Lyon Bastia, l'introduisit-il. Ainsi que la Capitaine de la Garde de mon père, Oul. Comme prévu, nous sommes venus ici dans le but de participer au tournoi de la paix organisé par votre roi. Nous espérons que nos relations s'en verront notablement améliorées.

-C'est un vœu que nous partageons, prince Gray, assura Mystogan en inclinant légèrement la tête. A présent, veuillez bien nous suivre. La capitale est à quelques jours de marche à peine. Nous prendrons le trajet le plus court. Après tout vous devez être impatient d'arriver à bon port.

Sur ce, Mystogan, Fried et sa troupe firent demi-tour et se mirent en marche, suivis de près par Gray, Lyon, Oul et sa troupe. Le jeune prince respira profondément par le nez. Effectivement, il était impatient. Ses yeux noirs reluisaient d'excitation et un sourire goguenard se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai une question! ça n'a à priori rien à voir avec mon histoire mais ça m'intéresse: si vous aviez à choisir, quel serait votre personnage préféré de Fairy Tail? Je sais qu'ils sont tous passionnants, mais vous avez des préférences? Bientôt la suite! promis! ^^<strong>


	19. La belle fée

**Episode 19 : La belle fée**

* * *

><p>Lucy fit un nouvel aller-retour dans sa chambre, très agitée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et se tordait impitoyablement les doigts, les nerfs à vif. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer depuis un bon moment maintenant, son cœur s'obstinait à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, à bondir rageusement comme s'il exigeait sa liberté. Elle avait la gorge très sèche et respirait avec difficulté.<p>

-Calmez-vous, ma princesse, lui conseilla Nana pour la énième fois. Tout ira bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous stresser ainsi.

-Je sais, Nana, assura Lucy. Et pourtant…

Lucy s'obligea à s'arrêter devant la fenêtre aux rideaux mauves grands ouverts et respira profondément tout en observant le décor paisible des champs qui entouraient le château. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, émettant des rayons chauds et lumineux. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir chevaucher Eclair dans ces champs ! Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant à ses yeux que de sentir la puissance des muscles de l'animal entre ses jambes à chaque fois qu'il les contractait pour galoper. Que de sentir son odeur forte, de voir s'agiter au vent sa belle crinière noire ou d'entendre ses hennissements sauvages. Enfant, elle avait toujours pourtant eu une préférence marquée pour Toupie, une femelle bien plus calme et brave. Mais avec le temps elle s'était éprise du caractère rebelle du grand cheval noir. C'était un compagnon fort et imprévisible qui lui faisait savourer chacune de ses chevauchées comme si c'était la première.

-Comment vais-je faire, Nana ? Comment est-ce que je suis censée agir ?

La femme de chambre s'approcha de Lucy et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes avec douceur, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Faites simplement ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent et qui vous a si bien réussi : soyez vous-même. C'est le seul moyen d'aller de l'avant.

Lucy tordit ses lèvres en une moue dubitative.

-Mais, et si jamais le prince de Rivars s'avérait ne pas vouloir coopérer ? Si jamais ce tournoi n'était qu'une nouvelle occasion pour eux pour tenter d'assassiner mon père ?

Lucy craignait en effet d'avoir ouvert leurs portes à des imposteurs qui pourraient en profiter pour recréer la tragédie de cinq ans en arrière. Ces souvenirs atroces la hantaient encore parfois. Elle ne voulait plus revivre une telle situation ni l'imposer à qui que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, la rassura Nana en serrant ses mains. La sécurité du château a été suffisamment renforcée. Panther Lili prendra personnellement soin de votre père et Gildartz de vous. Personne ne sera blessé. Faites-moi confiance.

Lucy acquiesça de la tête, ne pouvant douter de celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle toutes ces années. Mais même si le fait de savoir que Gildartz serait son garde du corps durant le séjour du prince étranger dans le château la rassurait en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas sa propre sécurité ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle avait beau en avoir débattu jour après jour auprès de son père, de son grand-père et du Conseil des Anciens, et s'y être préparée par tous les moyens, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où elle se retrouverait en face de ce fameux prince. Elle craignait de découvrir une version plus jeune du roi Erys Fullbuster. Et c'est que malgré ce que les dames de la Cour en pensaient, Lucy n'avait aucune envie de lier son destin à celui d'un homme aussi froid et calculateur que lui malgré sa prestance et ses airs coquets.

La jeune fille se morigéna intérieurement, se rappelant qu'elle avait pris sa décision bien avant et qu'il n'était plus temps de reculer ni d'hésiter. Elle savait parfaitement de quel côté aurait penché son cœur si elle n'avait pas choisit son devoir plutôt que ses sentiments. Mais désormais cela ne faisait plus aucune différence. Gray Fullbuster avait quitté son foyer quelques jours plus tôt et d'après le dernier message que l'escorte du roi Jon avait envoyé à leur souverain, elle atteindrait le soir même les murailles du château en compagnie du prince, de son cousin, du Capitaine de la garde riveraine ainsi que d'une vingtaine de soldats étrangers.

En apprenant cette nouvelle le matin même, Lucy avait passé la journée à se ronger les ongles et à tourner dans tous les sens, une boule de nerfs au ventre, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce fut. Gray Fullbuster, le prince de Rivars et peut-être prochainement son époux, était sur le point de traverser les murailles du château ! A cette pensée, une peur inexplicable comprimait ses poumons, la laissant à court de souffle. Mais elle essaya de s'intimer du courage en repensant aux mots de sa mère comme à une prière silencieuse.

_Gracieuse et forte. Gracieuse et forte._

-Très bien, céda Lucy en pressant à son tour les mains douces de la jeune servante dans les siennes. Dans ce cas il est temps de me préparer à recevoir le prince Gray. Mon père aura bientôt fini les préparatifs pour le banquet. A mon tour je dois me préparer pour cette réception.

Le sourire tendre de Nana illuminait joliment son visage en forme de cœur. Ses joues rondes et ses yeux brillants avaient le don de tranquilliser Lucy. La jeune fille se sentait privilégiée d'avoir une telle amie à ses côtés.

-Je vais vous rendre belle à ravir, ma princesse, lui promit Nana. Au point que peu importeront les raisons qui auront poussé ce prince à franchir la frontière. En vous voyant, il tombera à genoux devant vous et luttera désespérément pour tenter de vous avoir !

Lucy éclata de rire, très amusée par l'assurance débordante de la femme.

-Et bien, Nana ! Je vois que tu prends ça vraiment à cœur ! Je te fais confiance pour me faire paraître aussi digne et belle que possible. Allons-y. Nous ne devons surtout pas prendre de retard.

Nana prépara un bain aux arômes floraux et aida la princesse à se dévêtir. En s'introduisant lentement dans l'eau chaude, Lucy émit un petit hoquet, le corps parcouru par un frisson à cause de la différence de température. Mais une fois dedans, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond du bain, immergeant ses longs cheveux blonds sous la surface. Nana l'aida ensuite à se laver, frottant sa peau à l'aide d'une éponge à la fois spongieuse et rêche. La femme de chambre versa ensuite un savon odorant sur les cheveux de Lucy et les frotta énergiquement en les faisant mousser. Lucy s'immergea ainsi une dernière fois dans l'eau tiède en éliminant les traces de savon puis sortit du bain, se sentant fraiche et propre. Nana lui sécha le corps à l'aide d'une serviette puis l'enveloppa rapidement dans une veste de soie blanche et l'emmena s'assoir devant le miroir aux pierreries au coin de la chambre. Attrapant un peigne, elle lui coiffa méticuleusement les cheveux qui gouttaient encore de l'eau du bain, cherchant à les lisser tout en les laissant se sécher. La femme de chambre testa plusieurs coiffures avant de se décanter finalement pour une simple queue de cheval haute retenue par un lacet blanc garni de perles diamantines qui dégageait son visage, laissant admirer la beauté des traits de Lucy. Néanmoins, elle coiffa élégamment la frange blonde de la jeune fille sur son front.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du maquillage. Nana ne lui en mettait que très rarement et en petite dose. Elle estimait effectivement que la naturalité était le meilleur des maquillages. Cependant, elle voulait à tout prix rehausser la beauté de son visage ovale alors elle lui appliqua une pincée de poudre rose sur les pommettes et souligna les coins de ses grands yeux couleur noisette avec un crayon noir. Pour finir, elle déposa une mince couche de rouge à lèvre rosé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses quasiment imperceptible et aspergea Lucy de son parfum de toujours « goutte de pluie ».

Lucy et Nana avaient déjà choisit quelques jours plus tôt la tenue que porterait la jeune princesse le jour de sa rencontre avec le prince étranger. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe d'un blanc cassé aux coutures et aux rubans bleus. Elle était magnifique avec ses manches étroites et le bas de la robe ample. Néanmoins, si elles l'avaient choisie c'était surtout car au devant de cette robe, une petite fée bleue à la longue queue y avait été cousue. Belle, mystérieuse et magique, cette fée était le symbole même de Magnolia et Lucy tenait à afficher son appartenance à sa nation en cette occasion.

Nana aida la jeune fille à enfiler sa robe et ajusta le corset derrière son dos. Elle ne serra pas excessivement, ne voulant pas incommoder la princesse. Et c'est qu'avec sa poitrine développée, Lucy préférait garder ses robes légèrement relâchées pour ne pas avoir constamment l'impression de s'étouffer ou d'attirer trop de regards sur son décolleté proéminent. Une fois vêtue, elle introduisit ses pieds nus dans les chaussures à talon blanches que lui avait récemment offert son grand-père malgré ses protestations.

-Vous n'avez pas à me couvrir de cadeaux pour gagner mon affection grand-père, lui avait-elle assuré lorsqu'il lui avait mit ce nouveau paquet entre les mains. Votre compagnie me suffit largement.

-Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi et accepte les cadeaux que te donnent tes aînés ! Avait protesté Bran Kendra avec la brutalité têtue qui le caractérisait. Un grand-père a le droit de se faire aimer comme bon lui semble !

Riant, amusée par son attitude bourrue, Lucy avait ainsi finalement accepté cette belle paire de chaussures typiquement barvaldiennes. Un petit lacet blanc venait s'enrouler sur sa cheville pour assurer l'accro de la chaussure à ses pieds. Elles étaient splendides.

Il ne restait plus que la touche finale. La couronne d'or et de saphirs bleus que Nana cala intelligemment dans la coiffure de Lucy sans pour autant la défaire. La femme de chambre recula alors et admira le résultat de ses soins avec émotion. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous êtes magnifique, ma princesse, renifla-t-elle.

-Nana !

Lucy s'approcha de la femme et la serra dans ses bras, touchée par sa réaction. Nana avait effectivement tendance à se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Elle était très expressive et pleurait facilement. Pourtant, elle était aussi une femme forte au caractère marqué qui savait prendre des décisions importantes quand il le fallait et était douée pour comprendre les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient.

C'est pourquoi Lucy ne fut que moyennement surpris par la question qu'elle lui posa sans détours.

-Ma princesse, commença Nana en la tenant par les épaules. Qu'en est-il de Natsu ?

Interloquée, Lucy baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa relation avec Natsu et encore moins de ses sentiments pour lui mais même ainsi Nana avait lu en elle. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

-Je l'aime, Nana.

-Je sais, ma chérie.

Lucy sourit brièvement en remarquant que Nana s'adressait à elle comme à Diane et non comme à Lucy. Après tout, Ninette n'avait aucune raison de vouvoyer Diane tandis que Natalie s'acharnait à le faire avec Lucy. Mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement, submergé par sa peine.

-Il m'aime aussi, continua-t-elle. Il était contre ce tournoi mais maintenant il a décidé d'y participer pour moi. Il dit qu'il remportera la victoire pour m'empêcher d'épouser le prince Gray. Il a même demandé officiellement la permission à mon père d'y participer et père a accédé. Après tout Natsu ne sera pas le seul membre de la Garde à y prendre part même si ce seront en grande majorité des nobles et des membres de la Cour. Mais je me demande ce que père aurait fait s'il connaissait ses véritables intentions.

-Et qu'as-tu décidé toi ?

-J'espère que ce sera le prince de Rivars qui l'emportera, affirma Lucy en carrant les épaules. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait tout ça. Mais…au fond de mon cœur…je désire de toutes mes forces que ce soit Natsu le gagnant.

Nana lui caressa la joue, compatissante.

-Peu importe le résultat de ce tournoi, dit-elle. Tu ne dois surtout pas fléchir, Lucy. Ne te trahis pas toi-même et sois forte jusqu'au bout. C'est ainsi que doivent vivre les dirigeants d'un pays.

-Je sais.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Puis Gildartz apparut derrière la porte.

-Ma princesse, Natalie, les appela-t-il. Il est temps de recevoir notre invité de marque.

Gildartz avait beau sourire, c'était un sourire crispé. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux orangés en arrière comme à son habitude et il portait un long manteau noir aux épaules d'acier. Sa barbe naissante rendait abrupte la forme carrée de sa mâchoire et son cou musclé laissait deviner une carrure intimidante. Cependant, Lucy vit du coin de l'œil comment le visage de sa femme de chambre s'adoucissait à sa vue. La jeune blonde eut un petit sourire amusé. Nana devait comprendre mieux que personne les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Natsu étant donné les sentiments qu'elle-même semblait avoir développé envers Gildartz…

-Bien, fit Lucy en s'avançant d'un pas assuré. Dans ce cas allons-y. Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre.

Gildartz, Lucy et Nana s'avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Encadrée par ses protecteurs, Lucy prit de l'assurance à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle resterait elle-même face à quiconque et ne flancherait pas sous le poids de ses émotions. Elle était Lucy Heartfilia et elle resterait forte à tout prix.

Ainsi, ils rejoignirent le comité de bienvenu qui s'était formé dans la grande pièce. C'était une immense cohue humaine alignée devant la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur du château et par où toutes les grandes personnalités faisaient leur entrée officielle. Il y avait des gens de toutes classes et de tout âge mais ils affichaient tous cette même expression figée par l'attente et l'anxiété. Parmi eux, Lucy reconnut ses amies de la Cour, son ancien professeur d'histoire Connie, les membres de la Garde Royale, ainsi que son père et les membres du Conseil escortés par Panther Lili et Erza Scarlet.

Le regard de Lucy s'arrêta sur cette dernière. Elle admira la beauté de l'armure brillante de la jeune femme ainsi que la façon dont sa chevelure écarlate cascadait librement sur sa cape bleue nuit. Erza avait une beauté de femme guerrière qui impressionnait grandement Lucy. Elle savait rester digne et fière en toute circonstance et était un soldat exceptionnel. C'est pourquoi elle avait été désignée pour assurer la garde des membres du Conseil en cas de mauvaise tournure des événements.

Quant à son père, Jon Heartfillia, il se tenait droit au bout de l'allée laissée libre par la foule, au bas de son trône. Il portait une tenue entièrement rouge qui rappelait les couleurs du drapeau de Magnolia frappé par le sceau de la fée au niveau de son cœur. Sa couronne d'argent ceignait royalement son front et son expression froide et imperturbable traduisait la tension de ses muscles. Près de lui, Panther Lili était plus impressionnant que jamais. Vêtu de son armure massive et portant un casque d'acier au plumage rouge, « l'homme de pierre » gardait son épée géante dans son fourreau derrière son dos avec une expression aussi dure que son surnom.

Lucy s'avança lentement pour rejoindre son père. Les gens s'écartèrent à son passage en lançant des exclamations admiratives. La beauté de la princesse en ce jour décisif était terrible et plusieurs en restaient bouche bée. L'un d'entre eux fut Natsu Dragneel. Il se tenait aux côtés de Lord Kendra non loin du roi. Et c'est que le dirigeant de Barvald avait beau devoir se maintenir à l'écart des conflits en raison de sa position neutre établie des années plus tôt, le récent décès de sa fille Layla et la réapparition de sa nièce Lucy l'avaient retenu en Magnolia plus de temps que convenu et cela pouvait être interprété comme une prise de partie. C'est pourquoi Jon Heartfilia avait tenu à offrir à son beau-père une protection supplémentaire et avait donc assigné Natsu somme son garde du corps.

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un bref regard lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Bref, mais intense. Il la dévorait ouvertement du regard, ne cachant pas son ébahissement, à telle point que la jeune princesse se sentit rougir. Puis Lucy le perdit de vue, se postant aux côtés de son père.

-Tu es prête, ma chérie ? Lui demanda Jon.

-Mmm, acquiesça Lucy avec fermeté.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants en écoutant le bourdonnement incessant des conversations agitées qui éclataient dans tous les recoins de la Grande Salle. Il faisait nuit et des centaines de bougies avaient été disposées pour éclairer suffisamment l'endroit. La longue table principale était prête à servir, les musiciens prêts à faire tinter leurs instruments.

Puis le moment arriva. Un silence de mort parcouru l'assistance comme un souffle d'air froid tandis que Mystogan et Fried Justin faisaient leur entrée et s'écartaient pour laisser passer leurs convives. Lucy fut parcourue par un frisson glacé qui lui mit la chair de poule. C'était un petit groupe composé par une vingtaine de personnes. En tête arrivaient deux jeunes garçons, l'un brun et l'autre aux cheveux clairs, ainsi qu'une femme brune aux cheveux courts. Ils étaient encore loin et Lucy ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs traits. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus elle entendait les soupirs admiratifs de ses amies de la Cour se multiplier parmi les rangs de l'assistance.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Ce fut comme si le cœur de Lucy s'était soudain arrêté de battre. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux, incrédule.

-Bienvenu dans mon château, prince Gray, dit son père placé devant elle. Je suis le roi Jon Heartfilia, troisième du nom, et voici ma fille, Lucy Heartfilia, la princesse de Magnolia.

Les mots de son père résonnaient faiblement dans les oreilles de Lucy. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, d'être figée dans le temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas esquisser un geste, glacée par la surprise. C'était impossible !

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil, roi Jon, répondit le garçon brun. Je suis le prince Gray et voici mon cousin Lyon Bastia, et la Capitaine de la Garde de mon père Oul.

Les dénommés Lyon et Oul inclinèrent respectueusement la tête lorsqu'on les introduisit. Le garçon brun quant à lui, regarda Lucy de haut en bas avant de parler, haussant ses fins sourcils noirs comme s'il était émerveillé par sa vue.

-Les chansons disaient vrai finalement, dit-il d'une voix forte. La princesse Lucy est bien la plus belle fée de Magnolia.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un large sourire charmeur qui aurait fait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle fille. Cependant, ce sourire et ces airs séducteurs n'étaient pas étrangers à Lucy. Elle les connaissait bien pour les avoir rencontrés des années durant dans ses rêves. Et encore mieux pour les avoir vus se matérialiser en chair et en os peu avant son départ de Saals pour Magnolia.

_Eric Tyrion !_

Ses cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, ses yeux noirs d'encre en amande, son air assuré et séducteur. Rien chez lui n'avait changé ! Et pourtant, il s'était présenté comme étant le prince de Rivars ! Gray Fullbuster ! Il portait une tenue élégante de voyage grise et noire ainsi que des bottes en cuir marron à l'aspect flambant neuf.

Le garçon la surprit à elle ainsi qu'à la totalité des gens réunis là en cette occasion, en s'avançant d'un pas et en lui tendant sa main. Lucy, le sang glacé dans les veines, se demandait s'il l'avait reconnue, si tout avait été prémédité ou s'il partageait sa surprise. Mais lorsqu'elle lui tendit finalement sa main en retour, le garçon se limita à déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main comme il l'avait déjà fait à une occasion, imperturbable.

Bien sûr ! A l'époque Lucy se nommait Diane Foster, elle était brune et portait de simples vêtements de paysanne. Le garçon ne pouvait pas la reconnaître dans ce contexte. Surtout en sachant que cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que Lucy avait cessé de rêver de lui depuis l'incident à la frontière entre Barvald et Magnolia.

Elle essaya d'agir avec naturalité, cherchant à récupérer sa contenance. Elle fit un effort surhumain et se força à sourire aimablement alors que son cœur se remettait à battre follement et que sa respiration se transformait en halètements convulsifs.

-Je vous remercie pour ces douces paroles, prince Gray, s'arracha-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Tenant encore sa main dans la sienne, l'expression du prince changea soudain. Il plissa ses yeux noirs en la fixant avec insistance. Le silence dans la Grande Salle était total. C'était comme s'ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Puis Eric-Gray ouvrit grand ses yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, et fit battre ses paupières à maintes reprises, l'air confus.

_Il m'a reconnue,_ réalisa Lucy.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à se dévisager encore quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire puis finalement ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par le raclement de gorge bruyant de Gildartz, placé auprès de Lucy.

Gray libéra la main de la princesse et recula, perplexe. La roi Jon regardait alternativement le prince et sa fille, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais fort heureusement quelqu'un les sortit d'embarras.

-Votre fille est tellement ravissante qu'elle en a laissée mon cousin à court de mots, intervint Lyon Bastia avec un sourire blanc. Nous sommes honorés d'avoir été aussi bien reçus, roi Jon. Nous ne manquerons pas d'en informer notre roi Erys.

-Le roi Erys connait déjà notre hospitalité pour en avoir bénéficié dans le passé, rétorqua froidement Jon. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il n'en ait pas été satisfait d'après ses agissements. J'espère que vous vous saurez vous en accommoder. Nous ne tenons en aucun cas à commettre nos erreurs passées.

La tension atteint son paroxysme à ces mots. Lucy regarda son père avec horreur, frappée par sa façon glaciale de traiter ses invités alors que l'objectif était de rétablir la paix. Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec Gray, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction. Ce dernier parut comprendre sa détresse sans même besoin de paroles.

-Je vous assure que nous saurons apprécier votre générosité, affirma-t-il. Après tout, vous nous avez déjà rendu hommage en nous envoyant une escorte.

-Humpf ! Souffla Jon. Dans ce cas je vais à présent vous laissez vous restaurer vous ainsi que vos accompagnateurs après ce long trajet. Vous devez être à bout de forces, prince Gray.

Lucy sentit la raillerie sous-jacente aux mots de son père. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, se promettant de rappeler son père à l'ordre suite à cet événement. Il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte alors qu'ils avaient entamé des démarches diplomatiques ! Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter cette affaire ! Cependant, Gray la surprit agréablement en gardant son calme.

-Oh non, pas vraiment, assura-t-il. Au contraire, j'ai hâte de commencer ce fameux tournoi. Surtout maintenant que j'ai pu admirer le prix que je pourrais remporter.

Lucy s'efforça de rester impassible mais elle avait envie de sourire. Maintenant que le garçon l'avait reconnue, il la regardait d'un air détendu et même complice. Mais les choses restaient inchangées. Elle avait beau connaître Eric Tyrion, elle ne savait rien de Gray Fullbuster. Elle devait être plus prudente que jamais.

Suite à cette présentation cérémonieuse, les convives se mirent tous à table, occupant respectivement les places qui avaient été réservées à leur intention en fonction de leur rang. La musique paisible que jouait l'orchestre comblait le silence de mort qui pesait. Effectivement, la méfiance régnait parmi les gens attablés. Riverains et magnoliens échangeaient des regards mauvais, guettant le moindre faux geste de la part de leurs voisins.

Gray occupa le siège honorifique qu'avait prit précédemment son père. Tout en mangeant, Lucy sentait son regard scrutant sur elle. Mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il était inutile d'agir comme si de rien n'était étant donné qu'Eric savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait reconnu mais Lucy croyait qu'il valait mieux cacher cette information au reste des gens. Elle avait le pressentiment que divulguer cette information ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Mais tout de même ! Quelle probabilité infime y avait-il eu pour qu'elle, princesse en exil, rencontre précisément le prince ennemi ! Pour que tous les deux se montent une identité en toute pièce ! Et pourquoi avait-elle rêvé toutes ces années de Gray Fullbuster ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Lucy essaya de s'arracher à ses pensées et grignota quelques morceaux des délicieux mets qui avaient été préparés en cette grande occasion : du foie gras, du porc grillé, du lapin saucé, du saumon fumé, du canard à l'orange, des truites au bleu garnies de tomates cerise, du gratin fondant... Tout cela accompagné par des légumes frais, des vins exquis et de la bière en abondance. Suite à un nouveau discours du roi Jon à l'intention de leurs invités, qui se prétendait amical mais qui frôlait l'injurieux, ce dernier annonça l'ouverture du bal. Comme prévu, Gray proposa à Lucy de l'accompagner danser sous les regards tendus de toute l'assistance. Elle accepta avec solennité et, main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la piste. Lucy sentait la main de Gray sur la sienne. Elle était froide mais d'une douceur troublante. Ils se positionnèrent ensuite pour danser et Gray posa une main au bas des reins de sa partenaire, l'attirant vers lui. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et affichait son éternel demi-sourire moqueur. Lucy avait presque l'impression qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il devait certainement trouver cette situation aussi improbable qu'elle mais voilà qu'elle le faisait rire ! Quand à Lucy, elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle devait réagir.

Elle se limita donc à valser dans ses bras, ne le quittant pas un seul moment des yeux comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature. C'était un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Gray Fullbuster et Eric Tyrion ne pouvaient être la même personne.

Mais alors qu'elle essayait de se raisonner, le parfum caractéristique du garçon emplissait ses narines, l'intensité de son regard abattait les murailles de sa réticence, la convainquait qu'il était bien réel. Puis Eric-Gray s'inclina sur son oreille, parlant à voix basse.

-Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Qui aurait cru que la belle Diane était en réalité la princesse Heartfilia ? Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner. Sache que je suis impressionné par tes talents d'actrice.

-Je peux te rendre le compliment, répliqua Lucy sans cesser de virevolter dans ses bras. Eric Tyrion. Tout n'était que mensonge à ce que je vois.

Les traits de Gray s'adoucirent. Son visage pâle était si près de celui de Lucy qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine de mente. Cela ramena le souvenir à la mémoire de la jeune fille des instants d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés dans le jardin de rêves de Barvald auquel il l'avait emmené. Son cœur s'emballa inévitablement à cette pensée et Lucy essaya de le calmer à tout prix. Le prince et elle étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre, que ses battements affolés la trahiraient immédiatement ! Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre !

-Non, c'est faux, assura le garçon. Je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dis que tu me plaisais.

_Merde !_

Lucy n'y pouvait plus rien désormais. Son cœur ne répondait plus à ses désirs, bondissant à sa guise. Elle avait oublié la façon désarmante qu'avait Eric…ou plutôt Gray de lui faire ses avances. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Pour elle, cette soirée et cette danse auraient dû être un acte d'une froideur et d'une solennité sans faille. Mais voilà que le prince riverain s'avérait être le garçon qui avait le don de la déstabiliser !

Elle détourna son regard, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux autres danseurs autour d'eux. L'ambiance avait beau paraître détendue, ce n'était qu'en surface. Beaucoup de gens regardaient avec insistance leurs princes respectifs qui échangeaient cette danse formelle, analysant chacun de leurs gestes.

-Tu sais, tu es encore plus jolie en blonde, fit remarquer Gray au bout d'un moment.

Lucy rougit violemment, à la fois flattée et irritée. Comment pouvait-il aborder un sujet aussi banal à un moment aussi crucial ?

-Tout s'explique maintenant, continua Gray en souriant joliment. « Je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ». C'est ce que tu m'as dis en me repoussant quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser. Humpf. Tu sais quoi, Di…Lucy ? Je suis très heureux de t'avoir retrouvée ici. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait mais je suis comblé. Le fait que ce soit toi me donne une raison supplémentaire pour vouloir remporter ce tournoi. De cette façon, une fois que tu seras engagée à moi, tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour refuser mes baisers.

Lucy n'en pouvait plus. Le sentir contre elle, le voir sourire de cette façon, l'entendre murmurer de telles choses. Avec son assurance arrogante et sa franchise déroutante, Gray réveillait en elle quelque chose d'inconnu, d'interdit. Et croire qu'elle avait tenté de le bannir de ses pensées en même temps que de ses rêves ! Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ! Et puis il y avait Natsu ! Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Comment devait-elle agir ?

La chanson s'acheva sur une note aigue de violon. Lucy s'inclina poliment devant son partenaire pour le saluer en relevant le bas de sa robe et elle sentit à son sourire goguenard qu'il l'avait démasquée. Elle avait beau s'être efforcée de paraître indifférente, son cœur l'avait trahis. Gray savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet maintenant et, le connaissant, il n'hésiterait certainement pas à s'en servir. Lucy serra étroitement les dents et lui rendit son sourire, relevant le défi.

Ce soir là, elle rêva à nouveau du bel inconnu qui désormais ferait aussi partie de sa réalité à compter de ce jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh! enfin l'identité d'Eric a été révélée aux yeux de notre belle princesse! Et alors que Gray est comblé, Lucy est désorientée. Mais cette rencontre n'est que le début d'une longue série de péripéties! Le séjour du prince riverain ne risque pas d'être de tout repos, croyez moi! <strong>

**je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de connaître la réaction du jeune soldat Natsu aussi! ;) c'est pourquoi je compte prendre son point de vue prochainement! notre héro péféré risque de faire péter le feu! (littéralement XD) **

**à bientôt minna!**


	20. Mystérieux inconnu

**Episode 20 : Mystérieux inconnu**

* * *

><p>-Ohé ! Ne vas pas si vite, Levy. On reste ensemble.<p>

-Alors avance plus rapidement ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Les autres sont peut-être captifs à l'heure qu'il est ! Nous devons les aider au plus vite !

-Ce n'est pas en te jetant dans la gueule du loup que tu vas sauver qui que se soit.

-Parfois il faut savoir endosser le rôle de la proie pour pouvoir ensuite mieux chasser !

-Tch ! De belles paroles tout droites sorties du code élémentaire de l'Armée Royale. Mais c'est bien différent lorsque tu les teste sur le terrain, crois moi. Tu n'es encore qu'une novice. Tu n'y connais rien.

-Eh bien, j'en apprendrais sûrement davantage si tu arrêtais de me materner ! Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas une poupée fragile, Gajeel ! Je sais me battre. Et c'est ce que je compte faire pour mes amis !

Immobilisant leurs montures, les deux cavaliers se dévisagèrent longuement d'un regard dur. Les traits fins de Levy MacGarden étaient plus déterminés que jamais sous ses mèches de cheveux bleues retenues en arrière par un bandeau noir. Ses grands yeux bruns débordaient d'assurance et malgré sa petite taille et sa jeunesse évidente, elle inspirait du respect.

Gajeel détourna le visage, faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-Fais comme tu veux, céda-t-il à contrecœur. Mais après ne t'étonne pas du résultat. Sache que la bonne réaction aurait été de prévenir le château de ces disparitions et d'attendre les renforts avant d'agir.

Levy fit non de la tête, convaincue du contraire.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. D'ici là, Ted, Limsey, Will et les autres pourraient tous être tués ! Ils sont tous disparus dans cette forêt. Nous sommes la seule unité dans les parages. Nous _devons_ les aider.

Le regard à la fois borné et suppliant de la fillette finit par faire fondre la résolution de Gajeel. Il passa sa main ganté dans ses longs cheveux noirs en épis et talonna légèrement son cheval pour qu'il se remette en marche. Levy lui emboita le pas, satisfaite.

Ils faisaient tous les deux partie du groupe de dix personnes qui avaient reçu l'ordre de surveiller la frontière aux alentours de la vaste forêt de Meer. Se séparant en deux groupes de trois et deux autres de deux, Levy et Gajeel s'étaient retrouvé les deux à vadrouiller dans une zone restreinte à la recherche d'une quelconque piste douteuse. Néanmoins, lors de leur retour au point de rencontre deux jours plus tard, aucun de leurs camarades ne s'était montré. C'est pourquoi ils avaient entamé une procédure de recherche. Leurs inquiétudes avaient été confirmées lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé les campements abandonnés que leurs amis avaient laissé derrière eux en disparaissant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu les retenir si longtemps dans la forêt ? Une embuscade ? Levy était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

Gajeel quand à lui, qui était pourtant habituellement le premier à foncer dans le tas, avait conseillé la prudence à sa partenaire. Ils ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait ni combien ils étaient. Affronter des ennemis à l'aveuglette ne ferait que les rendre vulnérables selon lui. Cependant Levy n'en démordait pas. Trois des soldats disparus étaient des novices qui tout comme elles venaient d'être engagés dans l'Armée Royale. Celle-ci avait été leur toute première mission et même si leurs supérieurs les avaient avertis par corbeau que la guerre avait été suspendue jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, leur mission de reconnaissance du territoire n'en était pas moins vitale. En tant que nouveaux membres de l'Armée de Magnolia, Ted, Will, Limsey et elle-même s'étaient entraînés ensemble pour être à la hauteur de leur poste. Levy se sentait particulièrement attachée à eux et ne voulait pas les abandonner à leur sort. Elle les sauverait à tout prix !

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit là, après avoir donné encore quelques heures de délais à leurs amis pour se montrer, elle avait convaincu son compagnon pour qu'ils partent à leur recherche dans la forêt. S'ils étaient assez discrets et rapides, ils avaient encore des chances de surprendre leurs attaquants et de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

A cheval sur deux destriers bruns, Levy et Gajeel avançaient ainsi sans but précis, attentifs aux moindres bruits environnants. La forêt était baignée par la lueur fantomatique de la demi-lune, ce qui lui donnait un aspect sinistre. Des hiboux hululaient leur détresse nocturne, des campagnols faisaient froufrouter l'herbe humide à leur passage, le vent faisait craquer les brindilles des arbres aux troncs massifs et aux racines veineuses. Tout dans ce décor repoussait la présence humaine. C'était comme si le vent glacé lui-même emportait avec lui une menace d'outre-tombe.

Levy regardait tout autour d'elle, la main étroitement serrée sur le pommeau de son long couteau. Elle avait son arc et ses flèches attachés derrière le dos, cette dernière étant son arme préférée. Néanmoins, Gajeel avait raison. Levy ne s'en était jamais servi dans une situation réelle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, elle ne redoutait pas le moment où elle devrait enfin en faire usage. Toute sa vie Levy n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir devenir un membre de la Garde et cela dans le but de pouvoir protéger les siens. Et c'est qu'alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, un groupe d'assassins lui avait tout enlevé lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué son village. Ami, famille, rêves…Tout été parti en fumée. Il ne lui restait plus rien de cette époque là. Rien, mis à part le souvenir du sourire éclatant de son grand-frère disparu à jamais ce jour là. Levy ne voulait pas revivre cette même expérience avec ses frères d'armes.

-Arrête-toi, Levy, lui ordonna soudain Gajeel d'une voix tendue. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

Levy se tourna vers son camarade, alarmée, et vit l'appréhension peinte sur ses traits durs. Avec ses yeux rouges, son expression menaçante et son corps musclé couvert de piercings métalliques, Gajeel Redfox n'était pas le genre d'homme à perdre son sang froid facilement. Néanmoins, cette forêt paraissait le mettre dans tous ses états. Mal à l'aise, il tenait son épée à moitié dégainée de son fourreau, se préparant pour l'assaut.

Levy suivit son regard et dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qu'avait aperçue Gajeel. Elle attrapa vivement son arc et une flèche et tendit la corde au maximum, le bout de la flèche contre sa joue.

Néanmoins, la personne qu'ils avaient repérée ne paraissait pas ouverte aux hostilités. Avançant d'une démarche chaloupée, elle se dirigeait droit sur eux sans faire montre d'hésitation. Pendant une demi-seconde, Levy eut espoir qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un de ses compagnons disparus qui s'efforçait de les rejoindre. Mais à la lumière de la lune, ils découvrirent un jeune homme brun au long manteau noir muni d'une toge blanche. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement d'eux et les regarda sans la moindre crainte alors que Levy le visait avec son arc et que Gajeel le menaçait de son épée dégainée.

-Qui es-tu toi ? L'interrogea Gajeel d'une voix rude. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

-Je…Je…

Le garçon leva ses mains devant lui, fixant leurs paumes d'un air confus.

Gajeel et Levy échangèrent un regard perplexe sans tout de même baisser leurs armes. Ce garçon avait l'air d'un adolescent perdu. Cependant, les villageois ne s'aventuraient normalement pas dans cette partie de la forêt. Ils croyaient pour la plupart que la forêt de Meer était habitée par des monstres mangeurs d'hommes et affirmaient que c'était un lieu sans retour. Une fois dedans, il était impossible d'en réchapper. Les mauvais esprits rodaient la nuit et dévoraient les imprudents qui osaient s'y rendre. Il était donc suspect de voir un jeune homme de cet âge s'y balader si tard et seul.

-Tu n'as rien à faire dans les parages ! Le rabroua Gajeel en fronçant profondément les sourcils. Rentre chez toi, c'est dangereux.

-C'est trop tard, pleurnicha le garçon mystérieux, les yeux embués par les larmes.

-Comment ? Le reprit Levy, intriguée.

-C'est trop tard ! Répéta le garçon en serrant les poings. Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter ! C'est impossible ! Il s'abattra sur l'humanité entière comme un fléau célestiel ! Il tuera, saccagera, détruira, violera... Il sera sans pitié !

-De quoi tu parles, bon sang ? S'énerva Gajeel. T'es cinglé ou quoi ?

Levy quand à elle, papillotait des yeux, ne comprenant pas la panique que traduisaient la voix et l'expression de l'inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

-FUYEZ ! Hurla tout à coup le jeune brun, les yeux dilatés par une terreur sincère. Partez maintenant que vous le pouvez encore ! Bientôt il sera trop tard ! Je ne peux plus le retenir…Bientôt il reviendra !

-Qui reviendra ? Demanda Levy d'une voix forte en baissant son arc.

-Je…

Le garçon porta soudain ses deux mains à sa tête et la tint fermement tout en se mettant à hurler. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol terreux comme si la douleur le torturait au plus profond de son âme. Ignorant les cris d'avertissement de Gajeel, Levy sauta à bas de sa scelle et se pressa auprès du garçon. Il avait les joues trempées par les larmes et des mèches de cheveux noires retombaient en désordre sur son visage terrorisé. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Levy s'inclina auprès de lui en laissant ses armes de côté et lui secoua l'épaule en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu m'entends ? Répond moi ! Qui est-ce qui va revenir ? De quoi as-tu si peur ?

-Levy ! La rappela Gajeel en essayant de calmer son cheval qui soudain se montrait inquiet. Eloigne-toi de ce type !

-Qui est-ce ? Répéta Levy sans faire cas du conseil de son compagnon.

Le garçon rouvrit soudain ses yeux mais ce n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ceux-là étaient rouge sang et étaient composés par des cercles concentriques de pure haine. Il les fixa sur Levy, la faisant sursauter d'horreur, et lui attrapa le cou de sa main.

-Zeleph, siffla-t-il dans son oreille.

-LEVY !

Gajeel se jeta à bas de son cheval qui à présent se cambrait en arrière, faisant fouetter ses sabots en l'air d'un air menaçant et hennissant de toutes ses forces comme s'il était effrayé.

Alors que le soldat se pressait de rejoindre sa partenaire en danger, il remarqua un détail qui lui fit freiner l'allure. Des ombres. Des vingtaines d'ombres les entouraient à présent. L'adolescent avait attiré leur attention et pendant ce temps leurs ennemis en avaient profité pour les encercler. Ils étaient pris au piège !

Le garçon se mit debout sans relâcher sa prise sur la gorge de Levy. Il affichait à présent un énorme sourire déplaisant et regardait Gajeel avec amusement.

-Eh bien, soldat ? Dit-il d'une voix bien différente de celle qu'il utilisait précédemment. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Risquer ta vie pour sauver ta camarade ? Essayer de me tuer ?

Alors que Gajeel tenait une longue épée et que l'inconnu était apparemment désarmé, ce deuxième faisait cependant preuve d'une assurance sans faille. Gajeel en était dérouté.

_Cet enfoiré ! Il nous a bien eus !_

-J'ai une meilleure idée, sourit largement le garçon.

Sur ce, quelques ombres s'avancèrent dans la clairière, s'exposant aux rayons argentés de la lune. Leur peau était excessivement pâle, leur visage totalement inexpressif et leurs yeux trop rouges. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

-Tu les reconnais, n'est-ce pas ma jolie ?

Le garçon venait de murmurer ces mots à l'oreille de Levy, la retournant pour lui permettre d'admirer le spectacle sans tout de même relâcher son emprise sur elle. Levy fut parcourue par un frisson d'horreur. Ces…êtres. Ces carcasses humaines qui paraissaient dénuée de tout raisonnement et de vie…Elle les connaissait trop bien en effet. L'un d'entre eux portait une coupe au bol blonde qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Ted…, articula-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge l'empêchant d'en dire davantage.

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que des huit camarades que Gajeel et elle avaient voulu retrouver dans cette foret maudite. Malheureusement, quelque chose dans leurs mouvements serpentins, leurs sifflements inhumains et leurs regards vides, lui disait qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Quel était ce cauchemar ?

Gajeel observa ses anciens camarades s'avancer vers lui d'un pas menaçant. D'abord décontenancé par cette apparition inattendue, le jeune soldat reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il devait faire abstraction de ses craintes et de ses doutes. La situation était grave. Ils étaient plus nombreux que lui et pourtant il en restait encore beaucoup en retrait cachés derrière les arbres. Levy était prise au piège et ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Humpf ! A vrai dire la situation était franchement désespérée ! S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, il comptait s'offrir un repas de roi et se saouler la gueule bien comme il fallait !

Gajeel Redfox leva son épée devant lui, concentré, puis se mit en position d'attaque, les sourcils profondément froncés. Son instinct de guerrier s'éveilla, lui dictant les gestes qu'il devait effectuer. Il couru vivement et enfonça son épée dans le ventre de son ancien collègue, Gilbert Karl, avant que ce dernier n'est eut même le temps de dégainer.

-Navré, Gilbert, s'excusa Gajeel en extrayant son épée de la plaie. Mais tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme de toi-même.

Gilbert s'étala alors par terre de tout son long sous les yeux incrédules de Levy. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient venus ici pour sauver leurs amis et voilà qu'ils devaient les affronter ! C'était atroce !

Mais au grand désarroi de Levy ainsi qu'à celui de Gajeel qui s'était déjà tourné vers un nouvel adversaire, Gilbert se redressa lentement et se remit debout comme si de rien n'était, la blessure mortelle que lui avait infligée Gajeel béante sous sa chemise déchirée.

-C'est quoi ce merdier ? S'exclama Gajeel sans en croire ses yeux.

-HAHAHAHA !

Le garçon mystérieux riait à gorge déployée en voyant l'expression abasourdie du soldat.

-Navré, soldat, mais il se trouve que ces « fantômes » comme tu dis m'appartiennent, expliqua-t-il. Et ils sont durs à cuire. Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec eux pendant que la demoiselle et moi nous irons discuter calmement…

Levy, qui était restée figée par l'horreur et l'impuissance, se rebella soudain. Elle n'était pas une gamine déprotégée ! Plus maintenant ! Et elle comptait bien le prouver ! Peu importait la nature ou le nombre de leurs adversaires ! C'était elle qui avait entraîné Gajeel là-dedans et elle se battrait pour l'en sortir sain et sauf!

Envoyant un coup de coude dans les reins de son geôlier, elle fit une cabriole qui lui permit de récupérer ses armes tout en s'approchant de son partenaire. Les sifflements irrités et les cris stridents des pantins humains grouillaient dans la forêt comme s'il s'agissait d'une horde de chauves-souris assoiffées. Ils se lancèrent en grand nombre sur les deux soldats, traduisant la colère du garçon étrange par rapport au fait que la fille lui eut échappée. Levy et Gajeel leur firent face de toute leur force, usant de toute leur puissance et de leurs reflexes. Alors que Levy enfonçait profondément son couteau dans les côtes de ses adversaires, Gajeel s'efforçait de trancher leurs membres pour les empêcher de se remettre debout et de les attaquer à nouveau. Mais les monstres étaient rapides et ils attaquaient à plusieurs. De plus, Levy avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, le fait de retrouver des visages qui lui étaient familiers parmi eux la bridait. Elle n'osait pas s'en prendre à celui qui ressemblait à Ted en particulier. Ce garçon avait toujours été bien trop doux et gentil avec elle pour qu'elle puisse lui vouloir du mal. Même maintenant qu'il essayait de la tuer. Elle avait effectivement éprouvé une certaine affection spéciale pour lui.

Malheureusement, ce fut une erreur fatale. Alors que Gajeel était aux prises avec quatre « fantômes », l'ancien Ted s'avança vers Levy et lui arracha son couteau des mains sans paraître souffrir des blessures que lui provoquait l'arme dans les mains tandis qu'il tirait dessus. Levy remarqua qu'il ne saignait pas, tout comme les autres. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas être forcée de l'affronter, Ted leva ses mains devant lui, découvrant des griffes crochues qu'il n'avait jamais possédées auparavant.

-LEVYYY ! Hurla Gajeel, ne pouvant l'aider.

Levy entendit le rire démoniaque du garçon brun tandis que les griffes de son ami s'abattaient inexorablement sur elle.

_Zeleph…_

Ce nom était porteur de grands désastres…Gajeel avait eu raison. Ils auraient dû prévenir le Château. Ils ne savaient pas quel terrible mal était sur le point de s'abattre sur eux.

* * *

><p><strong>oO ... J'espère que vous avez bien aimé! aujourd'hui j'étais motivée alors paf! deux chapitres à la suite =3 n'empêche décrire ces cadavres ambulants ça me file des frissons...je pense que je vais regarder un épisode bien joyeux de Fairy Tail pour effacer cette impression! XD<strong>

**le prochain sera du point de vue de Natsu, cette fois pour de vrai! ^^ bye bye**


	21. Duel

**Episode 21 : Duel**

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit et tenait confortablement ses mains derrière la tête. Ce matin là il s'était réveillé avec le premier chant des oiseaux, l'oreille aux aguets. Leur mélodie joyeuse faisait jaillir des odeurs printanières et des sensations rafraichissantes dans sa mémoire. Des moments agréables. Mais Natsu ne se laissa pas aller à la remémoration de ces souvenirs. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.<p>

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers une cruche d'eau fraiche posée sur la petite table de bois de sa chambre. Il put ainsi se rincer abondamment le visage et la bouche, éliminant toute trace de somnolence dans son organisme. Voilà ! Il était gonflé à bloc ! Natsu se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire, attrapant sa tenue d'entraînement : une simple veste noire aux coutures dorées, un pantalon large blanc, et des chaussures en cuir souple. Voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se donner à fond ! Mis à part son épée bien sûr !

Natsu s'avança vers son armoire et attrapa l'épée qu'il avait héritée de son père. Faith, la loyale. Il la sortit de son fourreau pour admirer la beauté lisse de sa lame aiguisée, l'inclinant pour lui faire refléter les rayons éblouissants du soleil. Natsu se souvint que quelques années en arrière elle lui avait parut géante et lourde. Mais à présent qu'il avait entraîné les muscles de ses bras et qu'il avait prit de la carrure, elle lui sellait à merveille. Son pommeau s'imbriquait parfaitement dans sa main comme si elle avait été fabriquée pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette épée de gloire avait été forgée pour le Capitaine de la Garde Royale, Alexandre Dragneel.

Natsu plissa les yeux, revoyant dans sa tête l'image de son père adoptif tandis qu'il polissait la lame de Faith. Alexandre avait eu l'habitude de le faire certains soirs, installé auprès du feu, tout en racontant des anecdotes épiques tandis que Natsu se tenait assis à ses pieds, buvant les paroles de son mentor avec ferveur, rêvant de vivre à son tour des aventures aussi palpitantes.

Natsu sourit.

Devenir Capitaine de la Garde. Voilà l'objectif qu'il avait poursuivi depuis le jour où Alexandre Dragneel l'avait recueilli, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de onze ans. Natsu se souviendrait toujours du jour de sa rencontre avec le soldat. A l'époque lui-même n'était qu'un gamin de six ans complètement paumé. Il se gambadait, pieds nus et en haillons, aux milieux des décombres d'une ville abandonnée aux abords de la forêt de Meer. Il marchait inlassablement sans faire le moindre bruit, les épaules affaissées et le regard perdu. Malgré cela, Alexandre l'avait trouvé. Le Capitaine avait hasardeusement traversé la ville en compagnie de sa troupe ce jour là, se dirigeant vers une ville voisine pour récolter des informations dans une de ses missions. Mais il avait ordonné l'arrêt à ses camarades, repérant au loin la silhouette malpropre d'un petit garçon. Natsu repensa à la façon dont Alexandre avait élégamment quitté sa scelle et s'était approché de lui, abandonnant ses armes à terre et levant les mains en montre de ses bonnes intentions. Le soldat s'était ainsi posté devant lui et l'avait dévisagé longuement du haut de sa grande carrure. Natsu avait alors écarquillé ses yeux, levant le menton pour observer le géant qui s'était approché de lui. Une armure éblouissante, une barbe noire, des sourcils broussailleux, de petits yeux noirs pétillants d'intelligence. Voyant son air rude, le garçon s'était demandé s'il comptait lui faire du mal, s'il voulait mettre un terme à son errance. C'est pourquoi il avait été choqué quand le grand bonhomme avait posé une grande main sur sa tête et lui avait sourit.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es, petit, avait-il grogné. Un homme ne devrait jamais se retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable. Comment tu t'appelle ?

Clignant des yeux, Natsu avait finalement réussi à articuler son prénom.

-Natsu ? Avait répété le soldat. Eh bien, Natsu, il est temps de te secouer les puces. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que te promener par ici. Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Des choses bien plus intéressantes…Natsu n'avait effectivement pas été déçu par les paroles d'Alexandre. Tout d'abord réticent et réservé, le garçon s'était rapidement habitué au rythme de vie dans le château de Magnolia. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure. Les cours de maniement de l'épée; les promenades d'abord à dos d'un poney puis d'un cheval; les heures passées dans les écuries avec les animaux du château dont une chienne à laquelle Natsu s'était alors beaucoup attaché; les moments de convivialité partagés dans les cuisines avec les soldats éméchés après les repas bien noyés par la bière; ses rigolades avec Loki… Tant de bons souvenirs ! Mais les meilleurs d'entre tous étaient toujours ceux qu'il partageait avec Lucy, la princesse de Magnolia.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoins le château sous la protection d'Alexandre, Natsu avait été présenté au roi Jon et à la Cour. C'était durant cet acte officiel que Natsu l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Il avait six ans et elle n'en avait que cinq. Et pourtant, dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, il avait sentit qu'ils pourraient devenir de bons amis. La fillette blonde souriait de toutes ses dents. Même ses yeux souriaient. Elle respirait la joie et l'innocence. Natsu n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi radieux. C'était ce qui lui avait plu dès le premier abord.

A compter de ce jour, Natsu avait toujours regardé avec admiration la petite souveraine au sourire d'ange. Mais ce n'était que trois ans plus tard qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'aborder. La Lucy âgée de huit ans s'était écroulée à terre une après-midi en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, se prenant les pieds dans sa robe. Natsu, qui passait par là en coup de vent, avait freiné son allure et avait accouru auprès d'elle pour l'aider à s'incorporer.

-Vous allez bien, princesse ?

Lucy avait levé un regard empli de larmes sur lui. C'était un regard capable de briser des cœurs, d'une mélancolie et d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme. Natsu en était resté bouche bée, les joues rouges. Ce regard s'était à cet instant même gravé en lui pour toujours comme une empreinte indélébile.

-J'en ai marre…, avait titubé la belle princesse en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Ils me prennent tous pour une poupée sans défense ! Père, mère, Nana et tous les autres ! Ils ne me laissent jamais rien faire ! Je n'ai même plus le droit de m'amuser comme je veux ! J'ai l'impression d'être en prison ! Si c'est ça être princesse, alors je ne veux pas de cette couronne !

Sur ces mots, Lucy s'était arrachée son fin diadème d'or des cheveux et l'avait lancé au loin, le regard furieux. Natsu s'était pressé d'aller le ramasser, l'époussetant du bout des doigts, puis s'était incliné vers la fillette croisée de bras et boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter pour une princesse, lui avait-il fait remarquer en reposant sa couronne sur sa tête.

-Toi aussi tu veux me faire la morale ! S'était renfrognée l'autre. T'es qui d'abord ?

-Je suis Natsu Dragneel, s'était présenté le garçon en lui souriant gentiment. Et peut être bien aussi votre sauveur !

-Mon sauveur ?

-Et oui ! Princesse en détresse, votre chevalier servant est là !

Natsu avait ajouté le geste à la parole, s'inclinant profondément devant la fillette avec toute la dignité dont était capable un garçon de neuf ans. Lucy avait haussé les sourcils, sceptique face à son numéro.

-Et comment comptes-tu me sauver ? Oh ! Noble chevalier !

-Je peux faire disparaître votre détresse en me proposant comme votre adversaire d'épée, avait répondu le garçon au grand désarroi de la princesse. Vous avez envie de vous libérer de cette sensation d'enfermement ! Vous rêvez de savourer des instants de liberté ! Dans ce cas croyez-moi sur parole ! Je ne connais rien de plus efficace pour déverser sa frustration qu'un bon duel d'épée !

L'expression douteuse de Lucy Heartfilia avait peu à peu cédé la place à la curiosité puis au franc intérêt.

-Tu le pense vraiment, Natsu ? Avait-elle timidement demandé.

-Absolument, ma princesse.

Le sourire merveilleux était réapparut sur le visage de la princesse, illuminant ses traits comme un rayon de soleil.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas j'accepte ! Mais à une condition ! Pas la peine de me vouvoyer ! Tu peux m'appeler Lucy !

Ce jour là avait marqué le début d'une grande amitié. Puis un amour sincère été né de ce rapprochement, en tout cas dans le cœur du jeune homme. Natsu ne s'était jamais senti aussi attaché à une personne qu'à cette princesse débordante de vie. Belle, douce, forte, courageuse…Natsu l'aimait à un tel point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ces cinq années passées loin d'elle lui avaient semblé interminables, un véritable supplice! C'est pourquoi, lors de leurs retrouvailles il n'avait rien pu faire pour refreiner ses ardeurs. Il l'avait embrassée passionnément tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas destinée à lui appartenir. Après tout, il avait beau être le protégé d'Alexandre Dragneel, il restait un soldat de la Garde. Il n'avait aucun titre ni aucune possession qui pourrait pousser une future reine à l'épouser…

Et pourtant ! Il était prêt à se battre pour elle ! S'il n'était pas digne de lier son destin au sien alors il le deviendrait par tous les moyens ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras ! Il y sacrifierait son rêve, bannissant l'obtention du poste de Capitaine de ses pensées. De toute façon, son plus grand souhait était de pouvoir aimer Lucy comme il l'entendait, de s'efforcer chaque jour pour faire bruler la flamme ardente de son sourire joyeux.

Et cela impliquait remporter le tournoi de la paix et éloigner la menace de la concurrence. Gray Fullbuster…Natsu serra étroitement le poing. Rien que le nom le mettait hors de lui. Cet enfoiré de prince étranger qui la veille au soir avait fait une entrée majestueuse dans le château et qui avait eu l'audace de s'attarder en tenant la main de Lucy durant leurs présentations ! Avec ses manières de minet et cette façon désespérante de sourire à tout moment comme s'il avait un cintre dans la bouche ! Tout chez ce maudit prince agaçait Natsu au plus haut point. Il avait cru devenir fou de rage en voyant Lucy tournoyer dans ses bras durant le bal, en le voyant chuchoter à son oreille. C'était à ce moment là que Natsu s'était promis de se lever tôt le jour suivant pour débuter son entraînement au plus vite. Chaque seconde comptait. Il devait faire de son mieux pour gagner ! Et il comptait le faire immédiatement !

Il courut vers la porte en attrapant au passage son écharpe blanche à carreaux noirs qui était accrochée à un ressort du mur. Tout en se pressant dans les couloirs, Natsu sentit le contact frais et lisse de son écharpe tandis qu'il l'enroulait autour de son cou. Outre son apparente banalité, cet objet avait une valeur inestimable aux yeux du jeune soldat. C'était le seul vestige de ce qu'il considérait comme sa « première vie ». Cette écharpe lui rappelait les épreuves qu'il avait traversées durant son enfance avant le fameux jour de sa rencontre avec Alexandre. Pour Natsu, sa « deuxième vie » était comme une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait oublier ses racines, se défaire de ses souvenirs qui au final faisaient partie de son identité. C'est pourquoi il ne se séparait jamais de cette écharpe, la gardant précieusement pour se rappeler à tout moment son passé et les raisons qui le poussaient à avancer.

Arrivé face à la grande porte de bois donnant accès à une des salles d'entrainement du château, Natsu sourit avec enthousiasme et les poussa devant lui avec force. Cette pièce était gigantesque, ayant été aménagée pour contenir jusqu'à une armée entière. Elle était équipée de toutes les armes et les instruments nécessaires à un bon entrainement. Natsu s'y était rendu à de nombreuses occasions durant les cinq dernières années, s'entraînant inlassablement avec ses camarades de la Garde. Mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit cette fois à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce le figea sur place. Il y avait déjà des gens en train de s'entraîner ! Il s'était pourtant levé avec la première lueur du soleil ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire ! Les personnes qui s'entraînaient en ce moment même étaient ni plus ni moins que le prince Gray Fullbuster et un de ses laquais ! Quatre soldats riverains étaient postés tout autour d'eux, veillant sûrement à la sécurité de leur prince durant ses exercices matinaux.

Natsu eut envie de hurler de rage. Cet enfoiré de riverain l'avait devancé !

Gray Fullbuster se battait, torse nu, contre un garçon aux cheveux châtain. Ils s'affrontaient rageusement avec leurs épées. Celle du prince étranger attira particulièrement l'attention de Natsu. Grande et avec le pommeau en forme de tête d'aigle, elle paraissait difficile à manier. Et pourtant le prince s'en sortait haut la main. Il la faisait tourbillonner autour de lui comme un ouragan furieux et l'abattait habilement sur son adversaire, le harcelant par tous les fronts. Ce dernier s'efforçait de contrer et d'esquiver ces attaques incessantes mais il paraissait débordé et bientôt un coup sec de l'épée du prince fit tomber la sienne à terre et il se retrouva coincé contre le mur de la salle.

-Bravo Maze ! Dit le prince Gray avec un sourire resplendissant, le front et le torse couverts de sueur. J'ai l'impression que tu t'améliore de jour en jour !

L'autre faisait la grimace, montrant des dents de devant quelque peu disproportionnées par rapport au reste de sa dentition.

-Pas assez on dirait…

-Dans ce cas arrête de faire la gueule et viens plutôt par ici prendre ta revanche !

Tout en le défiant ainsi, Gray souriait amplement. Natsu réalisa que ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec ses manières raffinées de la veille. Il traduisait son désir de combattre et débordait d'assurance guerrière mais par la même occasion son sourire se montrait chaleureux, amical. Perplexe, Natsu dut s'avouer qu'il trouvait cette attitude franchement plus acceptable que l'antérieure. Le dénommé Maze récupéra son épée et se remit en position de défense, près pour un nouvel assaut. Les soldats riverains, absorbés par leur face à face, n'avaient pas remarqué l'irruption de Natsu et suivaient le duel des yeux avec dévotion.

Le sourire au coin des lèvres, Natsu profita de cette courte pause dans le combat pour s'avancer vers eux. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui à l'unisson, alertés par ses bruits de pas volontairement bruyants. Natsu s'inclina alors vers l'avant, saluant poliment le prince riverain.

-Je suis un soldat de Magnolia, se présenta-t-il, et je suis venu m'entraîner ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr. Je n'empiéterais pas votre terrain de duel, prince Gray.

Il releva ses yeux sur ceux, surpris, du prince Gray. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes, mais Natsu essaya de lui transmettre à travers ce contact toute sa défiance et toute sa détermination. Sa voix même tremblait d'excitation. Après tout, même si Gray Fullbuster l'ignorait encore, ils étaient rivaux ! Peu importait le talent d'épée du jeune prince, Natsu n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser battre !

_Je gagnerais ! _Se promit-il, les poings serrés. _C'est certain ! Gray Fullbuster…Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir ! _

Gray cligna des yeux, visiblement déconcerté. Puis il finit par incliner brièvement la tête à son intention, lui rendant son salut.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes chez vous ici. Je ne fais qu'emprunter une parcelle de cette salle en tant qu'invité. Je vous en prie, entraînez-vous à votre guise. Vous ne gênez personne.

Avec un dernier regard flamboyant pour Gray, Natsu s'éloigna et essaya de se concentrer. Il effectua une série d'estocades en l'air avec Faith que lui avait enseigné Erza quelques années en arrière. Elle, ainsi que Luxus, Panther Lili, Mystogan, Kana et nombre d'autres membres décorés de la Garde l'avaient soutenu toutes ces années en accomplissant la promesse du roi Jon pour lui assurer un entraînement spécial digne de ce nom. Natsu avait appris beaucoup de choses de chacun d'entre eux, s'exerçant jour après jour auprès de Loki qui était un débutant cinq ans en arrière tout comme lui. La seule différence entre Natsu et Loki était que ce dernier délaissait souvent son entraînement en s'adonnant à ses élans de séducteur auprès des jolies filles alors que Natsu s'était donné corps et âme à cet exercice, son cœur n'appartenant qu'à une seule fille qui était alors hors de sa portée.

Tandis que Natsu s'exerçait sans relâche dans son coin en se motivant au maximum, les tintements d'épées des deux épéistes riverains résonnaient dans la pièce quasi-vide. Soudain, ils s'interrompirent.

-Ce n'était pas loin cette fois ! Souffla Gray. Tu as bien faillit m'avoir, Maze ! Mais j'ai encore gagné.

-Et tu en es fier, je présume ?

Natsu s'immobilisa, se retournant pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix au timbre désagréable. Il trouva un garçon de haute taille aux cheveux blancs mi-longs et à la tenue d'entraînement blanche également. Natsu le reconnut pour l'avoir vu la veille. C'était Lyon Bastia, le cousin de Gray. Il venait de pénétrer dans la salle en compagnie d'un garçon à la peau hâlée et au joli minois qui était vêtu d'une élégante tenue dorée. Au premier coup d'œil, Natsu eut un aperçu de leur arrogance marquée. Il tordit les lèvres, dégouté.

-Regarde moi ça, Ren ! Continua Lyon à l'adresse de son accompagnateur. Mon cher cousin est tout juste capable de vaincre un apprenti forgeron sans entraînement et il se croit déjà gagnant du tournoi. Quel optimisme ! Malheureusement pour toi, Gray, tes adversaires risquent de ne pas être tous des incapables de son espèce.

Gray Fullbuster avait le visage contracté par la haine. Il dévisageait son cousin en serrant les dents, comme s'il se retenait de le frapper.

-Lyon, calme-toi. N'oublie pas que tu es ici pour aider Gray et non pas pour l'affronter. Épargnez-moi vos chamailleries habituelles.

La femme qui venait de parler était l'un des soldats riverains qui surveillaient la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Natsu la reconnut comme étant la Capitaine de la Garde du roi Erys, Oul. Il la dévisagea attentivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la comparer avec son père adoptif étant donné qu'ils avaient occupé un poste équivalent. Oul avait l'air très jeune et féminine pour un poste si haut gradé. Mais Natsu avait appris avec le temps à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle devait être extrêmement puissante pour être parvenu à obtenir un tel titre.

-Je sais, je sais, Oul, lui assura Lyon en agitant la main devant lui avec désintérêt. C'est la raison qui m'emmène ici en réalité. Je suis venu me porter volontaire pour être ton partenaire d'épée, cousin.

-Quelle attention de ta part, dit Gray d'une voix chargée d'ironie. Je suis profondément touché. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de te l'avoir demandé. Maze est un bien meilleur…

-Il dit vrai, mon prince, l'interrompit Maze. Je ne suis pas un véritable guerrier et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. Je suis venu ici pour finir votre armure après tout. Je devrais m'y mettre le plus vite possible pour m'assurer de l'avoir finie à temps. Souvenez vous qu'il ne reste plus que trois jours avant le début des épreuves.

Gray fronça les sourcils, contrarié. A contrecœur, il permit à Maze de prendre congé pour s'adonner à sa tâche. Le prince fixa alors son cousin avec mécontentement. Mais alors que Natsu ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, étonné par les conflits internes parmi leurs invités, Gray dévia ses yeux noirs comme le charbon sur les siens. Puis il haussa légèrement ses sourcils noirs, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Gray ? S'impatienta Lyon en s'avançant vers lui. Tu as peur de m'affronter et de perdre à nouveau contre moi ?

-Pas vraiment, nia Gray en soupirant. Le fait est que je ne suis pas intéressé par un combat contre toi. Je veux un vrai adversaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'énerva Lyon, les yeux réduits en deux fentes haineuses.

-J'ai dis que je veux un vrai adversaire, répéta Gray sans ciller. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, soldat magnolien ?

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que le prince Gray s'adressait à lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, dont celui venimeux de Lyon Bastia qui le regardait avec dédain par-dessus son épaule.

-Moi ?

Gray sourit, les sourcils froncés en geste de défi.

-Voulez vous devenir mon adversaire ?

Le sang de Natsu se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il serra étroitement les poings, se plantant les ongles dans la paume de sa main. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Il pourrait affronter son rival sans même devoir attendre les trois jours précédent le tournoi ! Ce n'était pas une proposition à prendre à la légère !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour accepter le défi, Lyon le devança.

-C'est qui ce gamin ? Cracha-t-il. Un autre ouvrier sans expérience ?

Natsu dilata ses yeux marron, piqué à vif par cette insulte. Il essaya néanmoins de garder son calme, faisant appel à toute la discipline militaire qu'on lui avait inculqué durant sa formation comme soldat d'honneur. Mais à l'intérieur, son sang était en ébullition dans ses veines !

-Vous vous trompez, le corrigea-t-il d'une voix mesurée. Il se trouve que je suis Natsu Dragneel, un membre de la Garde Royale.

-Dragneel ?

La Capitaine Oul s'avança d'un pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Alors tu es le fils d'Alexandre Dragneel ? Demanda-t-elle, très intéressée.

-En réalité je suis son fils adoptif, précisa Natsu.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les riverains présents dévisagèrent Natsu avec un intérêt renouvelé. Notamment, les yeux de Gray reluisait d'une lumière mystérieuse tandis qu'il le mesurait du regard.

-Humpf ! Pouffa Lyon. Tu dois être très fier de l'exploit de ton papa. Sacrifier sa vie pour sauver son cher roi. C'est admirable !

Natsu fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure que l'autre versait le venin de ses mots, une veine palpitant sur son front. Il ne tenait pas à engager un combat qui pourrait découler sur un conflit majeur mais la courtoisie avait des limites ! Il ne comptait pas lui permettre de lui marcher dessus !

-Oui, affirma-t-il avec un aplomb défiant. J'en suis extrêmement fier. D'ailleurs voici l'épée que j'ai héritée de lui, Faith. Je m'efforce de lui rendre hommage à chaque fois que je m'en sers.

-Oh ! Ricana Lyon. Je vois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas une petite démonstration de tes talents ?

-Lyon ! Intervint Gray avec énervement. J'ai dis qu'il serait_ mon_ adversaire, pas le tiens.

Son cousin haussa ses épaules en un geste qui se voulait innocent.

-Je pense que c'est au gamin de décider, répliqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, grogna Natsu, au bord du déchaînement. Je m'appelle Natsu. Et j'affronterai quiconque voudra me combattre. Je n'ai aucune préférence.

-Très bien ! Se réjouit Lyon en se plaçant face à lui, son épée levée. Dans ce cas allons-y !

Le garçon bronzé qui accompagnait Lyon se mit de côté, leur laissant la place suffisante pour leur duel. Natsu étrécit rapidement l'espace qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Il était impatient de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ! Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui tamponnait les oreilles, provoquant un bourdonnement sourd dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ce sentiment puissant et irrationnel qui l'inondait…La haine. Natsu ne l'avait pas éprouvé très souvent durant sa vie. Bien peu de gens réussissaient à le sortir de ses gonds de cette manière violente. Mais ce Lyon ! Alors que Natsu avait été près de déchaîner sa rage sur son véritable rival, Gray Fullbuster, il avait fallut que ce bouffon prétentieux vienne lui chauffer les oreilles ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Personne ne cracherait sur le nom Dragneel et resterait indemne !

_Tu vas regretter tes paroles, sale vermine !_ S'excita Natsu, un large sourire aux lèvres. _Je ne compte pas me retenir !_

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Fanfaronna Natsu en haussant un sourcil moqueur, Faith placée devant lui.

Lyon afficha un sourire torve puis se lança sur lui, emportant la promesse d'une victoire écrasante dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, c'est Natsu qui prend les rennes du récit! Quelle sera l'issue de ce combat? attention, ça pourrait vous surprendre... kya kya kya! ^^<strong>


	22. Jalousie et orgueil

**Episode 22 : Jalousie et orgueil**

* * *

><p>Natsu fit une nouvelle embardée avec Faith, l'envoyant de toutes ses forces sur l'ouverture que lui offrait la défense de Lyon. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de son torse. Il lui renvoya en contrepartie une estocade qui aurait bien risqué de lui trancher la gorge si Natsu n'avait pas eu le reflexe de se baisser juste à temps. Il profita de sa position pour repousser son adversaire avec son épaule et Lyon tituba en arrière, risquant de perdre l'équilibre. Néanmoins, il se rattrapa, posant fermement son pied derrière lui et pestant avec rage.<p>

Leur duel avait été intense dès le départ mais à présent il prenait une dimension vraiment dangereuse. Une quinzaine de soldats, autant magnoliens que riverains, s'étaient joint aux rangs des spectateurs et lançaient des exclamations et des cris étouffés avec chacun de leurs mouvements, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle passionnant. Oul avait tenté d'intervenir en voyant les proportions démesurées que prenait ce simple entrainement. Elle voulait éviter tout risque de déboucher sur une véritable altercation nationale mais ni Lyon ni Natsu n'avait fait cas de ses avertissements, totalement absorbé par les mouvements de l'autre.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal, gamin ! Sourit Lyon d'un air mauvais. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

-Mon nom est NATSU ! Répliqua-t-il, hors de lui.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas approche ! NATSU !

Natsu ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança et fit danser sa lame contre celle de Lyon dans un baiser d'acier retentissant. Ils bougeaient tellement vite que le public avait du mal à suivre leur combat. Mais c'était évident. Le niveau des combattants était élevé et ils semblaient sérieux. Le combat s'achèverait certainement avec la première effusion de sang.

Lyon se défendit vaillamment de l'assaut de Natsu puis passa à l'attaque dès que celui-ci espaça l'intervalle de ses embardées, essoufflé. Il fit alors tournoyer son épée avec force, attaquant Natsu avec une technique à l'apparence brutale mais en réalité élaborée. Il s'attaquait impitoyablement toujours au même flanc, jouant sur la fatigue des muscles contractés de son adversaire. Natsu fut forcé de reculer, grimaçant. Faith vibrait sous les coups d'épée et ce tremblement métallique s'étendait douloureusement le long de son bras engourdi. Cependant, il ne comptait pas perdre ainsi ! C'était hors de question !

Il cessa donc de reculer et retint fermement son épée contre celle de son adversaire, poussant de toutes ses forces. Lyon en fit de même, pesant de tout son poids contre son épée en tentant de faire perdre pieds à Natsu. Ce fut une véritable épreuve de force. Natsu serrait étroitement les dents, un râlement grondant au fond de sa gorge. Lyon avait les yeux dilatés par la concentration, ses cheveux clairs plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Puis le soldat magnolien prit le dessus. Lyon avait beau paraître plus vieux que lui, Natsu avait une musculature plus développée. Se sachant avantagé, Natsu se dévoua de toutes ses forces, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il savourerait sa victoire comme le meilleur des festins !

Lyon vit son air triomphant et fit la grimace, agacé. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Natsu pu l'entendre grincer des dents. Lyon était sur le point de lâcher prise, ne sentant plus les muscles de ses bras. Mais une lueur glaciale fit palpiter soudain ses yeux sombres. Il s'inclina en avant et mordit à pleines dents l'oreille de Natsu, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sous le coup de la surprise et de l'atroce douleur, Natsu lâcha son épée et se jeta en arrière d'un bond, portant sa main à son oreille. Elle était intacte mais il sentait les marques du coup de dents de son adversaire du bout de ses doigts. La douleur en tout cas était bien réelle ! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un bout de viande !

Lyon Bastia s'approcha de lui, le pointant avec son épée, et le lorgna de haut en souriant. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Tous les observateurs paraissaient ahuris par cette attaque bestiale et inattendue de la part du jeune noble. Ce n'était pas une botte très appréciée ni très élégante parmi les chevaliers mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier son efficacité. Elle lui avait permit de remporter la victoire. Dans une situation d'urgence réelle, elle lui aurait sauvé la vie. Elle était néanmoins déplacée pour un simple duel.

-Ce n'était pas mal du tout, pouffa Lyon en rengainant son épée. Ton papa serait très fier de toi, _gamin._

Il s'appuya sur ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes puis dans le silence régnant, il s'éloigna vers la porte d'un pas vif, son accompagnateur à la peau hâlée lui emboitant le pas.

Natsu le regarda s'en aller, les yeux baignés par des larmes de douleur et de rage. Cet enfoiré de riverain venait de le ridiculiser ! Non seulement il l'avait vaincu mais il l'avait à nouveau insulté, le traitant comme un moins que rien ! Natsu frappa le sol de son poing fermé. Ce n'était pas juste ! Cette dernière attaque n'avait rien de loyale ! Le Code de la chevalerie interdisait une telle conduite ! Seuls les brigands et les assassins s'abaissaient à de tels comportements ! C'était révoltant ! Natsu aurait dû gagner ! Il avait bien faillit !

_Cet enfoiré…J'aurais sa peau ! _Se promit-il. _C'est loin d'être fini !_

-Vous avez bien combattu, Natsu Dragneel. Veuillez bien excuser la vulgarité de mon cousin. Si quelqu'un méritait la victoire c'était vous.

Natsu leva ses yeux sur la silhouette du prince Gray. Ce dernier lui tendait une main conciliante, voulant l'aider à se remettre debout. Le groupe d'observateurs s'étaient peu à peu dispersé et plusieurs s'entraînaient à présent comme si de rien n'était. Mais Natsu sentait leur regard en coin. Orgueilleux, il ignora la main du prince et se mit debout seul, ramassant Faith sans un mot. Il s'inclina ensuite rapidement devant Gray et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il se fichait complètement de ce que pouvait bien penser Gray. Il ne voulait ni compréhension ni réconfort et encore moins venant de sa part. Il venait de se faire battre d'une façon lamentable devant lui alors qu'il comptait rivaliser avec lui au tournoi ! Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi imbécile pour croire que Lyon combattrait proprement ? Lui mordre l'oreille ! Personne n'avait jamais utilisé un moyen aussi rabaissant pour le déstabiliser ! Quelle humiliation ! _Quel salopard_ ! Il lui ferait payer ! Par tous les moyens ! Peu importait le prix ! C'était une question d'honneur ! Lyon Bastia venait en une matinée de devenir son ennemi juré ! Même sa haine pour Gray Fullbuster faisait figure pâle devant celle-ci ! Elle lui démangeait les entrailles et lui retournait l'estomac !

Aveuglé par la haine et la douleur qui résonnait à son oreille à chacun des battements de son cœur, Natsu ne vit pas arriver le petit garçon devant lui dans le couloir qu'il traversait à toute allure. Il le tamponna de plein fouet, le renversant presque.

-Oh ! S'exclama Natsu en reprenant ses esprits. Désolé ! Je ne regardais pas par où j'allais…Je…

Mais il s'arrêta soudain en observant plus attentivement le garçon qui titubait sur ses jambes suite au choc. Il était grand et maigre et avait des bouclettes blondes sur la tête. Ses yeux bleus dévisagèrent Natsu avec surprise et s'arrêtèrent sur le pommeau de Faith, impressionnés. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait retenu l'attention de Natsu. Le garçon portait un chat au poil bleuté dans ses bras. Son chat !

-Happy ! S'exclama Natsu, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon chat toi ?

Le garçon blond sursauta, baissant ses yeux sur le matou qui se tenait calmement dans ses bras. Il eut l'air désolé.

-Il me suivait partout depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il d'une voix aigue. Alors je l'ai prit. Je…je croyais qu'il avait faim alors je…

-Rend le moi ! Exigea Natsu sans l'écouter.

Son accent riverain avait en effet trahis sa nationalité riveraine et Natsu, qui venait d'avoir des rapports difficiles avec l'un d'entre eux, préférait se garder de recommencer. Il tendit ses mains, le regard dur.

-Happy ! Ici !

Mais le chat, blotti contre le garçon, tourna un regard désintéressé vers son maître. Il miaula simplement et gratta sa moustache contre le torse du petit blond. Ce dernier paniqua, voyant la colère noire dans laquelle se trouvait le soldat. Il essaya de s'arracher le chat des bras mais Happy ne paraissait pas disposé à obéir. Il s'accrochait à ses habits avec ses griffes, menaçant de les déchirer.

-Il ne veut pas lâcher, pleurnicha le garçon dépité. Je suis désolé !

Natsu perdit patience. Il était vraiment de mauvais poil alors le comportement étrange de ce satané chat suffisait pour le mettre encore plus en rogne ! Normalement, Happy était un chat solitaire et n'acceptait uniquement que les caresses de Natsu. C'était donc très étrange de le voir s'afférer à ce garçon inconnu avec tant d'insistance. Mais peu importaient les raisons de son caprice soudain, Natsu comptait y mettre un terme.

-Happy !

Natsu tandis sa main en voulant attraper la peau de son cou mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, le chaton recula et lui feula férocement en montrant ses petits crocs et en rabattant ses oreilles sur sa tête d'un air menaçant. Natsu se figea sur place, vexé. Pour lui Happy n'était pas seulement un animal de compagnie. Ce chat avait quelque chose de particulier, de spécial. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce que Natsu lui disait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il se pelotonnait toujours contre lui quand il était triste et jouait avec lui des heures durant quand il était heureux. C'est de cette façon que Natsu avait fini par le considérer comme un véritable ami animalier. Sa façon de le repousser était donc doublement choquante à ses yeux.

Remarquant soudainement le changement d'expression du soldat, le garçon blond cessa d'avoir l'air effrayé et pinça tristement ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, soupira Natsu en reculant, se sentant trahi. Très bien, Happy.

Mais le chat changea instantanément d'attitude. Il miaula bruyamment à l'intention de son maître comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Natsu le regarda avec curiosité puis leva ses yeux sur le gamin qui le tenait. Peut être que c'était le message que Happy essayait de lui faire passer. C'était fou de croire qu'un chat pouvait avoir un raisonnement aussi poussé mais Natsu finit par céder. Il avait été injustement méchant avec ce gosse. Tout ça parce qu'il était mauvais perdant. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à tous les riverains pour sa défaite. Il avait certainement mal agit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Habituellement, il était quelqu'un de joyeux et de sociable. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et parla d'une voix dénuée de la sécheresse précédente.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis Natsu Dragneel et ce chat est le mien. Il s'appelle Happy.

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

-En…Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Tim. Tim Waves. Et je suis…je suis le page du prince Gray Fullbuster.

Tim se redressa dignement tout en parlant malgré ses balbutiements. Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi. Définitivement, ce garçon n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il regrettait de l'avoir attaqué. Ainsi il était le page de son rival, hein ? Mmmm…Natsu repensa à la façon dont il avait froidement refusé l'aide généreuse du prince quelques instants plus tôt. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ! Il avait agit comme un imbécile ! La jalousie et l'orgueil ne faisaient décidemment pas ressortir le meilleur de lui-même ! Il décida de se racheter. Etant donné les causes diplomatiques qui avaient emmené ces riverains à leur château et en tant que soldat de la Garde, il devait se montrer bien plus pacifique avec eux. Son comportement avait été enfantin. La guerre était une réalité cruelle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'opposer à sa cessation en créant des tensions tout autour de lui. Après tout, c'était la volonté de Lucy et Natsu la respectait au plus haut point. (Même s'il ferait une petite exception pour cet enfoiré de Lyon Bastia…).

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Tim.

Natsu sourit de toutes ses dents, amical. Tim lui rendit un sourire hésitant, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec ce soldat lunatique.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais sache que Happy ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens, continua Natsu avec légèreté. La seule personne qu'il tolère à part moi c'est la princesse Lucy.

-Tu…connais la princesse ? Demanda timidement Tim.

-Un peu, oui, admit Natsu en se grattant la nuque, le regard amusé.

Tim écarquilla les yeux, admiratif.

-Whouaouh ! Elle est vraiment très belle ! S'enthousiasma le garçon. Mon prince a de la chance de pouvoir avoir une femme comme elle ! J'espère vraiment qu'il remportera le tournoi !

Le sourire de Natsu se gâta légèrement sur ses lèvres, mais il se rattrapa rapidement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il est vraiment chanceux.

Natsu dit cela avec une pointe d'amertume. Sur ce, Happy sauta soudain des bras de Tim et atterrit dans ceux de Natsu, s'accrochant à sa veste à l'aide de ses griffes. Il se mit alors à ronronner bruyamment tout en se frottant contre son maître comme s'il voulait faire disparaître sa tristesse. Outre les griffures qu'avaient provoquées sur sa peau le bond inattendu du matou, Natsu trouva ce geste attendrissant et retint le chat contre lui. Décidemment Happy n'avait rien d'un chat ordinaire !

Natsu et Tim rirent ensemble de bon cœur en comparant l'exploit du chat à celui d'un véritable ninja tandis qu'Happy se limitait à se dandiner tout en agitant joyeusement sa queue bleue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah voilà! Je pense que comme moi, vous préférez tous le Natsu souriant et insouciant avec son inséparable Happy sur l'épaule! ^^ ça ne veut pas dire qu'il risque de baisser les bras durant le tournoi! qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu! Il se battra pour le coeur de Lucy jusqu'au bout! La motivation et l'esprit combattif, c'est tout lui!<strong>

**Je sais pas pourquoi je rend Lyon si détestable dans mon histoire...Je suppose qu'on a tous besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un! mais après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment lui le méchant de cette histoire...Vous verrez tout ça dans la suite! Merci pour vos encouragements! Je suis contente d'apprendre que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant! c'est grâce à ça si je reste si motivée! arigato gozaimasu (l)**


	23. Rencontre compromettante

**Episode 23 : Rencontre compromettante**

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, Maze repartit dans la petite pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée pour son travail dans le château. Sombre et les murs couverts de suie, ce n'était qu'une petite forge subalterne que les forgerons magnoliens avaient abandonnée depuis longtemps au profit d'une forge bien plus espacées et bien mieux équipée qui avait été construite à l'arrière-cour. Néanmoins, lorsque le responsable des lieux lui avait donné le choix, Maze avait préféré s'installer à cet endroit. Il préférait effectivement travailler seul, n'appréciant pas particulièrement la présence d'autrui et leur distraction durant ses exercices. De plus, il disposait ici de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour achever l'armure de son prince : deux soufflets commandés par un balancier actionné à la main, Un chaudron empli d'acier fondu, une gamme de marteaux de différentes tailles et formes, ainsi que deux bras solides et une expérience de plus de quatre ans.<p>

Il récupéra le matériel qu'il avait rangé soigneusement le matin-même en s'installant après avoir quitté la salle d'entrainement où il s'était rendu avec le prince Gray, puis il retroussa ses manches. Il alla allumer le feu sous le chaudron dans lequel il voulait porter l'acier en ébullition pour pourvoir le modeler selon ses désirs. En effet, il devait encore forger entièrement le casque du prince. L'armure ne serait pas son seul travail. Quand à la cotte de mailles, Maze en avait déjà forgée une il y avait quelques temps de cela qui correspondait assez bien aux mensurations qu'il avait relevé sur son jeune souverain. Il l'avait faite à l'attention d'un jeune client riverain qui avait malheureusement succombé à la maladie peu avant de pouvoir la récupérer. Maze fit la moue en se demandant si cela n'apporterait pas de la malchance au futur détenteur de la maille. Mais il s'enleva rapidement cette idée de la tête. Maze n'était pas quelqu'un de superstitieux. Il croyait dur comme fer que chaque Homme se forgeait son propre destin avec ses actions et ses décisions. Les paroles n'étaient que du vent, les souhaits de la fumée, et les pressentiments des illusions. Ce qui comptait c'était la façon dont on menait sa vie tant qu'elle durait. Ce qu'on accomplissait durant ce processus éphémère.

Maze passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs, les repoussant vers l'arrière. Il était plus que temps de les couper. Ils commençaient à être un peu trop longs à son goût et ils l'agaçaient à lui chatouiller sans cesse le visage. C'était en partie à cause d'eux qu'il avait perdu tant de fois en duel contre Gray Fullbuster ! Quoique…

Maze soupira en réalisant que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il avait perdu face au prince car il n'avait pas été de taille. Il avait beau eu s'entraîner à l'épée, Gray l'avait fait bien plus souvent et bien plus sérieusement que lui. C'était frustrant. Maze était conscient de posséder une certaine force et chaque défaite était un coup porté à sa fierté. Néanmoins, il prenait vraiment plaisir à affronter Gray. Mis à part son talent d'épéiste, Gray n'était pas un de ces cons d'aristocrates pourris gâtés de la haute société qui avaient le don de l'énerver comme Lyon Bastia par exemple. Gray était différent. Aimable, léger, sympathique. Maze appréciait grandement les moments passés en sa compagnie et il lui était reconnaissant de sa manière familière de s'entretenir avec lui. En effet, Maze était généralement quelqu'un de réservé et il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit durant ce voyage, et encore moins à son prince lui-même.

Tout de même ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. Un soir, lors d'un dîner officiel à la Cour de Rivars qui avait eu lieux des années en arrière, Gray l'avait abordé, voulant s'échapper à l'ennui de cette soirée. Maze se souvenait de son désarrois lorsque le jeune prince lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Mais tout comme il le faisait actuellement, Gray avait alors réussi à percer sa timidité avec sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité.

Maze frappa l'acier rougeoyant de l'armure à l'aide d'un grand marteau, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il devait lui donner une forme bombée pour envelopper correctement le torse du prince. Ce n'était pas facile étant donnée la dureté du matériel. Mais il avait l'habitude. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Maze assurait toutes les productions de son maître, le célèbre Muric Dickon ! Le forgeron plus réputé de la capitale riveraine ! Capable de fabriquer de véritables chefs d'œuvres à une vitesse impressionnante ! Des couteaux, des haches et des épées dignes d'un artiste ! Des armures résistantes et légères à la fois ! Humpf !

Maze grimaça tout en travaillant l'acier à coup de marteau ininterrompus.

Si seulement les gens se doutaient de ce qu'était vraiment devenu leur idole…Ils cesseraient certainement de roucouler à l'écoute de son nom si seulement ils le voyaient comme Maze le voyait tous les soirs à la forge : vieux, sale, décrépi et ivre mort. Voilà quel genre d'homme s'attirait l'admiration de tout un peuple ! Muric Dickon était tellement incapable de s'occuper de sa forge et de lui-même, que son jeune apprenti alors âgé de quinze ans avait décidé de prendre la relève, travaillant dans l'ombre de son maître et reproduisant fidèlement ce que le vieil homme lui avait appris avant sa déchéance. Maze avait ainsi pu maintenir la précieuse réputation de Muric, ne s'attribuant aucun mérite pour ses créations. Après tout, chacune de ses pièces était finalement décorée avec le sceau de son maitre et non avec celui d'un quelconque Maze Lami. Personne ne se souciait du garçon pauvre qui assistait Dickon et qui nettoyait chaque soir les flaques de vomi de son maître rabougris. Personne ne pensait aux efforts et aux sacrifices qu'il avait dû fournir pour en arriver là.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Maze se souvenait encore de l'époque où Muric, un noble forgeron aux épaules larges et à l'expression bourrue, l'avait recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un mort de faim et avait prit la peine de lui enseigner son métier sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'un apprenti. Maze n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas uniquement le besoin de transmettre son art qui avait poussé Muric à lui offrir un foyer et un avenir. Rivars avait beau être un pays qui ne tolérait pas la faiblesse, il existait des hommes capables de compassion, de charité. Et Muric avait été l'un d'entre eux. Durant plusieurs années Maze s'était sentit le garçon le plus fortuné du monde, s'éprenant profondément pour l'art que lui enseignait son nouveau maître. Mais malheureusement, avec le fil du temps Muric Dickon avait connu une importante décadence qui à présent l'avait transformé en un vieillard faible et grisonnant. L'alcool, l'excès, le laisser aller. Alors qu'il n'était pas si âgé que ça, les années s'étaient jetées sur lui d'une bien triste façon.

Maze le regrettait amèrement. Il se demandait combien de temps encore ils pourraient sauver les apparences. Quand les gens comprendraient que l'artiste n'était en réalité qu'un ivrogne incapable.

L'esprit occupé par ces divagations et le bras acharné à sa tâche épuisante, Maze s'interrompit soudain en percevant un bruit derrière la porte. Il arrêta sa main, s'immobilisant et tendant l'oreille, curieux. Il perçut un bruit de froufroutement suivi de petits gloussements aigus puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune couple entra dans la forge, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre. Maze écarquilla les yeux, ahuri, mais les deux amants ne le remarquèrent pas, avançant à reculons tout en se dévorant mutuellement la bouche comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Maze n'avait jamais témoigné l'échange d'un baiser aussi fougueux et passionné. Et encore moins vécu cette expérience lui-même ! Sa pauvreté d'autrefois et son travail à la forge avaient toujours banni chez lui un quelconque soupçon d'intérêt pour les filles. Après tout, qui avait le temps pour ça ? Pas lui en tout cas ! Toutes les filles qui avaient eu le courage (ou plutôt la folie) de l'aborder jusqu'à présent s'étaient attirées un méchant refus de sa part. Et c'est que malgré la particularité de ses dents de devant un peu trop grandes, Maze leur apparaissait souvent comme un garçon attirant avec sa carrure d'adolescent musclé, ses cheveux toujours décoiffés, ses yeux d'une étonnante couleur grise bleutée, et l'aspect tanné de sa peau après des heures passées à travailler dans la forge. Cependant, le jeune apprenti n'avait ni l'envie ni le luxe de leur accorder son précieux temps, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Malgré ça, Maze ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant comment le couple se plaquait brutalement contre le mur en grognant tout en échangeant cette étreinte débordante de désir charnelle. Il ne les distinguait pas correctement à cette distance, de plus ils se tenaient dans un coin d'ombre, mais il les entendait parfaitement. La voix féminine gémissait légèrement tandis que l'autre restait silencieuse.

Maze déglutit, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis il prit une décision.

-Humhum !

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, voulant indiquer sa présence. L'effet fut immédiat. Les amants se séparèrent d'un bond. La fille lâcha même un petit cri d'effroi. Maze en fut désolé mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il s'était caché dans un coin en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent ou s'il était resté là debout à les regarder comme un idiot jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent sa présence, ils l'auraient certainement pris pour un voyeur, chose qu'il n'était pas !

-Désolé, mais je travaille ici, dit-il, gêné.

Les traits des deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui étaient encore flous à ses yeux, brouillés par la fumée provenant du chaudron et par l'obscurité qui baignait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Cependant, Maze put observer la tenue distinguée de la damoiselle. Elle portait une robe rose pâle ainsi que des bijoux brillants dignes d'une riche héritière d'une noble lignée. Le garçon quant à lui portait une tenue simple en tissu noir. Maze plissa les yeux, remarquant le blason de la fée de Magnolia frappée sur sa poitrine. Il s'agissait donc d'un soldat magnolien…Intéressant.

-Vas-y, fit le soldat en se tournant vers son accompagnatrice. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

La fille opina du chef et dans un sanglot navré, elle quitta la pièce tout en traînant le bas de sa jolie robe derrière elle. Maze et le soldat la regardèrent partir sans un mot, puis le magnolien ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire face. Maze ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par « je m'occupe de tout » mais il avait la sensation que ce type allait lui attirer des ennuis. Venait-il d'être témoin de quelque chose d'interdit ? Le garçon voulait-il s'assurer son silence ? Et merde ! Tout ça pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Il avait vraiment la poisse !

-Yo ! Le salua le soldat tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Maze le toisa du regard, remarquant qu'il portait une épée rangée dans sa ceinture. Lui-même tenait encore son marteau de travail dans sa main et il fronça profondément les sourcils, prêt à en faire usage en cas de besoin.

-C'est assez compromettant, tu sais ? Continua l'autre sans cesser d'avancer. Personne n'était censé nous voir. Ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis.

Maze ne répondit toujours pas, sur ses gardes.

-D'habitude cette pièce est toujours vide ! Je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver quelqu'un.

Enfin, le garçon fut suffisamment près et l'apprenti put détailler ses traits à la lumière rouge du feu crépitant. Des mèches de cheveux rousses retombaient joliment sur son front et il souriait d'un air nonchalant dénué de la moindre menace. Il émettait cette aura séductrice qui entoure toujours les garçons trop conscients de leur charme. Maze détendit ses muscles et haussa un sourcil avec réserve. Il se décida à parler.

-Et bien désolé, mais cette fois il y avait quelqu'un.

L'autre le dévisagea longuement, plissant les yeux avec curiosité.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? Tu dois être un de ces riverains qui a accompagné le prince Gray jusqu'ici ?

Maze fit oui de la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Bienvenu à Magnolia ! S'écria soudain le soldat en le faisant sursauter. Je m'appelle Loki ! Mais mes conquêtes m'appellent plutôt Leo.

Loki-Leo lui cligna de l'œil, confirmant les préjugés de Maze. Alors c'était bien un de ces loveurs prétentieux qui passaient leur temps à courir les jupons ! Maze les détestait au plus haut point. Ce garçon paraissait avoir à peu près son âge et voilà qu'il s'amusait à perdre son temps à flirter dans les pièces vides avec ses « conquêtes » ! Pff ! Maze sut dès cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas apprécier ce type. Il valait mieux le faire dégager le plus vite possible.

-Si tu veux, grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur sa table de travail. Moi je m'appelle Jaiduboulot, alors si tu permets…

Le loveur se mit à rire comme si Maze avait fait une excellente blague.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire, tu sais ? Cette fille avec qui tu m'as vu, c'était Philis Condor. La deuxième fille du Duc Condor. C'est une grande figure ici à Magnolia, il a beaucoup d'influence en raison de son immense fortune. C'est pourquoi il a soigneusement choisi le garçon qui serait digne d'épouser sa précieuse Philis. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, ce n'est pas moi qui ai été élu ! Cette pauvre fille a toujours été amoureuse de moi et pourtant, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle est promise à un autre qu'elle m'intéresse…C'est terrible l'amour, hein ?

_L'amour ? _Se dit Maze avec énervement. _Culbuter une vierge engagée à un autre, c'est de l'amour ? Pff !_

-C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais te demander de fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as vu, continua Loki, imperturbable. Répandre la rumeur ne ferait que faire éclater un scandale bien futile étant donné que je ne compte plus la revoir. Philis est bien mignonne mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle en attend un peu trop de ma part. Comme si j'allais m'interposer à son mariage ! Il n'y aucun risque pour… !

-Je ne dirais rien ! L'interrompit Maze en frappant l'armure avec son marteau, irrité par ses jacassement. C'est bon. Ces histoires ne m'intéressent pas.

Alors que Maze s'attendait à ce que le soldat accepte son vœu de silence et disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute, le loveur alla s'adosser contre le mur voisin et le fixa avec insistance, les flammes du feu dansant dans ses yeux.

-Ah bon ? Sourit-il du coin de ses lèvres. Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors ?

Maze lui renvoya un regard foudroyant. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ce type. Il commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder et les gens qui l'ennuyaient finissaient toujours par le regretter. Maze avait beau être réservé, il n'y avait pas marqué « con » sur son front !

-Pas toi en tout cas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Loki écarquilla ses yeux marron, l'air sincèrement choqué.

-Tu es bien la première personne qui me dit un truc pareil, murmura-t-il.

_Quoi ? Monsieur le Loveur n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le méprise ? Et bien dépêche toi de déguerpir ou je vais vite changer ça !_

-Toi par contre tu m'intéresses, reprit Loki après un court silence tendu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une perle rare alors je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ton vrai nom, monsieur Jaiduboulot.

Maze ouvrit grand ses yeux, incrédule. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Cet imbécile aimait se prendre des vents ou quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement comprendre que sa simple vue l'insupportait ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le faire chier ? Con de magnolien… !

-Eho ! Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler, d'accord ? S'impatienta Maze. Sors d'ici tout de suite ou c'est moi qui te fais sortir.

-Donne moi ton nom et je m'en vais sur le champ, insista Loki en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec amusement.

-Tu commence _vraiment_ à me taper sur le système, Loki…

-Appelle-moi Leo.

Maze fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il avait pourtant bien précisé que ce surnom était pour ses conquêtes. Il le prenait pour un con ou quoi ?

Loki émit un petit rire sifflant puis lui cligna de l'œil.

-Tu es bien le premier garçon à attirer autant mon attention, poursuivit-il. Je sens que ceci n'est que le début d'une grande relation !

Ce fut comme si les muscles de Maze avaient fonctionné d'eux même. Il balança sans préavis l'énorme marteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains droit sur le visage du Loveur. Il se surprit lui-même à être dans une colère rouge, n'éprouvant plus que le désir de lui écraser le visage. Malheureusement, Loki évita le marteau de justesse, se baissant agilement, et alors que Maze se précipitait vers lui pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, il s'éloigna en courant vivement jusqu'à la porte. Maze le poursuivi encore jusqu'au couloir, triplement énervé par les éclats de rire de sa future victime. Il verrait s'il aurait toujours envie de rire quand il l'aurait attrapé ! Maze n'aimait pas particulièrement la violence, mais il savait s'en servir quand il fallait ! Il lui montrerait !

Mais à son plus grand regret, Loki le sema. Bien sûr ! Il avait l'avantage du terrain ! Il connaissait le château alors que Maze n'était qu'un étranger !

L'apprenti s'était finalement résigné à mettre un terme à sa chasse et faisait demi-tour pour retourner à la forge lorsqu'il entendit une voix provenant du haut d'une volée d'escaliers.

-Je reviendrais, mon cher Jaiduboulot ! Chantonna la voix détestée. Ne sois pas si triste!

Maze survola les marches quatre à quatre, espérant arriver à temps pour retrouver la piste du con de loveur ! Mais il fut nouvellement déçu. Serrant étroitement les dents et soufflant comme un taureau, il marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à sa salle de travail et s'assura de bien coincer la porte derrière lui à l'aide d'une planche de bois. Il puisa alors dans cette colère illimitée pour continuer son travail avec son marteau et fut d'une efficacité impressionnante tellement sa frappe était puissante et ciblée.

La prochaine fois qu'il reverrait cet imbécile de magnolien, il le tuerait ! C'était certain !

_Quel con ! Quel con ! MAIS QUEL CON !_

* * *

><p><strong>MDRR! Alors là! C'était ultra drôle d'imaginer la scène! Loki en mode mégabeaugosse et Maze en mode machine à tuer! XD J'espère que ça vous a plut! Comme je vous avez prévenu, cette cohabitation dans le chateau ne sera pas de tout repos pour tout le monde! XD<strong>


	24. Marquée par une Ombre

**Episode 24 : Marquée par une Ombre**

* * *

><p><em>Le village. La prairie. La ferme. Mon frère. Le ciel était très bleu et l'herbe verte. Les vaches ruminaient paisiblement et notre grand chien blanc se promenait en chef de troupe, sa longue queue blanche fouettant l'air derrière lui tandis qu'il inspectait les rangs de vaches. La journée s'annonçait paisible et chaude. C'est pourquoi mon frère et moi avions décidé de nous rendre au petit ruisseau derrière la ferme pour y faire un plongeon. Nous riions, nous lancions des jets d'eau, nous amusions comme tous bons enfants. J'étais heureuse. Puis tout à coup un cri effroyable nous glaça le sang. C'était la voix de mère. Je fus parcourue par un frisson de peur mais mon frère me tapota doucement la tête pour me rassurer. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi avec ses huit ans mais il avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa petite sœur. Nous nous rhabillâmes et avançâmes rapidement jusqu'à la ferme, nous demandant ce qui avait provoqué ce cri horrible. Du feu. Il y avait du feu dans la ferme ! Les vaches couraient en désordre lançant des meuglements paniqués. Le chien…Le chien était allongé par terre devant la porte de la maison dans une flaque de peinture rouge. Du sang ? Un nouveau cri nous fit tourner la tête. Père et mère. Ils étaient entourés par un groupe d'hommes étranges. Ils avaient tous le même sourire tordu aux lèvres tandis qu'ils regardaient comment l'un d'entre eux se tortillait à quatre patte au-dessus de mère, la faisant hurler de douleur. Père essayait d'intervenir mais d'autres hommes s'amusaient à le rouer de coups. <em>

_Je commençais à pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je voulais que ça cesse immédiatement. Je fis un pas vers l'avant, décidée à exiger à ces hommes de partir de chez nous. Mais mon frère me retint par le bras. Il avait les yeux dilatés par l'horreur et les traits déformés par la rage. Il me demanda de rester tranquille. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous devions courir chercher de l'aide. Le village était à quelques minutes de marche seulement. Mais alors qu'il me tirait derrière lui en courant vers le chemin, mère cria plus fort. Nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes comment un des hommes décapitait père sous nos yeux. Ce fut terriblement rapide. J'eus l'impression de rêver. Mère était hystérique. Elle criait et pleurait en même temps, complètement affolée. Mais ça faisait rire les hommes autour d'elle. Un autre se mit à genoux derrière elle et la refit hurler de douleur en la plaquant au sol sous son poids. _

_Je regardais mon frère dont le visage n'était plus qu'un masque de terreur. Il avait les joues trempées par les larmes, comme moi. Et pourtant il se força à retrouver ses esprits, m'attrapant par la main et se mettant à courir de plus belle sans un regard en arrière. Je pleurais. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mère avec ces sauvages. Je voulais que père se relève et les arrête. J'avais très peur. _

_Nous arrivâmes au village mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Des filets de fumet formaient des tourbillons noirs dans le ciel. Beaucoup de gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Mon frère essaya d'arrêter quelqu'un, lui suppliant de l'aide pour notre mère. Mais personne n'écoutait. Tout le monde fuyait dans tous les sens, nous bousculant brutalement. Puis nous les vîmes. C'était un grand groupe d'hommes aux sourires tordus comme ceux qui avaient attaqué notre ferme. Certains tenaient des armes, d'autres des torches de feu. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il y avait des tas de gens allongés par terre à leurs pieds comme notre chien. C'étaient des habitants du village. Je les reconnaissais malgré les éclaboussures rouges qui saupoudraient leurs visages figés. Il y avait Justin, le boulanger, Madame Lials, le docteur du village, Kevin, le meilleur ami de mon frère…_

_Mon frère les reconnut aussi. Il se glaça sur place, les fixant la bouche ouverte. Ce fut à mon tour d'essayer de le raisonner en le tirant par la main. Les hommes méchants s'avançaient vers nous. Si on restait là, ils finiraient par nous attraper aussi ! Ce n'était pas un jeu amusant. Mais mon frère réagit trop tard. Quand il bougea enfin, un homme l'attrapa par les cheveux, le souleva et commença à lui rire au nez. Je lui envoyais un coup de pieds à la jambe en y mettant toutes mes forces. L'homme se retourna alors vers moi comme si je l'avais à peine frôlé. Il était gigantesque, ses muscles énormes saillaient sous sa peau hâlée couverte de cicatrices et ses yeux reluisaient dangereusement. Mais étrangement je n'avais pas du tout peur. J'étais surtout très en colère ! Je ne comptais pas les laisser continuer à faire du mal impunément à mes êtres chers !_

_Tenant mon frère par les cheveux, il ordonna à un autre homme de m'emmener rejoindre les otages. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulais dire mais malgré mes efforts, l'autre m'attrapa et me souleva avec aisance, me jetant sur son épaule comme un sac de riz. Je criais tandis qu'on m'éloignait de mon frère. Lui aussi criait. Il essaya d'échapper à la poigne du géant, tirant sur ses cheveux bleus en tentant de lui glisser entre les mains. Mais l'autre riait à gorge déployé face à ses efforts vains. Mon frère hurlait de rage et d'impuissance._

_Levy ! _

_LEVY !_

-Levy !

Levy MacGarden se réveilla en sursaut. Elle trouva Gajeel Redfox incliné sur elle, la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

-Tu faisais un mauvais rêve, lui expliqua-t-il avec sérieux. Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter et de crier dans ton sommeil. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on est en sécurité maintenant. Tout va bien.

Levy cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. Elle avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche et la vue brouillée. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas une impression agréable. Elle en avait des relents. Si elle avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac, elle l'aurait certainement rendu sur le champ. Elle essaya de se lever mais ce fut pire. Une douleur poignante à l'épaule lui arracha un couinement de douleur. Gajeel fit la grimace, compatissant.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté d'y appliquer des baumes et des herbes, mais il paraît que ce genre de blessures est assez difficile à traiter. Sois patiente, Levy. Tu t'en remettras. Je te le promets.

-Blessure ? Marmonna Levy en fermant les yeux, attendant que la douleur passe. Quelle blessure ? C'est qui _elle _? On est où Gajeel ?

-Tu as été blessée dans la forêt quand on affrontait ces…choses. Tu t'en souviens ?

L'image d'un Ted inhumain abattant ses griffes crochues sur elle lui parcourut l'esprit comme un flash back. C'était son dernier souvenir de ce combat. Ted l'avait sûrement blessée et elle avait perdu connaissance…Mais comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient toujours en vie ? Leur situation était pourtant désespérée. Levy avait réellement cru que c'était la fin.

-C'est Polyussica qui nous a sorti d'affaires, continua Gajeel en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés. On a eu de la chance ce coup-ci. Sans elle on ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Elle nous a sauvés et elle nous a abrités chez elle ces trois derniers jours. Elle est spécialisée dans les soins alors elle a pu s'occuper de ta blessure et elle a réussi à faire tomber ta fièvre.

Levy rouvrit ses yeux, s'intéressant davantage à ce qui l'entourait. Elle était allongée sur un lit étranger et couverte de draps à l'odeur de plante. Les murs, curieusement ovales, étaient beiges et écaillés et il y avait de nombreuses armoires et étagères sur lesquelles reposaient une multitude de bouquins et de pots de fleurs en toute sorte, au point que la chambre ressemblait à une petite serre botanique. La jeune fille se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait habiter un endroit aussi curieux. En tout cas, cette dénommée Polyussica s'était montrée extrêmement généreuse avec eux. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Levy était la façon dont cette personne s'y était prise pour les sauver d'une armée de morts-vivants !

Avant qu'elle eu pu poser la question, la porte en bois près de Gajeel s'ouvrit. Une vieille femme apparut derrière elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses ramassés en un chignon serré à l'exception de deux mèches et portait un long manteau rouge qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Son visage ridé se durcit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Levy.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! S'exclama la vieille femme. Il était temps, fillette. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas profiter de mon hospitalité indéfiniment !

Perplexe, Levy cligna des yeux. Gajeel soupira avec patience.

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on partira dès que Levy sera en état de se déplacer, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de râler toutes les trente secondes... Je te présente Polyussica, Levy.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir mais dans la mesure où vous envahissez ma maison depuis plus de trois jours, je pense que je vais m'en garder.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Levy quand à elle, regarda la vieille femme avec étonnement. Alors c'était elle qui les avait sauvés dans la forêt ? Comment s'y était-elle prise ? Une seule personne, et qui plus est âgée, avait vaincu face à ces monstres épouvantables ? Cette apparence de mamie grincheuse devait cacher quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Polyussica n'avait certainement rien d'une personne banale pour avoir réalisé un tel exploit.

-Bon ! Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à cette blessure !

Sur ce, Polyussica s'approcha de Levy et s'inclina sur elle. Levy n'avait pas remarqué mais sous les draps, elle était à moitié nue. Seuls des bandages blancs recouvraient ses seins et son épaule, laissant le reste de la peau de son ventre à découvert. Avec précaution, la vieille femme défit les bandages qui protégeaient la zone douloureuse et fronça les sourcils en l'inspectant attentivement.

-Alors ? Fit Gajeel au bout d'un moment. Quel est le verdict?

-Vous devriez bientôt être en mesure de libérer ma maison, répliqua Polyussica.

Gajeel eut un large sourire.

-Vous avez beau râler, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de nous aider.

La vieille femme se limita à froncer le nez, concentrée sur son travail. Elle s'était mise à appliquer un baume visqueux sur la plaie de Levy. Cette dernière redressa la tête, essayant d'apercevoir sa blessure cuisante. Il s'agissait de trois longues griffures assez profondes au creux de son épaule. Mais ce qui était inquiétant c'était la couleur noirâtre qu'avait prise sa peau autour d'elles. Des zébrures noires rayaient son épaule comme si le sang qui courait dans ses veines lui-même eut été assombrit, comme si elle avait été empoisonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Levy, apeurée.

-Reste tranquille, fillette, l'interrompit Polyussica. M'empêcher de te soigner correctement ne t'aideras pas à guérir.

Levy se calma et reposa le dos de sa tête sur le coussin, ne quittant pas des yeux sa soignante. Le baume était frais sur sa peau. Elle ressentait son épaule comme si elle était en feu et ce contact rafraichissant lui offrait un bref répit. C'était très agréable. Levy soupira.

-Qui êtes vous ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Une grand-mère fatiguée, répondit simplement l'autre en remplaçant ses bandages.

Levy sourit faiblement. Elle était épuisée et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait d'autre à part dormir ces trois derniers jours. C'était agaçant d'être aussi démunie.

Polyussica réunit ses affaires dans son panier puis s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'arrêta pour s'adresser à Gajeel avant de quitter la pièce.

-Il faut qu'elle dorme, la pommade fera effet plus rapidement. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Merci, Polyussica, répondit Gajeel.

Mais la vieille femme avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle. Gajeel s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit de sa camarade, les lèvres serrées.

-Je ne veux pas dormir, grogna Levy en luttant contre la fatigue.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je…Je ne veux plus faire ce rêve.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Levy. C'est naturel que tu sois effrayée après ce qui est arrivé. Mais tu…

-Non. C'est plus qu'un cauchemar, répliqua Levy avec aplomb. Ce sont des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de mon enfance. Je ne veux plus revivre ces moments. Ce jour où on m'a arraché tout ce que j'avais. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça. Et pourtant…J'ai une nouvelle fois été incapable de sauver les miens…Et je t'ai mis en danger par la même occasion. Pardonne-moi, Gajeel. Tout est de ma faute.

Gajeel posa sa main sur son épaule valide, la faisant taire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ça, Levy. Ne t'impose pas un poids que tu n'as pas à porter seule. Nous sommes une équipe, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que nous faisons nous le faisons ensemble. Je n'ai pas à te pardonner alors que tu n'as fait que suivre ce que le devoir te dictait. Et oui. Peut être avons-nous échoué en essayant de sauver nos amis, mais si nous ne pouvons pas les sauver alors nous ferons payer à celui qui leur a fait ça. Ensemble.

Les yeux rouges de Gajeel reluisaient d'une colère ardente. Curieusement, Levy y puisa du réconfort. En réalité Gajeel et elle ne faisaient pas équipe depuis bien longtemps mais à cet instant précis elle sentit que leur lien s'était affermi. Ensemble, ils avaient affronté un ennemi redoutable et ils y avaient survécu comme par miracle. Dorénavant ils seraient bien plus soudés.

-Dors Levy, lui conseilla Gajeel en s'installant sur une chaise près du lit. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Bientôt nous irons au château avertir de ce que nous avons vu dans cette forêt. Nous en avons la responsabilité. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, c'est vrai, mais ce cauchemar prendra un terme. Nous ferons en sorte que ce soit ainsi, fais moi confiance.

Tout en écoutant les paroles de son partenaire, Levy s'était peu à peu abandonnée à l'épuisement qui la tiraillait. Elle n'eut bientôt plus la force de rouvrir ses paupières et, bercée par la voix grave de Gajeel, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas refait de mauvais rêve. Les paroles de Gajeel avaient eu l'effet d'un talisman contre les cauchemars. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et elle le vit qui dormait appuyé sur son poing. Il avait donc veillé sur elle pendant son sommeil comme promis. Humpf. C'était un homme étrange ce Gajeel. Il paraissait dur et brut avec la rudesse de son apparence physique mais il renfermait beaucoup de douceur sous cette carapace de brave soldat. Elle ne le connaissait pourtant pas excessivement mais elle sentait qu'il avait un bon cœur.

Sans faire de bruit, Levy repoussa les draps qui la couvraient. Elle fut parcourue par un frisson glacé lorsqu'elle découvrit la peau nue de son ventre et de ses bras, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps allongée. Ses muscles eux-mêmes exigeaient du mouvement. C'est pourquoi malgré la douleur aigue à son épaule, Levy se redressa sur son séant et glissa ses pieds nus par terre, prête à se mettre debout.

Lorsqu'elle se leva finalement elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Le moindre mouvement faisait répercuter une douleur atroce à son épaule comme si sa chair était à vif. Sur la pointe des pieds, Levy s'éloigna vers la porte. Elle passa devant un petit miroir incrusté dans le mur et put apercevoir l'état calamiteux dans lequel se trouvaient ses cheveux bleus. Ils étaient complètement désordonnés sur sa tête ! Mais Levy ne s'inquiéta pas pour ça. Elle était une femme soldat après tout, pas une demoiselle de la Cour. L'aspect de ses cheveux était le moindre de ses soucis. Elle marcha à pas de loup le long d'un couloir sombre, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens à l'affut d'un mouvement. Une odeur de cuisine flottait dans l'air, se faisant plus forte tandis qu'elle avançait. Levy la suivit, descendant lentement une volée de marches qu'elle trouva dans son chemin. Elle ressentit chaque marche à son épaule comme si les griffes qui l'avaient blessée s'y renfonçaient à nouveau. Même marcher était un véritable supplice !

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever encore, fillette.

Levy sursauta violemment à ces mots, découvrant Polyussica qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers. La vieille femme fronçait les sourcils, l'air contrariée.

-Je comptais vous amener la nourriture dans la chambre, continua-t-elle. Mais puisque tu parais si impatiente tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans la cuisine.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna à grand pas, son manteau virevoltant derrière ses talons. Levy la suivit respectueusement, l'esprit remplis d'interrogations. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite cuisine où une marmite bouillait sur le feu, émettant cette odeur appétissante qu'avait perçue Levy. Elle en eut l'eau à la bouche. Elle n'avait pas eut conscience d'être aussi affamée !

Polyussica attrapa deux gobelets et des couverts dans les placards et les posa sur une petite table ronde de bois puis elle remplit deux assiettes creuses du contenu odorant de la marmite et invita Levy à s'assoir d'un geste sec de la main. Cette dernière s'exécuta rapidement, ne se faisant pas prier. Elle renifla l'arôme de la nourriture et inspecta sa composition. C'était une bouillie de viande de lapin avec des patates et des légumes. Des petits carrés fondants de viande étaient baignés dans une sauce à l'aspect sonctueux. Levy y plongea sa cuillère et souffla avant d'y tremper sa langue. Elle ne fut pas déçue ! C'était délicieux ! Elle dévora ainsi le contenu de son assiette et Polyussica la resservit même sans un mot, mangeant lentement.

Quand elle eut fini, le ventre rond, la vieille femme lui proposa de l'eau et Levy la but d'un trait, assoiffée. C'était très agréable de se sentir rassasiée ! Levy n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se rallonger et se laisser bercer par un doux sommeil pendant sa digestion. Mais elle devait d'abord avoir des réponses…Elle alla droit au but.

-Madame Polyussica, vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'étiez qu'une grand-mère fatiguée. Mais il y a plus que ça, pas vrai ? Comment avez vous pu nous sauver de ces monstres dans la forêt ?

La vieille femme soupira longuement, posant son propre verre sur la table.

-Ce ne sont pas des monstres, dit-elle après un silence. Ce sont des Ombres.

-Des Ombres ? S'étonna Levy.

Polyussica acquiesça de la tête.

-Elles sont sous ses ordres. Elles ont décidé de le suivre car il leur a promit la vengeance. Il a promit d'étendre leur ombre sur tout le continent.

-Il ?

Polyussica leva un regard empli d'une sagesse infinie sur Levy. Ces yeux renfermaient bien des mystères, comme s'ils avaient vécu plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine. Levy écarquilla ses yeux marrons, intimidée.

-Zeleph, répondit Polyussica, assombrie.

Levy revit le visage apeuré du garçon de la forêt puis ces yeux rouges de pure haine. _Zeleph…_ _« Il s'abattra sur l'humanité entière comme un fléau célestiel ! Il tuera, saccagera, détruira, violera... Il sera sans pitié ! »_.

-C'est un démon d'un autre temps, soupira Polyussica en se mettant à lever la table. Une légende aussi démodée que moi-même. Mais voilà qu'il est de retour…

-Qui est-il ? Siffla Levy avec un fil de voix. Que veux-t-il ?

La vieille femme eut un petit sourire triste.

-Il fut un temps où il n'était qu'un garçon peureux et attachant. Où il n'était une menace pour personne. Malheureusement, ce temps est révolu… Zeleph cherche la destruction, le chaos. Il sème la discorde et se nourrit de la souffrance. Qui il est ? Un démon qui a vécu bien avant la mémoire humaine. Ce qu'il veut ? Abattre une nouvelle fois sa justice vengeresse sur tout être vivant.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

La voyant trembler de peur, Polyussica s'approcha de Levy et défit son manteau rouge, couvrant la jeune fille avec.

-Le mal n'a pas toujours besoin d'une raison pour exister fillette, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Autrefois, il existait des êtres capables de lui tenir tête. On les appelait « les enfants de la forêt ». Ils ont pu contenir la haine de Zeleph durant plusieurs siècles, protégeant l'humanité inconsciente de sa menace. Ils avaient reçu la mission de sceller les pouvoirs maléfiques du démon dans une enveloppe humaine, annulant ainsi sa puissance. Malheureusement, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'enfants de la forêt. Avec le temps, ils ont disparu un à un tombant sous la maladie comme les pétales d'une rose qui fane au fil des lunes. La forêt de Meer qui était leur foyer est devenu leur tombeau. Et à présent il ne reste plus personne pour l'arrêter.

Levy cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre.

-Mais il reste vous…pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes un de ces enfants de la forêt dont vous parlez. Vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter Zeleph. C'est pour ça que vous avez pu nous sauver !

Polyussica ne prit pas la peine de le nier. Elle avait l'air très las. Levy réalisa qu'elle devait être bien plus vieille de ce qu'elle ne paraissait, on le sentait dans le ton épuisé de sa voix et dans la lumière pâle de ses yeux.

-Navrée fillette, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais arrêter Zeleph. J'ai pu le déjouer cette fois pour vous sauver toi et ton ami mais je ne peux rien faire contre ce qu'il prévoit. Il est en train de réunir ses troupes. Il sera bientôt prêt. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour les hommes du continent c'est vous donner une chance de vous préparer pour l'assaut en vous envoyant les prévenir du danger. C'est pourquoi vous devez survivre toi et ton camarade. Vous devez retourner auprès de vos rois qui sont occupés à des querelles insensées et les préparer pour la véritable guerre. Celle qui décidera du destin de l'humanité.

Polyussica posa une main sur l'épaule blessée de Levy, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'efforce tant de te maintenir en vie, fillette ?

-Je…je l'ignore.

-C'est simple. Même si nos pouvoirs se sont affaiblis au cours du temps, les enfants de la forêt ont toujours eu un don de clairvoyance. Tu auras un rôle important à jouer dans cette guerre, Levy MacGarden. Bien des obstacles t'attendent et tu devras leur faire face sans hésiter. Cette blessure fait partie de toi désormais. Tu ne peux pas y échapper. Tu as été marquée par une Ombre. Et cela entraine des conséquences sans retour possible.

-Que voulez vous dire ? S'inquiéta Levy.

-Ceux qui sont marqués par les ténèbres transporteront à jamais une part d'Ombre dans leur cœur, murmura Polyussica.

Levy ouvrit grand ses yeux, ne pouvant les détourner du regard mystérieux de la vieille femme.

-Levy.

La jeune fille sursauta, se retournant vers le détenteur de cette voix. Gajeel se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine, les regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Ou…Oui, répondit Levy.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Levy et Gajeel reprirent enfin leurs montures, se dirigeant vers la capitale de Magnolia. Ils purent ainsi quitter la protection de Polyussica qui vivait dans un endroit dégagé en plein milieu de la forêt de Meer. Elle leur conseilla néanmoins de partir tôt le matin, les Ombres rodaient la nuit.<p>

La vieille femme les regarda partir depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas été d'une très grande aide mais voilà à quoi étaient réduits les terribles pouvoirs antiques des enfants de la forêt actuellement. Leur sang n'était plus si résistant. Elle ne pouvait plus que concocter des remèdes ou lire les présages. Rien de bien impressionnant. Pourtant…Il en existait encore un. Un enfant de la forêt dont Polyussica elle-même avait assuré la protection et en qui les pouvoirs des leurs s'étaient réveillés avec bien plus d'intensité que chez n'importe lequel d'entre eux depuis de nombreuses générations. Son petit-fils.

Le cœur de Polyussica se serra en repensant à lui car même s'il était vrai que ses pouvoirs étaient extraordinaires, cela faisait bien longtemps que son petit-fils avait disparu. Le dernier enfant de la forêt capable d'arrêter Zeleph s'était évanoui dans la nature des années en arrière marquant ainsi la fin de leur lignée. Peut être vivait-il encore quelque part dans les royaumes humains, peut être se soulèverait-il un jour contre le démon.

-Ou peut être pas.

Polyussica se figea d'horreur en écoutant ces mots derrière son dos. C'est ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis longtemps. Ses pouvoirs protecteurs ne suffisaient plus pour le maintenir éloigné désormais. Elle se retourna lentement, lui faisant face.

-Bonjour, Zeleph, le salua-t-elle. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières. On frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens.

Zeleph se trouvait là, devant ses yeux. Vêtu de son long manteau noir ainsi que de sa toge blanche, ses cheveux noir d'encre retombant joliment sur son visage mélancolique, ses yeux noirs humides.

-Bonjour, grand-mère, répondit-il. Tu m'as manqué.

Polyussica ne se laissa pas démonter, le regard dur.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Quoi ? Fit Zeleph en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Si tu as pu « sauver » ces deux humains et que tu les as accueillis ici pour leur permettre de repartir chez eux, c'est simplement parce que je l'ai souhaité. Ça fait bien longtemps que tes barrières de protection ne sont plus efficaces contre moi, grand-mère.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, démon !

Polyussica perdait patience. Elle réalisait maintenant que Zeleph s'était joué d'elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ses mains alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir encore lui résister. La colère montait en elle.

-Démon ? Répéta Zeleph, l'air blessé. Comment peux-tu m'appeler comme ça alors qu'auparavant tu me traitais comme un fils ? Tu m'as aimé comme ta propre famille, ton propre sang.

-Tu n'as pas mon sang ! Cria la vieille femme. Ton sang est maudit, ton esprit corrompu. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aimais mais le garçon que tu étais avant que le démon n'envahisse ton esprit. Le sceau qui te protégeait de Zeleph s'est brisé ! A présent tu n'es plus qu'une carcasse aussi vide que celle de ces Ombres que tu diriges !

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, Polyussica se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de sa cuisine, Zeleph la tenant au cou. Son visage près du sien, Zeleph la dévisageait d'un air mauvais, ses yeux palpitant d'une lueur rouge.

-Et croire que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, gronda-t-il, ses lèvres tremblant de rage. J'aurais pu t'écraser entre mes mains comme une de ses fleurs que tu adores. Tu n'es rien et tu prétends pouvoir me contrôler. C'est pitoyable. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'auras pas été complètement inutile. Ces soldats que tu as sauvés, j'ai de grands espoirs portés sur eux. Ils m'offriront un grand divertissement.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air amusé.

-Cette « fillette » comme tu l'appelles n'en est pas encore consciente mais elle est sous mon emprise, gloussa-t-il. Après tout : « ceux qui sont marqués par les ténèbres transporteront à jamais une part d'Ombre dans leur cœur », pas vrai grand-mère ?

Polyussica avait les yeux noyés par les larmes, se sachant impuissante.

-Les humains sont plus forts de ce que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, Zeleph, le prévint-elle. Tu risques d'être surpris.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Et puis n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas la dernière de ma lignée…

Le visage de Zeleph s'assombrit.

-Tu parles de _lui_ ? De ton _vrai_ héritier ? Il a disparu il y a bien longtemps, grand-mère. Il est temps de te faire une raison.

Ce fut au tour de Polyussica de sourire malgré l'asphyxie à laquelle la soumettait de plus en plus étroitement Zeleph.

-Il reviendra ! Et il te fera tomber ! Il te connaît mieux que personne. Après tout, je vous ai élevés ensemble…En frères.

Les yeux de Zeleph se tintèrent d'une intense couleur écarlate sous le coup de la colère. Il s'inclina sur l'oreille de la vieille femme, sifflant sa fureur.

-Je l'attendrais. Je l'ai attendu tout ce temps. Et lorsqu'il se montrera…Je le tuerais de mes propres mains !

Sur cette promesse de mort, Zeleph augmenta la pression de ses doigts sur sa gorge et la vieille femme finit par s'écrouler au sol, morte. Il la regarda de haut quelques instants, se demandant s'il éprouverait une once de tristesse. Cette femme avait tout de même été sa famille durant plusieurs années. Mais en réalité elle n'avait été que sa geôlière, inhibant ses pouvoirs à tout moment pour l'empêcher de nuire comme tous les enfants de la forêt avant elle. Zeleph avait effectivement toujours gardé cette apparence de garçon adolescent craintif depuis sa défaite des siècles en arrière et les différentes générations de gardiens avaient entravé ses pouvoirs pour qu'il reste un enfant innocent. Mais le sceau s'était affaibli peu à peu et Zeleph avait retrouvé ses esprits. A présent il avait retrouvé la totalité de ses pouvoirs et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Pas même _lui_, son frère de cycle, qui possédait un pouvoir bien plus puissant que celui de ses congénères. Zeleph l'avait vu naître puis grandir. Il était le petit-fils naturel de Polyussica et avait les mêmes cheveux roses qu'elle. Ses parents avaient malheureusement périt de la maladie qui avait emporté la plus grande partie des enfants de la forêt et c'était Polyussica qui avait du s'occuper de lui en même temps que de la surveillance du réservoir humain du démon. Zeleph et le bébé avaient ainsi vécu sous son toit auprès d'elle. Et Zeleph devait s'avouer qu'avant qu'il ne retrouve la volonté du démon qui sommeillait en lui, il s'était presque prit d'affection pour ce gamin. Mais à présent, il n'était plus qu'une menace. Une menace qu'il avait essayée de faire disparaître onze ans en arrière en essayant de le tuer. Mais il avait échoué. L'autre n'était pas mort. Il avait simplement disparu, échappant à son contrôle. Et à présent Zeleph se demandait quand viendrait le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Quand il pourrait éliminer définitivement le dernier gardien de ses pouvoirs pour s'adonner librement à ce pourquoi il existait.

_Je suis impatient de te retrouver, Natsu. Mon frère…_

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui! Natsu est le dernier gardien du démon Zeleph! ^^ mais est ce qu'il le sait lui-même? Et est ce que Levy et Gajeel réussiront à prévenir le chateau du danger qui les menacent? Pfiou! jvous rappelle que pdt ce temps, le tournoi de la paix est tjs d'actualité! suite au prochain numéro ^^ (ps: vous devriez relire le passage où je parle du passé de mystogan dans mon histoire- chapitre 11. vous comprendrez =3 )<strong>

**a bientôt!**


	25. L'alliance des pâquerettes

**Episode 25 : L'alliance des pâquerettes**

* * *

><p>Lucy sentait son regard la dévorer tandis qu'elle avançait à dos d'Eclair. Un amas d'émotions confuses faisait battre son cœur sous ce regard insistant, lui nouant le ventre. Elle fit néanmoins mine de ne pas le remarquer, la tête haute. Le prince Gray émit un petit rire amusé auprès d'elle.<p>

-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu l'honneur d'être invité à me promener à tes côtés, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Ce matin, quand Tim m'a apporté la bonne nouvelle, je croyais rêver.

-C'était la moindre des choses à faire, répondit formellement Lucy. Après tout, vous avez fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à nos terres. Je tiens à vous les faire visiter en personne.

-_Vous_ ?

Gray parut étonné, presque vexé, haussant un fin sourcil noir. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau ce fut d'un ton distant qui imitait celui de la jeune fille.

-C'est bien généreux de votre part, princesse Lucy.

Lucy lui lança un rapide coup d'œil en coin, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. C'était parfaitement déroutant. Comment devait-elle agir en présence non seulement du prince héritier de Rivars, Gray Fullbuster, mais aussi du garçon de ses rêves, Eric Tyrion ? Séparément, elle aurait certainement trouvé une stratégie, faisant œuvrer la magie de sa capacité à utiliser les mots adéquats. Mais la fusion de ces deux personnalités en une seule la laissait à court d'idées. Elle n'était plus la maîtresse de la situation comme elle l'avait imaginé en engageant cette démarche pacifique avec Rivars. Elle avait perdu ce pouvoir dès l'instant où elle avait reconnu Eric en Gray. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi, depuis l'arrivée du prince au château deux jours auparavant, Lucy l'avait esquivé de son mieux, redoutant le moment où ils se retrouveraient seul à seul. Mais voilà que le temps passait et qu'il restait moins de deux jours avant le début des épreuves. Elle ne pouvait fuir son devoir plus longtemps. Elle devait faire face à ce garçon et assumer ses responsabilités. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Dans cette optique, elle avait fait parvenir au prince le matin même une proposition pour se balader en sa compagnie à dos de cheval dans la prairie située aux alentours du château. Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés dans l'écurie royale en début d'après-midi chacun en compagnie d'un garde, et après s'être salué selon le protocole, ils s'étaient mis en route. Suivant le rôle qui lui avait été octroyé depuis l'arrivée du convoi riverain au château, c'était Gildartz qui assurait la protection de Lucy. Il la suivait à quelques lieux de retrait à dos d'un destrier blanc, surveillant le déroulement de l'encontre d'un œil attentif. Quand à Gray, c'était la Capitaine de la Garde riveraine qui l'accompagnait, Oul. Celle-ci se tenait tout comme Gildartz à une distance respectueuse et elle faisait attention à mettre une bonne distance entre elle et le soldat magnolien par la même occasion, l'air méfiant.

Lucy elle-même étant très inquiète à l'idée de cette rencontre inévitable, elle avait été ahurie en observant l'air parfaitement détendu de Gray. C'était comme si cette situation ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde, comme s'il s'y accommodait sans problème. Vêtu d'un élégant justaucorps bleue de cavalier, Gray dirigeait avec aisance son cheval brun, bougeant en parfaite synchronisation avec l'animal à chacun de ses sobriquets comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps. Lucy admira discrètement les reflets bleutés que le soleil arrachait à ses cheveux noirs de jais ainsi que la façon dont le vent jouait avec ses mèches, la courbure élégante de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux noirs, ses longs sourcils…Elle avait beau l'avoir observé de nombreuses fois maintenant, elle fut à nouveau frappée par la beauté de ses traits comme si c'était la première.

Lucy détourna les yeux, gênée. Et c'est qu'elle-même avait opté pour une tenue bien modeste comparée à celle de son accompagnateur : un simple pantalon d'un marron foncé ainsi que des bottes hautes en cuir noir, surmonté d'un haut blanc assez ample qui lui donnait une liberté de mouvement confortable contrairement aux corsets de ses robes. Elle se réjouit néanmoins du soin particulier qu'avait prit Nana de sa coiffure. La femme de chambre lui avait joliment tressé les cheveux en une longue natte blonde de côté qui lui caressait l'épaule droite à chacun des mouvements d'Eclair. Ce dernier à l'occurrence, se montrait curieusement docile. L'étalon devait certainement partager le plaisir de cette promenade après cette longue période d'enfermement dans les écuries du château. Et c'est que depuis le début des préparations pour le tournoi de la paix, Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps de leur rendre visite à lui ni à Toupie comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, négligeant leurs exercices habituels. C'était agréable de sentir à nouveau ses muscles puissants, d'entendre ses hennissements aigus, de voir la brise faire scintiller sa crinière à chaque mouvement. Eclair allait pourtant à une faible allure et Lucy mourrait d'envie de laisser libre cours à sa vélocité mais elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Son devoir de principauté était ce qui l'avait poussé à organiser cet événement.

Se rappelant cela, la princesse tira sur les rennes d'Eclair et le fit s'arrêter aux abords d'une petite forêt verdoyante. Gray l'imita avec un regard interrogateur. Lucy se retourna alors pour s'adresser à leurs gardes du corps avec détermination.

-Le prince Gray et moi nous entretiendrons en privé en ces lieux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Veuillez bien veillez à ce que personne n'interrompe notre conversation.

Gildartz pencha la tête de côté, perplexe. Puis voyant l'air décidé de la jeune fille, il fit oui de la tête et mit un pied à terre, laissant une certaine marge d'intimité entre les deux héritiers et son poste de garde. Oul fut plus réticente. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à l'attitude autoritaire de la princesse, elle attendit à ce que le jeune prince lui fasse un signe approbateur de la tête pour obéir à sa requête. Les lèvres serrées, elle descendit à bas de son cheval et inspecta les environs à la recherche de possibles curieux.

Lucy fit pivoter sa monture pour se tourner vers Gray en lui faisant un geste de la tête. Les deux jeunes s'avancèrent ainsi jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la forêt, quittant partiellement le champ de vision de leurs protecteurs.

C'était un endroit idyllique empli de vie, de sons et d'odeurs. Un paradis pour les sens. Des lapins solitaires fuyaient à leur passage en faisant craquer les brindilles qui parsemaient le sol terreux, des oiseaux moqueurs redoublaient d'efforts dans leurs chants printaniers en créant une véritable symphonie animale, les fleurs et l'herbe emplissaient l'air d'une odeur sucrée et rafraichissante. Mais ce que Lucy aimait le plus dans ce tableau de la nature c'était la palette d'innombrables couleurs qu'il offrait, un véritable régal visuel. Sous les rayons de soleil lumineux les feuilles des arbres paraissaient plus vertes; les jaunes, rouges, et violets des fleurs devenaient plus vifs; le poil même d'Eclair brillait avec plus d'intensité. Cette forêt ramena inévitablement à la mémoire de Lucy la prairie de Saals qu'Eric…ou plutôt que Gray lui avait fait découvrir quelques mois en arrière. Mais cette fois, elle serait celle qui guiderait leurs pas.

Elle s'arrêta assez vite, ne cherchant pas à trop distancer Gildartz et Oul qui leurs avaient permis d'échapper temporairement à leur vigilance, puis elle descendit à bas de sa scelle avec légèreté. Gray quitta sa scelle à son tour et attira son cheval brun sur un coin d'herbe fraîche pour le laisser brouter tranquillement. Lucy tenta de faire la même chose avec Eclair mais celui-ci trouva bon de faire ressurgir son mauvais caractère à cet instant, refusant de lui obéir. Faisant la moue, Lucy renonça donc à essayer de le raisonner et le laissa sur place sans plus s'intéresser à lui. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul!

Gray parut amusé par la réticence d'Eclair et il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de masquer son sourire. Lucy en fut à la fois vexée et amusée mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se limita à aller droit au but.

-Prince Gray, si je vous ai demandé de…

-Arrêtes, s'il te plait, l'interrompit le garçon en levant les mains devant lui. Oublie le « prince » et le « vous ». Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Et faire semblant de ne pas me connaître ne nous avancera à rien. J'aimerais que tu t'adresses à moi comme tu le faisais quand tu ignorais qui j'étais vraiment…s'il te plait.

Lucy cligna des yeux en voyant l'air suppliant de Gray. Il paraissait vraiment torturé par son comportement, par sa façon d'imposer cette distance formelle entre eux.

-Oui, mais nous sommes princes tous les deux, répliqua-t-elle, têtue. Cela comporte beaucoup de responsabilités. Nous devons agir en tant que tel. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait la vraie nature de nos relations cela compliquerait certainement les choses.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera notre secret à tous les deux, sourit Gray. Alors s'il te plait, tutoie-moi quand nous sommes seuls. Comme tu l'as toujours fait dans nos rêves.

Le regard qui accompagnait cette demande était bien trop intense au goût de Lucy qui finit par céder, les joues en feu. Elle essaya de réorganiser ses idées, perturbée par le mi-sourire charmeur de son interlocuteur.

-Très bien, accéda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Dans ce cas je vais te parler franchement, Gray.

-C'est beaucoup mieux !

Lucy se racla la gorge, voulant annoncer la gravité de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle regarda Gray droit dans les yeux comme elle n'avait pas osé le faire depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il soutint son regard, intrigué. Le chant des oiseaux rempli quelques instants le silence régnant, puis Lucy parla enfin.

-Je veux savoir quelles sont tes véritables intentions, Gray. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Magnolia ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté si facilement de participer au tournoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un objectif caché ? Est-ce qu'Erys et toi vous voulez du mal à mon père ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.

Gray écarquilla ses yeux noirs, très surpris par ce questionnement inattendu. Lucy ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, cherchant la vérité au fond de ses pupilles noires. Le jeune brun fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il soupira profondément puis lui renvoya un regard transparent, sincère.

-En venant ici, je cherchais la gloire et la reconnaissance avant tout, commença-t-il. Je ne savais rien de ce pays ni de son roi ou de sa fille mis à part ce que mon père m'en avait dit. Et je pense que tu es consciente du peu d'estime que porte mon père au tien. Cette alliance que vous avez proposé par le biais de notre mariage lui est apparut comme une capitulation magnolienne, comme une victoire pour Rivars. Ses projets d'expansion n'ont pas changé. Il compte dominer Magnolia par la paix autant que par la guerre. Et j'étais prêt à suivre ses ordres en tant que son fils et futur héritier.

Lucy fit un « o » avec la bouche, choquée par les aveux de Gray. C'était ce qu'elle avait tant redouté. L'apparente bonne volonté du roi Erys n'était qu'une façade pour masquer ses désirs de domination. Et Gray faisait partie du complot !

La voyant reculer d'un pas, Gray lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

-Je n'ai pas fini, Lucy ! Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie.

Fronçant profondément les sourcils, la princesse s'immobilisa, révulsée par cette mascarade que Gray venait de lui dévoiler. Elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout puisqu'il avait décidé de se montrer honnête mais ensuite elle prendrait les mesures nécessaires en conséquence. Elle ne laisserait pas les siens se faire manipuler par la convoitise riveraine ! C'était hors de question !

-J'ai dis que j'_étais_ prêt à le suivre, reprit Gray avec sérieux. Mais je ne le suis plus, Lucy. J'ai changé d'avis. Cette alliance qui maintiendrait les identités individuelles de nos deux pays tout en assurant leur cohésion…Je trouve cette idée fantastique ! Je partage réellement ton désir de paix.

-Ah oui ? Fit Lucy d'un air sceptique. Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Toi.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du garçon.

-Je me souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, remémora-t-il. Ce jour là tu m'as demandé quelle pourrait être la raison qui nous poussait tous les deux à partager ce rêve. Je crois que je connais enfin la réponse. Le destin. Nos destins étaient entrelacés alors que nous l'ignorions encore et je suis certain que ces rêves nous indiquaient le chemin à prendre. J'étais destiné à te rencontrer et à faire de toi mon épouse pour qu'ensemble nous puissions renverser ce cycle de haine et de sang qui a si longtemps enfermé les nôtres. Toi et moi nous inventerons un avenir meilleur.

Tout en parlant, Gray s'avançait lentement vers elle, ses prunelles noires miroitant cet avenir dont il parlait, emportant une promesse de respect et d'amour.

-Lucy, je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui tout comme toi doit supporter le poids de la couronne. Je n'ai pas plus de sagesse ni d'expérience que toi. C'est pourquoi je veux qu'on affronte les épreuves qui nous attendent ensemble, main dans la main. Lucy je…je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela signifie mais je veux que tu saches qu'être à tes côtés me rend profondément heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé la pièce qui manquait à ma vie, comme si sans le savoir j'avais toujours ressentit ce vide au fond de moi et qu'enfin tu venais le combler. J'étais venu ici dans l'idée de séduire une princesse et il se trouve que je me suis prit au piège de mon propre jeu. Je ne suis pas en train d'exiger une réponse de ta part mais juste en train de t'expliquer que désormais je veux remporter ce tournoi de la paix pour pouvoir gagner une place à tes côtés.

Bouche bée, Lucy fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Gray paraissait tellement franc, tellement doux. Chacun de ses mots s'était gravé dans son âme come s'il avait un accès direct à son cœur. C'était presque effrayant de constater à quel point il réussissait à l'atteindre.

Mais ce fut bien pire lorsque Gray s'avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras sans préavis. Pendant quelques secondes d'hébétement, Lucy sentit la chaleur de son torse et la douceur de ses mains sur le bas de son dos et sur son épaule dénudée. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et ses cheveux soyeux lui caresser la joue. Mais par-dessus tout, Lucy renifla son odeur corporelle, un mélange de sueur et de cuir qu'elle trouva délicieux.

Elle s'arracha cependant à son étreinte avec le plus de douceur possible, ne cherchant pas à le vexer. Et, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle balbutia quelques incohérences au sujet de Gildartz et d'Oul qui devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Gray sourit d'un air moqueur en la voyant aussi nerveuse et alla chercher son cheval. Lucy fut surprise en constatant qu'Eclair avait rejoint le destrier brun de Gray et que les deux étalons s'amusaient à se taquiner l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient des camarades de jeu de longue date. Une amitié animale entre riverain et magnolien…Etait-ce un aperçu de ce que la vie pouvait être entre les habitants des deux contrées ? Gray parlait-il sérieusement à propos de cet avenir meilleur qu'ils créeraient ensemble ? Lucy l'espérait de tout cœur.

Ils quittèrent bientôt la protection de la forêt et rejoignirent leurs deux gardes du corps qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Au petit trot, Lucy et Gray cavalèrent côté à côte en direction du château suivis de près par Gildartz et Oul. La jeune fille ne pouvait cesser de se ressasser les mots de son accompagnateur.

_« Je veux remporter ce tournoi de la paix pour pouvoir gagner une place à tes côtés »._

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Avait-il…des sentiments pour elle ? Le simple fait d'évoquer cette possibilité la mettait dans tous ses états, la respiration haletante. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle elle-même des sentiments pour Gray ? C'était impossible ! Elle était amoureuse de Natsu. Elle l'avait toujours été. Natsu lui était familier. Ils avaient toujours été unis, ils avaient partagé leur enfance. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Tandis que Gray…Il était mystérieux, il était différent, il était intriguant. Mais il était aussi la clé de son devoir en tant que future souveraine.

Lucy soupira, lasse de ce dilemme qui lui empêchait de fermer l'œil depuis plusieurs nuits. Natsu ou le prince. Son cœur ou son devoir.

_N'essaye pas de te mentir toi-même_, l'accusa une voix cinglante dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas un combat entre tes sentiments et tes obligations mais un combat purement émotionnel. Gray n'est pas seulement le prince étranger que tu croyais être. Il est le garçon de tes rêves, celui que tu as faillis embrasser peu avant de revoir Natsu. Bien sûr que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui !_

Agacée, Lucy fit taire cette voix sournoise qui ne faisait que semer plus de confusion dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces supposés sentiments ! Elle resterait fidèle à elle-même comme Nana le lui avait conseillé car c'était la meilleure chose à faire et car de toutes façons l'issue du tournoi n'était pas entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister à la détermination de son destin en tant que simple spectatrice. Le tournoi déciderait de son sort par lui-même.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les murailles du château, ils rencontrèrent un groupe d'enfants qui riaient en se lançant des jets d'eau au bord d'un petit ruisseau sous la chaleur de l'après-midi. Une petite fille à la robe rouge vif qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans s'arrêta en remarquant les cavaliers qui passaient près d'eux et elle couru jusqu'au flanc d'Eclair pour tendre à Lucy trois pâquerettes aux cœurs jaunes et aux pétales blanches qu'elle venait de cueillir dans l'herbe.

-Pour la jolie princesse ! Dit-elle en montrant ses petites dents de lait dans un grand sourire.

Lucy s'inclina pour recevoir cette offrande attendrissante et elle cala les fleurs derrière son oreille en remerciant la fillette. Suite à cela, les autres enfants du ruisseau ainsi que plusieurs adultes qui se trouvaient aux alentours s'approchèrent peu à peu pour pouvoir admirer la princesse. Ils la couvrirent de bénédictions et de cadeaux que Gidartz dû bientôt l'aider à transporter. Néanmoins, les habitants de la capitale ne furent pas longs à reconnaître le prince riverain en voyant le sceau de l'aigle sur la tenue de Gray et les cris de joie muèrent en murmures mécontents qui se transformèrent rapidement en cris de colère.

-RIVERAIN ASSASSIN ! Cria un vieil homme en levant sa canne avec hargne.

-RENDEZ NOUS NOS FRERES ET NOS MARIS ! Beugla une femme.

-RENTRE CHEZ TOI, SALE BATARD ! Hurla une autre.

Lorsqu'un projectile lancé quelque part parmi la foule manqua de justesse le visage de Gray, Oul s'interposa, dégainant son épée pour protéger son souverain.

-NON! ARRETEZ ! Suppliait Lucy en essayant de calmer ses congénères.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La foule était emportée par la haine centenaire qui avait toujours envenimée leurs deux nations. Lucy avait beau avoir réussit à convaincre la Cour de sa volonté de paix, beaucoup d'habitants magnoliens voyaient cette nouvelle alliance avec leurs éternels rivaux comme une démarche sans lendemain. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux roi Erys et donc par prolongement à son fils, le prince qui prétendait épouser leur princesse adorée.

Gildartz dû intervenir à son tour en éloignant les criards tant la situation devenait incontrôlée et Oul et lui réussirent tant bien que mal à escorter Lucy et Gray jusqu'à l'intérieur du château en laissant derrière eux les gardes royaux prendre le relais pour contenir la rage de la cohue.

Arrivés aux écuries, Gray descendit à bas de son cheval, l'air abattu. Oul quand à elle, pestait des obscénités à l'encontre des villageois qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son prince, indignée. Gildartz tenta fugacement de l'apaiser mais elle le fusilla du regard et il s'abstint de continuer. Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait laissé Eclair aux soins du maître d'écurie et de son apprenti. Les regardant guider les chevaux jusqu'à leur box individuels, elle s'attrista de la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Gray avait dit vouloir forger cette paix dont Lucy rêvait et voilà que le peuple montrait son opposition à ce projet. Comment pouvait-elle leur offrir une paix dont ils ne voulaient pas ?

Elle attrapa les pâquerettes coincées derrière son oreille et les regarda avec découragement en repensant à cette fillette souriante à la robe rouge. Ici dans la capitale, les magnoliens avaient en grande partie été épargnés des horreurs de la guerre mais il n'en était pas de même pour ceux vivant près de la frontière avec Rivars. Son père le roi lui avait décrit les abominations que les soldats pouvaient provoquer dans les villages isolés durant leur affrontement acharné. Peu importait la sécurité des enfants, des femmes ou des vieillards dans ces situations où le seul objectif était de blesser son ennemi. Magnolien ou riverain, personne n'était épargné. Lucy voulait rendre le sourire à toutes ces familles brisées, à toutes ces terres dévastées. Elle voulait mettre un terme à leur malheur mais elle n'y parviendrait pas seule.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer. Les pâquerettes dans ses mains étaient à présent trempées de larmes. C'était frustrant de se sentir aussi impuissante. Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire n'aboutirait à rien finalement. Peut-être que son idée avait été utopique, enfantine même. La paix n'était qu'un mot après tout, et elle ne pouvait pas s'obtenir avec un claquement de doigts.

Une main douce et froide se posa sur la sienne, refermant ses doigts sur les pâquerettes. Lucy leva un regard larmoyant sur Gray.

-Nous leur ferons comprendre, Lucy, chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Tu n'es pas seule. Personne n'a dit que ce serait un combat facile. Mais nous le gagnerons, ensemble.

La princesse lut la détermination du garçon dans ses yeux. Elle crut s'y retrouver elle-même tant ils semblaient sincères. Peut-être que Gray disait vrai tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'allié qui l'aiderait à porter dignement sa couronne. Peut-être s'agissait-il de ce qu'on appelle _destin._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy a enfin pu vérifier que les intentions de Gray sont bonnes et malgré elle, ses sentiments balancent...Mais seul le tournoi pourra déterminer l'identité du vainqueur! Vous voulez savoir qui ce sera? ;) bientôt! très bientôt!<strong>


	26. Pacte de chevalier

**Episode 26 : Pacte de chevaliers**

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait abondamment, trempant leurs vêtements et leurs affaires et rendant la traversée plus pénible encore. La nuit était sur le point de tomber sur la grande plaine déserte et Levy avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir simplement sur sa scelle tellement la douleur à son épaule devenait insupportable. Gajeel finit par repérer une maisonnette au loin délabrée par le temps. Ils l'atteignirent alors que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon.<p>

L'épée dégainée, le soldat ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup sec du plat de sa botte et s'avança à l'intérieur en inspectant toutes les pièces avec précaution afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Après tout, les spectres de la forêt de Meer n'étaient pas les seules sources d'ennuis dans ces zones éloignées. Lorsqu'il eut vérifié chaque recoin de la demeure, il fit signe à Levy de le suivre et elle tira leurs chevaux jusqu'à l'intérieur pour les mettre au sec. Des ronces poussaient dans les interstices des murs et des défauts dans la toiture créaient de nombreuses fuites d'eau qui formaient des flaques miroitantes sur le sol. Cet endroit devait être inhabité depuis des lustres d'après l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun meuble mis à part une ou deux commodes noires d'humidité ainsi qu'une chaise à l'aspect peu solide.

Laissant les chevaux dans une pièce voisine, Levy rejoint Gajeel dans ce qui devait avoir été la salle à manger autrefois. Ce dernier s'efforçait de créer un feu avec les minces réserves de bois utilisable qu'il leur restait étant donnée la pluie qui les avait considérablement amoindries. Levy retourna auprès des chevaux pour les décharger de leurs sacs de voyage, leur lançant plusieurs miches de pains dur et disposant dans un sac un mélange d'avoine et de céréales que Polyussica avait préparé pour eux. Ils les mastiquèrent nonchalamment, faisant jouer les muscles puissants de leurs mâchoires allongées tout en fouettant l'air avec le poil long de leur queue. Après leur avoir gentiment gratté l'encolure, la jeune fille attrapa le panier de provisions ainsi que les couvertures propres que Polyussica leur avait généreusement fourni. Ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules choses que la vieille femme leur avait offert. Elle leur avait aussi donné un bon lot d'herbes et de pommades odorantes que Levy devait s'infuser chaque nuit et s'appliquer sur l'épaule matin et soir pour atténuer la douleur et accélérer sa guérison.

-Avec ça tu devrais tenir jusqu'au château, lui avait assuré Polyussica avant leur départ. Ce sont des herbes rares alors je n'ai pas pu en trouver davantage par ici. Dès que tu seras arrivé à la capitale veille à renouveler ton lot. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin pendant quelques temps, fais moi confiance.

Lorsque Levy avait voulu la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, la vieille femme avait tordu les lèvres en une grimace agacée et l'avait congédié avec sécheresse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements, avait-elle protesté. La seule chose que je veux c'est retrouver la paix dans mon chez moi ! Allez, ouste ! Je vous ai assez vu comme ça !

Mais malgré l'animosité avec laquelle elle les avait renvoyés, Levy se doutait que Polyussica ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, elle leur avait sauvé la vie et elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle aurait un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. En réalité, Polyussica avait foi en elle.

Levy se demanda si elle aurait jamais l'occasion de revoir cette « grand-mère fatiguée » qui osait se dresser contre la volonté d'un démon antique, vivant paisiblement en plein milieu d'une forêt hantée par des Ombres maléfiques. C'était une femme au charisme et au courage enviable que Levy admirait par-dessus tout. Seule face à ces monstres, Polyussica avait survécu toutes ces années en portant le poids des responsabilités de tout un peuple sur ses frêles épaules.

En s'installant près de Gajeel devant le mince feu qu'il était parvenu à allumer, Levy lui tendit une tranche de pain aux raisins avec du lard fumé, quelques bouts de viande de lapin séchée et des baies rouges au gout sucrée. Celui-ci les accepta de bon cœur après avoir enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures trempées par la pluie, et ils se mirent à manger en fixant les flammes dansantes de leur foyer improvisé.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? Demanda Levy au bout d'un moment.

Gajeel haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, comprenant tout de suite à qui elle faisait référence.

-Elle s'en sortait bien avant notre arrivée. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous faire du souci pour elle.

-Et s'il en existait d'autres ?

-D'autres quoi ?

-D'autres enfants de la forêt, répondit Levy, l'air pensif. Polyussica prétend qu'ils ont tous disparu mais à mon avis il doit rester des survivants quelque part. Ils pourraient être n'importe où. Dans Magnolia, dans Barvald ou encore à Rivars, menant une vie banale tout en étant les seuls à pouvoir freiner le désir de destruction de Zeleph. Tu pourrais même être l'un d'entre eux sans le savoir.

Gajeel émit un grognement amusé.

-Si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques et si j'avais habité un endroit aussi accueillant que cette forêt, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'aurais pas oublié aussi facilement.

Levy pinça les lèvres comme chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Sa théorie était difficile à démontrer mais elle était quasiment certaine que cette race d'êtres magiques devait s'être liée à la race humaine au fil des siècles et qu'il existait à présent des mi-enfants de la forêt. Ce n'était certainement qu'un faible réconfort mais Polyussica n'était peut-être pas aussi seule qu'elle ne le pensait face à la menace de Zeleph.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Levy se dévêtit partiellement comme elle le faisait chaque soir pour appliquer la pommade que la vieille femme lui avait prescrit. Gajeel fit chauffer un peu d'eau dans une petite casserole rouillée et y trempa des herbes à l'odeur proche de celle de la menthe tandis que Levy s'appliquait le baume apaisant sur les trois griffures profondes de son épaule. Elle se détendit immédiatement, calmant la sensation de brûlure qui lui faisait palpiter douloureusement sa blessure à chaque geste.

Alors qu'elle dégustait cette sensation de fraicheur, Gajeel lui tendit une coupelle emplie du liquide odorant qu'elle devait boire pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Avec sa couleur verdâtre et les herbes qui flottaient à sa surface, le breuvage n'était pas très appétissant mais dès qu'elle eu avalé la première gorgée, l'effet fut immédiat. Elle se sentit légèrement engourdie, les paupières soudain très lourdes. Et c'est que ces herbes médicinales avaient la faculté de détendre les muscles et donc de réduire la douleur tout en agissant sur sa plaie.

Tandis que la jeune guerrière se laissait envahir par cette sensation de légèreté, Gajeel déroula leurs couvertures sur le sol en vue d'une nuit de sommeil. Il aida Levy à s'y allonger, la voyant dodeliner la tête d'un côté à l'autre et il s'allongea près d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Levy resta muette, écoutant le bruit de la pluie battante au dehors, les crépitements du petit feu qui réchauffait l'air ambiant, les légers hennissements de leurs chevaux dans la pièce voisine et la respiration régulière de son camarade qu'elle sentait derrière elle. Tout était en ordre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par ce tourbillon de sommeil tant désiré. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, les yeux grands ouverts. Car cette idée la terrifiait plus que tout.

Depuis l'accident dans la forêt, les rêves de Levy étaient effectivement envahis par des scénarios horribles qui se terminaient souvent par un cri aigu et son front couvert de sueur. Dans ces cauchemars, elle retrouvait toujours le saccage de son village natal et l'attaque des Ombres de ses anciens camarades d'armes. C'est pourquoi, malgré la fatigue terrible qui la tiraillait à longueur de journées, Levy redoutait avant tout le moment de se reposer. Elle repoussait le sommeil de toutes ses forces malgré l'effet apaisant des herbes de Polyussica, au point que les cernes mauves qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux avaient prit une teinture noire des plus inquiétantes.

Sentant la raideur immobile de sa partenaire, Gajeel finit par se retourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu cette nuit ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Levy, tu _dois _ dormir. Tu ne tiendras pas indéfiniment comme ça.

-Je sais. J'essaye.

-Ça ne suffit pas, rétorqua sévèrement Gajeel. Tu es blessée ! Tu ne guériras pas si tu ne récupère pas un peu ! Et il nous reste encore trois jours de marche pour arriver à la capitale ! Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Tu es pâle comme un linge !

-J'ai dis que j'essayais ! S'énerva Levy en se relevant à son tour. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'y arrive pas !

Elle dévisagea avec colère le visage crispé de Gajeel dont les cheveux noirs en épis retombaient derrière le dos, trempés par la pluie. Ses yeux rouges avaient beau sembler durs comme le fer, ils brillaient d'inquiétude pour elle. Et cela exaspérait Levy au plus haut point. Elle ne supportait pas de lire la pitié dans les yeux de Gajeel, de savoir qu'il la voyait comme un être faible et vulnérable! Toutes ces années, elle s'était entraînée dans le but d'empêcher cela, dans le but de devenir forte ! Mais ces maudits rêves et cette blessure la rendaient pitoyable, drainant ses forces sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire !

Levy serra les poings, ne supportant pas le regard compatissant de son camarade. Elle avait cru qu'ils deviendraient de vrais partenaires après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Mais les choses n'avaient pas changé. Gajeel continuait à la voir comme une gamine blessée et têtue qui n'était même pas capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur. Je ne suis pas une enfant. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour notre mission. Nous devons avertir le roi Jon au plus vite de la menace de Zeleph. Nous devons leur parler des Ombres qui ont emporté nos camarades.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils nous croirons sur parole ? S'esclaffa Gajeel, le sourire torve. Nous ne sommes que des soldats, Levy. Personne ne prendra au sérieux ces fables d'Ombres et de démons.

-Mais ! Tu avais dis que… !

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis, l'interrompit Gajeel avec moins de dureté. Mais toi qui te prétends adulte tu devrais te douter que personne ne voudra croire que des êtres magiques menacent la sécurité de notre pays. Tu ne l'aurais certainement pas cru toi non plus si tu ne les avais pas vus de tes propres yeux.

Levy réalisa que Gajeel était dans le vrai. Le symbole de Magnolia avait beau être une fée, un être mystérieux et fantastique, la magie avait disparu de la culture magnolienne depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait des décennies que les sorcières et les diseurs de bonne aventure n'existaient plus, et s'il en restait, la pratique de leur art avait perdu beaucoup de crédibilité. La superstition et la croyance en la magie qui avant étaient des caractéristiques purement magnoliennes, s'étaient effacées de leurs habitudes au fil du temps, suivant le même sort que les enfants de la forêt dont Polyussica leur avait parlé. Levy elle-même n'aurait jamais cru à des histoires de cadavres ambulants ni de démons vengeurs si elle ne s'était pas faite attaquée par eux personnellement. Comment allaient-ils convaincre leur roi de porter foi à leurs paroles invraisemblables alors que celui-ci était occupé à mener un combat diplomatique des plus concrets avec Rivars ?

-Nous allons devoir réfléchir à la façon dont nous comptons annoncer ça à notre roi, insista Gajeel. Et je vais avoir besoin que tu sois en forme pour ça, Levy. Nous sommes une équipe après tout. Et je crois que c'est assez clair que tu es le cerveau des deux ici. Même si parfois tu es un cerveau assez impulsif.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, levant les yeux au ciel. Gajeel émit un petit rire taquin puis il retrouva son sérieux.

-Essaye de dormir, Levy. Je sais que tu as peur des cauchemars qui te tourmentent mais je te rappelle que je suis là avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te protégerais de tout, peu importe le danger qui te menace. Et même si je te sais capable de te défendre par toi-même, tu pourras toujours compter sur mon épée. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Je te le promets.

Levy cligna des yeux, fixant avec surprise le visage de Gajeel à la lumière rougeoyante des flammes. Pendant un court instant elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas mal interprété l'inquiétude de son partenaire. Etait-ce possible qu'il la voit non pas comme une simple gamine sans défense mais comme une vraie femme, tout compte fait? Cette possibilité emplie Levy de joie.

Elle lui sourit amplement, levant vers lui ses grands yeux marrons sous ses mèches de cheveux bleus.

-Dans ce cas, je te promets moi aussi de te protéger le jour où tu en auras besoin, dit-elle en levant sa main devant elle. Tu pourras compter sur moi à tout moment depuis ce jour jusqu'au jour de ma mort. _Parole de chevalière._

Gajeel haussa les sourcils, regardant la main délicate de la fille d'un œil à la fois étonné et amusé. Puis il leva sa main à son tour, la serrant fermement dans la sienne.

-_Parole de chevalier_, répéta-t-il solennellement.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'à travers ce geste ils s'engageaient l'un à l'autre dans un lien sacré de respect et d'entraide. Ce pacte de chevaliers existait depuis des siècles dans le code de la chevalerie magnolienne et le briser volontairement était un sacrilège aux yeux de tous. A compter de ce jour, ayant réalisé ce pacte, Levy et Gajeel feraient désormais équipe jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, luttant côte à côte et se protégeant mutuellement sans conditions. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Et pourtant, Levy avait conscience que c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle avait jamais prise jusqu'à ce jour. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Gajeel.

Le cœur embaumé par la promesse éternelle qu'elle venait de signer, Levy s'allongea à nouveau sur son flanc, dos à dos avec son partenaire dorénavant définitif. Bercée par l'épuisement et la chaleur de l'infusion d'herbes dans son ventre, la jeune fille finit par fermer les yeux, vaincue par la fatigue. Ce fut horrible. Elle se sentit aspirée par un ouragan ténébreux où se multipliaient les ombres menaçantes et les cris stridents. Des formes crochues, des hululements inquiétants, des éclairs rouges…Quelque part dans son esprit, Levy avait conscience d'être en train de rêver et elle s'efforçait de toutes ses forces de s'arracher à ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas.

_Son frère. Le cri déchirant. Le chien mort. Les brigands. Les supplications de sa mère. La tête de son père roulant au sol. Les rires mauvais. Le village en proie des flammes. Les cadavres sanglants…Les Ombres. Ted. Limpsey. Les griffes. La douleur. Le rire démoniaque. Les yeux rouges de haine. « Ceux qui sont marqués par les ténèbres transporteront à jamais une part d'Ombre dans leur cœur ». _

_Ça suffit ! _Suppliait la conscience de Levy tandis qu'elle cherchait la sortie de ce chaos infini. _Ça suffit !_

_Levy MacGarden, _siffla une voix doucereuse dans son esprit. _Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Je peux te voir._

Deux énormes cercles rouges qui brulaient d'une haine inhumaine dévisagèrent Levy comme s'ils pouvaient transpercer son corps, comme s'ils étaient capables de lire en elle. Paniquée, la jeune fille repoussa cette image avec toute la force de sa volonté, voulant échapper à ce regard diabolique qui prétendait être son maître.

_NON ! NOOOON ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE ! GAJEEL !_

_Personne ne peut t'aider, _rit la voix tandis que les deux orbites sanguinolentes menaçaient de la brûler vive dans la puissance dévastatrice de leur colère. _Tu es à moi. Je te retrouverais où que tu ailles, ma jolie._

Levy parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant puissamment à ses tempes. Elle avait le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir durant des heures et son corps était recouvert d'une sueur froide qui lui donnait des frissons. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait battre ses cils, elle retrouvait les yeux rouges de Zeleph qui ne la quittaient plus de regard sur le dos de ses paupières closes. La surveillant en permanence.

Levy porta sa main à sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle était brûlante comme si on venait d'y appliquer une couche d'acier fondu. Terrorisée, la jeune fille tenta de retrouver son calme, lançant des regards dans tous les sens. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu que Gajeel avait allumé paraissait s'être éteins depuis longtemps, ne dégageant plus qu'une faible fumée. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. La pleine lune brillait d'une lueur argentée à travers une petite fenêtre du mur de pierre. Levy régula peu à peu sa respiration précipitée en suivant le rythme régulier de celle de Gajeel qui dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés.

Le soldat s'était engagé à la protéger de tous les maux qui la menaceraient, mais comment pourrait-il la protéger de ces cauchemars macabres qui la torturaient ?

Apeurée, Levy pivota sur elle-même et se serra contre lui, essayant de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son petit corps. Lovée ainsi contre son dos musclé, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle lui faisait confiance après tout. Il était sa seule source de réconfort dans ces ténèbres nocturnes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise de constater que Gajeel la tenait dans ses bras, profondément endormi, comme s'ils avaient passée la nuit dans cette position. La tête sur son torse, Levy essaya de se rappeler à quel moment ils s'étaient installés de cette façon. Mais ne s'en souvenant pas, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû chercher son contact inconsciemment. Très gênée, elle tenta de se retirer sans réveiller son partenaire mais au premier mouvement, Gajeel ouvrit ses yeux en amande. Il parut légèrement surpris de trouver Levy serrée contre lui mais s'abstenant de faire le moindre commentaire là-dessus, il parla d'une voix rauque.

-Tu as réussi à dormir ?

-Oui. J'ai enfin réussi.

En effet, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Levy avait réussi à se reposer, trouvant dans la chaleur des bras de Gajeel le bouclier contre les ténèbres qui harcelaient son cœur. Contre les tentatives de Zeleph pour corrompre son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy et Gajeel ont fait le pacte de chevaliers et tenant sa parole, le soldat protège sa partenaire d'une menace dont ils ignorent encore la nature. Et c'est que Zeleph ne risque pas de les oublier tous les deux...Ils sont sur le point de rencontrer bien plus de difficultés qu'ils ne peuvent s'y attendre...kya kya kya! Je vous expliquerez ça sous peu ;) <em>parole d'écrivaine<em> x)**


	27. Baiser volé

**Episode 27 : Baiser volé**

* * *

><p>-Et voilà le travail !<p>

Le front et le torse couverts de sueur, Maze admira l'armure complète qu'il avait finalement pu fabriquer dans les temps. Ça avait été très juste étant donné que ce jour là était le dernier précédent le début du tournoi de la paix. Maze avait dû travailler la plus grande partie de la nuit l'acier rougeoyant pour pouvoir réaliser les dernières retouches dans les délais. Epuisé mais content de lui, le jeune forgeron passa une main noire de suie sur la surface polie de l'armure argentée. C'était une très belle armure complète. Casque, gorgerin, cuirasse, haubert, spalière, jambière et genouillère : la tenue idéale d'un noble chevalier du rang de Gray Fullbuster.

Maze était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas perdu la main. Sa création était aussi solide et légère que la réputation de son maître Muric Dickon le promettait. Gray ne risquait pas d'être déçu. Maze avait hâte de la lui faire essayer. Et c'est qu'il avait beau ne pas s'attirer personnellement la reconnaissance de ses œuvres, il aimait par-dessus tout entendre les éloges des clients de son maître qui partaient toujours enchantés en recevant leur commande, félicitant leur créateur. A ces moments là, Muric se limitait toujours à hocher modestement la tête en recevant des remerciements qui ne lui revenaient pas, sûrement souffrant des migraines des excès d'alcool de la veille tandis que Maze avait passé la nuit à travailler.

Avec un soupir las, le jeune brun fit chauffer au feu un bâton d'acier dont le bout avait la forme du sceau arabesque de son maître. Le tenant avec précaution, il l'appliqua délicatement sur l'armure qu'il venait de produire, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Une nouvelle fois il venait de graver sa création avec la signature de Muric, lui cédant tous les mérites de son travail. Maze se demanda combien de temps encore il devrait jouer cette mascarade. S'il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce jour c'était parce que Muric avait beau s'être laissé aller aux vices et aux excès, son apprenti le respectait et l'aimait même pour lui avoir donné la chance de fuir la misère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant chétif. En l'accueillant généreusement et en lui enseignant son art, le forgeron lui avait donné la chance de mener une vie honnête et pour cela, Maze lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, l'apprenti éteignit le feu étouffant et ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres de la petite forge pour aérer la pièce. C'était un véritable délice de sentir l'air pur du matin emplir ses poumons après avoir passé tant d'heures enfermé dans cet espace confiné, sombre et à la chaleur asphyxiante.

S'inclinant au bord d'un grand bidon d'eau propre qu'on avait déposé là à son intention, Maze se lava abondamment le visage en éliminant les traces de crasse noire qu'avait sillonnée la fumée sur sa peau. Dégustant cette sensation rafraîchissante, le jeune brun passa son haut par-dessus ses épaules et s'imbiba tout le torse d'eau en nettoyant la sueur de son corps. Gémissant d'aise en sentant l'eau dégouliner le long de ses muscles ankylosés par tant d'efforts, Maze se dit qu'il aurait volontiers plongé son corps tout entier dans le bidon s'il avait été assez large. Il irait peut être chercher un ruisseau ou un quelconque point d'eau à l'extérieur du château après avoir remis l'armure à son prince. Après tout, il avait bien mérité une petite pause.

-Whouaouh ! Tu es encore plus bien foutu de ce que j'avais imaginé !

Maze sursauta violemment en écoutant cette voix forte derrière lui. Les yeux fermés, il s'était légèrement assoupi tout en trempant ses mains dans l'eau froide et cette exclamation inattendue l'avait brutalement arraché à sa rêverie.

Il eut l'énorme déplaisir de reconnaître Loki, le soldat magnolien qui lui avait cherché des noises deux jours plus tôt. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur son visage souriant. Sa manière désinvolte de se tenir, le torse bombé et les mains sur les hanches, traduisait toute cette confiance arrogante qu'il avait en lui-même.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Maze se sentit instantanément submergé par une colère noire qui lui dictait de s'avancer vers ce con de lover pour l'assommer d'un bon coup de poing. La veille, il s'était réjouit de ne pas revoir ce visage agaçant mais voilà qu'il revenait à la charge. Maze s'était promis d'agir différemment si jamais il le revoyait. Après la fureur dans laquelle l'avait mis Loki avec ses commentaires déplacés, l'apprenti avait en effet décidé d'opter pour une autre tactique plus pacifique. Il comptait ignorer souverainement les remarques de cet imbécile et ne surtout pas montrer à quel point il réussissait à le sortir de ces gonds. Les faire se sentir inintéressants était la seule méthode efficace pour éloigner les coqs fiers comme Loki. Plus on leur portait d'attention, plus ils en demandaient en se pavanant davantage encore. Et Maze savait que si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait par faire un malheur qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Il serra donc les dents, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Il eut particulièrement du mal à calmer les tremblements furieux de ses sourcils. Loki inclina son visage sur le côté, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds sans chercher à se cacher.

-Cette tenue te rend très avenant, mon cher Jaiduboulot, dit-il en clignant un œil. Comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère !

Maze ne dit rien, détournant son visage crispé tout en refoulant ses désirs de violence qui le démangeaient. Loki persista, s'avançant pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de la table située juste en face du jeune forgeron.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il soudain en signalant l'armure de Gray.

Maze sentit une bouffée involontaire de fierté l'envahir en voyant le regard impressionné de Loki. Il paraissait sincèrement apprécier son travail et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Maze que les compliments sur ses créations. Les sourcils froncés, il fit un geste affirmatif de la tête à contrecœur.

-C'est magnifique ! S'écria le soldat magnolien en retrouvant son reflet sur la surface miroitante de l'armure. Tu es vraiment doué !

Maze ne détendit pas son expression, mais il rougit imperceptiblement, flatté. Peut-être que Loki n'était pas un si mauvais gars finalement ? Il se pouvait qu'il l'eut jugé trop vite.

-J'avais raison en me disant que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial, continua Loki en souriant joliment. Aucun forgeron magnolien de ma connaissance n'a jamais produit une œuvre aussi raffinée. Tu as beaucoup de talent, _Muric Dickon._

Loki parut très content de lui en l'appelant de la sorte. Maze haussa les sourcils, supposant que le jeune roux avait simplement lu le nom qui était gravé sur l'armure et qu'il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de son nom à lui. Amusé, Maze trouva inutile de le contredire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, décidant de jouer le jeu.

-Maintenant que tu connais mon nom tu n'as plus aucune raison de trainer par ici, pas vrai Loki?

-Leo, le corrigea l'autre.

Ce simple mot réussit à balayer l'incertitude de Maze au sujet du soldat. Décidemment c'était un imbécile fini ! Il persistait à lui demander de l'appeler Leo avec ses airs charmeurs et ses clins d'œil ridicules ! Maze n'avait plus qu'un seul désir dans la vie, attraper son plus gros marteau et tacher de ne pas manquer sa cible cette fois !

-Bien sûr que j'ai une raison de trainer par ici, Muric ! Continua Loki sans avoir conscience des envies de meurtre qui tiraillaient son interlocuteur. Tant que tu seras dans le coin je viendrais te rendre visite. D'ailleurs, désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer hier. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec Philis…Tu te souviens ? La fille avec laquelle tu m'as vu. Elle a très mal encaissé le choc de notre rupture. J'ai pourtant essayé de me montrer doux mais elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et j'ai même dû la convaincre de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours ! Tu t'imagines ? Elle m'a assuré qu'elle était folle amoureuse de moi et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre si c'était loin de moi ! Pouh ! Mais ce ne sont que des enfantillages, bien sûr. Personne ne peut aimer à ce point. Tu as déjà été amoureux toi, Muric ?

Maze lui tournait délibérément le dos, réunissant ses affaires dans un grand sac en s'efforçant de l'ignorer de son mieux. Mais il n'était pas sourd et ce que Loki lui racontait sur cette pauvre fille le mettait hors de lui. Il avait beau ne pas avoir la moindre expérience auprès des filles et s'être parfois montré un peu rude en refusant leurs avances, il détestait la façon dont Loki jouait avec les sentiments de ses conquêtes. C'était cruel et bas.

Remettant son haut, Maze enveloppa avec précaution l'armure de Gray et l'introduisit dans son sac. Vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il passa le sac lourd sur son épaule.

-Tu t'en va déjà, Muric ? S'attrista Loki en le voyant s'éloigner sans un mot.

Maze s'arrêta, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour parler.

-Oublie-moi un peu, cracha-t-il avec hargne. J'espère que je ne verrais plus jamais ta sale gueule. Tu m'écœures.

Sans un mot de plus, Maze quitta la pièce, plantant là Loki et sa connerie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin de son espèce. De toute façon, Maze comptait quitter Magnolia dès la fin du tournoi de la paix indépendamment de son résultat. Rivars était son foyer, l'endroit auquel il comptait retourner. Peu lui importaient les histoires d'un soldat magnolien à l'égo surdimensionné.

L'apprenti rejoignit enfin sa petite chambre située au bas de la tour principale du château, soufflant sous le poids de son sac chargé de ses outils de forgeron ainsi que de l'armure neuve de son prince. La pièce était petite et meublée simplement d'un lit étroit et dur ainsi que d'un tabouret. Maze déposa avec douceur son sac sur le sol de pierre, se massant l'épaule et faisant craquer les vertèbres de son cou. Il ouvrit les volets de la petite fenêtre ovale et sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, totalement vidé de ses forces. Le visage écrasé sur le mince matelas, Maze se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire un petit somme avant de chercher son prince pour l'essayage de son nouvel équipement. Après tout, il avait très peu dormi cette nuit et chaque muscle et chaque articulation de son corps suppliait pour un moment de répit suite à tant d'efforts ininterrompus. Il s'accorderait le temps d'une courte sieste puis retournerait accomplir sa tâche jusqu'au bout.

Alors que le sommeil détendait peu à peu chaque partie de son corps, Maze entendit frapper à la porte. Il émit un faible grognement, ne trouvant pas le courage de quitter sa position confortable. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même et le jeune brun dû faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et se redresser sur son séant. Le regard brouillé, il se tourna vers la silhouette sombre qui venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre et qui refermait la porte derrière elle, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Toute trace de somnolence le quitta instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut Loki dans son uniforme de soldat magnolien. Qu'est ce qu'il venait foutre ici celui-là ? Il avait pourtant été très clair ! Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ! Et voilà qu'il ramenait sa fraise dans sa propre chambre ! Furieux, Maze se leva d'un bond, ne cherchant plus à refouler ses envies de violence. Il leva un poing menaçant, prêt à frapper cet imbécile qui avait osé envahir son intimité. Cette fois il se l'était bien cherché !

Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Loki l'arrêta net.

En effet, Loki paraissait complètement abattu, son expression traduisant une tristesse mélancolique. Il ne restait plus une seule trace du garçon arrogant et séducteur que Maze avait vu en lui. Celui-là avait les yeux humides et les épaules affaissées. L'apprenti riverain resta pantois en observant ce changement radical de personnalité, papillotant bêtement des yeux sans savoir quoi faire.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Loki d'une voix brisée. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Mais...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suivre. Muric…Je…

-C'est Maze, s'entendit dire l'apprenti d'une voix monocorde. Maze Lami. C'est mon vrai nom. Muric Dickon est celui de mon maître.

Les yeux de Loki reluisirent comme deux étoiles scintillantes.

-Maze, répéta-t-il. Je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai mal agit, j'en suis conscient. Mai c'est que…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai tellement l'habitude de flirter que je n'ai pas su faire autrement avec toi.

Maze fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop s'il appréciait la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Dès qu'il s'agit de vrais sentiments j'ai tendance à tout gâcher, se lamenta le soldat. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Maze. Je voudrais pouvoir me racheter à tes yeux.

Maze ouvrit grand ses yeux gris-bleus, incrédule. Ce parfait inconnu qui l'avait d'abord saoulé avec ses sous-entendus insultants était à présent en train de lui parler de _vrais sentiments _? Maze se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Il devait avoir mal compris. Loki devait faire référence à quelque chose qui lui échappait. Comment pouvait-on nourrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qui en plus vous insulte et rêve de vous étrangler? Ne comprenant absolument pas, Maze posa la question qui l'intriguait par-dessus tout.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Loki s'intéressait tant à lui ? Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à le harceler ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement retourner à ses amusements auprès des filles et faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ?

Loki le dévisagea longuement avec un sérieux dont Maze l'aurait juré incapable. Puis il déglutit avant de parler, nerveux –encore une émotion à laquelle Maze ne l'aurait jamais imaginé sensible-.

-Parce que tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu.

Maze encaissa cette déclaration comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle lui coupa le souffle, vidant ses poumons d'un trait. Sidéré, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce fut. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première déclaration qu'on lui faisait mais celles-ci lui avaient toujours été adressées par des filles ! Comment était-il sensé agir avec ce garçon à qui il avait décidé d'arranger le portrait à peine quelques instants plus tôt ? Cette situation le dépassait largement !

Alors que Maze suffoquait en essayant de se calmer, partagé entre l'envie de frapper ou de s'évanouir, Loki en profita pour ajouter le geste à la parole. Il enjamba le court espace qui les séparait et attira le visage de Maze vers le sien, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Prit au dépourvu, Maze n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver mais il le repoussa violemment, tenant le col de la veste de Loki dans son poing tout en l'écrasant contre le mur de sa chambre. La violence l'avait finalement emporté sur la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Aboya-t-il, rouge de colère.

-Je t'ai embrassé, répondit simplement Loki.

Maze secoua brutalement le vêtement du soldat, cognant le dos de sa tête contre le mur. Loki grimaça mais n'émit aucune plainte, les bras baissés le long de son corps. Il n'essayait pas de se défendre et cela attisait encore plus la colère du forgeron. De quel droit avait-il osé lui voler ce baiser ? Son _premier_ baiser qui plus est ! Comment un garçon pouvait se sentir attiré par un autre homme ? C'était contre nature !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Gronda Maze, les dents serrées.

-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, répondit tristement l'autre.

-LA FERME ! Beugla Maze en le secouant à nouveau de toutes ses forces. Tu ne me connais pas ! Recommence et je te tue sur le champ !

Faisant la grimace sous les nombreux coups portés à son crâne contre le mur, Loki toisa Maze avec défit derrière ses mèches de cheveux rousses. Ce fut un véritable duel de regards. Maze le fusillait d'un regard assassin tandis que Loki fronçait ses sourcils avec détermination.

-Alors tu vas devoir me tuer tout de suite ! Rétorqua-t-il avec dureté.

D'un geste vif, Loki se libéra de l'emprise de Maze et le repoussa en arrière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Maze atterrit brutalement sur le sol, amortissant sa chute à l'aide de ses coudes. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Loki le tenait prisonnier sous son poids, tenant ses poignets par-dessus sa tête.

-Arrête ! Exigea Maze en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer. Lâche-moi, sale con! LACHE MOI !

-Calme toi, Maze, essayait de l'apaiser Loki, faisant des efforts pour le retenir. Je ne te veux pas de mal !

-Touches moi et je te jure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! L'avertit Maze, le souffle court.

Loki parut hésiter un millième de seconde puis finalement il inclina son visage sur celui, découvert, de Maze.

-Si c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir un de tes baisers alors je suis prêt à courir le risque, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles, charnues, de Maze. Ce dernier se débattit rageusement, s'efforçant de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Mais la fatigue de ses muscles après les heures passées à la forge l'empêchait de réunir la force suffisante. Essoufflé, il finit par renoncer à tenter d'échapper à ce contact et il subit patiemment les caresses des lèvres de Loki sur les siennes tout en se promettant intérieurement de les lui rembourser en un nombre équivalent de coups ! Sentant son sang chaud circuler dans ses veines, il attendit, sans quitter des yeux ceux, clos, de son agresseur tout en imaginant toutes sortes de tortures auxquelles il le soumettrait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais il avait beau pester de rage et d'impuissance, Maze devait reconnaître que ce baiser n'était pas totalement désagréable. Les lèvres de Loki étaient douces et chaudes sur les siennes et elles avaient un léger goût de miel. A travers les vêtements, la peau et la chair, Maze sentait les battements puissants du cœur du soldat tandis qu'il se serrait contre lui et ses mains desserraient peu à peu leur emprise sur ses poignets, caressant la peau de ses bras. Tout aussi bien que lorsqu'enfin Maze récupéra l'usage de ses mains, au lieu de les porter immédiatement au cou de Loki pour l'étrangler comme il en rêvait, il les plongea dans ses cheveux roux, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Leur baiser devint plus ardent, leurs salives s'entremêlèrent avec la danse avide de leurs langues. Loki mordit finalement la lèvre inférieure de Maze et sépara leurs bouches, interrompant la frénésie passionnée qui les avait enivrée tous les deux.

Un rideau de cheveux roux encadrant son visage aux joues rouges et aux yeux brillants d'excitation, Loki sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu n'étais pas censé me tuer maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grommela Maze, trop étourdi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais faire de toi.

-Moi j'ai une petite idée…

Loki lui cligna de l'œil, retrouvant son attitude séductrice. Mais pour une fois, Maze ne trouva pas cela agaçant mais franchement attirant. Ayant encore du mal à réaliser la tournure qu'avaient prit les choses, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller. De toute façon il s'était déjà laissé tenter. Il venait d'échanger son premier baiser avec un con de _garçon_ prétentieux, arrogant, harceleur et magnolien pour parachever le tout ! Il pourrait difficilement faire pire que ça !

Soupirant profondément en se disant qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit, il attira Loki contre lui et s'abandonna à l'échange de ce baiser interdit, se demandant si les pulsions assassines qu'il avait éprouvé pour Loki lors de leur rencontre n'avaient pas été mêlées de désir depuis le début, depuis l'instant où il l'avait découvert en pleine échange d'un baiser fougueux avec la pauvre Philis. Contrarié, il se dit qu'il était malgré lui devenu une nouvelle victime du beau lover. De Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire: OMG! Du yaoi! mais non! je vous rassure! je ne compte pas gâcher mon histoire avec du yaoi (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'apprécie pas ^^). Mais ces deux là me font bien rire en fait alors j'ai voulu développer leur relation amour-haine. Cette histoire aussi risque de prendre une tournant surprenant par la suite ^^ <strong>

**je ne sais pas si vous appréciez particulièrement le fait que je change souvent de point de vue dans mes derniers épisodes. Mais en tout cas moi ça me permet de raconter plusieurs histoires en une. Je trouve ça bien plus intéressant. Après je dois avouer que le point de vue que je préfère adopter reste celui de Lucy alors elle restera quand même le personnage principal dont on aura le plus d'histoire. Mais croyez moi, avec tout ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, la trame se déroulera bcp mieux si je prend différentes perspectives ^^ **

**sur ce, je vous envoie un gros bisou et pleins de remerciements pour vos coms! jadore savoir que vous êtes toujours là! arigato =3**


	28. La meilleure voie

**Episode 28 : La meilleure voie**

* * *

><p>-Tu te bats comme un véritable homme ! Si Alexandre pouvait te voir, il serait très fier de toi !<p>

Natsu sourit de toutes ses dents, abaissant Faith devant lui.

-Peut être bien. En tout cas moi j'en connais deux qui risquent d'être très fières de leur frère adoré en le voyant participer au tournoi depuis les gradins !

Elfman Strauss éclata d'un rire tonitruant, posant le revers de son énorme épée sur son épaule. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en écoutant son rire titanesque. Avec sa taille imposante, sa musculature massive, sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux blancs en épis et la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite, Elfman était un des membres de la Garde royale à la carrure des plus intimidantes. Ce jour là, Natsu et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une des grandes salles d'entrainement, voulant tester une dernière fois leur talent avant le début des épreuves le matin suivant.

Elfman avait une personnalité très effusive. Il n'était pas du genre à garder ses pensées pour lui mais plutôt à les crier sur les toits, assurant que les vrais hommes n'avaient peur de rien ni de personne et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de se montrer discrets. Pour lui, les messes basses et les complots secrets étaient des intrigues de femmes. Elfman préférait le choc frontal, les règlements de comptes au vue et au su de tous, la virilité sans faille !

Natsu aimait beaucoup sa compagnie et c'est pourquoi il avait tenu à s'entrainer avec lui. Après tout, Elfman n'avait pas seulement de la puissance vocale mais il était aussi très doué pour manier ses armes. N'hésitant pas à faire usage de ses poings écrasants, il était cependant moins rapide que Natsu en raison de son importante masse musculaire. Leur combat était donc un duel entre force et rapidité des plus harassants. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils s'affrontaient sans relâche, repoussant leurs limites physiques. Et les autres soldats et nobles dans la salle qui s'entraînaient en même temps qu'eux s'arrêtaient souvent pour admirer leurs habilités remarquables ou pour écouter les vociférations d'Elfman.

-Ahlalala ! S'exclama le géant, l'air ému. Ça va bientôt faire quatre mois que je ne les ai pas revues toutes les deux ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elles me manquent !

Elfman faisait référence à ses deux sœurs, Mirajane et Lisanna Strauss, qui habitaient l'ancienne demeure d'Elfman avec leurs parents dans la grande ville d'Akuma. Le jeune soldat avait effectivement quitté son foyer de nombreuses années en arrière lorsqu'il avait fait preuve d'un talent particulier pour le combat d'épées. Il avait été recruté d'abord par l'Armée magnolienne puis avait rapidement intégré la Garde Royale en prouvant sa force et son dévouement en mission. Ses deux sœurs le chérissaient au plus haut point et pendant les cinq années que Natsu avait passées au château durant l'absence de Lucy, il les avait rencontrées à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs séjours dans la capitale pour visiter leur frère. Natsu lui-même étant un bon ami d'Elfman, il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les deux jeunes filles et particulièrement avec la cadette, Lisanna, qui s'était toujours montrée très attentionnée avec lui en lui apportant immanquablement un petit cadeau de sa ville.

-Je vais vraiment culpabiliser de te faire mordre la poussière devant elles si jamais on se retrouve sur l'arène ! Assura Natsu avec un grand sourire qui contredisait ses propos.

Effectivement, Elfman avait demandé à participer au tournoi de la paix à l'instar de Natsu, voulant profiter de cette occasion pour exhiber ses qualités de guerrier.

-Un vrai homme menace avec ses poings et non avec sa langue ! Rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb. Alors amène-toi, Natsu !

Le jeune soldat obtempéra, levant Faith devant lui. Il s'élança sur son camarade qui para adroitement son estocade. Natsu feinta à gauche puis frappa à droite avec élan. Il répéta cette opération à plusieurs reprises, cherchant une faille dans la défense d'Elfman tout en le faisant reculer. Mais bientôt ce fut au tour de son adversaire d'attaquer et Elfman n'hésita pas à faire jouer ses immenses muscles à la force démesurée. Natsu esquiva tant bien que mal ses embardées furieuses mais dû en freiner une ou deux avec le fil de son épée, manquant de se déboîter l'épaule sous le poids de leurs coups. Alors que le jeune garçon avait à nouveau réussit à éviter une de ses attaques, Elfman perdit légèrement l'équilibre, déstabilisé par son mouvement précipité. Natsu en profita pour lui porter un coup sur le derrière avec son talon et Elfman faillit s'écraser au sol. Néanmoins, il réussit à se rattraper de justesse, prenant appuie sur sa paume ouverte, et il se retourna vivement, près à foncer à nouveau. Le souffle court, Elfman mit un instant à comprendre que Natsu l'avait piégé, pointant le bout de Faith droit sur son cœur.

-Comme je disais, je vais vraiment me sentir désolé de te mettre la raclée devant tes sœurs, sourit Natsu avec satisfaction.

Elfman lui rendit un énorme sourire, écartant l'épée de Natsu avec la sienne dans un tintement aigu.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Ricana-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore en train de me donner à fond ! Un véritable homme ne laisse jaillir sa puissance que dans les moments où elle est vraiment nécessaire !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Objecta Natsu. Un homme doit toujours se montrer fort ! Peu importe les circonstances !

-Humph ! On dirait que je vais devoir te montrer la véritable signification de la force avec ma prochaine attaque, Natsu ! Dit Elfman avec entrain, levant son épée devant lui avec un sourire bestial.

-Je suis gonflé à bloc ! Accepta Natsu sans desserrer les dents.

-Je vois que vous êtes sérieux tous les deux, intervint une voix féminine. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi motivés.

-Erza ! La reconnut Natsu en rabaissant Faith.

-Natsu, Elfman, les salua la guerrière avec un hochement de tête.

Elle portait son armure argentée habituelle et ses longs cheveux écarlates cascadaient derrière son dos, tels des flammes. L'héritière de la noble famille Scarlet souriait d'un air approbateur en s'avançant vers ses deux camarades, s'attirant les regards curieux des chevaliers qui les entouraient. Et c'est qu'Erza avait beau être une femme, chose rare dans les rangs de la Garde Royale, elle s'était forgée une réputation en or, menant à bien chacune de ses missions et ne sourcillant jamais face à l'ennemi sans faire cas de son nombre ou de sa force. Disciplinée et avec un sens de la justice très marqué, Erza avait une volonté et un courage dignes des chevaliers les plus vénérés. Tout comme les ménestrels chantaient la beauté légendaire de la défunte reine Layla, des ballades diffusaient aux quatre coins du royaume la force redoutable de celle qui avait gagné le titre de _Titania_, la reine des fées.

Mais malgré sa célébrité, Erza restait inchangée, dévouée uniquement à son devoir envers la couronne et ses camarades. C'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à participer elle aussi au tournoi de la paix. Et c'est que le roi Jon avait tenu à ce qu'elle le fasse, voulant optimiser les obstacles qui attendraient le prince riverain durant cette épreuve. Depuis le jour de l'annonce officielle de sa participation au tournoi, les rumeurs affirmaient de bon train que Titania était la candidate à avoir le plus de chance de le remporter étant donnée sa dextérité inégalable. Natsu à l'occurrence avait eu vent de ces rumeurs la veille au soir et cette nuit là, il avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, brûlant à l'idée de pouvoir l'affronter en personne. Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avec excitation.

-J'espère que je me retrouverais contre toi, Erza ! Je pourrais enfin prouver de quoi je suis capable !

Erza lui sourit avec connivence sous sa frange rouge.

-J'aime ta persévérance à vouloir me vaincre, affirma-t-elle. C'est une bonne qualité.

-Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça de la témérité suicidaire.

Natsu et Elfman se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le détenteur de cette voix qui s'était frayé un passage derrière Erza. Mystogan les salua amicalement d'un geste de la main, le visage souriant. Ses yeux couleur caramel brillaient avec force et les mèches bleues sur son visage étaient humides à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son front. Portant son armure frappée du sceau royal, il semblait avoir récemment fourni un grand effort physique.

-Natsu, à ta place je me garderais de formuler des vœux aussi risqués, lui conseilla le jeune soldat. Je viens tout juste de m'entraîner avec elle et je peux te certifier qu'elle est au plus haut de sa forme. Elle est plus forte que jamais.

Erza s'empourpra à ces mots, paraissant soudain beaucoup plus jeune de ce que sa terrible réputation ne pouvait laisser croire. Natsu avait déjà remarqué la façon étrange dont elle agissait dès que Mystogan était dans les parages. Amusé, il observa le regard chargé d'émotions qu'échangèrent fugacement les deux guerriers. A sa connaissance, les rapports entre Erza et Mystogan se limitaient à cela. Des regards gênés et des sourires béats. Et c'est qu'en tant que guerriers d'élite, tout les deux avaient un sens très prononcé du devoir. Ils ne se permettaient que très peu de loisirs et certainement pas une idylle amoureuse entre camarades. C'était dommage. Si Natsu s'était trouvé dans leur situation avec Lucy, c'était sans la moindre hésitation qu'il aurait ouvertement avoué son amour pour elle. Rien n'interdisait les rapports entre gardes. Tandis que les rapports entre une future reine et un aspirant au poste de Capitaine…Ces relations étaient légèrement plus compliquées. Natsu en connaissait un rayon là-dessus.

-Tu vas participer au tournoi toi aussi, Mystogan ? L'interrogea Elfman.

-Oh non. Je dois assurer la protection du roi Jon avec Lili. J'ai simplement voulu aider Erza avec son entrainement aujourd'hui. Et toi, Natsu ? Tu n'étais pas censé escorter Lord Kendra ?

-Oui mais quand j'ai déposé ma demande pour participer au tournoi, Kana a été désignée pour ce poste à ma place, répondit Natsu avec un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un poste symbolique de la part du roi Jon. Lord Kendra possède déjà sa propre escorte barvaldienne.

-Je vois, acquiesça Mystogan avec gravité. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le tournoi, Natsu, Elfman. J'espère que vous obtiendrez un bon classement.

_Le meilleur_, se promit Natsu tout en souriant aux encouragements du soldat.

-Faites de votre mieux demain, ajouta Erza en fronçant les sourcils. Ce seront les épreuves de qualification. Si vous échouez vous serez éliminés de la compétition. Le but est de ne sélectionner que les meilleurs.

-Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire là-dessus ! S'écria Elfman en brandissant un poing massif. Un vrai homme ne saurait se faire écarter dès le début de l'action !

Avec un sourire indulgent, Erza s'éloigna en compagnie de Mystogan, disparaissant derrière les grandes portes de bois. Natsu et Elfman s'entraînèrent encore quelques instants après ça tandis que la salle se vidait progressivement, et finalement le grand bonhomme mit un terme à leur face à face, arguant qu'un véritable homme devait manger à sa faim lorsque l'envie l'en prenait. Levant les yeux au ciel, Natsu regarda Elfman s'éloigner d'un air digne alors que son seul objectif était de s'empiffrer avant le repas, trop impatient pour attendre d'être attablé. C'était ahurissant de voir comment il pouvait faire d'un acte aussi banal que manger, un hommage officiel à la virilité masculine !

A son tour, il réunit ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie, étirant ses bras tout en marchant. Néanmoins, il freina soudainement son allure lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Il se retourna à demi par-dessus son épaule. A l'autre bout de la salle espacée, Natsu croisa le regard d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds dressés sur sa tête et à l'œil droit barré par une cicatrice qui devait avoir aux alentours de son âge. Ce dernier était en compagnie d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs qui semblait être son partenaire d'entraînement. Ne les reconnaissant pas, Natsu haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la façon dévorante dont le blond le dévisageait. Ce n'était pas un regard agréable. Même à cette distance, Natsu percevait l'aspect tordu de son sourire et la lueur menaçante qui reluisait dans ses yeux.

_C'est qui ce type ? _Se demanda-t-il avec agacement. _Un autre emmerdeur comme ce cher Lyon Bastia ? Tch ! Je vais tous vous calmer demain ! Vous verrez._

Lui adressant un sourire à la fois défiant et insolent, Natsu détourna finalement ses yeux du regard de l'inconnu et reprit son chemin, souhaitant pouvoir le retrouver dans l'arène lui aussi. Mais ses priorités restaient dans tous les cas Erza, Lyon et, bien entendu, Gray Fullbuster.

Avançant à grande foulées, Natsu atteint finalement les escaliers qui menaient au jardin de la reine. Il les grimpa deux à deux et poussa la petite porte devant lui, peignant l'endroit du regard. Il y retrouva ce qu'il était venu y chercher. Tim et Happy s'y amusaient effectivement, le jeune page secouant un gros poisson devant le chaton puis le retirant à chaque fois que Happy se jetait dessus avec gourmandise.

Natsu resta là à les regarder jouer un instant, les bras croisés.

Il avait eu la grande surprise de découvrir la même scène la veille lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans ce coin secret qui en théorie n'appartenait qu'à Lucy et à lui. En effet, ce paradis floral avait toujours réservé à leur usage exclusif et mis à part les jardiniers qui venaient parfois arroser les plantes ou couper les ronces, personne d'autre au château n'y avait mis les pieds depuis bien des années. Cela était sans compter bien sûr sur la maîtresse de ces lieux, Layla Heartfilia, qui avant sa mort, avait eu l'habitude d'y faire un petit détour pour se changer les idées.

Natsu se souvenait d'une fois en particulier où il l'y avait rencontré. C'était un matin lumineux et une brise froide soufflait en provenance du nord. Layla Heartfilia était enveloppée dans un épais manteau doré qui faisait paraître ses cheveux encore plus blonds que d'habitude, tels des fils d'or pur. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un mince sourire tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon, l'air absent. Natsu se souvenait de la pâleur inquiétante de sa peau et de la maigreur de ses joues. La maladie consumait lentement l'énergie de son corps, la rendant plus fragile chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine risquant de se briser au moindre coup.

Ce jour là, Natsu s'était avancé vers sa reine et s'était incliné avec respect devant elle, le cœur déchiré de la voir dans un si piteux état.

-Natsu Dragneel, avait murmuré la belle reine. Le fils adoré d'Alex...

Natsu avait levé un regard attristé sur sa souveraine, ressentant cette grande mélancolie dans sa voix comme si c'était la sienne. Layla avait esquissé le fantôme d'un sourire et s'était avancé vers lui dans un léger froufroutement de dentelles mousseuses. Levant une main tremblante devant elle, elle avait caressée la joue du jeune soldat avec tendresse.

-Tu sais, Natsu ? D'une certaine façon, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

Lui rendant un sourire triste, Natsu avait ressentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Même les médecins les mieux formés du pays avaient été incapables de freiner la maladie qui tuait Layla à petits feux. Que pouvait-il faire lui pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ? Comment pouvait-il sauver sa reine bien-aimée du sort fatal qui l'attendait ?

-Ne pleures pas, lui avait gentiment chuchoté Layla. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour les larmes mais pour les rires et la joie. Si ma fille avait été ici, nous serions en train de fêter son seizième anniversaire en ce moment.

Malgré la fièvre dont la reine semblait être en proie d'après la chaleur anormale de sa main, elle parvint à paraître réellement comblée en disant cela, ses orbites creuses illuminées par un rayon d'enthousiasme. Natsu garderait à jamais cette image de sa belle reine, souriant à l'idée de revoir son enfant peu avant son trépas éternel. A cette époque, le roi Jon était partie au front pour la guerre depuis plus d'un an et malgré ses efforts acharnés pour mener à bout son combat au plus vite et pouvoir rentrer au château afin de réunir enfin son épouse et sa fille dans une Magnolia pacifiée, il avait finalement échoué. Lorsque Jon Heartfilia était revenu à son château, il n'avait trouvé que la dépouille sans vie de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée et avait sombré dans une profonde dépression dont seule sa fille avait pu le tirer.

Natsu repensa aux derniers mots que la reine Layla lui avait adressés ce jour là dans le jardin fleurit.

-Promets-moi de prendre soin de ma fille. Je compte sur toi pour assurer son avenir lorsqu'elle sera rentrée à la maison.

-Ne dites pas ça ! Avait sursauté Natsu avec horreur. Vous prendrez soin d'elle vous-même quand vous…

-Natsu Dragneel, l'avait-elle interrompu avec une voix faible mais autoritaire. Je connais tes sentiments pour ma fille. Tu es un garçon exceptionnel, je peux le dire rien qu'en te regardant. Je suis certaine que tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour aider Lucy à suivre la meilleure voie pour elle ainsi que pour la totalité du royaume. Puis-je le faire ?

Natsu avait échangé un long regard avec la mère de Lucy, voyant la flamme de la vie brûler trop faiblement dans ses beaux yeux en amande. Puis il avait accédé à sa requête, portant son poing sur son cœur.

-_Parole de chevalier._

-Merci, Natsu.

Natsu chassa ces images de sa mémoire, faisant battre ses cils avec insistance. Le cœur serré, il retrouva le cadre actuel des choses. Ce n'était pas Layla Heartfilia qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment, mais Tim et Happy qui s'amusaient toujours avec le poisson juteux. Natsu n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler l'existence de ce lieu intime au petit page riverain mais apparemment cette idée n'avait pas gêné Happy qui l'avait guidé jusque là sans demander la permission à personne. Emerveillé par la beauté du jardin, Tim avait passé un long moment à s'extasier sur la diversité et sur l'aspect exotique des fleurs qui s'y trouvaient et le mécontentement qu'avait initialement ressentit Natsu en le trouvant là, avait rapidement été remplacé par un sentiment de camaraderie.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Happy, avertit le soldat d'une voix forte. Surtout quand il s'agit de poisson.

Tim leva un regard surpris sur Natsu, remarquant enfin sa présence. Ses iris bleus pétillaient de vitalité et son visage angélique était encadré par sa couronne de cheveux blonds et bouclés. Sa bouche se fendit en un grand sourire quand il reconnut le soldat magnolien.

-Natsu ! Tu as fini ton entraînement ?

Profitant de cette diversion, Happy prit appuie sur ses pattes avant et fit un saut impressionnant, attrapant dans sa gueule ouverte le poisson que Tim tenait toujours. Très content de lui, le chaton s'éloigna d'une démarche victorieuse en serrant son butin dans ses petits crocs. Natsu éclata de rire en voyant la mine éberluée du jeune blond.

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Pouffa-t-il.

Tim se joignit à l'hilarité de Natsu, l'air encore abasourdi par la prouesse de cette petite boule de poils bleus. Ils s'installèrent ensuite côte à côte sur les dalles chaudes du parterre tandis que Happy dégustait tranquillement son repas dans son coin. Natsu ferma momentanément les yeux et vida son esprit de toute préoccupation, laissant le soleil lécher agréablement la peau de son visage. C'était la fin de la journée et l'astre lumineux entamait son déclin célestiel. Rouvrant paresseusement ses paupières, il se tourna vers Tim qui semblait profiter de ce moment paisible lui aussi tout en regardant Happy dévorer son jouet comestible.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'aider ton prince à se préparer pour le dîner de ce soir ? Demanda Natsu avec curiosité.

-Je vais bientôt devoir y aller oui, avoua Tim en grattant le bout de son nez. Si je suis là c'est parce que tout à l'heure mon prince m'a permis de vaquer à mes occupations. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi vu que Maze était là pour lui faire essayer sa nouvelle armure.

-Mmm.

-J'espère vraiment qu'il va remporter ce tournoi ! S'exclama Tim en serrant les poings devant lui. Il est très doué, tu sais ? Il le mérite vraiment ! Et comme ça il pourra épouser la belle princesse ! Hier soir il m'a avoué que c'était la femme de ses rêves !

Natsu s'étrangla à cette information, fronçant le nez dans une grimace contrariée. Tim remarqua son changement d'expression et s'empressa de se reprendre.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, Natsu ! Je sais que toi aussi tu participes au tournoi. Et crois-moi ! Je veux que tu ailles loin toi aussi ! Mais c'est que...au final le but c'est quand même de voir mon prince Gray gagner, pas vrai ? Comme ça nos deux pays seront enfin en paix. C'est la meilleure voie à suivre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_« Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour aider Lucy à suivre la meilleure voie pour elle ainsi que pour la totalité du royaume »_

Natsu fronça les sourcils en écoutant l'écho de la requête de sa reine. La meilleure voie à suivre. Humph. Il s'agissait certainement de laisser Lucy épouser Gray et établir une union durable entre les deux nations ennemies. Et pourtant…Natsu ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le simple fait de voir Lucy danser dans les bras du prince étranger faisait bouillonner la colère en lui. Et il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup de gens s'opposaient secrètement au projet de Lucy, affirmant que ce n'était que le rêve utopique d'une fillette. Beaucoup rejetaient l'idée de s'associer au roi Erys qui leur avait déjà prouvé l'étendue de sa frivolité et de sa traitrise. Gray était son fils après tout, le sang de son sang. Pourquoi ferait-il mieux que son père ?

Mais Natsu devait avouer que la mauvaise image qu'ils s'étaient tous faite de Gray Fullbuster était peut être un peu éloignée de la vérité. Après tout, contrairement à Erys ou à son cousin Lyon, le prince riverain s'était montré des plus respectueux et convivial depuis son arrivée au château et cela malgré les piques permanentes que lui lançait le roi Jon dans chacun de ses propos ou de l'agitation qui avait eu lieu la veille lors de sa ballade à cheval avec Lucy. Bien peu de magnoliens s'approchaient de Gray et la plupart repoussaient grossièrement sa présence, créant des tensions parmi les membres de son escorte riveraine qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les insultes portées à leur prince. Mais Gray s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les animosités autour de lui, agissant toujours avec élégance et naturel comme s'il ne sentait pas la précarité de la situation.

S'étant lui-même montré irrespectueux envers Gray lorsque celui-ci lui avait tendu une main amicale après son affrontement avec Lyon, Natsu savait qu'il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus mais il s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à prendre la défense du prince durant les conversations où les membres de la garde se donnaient à cœur joie de le critiquer. C'était doublement étonnant en sachant que Natsu considérait Gray comme son rival pour la main de Lucy. Mais en l'observant chaque jour s'entraîner avec acharnement dans la grande salle et surtout en écoutant les histoires que Tim lui racontait sur lui, Natsu avait commencé à nourrir un certain respect pour son adversaire. N'allant tout de même pas jusqu'à l'apprécier, Natsu avait révisé son opinion sur Gray tout comme il l'avait fait à propos de Tim après s'être montré si agressif avec lui deux jours plus tôt. Qu'il considère Gray Fullbuster comme son rival ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il dû le détester. Après tout, le titre du riverain le plus détesté dans la liste noire de Natsu était déjà occupé par Lyon Bastia qui se l'était gagné haut la main et qui ne semblait pas vouloir y renoncer. Et c'est que le cher cousin de Gray continuait à se pavaner dans les couloirs du château comme s'il en était le maître, possédant un don désespérant pour se faire des ennemis parmi les magnoliens avec son arrogance insupportable et ses manières ridicules.

Natsu et Tim s'étaient découvert un point commun là-dessus lorsque le jeune blond avait avoué haïr le comportement de Lyon et ils s'amusaient parfois à imaginer les mauvais tours qu'ils pourraient lui jouer à lui ainsi qu'à son inséparable subalterne, Ren Akatsuki. Mais la plupart du temps, Natsu se limitait à écouter les récits passionnés de son nouvel ami au sujet du prince Gray. Le jeune soldat n'avait pas été long à comprendre que Tim portait une véritable adoration à son prince tant il paraissait animé en lui narrant chaque expérience qu'ils avaient partagée. Il décrivait Gray comme quelqu'un de sympathique, joyeux, aventurier et plein d'assurance au point que Natsu se demanda si Gray et lui n'auraient pas pu devenir de très bons amis dans d'autres circonstances. Tim citait aussi un certain Wallas et une Jubia mais il s'arrêtait particulièrement sur la personne de Wendy Marvell, son amour platonique. Natsu avait été très intrigué par cette fille dont Tim parlait avec tant d'affection et avait demandé des détails.

Le jeune page s'était alors répandu en soupirs amoureux pour sa belle qu'il décrivait comme une jolie nymphe aux longs cheveux bleus et au rire cristallin. Le voyant transi d'un amour d'adolescent, Natsu se reconnut en lui lorsqu'il avait son âge. A quatorze ans, Natsu passait effectivement ses moments de solitude à soupirer pour sa belle princesse, se demandant combien de temps encore il devrait tenir loin d'elle. En y repensant avec recul maintenant qu'il avait dix sept ans, Natsu se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi ridicule que Tim avec sa Wendy. L'amour était décidemment une maladie du cœur très répandue aux symptômes assez similaires d'un côté à l'autre de la frontière.

Lorsque le ciel commença à se teinter d'une lueur orangée, Tim se releva d'un bond, annonçant qu'il devait retourner auprès de son prince. Natsu le salua en lui claquant la main et Tim caressa rapidement le poil de Happy avant de filer à toute vitesse. Happy vint alors se blottir contre son maître resté assis par terre d'un air pensif.

-Miaouh ! Fit-il en frottant sa moustache contre son bras.

-Plus que quelques heures Happy…Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais enfin me battre pour celle que j'aime.

_« La meilleure voie pour elle ainsi que pour la totalité du royaume », _lui rappela une voix dans sa tête.

Natsu serra les poings, rejetant cette assertion. Il ne renoncerait pas à Lucy. Peu importait ce que les gens en pensaient. Il remporterait la victoire et mettrait un genou à terre pour demander sa main en mariage tout comme le roi Jon l'avait fait avec Layla Kendra lors du tournoi de la Fleur à Barvald. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner et il protégerait Lucy jusqu'à son dernier souffle comme il l'avait promis à son père adoptif, à sa défunte reine et à Lucy elle-même. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il le lui prouverait maintenant qu'elle était enfin revenue. Il avait passé ces cinq années de sa vie pour devenir plus fort dans l'espoir de devenir digne d'être son chevalier servant, de la garder de toute menace. Mais pas seulement…

Natsu attrapa un pan de son écharpe blanche à carreaux, la contemplant à la lueur rougeâtre du crépuscule. L'écharpe que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte douze années en arrière durant sa « première vie ». L'écharpe qui lui avait sauvée la vie lorsque celui qu'il considérait comme un frère avait tenté de le tuer.

Ce fut comme si Happy avait deviné que des nuages assombrissaient l'esprit de son maître car il se mit à lui lécher la main avec insistance avec sa petite langue rêche, réclamant son attention. Natsu se tourna vers lui et lui caressa les oreilles, tiré de ses cavillations.

-Heureusement que t'es là toi ! Se réjouit-il. Tu es le seul à savoir qui je suis vraiment ici. Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Ne va pas le raconter à Tim comme tu as fait pour le jardin !

-Rrrrr ! Ronronna innocemment Happy en arquant le dos sous les caresses.

-C'est ça ! Fais le mignon maintenant !

Attrapant le chaton dans ses bras, Natsu se mit debout et s'avança vers la sortie. Il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour se laver le visage et le dessous des bras puis il remplaça ses habits d'entraînement par une tenue mauve. Se regardant rapidement dans le miroir, il essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux roses sur sa tête sans succès. Happy, confortablement installé entre les draps de son lit, émit un sifflement ennuyé comme si cette situation lui paraissait comique. Et c'est que Natsu n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter de l'état de ses cheveux.

-Quoi ! Protesta le soldat en se tournant vers l'animal, embarrassé. J'ai le droit de vouloir être beau moi aussi !

En réponse, Happy se contenta de lui bailler au nez.

Ruminant sa contrariété, Natsu se dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de sa manie de communiquer avec son chat comme s'il pouvait réellement le comprendre plutôt que d'une envie soudaine de se coiffer. Enfin prêt, il quitta la pièce en laissant Happy roulé en boule en faisant la sieste, le ventre rempli par son repas poissonnier.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Est-ce que vous avez reconnu le blond et le brun de la salle d'entraînement? si non, je vous donne une piste. Dans le manga original ils ont des capacités semblables à celles de Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy... ;)<strong>

**Je sais que c'est cruel de vous faire patienter pour le début du tournoi et c'est pourquoi, avec ce double épisode, je vais mettre un terme à votre attente ^^ plus qu'un chapitre avant le début des épreuves!**


	29. L'ombre du passé

**Episode 29 : L'ombre du passé**

* * *

><p>Natsu rencontra beaucoup de gens dans les couloirs tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la Grande Salle mais ce fut pire une fois qu'il y parvint.<p>

En vue du tournoi de la paix, le château magnolien avait en effet accueilli grand nombre de spectateurs et d'aspirants à y participer. Alors que la capitale avait déjà dû gérer un nombre impressionnant d'entrées et de sorties avec l'enterrement de la reine et le retour de la princesse, le nombre de nouveaux résidents dans le château et dans toutes les auberges de la ville avait atteint une véritable apogée. Avec cette augmentation massive de la population, le Conseil du roi et le roi lui-même avaient de grandes difficultés à maintenir l'ordre public et à garder les caisses de l'état en règle, utilisant le Trésor royal avec prudence. Et c'est qu'en plus de la gestion du peuple et de la Cour, l'argent avait aussi été utilisé pour régler les frais de construction des différentes arènes où auraient lieu les épreuves du tournoi. Heureusement, le déferlement de cette vague humaine avait aussi signifié l'augmentation des bénéfices des échoppes, des bordels et de tous les commerces de la capitale. Ainsi, les membres du Conseil s'efforçaient de mener la situation de la meilleure manière possible.

Natsu haussa les sourcils en voyant que trois nouvelles tables avaient dû être ajoutées dans la Grande Salle ce soir là, placées en parallèle avec la longue table principale en bois de chêne qui était déjà quasi-entièrement occupée par les convives. Parmi le bourdonnement sourd des conversations qui se multipliaient de tous les côtés, Natsu reconnu un timbre familier.

-Natsu ! Ohé ! Natsu ! Par ici !

Le cherchant des yeux, le jeune soldat retrouva rapidement Loki attablé à leurs places habituelles. Il lui faisait des gestes de la main pour lui indiquer de le rejoindre. Natsu fut bousculé à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre son siège. Loki l'accueillit avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Yo ! Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir gardé la place !

-T'étais passé où ces derniers jours ? Lui répondit Natsu avec un air soupçonneux. Ne me dis pas que Leo a encore fait des siennes…

Loki éclata d'un rire amusé puis lui cligna un œil complice.

-Qui sait ?

Natsu se limita à secouer la tête, désespéré par l'attitude désinvolte de son ami. Loki passait la plupart de son temps à draguer et à se faire désirer et même si en tant que meilleur ami Natsu avait essayé de le remettre dans le droit chemin, il avait fini par abandonner, convaincu avec le temps que c'était une peine perdue.

-Alors ? Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour demain ? S'enquit Loki. Ça risque d'être difficile avec tout ce monde.

-T'inquiète ! Assura Natsu d'un air confiant. Je me suis entrainé à fond ! Je ne risque pas de me faire éliminer aussi vite.

-Bien sûr, confirma son ami avec un regard entendu. Après tout, il ne faut surtout pas que Gray Fullbuster te pique ta copine.

Loki avait baissé la voix en disant cette dernière phrase pour n'être entendu que par Natsu. L'effet fut immédiat. Natsu rougit instantanément, regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'avait laissé traîner une oreille indiscrète.

-Imbécile ! S'énerva-t-il avec un fil de voix. Personne ne doit savoir !

Loki leva un doigt fin devant ses lèvres.

-Bouche cousue, promit-il.

Natsu le fusilla d'un regard noir, agacé par sa façon de le taquiner. De tous ses compagnons, Loki était le seul à connaître la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Lucy. A force de rester ensemble, il avait effectivement fini par comprendre que ce que Natsu éprouvait pour son amie d'enfance était bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Cependant, Loki avait essayé de la lui faire oublier durant ses cinq années de célibat, lui assurant que cet amour ne lui ferait que du mal et qu'il devait au contraire profiter de sa jeunesse en faisant plusieurs rencontre plutôt que de s'arrêter à une histoire impossible. Mais malgré ses conseils, Natsu n'avait pas démordu de ses sentiments et Loki avait fini par le considérer comme une peine perdue à son tour.

L'arrivée du prince Gray et de son escorte dans la Salle mit un terme à leur conversation ainsi qu'à celle de tous les convives présents. Ce fut comme si un souffle d'air glacé avait étouffé la joie ambiante. Natsu vit Gray s'avancer avec légèreté dans sa tenue bleue superbe, encadré par Oul, Lyon et tous les riverains qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'à Magnolia. Le jeune brun salua les nobles à son passage, ignorant les regards mauvais et les remarques cinglantes qu'il déclenchait, et occupa sa place sur son siège honorifique des invités de marque, suivit de près par la Capitaine de sa Garde dont le visage n'était plus qu'un masque haineux. En effet, Oul ne supportait plus aucune injure portée à son prince. Elle semblait être sur le point d'éclater, ses joues gonflées d'indignation sous ses cheveux noirs coupés court.

Natsu lui-même se sentit très énervé par le comportement de ses compatriotes. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement fermer leurs gueules ? Ce tournoi était sensé apaiser les tensions et non en créer des nouvelles ! Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié que quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, Rivars avait le dessus dans l'affrontement qui opposait des deux nations ! S'ils s'acharnaient à agir de la sorte, rien ne garantissait que lorsque Gray retournerait chez lui, il n'engagerait pas à nouveau le conflit pour venger son honneur ! Natsu ne voulait peut être pas le voir gagner le tournoi mais il voulait au moins que cette occasion aide à engager des rapports plus diplomatiques entre Rivars et Magnolia comme Lucy le désirait tant. Ils étaient tous humains après tout ! Pourquoi les magnoliens et les riverains s'obstinaient-ils à ne pas s'entendre, nom de dieu ? Ce n'était pas impossible ! Lui le faisait bien avec Tim !

Et d'après le regard complice qu'il intercepta entre Loki et un membre de l'escorte riveraine, Natsu sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Il ne posa aucune question, mais il reconnut le riverain comme étant Maze, le forgeron qui avait accompagné Gray jusqu'ici. Intrigué, Natsu se demanda de quoi Loki pouvait bien le connaître.

Ce fut au tour de Lord Kendra de faire son entrée en compagnie de Kana et de plusieurs soldats barvaldiens. La barbe blonde du vieux Lord brillait avec élégance et ses yeux vifs lançaient des éclairs sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Ayant passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie tandis qu'il l'escortait, Natsu savait que sous cette apparence de vieillard grognon se cachait un homme bourru et sacrément drôle. Il avait fait rire Natsu plus d'une fois avec sa façon de râler à tout bout de champ. Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, Natsu en profita pour observer sa remplaçante au poste de garde du corps.

Vêtue d'une élégante tenue verte et ses cheveux bruns bouclant joliment derrière ses épaules, Kana Alperona était méconnaissable. Et c'est que d'habitude la guerrière était loin d'être un exemple du genre féminin. Buvant et rotant comme un homme, elle participait souvent à des concours de beuverie avec d'autres soldats à la constitution bien plus solide qu'elle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de remporter immanquablement la victoire ! Natsu se dit avec humour, que si le tournoi de la paix avait eu une épreuve basée sur l'alcool, elle l'aurait remporté sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Cependant Kana ne comptait pas participer au tournoi, peu intéressée par cet événement. N'arrivant pas au niveau d'Erza, Kana restait une guerrière admirable, et elle avait préféré s'abstenir de s'exhiber inutilement dans un acte d'une telle teneur.

Arrivèrent ensuite le roi Jon en compagnie de Panther Lili et de Mystogan, suivis de la princesse Lucy, escortée par Gildartz Clive. Natsu ouvrit grand ses yeux, s'arrêtant presque de respirer en apercevant la jeune fille. Elle était magnifique ! C'était le seul mot suffisamment fort pour décrire sa beauté resplendissante. Les cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval bouclée, le visage de Lucy rayonnait comme un soleil sous sa couronne de pierreries. Elle portait une longue robe aux reflets argentés et aux rubans couleur métallique qui la faisaient briller de mille phares comme une étoile vivante. De plus, le corset de son habit mettait en valeur sa poitrine ronde et généreuse qui s'attira beaucoup de regards approbateurs. Natsu fut quand à lui incapable d'en arracher ses yeux.

-Attention ou tu vas bientôt te mettre à baver, le prévint Loki avec amusement.

-La ferme ! Se défendit Natsu en rougissant malgré lui.

Dès que le roi souhaita un bon repas à tous ses convives et qu'il eut lancé une remarque acerbe à l'intention du prince Gray comme à son habitude, le repas fut servi. Le long des tables s'alignèrent des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Des vaches, des chèvres, des porcs entiers rôtis à la broche dont le gras juteux grésillait encore de la chaleur du feu. D'immenses plateaux de volailles fourrés aux fruits et aux noix. Des montagnes de viandes ruisselantes de sauce ou de préparations épicées. Des légumes de toute sorte qui croquaient et fondaient délicieusement sous la dent. Des cascades de vins, des torrents de bière. D'innombrables fromages, pains, fruits et friandises.

Natsu mangea à sa faim, affamé après tant d'heures d'entraînement intensif. A ses côtés, Loki s'en donnait à cœur joie avec le vin, papotant avec leurs voisins. Derrière eux, étaient assises à une table trois jeunes nobles de la Cour magnolienne qui, riant bêtement derrière leurs mains, se retournaient sans cesse pour admirer l'éloquence de Loki.

-Je crois que tu as un groupe de fans, chuchota Natsu à l'oreille de son ami.

-Mmm ?

Le jeune roux se retourna, l'air surpris, et les rires hystériques redoublèrent d'intensité. Natsu trouvait cette attitude enfantine complètement stupide mais connaissant son ami, il savait que Loki profiterait de cette occasion pour mettre en marche les rouages de son charme. Après tout, il était toujours disposé à faire un étalage de ses talents de séducteur.

C'est pourquoi, Natsu fut réellement choqué lorsque Loki se détourna de ces proies faciles, l'air totalement indifférent. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi était dû ce changement radical de comportement.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Ben rien, se justifia Loki.

-Justement ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?

Natsu posa une main sur le front de son ami, voulant vérifier sa température. Loki soupira, attrapant son verre du bout des doigts.

-Disons simplement que j'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions.

-Ah oui ? Et quel est le joli prénom de cette _nouvelle résolution _?

Natsu n'était pas dupe. Seule l'existence d'une proie bien plus appâtante pouvait désintéresser Loki d'autres filles. C'était sa façon d'être, il ne pouvait renier ses instincts de lover.

Loki le regarda d'un air mystérieux, sirotant lentement son vin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un tintement aigu l'interrompit. Le silence se fit peu à peu parmi les rangs de l'assistance, et bientôt toutes les têtes furent tournées vers le siège royal d'où Jon Heartfilia attirait leur attention en tapant son verre avec sa cuillère. Le roi se leva de toute sa hauteur, arborant fièrement sa couronne. Natsu le trouva énergique, presque joyeux dans sa tenue rouge. En tout cas il était bien différent de l'homme démoli qu'il était devenu après la mort de sa femme. Le retour de Lucy lui avait rendu la noblesse légitime de son titre.

-Mes amis, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous voilà arrivés aux portes de cet événement historique qui se déroulera dès demain dans notre belle capitale. Le tournoi de la paix ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir accouru pour y participer ou pour en être témoins, et je peux assurer aux uns comme aux autres que le spectacle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais n'oublions pas l'objectif principal de ce rassemblement: la mise à l'épreuve de notre jeune invité, le prince Gray Fullbuster.

Des chuchotements indiscrets accompagnèrent cette remarque. Natsu vit comment les visages des membres du cortège riverain se tendaient à ces mots. Cependant, Gray ne modifia aucunement son expression affable, ne quittant pas des yeux le roi qui le mettait au défi.

-Il devra faire preuve de beaucoup de talent et de volonté durant ce tournoi s'il veut être digne d'épouser ma fille, roucoula Jon. Nous pourrons mesurer par cette même occasion la force de celui qui deviendra un jour roi de Rivars. Nous verrons bien s'il sera à la hauteur. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas les vaillants participants au tournoi qui lui faciliteront la tâche !

Des ricanements et des sourires ravis traversèrent les rangs. Mal à l'aise, Natsu trouva cette attitude beaucoup trop orgueilleuse de la part des magnoliens. Il se mit soudain à souhaiter que Gray leur fasse une démonstration de ses techniques guerrières durant le tournoi qui les laisseraient bouche bée. Peut-être alors se mettraient-ils à le respecter comme il se devait.

Le silence se fit à nouveau lorsque Lucy se leva à son tour, levant son verre devant elle avec détermination. Elle était d'une beauté terrible lorsqu'elle parla d'un ton sans réplique.

-Souhaitons-lui bonne chance pour ce tournoi qui signera l'arrêt des conflits et qui marquera le début d'une nouvelle ère! Courage au prince Gray Fullbuster !

-Courage au prince Gray Fullbuster, reprit la Cour avec peu de conviction.

Les mots restèrent en travers de la gorge de Natsu.

Lucy cherchait par là à encourager Gray malgré l'animosité des siens. Elle s'efforçait de renverser le mouvement général, insistant sur la nécessité de cette alliance pour l'arrêt des tragédies centenaires qui avaient affligées leurs nations. Mais même en sachant cela, le soldat magnolien ne pouvait éviter de se sentir trahi par ces paroles. Lucy voulait que Gray remporte le tournoi pour le bien de tous, mais que désirait-elle vraiment ? Lorsque Natsu et elle s'étaient vu secrètement durant ces doux moments, échangeant ces longs baisers interdits, la jeune fille avait toujours parut partager ses émotions. Elle avait cette façon de se blottir contre lui et de lui sourire comme si elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde qui avaient convaincu Natsu de la sincérité de son amour. Mais voilà que ce projet de paix avait jeté un voile brumeux sur son cœur et qu'à présent elle le repoussait comme si elle voulait briser les liens qui les unissaient.

Depuis la fois où Natsu lui avait annoncé son intention de participer au tournoi, Lucy et lui ne s'étaient plus revu seul à seul. Il avait bien tenté de la voir mais la princesse était toujours trop occupée. Natsu savait que ce n'était qu'une façon de le maintenir éloigné et cela lui retournait les entrailles. Il mourrait d'envie de la revoir, de lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait, de caresser ses cheveux soyeux et sa peau douce. De l'embrasser et de la tenir dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser échapper. Et c'est que Lucy avait beau se tenir à quelques mètres de lui à peine, il avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner peu à peu, de lui glisser entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un courant. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, elle finirait par être hors de sa portée. Par trouver un nouveau refuge dans les bras du prince Gray.

Le mal qui torturait le cœur de Natsu empira lorsque le moment du bal arriva. L'orchestre joua un air joyeux que les nombreux couples de danseurs valsèrent allègrement et l'un d'entre eux s'avéra être Gray et Lucy, qui main dans la main, tournoyaient sans se quitter des yeux. A cette vue, Natsu oublia rapidement ses nouvelles considérations pour le prince étranger et serra les dents en mourant d'envie d'interrompre leur danse pour lui coller un poing sur le visage !

-Viens par ici toi ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien, mon pote !

Loki passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'attira vers un coin de la Grande Salle, le détournant de la piste de danse. Il le guida jusqu'au poste où se tenaient deux soldats magnoliens chargés de la surveillance ce soir là.

-Ever Green, Bixrow, les salua Loki. Vous profitez de la soirée?

Bixrow sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux dissimulés derrière le masque en fer de sa tenue de chevalier noir.

-Pas le temps pour faire le pitre. Faut bien que quelqu'un surveille vos arrières quand vous n'êtes pas en service, bande de faignasses ! Répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Natsu l'avait toujours trouvé un peu lugubre avec sa longue cape noire et son habitude de cacher la moitié de son visage, mais avec le temps il avait fini par l'apprécier. Tout comme sa partenaire au poste, Ever Green, qui malgré ses airs de femme fatale était une fille sympathique et joyeuse. Où en tout cas, elle l'était d'habitude. Mais ce soir là Natsu trouva un air inquiet à ses yeux marron derrière ses lunettes.

-Ça ne va pas, Ever ? S'enquit-il.

La jeune femme serra ses lèvres pulpeuses en une ligne étroite, détournant ses grands yeux.

-C'est son petit frère, Limsey, expliqua Bixrow avec sérieux. Il est partie pour sa première mission de reconnaissance avec la garnison pour la forêt de Meer il y a quelques semaines et elle n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Elle a beau poser des questions là-dessus, le roi Jon lui-même semble avoir perdu contact avec sa troupe. C'était un groupe de novices qui étaient censés faire leurs preuves pour intégrer les forces de la Garde Royale à leur retour. Mais on dirait bien que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu.

Ever Green baissa la tête, l'air dépité.

-J'espère juste qu'il va bien, murmura-t-elle.

-Rassure-toi, Ever, la réconforta Loki en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il n'y rien de bien dangereux à Meer. Il doit y avoir un problème avec les oiseaux messagers, c'est tout. Ce ne serait pas la première ni la dernière fois que ça arrive.

Ever leva l'éventail de ses longs cils noirs, légèrement ragaillardie par les mots du garçon.

-Ça doit être ça, oui.

-Je dois vous laisser…Je…J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour au cabinet…

Bégayant cette excuse improvisée, Natsu s'éloigna de ses amis étonnés, quittant la Grande Salle d'un pas titubant.

_Meer…Zeleph._

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le jeune garçon se laissa guider par son instinct sans savoir exactement où ses pas le menaient. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin son sens de l'orientation, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin de la reine, baigné par la lueur fantomatique de la pleine lune. Il resta là, muet et quiet comme une statue, tandis que son esprit était assaillit par une vague d'émotions contradictoires : peur, colère, tristesse, haine, frustration.

Qu'était devenu son frère corrompu durant ces onze dernières années ? Pourquoi Natsu n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de phénomènes anormaux le concernant jusqu'à présent ? Il avait pourtant passé chaque jour de sa vie depuis ses six ans à s'attendre à le voir arriver. A l'imaginer venir le pourchasser pour l'achever et répandre la terreur…

-Natsu !

Le jeune soldat se retourna, arraché à ses pensées par cette voix inquiète. Il retrouva Lucy derrière lui, qui dans sa robe argentée, paraissait défier la beauté surnaturelle de la lune. Il cligna des yeux, très surpris.

-Lucy ?

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, relevant le bas de ses jupons.

-Je t'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle en zigzaguant, expliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu étais très pâle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Natsu fut touché d'apprendre que malgré le manque d'attention dont Lucy l'avait affligé ces derniers temps, elle gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Il se força à sourire, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître sa panique.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, blagua-t-il. Je n'arrivais plus à marcher tout droit.

Lucy fit la moue, l'air peu convaincue. Mais elle accepta son mensonge.

-Natsu…Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages pour nous retrouver. Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué. On ne peut plus agir comme ça. Le prince Gray…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? L'interrompit inopinément le soldat.

Lucy rougit violemment, choquée par cette question inattendue. Mais Natsu n'en démordit pas, analysant sa réaction.

-Natsu, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît.

-Et moi ? Insista le garçon. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Lucy paraissait au bord des larmes, les yeux brillants comme deux étoiles égarées. Mais son regard se durcit lorsqu'elle lui donna sa réponse.

-Non.

Natsu étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.

-Menteuse, l'accusa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas à moi.

-Je ne mens pas, le contredit Lucy d'une voix tremblante. Il faut que tu m'oublie, Natsu. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble tous les deux. Même si tu remportais ce tournoi, il n'y a aucun moyen par lequel nous pourrions nous marier. Je ne peux pas t'aimer.

-Et pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici alors ? Demanda Natsu avec dureté. Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi si la seule chose que tu souhaite c'est épouser Gray Fullbuster ?

-Je ne fais pas semblant ! S'insurgea Lucy d'une voix suraigüe.

-Alors pourquoi Lucy ? Cria Natsu. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu m'aimais tout ce temps?

Lucy fondit en larmes, enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Natsu fut immédiatement envahi par la honte et le regret. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il finissait toujours par la faire pleurer alors que c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, la voir triste ! Mais quel idiot !

Il resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire pour rattraper sa maladresse et se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le gifle comme la dernière fois plutôt que d'entendre ses sanglots et de voir ses épaules tressauter.

-C'est de ma faute, renifla la princesse en levant ses yeux gonflés par les larmes sur lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Natsu. Tu dois me croire.

-Je sais, assura le garçon. Je sais mieux que personne, Lucy. Tu voulais bien agir. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et si tu n'avais rien proposé, la guerre ferait certainement encore rage entre Rivars et Magnolia. Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour ne pas voir tes bonnes intentions. Mais je t'aime, Lucy. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je veux me battre pour toi. Je veux devenir digne de demander ta main. Mais pour ça il faut que je sache si tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Je n'oserais pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin si tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi.

Séchant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, Lucy s'avança d'un pas et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu me connais trop bien, Natsu, soupira-t-elle d'un air las. Alors puisque je suis incapable de te mentir, je ne vais plus essayer de faire semblant. Je suis prête à épouser le prince Gray pour le bien de Magnolia. Mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer à l'espoir que tu sois mon champion.

Natsu sentit son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea longuement la jeune blonde, la joue brulante à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché avec ses lèvres. Il eut un mal terrible à contenir ses envies dévorantes de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces mais il se retint, sachant que cela n'arrangerait rien. Ils restèrent donc face à face, bercés par les bruits nocturnes des hiboux et des grillons.

-Cet avenir est possible, Lucy, promit-il avec douceur. Cet avenir où je remporte le tournoi, où tu deviens ma femme et où la paix avec Rivars est quand même conservée. Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble.

Lucy grimaça à ces mots comme s'ils ne la rassuraient pas le moins du monde.

Mais Natsu était déterminé. Dans quelques heures à peine il pourrait lui prouver sa détermination à elle ainsi qu'à toute la Cour magnolienne. Il ne s'arrêterait devant rien ni personne. Pas même devant la menace sourde de Zeleph. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était entraîné si longtemps après avoir perdu les pouvoirs puissants qu'il avait hérité des enfants de la forêt lors de la tentative d'assassinat de son frère de cycle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu apprendre à se battre en tant que chevalier humain comme lui avait enseigné celui qui lui avait redonné espoir, Alexandre Dragneel. Désormais, il ne ferait plus face à la menace de Zeleph en tant que Capitaine de la Garde Magnolienne comme il l'avait toujours projeté, mais en tant que futur roi de Magnolia aux côtés de Lucy. Il tiendrait sa promesse de la protéger elle ainsi que la totalité des royaumes humains.

_Tiens bon, mamie Polyussica ! Je serais bientôt en mesure d'affronter le démon. Je m'occuperais de Zeleph une bonne fois pour toutes avec ou sans pouvoirs magiques !_

* * *

><p>Trop absorbés par leur conversation, Lucy et Natsu ne remarquèrent pas la petite silhouette qui s'était faufilée à l'intérieur du jardin à la suite de la jeune fille, et qui à présent les espionnait d'un regard bleu incrédule, caché derrière un grand pot de fleurs. Et c'est qu'en venant là haut chercher la veste qu'il y avait oubliée ce jour même, Tim Waves ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir son nouvel ami magnolien en compagnie de la princesse Lucy qui deviendrait bientôt l'épouse de son prince. Se sentant profondément trahi, Tim serra les poings en réalisant qu'il s'était laissé embobiner par l'amant de Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

Les choses ne resteraient certainement pas comme ça... Tim n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser Natsu évincer son cher prince dans ce tournoi. Désormais, les choses ne seraient plus comme avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoh! oO la situation se complique! espérons seulement que tout ça ne se tranformera pas en une catastrophe sans issue...mouhahahaha! XD <strong>

**prochain épisode: _le tournoi! (ALELUIAH! x)_**


	30. Le tournoi

**Episode 30 : Le tournoi**

* * *

><p>Lucy regarda ses mains couvertes de sang avec une fascination horrifiée. Le liquide tiède et gluant coulait le long de ses doigts et traçait des sillons écarlates sur ses poignets et ses avant-bras. Une flaque de ce même sang qui n'était pas le sien se répandait par terre près de ses pieds. La princesse sentait l'hystérie croître en elle tandis que ce spectacle morbide se jouait devant elle. Un cri déchirant naquit dans son épine dorsale, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se rua vers sa bouche. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle se prépara à proférer ce cri terrible. Mais il resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.<p>

_-Lucy ! Calme-toi, Lucy ! Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._

La jeune blonde se retourna et se retrouva soudain au bord du lac de ses rêves où elle avait rencontré Gray bien avant de le connaître réellement. Perplexe, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Le décor était brumeux et mystérieux. Le lac était semblable à un gigantesque miroir à la surface lisse et immobile. Mais malgré tout, ce cadre lui était familier. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Cette simple vue suffit à calmer son angoisse. De plus, la flaque de sang à ses pieds avait disparu. Ses mains étaient de nouveau propres.

Pour s'assurer qu'aucune trace de ce fluide vital n'était restée imprimé sur sa peau, Lucy s'approcha du lac et scruta son reflet. Elle était pâle et ses yeux étaient dilatés par la peur mais il ne restait plus aucune trace de ce cauchemar qui avait teinté son sommeil d'une couleur rouge sang.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Interrogea-t-elle en se retournant à demi._ Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici ?_

Gray Fullbuster se trouvait derrière elle, l'air aussi confus qu'elle. Il s'avança jusqu'à ses côtés au bord du lac et s'assit en tailleur, les sourcils froncés.

_-Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer…Tu étais…En train de faire un mauvais rêve. C'est comme s'il s'était déversé en moi à travers toi. J'ai ressentit ta panique. J'ai tout fait pour te sortir de là et d'une certaine manière j'ai réussi à te ramener à la réalité. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens puisque nous sommes toujours en train de rêver. Mais je crois que notre lien se fait de plus en plus fort. C'est la première fois qu'on maintient une conversation aussi cohérente et aussi longue durant un de nos rêves partagés. _

Gray sourit en faisant ce constat. Malgré son teint blafard il paraissait vraiment joyeux. Lucy grimaça.

-_Je suis désolée. A cause de moi tu as passé une mauvaise nuit alors que tu devrais te reposer pour les épreuves de tout à l'heure._

-_Une nuit passée à tes côtés ne peut pas être une mauvaise nuit à mes yeux,_ sourit Gray d'un air enjoué. _C'est comme si je venais de remporter une première épreuve. Celle de t'arracher à cet horrible cauchemar. Tu sais à qui appartenait tout ce sang ?_

_-Non,_ nia Lucy en entourant ses jambes repliées avec ses bras_. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir non plus._

Gray posa une main sur son épaule et Lucy frémit en sentant son contact comme s'il était réel. Même dans leur songe, les mains de Gray conservaient leur douceur. C'était déconcertant.

_-N'ai pas peur Lucy. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là. Je veillerais sur ton sommeil._

* * *

><p>Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans le silence de sa chambre elle pouvait encore entendre les murmures rassurants de Gray dans son oreille. Elle sourit. Grâce à lui elle avait pu se reposer en paix quelques instants. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait sauvée. Mais Lucy ne pouvait éviter de se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été le simple fruit de son imagination. Après tout, les rêves qu'elle avait partagé avec Gray jusque là n'avaient jamais été aussi réalistes. Et puis ce sang… Si ses rêves étaient aussi réalistes, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'une tragédie allait bientôt se produire ? Avait-elle eu un avant gout d'une catastrophe imminente ?<p>

Lucy frissonna à cette seule pensée.

Chassant ces cavillations inquiétantes, la jeune princesse se leva et tira les rideaux mauves de ses fenêtres. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, illuminant le ciel sombre d'une couleur orangée. Enfin, le jour du début du Tournoi de la Paix était arrivé. Comme à l'accoutumé, le tournoi durerait trois jours. Ensuite, son destin ainsi que celui de sa nation serait dicté par le résultat de cet événement. Si Gray l'emportait, elle l'épouserait et ensemble ils établiraient pour la première fois dans la mémoire humaine une paix véritable entre Magnolia et Rivars. Si non…

A nouveau Lucy secoua la tête pour disperser ses idées, s'interdisant de considérer cette alternative. Mais elle eut beau mettre tout son cœur à sa toilette et à sa coiffure, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Natsu la veille au soir. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait qu'il remporte le tournoi. Que c'était lui qu'elle souhaitait épouser par-dessus son devoir envers la couronne. Lucy s'en mordait les doigts. Elle n'aurait jamais dû réagir aussi spontanément ! Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas fléchir ! Mais cela avait été trop douloureux de voir la trahison et la douleur dans les yeux de Natsu. Elle avait bien essayé de lui mentir en lui assurant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais sa voix s'était brisée et elle n'avait pu continuer à prétendre le contraire.

C'était vrai. Elle aimait profondément Natsu depuis de nombreuses années. Il était son meilleur ami et son premier amour. Sa simple présence suffisait à la combler de bonheur, ses sourires faisaient chavirer son cœur et ses baisers la consumaient de passion. Elle souhaitait l'épouser de toutes ses forces, partager sa vie avec lui et trouver un autre moyen de maintenir cette paix avec Rivars. Mais d'un autre côté…l'idée de devenir la femme du prince Gray et de veiller ensemble à la cohésion de leurs contrées ne lui paraissait plus si insupportable. Après tout, Gray était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête. Et ils étaient liés d'une façon unique et magique. De plus, ses mains étaient si douces…

Lucy finit par s'entailler la lèvre à force de la mordre. Elle suçota sa blessure en grognant. Ces réflexions la rendaient folle. Elle aimait Natsu mais elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de Gray ! Quel genre de personne pouvait se sentir attirée par deux personnes à la fois ? C'était mesquin ! C'était contraire à la morale ! C'était indigne !

Se dévisageant dans la glace, Lucy fronça les sourcils en se trouvant froide et manipulatrice à jouer avec les sentiments de ces deux garçons remarquables. Que lui trouvaient-ils à la fin ? Elle ! Qui était incapable de prendre les rennes de ses propres émotions !

-Ma princesse ? Vous êtes déjà levée ?

Cette voix pourtant douce fit sursauter Lucy. Se tournant vers Nana qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, la jeune blonde inspira profondément par le nez pour empêcher les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux de couler.

_Gracieuse et forte. Gracieuse et forte_ !

Elle s'était promis d'être à la hauteur de son titre et c'est ce qu'elle ferait ! Peu importait la sensation d'avoir mille épines plantées dans le cœur ! Une femme de sang royal ne pouvait se laisser aller aux badinages amoureux d'une adolescente !

Tandis que Nana prenait le relais et qu'elle s'appliquait à coiffer et apprêter sa jeune princesse, la femme de chambre se montra plus joyeuse et bavarde que d'habitude. Lucy fut reconnaissante des efforts que faisait son amie pour apaiser son chagrin en essayant de la distraire avec des banalités. Et c'est qu'elle avait beau rester droite et inexpressive, des larmes perlaient encore dans ses grands yeux marrons, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Mais grâce à l'attitude optimiste de Nana et à sa propre volonté, Lucy put finalement ravaler ses larmes et porter fièrement sa robe verte aux longs volants de soie et sa couronne de princesse.

Escortées par Gildartz, Lucy et Nana prirent la direction de la Grande Salle qui était bondée de monde et elles s'y attablèrent pour un bref petit-déjeuner. Les conversations allaient bon train parmi les convives et l'excitation générale était presque palpable. Cette effervescence était bien sûr due au tournoi qui était sur le point de débuter. Lucy ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas trouver Gray et son escorte à table. Le jeune prince devait effectivement être en train de se préparer pour le moment crucial. Elle espéra que lui aussi avait pu trouver du repos malgré les interférences de son cauchemar. Enfin. Si jamais cela s'était réellement produit !

Après un discours d'ouverture du tournoi de la part du roi Jon, la foule prit le chemin de l'arène où se déroulerait la première épreuve. Le site avait était installée dans la périphérie de la capitale dans un grand espace dégagé de la campagne. A cheval sur Eclair et Toupie, Lucy et Nana s'y rendirent entourées de chevaliers et de piétons qui lançaient des éclats de rire et des exclamations bravaches en vue du spectacle à venir. Hypnotisée par les bruits et le mouvement uniforme de cette foule brinquebalante, Lucy se laissait emporter par le flot massif qui se pressait dans les rues de la capitale. Nobles et villageois étaient tellement impatients que c'est à peine s'ils remarquaient la présence de la princesse parmi eux. Lucy put ainsi se sentir comme un membre anonyme de son peuple pendant quelques instants, un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à Saals et de n'être plus qu'une jeune brune aux soucis mondains. Une adolescente comme une autre qui n'avait pas à supporter le poids de la couronne.

-Restez près de moi, ma princesse, la rappela à l'ordre une voix grave. N'oubliez pas les incidents récents qu'il y a eu avec les villageois.

Arraché à sa rêverie, Lucy cligna des yeux en regardant Gildartz qui s'efforçait de se maintenir à sa hauteur tout en se frayant un chemin sur son destrier blanc. Il avait raison. Les villageois avaient beau se montrer enthousiastes en vue du tournoi, ils avaient peu avant exprimé leur mécontentement quand à la présence du prince Gray parmi eux. Cette réunion réjouissante pouvait rapidement virer en une nouvelle manifestation de leur colère. Lucy amenuisa donc l'allure d'Eclair et s'adapta à la démarche chaloupée de Toupie près d'elle. Nana paraissait étourdie à la vue de tous ces gens venus de toutes parts pour participer ou témoigner l'événement. Le bruit des conversations, des sabots et des pas sur le trottoir; l'odeur de pain grillé, de crinière de cheval et de sueur humaine; la chaleur ambiante. Tout cela enchantait les sens de Lucy tandis qu'ils déroutaient la pauvre femme de chambre.

Mais Nana n'eut pas à supporter ça longtemps car ils atteignirent assez vite les barrières qui délimitaient l'arène circulaire et gigantesque où se dérouleraient les premières épreuves. Gildartz mena la jeune princesse jusqu'aux gradins royaux où se tenaient déjà son père et son grand père Bran ainsi que les membres du Conseil entourés par quelques membres de la Garde Royale, comme Panther Lili, Mystogan, ou encore Kana, qui assuraient leur escorte. Des estrades circulaires avaient été disposées tout autour du terrain pour le reste du public et elles étaient déjà noires de monde. Lançant des regards ébahis tout autour d'elle, Lucy accepta la main chevaleresque de Mystogan qui l'aida à se hisser jusqu'à son siège honorifique auprès du roi.

-Vous êtes belle à ravir, ma princesse, la complimenta le beau garde avec un sourire.

Lucy lui rendit un sourire hésitant, trop abasourdie par l'ampleur de l'événement pour pouvoir formuler une réponse courtoise. Et c'est que Lucy avait beau avoir assisté à plusieurs événements officiels durant sa vie à la Cour, jamais elle n'avait participé à un agroupement d'une telle envergure. Nobles, commerçants et paysans confondus scandaient à pleins poumons les noms des participants qu'ils soutenaient. Tous souriaient de toutes leurs dents, impatients de voir les combats débuter. Et Lucy sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à ses acclamations, la gorge soudain très sèche, en se disant que bientôt son destin serait scellé.

-Mon cher roi ! Ma belle princesse ! Gentes dames et bons messieurs ! Je vous demande votre attention !

Les conversations s'interrompirent à ces mots lancés d'une voix forte et assurée. Le silence se fit parmi les rangs de l'assistance et tous dévisagèrent le héraut qui se tenait au milieu de l'arène. Vêtu d'une tenue d'une vive couleur rose et ses cheveux courts tombant sur son front, le jeune blond écartait bras et jambes dans une attitude quelque peu comique pour attirer l'attention des spectateurs. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir capté les regards de la foule, il se racla bruyamment la gorge et parla d'une voix où perçait un grand enthousiasme.

-Voici venu le jour coooolll tant attendu ! Le jour du Tournoi de la Paix !

Son cri joyeux fut accompagné par les applaudissements et les sifflements du public. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Lucy tambourina au rythme des claquements de plusieurs centaines de mains. Le jeune blond leva les mains au ciel pour demander le silence.

-Je me nomme Jason et j'aurais l'honneur d'assurer la présentation du déroulement de ces trois jours d'épreuves à cette occasion ! Reprit-il fièrement en levant le nez au ciel. Ce matin nous sélectionnerons comme il se doit les participants qui accèderont aux prochaines étapes ! Pour cela les candidats devront remporter le jeu de la _mêlée_ ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, la mêlée est un simulacre de bataille pendant laquelle, plusieurs chevaliers, piquiers, piétons et archers ayant préalablement liées des alliances en fonctions de leurs origines communes ou de leurs affinités sur le terrain, s'affronteront par équipes. L'objectif est de désorganiser et de culbuter un maximum d'adversaires et de rester sur pieds jusqu'à l'annonce de la fin de l'épreuve ! Tous les candidats tombés à terre, blessés ou inconscients, seront éliminés sur le champ ! La seule règle : il est interdit de tuer ou de blesser trop gravement les autres candidats et ceux qui ne respecteront pas cette norme seront à leur tour disqualifiés et sévèrement pénalisés ! Maintenant ! Place aux divertissements ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Veuillez applaudir bien fort nos vaillants candidats !

Alors que le public partait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Lucy sentit son ventre se nouer. Plus d'une centaine de participants affluèrent dans l'arène. Tous arboraient fièrement les couleurs et les blasons de leurs régions d'origine sur leurs habits ou sur leurs boucliers. Une grande partie d'entre eux affichaient simplement le blason de la fée bleue de Magnolia mais d'autres portaient la sirène bleue de Lamia, une région centrale de Magnolia; le cheval bleu de Pegasus, située à la frontière de Rivars; le cœur bleu inversé de Mermaid, une riche zone marchande; le quatre bleu de Cerberus, la zone frontalière avec Barvald; ou encore le serpent bleu de Sabertooth, une région bien éloignée de la capitale, en lisière de la vaste forêt de Meer et en partie délabrée par le temps. Lucy eut même la surprise de reconnaître le trèfle à quatre feuilles vertes de Barvald sur plusieurs candidats. Son grand père avait donc finalement invité quelques uns de ses bannerets à se joindre au tournoi.

Parmi tous ces écussons familiers, Lucy reconnut aisément l'aigle rouge de Rivars qu'arborait Gray sur son heaume. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle dans sa rutilante armure dont la surface polie reflétait les rayons du soleil, le faisant ressembler à un astre lumineux. Ses cheveux noirs de jais brillaient eux aussi d'une teinte bleutée et même à cette grande distance, Lucy sut qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Gray s'avança aux côtés de son cousin, Lyon Bastia, et il s'aligna avec les autres participants face aux tribunes royales en tenant son casque sous son bras.

Lucy entendit les cris joyeux de Jason qui s'adonnait à une introduction rapide des candidats mais elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce prince magnifique qui la dévisageait de ses yeux sombres.

_« Je veux remporter ce tournoi de la paix pour pouvoir gagner une place à tes côtés »._

La jeune fille frissonna au souvenir de ces mots. Hypnotisée, elle ne broncha pas lorsque le nom de Gray Fullbuster fut annoncé et qu'un sentiment de malaise se répandit dans les tribunes tandis que l'escorte riveraine du jeune homme comblait le silence par de véritables vociférations d'encouragements. Elle ne bougea pas non plus à l'annonce de plusieurs dizaines de noms d'autres cadidats, immergée dans l'encre des pupilles de Gray, incapable de s'en détourner. Elle trouva dans ses yeux la complicité qu'ils avaient partagée dans son rêve peu avant. Il avait donc réellement eu lieu. Lucy le lisait en Gray. Il l'avait réellement arrachée de son cauchemar. Leur lien se faisait plus fort.

Nana l'arracha à sa contemplation lorsqu'elle couina quelques mots animés à son oreille.

-C'est au tour des nôtres ! Se réjouit son amie.

-Voici les membres de la Garde de notre cher roi Jon Heartfilia ! S'écriait Jason, excité comme une puce. _Elfman Strauss !_

Le public accueillit chaleureusement le nom du candidat et Elfman, avec sa bonhomie habituelle, leva ses poings massifs en l'air et lança un véritable rugissement de guerre.

-IL EST TEMPS DE COMBATTRE COMME DE VRAIS HOMMES !

Lucy distingua parmi les beuglements déchaînés de la foule, les voix aigues de deux jeunes filles aux cheveux argentés qui se levèrent d'un bond au cri du soldat et qui agitèrent leurs bras vers lui avec joie.

-Bonne chance grand frère Elf! Cria celle qui avait les cheveux courts en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix.

S'inclinant sur son siège pour mieux les distinguer, Lucy écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les deux sœurs Strauss, Mirajane et Lisanna, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans. Elles étaient très grandes et très belles dans leurs robes de dentelles bleues turquoise qui rehaussaient la couleur claire de leurs yeux ! Lucy se promit de les saluer plus tard dans la journée. Elle les avait toujours beaucoup appréciées. Surtout la plus âgée, Mirajane, avec qui elle avait maintenu une très bonne relation au cours de ses visites répétées à la capitale. Quand à Lisanna, Lucy ne l'avait rencontré qu'à deux reprises étant donné qu'à l'époque la jeune fille avait une santé fragile et qu'elle ne supportait pas très bien les inconforts du long voyage jusqu'à la capitale depuis la ville d'Akuma dans la région de Mermaid. Lucy en avait néanmoins conservé un très bon souvenir. Mirajane et Lisanna étaient effectivement très douces et amicales et en les voyant si unies, à une époque Lucy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur envier d'avoir une sœur constamment à leur côté. Etant fille unique et devant suivre la formation stricte d'une princesse, la petite Lucy s'était souvent sentie seule en comparaison des deux jeunes nobles. Mais avec le temps elle avait réalisé que Nana exerçait le rôle d'une grande sœur pour elle et cette jalousie avait disparu.

-_Luxus Dreyar !_ Continua Jason.

-LUXUS ! Cria une autre voix. Vas-y ! Prouve leur ta puissance!

Lucy haussa les sourcils en trouvant Fried Justin non loin de l'estrade sur sa droite qui, les étoiles dans les yeux, encourageait son camarade avec ardeur auprès de Bixrow et d'Ever Green. Ces quatre là avaient toujours été très unis et Justin paraissait nourrir une véritable adoration pour le grand blond à la mine peu amicale et à la carrure imposante qu'était Luxus. Ce dernier se limita à hocher la tête comme si ces présentations lui paraissaient une véritable perte de temps. Lucy admira une fois de plus la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son visage et qui rendaient ses traits encore plus imposants. Et comme toujours, elle se demanda comment il avait pu recevoir une blessure à la forme aussi singulière.

La jeune princesse se tourna discrètement vers Makarov Dreyar, un membre du Conseil du roi, et scruta son visage du coin de l'œil. Luxus étant son petit-fils, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'encourage lui aussi avec entrain mais le vieil homme resta impassible. Vêtu de sa cape bleue et sa couronne de cheveux blancs entourant son crâne dégarni, il se limita à afficher un sourire imperceptible sous sa moustache blanche.

-_Natsu Dragneel ! _Annonça Jason.

Lucy retint sa respiration tout en regardant le jeune soldat. Il était beau à couper le souffle dans sa légère armure dorée. Ses cheveux roses dressés sur sa tête, il souriait largement en levant la main pour saluer l'assistance. Mais son regard brillant s'arrêta sur Lucy et il s'inclina sur son cheval pour la saluer respectueusement. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait beau se forcer à ne pas montrer de favoritisme envers aucun candidat, elle lui rendit son hochement de tête avec élégance, l'encourageant muettement.

-Courage, Natsu ! S'écria à nouveau Lisanna en se remettant debout.

-BEAU GOSSE ! PETIT COQUIN ! SOSI D'APOLLON !

Choquée par ces compliments inattendus, Lucy se tourna vers Loki qui, quelques rangs plus loin, criait ces âneries à pleins poumons. Un jeune brun aux yeux gris-bleus que Lucy reconnut comme étant l'un des riverains accompagnants Gray, se tenait aux côtés de Loki. Il leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant ses encouragements farfelus et il essaya de le faire taire sans succès car Loki esquivait ses mains et s'acharnait à lancer des obscénités hilarantes. Nana et Lucy ainsi que nombre d'autres assistants rirent joyeusement en l'entendant vociférer de tels hors-sujet tandis que Natsu rougissait à vue d'œil en pestant comme un diable.

-_ERZA SCARLET !_ Beugla Jason avec un peu plus d'entrain. Toujours aussi coooolll !

Ce fut une véritable explosion générale. Erza leva son épée scintillante pour répondre à l'euphorie régnante. Avec sa chevelure plus flamboyante que jamais, Titania s'attirait les faveurs du public de son air digne et sérieux. Après tout, elle était devenue une véritable légende vivante et Lucy elle-même l'admirait sincèrement par sa force et son caractère imposant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Lucy remarqua le regard fier de Mystogan à l'intention de la terrible guerrière et une fois de plus elle fut touchée par la tendresse évidente de leur relation. Elle espérait simplement que l'un d'entre eux finirait bientôt par briser la glace et par avouer ses sentiments pour l'autre. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle-même se serait empressée de faire si elle avait été dans leur situation.

Les présentations s'allongèrent encore quelques minutes et vint finalement le tour des derniers chevaliers se trouvant dans les rangs. Jason, dont la voix paraissait être sur le point de se briser à force de crier sans arrêt, se plaça face à trois chevaux noirs dont les chevaliers arboraient le serpent bleu de Sabertooth et les signala à tour de rôle tout en les nommant.

-Et voici pour finir, les trois participants venus tout droit des terres lointaines de Sabertooth : _Sting Eucliffe_, _Rogue Cheney_ et _Rufus Lore_ !

Les acclamations qui suivirent ces trois noms furent plus brèves et discrètes que les précédentes et c'est que personne n'avait jamais encore aperçu ces trois jeunes chevaliers aux allures étonnantes. De plus, des rumeurs de malédictions et de mauvais augure planaient encore sur les terres de Sabertooth et sur la forêt de Meer qui les entouraient et les gens avaient beau ne plus croire en la véritable essence de la magie depuis bien longtemps, ils avaient néanmoins prit l'habitude d'éviter cette zone et leurs habitants par précaution.

Intriguée par cette ambiance inquiétante qui s'était soudainement installée, Lucy plissa les yeux pour détailler avec attention ces trois chevaliers inconnus. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait d'armure mais plutôt des tenues quelques peu extravagantes.

Le dénommé Sting Eucliffe qu'avait signalé Jason portait en effet une petite veste bleue bordée d'un plumage blanc, de long gants noirs qui montaient par dessus ses coudes, un pantalon blanc et noir retenu par des bretelles ainsi que des bottes en cuir sombre au dessous doré. Il avait les cheveux blonds dressés sur sa tête et une balafre transversale barrait son sourcil droit. Rogue Cheney avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs qui dissimulaient son expression froide et son regard indifférent. Il portait une chemise blanche au col montant sous une longue cape noire frappée du sceau du serpent bleu. Il tenait son épée attachée à son bassin par une ceinture blanche et portait des bottes marron sous son pantalon noir. Pour finir, Rufus Lore était celui qui était vêtu de la façon la plus hétéroclite. Portant un grand chapeau rouge aux plumes roses qui lui retombaient dans le dos, il cachait ses yeux derrière un bandeau également rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur sa chemise blanche aux longs volants ainsi que sur son veston rouge sombre. Ses bottes hautes en cuir noir, recouvraient le bas de son pantalon gris.

Clignant des yeux d'un air perplexe, Lucy ne fut pas la seule à trouver ces tenues on ne peut moins adaptées à l'épreuve de force à venir. Son père lui-même haussa un sourcil étonné. Puis Jon Heartfilia se mit debout, portant dignement sa couronne pour annoncer le début de la mêlée.

Le groupe de participant se divisa immédiatement en plusieurs équipes. Les combattants alliés se rangèrent en rangs serrés de tous les côtés et sans préavis, ils chargèrent les uns vers les autres. Se mordant la lèvre, Lucy vit les couleurs ennemis se fondre en une masse humaine de combattants. Elle entendit les tintements des épées se rencontrant dans un baiser d'acier, les coups des masses frappants les boucliers, les sifflements des flèches ratant leur cible de peu. L'arène de jeu se transforma en un véritable champ de bataille sous les yeux ébahis du public. Les candidats s'affrontaient avec un acharnement non feint à tel point que Lucy se mit à craindre que la règle interdisant les coups mortels ne fut trop mince. C'était bien trop dangereux !

Ne distinguant plus personne, Lucy vit les chevaliers et les piétons faire demi-tour pour un deuxième assaut. Des corps inconscients gisaient déjà à terre mais d'autres s'y ajoutèrent rapidement tandis que les adversaires s'éjectaient mutuellement de scelle et tombaient lourdement à terre dans un fracas retentissant. Des combattants isolés s'affrontaient individuellement et parmi eux, Lucy distingua Erza qui affrontait un arrivant de Lamia. La jeune fille le reconnut aisément et c'est que Jura Neekis avait été invité plus d'une fois à la Cour en tant qu'invité d'honneur du roi Jon. Avec sa carrure des plus impressionnantes, son crâne dégarni et sa longue barbe noire qui serpentait depuis son menton jusqu'à la moitié de son torse, Jura était un ancien guerrier à l'aspect imposant et calme. Il affrontait la longue épée d'Erza avec un bâton de bois dont le bout semblait être une boule de cristal verte. Néanmoins, son arme s'avéra être bien plus solide qu'elle ne semblait l'être étant donné qu'il arrêta à plusieurs reprises les estocades de l'épée adverse. Beaucoup suivaient attentivement ce duel terrible entre ces deux combattants de haut niveau.

Lucy, elle, préféra chercher du regard les deux garçons dont le sort lui était les plus essentiels. Elle survola avec angoisse les divers combats et essaya de distinguer l'armure de Gray ou les cheveux roses de Natsu. Mais les lignes adverses ondulaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, créant un tableau flou de couleurs dansantes et un vent de panique parcouraient les chevaliers qui se retrouvaient isolés et encerclés d'ennemis.

Lucy vit rapidement Elfman et Luxus qui, se battant côte à côte, faisaient face à une dizaine d'adversaires qui s'étaient ligués contre eux. Ne fléchissant pas, Elfman grondait tout en faisant jouer ses muscles saillants tandis que Luxus agitait son épée dans tous les sens pour faire reculer ses ennemis. Luxus désarma l'un d'entre eux d'un coup de poing dans le nez qui l'envoya s'écraser à terre et en renversa un autre en lui arrachant des mains les rennes de son cheval et en bousculant la pauvre bête. Elfman éclata de rire lorsqu'un jeune blond lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre en cherchant à le démonter et, retenant la jambe du malheureux entre ses mains énormes, il tira dessus et le jeta en l'air vers un autre adversaire qui tomba à son tour.

-BRAVO ! Bravo Elfman ! Criaient à l'unisson Lisanna et Mirajane.

Lucy continua à chercher, la panique l'emportant peu à peu sur ses autres émotions.

Elle trouva Lyon Bastia aux prises avec deux candidats qui arboraient le quatre bleu de Cerberus. Le jeune riverain se battait avec élégance, tournoyant son épée autour de lui et tenant en respect ses ennemis aux sourires tordus, sa cape blanche immaculée. Ses adversaires quand à eux paraissaient peu soucieux de leur apparence avec leurs tenues grises et trouées. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre leur attitude et celle des bandits que Nana, Gildartz et elle avaient dû affronter lors de leur traversée de la frontière entre Barvald et Magnolia. Les territoires de Cerberus avaient toujours été les plus difficiles à gérer dans Magnolia en raison du nombre surprenant de délinquants et de bandits qui s'y abritaient. Lucy avait aussi ouï dire que c'était des gens provenant de cette région qui avaient attaqué le village de Mystogan lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle ne les tenait donc pas en très haute estime et elle avait beau trouver le cousin de Gray hautain et arrogant, elle espéra qu'il pourrait les vaincre. Ce qu'il fit finalement sans même avoir taché sa cape, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, avant de se lancer prestement vers un autre adversaire.

Lucy scruta l'arène de plus en plus accidentée par les corps allongés sur le sable. Avec cette seule épreuve, plus de la moitié des candidats seraient éliminés dès le premier jour. Son père n'avait pas exagéré en affirmant que ce tournoi serait d'une grande difficulté… Une peur nouvelle s'immisça dans les pensées de Lucy.

_Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont tous les deux à terre ! _Se demanda-t-elle avec frayeur.

Si jamais aucun des deux ne remportait le tournoi tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Gray rentrerait à Rivars après une défaite cuisante qui pourrait même empirer leurs relations futures et Natsu aurait perdu l'occasion de se montrer digne d'elle. Et peu importait à Lucy si quelqu'un d'autre remportait ce tournoi. Elle n'accèderait jamais à épouser un autre que Natsu ou Gray ! Elle avait déjà assez de mal à envisager deux alternatives possibles alors elle refusait d'en envisager une troisième !

Mais sa peur disparue lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la silhouette de Natsu parmi les candidats. Elle soupira, profondément soulagée de le trouver indemne en plein milieu de l'arène. Mais elle comprit assez vite que cet état de fait pouvait changer à tout moment. En effet, Natsu était encerclé par les trois mystérieux garçons de Sabertooth. Sting, Rogue et Rufus lui tournaient autour comme s'il s'agissait de prédateurs ayant finalement pris au piège leur proie et qu'ils se pourléchaient à l'idée du festin qui les attendaient. Natsu de son côté, restait alerte, Faith levée devant lui. Il ne laissait transparaître aucun signe de peur ni d'intimidation et suivait les mouvements de ses adversaires autour de lui, les muscles tendus et le poing étroitement serré sur son arme.

Horrifiée, Lucy sut qu'il était en danger. Ces trois chevaliers n'étaient pas comme le reste des candidats. Ils dégageaient une aura menaçante et leur sourire était plus mauvais que nécessaire pour un événement comme celui-ci. C'était comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement. Comme s'ils comptaient prendre plaisir à le mettre hors combat.

-Natsu…, murmura Lucy avec un fil de voix, saisie de peur.

Nana attrapa sa main comme si elle avait ressentit sa détresse et Lucy la serra avec anxiété. Ils voulaient blesser Natsu ! C'était bien trop évident dans leur façon de le cerner comme des charognards affamés. L'image cauchemardesque de ses mains recouvertes de sang repassa fugacement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et déglutissant sa salive, elle se sentit défaillir. Et si tout ce sang appartenait à Natsu ? Etait-elle sur le point de le voir succomber à une attaque fatale ?

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Lucy ne fut même pas capable de proférer un cri d'avertissement lorsque Sting, Rogue et Rufus se jetèrent en même temps sur leur cible, se préparant à déchiqueter Natsu dans leurs griffes.

* * *

><p><strong>O_O Natsu court un vrai danger ! Mais qui sont ces chevaliers sombres à l'écusson du serpent bleu ? Que veulent-ils ? Enfin ! Je me suis lancée dans la rédaction du Tournoi ! Je m'excuse du retard mais c'est que je tenais à réunir tous les éléments nécessaires avant de vous raconter le déroulement de cet événement ^^' . Je vous promets d'être moins longue pour ma prochaine publication ! <strong>

**En tout cas, je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être surpris par la suite ;) mouhahahahahaha!**


	31. Ennemis ou alliés

**Episode 31 : Ennemis ou alliés ?**

* * *

><p>Gray suffoquait dans son armure d'acier. Le matériel avait beau être aussi solide et léger que la réputation de Muric Dickon le promettait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'emmagasiner excessivement la chaleur du soleil qui frappait avec toute son intensité. Gray n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner son casque qui malgré sa beauté et son utilité évidente, faisait bouillir sa tête comme s'il avait eu la bêtise de l'introduire dans une cheminée allumée ! De plus, les assaillants du prince riverain s'enchainaient les uns derrière les autres comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas lui laisser un seul instant de répit et la fatigue gagnait peu à peu Gray tandis que son dos ruisselait de sueur.<p>

Il avait finit par descendre à bas de sa monture après le deuxième assaut général, préférant garder les pieds à terre pour ne pas risquer d'être renversé et donc disqualifié à cause d'un déséquilibre quelconque. Se retrouvant dos à dos avec son cousin, Gray avait vaillamment combattu ses adversaires auprès de Lyon et ensemble ils avaient réussi à déjouer les intentions d'un bon nombre de candidats qui semblaient être décidés à les faire éliminer à tout prix. Gray avait été agréablement surpris en voyant que Lyon tenait sa parole de l'aider dans ce tournoi et que malgré leur rivalité sempiternelle, il avait joint son épée à la sienne pour lutter comme des frères d'armes. Après tout, les deux garçons s'entraînaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années et ils se connaissaient parfaitement sur le terrain de combat. Ils pouvaient donc facilement deviner leurs pensées et synchroniser leurs mouvements contre leurs opposants. Mais, pris ainsi dans le feu de l'action, les deux cousins avaient finalement été séparés et à présent Gray se défendait de son mieux de cette vague déferlante d'ennemis.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'épreuve, mais à la raideur de sa nuque et des muscles de ses bras, il espéra que la fin de la mêlée serait annoncée sous peu.

-Mais voilà notre cher prince Gray ! S'exclama ironiquement un nouvel ennemi en levant sa hache devant lui. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas. Tu n'es rien que l'engeance de ce sale Erys et tu ne mérite que mordre la poussière!

Gray fronça profondément les sourcils, les narines dilatées d'indignation. Il en avait assez de se montrer tolérant face aux critiques incessantes des magnoliens ! Il en avait assez d'être sans cesse comparé à un père à qui il ne souhaitait pas du tout ressembler! Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait en faire autrement, il leur montrerait sa volonté avec sa victoire ! Il ferait ravaler son sourire à cet impertinent et à tous ceux qui partageaient son opinion !

-Qui êtes vous pour juger ce que je mérite ou non ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Gray dévisagea l'homme trapu de petite taille qui lui faisait face. Malgré sa stature diminuée, sa musculature était bien développée sous les bandages blancs qui recouvraient son torse et les articulations de ses gants noirs étaient recouvertes de petits bouts de métal qui brillaient d'une couleur rougeâtre. Son menton était démesurément grand et une barbe noire et pointue y avait été taillée. Sous ses mèches de cheveux ramenées en arrière sur son crâne, le bonhomme avait deux petits yeux globuleux injectés de sang et un large sourire découvrait deux rangées de dents carrées. L'homme lança un cracha jaunâtre sur le sable près des bottes de Gray et lui répondit tout en jouant avec le manche de son arme.

-Null Puding. Tel est mon nom. Retiens le bien, petit prince, car c'est celui de l'homme qui va mettre un terme à tes ambitions sur ces terres et sur l'intérieur des cuisses de la princesse!

Très choqué par ces propos, Gray se glaça sur place tandis que Null Puding s'avançait rapidement et abattait son hache sur lui comme s'il voulait le trancher de part à part. Mais le jeune brun se reprit et interposa son épée à la dernière minute. Il dévia son attaque et envoya la hache se planter lourdement dans le sol terreux. Gray assena un coup de pied à son adversaire, qui s'efforçait de récupérer son arme logée dans le sable, mais Null le freina avec le dos de son bras et frappa le genou de Gray avec son autre poing recouvert de métal. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et le prince dut serrer étroitement les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Il recula en boitillant sous le coup de la douleur, se demandant s'il lui avait fracturé le genou.

-C'est tout ce que sait faire un futur roi riverain ? Pouffa Null en arrachant son arme de son trou. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Gray Fullbuster !

Null passa à l'attaque, obligeant le jeune brun à reculer devant le double fil tranchant de son hache. Malgré sa petite taille, il était rapide et puissant et il arrivait à prédire les gestes de Gray avec une facilité insultante. Il ne cessa pas de railler le titre immérité de principauté du jeune brun et de dénoncer les intentions malpropres de Gray tout en prenant l'avantage dans leur confrontation. Le prince ne put quand à lui que défendre sa position de son mieux, pestant intérieurement à chacune des insultes de Null.

-Avec si peu de virilité tu ferais mieux de me laisser m'occuper de la jolie princesse ! Lui conseilla le petit homme avec un sourire écœurant. Il n'y a pas de doute que je saurais mieux y faire !

Aiguillonné par la fureur et la douleur, Gray se lança à ces mots sur son adversaire et lui envoya une série d'attaques qui força Null à lui céder du terrain tout en le maintenant suffisamment occupé pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne permettrait pas à ce vaurien de manquer de respect à Lucy ! Le simple fait de l'entendre proférer de telles infamies lui retournait les tripes ! Il lui clouerait le bec !

Sans relâche, Gray continua à faire virevolter son arme devant lui comme Oul le lui avait si bien enseigné. L'épée bougeait instinctivement dans ses mains sans qu'il n'eu nul besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une suite de pas de danse qu'il avait mémorisés à force de les répéter. A cet instant, le jeune prince ne faisait plus qu'un avec son acier et il frappa, frappa encore et encore tandis que son adversaire perdait son assurance.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, le petit homme tenta de le repousser en faisant tournoyer son lourd instrument autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à faucher les jambes du jeune prince. Gray sauta avec agilité pour l'esquiver et retomba sur le manche de la hache, l'arrachant des mains de son adversaire sous son poids. Avec un sourire triomphant, Gray frappa violemment le visage déconcerté de Null avec le pommeau de son épée en l'envoyant à terre, sonné.

-C'est moi qui suis déçu de ta virilité, Null Pudding ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Le jeune brun s'efforça de retrouver son souffle, ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et des élancements douloureux lui rappelant sa blessure à la jambe. Mais soudain il releva les yeux en écoutant les cris de joie de ses compatriotes riverains sur les gradins. Ce fut avec un étonnement encore plus grand que Gray vit comment quelques magnoliens impressionnés par sa prestation se joignaient timidement aux criards et le félicitaient eux aussi. Etait-il enfin en train de s'attirer leur respect ?

Envahi par la joie de cette petite avancée, Gray oublia momentanément la chaleur qui l'étouffait et la douleur lancinante à son genou. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur les tribunes et trouva enfin le visage de Lucy. Elle était pâle comme un linge et affichait une expression déconfite, figée d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait et Gray se retourna pour suivre son regard. Non loin de là, Natsu Dragneel affrontait les trois soldats de Sabertooth qui avaient capté l'attention de Gray durant les présentations. Et c'est que l'ambiance pesante qui avait suivi leur introduction parmi les rangs du public ne lui avait pas échappée. Pinçant les lèvres, le jeune prince prit une décision.

Le genou l'élança à chaque pas tandis que Gray s'avançait en trottinant en direction du garde magnolien. Il repoussa brutalement les deux assaillants qui se mirent en travers de sa route. Gray ne comprit pas exactement ce qui le poussait à se précipiter vers Natsu ainsi. Peut-être était-ce le regard inquiet de Lucy. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de l'amitié nouvelle que Tim semblait lui porter. Mais au fond de lui Gray savait que c'était une raison bien plus égoïste. Après tout, le jeune riverain avait remarqué le talent et l'esprit combattif de Natsu dans la salle d'entrainement. Mais surtout, il avait été interpellé par son attitude défiante. D'abord surpris par cette intensité dans son regard, Gray avait fini par apprécier la rivalité ardente que le soldat magnolien semblait lui vouer. Il tenait à l'affronter personnellement ! Et pour cela il ne pouvait permettre que Natsu fût éliminé dès le premier jour.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du combat, Gray comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Natsu était couvert de blessures qui saignaient abondamment, assombrissant ses habits d'une couleur pourpre par endroits. Où étaient passés les juges ? Pourquoi personne n'intervenait-il ? Les blessures infligées à ses adversaire ne pouvaient être que superficielles d'après le règlement ! Mais ces trois chevaliers s'amusaient à le blesser cruellement, deux d'entre eux l'attaquant pour le distraire et le troisième appliquant une nouvelle coupure sur sa peau dès qu'il lui tournait le dos.

-HE ! Intervint Gray, furieux. A quoi vous jouez tous les trois ? Ce que vous faites est contre les normes !

Le blond présenté comme étant Sting Eucliffe éclata d'un rire sonore en le regardant.

-Ils peuvent se les mettre où je pense leurs normes à la con ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, prince de pacotille ! Et puis personne n'a enfreint le règlement. Il est toujours en vie que je sache.

Avec une montée vertigineuse de rage qui se transformait en adrénaline dans son organisme, Gray fut saisit par une envie démangeante d'écraser son poing sur le visage de Sting pour effacer son sourire narquois. Cependant, avant qu'il n'eu pu esquisser le moindre geste, Gray vit comment Natsu levait l'épée de son père devant lui et s'attaquait au blond avec une puissance impressionnante malgré les blessures qui étaient dissimulées au public sous ses habits et ses protections dorées. Dès qu'il frappa, le brun, Rogue Cheney, et celui au chapeau de plumes, Rufus Lore, se jetèrent sur Natsu par l'arrière pour le blesser une nouvelle fois. Mais ils n'y parvinrent pas à cette occasion car Gray interposa le fil de son épée et les repoussa d'une forte secousse. Dos à dos contre Natsu, Gray plissait les yeux en défiant ses nouveaux adversaires.

-Si vous comptez jouer à ça alors laissez moi me joindre à la fête, dit-il d'un ton lugubre qui démentait la légèreté de ses propos.

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Demanda Natsu d'une voix rauque par-dessus son épaule, son dos agité par ses halètements d'air compulsifs.

-J'ai cru comprendre que pour surmonter cette épreuve il fallait nouer des alliances selon les intérêts de chacun, se justifia Gray avec un haussement d'épaules. Et actuellement il est dans mon intérêt d'éliminer ces trois ordures de la course ! Qu'en dites-vous, Natsu ? Voulez vous faire équipe avec moi pour cette fois?

Natsu et Gray échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Le prince riverain perçut dans les yeux du soldat une lueur empreinte à la fois de respect et de défiance. Ce regard était bien différent de ceux que lui adressaient à l'accoutumé les autres soldats magnoliens. C'était comme si Natsu le considérait comme son égal et non comme une menace étrangère. L'héritier d'Alexandre Dragneel brulait d'envie de se mesurer à lui d'égal à égal. Définitivement, Gray avait lui aussi très envie de le combattre dans une prochaine épreuve ! Il sentait que ce serait un affrontement des plus intéressants.

-Juste pour cette fois alors, accepta Natsu à contrecœur.

Gray eut un sourire amusé en remarquant l'animosité dans sa voix. A l'évidence il n'était pas aisé pour Natsu de laisser ses envies de combattre Gray de côté. Mais il s'abandonna à l'évidence de la nécessité de cette collaboration.

-Humpf ! Fit Rufus en pointant son épée vers le cœur de Gray. Vous ne devriez pas vous immiscer dans les querelles qui ne vous concernent pas, prince Gray. La portée de nos agissements échappe à la compréhension d'un simple humain comme vous. Peu importe la couleur de votre drapeau, peu importe l'importance de votre titre. Il existe des vérités dont vous ignorez complètement l'existence et vous feriez mieux de conserver cette douce ignorance tant que vous le pouvez.

Gray haussa un sourcil étonné, tenant toujours son épée devant lui en position d'attaque.

_Il a bien dit « un simple humain comme vous » ?_ S'étonna-t-il._ « Douce ignorance » ? Non mais de quoi il parle ce taré ?_

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, dit-il avec suffisance. Et je ne…

-Vous savez qui je suis, l'interrompit inopinément Natsu.

Ce n'était pas une question et aucun des trois chevaliers qui leur faisaient face ne prit la peine d'y répondre. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Gray retint son souffle, interloqué par le ton grave qu'avait prit Natsu et par la tension de son dos qu'il sentait derrière lui. Assourdi par cette bulle de silence, Gray n'entendit qu'à peine les tintements des épées des combats qui se poursuivaient autour d'eux et les cris incessants de la foule dans les gradins.

Le changement d'expression radical qui s'effectua sur les visages de leurs adversaires le laissa bouche bée. Alors qu'ils avaient précédemment affiché une froideur cruelle et un mépris souverain à l'encontre de Natsu, ils plissaient soudain leurs yeux solennellement, hochant la tête à l'unisson.

-Bien que toi-même semble l'avoir oublié, articula Sting sans desserrer les dents. Combien de temps encore comptes-tu jouer au gentil petit soldat ? Le moment est venu. Et tu te trompe si tu crois être en sécurité tapi dans ces terres.

-Nous sommes venu pour te rappeler qui tu es et quel est ton destin, ajouta Rogue, les yeux brillants. Désormais, tu devras assumer le rôle que tu as fuis toutes ces années.

-Je n'ai pas fuis ! Protesta Natsu en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux. Mais c'est que…_Il_…

-Nous savons tout, le coupa Rufus. Malgré ce que tu as dû longtemps penser, Polyussica et toi n'êtes pas les derniers à avoir hérité de l'ancien jurement.

-Vous connaissez Polyussica ? Natsu paraissait abasourdi.

-Et nous te connaissons toi aussi, confirma Sting. Nous avons mis du temps mais nous avons fini par te trouver, Natsu.

Confus, Gray tournait son regard d'un visage à l'autre sans comprendre le moindre mot. De quoi parlaient-ils à la fin ? Ils disaient connaître Natsu mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés pour autant d'essayer de le tuer quelques secondes plus tôt !

-Ohé ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ce charabia ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes vous attaqué si sauvagement à Natsu ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les quatre hommes semblèrent se rappeler de sa présence. Ce fut la première fois de son existence que Gray se sentit complètement ignorant. C'était comme s'ils connaissaient une vérité essentielle qui lui échappait et qu'ils préféraient lui cacher.

-Disons que nos méthodes n'ont pas toujours été très délicates, répondit finalement Rufus. Nous étions en train de le mettre à l'épreuve. De vérifier s'il est digne du rôle qu'il devra assumer.

Cette explication n'avait en aucun cas éclaircit l'esprit de Gray mais bien au contraire. Les sourcils froncés, il sentit son agacement croître. De quoi Natsu devait-il se montrer digne ? Et de quel droit osaient-ils justifier leur violence par une excuse aussi plate ?

Natsu parut partager son impatience car il s'avança soudain et parla d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Peu importe les raisons qui vous poussent à m'attaquer ainsi. Je ne vous connais pas et je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi. D'autre part, ce tournoi n'est ni le lieu ni le moment adéquat pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Je suis navré mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'emporter. Alors peu importe vos raisons, je vais devoir vous écarter de mon chemin !

Gray se tourna vers Natsu, le regard écarquillé. Il était impressionné par la détermination qui brulait dans ses yeux et par ses paroles débordantes d'assurance. Ainsi, Natsu comptait remporter le tournoi…Humph ! Intéressant !

-Prince Gray ! L'appela le soldat magnolien sans même se retourner. Il est temps de prendre les armes !

Gray sourit de toutes ses dents. Définitivement ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Sans un mot, il leva son épée devant lui et fit face aux mines abasourdies de Rufus et de Rogue. Mais la surprise fit rapidement place à la colère dans leurs yeux. Un combat acharné débuta alors. Gray contra l'épée de Rufus tandis que Rogue et Sting s'attaquaient à Natsu. Gray dut user de toute son adresse et de toute son ingéniosité pour parer les attaques véloces de son adversaire. Mais peu à peu il eut l'étrange sensation que ses sens s'estompaient, que ses reflexes s'engourdissaient. Et c'est que chacun des mouvements fluides de Rufus était accompagné par un froufroutement duveteux des plumes roses de son chapeau qui distrayait étrangement Gray, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effet hypnotique. Mais, les pieds fermement plantés au sol, le prince redoubla d'effort tout en secouant cet étourdissement qui le déconcentrait.

L'épée de Rufus avait un long fil d'acier d'une finesse étonnante qui créait un tintement harmonique lorsqu'il rencontrait sa propre épée. Cette mélodie vibrante avait un effet soporifique sur Gray qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à repousser. Mais quelle était cette façon de combattre à la fin ? Il avait la désagréable impression d'être sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque, totalement étourdi.

Rufus afficha un sourire suffisant sous son masque rouge tandis que Gray s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits, la tête bourdonnante de plumes et de notes aigus.

-Je vous avez prévenu, petit prince, murmura le chevalier de Sabertooth d'une voix apaisante. Tout ça vous dépasse largement. Vous n'êtes pas de taille dans un univers que vous méconnaissez.

Gray tomba soudainement à genoux, la pointe de son épée plantée dans le sol de l'arène. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, lui provoquant des nausées vertigineuses, et c'est à peine s'il distingua la silhouette de Rufus tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui, le sol tanguant sous ses genoux. Il papillota des yeux, tentant désespérément de dissiper cet engourdissement qui l'attirait inévitablement vers le sol.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Ragea Gray en sentant une sueur froide couvrir son dos. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible ? Quelle est cette magie ?_

-Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous abandonniez, continuait Rufus, sa voix résonnant de plus en plus près. Vous avez perdu.

_Perdu ? Non ! Surement pas !_ S'insurgea Gray. _Tu n'es pas le seul à être déterminé à gagner Natsu ! Je…Je ne baisserais pas les bras aussi facilement ! _

Luttant contre une force invisible, Gray s'obligea à se lever. Chacun de ses muscles protestait en vue de cet effort, ne demandant qu'à se reposer et à se laisser aller à l'effet tranquillisant que Rufus semblait avoir instillé en lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais malgré la résistance de son corps, Gray ne cessa de contracter ses muscles défaillants, de bouger ses membres ankylosés. Ce phénomène n'était possible que grâce à l'acharnement obstiné de sa volonté. Les dents étroitement serrées, le jeune brun puisa dans les tréfonds de ses forces, visualisant le visage de la princesse pour laquelle son cœur se refusait à cette défaite.

_Lucy !_

Le regard flou et les jambes tremblantes, Gray réussit finalement à faire face à un Rufus totalement éberlué.

-Comment as-tu réussi à… ? Bégaya Rufus, les yeux arrondis par l'incrédulité. C'est… C'est impossible !

-Tu as peut être raison en disant que je ne comprends pas tes méthodes, s'arracha Gray, la respiration lourde en faisant un effort surhumain pour simplement tenir debout. Et il y a peut être bien des choses que j'ignore encore. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de perdre contre toi !

Jamais Gray n'avait trouvé aussi lourde son épée ni son armure et ce fut dans un cri déchirant qu'il se lança sur Rufus, qui paraissait figé d'horreur, et qu'il l'abattit à terre d'un terrible coup de poing dans la machoire en y laissant ses toutes dernières forces. Regardant son ennemi déchu dont le visage était contorsionné par la douleur, Gray tenta de reprendre son souffle. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr et il se dit qu'il devait afficher une grimace similaire à celle de Rufus. Mais malgré cela il restait vainqueur dans ce duel. Il n'avait pas fléchit face aux méthodes malpropres de son ennemi.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Gray se sentit défaillir. Cette fois, lorsque son corps fut vidé de toute force et qu'il commença à chuter à terre, il ne put rien faire pour essayer de se reprendre.

_Oh non !_ Se lamenta t-il intérieurement._ Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !_

Quel dommage ! Il allait perdre finalement ! Et d'une façon bien stupide qui plus est. Sa victoire n'avait pas empêché sa défaite en fin de compte.

_Lucy…_

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de tomber. Clignant des yeux pour disperser le voile flou devant ses yeux, Gray vit Natsu auprès de lui qui le tenait discrètement par le bras. Les traits du soldat étaient graves sous ses mèches de cheveux roses.

-Natsu…, commença le prince dans un fil de voix.

-C'est pas la peine de me remercier, l'interrompit brusquement le garçon. Vous m'avez aidé, je vous ai rendu la pareille. On est quitte maintenant.

Gray distingua au sol les silhouettes de Sting et de Rogue derrière Natsu. Ainsi, ils avaient tous les deux remporté leur combat… Gray éprouva un profond respect pour le soldat qui l'empêchait de tomber à terre et d'être disqualifié en cette épreuve.

Un sifflet retentit soudain dans l'arène et les bruits des tintements d'épées s'interrompirent de toutes parts. Gray étrécit les yeux, essayant de visualiser la silhouette colorée de Jason, le héraut royal, tandis qu'il s'avançait à grand pas dans l'arène.

-Voici venu la fin de cette première épreuve ! Annonça le blond de sa voix forte et emplie de vitalité. Les performances des candidats on été plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres ! Sur 170 participants, il n'en reste désormais plus que 68 ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort les gagnants du jour !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement parcouru l'assemblée. Gray sentit ses tempes vibrer douloureusement à ce bruit assourdissant et commença à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux mais malgré la faiblesse inexplicable qui envahissait son corps, la poigne de Natsu était ferme sur son bras. Il ne fléchit donc pas, son cœur battant très lentement dans sa poitrine.

-Vous allez vous en remettre, lui chuchota Natsu d'une voix réconfortante. Je connais ce sort. Vous auriez dut tomber au sol inconscient instantanément. C'est un sort puissant. Mais puisque vous avez réussit à le déjouer, il devrait vite se dissiper.

Gray descella une trace d'admiration dans la voix de son allié temporaire et, faisant abstraction du fait que Natsu avait des connaissances étranges, il fut envahi par une vague de reconnaissance. L'idée de poursuivre les deux jours suivants du tournoi dans cet état second avait en effet effrayé le jeune brun.

-Il est temps maintenant de soigner ces valeureux combattants après ce spectacle alléchant ! Criait Jason. Nous nous retrouverons ici-même demain matin pour la prochaine étape qui s'annonce toujours aussi coooooolll !

Des équipes de médecins et d'aides soignantes s'éparpillèrent dans l'arène, prenant en charge les blessés et transportant des hommes inconscients sur des brancards. Certains s'approchaient déjà de Gray et de Natsu lorsque Sting parla d'une voix rauque tout en se redressant.

-Natsu, sache que tu as largement dépassé mes expectatives. Même ainsi, te battant comme un simple guerrier humain, tu es parvenu à dépasser tes limites. Nous nous reverrons bientôt et la prochaine fois ce sera en tant qu'alliés. Après tout nous partageons un ennemi commun et ce n'est pas un ennemi que nous puissions vaincre seuls.

Rogue et Rufus avaient rejoint Sting et tous les trois dévisageaient Natsu avec intensité pour une raison qui échappait à Gray. Malgré la défaite qu'ils avaient essuyée et les égratignures et les bleus qu'ils affichaient, leurs regards réverbéraient une lueur d'enthousiasme déconcertant. A son grand étonnement, Gray vit comment Natsu leur adressait un large sourire dénué de la moindre rancune.

-Très bien ! Se réjouit-il. A la prochaine alors ! Une fois que j'aurais gagné ce tournoi on aura tout le temps du monde de discuter de tout ça. Je pense que je vais vous préférer en alliés qu'en ennemis. Vous m'avez vraiment donné du fil à retordre tout les trois!

Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres des trois chevaliers et Sting et Rogue se retournèrent sans un regard en arrière, refusant l'aide des médecins qui leur proposaient leur service à leur passage. Rufus quand à lui resta un moment immobile, regardant Gray droit dans les yeux.

-Je me demande ce que le destin vous réserve, petit prince, sourit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Peut être que vous aurait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire vous aussi finalement…

Il se retourna, les plumes de son chapeau dansant derrière lui et fit un rapide geste d'adieu par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître avec ses deux acolytes. Natsu et Gray les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence, leurs paroles résonnant dans leurs oreilles.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen pour le retard ^^' je suis partie 2 semaines en Inde finalement et c'était vraiment magique ! pas le temps de publier ! mais le moment culminant approche ! Natsu ou Gray ? la réponse dans bientôt x) et merci pour les coms ! ça fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	32. Un avenir commun

**Episode 32: Un avenir commun**

* * *

><p>-Enfin! On y est arrivé.<p>

Levy soupira profondément en apercevant au loin les murs du château de la capitale. Le voyage depuis la forêt de Meer lui avait parut interminable.

Gajeel arrêta son étalon près du sien et émit un grognement satisfait.

-Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Mais il est un peu tard pour rejoindre le château maintenant. Il fera bientôt nuit. Nous devrions chercher une auberge pour ce soir.

-Mais! S'insurgea Levy en se tournant vers lui. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre! Zeleph…!

-Tu n'es pas en état de convaincre qui que soit de l'existence de cadavres ambulants ni de démons antiques Levy, l'interrompit fermement le soldat. A te voir dans cet état, il y a encore moins de chances qu'ils portent le moindre crédit à nos paroles. Nous nous reposerons d'abord. Zeleph ne va quand même pas envahir Magnolia en une nuit!

Malgré le ton léger que Gajeel voulut donner à sa plaisanterie, Leva afficha une moue contrariée. Mais elle ne s'opposa pas à son raisonnement, sachant qu'il était dans le vrai. Elle avait beau ne pas s'être regardée dans un miroir depuis plusieurs jours, elle se doutait que sa fatigue et sa souffrance causée par la blessure de l'Ombre devait transparaître sur son visage. Elle avait cru pouvoir mieux récupérer après avoir trouvé le repos dans les bras de Gajeel durant son sommeil mais à présent ces images horribles qui auparavant hantaient ses nuits, la guettaient aussi le jour. Il lui suffisait maintenant de fermer les yeux pour voir le regard écarlate de Zeleph, les cris de sa mère résonnaient parfois à ses oreilles dans le silence, ses yeux fatigués lui jouaient des tours et lui faisaient deviner des Ombres dans chaque coin ténébreux. Son quotidien était devenu une véritable séance de torture psychologique et même les réserves de médecines amoindries de Polyussica ne paraissaient plus pouvoir soulager sa souffrance. Même sa cicatrice à l'épaule avait prit un aspect des plus inquiétants dernièrement. C'était comme si le venin de cette coupure se propageait peu à peu dans son organisme.

_Levy…_

Tout en s'avançant vers le village auprès de Gajeel à la lueur du crépuscule, la jeune fille s'obligea à cligner des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision constamment brouillée et secoua la tête pour chasser ce susurrement obsédant de ses pensées. Elle avait un mal fou à rester simplement concentrée sur ce qui l'entourait et son cheval se déviait souvent de sa trajectoire à cause de son inattention.

Gajeel ne fit aucun commentaire mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle le voyait dans la raideur de ses traits et à la tension de ses muscles. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à la voir tomber à bas de son cheval à tout instant et qu'il se tenait prêt à réagir en conséquence.

Levy eut un sourire las. Elle qui voulait qu'il la considère comme son égale, ce n'était pas dans cet état de faiblesse qu'elle risquait d'y parvenir.

Ils atteignirent enfin les premières lumières de la ville. Des lampes d'huile et de grands candélabres éclairaient de longues galeries qui étaient terriblement bondées de monde. Levy et Gajeel eurent bien du mal à se frayer un passage entre la cohue animée. Des groupes d'hommes en âge mûr titubaient bras dessus bras dessous de taverne en taverne, une coupe de bière à la main et le nez rougit par l'alcool; des femmes vêtues légèrement se tenaient sensuellement dans les angles de rues, cherchant des yeux un client potentiel; des couples de jeunes gens couraient d'un côté à l'autre en se tenant par la main dans de grands éclats de rire; des enfants se faufilaient entre les gens, tenant de longs bâtons en bois en guise d'épées ou des tenues en laine imitant des armures.

A plusieurs reprises, Levy se sentit défaillir, bousculée de tous les côtés par cette masse humaine. Elle se sentait à la fois opprimée par tant de chaleur corporelle, et frissonnante avec la fraicheur de la nuit. Toutes les silhouettes qu'elle percevait n'étaient plus que des Ombres menaçantes aux dents pointues et aux griffes acérées. Elle avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et de fuir en hurlant mais ses jambes pouvaient à peine la porter et sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, la désorientant complètement.

Gajeel mit un terme à son supplice en lui attrapant la main et en l'attirant vers un portique lumineux. Il lui prit les rennes de son cheval de ses mains moites et l'aida à s'assoir sur une petite butte de foin.

-Je reviens tout de suite, lui assura-t-il en s'éloignant vers le gardien des lieux.

Levy l'entendit à peine. Ses paupières étaient terriblement lourdes et elle dodelinait de la tête d'un côté à l'autre sans pouvoir se stabiliser.

_Levy…_

Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, fermant étroitement les yeux. _Son frère, son chien, la tête de son père, les flammes, Ted, les Ombres, Zeleph…_

-Ça suffit, supplia-t-elle avec un fil de voix. Je suis épuisée…S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez!

_Ne t'inquiète pas Levy,_ la rassura la voix roucoulante dans sa tête. _Je vais te décharger de ta souffrance. Tu n'as pas à me résister. Lâche tout. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Laisse moi faire, ma jolie. _

_Non! Tu mens! NON!_

_Levy! _

_LEVY!_

Levy hurla de toutes ses forces, se débattant violemment pour échapper à ces griffes, à ce regard mauvais. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement! Jamais!

-LEVY BON SANG! CALME TOI!

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux marrons, dévisageant Gajeel qui, la lèvre fendue, lui tenait fermement les poignets et la secouait brusquement. Il était essoufflé et la fixait avec des yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Tournant son regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua que de nombreux passants s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder et qu'ils la dévisageaient avec circonspection, comme si elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Un homme chauve à forte carrure s'approcha même avec sollicitude.

-Tout va bien? S'enquit-il. Vous avez besoin d'aide monsieur?

Gajeel fit non de la tête, agacé.

-Elle va bien, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer.

Le chauve eut l'air sceptique mais il n'insista pas.

-Viens Levy, lui proposa son camarade avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai trouvé une chambre pour nous. Tu vas pouvoir récupérer un peu.

Le filet de sang écarlate qui s'échappait de sa blessure à la lèvre contredisait l'attitude tranquillisante de Gajeel. Levy réalisa avec horreur que c'était elle qui la lui avait infligée. Elle croyait pourtant se débattre avec Zeleph! Elle avait blessé son partenaire! Elle devenait dangereuse avec ses hallucinations.

-Et… Les chevaux…? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ils s'en sont occupé, la rassura Gajeel. Ils sont au chaud dans l'écurie. Tout est en ordre. Fais-moi confiance.

Lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut les témoins de sa crise d'hystérie qui chuchotaient dans son dos, s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale. Se laissant guider par Gajeel, elle fixa le bout de ses chaussures, complètement découragée. Après deux volets de marches à l'intérieur de l'auberge, le soldat lui indiqua finalement une chambre. Elle y entra sans piper mot, évitant son regard. La chambre était petite et une odeur de tabac froid flottait dans l'air mais le grand lit de paille paraissait assez confortable et ils avaient une bassine d'eau propre ainsi que deux éponges à leur disposition sur une table basse. Levy posa son arc et ses flèches dans un coin contre le mur et s'assit sur le bord du lit, s'apprêtant à se déchausser.

-Laisse moi t'aider, se proposa Gajeel en se postant près d'elle.

-Non.

Le soldat fronça brièvement les sourcils face à son refus mais il s'agenouilla pour l'assister de toute façon.

-J'ai dit non, Gajeel!

Il leva la tête vers elle. Il était très sérieux avec son regard intense et ses lèvres serrées. Cela rappela à Levy l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Avec sa forte carrure et ses regards intimidants elle l'avait trouvé plutôt effrayant. Mais à présent qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux, elle savait que sous cette carapace dure comme le fer, se cachait une âme tendre et généreuse. Il voulait simplement l'aider et pourtant elle ne supportait pas l'idée de recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un qu'elle avait blessé honteusement.

Elle baissa piteusement la tête tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

-Je m'excuse… Renifla-t-elle. Je suis désolée Gajeel. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Bien sûr que non! Grogna l'autre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, bourru. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Je n'ai rien senti.

Les yeux gonflés de larmes, Levy jeta un coup d'œil à sa lèvre enflée. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la petite plaie. Gajeel ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il finit par lever une main et par la poser sur son front.

-Tu es brûlante de fièvre! Constata-t-il avec horreur. Je devrais aller chercher un médecin.

Mais alors qu'il se redressait pour obtempérer, Levy le retint par le bras.

-S'il te plaît, reste. Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

La simple idée de se retrouver livrée à ses pensées obscures la faisait trembler de terreur. Gajeel était son seul soutient stable, le seul rebord auquel elle pouvait se cramponner pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Si jamais il la laissait seule…Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble. Toujours! Ils en avaient fait le serment!

Gajeel parut décontenancé par sa réaction mais sans un mot il s'inclina à nouveau et déchaussa sa partenaire avec douceur. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger et la couvrit tendrement avec le drap recouvrant le lit de paille. Docile, Levy se laissa faire, ravalant sa fierté. A peine installée, ses sens s'engourdirent, ses pensées s'estompèrent. Elle était réellement épuisée. C'est à peine si elle eut conscience du léger baiser que Gajeel déposa sur ses lèvres et des mots rassurants qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille. Elle tomba dans le calme apaisant de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle fut éblouie par la lueur rayonnante du soleil que filtraient les volets craquelés de la fenêtre. Elle respira profondément par le nez avant de trouver le courage de se redresser et même ainsi, cela lui fut pénible. Elle fit lentement rouler ses épaules en se tiraillant douloureusement sa blessure. Puis tirant sur le col de sa chemise, elle observa l'évolution de sa cicatrice. Les zébrures noires sur sa peau autour des coups de griffes s'étaient à présent étendues le long de son bras et remontaient jusqu'au bas de son cou. A cette allure, elles s'étendraient rapidement au reste de son corps.

Levy se mordillait la lèvre à cette pensée lorsque Gajeel ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il portait un sac en cuir et un plateau de nourriture.

-J'ai été acheter les plantes pour tes médicaments, lui dit-il en guise de salut. J'ai dû parcourir la moitié de la ville pour toutes les rassembler! Mais il n'en manque pas une seule. Et je t'ai apporté ça. Tu dois avoir faim et la potion passera mieux avec un peu de nourriture.

-Merci beaucoup, lui sourit-elle avec gratitude.

Elle dégusta tranquillement son déjeuner et prit sa décoction de médicaments amers tandis que Gajeel lui parlait de la situation en ville, le regard perdu par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Apparemment tout ce monde réuni ici c'est dû à un certain Tournoi de la Paix qui décidera de l'identité du futur époux de Lucy Heartfilia, la princesse de Magnolia, expliqua Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Sois disant que le prince de Rivars y participe et qu'il essaierait de gagner sa main pour unir nos deux royaumes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de vrai ou d'inventé dans cette histoire mais en tout cas, la ville est vraiment agitée et le château aussi. Tch! On risque de gâcher un peu l'ambiance avec nos histoires de fin du monde et de guerre pour l'humanité!

Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Il était vrai que les querelles entre Rivars et Magnolia paraissaient triviales en les juxtaposant à la menace de Zeleph.

Avalant le dernier morceau d'omelette ainsi qu'un petit bout de pain, Levy mastiqua lentement tout en réfléchissant posément. Pour une fois depuis longtemps elle avait l'esprit assez clair, c'était un changement des plus agréables.

-Dans ces conditions ça va devenir encore plus compliqué d'obtenir une séance auprès du roi, déduit-elle. Mais peu importe, nous devons pénétrer le château et nous approcher du roi Jon coûte que coûte. Nous lui parlerons des disparitions de nos camarades et de la formation d'une armée secrète dans la forêt de Meer. Il vaut mieux éviter de mentionner que c'est une armée de morts-vivants menée par un démon millénaire pour l'instant. En tant que roi il sera dans son devoir d'assurer au plus vite la sécurisation de nos terres et donc il apprendra assez vite la vérité par lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas bête, approuva Gajeel. Plutôt que nous décrédibiliser à ses yeux en lui racontant ces histoires de bonnes femmes, nous le laisserons les découvrir par lui-même.

-Mais nous devrons bien insister sur la puissance de leurs armes et leur grand nombre, précisa Levy. Ainsi ils seront préparés au pire. Même si la réalité risque de dépasser leurs pires craintes…

Levy attrapa la pommade d'herbes qu'elle devait appliquer sur son épaule mais Gajeel la lui prit des mains avec rapidité.

-Je m'en occupe, lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il s'assit près d'elle et s'imbiba les doigts de cette matière visqueuse et froide qu'il déposa ensuite sur la peau de sa partenaire. Bercée uniquement par le bruit apaisant de leurs respirations, Levy savoura le contact de sa main. Elle sut à cet instant sans l'ombre d'un doute que Gajeel ne la voyait plus comme une enfant déprotégée. Ses caresses traduisaient bien trop de tendresse, sa façon de la regarder rendait évident le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné. Elle avait beau proclamer sa maturité, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre rapport avec les hommes. Le seul garçon avec qui elle avait partagé un semblant d'idylle était Ted lors de leurs années de formation pour l'Armée Royale. Mais ce n'était que des sourires timides et des regards complices. Gajeel était un vrai homme lui. Il avait de l'expérience et il respirait la confiance en lui. Levy ne pouvait pas nier son attirance pour lui. De plus, ces expériences troublantes les avaient amplement rapprochées et elle imaginait difficilement un avenir où ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

-Gajeel, l'interpella-t-elle, les joues en feu.

-Hum?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment embrassée hier soir ou est-ce que je l'ai imaginé?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel la main de Gajeel s'immobilisa sur son épaule. Levy se mordit la lèvre, retenant le rire nerveux qui montait dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit l'homme se racler la gorge comme s'il cherchait à se donner contenance.

-Tu n'as rien imaginé, finit-il par avouer en croisant ses bras sur son torse, mal à l'aise. Je t'ai embrassé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cherché à profiter de la situation ou quoi que ce soit!

-Je ne suis pas en train de te faire des reproches, se précipita d'éclaircir Levy. En réalité, je… J'aurais été déçue si tu m'avais dit le contraire.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, jaugeant la réaction de l'autre. Gajeel finit par éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sourire Levy et qui la fit rapidement partager son hilarité. Elle rit tellement qu'elle en eu des crampes à l'estomac! C'était tellement bon de rire! Tout simplement! Voilà des jours qu'elle n'avait plus connu cette sensation de légèreté du cœur. Ce chatouillement au ventre, cette joie qui se répandait délicieusement dans ses veines. Pendant un bref instant ce rire balaya toute préoccupation de son esprit.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre rire, se réjouit Gajeel en lui caressant la joue. Je commençais à croire que ça n'arriverait jamais.

-C'est grâce à toi, affirma Levy en s'inclinant vers lui. Merci encore, Gajeel.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement mais ce dernier saisit son visage fin entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour sur les lèvres. Levy émit un petit couinement de surprise mais elle se détendit peu à peu, s'abandonnant aux caresses de son partenaire, se sentant en sécurité entre ses bras forts et protecteurs.

Décidemment, il n'y avait aucun avenir où elle pourrait se tenir loin de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeeee! oulalala! okey je sais, je vous dois des excuses! GOMENASAI! ^^' j'ai un peu disparu ces derniers mois et je vais éviter de recommencer parce que j'imagine que ça doit être pénible de suivre une histoire un peu décousue dans le temps comme ça. Même moi j'ai dû me relire pour éviter les incohérences ... MAIS! Je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire insulter pour un hobby que je fais par pur plaisir. J'écris au fur et à mesure alors ce n'est pa comme si je m'amusais simplement à vous laisser poiroter sans publier ce que j'ai déjà taper mais que je n'ai tout simplement rien à publier. Alors si attendre te déplais tant que ça <span>Guest<span>, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs paske les commentaires comme les tiens ça me donne plutôt envie de boucler ce projet. Et ce serait dommage de ne jamais connaître la fin, tu crois pas?**

**Bon! Cette chère Levy paraît de plus en plus sous pression avec cette satanée cicatrice! OO Heureusement que Gajeel est là pour elle =3 mais...est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour empêcher la catastrophe? Je vous raconterais tout ça au prochain numéro ! jana!**


	33. Confidences à la lune

**Episode 33: Confidences à la lune**

* * *

><p>Lucy se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, cherchant désespérément le repos, mais malgré tous ses efforts ce fut impossible. La journée avait été bien trop riche en émotions pour qu'elle puisse vider suffisamment sa tête pour cela. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir Natsu en train de se faire attaquer par les trois soldats de Sabertooth. Son cœur se mettait alors à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérait au souvenir de la peur qui l'avait paralysée à cette vision. Elle avait senti des larmes lui piquer les yeux en étant témoin des brutalités que lui infligeaient les trois garçons. Lucy en était même allée jusqu'à penser à intervenir pour mettre un terme à cette scène cruelle, ne supportant davantage de voir Natsu souffrir.<p>

Mais alors qu'elle s'était levée à demi sur son siège, se préparant à réclamer la finalisation de l'épreuve à haute voix, un événement inattendu avait eu lieu. Gray était intervenu en faveur de Natsu. Bouche bée, Lucy avait observée les deux garçons qui dos à dos affrontaient des ennemis communs sans la moindre frayeur. Natsu l'avait incroyablement surprise en parvenant à lui seul à venir à bout de ses deux rudes adversaires tandis que Gray avait courageusement remporté son duel contre le soldat au chapeau de plumes. C'est à ce moment que le héraut Jason avait annoncé la fin de la mêlée. La foule avait alors fondu en applaudissement et en cris de félicitations pour les héros du jour qui étaient parvenus à surmonter la première étape du Tournoi de la Paix.

Lucy quand à elle, était restée interdite face à ce spectacle plus qu'inespéré. Elle revoyait encore Gray et Natsu qui côte à côte avaient quitté l'arène d'un pas claudiquant. Nana avait dû l'appeler à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir la faire réagir et Lucy était restée perdue dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet de retour à dos d'Eclair alors que Gildartz et Nana s'étaient donné à cœur joie de commenter les prouesses des candidats.

Natsu et Gray, les deux hommes qui se battaient pour sa main, combattant ensemble. Lucy avait beau chercher une quelconque logique à cela, elle lui échappait. C'était à la fois amusant et effrayant de constater à quel point le fait de les voir faire équipe avait profondément réjouit son cœur. Et c'est que malgré elle, la jeune princesse avait secrètement souhaité pouvoir garder les deux hommes à ses côtés en harmonie. Après tout, Natsu était toujours resté près d'elle et elle ne voulait en aucun cas changer cet état des faits. Quand à Gray…Lucy savait maintenant que son départ pour Rivars lui briserait le cœur. Malgré les remords et la culpabilité qui la rongeait, la jeune fille était consciente de la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux garçons et elle savait que le résultat du Tournoi, quel qu'il soit, entrainerait une déception inévitable.

Lucy soupira, la tête enfouie sous ses draps. Comment pourrait-elle se reposer avec cette incertitude qui lui retournait les entrailles? Le lendemain aurait lieu la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi et encore une fois elle devrait observer les deux garçons risquer leur salut pour elle. La simple idée de les revoir se mettre en danger sans pouvoir en aucun cas leur venir en aide la faisait mourir d'inquiétude et d'anxiété. C'était affligeant!

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi ce cauchemar…Ce rêve de sang et d'horreur qui menaçait de l'engloutir au moindre signe de faiblesse. Après le repas du soir auquel les héros du Tournoi résidant dans le château n'avaient pas participé en raison de leur besoin de repos, Lucy s'était informé sur la santé de Gray et de Natsu. D'après le rapport de leurs aides soignantes, aucun des deux garçons ne courrait le moindre danger mais ils avaient besoin d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur pour récupérer des forces pour le lendemain.

Profondément soulagée par ce diagnostique, Lucy avait pourtant immédiatement pensé à ses mauvais rêves et à la façon dont Gray s'était précipité pour l'en protéger le soir précédent. Elle ne devait plus laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Gray avait besoin de repos et elle ne voulait courir le risque de l'entraîner une nouvelle fois dans ses visions cauchemardesques avec elle aux dépens de sa santé à lui. En raison de cela, la jeune fille craignait de se laisser aller à un sommeil trop profond duquel elle ne pourrait plus échapper. De plus, lorsqu'elle repensait à tout ce sang qui lui recouvrait les mains et qui formait une flaque pourpre à ses pieds, elle était agitée de tremblements, craignant d'y voir un mauvais présage. En fin de comptes, un de ses rêves s'était déjà accompli dans la réalité.

Lucy soupira une nouvelle fois, lasse. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long. Voilà des heures maintenant qu'elle tournoyait dans son grand lit moelleux, incapable de trouver le répit. Elle décida de mettre un terme à son supplice. Elle glissa ses pieds nus hors de son lit et les posa doucement sur les dalles froides du parterre. A pas de loups, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour récupérer sa robe de chambre dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa frileusement. Au passage, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir aux pierreries à la faible lueur de la lune et des étoiles qui traversait la fenêtre mi-close de la salle de bain.

Lucy s'arrêta pour s'observer avec attention. Avec cette lumière tenue, la ressemblance de ses traits avec ceux de sa mère était plus frappante. La jeune fille dévisagea ses grands yeux couleur noisette, son nez fin, ses lèvres charnues et ses longs cheveux blonds désordonnés par sa séance de tournoiements nocturnes.

Lucy sourit et elle crut pour un instant reconnaître le sourire maternelle de Layla dans le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir.

-Que m'aurais-tu conseillé de faire toi, mère?

Lucy sut sans le moindre doute que sa mère aurait calmé ses inquiétudes à force de mots doux et de caresses tendres. Elle se souvenait encore clairement d'une nuit passée au château plusieurs années en arrière. Elle n'avait alors que sept ans et une peur irraisonnée du noir. Lucy avait quitté son lit, effrayée par la noirceur de la nuit et imaginant toutes sortes de monstres aux dents aiguisées et aux griffes acérées qui pourraient surgir de l'ombre pour l'attaquer. Serrant étroitement son nounours Plue dans ses petits bras, elle avait traversé le couloir sous les regards étonnés des gardes de nuit postés devant sa chambre. Elle avait senti qu'ils la suivaient des yeux mais ne l'avaient pas arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait allongé sa main pour atteindre la poignée de la chambre royale où dormaient paisiblement son père et sa mère. Elle avait couru au pied du lit et avait réveillé sa mère d'une petite voix apeurée.

-Lucy? S'était étonné sa mère en la trouvant là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie?

Lui attrapant la main dans la sienne, la reine Layla avait alors raccompagnée sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre, rassurant ses craintes, chassant ses appréhensions. Lucy se souvenait encore des expressions ébahis des gardes de nuit à la vue de leur reine en robe de nuit. Et c'est que vêtue d'une légère robe de soie blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant librement sur ses épaules et les traits détendus par sa somnolence, la magnifique Layla était encore plus majestueuse que dans ses plus belles robes. Layla s'était allongé avec Lucy dans son lit, la serrant contre elle avec amour.

-Personne ne va te faire de mal, ma chérie, lui avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille. Jamais je ne laisserais personne te blesser. Ton papa et moi nous serons toujours là pour te protéger. Toujours.

_Toujours, _pensa amèrement Lucy. _Malheureusement, même "toujours" a une fin, mère._

La princesse se chaussa et quitta sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle trouva Gildartz assis sur un tabouret devant sa porte, la tête inclinée et la respiration lente et régulière. Il devait s'être assoupi pendant la nuit. Le pauvre Gildartz assurait sa garde à tout moment mais même lui, son brave père adoptif, avait besoin de repos. Lucy fut tentée de déposer un baiser sur son front mais elle s'abstint et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle marcha le long des couloirs et des corridors éclairés par quelques candélabres crachotants. La nuit, le château prenait un aspect bien différent. Il devenait un univers de passages sombres et mystérieux où régnait le silence. La lueur des flammes des candélabres dansait sur les murs de pierre et sur les armures des statues qui ornaient les coins.

Lucy entendit soudain des voix d'homme à l'autre bout du couloir et se cacha dans l'interstice d'une porte, ne tenant pas à être vue en train de gambader comme un fantôme dans la nuit. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine tandis que les voix s'approchaient de plus en plus. Elle s'efforça de maintenir sa contenance, réprimant ses envies quasi irrépressibles d'éclater de rire qui menaçaient de trahir sa présence. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à rester silencieuse et se mordant la lèvre, elle tendit l'oreille.

-…pas continuer à jouer à ça longtemps! Se plaignait une voix grave. Tu me fatigue!

-Chut! Siffla une autre voix plus familière. Tu ne tiens pas à réveiller tout le château quand même? Je t'ai dis que cet endroit est parfait. Laisse-moi te guider et arrête de râler pour une fois.

-Désolé si l'idée de faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du château ne m'excite pas autant qu'à toi! Répliqua l'autre au grand désarroi de Lucy qui était convaincue d'entendre deux voix masculines.

-Maze, commença l'autre d'un ton roucoulant. Tu ne veux peut être pas te l'avouer mais cette idée t'excite encore plus qu'à moi.

-Tch! Vivement que je me casse de ce pays de tarés!

-A moi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer, blagua l'autre garçon.

Les voix s'éloignèrent peu à peu et Lucy resta un instant à se demander où elle avait déjà entendu cette voix moqueuse. Perplexe, elle finit néanmoins par quitter sa cachette et par reprendre son chemin. Quelques instants plus tard elle poussait la porte menant au jardin de sa mère. Une brise froide joua avec sa robe et avec ses cheveux défaits. Elle se pelotonna dans sa robe et s'avança sans peur dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'accommoder à la faible lueur des étoiles et bientôt elle put admirer la beauté florale de ce cocon paradisiaque. Les roses, les pétunias, les coquelicots; tout était aussi beau que le premier jour. Lucy avait en effet tenu sa promesse faite à la mémoire de sa mère, s'assurant que le jardin maintenait sa splendeur de toujours.

Alors que la jeune fille se promenait entre les pots de fleurs, admirant avec fierté leur vigueur et leur ténacité même en cette période froide de l'année, Lucy sentit soudain une douceur voluptueuse lui frôler la cheville. Elle sursauta avant de baisser les yeux sur Happy. Le petit chat aux poils bleus la fixait de ses grands yeux intelligents et un sourire paraissait se dessiner sous ses petites moustaches.

-Meooowww! Miaula-t-il.

-Happy! Ce n'est que toi! Sourit Lucy avec soulagement. Tu m'as fichue la trouille, petit coquin!

Elle s'agenouilla pour le caresser mais Happy lui glissa habilement des mains et s'éloigna en levant la queue derrière lui. Lucy le suivit d'un œil amusé jusqu'à ce que deux mains ne surgissent de nulle part pour soulever le chat ronronnant.

Lucy se releva d'un bond et retint un cri en remarquant l'intrus pour la première fois. Il devait s'être trouvé là avant elle et il l'avait certainement épié dans le noir alors qu'elle s'extasiait à la vue des plantes.

-Qui êtes vous? Exigea-t-elle de savoir d'un ton autoritaire, tout en repensant aux épées de bois que Natsu et elle gardaient dans un coin du jardin.

L'autre parut déconcerté. Dans le noir, Lucy ne pouvait distinguer clairement ses traits mais elle devina une chevelure blonde et bouclée et un teint pâle. La jeune fille ne s'était pas du tout sentie en danger de parcourir seule les couloirs du château et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était permise de déjouer la surveillance de Gildartz. Et c'est que depuis qu'elle connaissait les véritables intentions de Gray, elle savait n'avoir rien à craindre des riverains présents dans le château. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à ce parfait inconnu à ces heures impossibles, son insouciance lui apparut comme de la pure folie.

-Répondez! Insista-t-elle avec dureté. Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous trouver ici! Cet endroit est réservé à mon usage exclusif.

-Je…Je m'excuse, princesse Lucy! S'empressa de répondre l'inconnu. Je…Je ne voulais enfreindre aucune loi, je vous assure! C'est Happy qui m'a conduit ici et puis je n'arrivais pas à dormir et…

Lucy fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Elle était prête à se battre si nécessaire. Elle n'était plus une petite fille déprotégée après tout. Elle avait déjà tué un homme une fois lorsqu'il avait été sur le point d'assassiner Nana. Si jamais cet inconnu se révélait lui vouloir du mal, elle ne ferait pas une proie facile.

Le blond finit par mettre un genou à terre, l'air sincèrement navré.

-Je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser ni à vous effrayer, princesse! Je vous le jure! Je m'appelle Tim Waves. Je suis le page du prince Gray.

Le garçon leva un regard d'un bleu limpide sur elle et, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il le baissa à nouveau. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, prise à court.

-Quel âge as-tu, Tim?

-Quatorze ans, princesse! Répondit-il rapidement.

Lucy se sentit soudain ridicule de s'être cru menacée par un enfant plus jeune qu'elle. Il avait l'air tout à fait inoffensif avec ses joues roses et sa taille fine.

-Excuse ma dureté de tout à l'heure Tim, lui dit-elle d'un ton plus amical. Tu m'as prise un peu au dépourvu. Je ne voulais pas me montrer agressive. Relève-toi, s'il te plait.

Hésitant, Tim posa Happy au sol et se releva lentement. Lucy lui adressa son meilleur sourire, voulant se racheter.

-C'est juste que je ne pensais trouver personne ici, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis la seule à venir ici, tu sais.

Tim parut soudain plus réservé. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, l'air de se retenir de dire le fond de sa pensée. Lucy inclina la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

-En réalité vous n'êtes pas la seule à venir ici, finit par s'arracher Tim en déviant le regard, l'air embarrassé. Il y aussi…Natsu.

Lucy haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas le ton réprobateur dans la voix du garçon.

-Tu es un ami de Natsu? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non! Grogna Tim en croisant les bras devant son torse. Plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester l'ami d'un traître!

-Un traitre? Lucy était de plus en plus déroutée.

Tim la regarda soudain droit dans les yeux avec dureté.

-Je suis au courant pour vous deux, l'accusa-t-il. Natsu est votre amant!

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le nier! Continua Tim d'une voix aigue. Je vous ai vu moi-même hier soir quand vous lui disiez que vous vouliez qu'il soit votre champion! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! Ça pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences sur les relations futures entre nos deux nations! Mon prince a fait tout ce chemin et il s'est battu vaillamment pour vous! Il a même aidé Natsu sans savoir que c'était son pire rival! Il tient sincèrement à vous. Pour mon prince vous êtes…vous êtes la fille de ses rêves!

Cette dernière réplique s'acheva en un sanglot. Le jeune page paraissait profondément bouleversé par la situation. Lucy sentait clairement son attachement pour Gray.

_La fille de ses rêves, hein?_ Sourit-elle pour elle-même.

-Tim Waves, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Natsu. Il n'a trahit personne. Son seul crime a été de tomber amoureux de moi. Et tu sais quoi? Le prince Gray lui aussi est l'homme de mes rêves.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Tim parut outré.

-Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi jouez vous ainsi avec ses sentiments? Si vous l'aimez, pourquoi voulez vous que Natsu remporte le tournoi?

Lucy soupira profondément et s'approcha du jeune page avant de s'installer sur le sol, entourant ses jambes repliées devant elle avec ses bras.

-Quand je dis que Gray est l'homme de mes rêves, je ne le dis pas au sens figuré, Tim. En réalité, j'ai rêvé de Gray Fullbuster depuis l'âge de onze ans. A l'époque je ne savais pas qui il était car je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Mais plus le temps passait et plus son visage apparaissait nettement dans mon esprit. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il était possible de faire un rêve aussi réaliste et aussi régulièrement. Ce n'est que cinq ans plus tard que j'ai eu la réponse à cette question. En réalité il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un rêve mais plutôt d'une sorte de prémonition. Selon les circonstances exactes de ce rêve, j'ai fini par rencontrer le prince Gray en chair et en os.

Tim était resté très silencieux. Lucy poursuivit sa narration, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi elle avait choisit de lui révéler la vérité. Après tout, elle avait jugé plus prudent de ne parler à personne de ces histoires de rêves prémonitoires mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon.

-Gray paraissait avoir fait ce rêve à répétition lui aussi d'après sa réaction. Cependant quand nous nous sommes rencontré cette fois là nous ne savions pas vraiment qui nous étions l'un l'autre. Par une étrange coïncidence, nous étions partis tous les deux en exil dans les terres neutres de Barvald et nous vivions sous différentes identités pour notre sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est présenté ici en temps que prince de Rivars il y a quelques jours que j'ai appris qui il était véritablement. Tu peux donc imaginer ma surprise. Gray et moi sommes connectés d'une façon très particulière. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis tombée sous son charme mais je sais que je l'aime sincèrement pour ce qu'il est et pour l'homme honorable qu'il deviendra sans aucun doute.

Happy s'approcha d'une démarche féline jusqu'à ses pieds. Il frotta ses oreilles contre ses doigts, la faisant sourire.

-Quand à Natsu…Nous sommes de très bons amis depuis que j'ai huit ans. Nous avions l'habitude de venir dans ce jardin pour nous entraîner à l'épée. Bien sûr, il avait l'avantage parce qu'il s'est toujours entrainé avec son père. Mais c'était les meilleurs moments de ma journée. Natsu me faisait sentir libre de tout, je pouvais être moi-même avec lui. Nous étions comme deux doigts de la main. Il m'a terriblement manqué tout le temps que j'ai passé loin du château et quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de faire passer mon devoir devant mes sentiments et de pousser à la mise en place de ce Tournoi pour le bien de Magnolia et de Rivars. J'ai cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un conflit entre mon devoir et mes émotions, mais après avoir reconnu Gray, c'est devenu un pur conflit émotionnel.

Lucy tourna un regard triste vers son compagnon silencieux.

-Je suppose que tout ça est plus facile à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui a expérimenté le sentiment amoureux, conclut-elle avec découragement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on puisse contrôler avec aisance.

-Alors je devrais pouvoir comprendre assez vite, assura Tim en venant s'assoir auprès d'elle.

Lucy tourna un regard écarquillé vers le jeune blond. Celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, les joues légèrement rosées.

-Je suis amoureux moi aussi, l'informa-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Elle s'appelle Wendy Marvell et si vous êtes la plus belle fée de Magnolia alors elle est la plus jolie nymphe de tout Rivars!

Lucy lui rendit son sourire, profondément émue. Tim venait non seulement de donner du crédit à son histoire extravagante de rêves partagés mais il montrait aussi son respect pour les sentiments déchirés dont elle venait de lui parler. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la juge avec mépris, à ce qu'il la critique pour son manque de discernement entre Natsu et Gray. Mais ce garçon au contraire faisait preuve de sympathie et laissait ses préjugés de côté. Elle se sentit profondément soulagée, comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids énorme des épaules.

Lucy eut soudain la gorge nouée. Elle resta muette tout au long du récit qu'entreprit Tim au sujet de son âme jumelle au rire d'ange qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la frontière. Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en écoutant son ton léger et insouciant. Elle caressa le poil soyeux de Happy, aveuglée par de chaudes larmes. Elle se demanda si Tim avait remarqué quelque chose mais si ce fut le cas, il n'en dit rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, à la lueur des étoiles, puis Lucy finit par se remettre debout, l'esprit bien plus tranquille qu'à son arrivée. Cette conversation lui avait décidemment rasséréné le cœur. Elle avait le droit d'aimer Gray et Natsu. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Elle devrait simplement affronter le lendemain et arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort et de craindre l'avenir!

-Merci pour tout Tim, le salua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis contente que Happy t'es emmené ici. Tu es le bienvenu dans le jardin de ma mère désormais!

Tim rougit, l'air ému, puis il serra la main de Lucy avec vigueur.

-Bonne nuit, princesse Lucy. Demain le Tournoi pour votre cœur va reprendre!

-Meooowwww!

Happy miaula tel un loup aboyant à la pleine lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile-of-fairy, j'ai retenu ta phrase et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé le plaisir habituel à écrire cette histoire pour moi et pour vous ^^ je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans cet épisode mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (tout en écoutant les bandes sonores émouvantes du manga). En vérité si j'ai fait une longue pause à mon écriture c'est parce que à part d'avoir été occupée, j'ai aussi laissé un peu de côté le manga Fairy Tail lui même. Mais il m'a suffit de réécouter quelques morceaux de sa magnifique musique pour me redonner de la graine! j'espère la conserver encore longtemps! Après tout, rien n'est encore décidé! ;)<strong>

**Lucy est peut être partagée mais le tournoi ne reconnaîtra qu'un seul gagnant! Suite, next week les amis =3**


	34. Deuxième épreuve

**Episode 34: Deuxième épreuve**

* * *

><p>-Lucy? Lucy!<p>

-Allez! Debout la fée à la poudre de rêves!

Lucy cligna des yeux, tirée d'un sommeil profond par ces voix débordantes d'énergie. Elle bailla longuement et essaya de se terrer sous les draps pour échapper à leurs répliques bruyantes.

-Oh que non, ma princesse! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!

Ses draps lui furent brusquement arrachés des mains et Lucy se retrouva à découvert, grommelant des mots peu élégants sur la façon de tirer les gens de leur sommeil.

-Ne te fâche pas, Lucy! Ce matin c'est Mira et moi qui allons exclusivement prendre soin de toi!

Lucy se redressa en position assise et se frotta les yeux avec paresse. Les rideaux de sa chambre avaient été tirés et les rayons lumineux du soleil quoique peu chauffants, l'éblouissaient. La jeune fille leva seulement alors le regard sur ses deux nouvelles aides volontaires. Mirajane et Lisanna Strauss, parées de deux magnifiques robes aux couleurs pastel et aux dentelles volantes, la saluèrent avec des sourires étincelants, leurs grands yeux bleus joliment plissés. La longue chevelure blanche de Mirajane, l'aînée, tombait librement sur ses épaules, n'étant ramassée qu'au niveau de la frange qu'elle avait attaché à l'aide d'un petit nœud orangé. Quand à la cadette, Lisanna, ses cheveux blancs bien plus courts et raides lui arrivaient un peu par-dessus les épaules.

A ce spectacle inhabituel, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Et c'est qu'avec son escapade nocturne de la veille elle n'avait dormi que trop peu longtemps et le fait de les voir s'évertuer à la réveiller de si bonne heure l'agaçait inévitablement. Après tout, elle avait enfin fini par trouver le sommeil après sa conversation revitalisante avec Tim. Lucy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que raconter ses malheurs à un parfait inconnu aurait pu lui apporter tant de paix et d'équilibre moral.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…? Commença-t-elle avec étonnement.

-On a un peu forcé le passage, la devança Mira en lui clignant un œil malicieux. Nana a insisté pour qu'on te laisse te reposer mais on a jugé préférable de venir quand même. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Tournoi se joue en son honneur! Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer après la fin des épreuves!

-Oui oui! Renchérit Lisanna. Aujourd'hui la deuxième épreuve commence un peu plus tôt alors il est hors de question que la principale intéressée risque de se mettre en retard! Heureusement que nous sommes là pour nous occuper de ton cas, Lucy!

La prenant chacune par un bras, les deux sœurs la soulevèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite sans attendre son avis. Mise au pied du mur, Lucy n'essaya même pas de protester tandis qu'elles la guidaient vers la salle de bain sans cesser de papoter allègrement. Elle savait qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer de les arrêter.

Elle se laissa ainsi déshabiller et leva les bras pour permettre à Mira de lui passer une éponge humide sur le corps tandis que Lisanna s'évertuait à la coiffer.

-Arrête Mira! Fit soudain Lucy en riant.

-Mais c'est qu'ils ont poussé ces deux là! S'exclama la jeune noble en palpant la poitrine de son amie sans la moindre pudeur. Il y a cinq ans les miens étaient encore les plus gros! Je me rappelle le jour où nous sommes parties nous baigner avec ta mère au lac de Silvre. A l'époque, tu avais deux petites bosses toutes mignonnes! Mais maintenant! Voyez-vous ça!

Mirajane continua de jouer avec les seins de Lucy, qui avait mal aux côtes à force de rire et d'essayer de fuir ce contact chatouilleux, les joues en feu. Avec un dernier pincement de tétons, la jeune noble finit par la libérer de ses attouchements osés. Lisanna secoua la tête avec réprobation.

-Décidemment, ta témérité ne connait aucune limite, Mira! La rabroua-t-elle en passant le peigne dans les cheveux blonds de sa princesse. Tu te rends compte que tu t'amuses à tripoter ta future souveraine? C'est déjà assez choquant que tu fasses ça à ta petite sœur!

Mirajane eut un sourire tordu, s'approchant furtivement de sa sœur par derrière.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse, Lisanna? Ne t'inquiète pas! Toi aussi t'y auras droit!

-NON! ARRETE CA! MIRAAA!

Mais elle avait beau crier cela avec un semblant de désapprobation, cela ne pouvait calmer ses éclats de rire tandis que Mirajane enserrait le devant de son corset entre ses mains. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si toutes les sœurs se livraient à ce genre de bêtises perverses.

-HAHAHAHHHHAAAA! ARRRREEEETTTEEE! HIHIIHIIII!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan à la fin?

Nana ouvrit la porte à la volée et analysa la situation d'un œil critique. Un léger sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que vous aviez insisté pour vous occuper de la princesse pour des motifs professionnels et non lucratifs. Vous allez la mettre encore plus en retard avec vos petits jeux.

Mirajane et Lisanna reprirent leur sérieux, relevant le menton avec solennité.

-Lucy ne sera pas une seconde en retard! Promis Mirajane. Je m'engage personnellement à ça! Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, chère Natalie! Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Natalie fit une moue sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se tourna vers Lucy qui frissonnait dans sa nudité.

-Je m'excuse ma princesse, lui dit-elle avec remords. J'ai essayé de les arrêter mais vous savez comment elles sont quand elles ont une idée en tête! Je vous laisse à leurs bons soins.

Un joli sourire fendit son visage en forme de cœur et elle s'éloigna dans un froissement de jupes.

-Très bien! Conclut Mirajane en se frottant les mains. Au boulot, Lisanna!

-Hum!

Quelques instants plus tard, de nombreux papotages et encore quelques chamailleries après, les deux sœurs permirent à la jeune blonde d'admirer le résultat de leurs efforts conjoints dans le miroir. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, se reconnaissant à peine. Elle était…Elle était…

-Alors? Demanda Lisanna avec impatience. Comment tu te trouves?

-Je me sens…plus…femme, répondit Lucy après réflexion.

En effet, non seulement elles lui avaient fait enfiler la robe mauve à l'ample décolleté que lui avait offerte son grand père et qui la faisait rougir tant elle laissait peu de place à l'imagination avec son dessin suggestif. Mais elles avaient aussi mis en valeur les traits de son visage en lui appliquant bien plus de maquillage que Nana n'avait l'habitude de le faire. Lisanna avait dessiné ses lèvres charnues d'une couleur rosée à l'aide d'un pinceau tandis que Mirajane lui avait souligné le regard à l'aide d'un long crayon noir. Pour finir, elles lui avaient ramassés les cheveux à demi sur la tête avec beaucoup d'élégance et avait entrelacé une petite natte autour de son front qui la ceignait comme un diadème doré.

Lisanna lui vaporisa quelques gouttes de parfum et Mirajane installa habilement la couronne aux saphirs sur sa tête.

-Tu es belle à ravir! S'extasia Mirajane en l'admirant, les mains serrées sous son menton. Si seulement j'étais un homme, je mourrais volontiers sur l'arène pour ne serait-ce qu'un de tes regards!

Lucy éclata de rire, amusée par l'art mélodramatique de son amie.

-Non! Sérieusement Lucy! Intervint Lisanna. N'importe quel homme tomberait à tes pieds en te voyant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour te rendre belle. Nous n'avons fait que rehausser la beauté qui est déjà tienne. Je suis tellement jalouse!

-Il est temps d'y aller les filles, déclara Mirajane en tapotant le devant de sa robe avec résolution. Ne perdons pas une seule seconde pour voir comment les visages des assistants du tournoi vont se décomposer face à une bombe pareille!

Riant allègrement, les deux filles escortèrent leur princesse avec fierté jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Gildartz les suivait. En voyant l'expression déconfite qui avait transformé ses traits lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu en sortant de sa chambre, Lucy avait ressenti une certaine fierté elle-même pour son aspect soigné du jour. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait regretter était de savoir que ni Gray ni Natsu ne pourrait admirer sa prestance.

Décidemment les deux sœurs Strauss étaient un tourbillon de surprises. La veille au soir lorsque Lucy les avait saluées, elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver des parents lointains, comme si Mirajane et Lisanna étaient des cousines qu'elle retrouvait enfin. Elle se sentait légère à leur côté, savourant les plaisirs de la complicité entre adolescentes.

-Très bien! Annonça Mira lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à quelques pas seulement de la grande porte de bois. Il est temps de faire ta superbe entrée! Tâche juste de ne pas trébucher et te casser la figure pour la forme.

Lucy et Lisanna rirent de bon cœur, visualisant en pensées cet imprévu comique.

-Au contraire Lucy! Sourit Lisanna. Je suis sûre que ça ferait encore plus grande impression!

Les gardes postés devant la porte les regardèrent arriver, la bouche grande ouverte, et Mirajane dû les interpeller pour qu'ils se reprennent et qu'ils poussent les portes devant elles. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre l'hilarité de sa petite sœur qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Marchant en tête, Lucy s'avança ainsi d'une démarche fluide suivant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru maintes fois déjà mais avec une toute nouvelle sensation de pouvoir et d'identité. Elle n'était plus seulement la fille de la reine Layla mais sa digne héritière. Une femme à part entière qui savait prendre des décisions par elle-même et qui ne douterait plus du chemin à suivre. Elle continuerait à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort lui en empêche!

_Gracieuse et forte! _ Ces mots étaient gravés au tréfonds de son âme, c'était la volonté que Layla lui avait transmise.

Le cœur gonflé par ce nouvel élan d'enthousiasme, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas l'effet que son entrée avait eu sur les nobles et invités présents dans la pièce. Un silence soudain avait tu toutes les conversations, toutes les têtes se tournaient à son passage, des yeux ronds la dévisageaient, des hoquets stupéfaits se faisaient entendre dans tous les coins et des sourires niais s'étalaient sur tous les visages.

Mirajane et Lisanna s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour s'attabler à leurs places et la jeune princesse continua son chemin, imperturbable. Le roi lui-même, se mit sur pieds pour accueillir sa fille, débordant de fierté à sa vue. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les écarta pour la regarder de haut en bas, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

-Si seulement ta mère pouvait te voir maintenant! Dit Jon Heartfilia avec émotion.

-Boh boh boh! Intervint Bran Kendra en agitant une cuisse de poulet devant lui à table. Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental! Cette petite a besoin de manger ou elle va finir par tomber malade! Regarde là, Jon! Elle a la peau sur les os! A croire que tout ce qu'elle mange est stocké directement dans sa poitrine!

Le vieil homme ainsi que bon nombre d'autres assistants au petit déjeuner partirent d'un grand rire à ces mots. Embarrassée, Lucy regarda son grand père s'étouffer de rire avec son poulet. Les mains grasses et sa barbe blonde couverte de postillons, il avait l'habitude de blaguer avec ses compatriotes barvaldiens ou avec les membres du Conseil de Magnolia auprès desquels il était assis. Bran était un des rares invités au château à préférer manger de la viande fraiche dès le matin, ce qui ne faisait qu'affirmer son côté lunatique.

-Au fait, petite! Lui fit-il soudain avec un clignement d'œil. Joli robe.

Lucy sourit, amusée par ce vieil homme dont les remarques pouvaient tout aussi bien être brusques et grossières que douces et distinguées. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu nouer des liens plus étroits avec lui même si elle aurait aimé que ce rapprochement naisse autre part que dans le deuil.

Elle s'installa sur son siège à droite du trône de son père et se servi amplement dans les plateaux de fruits. Elle attrapa quelques tartines beurrées tandis qu'un page lui versait du lait chaud. Elle se régala ainsi de tous ces mets tout en discutant avec son père des épreuves à venir et de la prestation de chaque participant.

Même le roi Jon qui n'avait cessé de montrer son animosité envers Gray Fullbuster depuis son arrivée, devait admettre que le prince avait su défendre son honneur avec adresse. Beaucoup de nobles autour d'eux, affirmèrent avoir été agréablement surpris eux aussi par sa prise de position dans le combat auprès de Natsu. Qu'un riverain s'allie à un magnolien ne serait-ce que dans un but sportif était une grande première dans l'Histoire de tous les Tournois de ce type qui avaient eu lieu au cours des années de "paix froide" entre les deux nations. La rivalité ancestrale entre Rivars et Magnolia avait toujours empêché ne serait ce que l'embryon de cette idée chez n'importe quel soldat magnolien ou riverain. Ils se considéraient après tout comme des ennemis naturels et préféraient être disqualifiés plutôt que porter secours à un rival.

Mais Gray n'avait pas paru hésiter à briser cette chaîne de haine et cela avait été un geste symbolique assez significatif aux yeux du public. Lucy suivit avec attention les débats de ses voisins de table, satisfaite de la nouvelle tournure que prenaient les choses. Son père disant un peu de bien de Gray! C'était peut être un petit pas pour leurs affaires mais c'était déjà un début.

Lucy constata de même avec joie que les soldats riverains qui d'habitude restaient silencieux et discrets à table, échangeaient à présent quelques mots avec leurs voisins magnoliens et faisaient un bilan détaillé du spectacle qu'ils avaient tous témoigné. Il restait encore une impression de malaise et de méfiance entre eux mais le simple fait de les voir entamer le dialogue était un gigantesque succès aux yeux de Lucy. C'était l'état d'esprit qu'elle cherchait à inspirer au siens depuis le début.

_On dirait qu'ils commencent enfin à comprendre, Gray_, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le prince Gray et Lyon Bastia étaient absents, tout comme le reste des candidats qui devaient à présent être en train de se préparer pour l'épreuve du jour. Lucy balaya les plusieurs tables d'invités du regard, cherchant tout de même les cheveux roses de Natsu à sa place habituelle. Mais elle ne le trouva pas, légèrement déçue malgré qu'elle s'y fût attendue. A sa place, elle trouva Loki en compagnie du riverain brun aux yeux gris bleutés avec lequel elle l'avait aperçu sur les bancs de l'arène la veille pendant le tournoi. Tout en croquant dans son pain grillé recouvert de confiture de framboise, Lucy les regarda avec curiosité, ayant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose lui revint immédiatement en tête lorsqu'elle remarqua la complicité évidente entre les deux garçons. Et c'est que Loki dévorait son voisin du regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses proies féminines. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et paraissait complètement absorbé par sa présence. L'autre garçon paraissait quand à lui plus réservé. L'air à la fois amusé et agacé, il passait souvent sa main dans ses cheveux pour écarter des mèches brunes de devant ses yeux et lançait des regards inquisiteurs autour de lui comme s'il veillait à ce que personne ne les remarque.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

_Alors c'est vous deux qui vous amusiez à faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du château…,_ réalisa-t-elle avec amusement. _Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix! On dirait que Loki a fini par faire le tour de toutes les belles femmes du royaume! Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante je suppose…_

Le petit déjeuner achevé, tous les convives se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre le chemin vers la deuxième arène où se déroulerait l'épreuve du jour. Nana pensa à emmener un châle mauve pour Lucy pour affronter la fraîcheur de la journée. Accompagnées de Gildartz, elles prirent à nouveaux Eclair et Toupie et s'engagèrent parmi les nombreux passants enthousiasmés.

-Titania sera définitivement la championne! Criaient certains.

-Ce n'est pas si sûr! Rétorquaient d'autres. Jura Neekis a réussi à lui tenir tête hier! Qui sait? Il pourra peut être la faire éliminer aujourd'hui!

-Non non non! Vous avez tout faux tous les deux! C'est Luxus qui a le plus de chances de l'emporter! C'est un prodige ce garçon!

-Vous oubliez Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid. Il paraît qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour combattre Rivars pendant la guerre auprès de l'Armée Royale. A elle seule elle aurait tenu tête à tout un régiment de riverains!

-En parlant de riverains, vous ne croyais pas que le prince Gray a des chances lui aussi? J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais je l'ai trouvé assez débrouillard hier.

-C'est pas faux. Peut être que finalement tout ça va vraiment mener à la conclusion que poursuivait la princesse Lucy. Vous vous imaginez? Magnolia et Rivars unis par alliance?

Lucy passa inaperçu, le châle enroulé sur sa tête et sur ses épaules au dos d'Eclair. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres en écoutant ces bribes de conversations parmi les piétons. Les villageois se mettaient enfin à envisager sérieusement sa proposition utopique de paix! A présent, que Gray emporta le Tournoi ou pas, les rapports entre les deux nations en seraient tout de même remarquablement améliorés.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua que personne n'avait nommé Natsu dans les candidats à la victoire. Il avait pourtant été excellent lui aussi face aux deux combattants de Sabertooth. Cela ne l'offusqua pas seulement parce qu'elle souhaitait en partie le voir remporter le Tournoi mais aussi parce que Natsu s'était entraîné depuis de nombreuses années et qu'à ses yeux il n'avait pas obtenu la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Pour la plupart des gens, il restait le fils adoptif d'Alexandre Dragneel mais Lucy savait qu'il était bien plus que ça. Il avait un grand potentiel et ses prétentions pour le poste de Capitaine n'étaient pas si farfelues qu'elles ne pourraient paraître. Il leur prouverait à tous sa valeur. Ce tournoi était l'occasion rêvée.

_Vous verrez bien…_ , se délecta-t-elle à l'avance.

Des escaliers en colimaçons menèrent directement Lucy jusqu'au balcon d'où le roi, sa Garde rapprochée, le Conseil, son grand père et elle profiteraient du spectacle. Nana et Gildartz lui emboitèrent le pas et une nouvelle fois, le beau Mystogan lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se hisser.

Maitresse des émotions qui affolaient ses battements de cœur, cette fois-ci elle lui formula ses remerciements pour son aide sans hésitation. Le jeune soldat parut remarquer ce changement d'état d'esprit et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il inclina la tête devant elle.

Nana s'installa auprès de sa princesse, la main sur le cœur. La pauvre femme avait tendance à ses laisser emporter par l'émotion et en la voyant ainsi, Lucy réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui ce Tournoi avait poussée à bout de nerfs. Après tout, Nana devait se sentir grandement concernée par la conclusion de ces épreuves. Prenant soin de Lucy depuis le berceau, la jeune femme souhaitait certainement le bonheur de celle qu'elle avait pratiquement élevée comme une mère.

Ce fut Lucy cette fois qui attrapa sa main dans la sienne avec fermeté.

-Ça va être superbe! Se réjouit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont encore nous en mettre plein la vue!

Nana dévisagea son amie avec étonnement comme si cette réaction de la part de Lucy était plus qu'anormale. Mais Lucy était sincère. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de vivre dans la peur et l'appréhension. Elle suivrait désormais cette épreuve avec grand calme, sachant que quelque fut son résultat, elle saurait agir en conséquence.

Une nouvelle fois le grand héraut blond s'avança au centre du terrain vide où se dérouleraient les épreuves et parla d'une voix de stentor.

-Princesse et Roi! Mesdames et Messieurs! Vieillards et enfants! Commença-t-il. Il est temps de commencer la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi qui sera encore plus cooooll que la première!

Le public encore plus grand que la veille cria son enthousiasme. En effet, beaucoup de gens avaient continués à affluer dans la capitale à un tel point que Lucy avait entendu les plaintes des membres du Conseil Royal qui avaient grand mal à gérer les affaires dans une ville aussi bondée.

-Aujourd'hui nous aurons droit à un spectacle doublement alléchant car non seulement aura lieu l'épreuve tant attendue de la joute équestre! Mais aussi un concours de tir à l'arc!

Des exclamations de surprise se répandirent parmi l'assistance.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, poursuivit Jason, la joute consistera à des affrontements en face à face en trois manches entre deux chevaliers possédant chacun une lance qu'il aura préalablement choisie parmi le matériel proposé. Ils porteront tous deux des armures complètes qui assureront leur sécurité et monteront les étalons de leur choix. Ils lanceront ainsi leurs chevaux le long de deux couloirs opposés en même temps et devront frapper leur adversaire avec l'embout en carton le premier pour le faire basculer et l'emporter. Selon leur capacité à manier la lance, leur habilité à cavaler et la précision de leur geste, ils passeront à la suivante étape!

Lucy pinça les lèvres en se disant que cette épreuve serait particulièrement délicate. S'agissant de duels, un des deux candidats serait obligatoirement éliminé à chaque tour et ainsi le nombre de 68 participants ayant surmonté la première étape serait réduit à 34. Il n'était plus question d'alliances momentanées ni d'interventions miracles. Les capacités de chaque candidat seraient mises à l'épreuve.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout! Reprit Jason d'une voix suraigüe. Ces face à face ayant été tirés au sort par les membres du Conseil Royal, les candidats devront effectuer un concours de tir à l'arc pour décider de leur classement lors de la phase finale de demain! Ainsi, ils décideront leur sort avec la pointe de leur flèche! C'est une façon plus que coooolll d'achever cette journée! Je laisse place à présent aux premiers participants devant s'affronter! Voici voilà: Elfman Strauss de la Garde Royale et Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus!

Ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lucy trouva Lisanna et Mira dans le public qui lançaient sans retenu des encouragements à leur frère adoré. Elle applaudit elle aussi, ressentant au fond d'elle une certaine animosité envers les arrivants de la région de Cerberus. De plus, Elfman avait beau être assez imposant de par sa carrure, Lucy l'appréciait pour ses bravades sur la virilité et pour sa bonne humeur.

Elle le vit qui arrivait sur l'arène monté sur un étalon gris. Il tenait une longue lance de bois peint et saluait la foule en faisant de grands gestes avec sa main libre. Il se plaça à son poste le long de la barre de bois qui délimitait les deux voix que devaient suivre les jouteurs. Un petit garçon courut jusqu'au flanc de son cheval et lui tendit un casque intégral d'un air apeuré.

Le dénommé Bacchus fit une entrée bien moins glorieuse. Courant derrière un cheval brun qui ne semblait pas être décidé à suivre ses ordres et trainant une lance encombrante derrière lui, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur l'arène. Après un bref silence abasourdi, le public parti d'un fou rire en témoignant cette scène hilarante. Grognant et lançant des injures au cheval indiscipliné, Bacchus se remit laborieusement debout avec l'aide de son propre page et s'avança d'une démarche vacillante vers l'animal qui s'était arrêté comme par hasard à la place convenu.

Lucy fronça un sourcil, choquée de comprendre que l'état étrange du chevalier n'était dû ni plus ni moins qu'à son état d'ébriété. Et c'est qu'il lançait des paroles incohérentes et hoquetait tous les deux pas comme un pauvre diable. Son père, son grand père et Gildartz se tenaient les côtes face à ce spectacle, riant à n'en plus pouvoir. Même Panther Lili, l'homme de pierre par excellence, sourit brièvement.

Bacchus, qui s'avéra être un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tirés et attachés sur sa tête avec un bandeau blanc, remarqua le tumulte qu'il provoquait et l'air content de lui, il réalisa un semblant de révérence qui le fit tituber en avant et qui faillit le renvoyer à terre. Avec grand peine, il se haussa enfin à dos de son cheval et plaça tant bien que mal son heaume sur sa tête. Alors que Jason s'apprêtait à annoncer le début du duel, Lucy remarqua que la lance du garçon zigzaguait entre ses doigts comme s'il n'avait pas la force de la brandir correctement.

_Ça va être une tuerie_, conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _A quoi bon participer si c'est pour venir complètement ivre?_

-HOP! Cria le héraut.

-HYA! HYA! Beugla Elfman en éperonnant son étalon et en allongeant sa lance devant lui avec fermeté.

-VAS-Y FREROT! Cria Mirajane depuis les gradins. MONTRE A CE CLOWN CE QUE C'EST UN VRAI HOMME!

Les deux chevaux se rapprochèrent dangereusement au galop et le public retint son souffle comme une seule entité lorsque le moment crucial arriva. Lucy n'avait toujours pas reprit son souffle alors que Elfman Strauss gisait par terre mordant la poussière, vaincu.

Il y eut des cris de surprises et le roi Jon se leva brusquement pour regarder l'arène avec de grands yeux, incrédule. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés en rayant tout de suite le jeune brun d'incapable…

-YOUHOU! Hurla Bacchus en levant un bras victorieux. Voilà ce que j'appelle une démonstration de mon esprit sauvage!

Les membres du public qui venaient de Cerberus agitèrent des étendards arborant le quatre bleu qui les caractérisait. Ils acclamèrent tous leur champion au grand mécontentement des partisans contraires.

-Deuxième tour! Annonça Jason en usant de toute sa puissance vocale pour se faire entendre par-dessus le chahut.

Elfman et Bacchus reprirent leurs marques et cette fois, Elfman sut défendre sa position en encaissant un coup de lance et en frappant lui aussi l'armure de Bacchus. Mais cela ne suffit malheureusement pas à le démonter. Au dernier tour, le jeune brun paraissait parfaitement maître de lui-même lorsqu'il fit un inattendu mouvement du poignet qui jeta Elfman à bas de sa monture.

Ce fut avec la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise que Lucy entendit le verdict de Jason.

-Victoire pour Bacchus! Elfman est éliminé de la course!

Elle ne fut pas la seule à être étonnée par ce résultat d'après les murmures perplexes des assistants, et c'est qu'Elfman était un des membres les plus craints et les plus respectés de la capitale. Décidemment, sa forte musculature devait avoir joué contre lui, le gênant dans la rapidité de ses gestes.

Bacchus quitta maladroitement sa scelle et s'avança pour s'incliner une deuxième fois devant le public. Lucy jura d'avoir intercepté le clin d'œil qu'il sembla avoir adressé à Mirajane qui, debout parmi le public, le fusillait du regard.

-Oulala! S'exclama Jason en se tirant les cheveux lorsque les deux candidats quittèrent l'arène. C'était cool, pas vrai? Mais ne perdons pas de temps! Ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série! A présent, faisons place à un autre héro national et à une jeune promesse qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle! Veuillez accueillir mesdames et messieurs, Erza Scarlett alias Titania, la reine des fées, et Kagura Mikazuchi, l'adorable sirène de Mermaid!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Finalement j'ai publié plus tôt que prévu ^^ on dirait que j'ai retrouvé la flamme ;) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début d'épreuve. Et je vous rassure! Le mieux reste à venir! <strong>

**Prochain numéro dans bientôt je suppose 8D **

**Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que je découvre ce que je vais raconter au fur et à mesure que je l'écris XD ce que j'imagine maintenant pour le duel à venir pourrait changer d'ici demain! Alors j'espère que vous aimez les surprises autant que moi les gens =3**


	35. Ne jamais baisser les bras

**Episode 35: Ne jamais baisser les bras**

* * *

><p>Levy fut étonnée par la vigueur avec laquelle le public accueillit le duel suivant. Apparemment, Erza Scarlett était une célébrité à la capitale étant donné le degré de ferveur que la simple mention de son nom déclenchait. Les gens hurlaient, d'autres sifflaient, et tous avaient les yeux brillants d'excitation, se pourléchant les babines à l'avance comme s'ils se trouvaient devant un repas succulent.<p>

La jeune soldate suivit avec attention l'entrée que firent les deux concourantes dans l'arène. Toutes deux restaient calmes et impassibles, s'avançant jusqu'à leur couloir respectif pour la joute sans perdre de temps.

-C'est laquelle Erza? Demanda Levy à son voisin.

-La fille aux cheveux rouges! Répondit Gajeel avec un large sourire, les yeux aussi brillants que le reste de la foule. Tu n'es entrée dans l'Armée que très récemment alors tu n'as peut être pas entendu parler d'elle. Mais sache que c'est une légende vivante. C'est l'héritière d'une très noble famille et ses dons d'épées sont inégalables à ce qu'on dit.

-Alors cette fille en face d'elle n'as aucune chance, c'est ça?

-Méfis toi, fit Gajeel en élargissant son sourire. Ce serait une erreur de sous estimer cette petite brune. Plusieurs guerriers bien plus aguerris que moi ont déjà succombé au fil de son épée. Elle a beau avoir des airs de sainte nitouche avec son petit nœud rose dans les cheveux, il semblerait qu'elle ne doive pas être prise à la légère.

Levy cligna des yeux, impressionnée. Elle avait toujours cru que son état de femme serait un handicap inévitable dans sa progression dans l'Armée Royale et c'est que les gens avaient beau se prétendre tolérants et impartiaux vis-à-vis des sexes, il y avait toujours plus de facilité à se faire respecter en tant qu'homme qu'en tant que femme. Mais voilà que Levy se trouvait devant deux femmes dont la force et la puissance étaient reconnues et vénérées par tout un peuple. Avec un pincement au cœur, Levy se demanda si elle aussi pourrait un jour gagner une telle renommée. Elle devrait certainement parcourir encore un long chemin avant d'atteindre leur niveau. Si elle y parvenait un jour…

En se rendant au Tournoi de la Paix dont Gajeel avait entendu parler le matin même, Levy ne s'était jamais attendu à découvrir un spectacle aussi époustouflant. En temps normal les Tournois étaient de simples occasions officielles pour les bannerets magnoliens de se pavaner fièrement et de gagner des places et des titres à la Cour. Mais cette fois l'enjeu était bien plus vital. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de l'avenir des deux nations de Rivars et de Magnolia. L'ambiance dans les gradins était électrique. Et alors qu'initialement ils ne s'y étaient rendus que pour saisir l'occasion de parler au roi, Levy devait avouer que le détour avait valu la peine. Elle éprouvait à présent un réel désir de connaître le dénouement de tous ces duels.

-HOP! Cria à nouveau le héraut pour annoncer le début du nouveau combat.

Les deux femmes lancèrent leurs montures au galop, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse sous le poids de leurs armures et de leurs longues lances. Gajeel porta brusquement ses mains à sa tête lorsque le bout des deux lances se rencontra violemment en l'air, volant en éclats de bois. Les chevaux et leurs cavalières continuèrent ainsi leur course jusqu'au bout de leur couloir, indemnes.

-Personne n'est tombé à terre au premier tour! Beugla le héraut dans le silence tendu de l'assistance. Fournissez-leur des lances de remplacement!

Deux garçons s'élancèrent dans l'arène, portant de longues lances neuves dans leurs bras. Erza et Kagura les saisirent sans le moindre commentaire mais Levy pouvait sentir leur colère et leur rivalité dans la raideur de leurs gestes.

-HOP!

Les cheveux flamboyants de Titania s'échappaient de sous son casque de fer et volaient derrière son dos comme des flammes. Ceux longs et bruns de sa rivale brillaient d'un éclat violet au soleil. Les deux femmes poussèrent des cris effrayants avant de rentrer en contact. La lance de Kagura ricocha sur le devant de l'armure d'Erza tandis qu'Erza atteignait Kagura à l'épaule gauche. Cette fois-ci, Kagura ne se tint plus si droite sur son cheval en traversant l'arène, courbée par la douleur à son épaule.

Encore une fois les deux femmes avaient tenu bon sur leur scelle. Leurs habilités paraissaient être assez proches et tout pouvait encore se jouer au dernier tour. Levy serra étroitement les mains, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle n'éprouvait même plus le besoin de ciller, les yeux rivés sur l'action. Qui serait la gagnante?

-HHHHOOOOOOPPPP!

Le cheval d'Erza se cabra et henni d'un air intimidant avant de se lancer dans un vif galop.

-En avant Purgatoire! Cria sa cavalière en levant sa lance devant elle.

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent au centre des couloirs, la lance de Kagura parut sur le point d'atteindre l'autre en pleine tête mais à la dernière seconde son maintient de la lance parut fléchir et Erza la frappa en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant dans les airs.

-TITANIA A REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE! KAGURA MIKAZUCHI EST ELIMINEE!

Il y eu un mouvement de folie. Beaucoup de gens se levèrent d'un bond, acclamant leur héroïne avec enthousiasme.

-Tu es la meilleure Erza!

-Bravo Titania!

-Tu as été formidable Kagura!

Le cœur battant, Levy papillota des yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elles avaient été formidables toutes les deux! Kagura avait certainement été désavantagée au dernier tour par sa blessure à l'épaule mais si les talents d'Erza étaient aussi exceptionnels que Gajeel le prétendait, alors elle s'était battue de son mieux contre une icône dantesque.

La jeune fille se joignit à la foule, applaudissant avec joie. Mais son épaule à elle la lancina à ce geste et elle s'interrompit, grimaçante. Sa cicatrice avait beau lui donner un répit ce jour là, elle était toujours présente et le lui rappelait par des élancements douloureux dès que Levy voulait s'en détourner.

-Ça va? S'inquiéta Gajeel.

-Oui oui…Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Gajeel lui sourit tendrement et caressa rapidement sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Levy rougit de plaisir, savourant la nouvelle relation qui fleurissait entre eux. Désormais ils ne formaient plus seulement une équipe de chevaliers mais un véritable couple. Levy se mit à sourire d'un air béat à cette pensée.

Les combats se succédèrent les uns derrière les autres sur l'arène toujours plus époustouflants dans des combats toujours plus époustouflants. Des hommes et des femmes qui prouvaient une détermination hors norme au plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. Il y eu un grand émoi parmi l'assistance lorsqu'une nouvelle grande personnalité fit son entrée.

-C'est qui ce chauve? S'intéressa Levy, se rongeant les ongles d'anxiété.

-Gihee! Pouffa Gajeel. Ce chauve c'est ni plus ni moins que Jura Neekis, un arrivant de Lamia dont les capacités physiques n'ont d'égal que ses capacités mentales. Il est une figure emblématique à Magnolia. Sa famille a été à la tête de l'Eglise depuis des siècles. C'est un fervent croyant et il a refusé le poste de Capitaine de la Garde Royale que lui a proposé le roi Jon après le décès d'Alexandre Dragneel pour pouvoir continuer son œuvre en tant que moine. C'est un grand gâchis, si tu veux mon avis. Il ferait un Capitaine redoutable!

-Whouaouh! Et ce garçon? Qui-est ce?

-Humph! Luxus Dreyar… J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer il a quelques années. Ce gamin était arrogant et avait un sale caractère à l'époque. Il valait mieux ne pas trop lui chercher des noises parce qu'il explosait au quart de tour. Mais il paraît qu'il s'est calmé depuis. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire face un adversaire pareil!

-LUXUS! TU ES LE MEILLEUR! NE TE LAISSE PAS INTIMIDER!

Ce cri résonna dans toute l'arène. Se tordant le coup, Levy aperçu de loin le garçon aux longs cheveux verts qui l'avait émis. Il avait une allure avenante et Levy sourit en le voyant lever les poings avec fanatisme pour encourager son ami.

Luxus et Jura ajustèrent simultanément leurs casques après un échange de regards défiants. Jura avait sourit avec amusement tandis que Luxus le foudroyait des yeux, l'air très sérieux.

-HOP!

Les chevaux partirent dans une course ralentie par le poids de leurs cavaliers. Les lances des deux rivaux étaient bien plus longues et larges que celle de la plupart des participants et les muscles de l'avant bras nu de Luxus saillaient sous sa peau mâte.

Jura atteint Luxus de plein fouet mais avant de tomber, ce dernier parvint à frapper son heaume. Le casque déformé par l'impact, le moine dû tirer dessus de toutes ses forces pour libérer sa tête. Il y parvint enfin, un filet de sang coulant au bord de ses lèvres. Luxus sourit d'un air féroce tout en titubant vers son cheval pour le deuxième assaut. Il avait été sérieusement atteint, arrêté violemment dans sa course, et d'après la façon dont il se tenait les côtes, Levy supposa qu'il devait s'en être fracturée une ou deux.

Une fois les deux montés sur leurs destriers, Luxus arracha son casque pour affronter Jura d'égal à égal. Il y eut des exclamations effrayées parmi les rangs du public qui s'inquiétait de ce risque supplémentaire que signifiait de s'affronter la tête découverte. Un coup de cette envergure porté au mauvais endroit pouvait faire bien plus de dégâts qu'une fracture de côtes.

-HOOOOP!

-Attention Luxus! Cria le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Mais le blond ne fit pas attention du tout. N'essayant même pas d'esquiver le coup de son adversaire, il s'appliqua à l'atteindre au niveau de la main d'épée. Ainsi, Luxus atterrit à nouveau à terre sur le dos avec un grognement et Jura lâcha son arme, se tenant la main droite avec une grimace de souffrance. Mal en point, Luxus se releva néanmoins avec un grand sourire victorieux. Il avait réussit à handicaper son rival.

Levy reprit son souffle, complètement absorbée par ce duel de volontés. Elle se sentait à la fois intimidée et émue par ces démonstrations de talent. Ne connaissant aucun des deux opposants, Levy se rangea malgré tout du côté du jeune blond qui tenait tête avec courage à un guerrier bien plus expérimenté que lui. "Ne jamais baisser les bras". Telle paraissait être sa devise d'après l'étincelle qui reluisait dans ses yeux.

Lors du troisième tour, Jura fut obligé de tenir sa lance avec sa main gauche, incapable de faire usage de sa main blessée. Luxus peinait à rester simplement droit sur sa scelle, tordu par la douleur. Ils s'atteignirent tous deux au niveau du torse, brisant leurs gigantesques armes, mais parvinrent tant bien que mal à tenir bon, se balançant sur leur monture.

Il y eut un long silence d'admiration.

-Jura gagne! Luxus est éliminé!

Le grand chauve à la longue barbe noire s'avança vers les tribunes royales, tenant sa main blessée. Il parla d'une voix tonitruante emplie de sagesse.

-Vous avez de grands soldats à vos côtés, mon roi! Le félicita-t-il. J'ai peut être emporté ce duel mais Luxus m'a blessé de telle sorte que je serais dans l'incapacité de poursuivre les épreuves. Vous devez être très fier de votre petit fils, Makarov!

Avec un sourire dénué de tout mal, Jura Neekis semblait s'adresser à un membre de la Cour magnolienne qui se trouvait dans les loges royales. En s'inclinant vers l'avant, Levy devina un petit vieillard à la moustache blanche qui se limita à lever une main devant lui, dos en avant et deux doigts en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un salut particulier. Luxus quitta l'arène entouré d'aides soignantes et malgré la douleur que cela devait lui avoir supposé, il leva lui aussi sa main dans le même geste muet sans se retourner. Levy se demanda avec curiosité quel genre de relation devait entretenir le soldat avec son grand père.

-Jura Nekis est lui aussi hors de course en raison de sa blessure! Conclut le héraut à pleine voix, une veine palpitant à son cou.

D'autres duels se déroulèrent encore. La journée avançait rapidement avec toute cette agitation et des vendeurs ambulants de cuisses de poulet et de boissons rafraichissantes se promenaient le long des rangs pour calmer la faim et la soif du public. Gajeel acheta deux cuisses de poulet, une bière et du jus de raisin pour lui et Levy. Ils mangèrent sans quitter des yeux les combats de joute comme la plupart de leurs voisins.

Levy ne connaissait pas le nombre exact de combats qui devaient se dérouler mais elle sentit que la fin de l'épreuve approchait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se succédaient. Certains assistants commençaient à se questionner au sujet de la participation riveraine au Tournoi lorsqu'enfin un banneret étranger fut annoncé par le héraut.

-Il est maintenant temps de voir la participation de nos invités spéciaux en cette occasion mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs! Je vous annonce l'entrée en jeu des forces riveraines que nous avons tant hâte d'observer avec le duel super cooooll entre Natsu Dragneel, de la Garde Royale, et Lyon Bastia, le cousin du prince Gray Fullbuster!

-Dragneel? S'étouffa Gajeel avec sa viande. Alors c'est lui le fils d'Alexandre Dragneel?

-Je croyais que les Capitaines n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de femmes ni d'enfants? S'étonna Levy. Qu'ils devaient entièrement dévouer leur vie à la couronne?

-Et c'est ce qu'a fait Alexandre, confirma son compagnon. Natsu n'est pas son fils naturel. Il l'a recueillit et est devenu un tuteur pour lui mais ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. J'ai envie de voir ce qu'il a dans les tripes ce gamin!

En voyant la mine débordante d'excitation du jeune Dragneel sous sa touffe de cheveux roses et l'air suffisant du noble étranger sous ses belles mèches grises, Levy sourit à son tour, désireuse de connaître le résultat de ce combat prometteur.

-HOP!

* * *

><p><strong>Aye sir! ^^ Levy admire la détermination des combattants mais en ce qui concerne la volonté, Natsu n'est certainement pas le dernier! Prochain épisode du point de vue de notre dragon slayer préféré ;)<strong>

**Je me suis mise à jour des scans de fairy tail aujourdhui et j'ai vraiment trouvé génial que le déroulement du vrai manga soit si parallèle au mien (apparition d'une princesse Hisui, duel entre Gray et Rufus). Par contre méfiez vous, je ne vais pas suivre obligatoirement la trame originale! après tout, depuis le tout début je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et ça ne risque pas de changer :P **


	36. Victoire méritée

**Episode 36 : Victoire méritée**

* * *

><p>Natsu sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous sa lourde armure dorée. Les cris du public résonnaient comme un bourdonnement incessant à ses oreilles. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son adversaire qui, se pavanant sous sa longue cape blanche, saluait les gradins avec élégance.<p>

_Enfin ! On va pouvoir régler nos comptes, cher Lyon ! _Se réjouit Natsu.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de prendre sa revanche ! Natsu se délectait à l'avance en imaginant l'expression ahuri du jeune noble lorsqu'il lui aurait fait mordre la poussière, lui rendant loyalement l'humiliation publique à laquelle Lyon l'avait exposé lors de leur premier duel.

Natsu ajusta son casque sur sa tête, enserra plus étroitement ses jambes autour de son cheval et leva sa lance devant lui. Elle était lourde et il dû s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant pour compenser son poids. Il vit en face de lui comment Lyon ajustait lui aussi sa position sans le quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi en suspens pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, retenant leur souffle. Et enfin, Jason lança le signal de départ.

Natsu talonna vivement son cheval, les veines gonflées par l'adrénaline. Il n'y avait plus que le bout de sa lance et Lyon. Les yeux grands ouverts sous son casque, il était coupé de toute réalité extérieure au corps à corps vers lequel il s'élançait. Plus rien n'existait à part sa volonté vorace de remporter le combat. Il devait vaincre. Lucy souhaitait le voir gagner après tout. Rien n'était plus important que cela.

Alors que le moment de la collision était imminent, une vision de rêves traversa son esprit. Lucy, allongée près de lui sur l'herbe verte parsemée de fleurs estivales; ses éclats de rire cristallins, ses pieds nus sous les pans de sa robe blanche; ses cheveux qui buvaient les rayons de soleil. Dans son rêve, Lucy était sa femme et elle lui caressait amoureusement la main tout en le regardant au fond des yeux comme si elle pouvait voir son âme.

Cette image de pur bonheur renforça la conviction du jeune soldat. Esquivant habilement la lance que Lyon projeta brusquement vers lui, Natsu lui envoya la sienne dans les côtes avec toutes ses forces. Le riverain l'impressionna à tenir malgré tout sur sa scelle, se cramponnant aux rennes pour ne pas basculer sur le côté. Natsu l'avait atteint de plein fouet et malgré son animosité envers lui, il lui concéda une certaine bravoure à le voir supporter la douleur si dignement.

Haletant, Natsu ramena son cheval jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il n'entendait qu'indistinctement les beuglements que lançaient les spectateurs dans les gradins. De toute façon qu'un seul avis lui importait. Il voulait briller aux yeux de sa douce fée. Lucy et lui étaient faits pour s'aimer. C'était leur destinée. Il viendrait à bout de Lyon Bastia coûte que coûte.

-HOP!

Natsu s'élança à nouveau vers l'avant, tenant prête sa lance devant lui. Lyon le surprit cette fois en visant sa jambe. Natsu sentit le sourire mauvais qui étirait les lèvres du noble riverain sous son casque tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement. Il devait certainement bouillir de rage et d'indignation d'avoir été sur le point de tomber à bas de son cheval face à lui. Mais peu importait à Natsu! Il n'avait que faire de la fierté d'un petit prétentieux! Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois par ses méthodes malpropres!

Natsu fit sursauter tout l'auditoire en changeant sa position sur son cheval à la dernière seconde. Il retira en effet sa jambe gauche du champ de visée de Lyon et la passa par-dessus sa monture, se tenant à pieds joints sur le côté droit de son cheval. Lyon parut complètement démonté par ce mouvement inattendu et Natsu parvint grâce à une acrobatie dont lui-même se serait cru incapable, à frapper l'armure du riverain en tenant sa lance tant bien que mal depuis sa position précaire.

Lyon tomba à terre et tandis que Natsu se rehaussait avec peine convenablement sur sa scelle, il put entendre clairement cette fois les exclamations du public. Lorsqu'il immobilisa son cheval pour le troisième et dernier tour, il lança un regard vers les loges royales où le roi Jon lui-même se tenait debout en agitant les bras, s'esclaffant de rire. Il devina près de lui une figure couronnée mais il n'eut pas le temps de détailler les traits de Lucy que le héraut annonçait le dernier tour.

Triomphant, Natsu se lança cette fois avec un cri de guerre retentissant que le public lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Il se sentit invincible pendant quelques instants, protégé par les bénédictions de tout un peuple, poussé par le vent de leurs encouragements, guidé par la solidarité de leurs sentiments. Il pouvait le faire! Il le _devait!_

Lyon parvint cette fois à le frapper au niveau du bras mais il ne put rien faire face à l'élan intempestif de Natsu, qui l'envoya virevolter dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement à terre.

Natsu sauta à bas de son cheval en pleine course. Il était hors de lui! Les joues rougies de plaisir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Il avait gagné! Il avait réussit! Le public scandait son prénom, lui réchauffant le cœur.

-NATSU! NATSU! NAATSUUU!

Natsu leva les poings en l'air en geste victorieux, savourant cet instant inoubliable.

-YAHOOO! S'écria Jason en venant près de lui. Ce duel était vraiment trop cooooollll! Saluez tous notre petit prodige du jour! Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu s'inclina profondément en avant et lança un dernier regard inquisiteur à la loge avant de quitter l'arène. Il devina le sourire rayonnant qui étirait les lèvres de Lucy. Elle devait être fière de lui.

Alors que Lyon était entouré par des aides médicales qui s'informaient de son état physique, le jeune soldat se retira, le souffle court, vers les quartiers réservés aux candidats sous les gradins tout autour de l'arène. Depuis là, Natsu avait pu assister à tous les autres combats de la journée. A présent il n'en restait plus que quelques uns à peine. Il s'installa sur un tabouret de bois, essayant de freiner son pouls en respirant calmement. Plusieurs candidats ayant remporté eux-mêmes leurs duels s'approchèrent pour le féliciter pour sa prestation originale. Erza était parmi eux. Elle avait un sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as été parfait, Natsu, lui dit-elle avec sérieux. Avec des gestes aussi vifs, même moi je me serais trouvé en difficulté face à toi.

Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Qu'Erza reconnaisse ses talents était une chose, mais qu'elle le mette dans un pied d'égalité avec elle en était une toute autre! Il sourit, très satisfait.

-Evidemment! Se vanta-t-il. Le jour où je pourrais enfin te battre n'est plus si loin que ça on dirait! On va peut être avoir l'occasion d'en découdre en finale!

Les autres gagnants qui les entouraient regardèrent Natsu avec des yeux désorbités comme s'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Ils ne devaient certainement pas partager l'enthousiasme de Natsu à l'idée de se retrouver en finale face à Titania. Natsu pouvait les comprendre. Et de toute façon, lui-même avait déjà un duel de prévu pour cette dernière épreuve.

_Gray Fullbuster…_

Le prince riverain n'était pas encore sorti pour son duel du jour. Natsu se demanda si le fait de le faire sortir en dernier n'avait pas été un moyen de maintenir le suspense jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve par les organisateurs de l'événement. Après tout, tous ces duels, tous ces frissons, n'avaient pour but que de tester les capacités du prince Gray. Ces amusements voilaient en réalité une démarche politique essentielle. Il fallait vérifier si l'héritier de Rivars était méritant de la main de l'héritière de Magnolia… Cette simple idée fit grincer Natsu des dents. Il savait que l'objectif était noble mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Lucy ne pouvait lier son destin à un autre.

Soudain la vision de rêves de lui et Lucy se transforma en une pensée cauchemardesque lorsque ce ne fut plus lui qui se tenait aux côtés de sa bien aimée, mais le prince Gray qui se mettait tranquillement à jouer avec les mèches blondes de son amie.

Natsu secoua violemment la tête, chassant cette image effrayante de sa tête. Une colère rouge fit bouillir ses veines tout au long des derniers duels qui se jouaient sur l'arène, le distrayant au point qu'il ne pouvait dire qui les avait remportés ou non.

-C'est la fin, annonça Erza en le tirant de ses sombres cavillations. Nous sommes 33 à avoir remporté le combat de joute. Il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Il y eut un silence complet lorsque Jason prit la parole avec son ton le plus mystérieux.

-Il est temps maintenant de passer aux affaires piquantes, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Le moment tant espéré arrive enfin. Le duel qui, sans aucun doute, vous tiendra en haleine bien plus intensément que n'importe quel autre. Et c'est que c'est maintenant au tour du prince Gray Fullbuster de Rivars d'entrer dans la partie et de nous montrer ce dont il est capable face au redoutable Orga Nanagear! Ne ratez pas un seul instant, ne prenez pas même le temps de cligner des yeux au risque de manquer un détail de cet affrontement décisif! Le prince sera-t-il de taille contre notre combattant magnolien? Pourra-t-il faire soupirer notre splendide princesse? Découvrez le vous-même et tout de suite!

Dans le silence régnant, Natsu vit s'avancer dans l'arène le jeune brun. Vêtu de son élégante armure, il regardait droit devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres comme s'il ne ressentait pas la moindre pression ni nervosité face aux attentes de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air aussi calme? Pour être aussi imperméable à l'anxiété qui comprimait le cœur de Natsu? Y était-il vraiment aussi insensible ou était-ce juste l'image qu'il voulait en donner?

_Il a bien récupéré finalement, _remarqua-t-il en l'observant avec attention.

En effet, Gray ne paraissait pas souffrir de la moindre séquelle du sort qu'il avait subit la veille même. Natsu s'interrogeait encore sur la cause de cela. Après tout, même si Natsu était incapable de se servir de ses anciens pouvoirs, il pouvait encore percevoir l'usage de cette magie particulière et il avait senti à quel point le sort de sommeil de Rufus avait été puissant sur le prince. Il aurait dû perdre tous ses moyens face à ça. Un humain normal était incapable de résister à une magie pareille. Et pourtant, Gray y était parvenu. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Le jeune brun avait-il lui aussi un secret à cacher?

Les pensées de Natsu se dirigèrent systématiquement vers les trois arrivants de Sabertooth auxquels il avait eu à faire la veille. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qui il était? D'où connaissaient-ils Polyussica? Comment était-ce possible que d'autres enfants de la forêt aient survécu? Pourtant, sa grand-mère lui avait toujours assuré qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants de leur lignée. Que s'était-il passé?

Tant de questions sans réponse avaient troublé le sommeil du jeune soldat, qui avait dû longuement remuer entre ses draps avant de pouvoir se reposer. La seule manière d'obtenir enfin des réponses serait de retourner à la forêt de Meer pour y retrouver ses racines. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Natsu se tenait éloigné de chez lui, sans nouvelles de sa grand-mère ni de Zeleph. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer durant les six dernières années et chaque possibilité l'effrayait plus que la précédente. Sting et Rogue avaient raison. Il avait continué une vie illusoire jusqu'à présent, se tenant à l'écart de son devoir en tant qu'enfant de la forêt comme si la question ne le concernait plus. Il s'était toujours répété qu'il était impuissant et que le seul moyen de pouvoir affronter un jour son frère de cycle serait de devenir un guerrier humain. Mais ce n'étaient que des excuses. En réalité Natsu avait repoussé ses obligations, s'abandonnant à la fausse protection des murailles de son nouveau foyer, goutant aux plaisirs d'avoir un père comme Alexandre, découvrant des sentiments amoureux avec Lucy, nouant de grandes amitiés comme avec Loki. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais eu accès en tant que gardien du démon Zeleph, Natsu les avaient vécue en tant que jeune soldat de Magnolia. Mais cela avait déjà duré trop longtemps.

_Après la fin de ce Tournoi et mon union avec Lucy, je m'attaquerais enfin à la tâche que tu m'avais confiée mamie, _se promit-il. _Attends moi encore un peu. Cette fois nous ne serons peut être plus seuls._

Tandis que l'adversaire de Gray s'avançait à son tour, Natsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant quand aurait lieu sa prochaine rencontre avec les trois mages de Sabertooth qui disaient vouloir lutter à ses côtés.

Mais alors que ces pensées bien lointaines distrayaient son attention, Natsu fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par un cri informe. Fronçant les sourcils, il scruta l'arène, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué un tel cri.

Ce cri s'avéra être en réalité ni plus ni moins qu'un chant que proférait le dénommé Orga Nanagear avec bien trop d'entrain. Natsu cligna des yeux en l'apercevant sur son cheval gris tandis qu'il vociférait des notes fausses qui auraient scandalisés les amants de la musique! Même Natsu qui ne se considérait pas être un grand chanteur, se rassura en entendant une telle défection vocale!

Incroyablement musclé et ses longs cheveux verts retenus par un bandeau sur son front, la carrure imposante d'Orga contrastait avec ses gestes qui se voulaient gracieux tandis qu'il émettait ces abominations.

_-Viens sur les genoux à papa! Et danse un peu la carioca! La cariiiiooooooooocccaaaaaa!_

Comme la plupart de l'auditoire, Natsu grimaça en écoutant les dernières notes terriblement suraigües de cette chanson infecte. Il fut grandement surpris lorsqu'il vit Gray qui, très souriant, se mit à applaudir la prestation de son adversaire. Etrangement, sa réaction ne parut pas plaire à Orga le moins du monde. Il perdit soudain tout air de gentil bonhomme et fronça profondément les sourcils d'un air menaçant, les muscles saillants.

-Je vais te faire danser sur un rythme spécialement réservé pour toi, gamin! Aboya Orga en le signalant du bout du doigt. On verra si tu gardes ton petit sourire après ça!

Orga ajusta brusquement son casque sur sa tête dans un grincement ferreux et attrapa avec hargne la lance que lui tendait un jeune écuyer. On ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes la violence qu'il comptait déverser sur le terrain. Aucunement impressionné, Gray attrapa avec un sourire le casque que lui tendait son propre page, Tim. Natsu eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son jeune ami blond encourager le prince riverain avec son plus beau sourire. Naturellement, Tim voulait voir son prince remporter le tournoi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Natsu pouvait lui reprocher. Mais malgré cela, il se sentit trahi, comme si Tim lui tournait le dos en conservant son allégeance envers son adversaire.

Dans un silence inquiétant durant lequel les spectateurs n'osaient plus même ciller afin de ne pas rater la moindre seconde de ce duel, Jason lança le signal de départ. Natsu regarda tour à tour les montures de Gray et d'Orga qui s'élançaient dans un nuage de poussière. Orga tenait son énorme lance levée devant lui, les muscles impressionnants de ses bras contractés dans une promesse muette de souffrance. Gray chevauchait sa monture avec élégance, le port impeccable du prince qu'il était. Pendant les courtes secondes que dura le trajet entre les deux, Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour ce garçon qui s'apprêtait à affronter un adversaire de taille sans la moindre hésitation. Gray devait être bien plus déterminé à gagner de ce qu'il n'avait imaginé…Il ne serait pas facile à démonter.

Le choc tant attendu ne se produit pas et c'est que Gray avait réalisé un geste totalement inattendu. Alors qu'Orga se ruait en avant pour écraser la pointe de sa lance contre son torse, le jeune brun s'était allongé sur le dos de son torse en un clin d'oeil, esquivant l'attaque. Orga, emporté en avant dans son élan, était tombé à bas de son cheval d'une façon peu glorieuse tandis que Gray s'était réincorporé gracieusement sans la moindre éraflure. Il y eut de grands éclats de rire dans les rangs. Et c'est que la vision du grand gaillard qu'était Orga tombant la tête la première dans le sable était des plus comiques! Puis s'ensuivit une salve d'applaudissements à laquelle Natsu eut grand mal à ne pas se joindre. Gray avait été astucieux. Il avait utilisé l'orgueil et la force de son adversaire à son avantage, le déséquilibrant en lui faisant manquer sa cible. Décidemment ce mec était malin…

Orga se releva, le regard foudroyant et soufflant comme un taureau enragé. On voyait à son sourire torve qu'il comptait faire payer à Gray son impertinence au prix fort. Natsu déglutit, se demandant s'il n'était pas près à outrepasser les règles du jeu et à tenter d'assassiner Gray. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait humilier impunément.

-HOP!

Les chevaux hennirent fortement et Gray et Orga s'avancèrent pour le deuxième tour. Cette fois on distinguait clairement dans le public les cris des camarades riverains du prince et même plusieurs membres du peuple magnolien qui l'encourageaient avec joie. Natsu quand à lui, retint son souffle, se demandant quel nouveau tour gardait Gray dans sa manche. Et il ne fut pas déçu car Gray n'avait effectivement pas épuisé ses tours de passe passe. Alors qu'Orga visait sa tête, Gray visait ni plus ni moins que la lance de son adversaire elle-même. Lorsque les deux armes entrèrent en contact elles volèrent en éclats et les deux chevaux continuèrent leur course avec leurs cavaliers désarmés. A nouveau, Gray avait su déjouer l'attaque frontale de son ennemi mais tout pouvait se jouer sur le dernier tour que Jason se réjouissait d'annoncer, sautillant d'un côté à l'autre en répétant à quel point ce combat était cool.

Tim Waves se précipita dans l'arène, portant une lance de remplacement dans ses bras. Ses joues étaient écarlates et il paraissait aux anges avec la prestation époustouflante de son souverain. Natsu tourna son regard vers les gradins royaux, étrécissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir l'expression de Lucy. Etait-elle impressionnée? Charmée? Inquiète? Mais la princesse restait impassible dans sa tenue de rêves. Elle était plus belle que jamais et son port immobile la faisait ressembler à une statue de déesse de la beauté. La seule chose que Natsu voyait trembler de si loin était la lumière dans ses yeux. Elle ne quittait pas Gray Fullbuster du regard, le corps figé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Comment Natsu pouvait l'interpréter?

Alors que le jeune soldat se creusait les méninges à la recherche d'une réponse, le troisième et dernier tour de cette épreuve débuta. Si Gray parvenait à remporter ce dernier duel, il pourrait passer sans entraves à l'épreuve suivante. Natsu ferait tout pour devenir son adversaire avec l'épreuve du tir à l'arc.

Cette fois-ci Gray n'eut pas l'occasion de faire appel à son astuce et c'est qu'Orga préféra ne pas prendre le risque de l'affronter de trop près, lançant sa lance à une bonne distance comme un dard gigantesque. Il atteignit un Gray pris au dépourvu de plein fouet et dans un éclat général de cris outrés et d'exclamations apeurées, le jeune prince tomba à terre. Natsu se surpris lui-même en courant à toutes jambes vers le blessé. Il entendait les hurlements du public qui dénonçait la tricherie et la perversité de cette attaque. Beaucoup contestaient la validité d'un mouvement pareil dans ce jeu régulier et Natsu ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux.

Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla sur Gray il eut un moment de panique en le voyant immobile. Il avait très mal réceptionné ce coup et sa chute du cheval n'avait pas été plus douce. Alors qu'il ôtait avec délicatesse le casque de sa tête, Natsu entendit Tim qui le rejoignait, haletant.

-Il va bien? Souffla le garçon d'une voix apeurée.

Natsu serra les dents, découvrant le visage évanoui du prince. Des mèches de cheveux noires restaient plaquées sur son front par la sueur et sa peau paraissait un peu trop pâle.

_Réveille-toi sale prince!_ Ragea Natsu. _Tu n'as pas le droit de tomber maintenant! Tu es mon rival! Tu dois tenir jusqu'au bout! _

Les protestations du peuple tempêtaient et le rire tonitruant d'Orga résonnait aux oreilles de Natsu comme s'il s'agissait d'un bruit lointain. Il perçut l'arrivée des aides médicaux derrière lui qui venaient prendre Gray en charge. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de leur céder sa place. Il tenait à réveiller le prince lui-même. Il le gifla donc gentiment, cherchant la moindre réaction. Voyant que cela était inutile, il s'inclina et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Gray.

-Reviens, murmura-t-il. Reviens me combattre ou je garderais Lucy pour moi.

Lorsque Natsu releva la tête, Gray le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas un regard mauvais ni défiant. Il le regardait simplement comme si ces simples mots avaient réussi à le ramener à lui.

-Natsu Dragneel, articula-t-il dans un fil de voix.

Seulement alors Natsu accepta de se mettre de côté, laissant aux aides la tâche de prendre soin de lui. Tim tenait la main de son prince, les yeux débordants de larmes. Le héraut du tournoi s'avança au milieu de l'arène, levant les mains devant lui pour réclamer le silence. Il se fit peu à peu et il parla enfin d'une voix grave.

-Après une longue discussion avec les membres du Conseil et le roi Jon lui-même, il a été décidé que cette dernière attaque d'Orga Nanagear était incorrecte. Le participants Orga Nanagear est désormais disqualifié du Tournoi de la Paix et Gray Fullbuster est reconnu vainqueur de ce duel! Une victoire des plus méritées!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hourra couvrirent les insultes d'Orga. Il quitta l'arène en crachant vers les tribunes royales et s'éloigna comme une bête enragée. Natsu vit Lucy qui, inclinée par-dessus l'estrade, se mordait la lèvre en essayant de distinguer Gray. Elle paraissait réellement inquiète pour son état.

Natsu resta là, écrasé par la dure réalité. Gray avait gagné à la fois l'affection du peuple et de sa princesse. Alors qu'il s'était vu gagnant avec sa victoire personnelle, il réalisait à présent à quel point il était éloigné de la vérité.

-Natsu.

Il sursauta, se tournant vers Erza qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il recomposa son expression, affichant un large sourire feint. Erza ne fut pas dupe mais elle ne releva pas le fait. Les champions et le public eurent quelques instants de répit durant lesquels ils purent se reposer et se restaurer. La journée était bien avancée et il ne restait plus que peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se coucha à l'horizon. L'épreuve du tir à l'arc marquerait la fin de cette deuxième journée éprouvante du Tournoi.

Natsu se lava le visage et les bras avec l'eau fraiche que lui offrit un jeune page dans une cuvette. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait quitté ses veines et que la tension de ses muscles était retombée, il ressentait de façon cuisante le coup que Lyon était parvenu à lui appliquer au bras lors du dernier tour. Il fit tournoyer son bras engourdis en grimaçant de douleur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette blessure devienne un handicap pour la suite.

-Miaouuuu!

Incrédule, Natsu observa Happy qui se frayait un passage entre les jambes des gagnants de la joute réunis sous l'estrade. Il miaulait et ronronnait sous les caresses des soldats attendris par sa démarche féline et le mouvement voluptueux de sa queue bleue au bout blanc.

-Happy! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques si loin du château?

Natsu attrapa son chat dans ses bras, le portant à bout de bras comme un enfant désobéissant. Happy ne parut pas comprendre qu'on le grondait et il se mit à lécher joyeusement les doigts de son maître. Natsu ne put conserver son sérieux. Un grand sourire enchanté fendit ses lèvres et il serra le matou contre son torse. Happy se lova contre lui et fit vibrer sa cuirasse avec ses ronronnements ininterrompus. Décidemment ce chat apparaissait toujours lorsque Natsu se sentait seul et dépité! C'était son ange gardien animalier.

Occupé à jouer avec le chaton, le jeune soldat ne remarqua pas que la suite de l'épreuve avait commencé. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom qu'il leva la tête et qu'on le mena jusqu'à l'arène où des cercles de visée avaient été installés à une bonne distance. On lui enleva Happy des bras et on le remplaça par un arc et une flèche.

-Une seule opportunité, rappela Jason. Le résultat décidera de l'adversaire que tu auras à affronter demain. Tu seras appareillé avec le candidat qui aura atteint la cible la plus proche de la tienne.

Natsu cligna des yeux. Gray avait-il tiré? Si oui, où avait-il atteint la cible? Comment Natsu pouvait influencer le sort s'il ne s'agissait que d'un grand hasard? Ils étaient 34 après tout. Il y avait d'infimes possibilités qu'il tape au bon endroit!

_Tant pis, _se résout-il. _Guide-toi à l'instinct._

Il serra fermement le bois du grand arc et l'aligna avec son épaule et son œil gauche. Il tira le bout de sa flèche retenue entre ses doigts et tendit la corde au maximum. La cible était là, à la pointe aiguisée de sa flèche. Il suffisait de l'y pousser. Natsu expira lentement et lâcha d'un geste sec sa flèche. Elle suivit la trajectoire qu'il lui avait imprimé. Avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune magnolien observa comment sa flèche s'était fichée en plein centre du point noir central. Les entrainements auprès de son père et de ses frères d'armes avaient porté leur fruit. Il était doué au tir à l'arc. La seule question était de savoir si Gray l'était lui aussi…

L'épreuve s'acheva enfin avec le crépuscule. Les champions du jour furent escortés sur des charrettes jusqu'au château et une aide accompagna Natsu jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa aller contre son matelas, le corps raidit. Il ne put qu'émettre un grognement d'approbation lorsque son aide lui proposa de lui apporter un repas chaud. Il resta étendu et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque Happy grimpa sur son torse et lui lécha le visage de sa petite langue râpeuse. Il avala son repas composé de poulet rôti et de pommes de terre sautées ainsi qu'un verre de vin rouge. L'aide lui appliqua une pommade froide sur son bras douloureux pour apaiser sa souffrance et Natsu le remercia pour la soirée.

-Va profiter des festivités, lui conseilla-t-il alors que l'aide quittait la pièce. Si seulement j'étais en état c'est ce que je m'empresserais de faire moi!

La porte se ferma et Natsu baissa ses paupières fatiguées sur ses yeux.

-Miaouuu!

-Oui, je sais Happy. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour. Un jour et notre sort se décidera. Epouser Lucy et combattre Zeleph. Renoncer à Lucy et combattre Zeleph quand même. En réalité ça ne change pas vraiment mon but mais seulement mon moyen d'y parvenir…Tu sais à quel point j'aime Lucy toi, pas vrai? Je ne pourrais pas la voir épouser un autre. Si jamais je perds demain, je disparaîtrais de sa vie. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un amant déçu. Gray est un homme intéressant et je suis sûre qu'ensemble ils pourraient réaliser des actes mémorables. Et pourtant… Je ne baisserais pas les bras Happy! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature après tout! Demain je donnerais le meilleur de moi-même! Je pète le feu rien que d'y penser!

Contradictoirement avec ses mots enflammés, le jeune soldat tomba dans un sommeil profond, son ami félin veillant sur son sommeil dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p><strong>BONNE ANNEE 2013! :D comme d'hab jai pris du retard mais en ces périodes de fêtes je suis sûre que vous aussi vous étiez occupés! en tout cas je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses et je vous invite à suivre fairy tale avec moi encore un an ;) gros bisous à tous et à toutes! saskia64<strong>


	37. Frère adoré

**Episode 37: Frère adoré**

* * *

><p>Levy regardait tout autour d'elle, émerveillée par tant de luxe et de raffinement. Des lustres de cristal pendaient au plafond, réfléchissant la lumière d'une centaine de bougies joliment disposées. Des dames vêtues de magnifiques robes et des hommes parés de leurs plus beaux costumes se pavanaient tout autour d'elle. Des parfums de lavande et de vanille lui emplissaient les narines. La nourriture débordait des longues tables. Viandes ruisselantes de sauce, légumes frais, fruits juteux… La jeune soldate en avait l'eau à la bouche. Cela faisait longtemps, pour ne pas dire jamais, qu'elle n'avait vu une aussi grande quantité d'aliments réunis dans la même pièce! Levy tournait sur elle-même, abasourdie par chaque objet sur lequel elle posait son regard. Des chanteurs et des danseurs se tenaient sur une estrade, animant la réunion. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire car personne ne leur prêtait une grande attention, trop absorbé par leurs débats au sujet de l'épreuve du Tournoi qu'ils avaient témoigné. Chacun défendait sa position avec ferveur dans un tumulte de bruits et de gesticulations cadencé.<p>

-Levy, lui chuchota Gajeel en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade à force de faire la toupie. Faisons ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ici. Le temps presse.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Levy, papillotant des yeux. Nous devons trouver le roi Jon.

S'introduire dans le château avec le grand nombre d'invités et de visiteurs qui s'y rendaient en cette période mouvementée n'avait pas été une tâche bien difficile. Levy et Gajeel n'avait eut qu'à se laisser entraîner par la foule. Obtenir un entretien privé avec le roi en personne serait une chose bien différente.

Se tenant par la main, Levy et son compagnon avancèrent à contre courant en levant le nez pour tenter d'apercevoir le roi dans la cohue.

-Là bas! Annonça enfin Gajeel en signalant un grand trône à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Aidée par sa petite taille, Levy se faufila entre les invités telle une danseuse de l'eau. C'était agréable de pouvoir tirer avantage de ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré un désavantage physique. Arrivée à proximité du trône, elle se précipita vers le roi qui dégustait une coupe de vin avec un gros bonhomme au blason barvaldien. Mais une main ferme lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'ait put attirer son attention.

-Halte là. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'approcher le roi sans autorisation, mademoiselle.

Un soldat à la chevelure bleutée la tira vers le bas de l'escalier qu'elle venait de grimper quatre à quatre.

-Attendez! Se résista-t-elle. C'est important! Je dois le prévenir!

-Ça peut attendre la fin du dîner j'en suis convaincu, insista l'autre.

-Non, vous dis-je!

Irritée, Levy dégagea brusquement son bras et regarda le garde droit dans les yeux, se voulant intimidante. Il le lui rendit, très calme.

Levy manqua de perdre pied.

_Ces cheveux bleus, ce visage ovale, ces yeux couleur caramel…C'est impossible! Et pourtant…_

-Ge...rard? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Ce geste confirma les fous espoirs de Levy. Seul son grand frère était capable de froncer les sourcils aussi joliment. Une expression ahurie traversa les traits du garçon.

-Levy?

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux embués de larmes. S'il y avait bien une personne sur laquelle la jeune fille n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir tomber par hasard dans le vaste pays de Magnolia c'était bien sur son frère aîné qu'elle avait pleuré toute sa vie! Elle crut rêver, incapable de croire que Gerard se tenait réellement debout devant elle après tant d'années.

Gajeel arriva à cet instant précis alors que les deux se dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Il les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas la préciosité de ce moment.

-Levy!

Le visage adoré de son frère se crispa de douleur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Levy se souvint d'un Gerard beaucoup plus jeune qui avait la mauvaise habitude de pleurer lorsqu'il se blessait, alarmant tout le monde autour de lui pour le moindre bleu. Les mots qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui assener plus petite montèrent à sa gorge comme un vieux réflexe.

-Arrête de pleurnicher, gros bébé.

-C'est toi le bébé, répondit Gerard d'une voix entrecoupée comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Levy sauta dans les bras de son frère, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était là! Il était réel! Gerard avait survécu! Elle avait vécu toute ces années en se croyant seule au monde, en pensant à tous les êtres chers qu'on lui avait brutalement arrachés, à sa vie qu'on avait bafouée. Et voilà que l'être dont la mort avait été la plus difficile à assimiler apparaissait devant ses yeux comme un fantôme de son passé! Levy pleura de chaudes larmes, le visage enterré dans le torse de son frère. Les dents serrées et la mâchoire secouée de sanglots, elle craignait plus que tout de le relâcher et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'une tromperie de son esprit que le venin de sa blessure à l'épaule lui faisait apercevoir.

-Gerard!

Il l'enlaça étroitement contre lui comme si la même peur le torturait lui aussi. Levy sentit son souffle chaud sur le sommet de sa tête. Si quelque chose n'avait pas changé c'était qu'il restait bien plus grand et fort qu'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et la balança tendrement d'un côté et de l'autre pour calmer ses soubresauts. L'oreille contre son cœur, Levy l'entendait battre aussi follement que le sien. Il bondissait furieusement en faisant monter le rouge à ses joues. Les yeux clos, la jeune fille sentait ses larmes qui traçaient de longs sillons sur sa peau. Jamais, au plus grand jamais, elle n'avait ressenti une joie aussi intense. Une joie qui lui donnait à parts égales envie d'éclater de rire et de fondre en sanglots. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, elle se limitait donc à pleurer silencieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin, elle retrouva assez de sang froid pour lever la tête et regarder à nouveau son grand frère.

-Tu es magnifique sœurette, lui sourit-il en lui caressant le visage.

-Sœurette? S'étonna Gajeel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tu as un frère?

-On dirait bien, soupira Levy sans quitter Gerard des yeux.

-J'ai tellement de questions à te poser! S'exclama le jeune garde en secouant ses mèches bleutées. Où étais tu? Comment as-tu échappé au massacre? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais su que tu avais survécu?

-Et moi donc! Renchérit Levy. Depuis quand es tu ici? Est-ce que d'autres que nous ont survécu? Tu as attrapé ceux qui ont fait ça?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux frères communiquèrent au travers leur regard. Les deux étaient conscients du grand fossé que ces années avaient creusé entre eux et tous deux souhaitaient par-dessus tout surmonter cet éloignement et combler la distance entre eux. Rien ni personne ne parviendrait à les séparer à présent qu'ils s'étaient miraculeusement réuni. Absolument rien.

-Nous devons discuter ailleurs, proposa Gerard en remarquant les regards curieux des invités autour d'eux. Je dois demander au roi une permission pour…

-Le roi! Se souvint Levy en sursautant. C'est très important grand frère! Nous devons parler au roi! C'est la raison qui m'amène ici! Je…

-Tu dois d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec ton frère, lui conseilla Gajeel d'une voix apaisante. Je ne comprends pas tout ce bordel mais je pense que c'est important de régler cette affaire en priorité. De plus, si nous avons ton frère de notre côté il nous sera plus facile de convaincre le roi d'agir.

-D'agir? Interrogea Gerard avec étonnement. D'agir pour quoi?

-Pour détruire le démon Zeleph, lui assena Levy, trop impatiente de tout lui faire comprendre.

-Pardon?

-C'est une longue histoire, fit Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Ta sœur va se charger de te la raconter. Allez-y. Je m'occupe de t'excuser auprès du roi. Après tout il ne doit pas avoir oublié les nombreux services que je lui ai rendus dans le passé. Et si je me souviens bien, Panther Lili aussi est censé se charger de sa sécurité… Je vais prendre ton poste provisoirement, gamin.

Gerard détailla Gajeel du regard, s'arrêtant sur l'insigne de l'Armée Royale qu'il arborait au niveau du cœur.

-Qui êtes vous? S'enquit-il.

Le soldat lui dédia son sourire en coin le plus sournois.

-Gajeel Redfox, de la vieille école, pour vous servir!

-Redfox…Lili m'a déjà parlé de vous, se souvint Gerard. Vous étiez d'anciens camarades de la Garde Royale mais vous avez décidé de quitter le château et de rejoindre les régiments de Magnolia du sud.

-La vie au château n'a jamais été faite pour moi, répliqua Gajeel en leur tournant le dos et en prenant les escaliers vers le trône.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule avec ce type? Questionna Gerard avec un regard désapprobateur. Ce n'est pas une bonne compagnie.

-Je te ferais dire que moi aussi je forme partie de l'Armée Royale aujourd'hui, indiqua Levy en signalant sa propre insigne toute neuve. Je crois être en mesure de juger par moi-même la qualité de mes fréquentations.

-Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance, insista Gerard en serrant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe.

-Crois-moi, il la mérite. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici avec toi maintenant.

L'air sombre de Levy alarma Gerard qui scruta son visage, inquiet.

-Raconte moi tout, Levy.

La jeune soldate sourit, le cœur gonflé de joie. Elle leva sa main sur le visage de son frère adoré, caressant la cicatrice rouge autour de son œil droit.

-Seulement lorsque tu m'auras expliqué d'où te viens cette cicatrice.

Gerard attrapa sa main avec douceur et baisa son poignet.

-Alors tu devras m'expliquer toi aussi comment tu as reçue cette cicatrice.

Etonnée, Levy suivit son regard et remarqua les zébrures noires qui paraissaient à la naissance de son poignet sous sa tenue en cuir. La blessure s'était encore étendue dans la journée! Levy se demanda ce qui se passerait lorsque les zébrures couvreraient son corps tout entier. Allait-elle se transformer en une marionnette de Zeleph? Allait-elle seulement survivre? Peu importait le résultat. Elle devait mettre à profit chaque instant de lucidité que lui laissait sa blessure. Elle devait prévenir son frère et le roi du danger imminent qui les menaçait tous.

* * *

><p>Gajeel s'avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au trône, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Comme prévu, Panther Lili vint lui barrer la route de son habituel air menaçant. Gajeel eut un large sourire moqueur.<p>

-Quoi? On ne reconnait pas ses vieux camarades?

-Bien sûr, grogna Lili avec un froncement de sourcils. C'est la raison précise pour laquelle je ne te laisserais pas passer, Gajeel.

-Allons allons! Pouffa Gajeel. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette fois là!

-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier non plus, fit Lili d'un ton sinistre. Ce combat que tu as décidé de fuir inopinément m'a value cette cicatrice.

Gajeel regarda l'œil gauche du grand gaillard dont le coin était marqué par une cicatrice en demi-lune. Il grimaça.

-On était jeunes Lili, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire affligé. Je me suis vu mourir. Je n'ai jamais possédé ton courage. Même si je devrais plutôt l'appeler folie…

-Gajeel!

-Calme-toi! S'empressa de l'exhorter l'autre en levant les mains devant lui. Je déconnais, bien sûr! Tu sais à quel point je t'ai toujours admiré et respecté.

Panther Lili croisa ses immenses bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil méfiant.

-Où est passé Mystogan?

-Mystogan?

-Le garde qui m'accompagnait.

-Oh! Lui! Il est en plein milieu d'une réunion familiale. Tu devrais lui accorder un peu d'intimité. Je me propose comme volontaire pour occuper son poste en son absence si nécessaire.

-Non merci, cracha Lili. Je préfère ne plus commettre l'erreur de déposer ma confiance en toi.

-Malgré ce que tu pense de moi Lilli j'ai changé, assura Gajeel avec plus de sérieux. Et peu importe tes vieilles rancunes car nous devrons bientôt laisser tout ça de côté et unir les armes. La guerre approche.

Lili étrécit les yeux, perplexe.

-Tu te trompes. Nous sortons à peine de la guerre et ce Tournoi n'a pas d'autre but que d'établir enfin une paix durable avec Rivars. La petite est prête à donner sa vie pour en sauver des centaines.

En disant cela, Lili s'était retourné à demi vers la magnifique princesse qui dansait allègrement sur la piste auprès de ses nombreux prétendants. En la voyant de plus près Gajeel ne put éviter de remarquer la ressemblance frappante de Lucy avec sa mère Layla.

-Elle est le portrait de sa mère.

-En effet, confirma gravement Lili. Et elle possède aussi toute sa noblesse et son courage. Elle fera une bonne reine.

Gajeel eut un petit sourire en coin, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu la jeune princesse des années auparavant peu avant son départ du château. Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant aux grands yeux souriants et la voilà une femme à part entière. Comme la totalité du peuple magnolien, Gajeel avait été très ému en apprenant que leur princesse disparue avait ressurgit pour hériter de la volonté de sa mère. Avec la mort de la reine Layla et la dépression de leur roi, nombreux avaient été les compatriotes à perdre espoir face à la guerre.

-Je ne remets pas en question la valeur de la petite, reprit-il. Mais ce n'est pas d'une guerre contre Rivars dont je te parle. Il s'agit d'une destinée bien plus obscure qui ferait trembler jusqu'à l'homme de pierre que tu es devenu.

-De quoi tu parles? S'impatientait Lili.

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite, mon ami… Pour l'instant, profitons du spectacle!

* * *

><p><strong>Le temps presse! Tandis que le Tournoi continue, Zeleph mobilise ses forces de l'Ombre! Levy et Gajeel pourront-ils empêcher la catastrophe à venir? Le prochain épisode pourrait bien vous donner enfin la réponse...<strong>

**Mille mercis à vos coms ^^ smile of fairy, c vrai que je suis ton aînée avec mes 20 ans tout juste faits, mais sache que le fait que tu puisses aimer mon histoire comme tu dis l'aimer me motive au taqué à continuer :3 je vais bientôt aborder le moment sensible de tout ce livre avec la fin du Tournoi et le résultat. mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas y avoir de suite! n'ayez crainte! dans le pire des cas je publierais la suite dans un deuxième bouquin. Mais il reste du "Fairy Tale" pour longtemps encore. Mine de rien ça fait quand mm un bon paqué de pages que j'ai publiées XD je suis fière du résultat! j'espère que vous aimez aussi!**

**Bye bye minna!**


	38. Dernière épreuve

**Episode 38: Dernière épreuve**

* * *

><p>Gray se réveilla avec une douleur aigue aux côtes. Ce coup bas d'Orga lui avait fêlé deux côtes d'après le diagnostic de ses aides soignantes. La veille avant de se coucher, ils lui avaient fait avaler une décoction dont l'amertume persistait désagréablement dans sa bouche. Grimaçant, le jeune prince s'incorpora avec lenteur, la douleur atténuée par des bandages solides qui lui enfermaient le torse. Mais peu importait la douleur à présent. Il avait tenu jusque là et désormais la victoire était à sa portée. Il ne pouvait faiblir au moment crucial!<p>

Gray prit une inspiration relativement profonde étant donné l'état de sa cage thoracique et se leva avec détermination. Sa tête tourna dans tous les sens. Cela était certainement un effet secondaire du calmant qu'il avait ingurgité. Il ferma donc les yeux et resta immobile le temps que le sol cesse de tanguer sous ses pieds. Torse nu, il traversa la pièce et alla se poster face au miroir qui se tenait sur le mur opposé de sa chambre.

Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient plus que jamais avec son teint maladif. Ses yeux noirs brillaient fiévreusement.

_Merde!_ Soupira-t-il. _Tiens bon Gray! Tiens bon! C'est la dernière ligne droite! T'as intérêt à assurer aujourd'hui! Tu as une princesse à épouser après tout. Si ça ce n'est pas une source de motivation!_

Il lava abondamment son visage dans un bassin d'eau froide et resta quelques secondes appuyé contre le meuble, le bout de ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau. Il respirait avec difficulté, repensant à l'épreuve de la veille. Il était assez content de sa prestation. Il avait dû improviser chacun de ses gestes et s'efforcer de garder un air désabusé. Mais en réalité il avait sentit son âme tomber à ses pieds lorsqu'on avait introduit son gigantesque adversaire. Un homme colossal qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux de tueur! Gray se considérait plus que chanceux de s'en être tiré avec quelques côtes amochées. Le résultat aurait aisément pu être beaucoup plus grave!

Gray secoua la tête pour éloigner ces pensées apeurées. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant à la réplique cinglante que lui aurait lâchée Wallas s'il l'avait vu dans cet état de panique. Wallas était un fier guerrier. Il n'avait peur de rien et avait une confiance en lui hors norme. C'est de lui que Gray avait appris à toujours voiler ses faiblesses et à agir toujours avec bravoure.

Le jeune brun réalisa tout à coup à quel point ses amis lui manquaient. Que faisait Wallas à ce moment même? Dormait-il encore? Etait-il en plein milieu d'une de ses chevauchées matinales? Savait-il seulement qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder un moment décisif de sa vie? Et Jubia? Pensait-elle à lui? Etait-elle triste? Jalouse?

Gray soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à Jubia de cette façon. Ce n'était pas correct. Il était amoureux de Lucy après tout. Jubia…Jubia était une très bonne amie. Il devait avouer qu'elle était très belle, drôle et intelligente, mais elle n'avait jamais fait naître chez lui un tel sentiment de désir et de tendresse que Lucy seule savait lui inspirer. Il souhaitait néanmoins la voir vivre heureuse et s'en voulait d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments avec quelques mots doux dits en l'air ou quelques caresses irréfléchies. Jubia devait avoir interpréter ces gestes comme des marques d'une affection bien plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Même si ce n'était pas totalement faux en réalité. Gray avait indéniablement un faible pour Jubia et il savait pertinemment que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Lucy, Jubia aurait été la seule femme avec laquelle il aurait envisagé de partager sa vie.

Mais ce ne serait jamais le cas car Gray comptait bien remporter la victoire. Peu importait l'identité de celui qu'il devrait affronter en duel dans l'arène. Peu importait sa carrure, son expérience ou sa renommée. Gray userait jusque la dernière goutte d'énergie de son corps pour le mettre à terre et réclamer légitimement la main de celle qu'il convoitait! Il avait tant de choses à dire à Lucy! Tant de mots d'amour et de promesses éternelles! Diane… Cette magnifique paysanne qui s'était avéré être la femme de ses rêves et la princesse de sa vie. Il lui appartenait en corps et âme. La simple pensée de pouvoir la posséder le consumait d'ardeur.

Avec un sourire rêveur Gray se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il imagina Lucy qui, vêtue d'une légère robe de chambre, le rejoignait dans la nuit. Se glissait sinueusement jusqu'à lui et enroulait son corps autour du sien. Il désirait tant la toucher…l'embrasser…la péné…!

-Mon prince!

Gray sursauta violemment, réveillant la douleur à ses côtes.

-Tim, grogna-t-il de douleur.

Le jeune page avait ouvert la porte à la volée, mettant un terme brutal à l'imagination débordante de son ami. Un sourire d'oreille à oreille, ses yeux angéliques étincelaient sous ses tire-bouchons dorés. Il s'approcha de son prince, les mains jointes.

-C'est le grand jour! S'écria-t-il. Tu n'as pas trop la pression? Hein? Hein?

-Calme-toi Tim, supplia Gray en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est toi qui va me stresser à être excité comme une puce!

-Tu as mal quelque part? Tu veux un calmant? Tu veux manger quelque chose? Il faut se dépêcher! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le jour J soit finalement arrivé! Lyon va bien au fait! Il a mal à l'estomac et plusieurs contusions mais rien de grave. Oul n'arrête pas de se vanter de tes exploits! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fière de personne! Tu as été parfait! Je vais te chercher à manger! Je reviens tout de suite!

Gray cligna des yeux, abasourdi par l'agitation de son ami. Il rit un bon coup, très amusé. Tim avait raison. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Il fallait qu'il transforme ses fantasmes en réalité! Avec un peu de chance le mariage aurait lieu dans de brefs délais et il pourrait aimer sa princesse dans les semaines à venir!

Cette idée optimiste lui bomba le cœur et Gray se leva pour faire rapidement sa toilette. Il se dénuda, découvrant son corps parsemé de bleus. Il frotta lentement sa peau avec le bout de savon odorant qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Grimaçant, il fit particulièrement attention à son torse endolori et au genou sensible que lui avait endommagé l'enfoiré de Null Puding! Chacun de ses adversaires s'était avéré être un dur à cuire. D'abord ce maudit Null, ensuite ce rusé de Rufus qui l'avait affaibli d'une étrange façon et pour finir ce salaud d'Orga qui avait bien faillit le tuer en lui coupant brutalement le souffle avec sa lance! Gray se demanda qui serait le prochain.

Le visage de Natsu Dragneel lui vint à l'esprit.

_Reviens me combattre ou je garderais Lucy pour moi._

Alors que Gray nageait dans l'inconscience, voilà les mots qui avaient fait réagir ses sens. Et en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il avait fait face à ce regard défiant. A ce rival.

Etrangement, Gray n'arrivait pas à détester Natsu pour ces mots. Quiconque autre que lui aurait osé lui faire cette menace, Gray l'aurait terrassé avec ou sans Tournoi. Mais ce garçon…Gray eut un petit sourire. Comme ça Natsu souhaitait lui aussi gagner les faveurs de Lucy? Eh bien il devrait l'affronter d'égal à égal et le vainqueur uniquement aurait le droit de demander sa main en mariage! Gray ne comptait laisser personne l'évincer. D'un autre côté, il devait avouer que Natsu lui plaisait bien. Après tout il avait mit à bas son arrogant de cousin! Gray avait sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait témoigné la victoire du soldat magnolien sur Lyon. Une bonne défaite aiderait peut être son cousin à trouver l'humilité qu'il n'avait jamais possédée. Gray se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait que son neveu avait lamentablement perdu contre l'héritier d'Alexandre Dragneel.

Tim le rejoignit avec un plateau chargé de mets. Propre et souriant, Gray enfila la tenue de cuir qu'il devait porter sous son armure. Il s'installa avec son page et lui fit partager son déjeuner tout en conversant allègrement. Tim était confiant. Il rapportait les propos que tenaient tous les nobles dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, beaucoup d'entre eux se montraient favorables à sa victoire et à son union avec la princesse. Les jeunes héritières soupiraient éperdument son nom, les soldats buvaient à sa santé, le roi lui-même hochait la tête avec satisfaction lorsqu'on parlait de lui.

-Et la princesse? S'enquit Gray.

Tim prit un air entendu. Il baissa le ton et s'inclina vers Gray.

-Elle est plus belle et calme que jamais, chuchota-t-il. Si seulement tu pouvais la voir, mon prince! Elle a beau rester de pierre, ses mains tremblent et elle cligne sans cesse des yeux. Elle doit être anxieuse, la pauvre. Mets un terme à ses craintes! Gagne aujourd'hui pour l'épouser demain! Je sais que tu la rendras heureuse! Elle t'aime, c'est évident.

Gray haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sourire sous-entendu du jeune blond.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Tim. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas totalement insensible à mon charme mais de là à affirmer qu'elle m'aime…Il y a tout un monde.

-Fais-moi confiance!

Gray dévisagea le garçon, se demandant l'origine du son ton sage. Savait-il quelque chose que lui-même ignorait? Mais avant que Gray n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour, mon prince.

-Maze! Se réjouit Gray en se levant pour le saluer. Tu m'apportes mon armure?

-Oui. J'ai dû la rafistoler à un ou deux endroits mais elle est relativement intacte. Elle devrait assurer sa tâche de vous protéger jusqu'au bout.

Maze déposa avec précaution l'armure sur le lit de Gray, la regardant amoureusement. Gray sourit en remarquant la douceur avec laquelle Maze manipulait toujours ses créations. Car pour lui c'était évident que ces attentions étaient la preuve que Maze avait forgé cette armure lui-même. Son affection pour ces objets allait bien au-delà du respect qu'éprouve un apprenti pour les créations de son maître. Gray n'était pas dupe. Maze était un forgeron à part entière et un forgeron hors du commun qui plus est.

-Merci Maze, lui dit-il en inclinant la tête avec déférence.

Maze s'inclina à son tour, l'air surpris.

-C'est moi qui suis honoré de travailler pour vous, mon prince.

Gray passa son bras autour des épaules de son nouvel ami. Maze le regarda avec étonnement avec ses jolis yeux gris bleutés.

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous collaborons comme ça! Assura Gray. Je ferais courir la voix que tes créations ont surpassé celles même de ton maître! Il est temps de céder la gloire à celui qui la mérite vraiment!

Maze cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que Gray fut au courant de sa véritable condition de forgeron de substitution. Il lui rendit un sourire gêné, découvrant ses deux dents de lapin des plus adorables. Gray lui rendit un sourire étincelant.

Une fois paré et prêt pour la dernière épreuve, le jeune brun se rendit aux écuries en compagnie de ses deux amis. Là l'attendaient Oul et sa garde riveraine. Ils lui tapotèrent tous l'épaule avec des mots d'encouragement tandis qu'il passait parmi eux et Oul le prit même dans ses bras, apparemment mue par une émotion débordante.

-Syra serait très fière de toi, Gray, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

La gorge nouée, Gray ne laissa pas transparaître la mélancolie que ces mots sur sa défunte mère lui inspiraient. Ainsi escorté, il rejoignit le reste des champions dans une des nombreuses charrettes préparées à leur intention. Il s'assit parmi les candidats magnoliens qui ne le regardaient désormais plus comme un intrus mais qui le saluaient avec respect. Gray aperçut dans sa même charrette Natsu Dragneel assis un peu plus loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne le détourna. Gray ne put réprimer longtemps le large sourire qui lui étira les lèvres. Il avait beau essayer de paraître sérieux, ses joues sembler se contracter d'elles mêmes. Natsu paraissait affronter le même dilemme car Gray pouvait voir sur les coins tremblants de ses lèvres les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas sourire.

Mais Gray avait beau sourire, s'il devait combattre Natsu il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et il savait pertinemment que c'était réciproque.

Ils atteignirent l'arène et furent escortés comme d'habitude jusqu'aux couloirs situés en dessous des gradins. S'ensuivirent des minutes interminables durant lesquelles les gradins se remplissaient progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent noirs de monde. Plus le temps passait et plus le rythme cardiaque du prince s'accélérait.

_Dernière épreuve, dernière épreuve, dernière épreuve,…_ se répétait-il follement.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix puissante de Jason le héraut qui annonçait la dernière journée du Tournoi de la Paix, Gray déglutit avec grand peine. Il lui en coûtait presque de respirer.

_Bordel de merde!_ S'énerva-t-il. _Calme-toi! Tout va bien se passer! Tu vas gagner! Tu vas épouser Lucy, lui faire beaucoup d'enfants et la paix règnera pendant plusieurs générations sur nos royaumes! On parlera de tes exploits au Tournoi de la Paix pendant longtemps et tu raconteras toi-même à tes petits enfants la façon dont tu as enfoncé ton épée dans la gorge du dragon! Non…Attends! JE ME TROMPE D'HISTOIRE LA!_

Prêt à s'arracher les cheveux à cause du stress, Gray entendit à moitié les mots de Jason.

-…décidé avec le concours du tir à l'arc d'hier! Les duels seront donc les suivants!

Débuta l'énonciation d'une longue liste de duels qui auraient lieu dans la journée. A chaque annonce le public réagissait bruyamment avec des hourras et des vivas ou avec des cris outrés et des sifflements blasés. Gray ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant son nom.

-Natsu Dragneel et Gray Fullbuster! Cria Jason.

Des applaudissements tonitruants et des cris de joies suivirent cette dernière annonce. Gray écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était une coïncidence bien trop grande que la pointe de leurs flèches se fut fichée au même endroit la veille! Le destin devait avoir décidé à l'avance de le faire affronter son dernier rival sur l'arène! Natsu allait réellement être le dernier obstacle entre lui et Lucy!

_Qu'il en soit ainsi! _

Gray tourna son regard par-dessus son épaule, cherchant son adversaire du regard. Il trouva Natsu deux rangs plus loin qui le regardait avec la même surprise et la même fatalité dans le regard. Ils se hochèrent légèrement la tête dans un assentiment muet. Lucy ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul mari et apparemment aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de faciliter les choses à l'autre.

Peu à peu la matinée avançait et Gray ne quittait pas des yeux les multiples combats qui s'ensuivaient y puisant des forces pour son combat à venir. Ce jour là il y aurait 16 gagnants. Ils avaient été presque 200 participants et voilà qu'il n'en resterait plus qu'une vingtaine. Chaque gagnant aurait droit à une récompense. Habituellement, il s'agissait de titres de chevalerie, de terres vassales, de faveurs royales ou même d'une rémunération en or. Mais pour Gray la récompense serait ni plus ni moins que la main de la princesse. La seule chose qu'il désirait obtenir. La femme de ses rêves.

Gray ne fut pas réellement surpris en voyant Erza Scarlett emporter la victoire face à une dénommée Minerva qui avait malgré tout été un redoutable adversaire pour la guerrière invincible. Gray observa la gagnante avec une certaine admiration mêlée d'appréhension. Cette femme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il plaignait son futur mari à l'avance. Elle devait avoir un sacré caractère pour déchainer une telle furie sur le champ de bataille. Mais elle devait aussi être douée à d'autres affaires plus intimes…

Son sourire stupide s'évanouit lorsque Jason annonça le dernier combat qui mettrait un terme à ces trois jours emplis d'action. Gray s'avança dans l'arène en relevant le menton en parallèle avec Natsu qui marchait lui aussi avec assurance. Les rayons lumineux du soleil l'aveuglèrent momentanément alors qu'ils quittaient l'abri des loges. Gray leva une main sur ses yeux et inspecta les loges royales où Lucy devait plus que jamais s'interroger sur son avenir. Savait-elle que Natsu lui aussi comptait demander ses faveurs si jamais il remportait la victoire? Que lui répondrait-elle dans ce cas?

Gray mit de côté ces questionnements inutiles et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Il devrait leur montrer à tous sa valeur.

_Regarde-moi, Lucy. Je me bats pour toi, mon amour._

Avec la raideur d'un automate, le prince mit son casque et dégaina l'épée de son père, Pride. Il regarda Natsu qui l'imitait et qui arborait lui aussi une imposante épée qui devait être celle de son père dont Gray avait entendu vanter la vertu dans les chansons de ménestrel. Faith, la loyale. Le jeune prince eut un sourire ironique en réalisant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'affronter avec des épées héritées de vieux ennemis riverain et magnolien. Mais Gray ne voulait pas affronter Natsu avec cette vieille haine, il voulait l'affronter avec le respect qu'il méritait.

Il était temps de vérifier par lui-même ce que valait l'épée de celui qui été parvenu à renverser son cousin!

_Approche, Natsu Dragneel! Approche et décidons qui pourra garder Lucy pour lui!_

Jason donna le signal et Pride et Faith se rencontrèrent dans un concert de tintements métalliques.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, le moment de la vérité est arrivé! faites vos paris! croisez les doigts pour votre champion! son identité vous sera révélée plus tôt que vous ne le pensez! ;)<strong>


	39. Le cri

**Episode 39: Le cri**

* * *

><p>Natsu feinta à droite et frappa à gauche. Gray bloqua son attaque et le jeune magnolien ne perdit pas de temps à dresser une nouvelle stratégie. Il frappa à nouveau de toutes ses forces d'un nouvel angle, faisant pleuvoir sans répit les coups. Il voyait le sable se lever autour d'eux tandis qu'ils avançaient et reculaient dans une sorte de danse métallique d'une beauté et d'une élégance mortelle. Un seul faux pas, un seul mouvement parasite et les blessures qu'ils pouvaient s'infliger pouvaient dépasser le simple stade du premier sang versé où devait habituellement s'arrêter un duel de ce type.<p>

Le prince Gray se mouvait avec des gestes fluides et des pas gracieux qui ne cessaient de le surprendre. Il était très doué à l'usage de l'épée et c'était cette même raison qui poussait Natsu à user de l'attaque à fond. Et c'est que le soldat ne voulait pas risquer de laisser le brun passer à l'attaque et l'atteindre par mégarde. Il préférait lui faire perdre sa superbe en lui montrant d'un bloc toute son agressivité et son désir de victoire. En d'autres termes, il cherchait à l'intimider. Mais en voyant la façon dont Gray réceptionnait chacun de ses coups, il commença à se demander si c'était réellement efficace.

La tension de ses muscles devenait insupportable. Natsu souffrait encore de plusieurs contusions et de coupures profondes tout autour du corps que lui avait valu son affrontement avec les soldats de Sabertooth et son bras d'épée lui pesait douloureusement après le coup de la veille de Lyon. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et pourtant, il était prêt à donner le maximum de lui-même et même plus encore pour vaincre et réclamer la main de Lucy.

_La meilleure voie à suivre,_ répétait une voix obsédante dans sa tête.

_Non!_ S'y opposait fermement Natsu tout en redoublant d'effort. _Lucy n'épousera pas Gray! Je ne le permettrais pas!_

Gray profita d'un instant d'inattention de Natsu pour dévier son attaque et lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le torse. Déséquilibré, Natsu tomba à la renverse mais il roula immédiatement sur le côté et se réincorpora dans un tonnerre de cris d'encouragement et de grognements déçus. Gray resta à une distance prudente et ils se mirent à tourner dans un cercle parfait en se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais, Natsu Dragneel, lui dit le prince d'une voix saccadée. Tu feras un Capitaine de Garde extraordinaire. Comme ton père avant toi.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, comprenant le message sous-jacent.

-Ce n'est pas le poste auquel j'aspire malheureusement, répondit-il. Devenir Capitaine ne m'intéresse plus.

-La couronne effectivement est un butin plus alléchant, pouffa Gray.

-Pas la couronne! Lucy!

Les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent simultanément, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Gray finit par lever sa main et arracher son casque qu'il lança plus loin sur le sable. Il ne restait pas la moindre trace du sourire habituel sur son visage lorsqu'il défia Natsu.

-Dans ce cas tu vas devoir me vaincre car j'aspire à la même récompense. Je suis venu ici uniquement dans ce but et je refuse de partir en ayant échoué.

Natsu ôta lui aussi son casque doré et serra ses mains sur le pommeau de Faith. Pour une mystérieuse raison, le sentiment sincère qu'il lisait dans le regard du prince lui retournait les entrailles. Gray aimait vraiment Lucy. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une convoitise égoïste ni d'une ambition déplacée. C'était un homme qui aimait une femme et qui ne reculerait devant rien pour unir leurs destinées. Natsu eut la désagréable impression de regarder dans un miroir.

_Tu sais quelle est la meilleure voie à suivre._

_Je sais, _s'avoua Natsu à contrecœur, pestant intérieurement.

Ce fut la décision la plus difficile de toute son existence. Natsu vit défiler des moments inoubliables dans son esprit. La première fois qu'il avait aperçu Lucy, leur premier duel d'épées dans le jardin de la reine, leur première escapade nocturne hors du château, le matin où le front collé à la vitre il avait regardé son amie partir en exil pour de longues années, leurs retrouvailles bien plus tard, leur premier baiser…

Natsu sentait un énorme poids dans sa poitrine. Il le gêna lorsqu'il chargea sur Gray, l'épée levée devant lui. Ils échangèrent encore de nombreuses estocades furieuses puis, au grand étonnement de toute l'assistance et de Gray lui-même, Natsu tomba à genoux devant le prince. Vaincu. Il avait volontairement laissé glisser son épée des mains sous un coup particulièrement puissant de son adversaire. C'état définitivement la meilleure chose à faire.

Son cœur se brisa tandis qu'il pensait à Alexandre, à Layla et même à Tim qui seraient fiers de sa décision. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de peur d'éclater en sanglots. Il venait de renoncer à l'amour de sa vie. La seule femme qu'il pourrait jamais aimer d'une si belle et intense façon. Les lèvres étroitement serrées, Natsu leva un regard abattu sur Gray.

Le jeune brun le dévisageait avec des yeux désorbités. Il n'était pas bête. Il savait que Natsu avait renoncé et lui avait permis de gagner. Le front couvert de sueur, le jeune monarque eut un petit sourire incrédule.

_Ne sourit pas, imbécile!_ S'énerva Natsu. _Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Lucy et de Magnolia! Sinon je reviendrais te buter où que je sois!_

Un cri déchirant à fendre l'âme s'éleva soudain des gradins, recouvrant les acclamations du public. Natsu aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Terrorisé, il se tourna vers les loges royales.

_Lucy!_

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là Lucy n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Gray, Natsu. Natsu, Gray. Elle priait les cieux pour qu'ils mettent rapidement un terme à cette torture. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Son cauchemar sanguinolent ne la hantait plus seulement dans son sommeil. Dès que ses pensées s'égaraient trop longtemps, des visions de sang lui traversaient l'esprit. Lucy se surprenait souvent à se laver les mains tachées d'un sang imaginaire.<p>

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi ces idées morbides la hantaient ainsi? Allait-il se produire quelque chose d'affreux? Y aurait-elle un rôle à jouer? Après tout, c'était ses mains à elles qui étaient empoissées de sang. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un?

Ce matin Mirajane et Lisanna avait dû lui appliquer du maquillage sous les yeux pour cacher ses cernes mauves. Les deux nobles s'efforcèrent de remonter le moral de leur princesse apparemment à bout de forces. Lucy apprécia leurs tentatives mais elle y resta insensible, trop préoccupée pour pouvoir savourer leurs sujets de conversation légers et animés. A table, elle resta de marbre, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fut et lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin l'arène pour la dernière épreuve, elle ne desserra à aucun moment ses lèvres charnues.

-Natsu Dragneel et Gray Fullbuster! Cria le héraut.

Lucy n'eut même pas la force d'être surprise. Elle observa les deux hommes qu'elle aimait de tout cœur s'avancer sur le sable pour se battre. Nana frotta ses mains entre les siennes, se voulant rassurante. Mais plus ça allait et plus Lucy s'imaginait à tenir l'un des deux entre ses bras, mort et couvert de sang. Etait-ce là la signification de son rêve? Gray ou Natsu allait-il mourir sous ses yeux? Pouvait-elle y changer quelque chose? Comment?

La jeune blonde supplia le ciel de lui épargner cette souffrance. Au-delà de son débat amoureux, Lucy ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: qu'ils restent tout deux en vie et en bonne santé. Peu importait lequel elle aurait à épouser. Peu importait même si aucun des deux ne devenait après tout son mari. Elle serait heureuse et pourrait respirer à nouveau lorsque la fin du combat se serait déroulée sans le moindre incident. Aucun autre duel n'avait présenté de complications! Celui-là ne devait pas se passer autrement!

Lucy regarda les deux adversaires qui tournoyaient sur le terrain puis qui s'enlevaient imprudemment leurs casques.

_NON!_ Sursauta-t-elle en s'avançant vers le balcon. _Ne vous mettez pas inutilement en danger! Je vous en supplie!_

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle les voyait fondre l'un vers l'autre dans une danse macabre. Son père le roi qui se tenait à ses côtés émis soudain un bruit étrange et au même moment où Natsu tombait à genou face à Gray, Jon Heartfilia s'écroula sur sa fille.

-Père? Qu'est-ce qu'il…?

Lucy remarqua avec horreur la profonde estafilade sur le cou de son père d'où giclait un sang pourpre et tiède qui s'écoulait le long de ses bras. N'entendant que les cris de victoire du public tout autour d'elle, elle regarda cette scène surréaliste de la vie quittant rapidement le corps de son père entre ses bras.

Les yeux ronds, la jeune princesse regarda l'ombre derrière son père qui souriait sous une cape noire. Une fille aux cheveux bleus la regarda avec négligence et articula quelques mots que seule Lucy put déchiffrer.

_La paix n'existe que dans les contes de fées, princesse._

Le corps de son père lui glissa des mains et Lucy proféra le plus terrible cri dont elle était capable.

* * *

><p>Après sa longue discussion avec son frère aîné, Levy avait réalisé qu'elle avait à peine la force de parler. Assise sur le lit de Gerard, elle ne sut pas exactement à quel moment elle s'était assoupie mais elle dormit paisiblement, confortablement installée sur l'épaule de son frangin.<p>

Cette paix intérieure lui rappelait celle que Gajeel savait lui procurer. Levy ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar, comme si l'amour était le seul talisman efficace contre les ténèbres de Zeleph. Elle entendit en rêves la berceuse que Gerard lui avait toujours chantée plus jeune. C'était utopique! Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés! Elle lui avait raconté toutes ses aventures et ses tragédies et il en avait fait de même.

Apparemment, Gerard avait survécu à la catastrophe de leur enfance grâce à l'Armée magnolienne qui était intervenu un peu trop tard sous le commandement de Panther Lili. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire de Gerard son apprenti et en voyant l'air abattu du petit garçon, il lui avait proposé de se forger une nouvelle identité, de repartir à zéro. Gerard avait prit au mot son conseil et avait même décidé de s'attribuer un nouveau nom, Mystogan. Un nom qu'il ferait craindre dans tout le royaume par les assassins dans le genre de ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie et qui lui avait cruellement tatoué le visage au fer rouge au niveau de l'œil droit.

Les meurtriers avaient tous été jugés et exécutés et pendant longtemps Gerard avait cherché des survivants de son village en vain. Il avait fini par renoncer et par se donner corps et âme à sa nouvelle tâche de soldat. Il n'avait pas eu une mauvaise vie, entouré par ses camarades, épaulé par son mentor Lili et même secrètement amoureux de la terrible Titania.

Levy avait été heureuse d'apprendre cela. Elle lui avait expliqué à son tour comment elle avait réchappée à la mort. Petite, Levy était parvenu à se glisser hors de l'entrepôt où les barbares tenaient leurs otages. La jeune fille se souvenait encore de la peur qui l'avait inondée cette nuit là. Si jamais les bandits l'avaient découvertes en train de quitter les lieux en douce, ils l'auraient violée, assassinée ou pire encore. Levy avait témoigné plusieurs des atrocités qu'ils avaient affligées aux autres prisonniers qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Mais heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'avait remarquée et dès qu'elle avait été assez loin, elle avait prit ses jambes à son cou et s'était éloigné le plus possible. Fuyant sans répit, elle avait ignorée les blessures que le parcours accidenté lui provoquait aux pieds. Le corps griffés par les ronces et les cheveux sales et emmêlés, elle avait finit par se laisser tomber tête la première, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après un long sommeil, elle se trouvait dans un lit douillet. Sa réaction première avait était celle d'une bête sauvage en cage. Elle avait tourné dans toute la pièce, le regard apeuré, et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin en suppliant qu'on l'épargne lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille femme au regard bienveillant. Elle s'appelait Mamie Musard. Elle avait toujours vécue seule et éloignée de toute civilisation en plein milieu de la forêt. En quelques sortes, elle lui rappelait la vieille Polyussica. Levy avait habité avec la vieille dame durant de nombreuses années puis avait débuté des années de recherche de survivants de son village. Mais personne n'avait apparemment survécu. L'entrepôt qu'elle avait parvenu à quitté avait été brûlé avec tous les villageois survivants à l'intérieur.

Si Gerard n'avait pas changé de nom, Levy serait peut être parvenue à le retrouver mais le destin en avait voulu autrement car elle avait vécue toute une vie dans l'ignorance. Peu après, elle avait annoncé à la vielle Musard son intention de rejoindre les forces de l'Armée et, respectant sa décision, la vieille femme lui avait souhaité tout le meilleur du monde et lui avait fait ses adieux. Levy lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour son aide, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait morte sans elle et plusieurs fois elle avait songé à lui rendre visite. Mais les années s'étaient ensuivies et Levy avait poursuivit son entrainement au centre de formation de l'Armée.

C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Ted. Ils s'étaient entraînés côte à côte jusqu'au jour où leur bravoure avait finalement été reconnue par leurs supérieurs dont Gajeel Redfox. Malheureusement l'épreuve à laquelle ils avaient dû faire face dans la forêt de Meer avait été bien trop poussée pour de jeunes novices. Même si elle l'aurait été pour n'importe qui en réalité.

Levy avait raconté en détail à Gerard l'attaque de Zeleph et sa conversation avec Polyussica. Elle lui avait montré sa cicatrice à l'épaule et lui avait parlé des hallucinations et de la voix chuchotante dans sa tête. Très inquiet, Gerard l'avait serrée contre lui avec des mots apaisants au point que Levy s'était demandé s'il la prenait vraiment au sérieux. Mais elle était tombée dans une délicieuse inconscience avant d'avoir pu vérifier cela.

Le lendemain matin elle s'était réveillée seule dans la chambre du soldat. Gerard lui avait enlevé les bottes et l'avait recouverte sous ses draps. Levy sourit en se disant que tout ça n'avait pas été un simple rêve. Gerard existait vraiment. Elle devait se réunir avec lui! Vite!

Mettant ses bottes à la hâte, la jeune ne remarqua le mot sur la table de nuit qu'en quittant la pièce. Elle revint sur ses pas et attrapa le bout de parchemin.

_Soeurette, je dois escorter le roi Jon jusqu'à l'arène ce matin. Je t'ai laissée dormir parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir réellement besoin. Si tu le souhaite tu peux me rejoindre là bas et sinon je viendrais te retrouver après la dernière épreuve. Ne t'avise pas de t'évanouir dans la nature! On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire! Je t'aime, Gerard._

Levy sourit en pliant le parchemin et en le rangeant précieusement dans sa poche. En quittant la chambre, elle se demanda ce qu'avait fait Gajeel durant la nuit. Elle devrait le retrouver lui aussi.

Plus ça allait et plus elle réalisait qu'elle était seule dans ce château désert. L'anxiété la gagna rapidement. Elle courait dans les couloirs vides, jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

_Levy…_

_Non! Pas ça! Pas maintenant!_

Levy courut à toutes jambes, fuyant ce sifflement mauvais qui paraissait la suivre. Elle devinait des ombres menaçantes dans tous les angles, les armures vides qui décoraient le trajet la faisaient sursauter, elle entendait des bruits de pas la cerner de toute part.

-Ça suffit! Cria-t-elle en levant son arc devant elle. Montre-toi! Viens me combattre!

_Par ici, ma jolie._

Levy prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la pièce d'où provenait la voix. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Elle affronterait sa peur et succomberait en essayant s'il le fallait! Mais elle refusait de fuir éternellement! Elle était une guerrière elle aussi! Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider par des voix informes!

Elle déboucha dans une salle aux murs recouverts de miroirs. L'œil aux aguets, elle y surprit plusieurs reflets fantomatiques. Des hommes et des femmes qui tournoyaient au rythme d'une musique inexistante. Levy finit par baisser sa garde, émerveillée par leurs tenues majestueuses et la beauté de leurs traits. Entrainées dans cette folle farandole, elle se joignit même à eux, dansant sur elle-même et descellant une musique de violons dans l'air. Un sourire niais fleurit sur son visage et Levy vit soudain les reflets prendre vie devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle entendait le rire des femmes et les sifflements des hommes. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de leur peau et la chaleur de la pièce. Ils la frôlaient même au passage, soulevant ses jupons bleus.

_Des jupons? _

Levy s'extasia devant la magnifique robe bleue nuit qu'elle portait. Quand l'avait-elle enfilée? D'où venait-elle? Ça n'avait aucune importance! Les hommes la regardaient tous avec envie, les femmes avec admiration. Elle était la vedette du soir avec ses beaux atours et son sourire enchanté. Elle accepta la main que lui tendait un belle homme masqué. Elle se laissa guider par lui dans une danse tourbillonnante qui lui fit monter la rougeur aux joues. Sa poigne était ferme et ses gestes assurés. Il dégageait une odeur enivrante et souriait joliment. Levy était conquise.

Le bel inconnu l'inclina vers l'arrière, sa main la retenant au bas du dos, et il approcha très doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Hypnotisée, Levy se laissa embrasser et ce fut le baiser le plus délicieux et le plus passionné dont elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Mais un sentiment de malaise envahie la jeune fille lorsqu'elle pensa à Gajeel et au tord qu'elle lui portait en embrassant un inconnu.

La musique s'arrêta soudain et Levy rouvrit les yeux sur le visage masqué du garçon. Une crainte lui étreignait soudain le cœur. Il faisait terriblement froid et elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Elle se redressa et leva les mains vers le masque du garçon. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux en découvrant son visage.

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, ma jolie?

Zeleph la regardait, très souriant. Il était terriblement beau avec ses yeux rouges sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Son sourire blanc débordait de méchanceté et de triomphe. En regardant autour d'elle Levy ne vit plus de beaux nobles mais des centaines de cadavres ambulants qui la regardaient avec leurs orbites vides et leurs visages déformés.

Levy se trouva parfaitement stupide. Elle s'était laissé tromper par ce démon une fois de plus!

Elle leva une main menaçante devant elle et la projeta sur la joue de Zeleph mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de le gifler. Il leva un doigt réprobateur devant lui et le remua en un geste négatif comme un parent qui grondait gentiment son enfant.

-Que veux-tu de moi? Suffoqua Levy.

-C'est très simple. Je te veux toi. Et tu sais quoi? Tu es déjà mienne.

Toute cette panoplie s'évanouit instantanément devant les yeux de la jeune fille et elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce aux miroirs, vêtue de sa tenue en cuir et de sa cape noire.

Levy quitta la pièce comme dans un rêve, les oreilles bourdonnantes du rire maléfique de Zeleph. Elle marcha avec un calme surprenant jusqu'aux écuries et planta un couteau dans le ventre du maître d'écuries qui tenta de l'arrêter. Le pauvre homme tomba à terre, se tenant le ventre en hurlant de douleur mais Levy ne perdit pas une seconde à vérifier son état. Elle brisa la protection de bois qui gardait les chevaux dans l'enclos et attrapa un cheval blanc par le col. Avec agilité, elle grimpa sur son dos et l'éperonna sans hésitation.

Incapable de s'arrêter, Levy se dirigea vers les arènes du Tournoi. Elle abandonna son cheval à l'entrée et montra son insigne de l'Armée aux gardes qui veillaient sur l'entrée.

-Regarde moi ça Macao, s'exclama un garde avec une pipe. Cette belle petite fleur fait partie de l'Armée! A notre époque les filles dans son genre pleuraient pour le moindre ongle cassé! Maintenant c'est la génération des guerrières!

-Tu as raison Wakaba! Confirma l'autre en tortillant sa barbe autour de son index. Ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Et tant mieux à mon avis! Profites du spectacle que nous sommes obligés de louper, petite!

Levy passa entre eux sans le moindre commentaire. Sa capuche noire sur la tête, elle avança tel un spectre dans les rangs de spectateurs. Bientôt elle atteignit l'escalier menant aux loges royales. Gerard remarqua sa présence.

-Levy!

Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'elle saisit pour se hisser jusqu'à lui. Il se tenait aux côtés du roi qui regardait le spectacle avec attention. Tous paraissaient absorbés par le combat qui avait lieu sur le terrain. Levy ne prit pas même la peine de s'informer sur l'identité des deux adversaires. Elle avait des affaires bien plus importantes à régler.

Gerard lui caressa soucieusement la joue, lui faisant remarquer sa pâleur extrême et l'étrange reflet rougeoyant de ses yeux.

-Je vais bien, grand frère, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas sienne.

Gerard ne parut pas rassuré mais son attention se détourna vers l'arène lorsque des cris s'élevèrent du public. Une jeune blonde qui portait une couronne d'émeraude s'avança à cet instant vers le balcon. Il devait s'agir de la princesse. Levy n'avait plus une minute à perdre.

_Maintenant!_

La jeune soldate dégaina le petit couteau de chasse qu'elle gardait toujours à sa ceinture et égorgea d'un geste vif le roi magnolien. Ça avait été ridiculement facile. Elle le vit tomber sur sa fille et lorsque cette dernière la regarda avec incrédulité, Zeleph prononça quelques mots à travers la bouche de Levy qui parachevèrent le désespoir de la pauvre princesse.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Levy recula de quelques pas et contempla son œuvre avec horreur. Gerard la dévisagea, pâle comme la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Levy?

Des larmes d'impuissance brouillèrent la vue de la jeune soldate.

_Bravo, ma jolie. Mission accomplie._

Un cri déchirant retentit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à ce retournement de situation, pas vrai? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire maléfiquement en imaginant la tête que vous devez avoir faite tout au long de ce chapitre! XD c'est cruel je sais! Mais croyez moi! vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! accrochez vous parce que Fairy Tale atteint un point essentiel! <strong>

**Ne m'en voulais pas trop quand mm! j'étais aussi horrifiée que vous en me relisant! j'ai un esprit tordu quand mm OO**


	40. Magie noire

**Episode 40: Magie noire**

* * *

><p>Le couteau dont elle s'était servi pour assassiner son roi glissa des mains inertes de Levy. Tétanisée, elle resta plantée là tandis que tous les gardes et les gens présents dans la loge royale se précipitaient auprès de leur roi, paniqués par le cri de leur princesse. Gerard ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux. Son visage passait progressivement de l'horreur à la peur. Levy ne supporta pas ce regard accusateur. Pas lui! Gerard devait la croire! Elle n'était pas coupable! Zeleph s'était servi d'elle!<p>

-Grand frère! Commença-t-elle.

Mais une main ferme enserra soudain l'épaule de Gerard, le tirant en arrière.

-C'est elle la coupable, dit un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Elle a assassiné le roi! Arrêtons la, Mystogan!

Gerard balbutia quelques incohérences mais ne bougea pas. L'homme dégaina une gigantesque épée et fit un pas vers Levy qui tremblait comme une feuille. Elle allait se faire tuer pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Personne ne la croirait jamais. Elle mourrait en traître selon le plan de Zeleph. Assassiner le roi de Magnolia était certainement une façon pour le démon d'affaiblir le royaume humain en le faisant sombrer dans le chaos et la désolation. Lorsqu'il attaquerait personne ne pourrait le contrecarrer. Levy et Gajeel s'étaient fait manipuler dès le début. Zeleph ne les avait laissé vivre ce jour là dans la forêt de Meer que dans ce but. Se servir d'eux comme des marionnettes qui pourraient le mener jusqu'au roi. Ainsi personne ne saurait d'où venait le danger en réalité.

Levy baissa les bras. Elle avait perdu. Elle n'était pas de taille pour affronter un démon.

_Navrée, Polyussica,_ se dit-elle en fermant résolument les yeux. _Pardonne-moi, Gajeel. Je n'étais pas assez forte en fin de comptes._ _Je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir pu te retrouver avant la fin, grand frère._

-Mystogan! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Levy ouvrit les yeux en entendant tempêter la voix grave de son bourreau.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire de mal, répondit gravement Gerard. C'est ma petite sœur, Lili.

Le dénommé Lili paraissait hors de lui. Il leva son épée contre celui qu'il avait prit comme apprenti, le visage contracté par un sentiment de trahison. Gerard ne fuit pas et arrêta son coup avec sa propre épée, s'interposant entre lui et Levy.

-Levy! Cria Gerard. COURS!

Désorientée, la jeune fille hésita une demi-seconde puis elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en bas de la volée de marche, incapable d'abandonner son frère à son sort. Pas cette fois!

-GERARD! Supplia-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit précipitamment et lui attrapa la main au passage. Il la tira derrière lui sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ils eurent un mal fou à se frayer un passage parmi les rangs de l'assistance. Il y avait un remue ménage infernal dans le public suite aux cris désespérés de la princesse. Une rumeur se répandait peu à peu tandis qu'ils approchaient de la sortie.

-LE ROI JON EST MORT!

-LE ROI A ETE ASSASSINE!

-CE SONT LES RIVERAINS!

-GRAY A ACHEVE L'ŒUVRE DE SON PERE!

-Ne t'arrête pas Levy! La pressa Gerard.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser lorsqu'elle vit la Garde magnolienne qui se jetait sur les présumés coupable du régicide. Gray Fullbuster et sa trop mince garde riveraine furent pris d'assaut au milieu de l'arène où le pauvre prince avait cru remporter la victoire pendant un court instant. Il avait gagné la main de Lucy et l'amour du peuple pour se les faire brutalement arracher ensuite.

Ils attinrent enfin les portes de l'arène. Plus aucun garde ne veillait sur elles. Ils s'étaient certainement précipité vers l'intérieur en entendant les cris affolés qui se multipliaient.

Gerard et Levy choisirent un cheval brun qui était docilement attaché à un long poteau et qui devait attendre le retour de son maître.

-Nous devons nous éloigner le plus vite possible, avertit Gerard en aidant sa sœur à se hisser derrière lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront trop occupés à en découdre avec les riverains pour se lancer immédiatement à nos trousses.

-Levy!

Les deux frères se retournèrent d'un bloc lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'approcha d'eux en trottinant.

-Je t'ai vu courir comme une dératée en plein milieu des gradins! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

-Gajeel! Sanglota Levy en le reconnaissant. Nous devons partir! Prends un cheval! Vite!

-Mais…, rétorqua le soldat, perplexe. Pourquoi…?

-Dépêche toi de venir ou laisse nous partir, l'interrompit Gerard.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils mais cessa de poser des questions et grimpa sur le premier cheval qu'il trouva. Ils se hâtèrent tous trois de quitter les lieux en se fiant à la connaissance du terrain de Gerard. Ils laissèrent enfin la capitale derrière eux et s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la forêt environnante lorsqu'ils entendirent distinctement des bruits de sabots à leur trousse.

Le jeune soldat soupira profondément et descendit à bas du cheval.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? L'interrogea Levy, les yeux ronds.

Gerard lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la main.

-Je vais vous faire gagner un peu de temps. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont alors je ne promets rien mais nous devons essayer. C'est notre seul espoir.

-Non! S'opposa radicalement Levy. Nous devons fuir! Tu viens avec nous!

-Levy! S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser mettre la main sur toi. Je sais que tu es innocente. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, simplement en te regardant dans les yeux j'ai su que tu n'étais pas toi même quand…

-Je ne me séparerais pas de toi, le contredit Levy en faisant mine de descendre à bas du cheval elle aussi.

-LEVY! Je suis ton grand frère et je t'ordonne de m'obéir!

-Je crois qu'on a plus vraiment le choix de toute façon, intervint Gajeel en sautant à bas de sa monture.

Effectivement, leurs poursuivants avaient rapidement gagné du terrain et avaient fini par les rejoindre. La fuite n'était désormais plus une option. Levy fut très choquée de reconnaître parmi ses deux assaillants la guerrière aux cheveux flamboyants qu'elle avait tant admiré sur l'arène du Tournoi.

-Erza! Lili! Les reconnut Gerard avec une douleur évidente.

-Mystogan, le salua Erza avec une froideur effrayante.

-Livre nous la régicide, exigea Panther Lili. La protéger de nous signifie trahir ta nation. Ne te salis pas inutilement les mains, Mystogan. Sœur ou pas, elle reste coupable.

-Pour la toucher tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps, Lili! Lui sourit sournoisement Gajeel. Décidemment on n'est pas faits pour s'entendre tous les deux, vieil ami.

Les traits violents de Lili se crispèrent davantage encore à ces mots. Il ne releva pourtant pas la pointe et s'adressa directement à Gerard.

-Mystogan, ne fais pas ça. Tu peux encore te racheter si tu la livre. Ce chemin ne te mènera nulle part.

Gerard parut sincèrement désolé lorsqu'il donna sa réponse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Lili. Je sais que tu t'attendais à mieux de ma part et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour la seconde chance que tu m'as offerte dans cette vie. Mais il s'agit de ma sœur et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Elle est innocente.

Lili émit une sorte de feulement exaspéré.

-Je croyais avoir été un meilleur mentor! S'exclama-t-il en dégainant son épée.

Erza leva un bras devant Lili, l'incitant au calme. Elle parla à son tour, d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Mystogan…Je t'en supplie. Si tu persiste à nous tenir tête tu seras considéré comme complice de cet attentat et nous ne pourrons pas te protéger. Ta sœur sera interrogée et jugée conformément au rôle qu'elle a tenu dans ce complot. Elle ne peut quitter impunément nos terres après avoir assassiné le roi. _Notre_ roi!

-Erza, chuchota Gerard avec douceur. Je sais que la justice de Magnolia est fiable mais aucun juge ne pourrait innocenter un tel acte. Ma sœur a tué notre roi mais elle était sous l'emprise d'une magie ancienne. Elle était possédée et en aucun cas maîtresse de ses actes! Tu dois me faire confiance, Erza.

La belle Titania soupira longuement et dégaina son épée à son tour. Les yeux brillants, elle paraissait avoir abandonné l'idée de lui faire entendre raison.

-Nous te ramènerons à la maison de grès ou de force Mystogan, conclut-elle. Je refuse de te voir mourir. Je vais donc me limiter à te mettre hors combat. Nous discuterons une fois que chacun sera à la place qui lui correspond.

-Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de place dans ce château pour moi! Dit Gajeel avec suffisance. On va devoir en découdre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive Lili!

Les combats débutèrent sous le regard horrifié de Levy. Frissonnante, elle mit un pied à terre et resta pantoise à voir les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux risquer leur vie pour elle. Elle ne le méritait pas! Ils ne devaient surtout pas se mettre en danger pour elle! Elle se livrerait elle-même si nécessaire! Il n'y avait nul besoin de la protéger contre la vérité. Après tout, manipulée ou pas, elle restait l'assassin du roi. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre toute une vie avec ce fardeau sur les épaules. Elle ne voulait plus faire de mal à personne!

_Tu vas les laisser risquer leur salut pour toi?_ Murmura Zeleph à son oreille_. Tu n'as pas honte de laisser ton frère combattre la femme qu'il aime à ton nom? Si jamais elle le blesse ou s'il la blesse elle, comment crois tu qu'il se sentira? Crois tu qu'il pourra jamais être le même après ça? Et Gajeel? Ne l'aime tu pas? Le crois tu assez fort pour tenir tête à Panther Lili? Je ne remets pas en question ses talents mais j'ai du mal à égaliser sa force physique avec celle d'une telle montagne!_

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute! _Lui hurla Levy._ Ne joue pas la gentille voix de la conscience quand tu t'es tout juste servi de moi pour renverser un pays!_

_Chacun a sa part d'Ombre en lui, _fit Zeleph avec indifférence._ Et tu as la tienne aussi, ma jolie. Arrête de jouer les pauvres victimes incomprises pour une fois et assume ton rôle! Utilise mon pouvoir pour les sauver._

Levy haussa les sourcils, interdite. Utiliser ses pouvoirs? Que voulait-il dire par là?

Elle vit soudain Erza qui envoyait s'écraser le pommeau de son épée sur le visage de Gerard. Il tituba sous le coup, étourdi. Cette vision balaya ses réticences.

_Dis-moi comment je dois m'en servir!_ Exigea-t-elle.

_Tu es vraiment intéressante quand tu veux, ma jolie,_ la félicita le démon avec un sourire diabolique. _Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour rien…Mais revenons à nos moutons. Pour utiliser les pouvoirs que je mets à ta disposition tu dois te guider à l'instinct. Mais fais attention, ils sont très puissants alors prends des précautions pour ton frère et ton amant. Je t'aurais prévenu…_

Face à Panther Lili, Gajeel grognait douloureusement en bloquant chacun de ses coups et Gerard se limitait à esquiver la plupart des attaques d'Erza, peu disposé à l'évidence à lui faire de mal. Levy ferma les yeux, essayant de se couper de la réalité alarmante qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'elle utilise ce pouvoir, peu importait le prix! Elle devait sauver ses êtres chers!

Pour la première fois de sa vie la jeune soldate se sentit enivrée par un pouvoir colossal. Tentant et ténébreux, il s'agissait d'un pouvoir mortel qui lui servait de ressource de puissance illimitée. Levy le manipula dans sa tête, le visualisant tel un champ de force, et le mania avec toute l'habileté dont elle était capable.

_Bien...Tu apprends vite._

-Gerard! Gajeel! Les appela-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle. Baissez vous!

Les deux soldats se retournèrent à demi et se jetèrent à terre sans demander leur reste. Seulement alors, Levy déchaîna toute la magie qu'elle avait comprimée dans ses mains. Ce fut comme une véritable onde de choc. Levy elle-même fut projetée en arrière tant elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau de magie noire.

* * *

><p>Gray vit Natsu tomber à genoux avec une surprise sans bornes. Pourquoi le magnolien avait-il décidé de lui céder la victoire? Il avait pourtant eu l'air aussi déterminé que lui. Pour quelle raison avait-il changé d'avis?<p>

_On s'en fou! J'ai gagné! Je suis champion!_

En une fraction de seconde Gray imagina Lucy qui venait le féliciter, sautant dans ses bras et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, acclamé par la foule. Oui! Ce Tournoi avait été une idée de génie! L'Histoire allait entamer un nouveau tournant à ce jour! Tous, y inclus son père Erys, devraient reconnaître sa bravoure et sa légitimité à la couronne de Rivars et de Magnolia! Ses fantasmes se feraient bientôt réalité!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ce long cri lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Gray retomba brusquement de son petit nuage de bonheur dont le cocon doucereux avait été percé par ce cri strident. Il sursauta en voyant Natsu qui se levait soudain et se mettait à courir vers les gradins. Que se passait-il? Qui avait crié comme ça?

De longues secondes d'ignorance s'ensuivirent. Gray fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qui venait gâter son moment de gloire. Il fut doublement surpris en reconnaissant Oul, Lyon et sa garde riveraine qui se ruaient sur l'arène pour le rejoindre. Il commença à être agacé par ces comportements étranges.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang? Questionna-t-il.

-Le roi Jon, l'informa Oul à bout de souffle. On l'a attaqué.

-QUOI?

-Cousin! L'interpella Lyon en le prenant par les épaules. Nous devons fuir maintenant!

-Mais…Pourquoi? Nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans!

-Lorsque les magnoliens chercherons un coupable, vers qui crois tu qu'ils se tourneront?

Gray regarda Lyon dans les yeux avec une confidence et une compréhension mutuelle qu'ils avaient toujours partagées malgré eux. Laissant de côté leur rivalité et leurs chamailleries enfantines, Gray lut une véritable inquiétude dans les yeux noirs de son cousin. Il était sérieux et il n'avait pas tord. Et pourtant Gray ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Magnolia ainsi, la queue entre les jambes comme s'il avait réellement commis l'acte infâme qu'on risquait de lui imputer injustement.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lyon.

-Cousin, je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça. Je viens de remporter le Tournoi de la Paix et je suis innocent. Je discuterais calmement avec le roi et son Conseil et on mettra les choses au clair.

Lyon secoua tristement la tête.

-Si j'avais à déterminer le défaut le plus grand chez toi ce serait ta naïveté, mon cher cousin. Tu peux te convaincre toi même que tu vas avoir l'occasion de te défendre, mais tu ne me convaincras pas moi. Je quitte Magnolia, Gray. Immédiatement. Si tu veux me suivre, viens maintenant.

-Dans ce cas je te souhaite un agréable voyage, Lyon. Salue mon père de ma part.

Lyon s'inclina profondément devant son cousin et, suivit par Ren Akatsuki, ils quittèrent le terrain hâtivement. Gray le regarda partir avec une pointe de ressentiment.

-Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, lui murmura Oul tandis que l'agitation gagnait peu à peu le public. Ton cousin ne fait qu'anticiper ce que tu sais pertinemment qu'il va arriver.

-Il n'y aura pas d'affrontement, Oul, la rassura Gray. Vous n'avez pas besoin de dégainer vos épées, dit-il à l'intention de sa garde personnelle qui l'encerclait d'un geste nerveux. S'ils nous voyaient fuir nous ne ferions que confirmer leurs soupçons alors nous resterons et nous nous défendrons avec diplomatie. Puis nous les aiderons même à chercher le véritable coupable.

-LE ROI JON EST MORT!

-LE ROI A ETE ASSASSINE!

-CE SONT LES RIVERAINS!

-GRAY A ACHEVE L'ŒUVRE DE SON PERE!

Gray resta bouche bée, abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Le roi Jon était _mort_?! Comment c'était possible? Il était pourtant entouré de sa Garde Royale! Qui avait bien pu déjouer si habilement ses défenses?

-Saisissez vous du prince Gray!

Il se retourna vers le groupe de soldats magnoliens qui courait vers eux de l'autre bout de l'arène.

-Mon prince! S'enquirent ses gardes riverains. Que devons nous faire?

-Ne dégainez pas! Insista Gray en voulant garder un semblant de sérénité. Ne les provoquez pas!

-Mon prince!

Le premier soldat riverain tomba à terre, mort, sous les yeux incrédules de Gray. Il avait suivit les ordres de son jeune prince jusqu'au bout et ne s'était même pas défendu de l'attaque mortelle du soldat magnolien. Suite à ce premier manquement à la civilité, les soldats riverains ne firent plus cas du commandement de leur supérieur. Ils dégainèrent avec des cris de rage et se battirent avec toute la bravoure digne de riverains, tombant l'un après l'autre sous le nombre toujours croissant des magnoliens.

_Non! Ce n'est pas possible!_ Se répétait Gray en trébuchant sur les corps de ses compagnons de voyage_. Ça ne peut pas arriver! Ça ne peut pas prendre cette tournure! C'est absurde…_

-GRAY! Attention!

Oul s'interposa soudain entre Gray et la flèche qu'il avait été sur le poing de recevoir en plein cœur. Celle qui avait été une amie, une maîtresse et une mère pour lui mourut ainsi entre ses bras mous, la lumière quittant à jamais ses beaux yeux noirs. Gray ne put détourner son regard du visage sans vie d'Oul. Il était saupoudré de sang et un fin filament pourpre s'écoulait au bord de ses lèvres. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils tuée? QUI AVAIT OSE FAIRE CA?!

Il se leva d'un bond, ne songeant plus qu'à écraser le premier magnolien qui apparaîtrait dans son champ de vision mais un terrible coup de poing porté à ses côtes déjà entamées, le plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Natsu bouscula Gajeel et Erza qui couraient à contresens. Lui-même ne poursuivait qu'un but, Lucy. Il fallait qu'il découvre la raison qui l'avait poussée à proférer un tel cri. Il était sourd à tout le reste, seul son cri d'horreur résonnait à l'obsession dans sa tête.<p>

_Faites qu'elle n'ait rien! Faites qu'elle aille bien!_

Jamais il n'avait descellé une telle peur dans la voix de Lucy et l'entendre si clairement avait fait ressentir à Natsu cette panique comme elle était sienne. A bout de souffle, il parvint à se hisser tant bien que mal dans la loge royale et il trouva Lucy qui, couverte de sang, hurlait sa détresse. Il se précipita à ses côtés, affolé par la vue du sang mais il ne lui trouva aucune blessure apparente.

-C'est le roi, l'informa Gildartz posté auprès de Lucy comme une sentinelle prête à bondir au moindre indice de danger la menaçant. On lui a tranché la gorge. Lucy a tout vu.

Natsu ne répondit rien, mais il serra Lucy dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements compulsifs. Elle fixait avec une fascination perturbante ses mains empoissées de sang. C'était un tableau presque inquiétant. La belle blonde ne paraissait plus avoir toute sa tête.

Natsu jeta un regard derrière lui mais ne vit pas grand-chose étant donné le grand groupe qui s'était réuni autour du roi blessé. Il devina néanmoins la main inerte de son roi à terre. Nana se leva soudain, le visage défait.

-Le roi Jon Heartfilia est mort.

Sa sentence solennelle s'abattit sur eux comme une tempête apocalyptique. D'abord leur reine et à présent leur roi. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi le charma s'acharnait-il sur eux?

Natsu murmura des paroles tranquillisantes à Lucy, essayant en vain de calmer les spasmes qui agitaient ses membres. Il connaissait sa douleur. Il l'avait expérimentée cinq ans plus tôt lorsque celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver son roi et ami. Et à présent ce dernier lui aussi était mort devant son unique fille. Natsu savait quelle intensité pouvait atteindre la douleur et la rage dans une telle situation d'impuissance.

-LE ROI JON EST MORT!

-LE ROI A ETE ASSASSINE!

-CE SONT LES RIVERAINS!

-GRAY A ACHEVE L'ŒUVRE DE SON PERE!

Ecoutant ces cris épars, Natsu comprit que le prince Gray courait un danger imminent. Il releva le menton, inquiet. Gray était sans l'ombre d'un doute innocent! Natsu en était convaincu! Quelqu'un avait profité de l'agitation générale pour assassiner le roi et décharger la faute sur le convoi riverain! Il fallait calmer les choses avant que ce ne fut trop tard! Avant que les troupes magnoliennes n'agissent d'elles mêmes à l'encontre de Gray Fullbuster.

-Lucy! Lucy, tu m'entends?

Mais Lucy restait le regard dans le vague, en état de choc. Elle était incapable d'intervenir. Ou peut être n'en avait-t-elle simplement pas envie. Avait-elle décidé de condamner Gray?

* * *

><p>-NON!<p>

Maze hurla de toutes ses forces, se résistant à la poigne de Loki alors que ce dernier s'évertuait à le faire quitter les tribunes.

-Je dois les aider! Répéta-t-il. Ils sont trop peu! Ils vont se faire tuer!

-Maze! Ecoute-moi! Tenta de le raisonner Loki. Ils sont condamnés! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux!

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Ce sont des gens bien! Ils n'ont porté de tord à personne!

-Mon roi aussi l'était et ce n'est pas pour ça que je fonce vers la mort tête baissée!

-Mon prince n'est pas encore mort lui!

-Pas encore, non…Je t'en pris Maze! Suis-moi! Je te mettrais à l'abri! Ils finiront par se souvenir de toi tôt ou tard!

-Et alors?! S'exclama le forgeron. Qu'ils viennent! Je les attends! J'en abattrais deux ou trois avant de les laisser m'avoir!

-Non! Non non non! C'est hors de question!

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Loki! Ce sont mes affaires!

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde, imbécile! JE T'AIME!

Maze resta figé en voyant les larmes naître dans les beaux yeux de Loki. Il était visiblement bouleversé avec son nez rouge et ses yeux gonflés. Maze lança un dernier regard empli de désolation vers l'arène où Gray et sa garde combattaient un trop grand nombre d'assaillants.

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir collaborer une nouvelle fois avec vous, mon prince._

Il se laissa traîner par Loki hors des tribunes où le peuple se lamentait et beuglait d'indignation. Les choses avaient virées à une vitesse surréaliste. Quelques secondes auparavant encore, Loki et lui se chamaillaient sur l'identité du gagnant dans le duel entre Gray et Natsu et voilà que le roi Jon avait été assassiné et qu'ils devaient fuir pour son salut.

Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus dans cette histoire c'était la vigueur des sentiments de Loki envers lui. Etant donnée son habituelle condition de loveur, Maze ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il risque sa vie pour aucune de ses proies et encore moins pour lui: un garçon riverain qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui le traitait avec bien peu de considération. Et c'est que prendre la défense d'un potentiel traître à la couronne signifiait la trahir à son tour.

Ils prirent deux chevaux à l'entrée de l'arène et s'enfuirent sans un regard en arrière. Maze s'arrêta soudain en faisant cabrer son cheval lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose d'important.

-Tim!

-Comment? Demanda Loki en revenant à sa hauteur.

-Le page de Gray! Je ne l'ai vu nulle part! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort! Ce n'est qu'un gamin Loki!

-Oh non! Tu n'es pas sérieux Maze!

-Je retourne le chercher.

-ET MERDE! Pesta Loki. Attends! Est-ce que tu sais où il est au moins?

-Il doit être à l'arène…Ce n'est qu'un gosse alors ils n'ont pas pu le tuer en priorité. On a encore le temps.

-Fais chier! Okey! On y retourne, mais enlève cette veste alors! Pas la peine d'afficher ton appartenance à Rivars. Tu me suis et tu ne dis pas un mot! On te reconnaîtrait immédiatement à ton accent!

Ils firent faire demi-tour à leurs montures et Loki ne cessa de râler tout le long du trajet. Arrivés aux portes de l'arène, ils descendirent à bas et avancèrent lentement parmi les gens affolés qui quittaient le terrain en toute hâte. Ils cherchèrent le petit page sur tous les visages mais ne le virent pas et durent poursuivre leurs recherches.

Maze regarda son amant du coin de l'œil.

-Merci, Loki, dit-il du fond du cœur.

-Ne me remercie pas encore. On n'est toujours pas tirés d'affaires je te ferais dire.

Maze s'arrêta net et empoigna deux touffes de cheveux roux de Loki. Il attira son visage contre le sien et l'embrassa avec fougue à la plus grande surprise du soldat magnolien. Par chance, personne ne fit attention à eux dans l'agitation régnante.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Loki.

L'autre déglutit avec difficulté, bouche bée. Puis il recomposa un de ses sourires charmeurs.

-C'est Leo pour toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Whouaouh whouaouh whaouhh! c'est le grand chaos de toutes parts décidemment! Chaque personnage est entraîné dans un tourbillons de malheur! lequel vous plaignez le plus? <strong>

**Je sus vraiment contente de vos coms! apparemment le tournant que prennent les choses vous enchante autant qu'à moi ;) vous savez, je découvre les événements au fur et à mesure que je les écris moi aussi alors c vraiment superbe aussi de mon côté de l'écran :D **

**smile of fairy, envoie moi ton histoire ou le lien de ton histoire en message privé. Avec la reprise des cours demain je ne promets pas de la lire rapidement mais je m'y mettrais avec plaisir dès que j'aurais un moment de liberté avec cette maudite prépa! XD aujourdhui par exemple jai passé ma journée à écrire vu comment il faisait pas beau et comment javais pas envie de réviser! et je compte continuer la nuit durant! Oui monsieur u_u ! je paierais les conséquences plus tard...mais je pense que ça valait le coup vu à quel point l'histoire atteint un point culminant! **

**donc je vous dit à bientôt les amis! Aye sir!**


	41. Epilogue

**Episode 41: Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Lucy restait glacée entre les bras chaleureux de Natsu. L'image obsédante de son père s'étouffant avec son propre sang occupait tout son esprit. Elle se contentait de fixer stupidement la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle était tombée ainsi que le sang qui recouvrait ses avant-bras. Obnubilée par ce fluide vital, elle réalisa qu'elle avait développée une véritable phobie du sang. Elle avait toujours éprouvé un dégout excessif à sa vue mais ce rejet systématique s'était peu à peu transformé en une terrible peur qui la paralysait d'horreur et qui la faisait sombrer dans un état second de panique.<p>

Elle fut distraitement consciente des cris et des pleurs de la foule, de sa respiration irrégulière, de ses tremblements violents et des mots doux que son meilleur ami lui chuchotait sans cesse. Mais tout cela importait peu en réalité. Son père avait été assassiné devant ses yeux. Ça avait été terriblement rapide. Inattendu. Définitif. Injuste.

Lucy avait été naïve. Croire qu'elle s'était bornée à déblatérer des âneries utopiques sur la paix et l'harmonie. Qu'elle avait été prête à tout pour y parvenir. Voilà qu'on lui arrachait tout cela avec une insultante facilité.

_La paix n'existe que dans les contes de fées._

C'était évident. Tellement que ça en crevait les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de sa stupide paix. Les assassins de son père devaient avoir trouvé ça extrêmement drôle. Lui faire croire que cet idéal était à la portée de sa main…puis lui faire voir la réalité en face d'une bien cruelle façon. Oui, décidemment ils avaient dû bien rigoler à ses dépends.

Lucy esquissa un fantôme de sourire en pensant à leurs rires triomphants, à leurs airs suffisants. Elle remplacerait leurs rires par des cris de souffrance, elle écraserait leurs visages figés d'horreur, elle répandrait la colère qu'ils avaient semé en elle. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les rêves et la vertu morale. Tout n'était plus que haine et vengeance. Oui, ils paieraient le prix fort. Ils regretteraient leur traîtrise.

Le roi Erys ne risquait pas de revoir son traître de fils en un seul morceau…

* * *

><p>Tim sauta de joie, les bras levés et le sourire rayonnant. Son prince avait gagné! Gray épouserait Lucy et rentrerait en héro à Rivars! Tous loueraient son nom, Tim le premier! Il était très fier de pouvoir un jour servir le roi qui avait unifié et pacifié des terres gorgées du sang de leurs ancêtres. Riverains et magnoliens cesseraient à ce jour leurs querelles sempiternelles qui donneraient place à une nouvelle ère prospère.<p>

Tim se demanda quelle sorte de reine ferait Lucy Heartfilia pour ce nouveau grand royaume. Il l'avait trouvée douce et honnête lors de leur discussion dans le petit jardin et cela allait sans dire que sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Gray et elle formeraient un couple légendaire. Unis malgré l'adversité millénaire de leur pays d'origine. Tim se demanda si son histoire d'amour avec Wendy atteindrait lui aussi un jour une telle gloire...

Un cri perçant le fit revenir à la réalité. Il regarda dans tous les sens, les yeux grands ouverts. Le cri avait tonné comme s'il avait été poussé à quelques pas à peine de l'endroit où lui-même se tenait. Puis il comprit qu'il provenait d'au-dessus de lui. En effet, les autres pages d'à peu près son âge et lui-même se tenaient regroupés sous les gradins royaux et ce long hurlement appartenait sans aucun doute à un des membres du cortège royal. Levant le nez, le jeune blond ne put qu'apercevoir le toit boisé qui le surplombait, se demandant ce qui avait causé cet esclandre.

Tim fronça les sourcils en voyant Natsu quitter l'arène en toute hâte et se diriger vers les gradins. Il resta là, impuissant, à regarder son prince s'interroger de la même façon. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Puis la garde riveraine rejoint le prince et des cris commencèrent à se multiplier partout.

-Les enfants, suivez moi!

Tim ignora la consigne de la matrone qui se chargeait des surveiller les enfants. Il la vit qui faisait rapidement quitter l'arène aux pages apeurés dont certains s'étaient stupidement mis à pleurer.

_Je ne suis pas un gamin! _Les dédaigna-t-il. _Je sens que mon prince est en danger! Je dois faire quelque chose!_

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Tim poussa un cri horrifié à son tour lorsque la garde magnolienne se jeta sur ses amis et commença à les tuer l'un après l'autre.

-GRAAYYYY!

-Tim Waves!

Tim n'avait pas fait attention à ses arrières et la matrone en avait profité pour le saisir fermement et le tirer vers l'arrière. Tim se débattit de toute la force de ses bras fins, mort de peur.

-Lâchez-moi! LACHEZ MOI!

Il réussit à se libérer de ses grosses mains ridées et la femme fut déséquilibrée et tomba à la renverse. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et le regarda avec désolation, des larmes coulant sur ses grosses joues.

-Vas t-en mon garçon! Sanglota-t-elle. Cours loin! Tu es en danger! Tu dois partir vite!

Tim resta bouche bée, interdit. Il avait cru qu'elle l'attaquait. Qu'elle agissait comme ces salopards de magnoliens qui avaient trahis son prince alors qu'ils lui avaient promis la paix. Mais cette femme qui avait pris soin des pages pendant les trois jours du Tournoi paraissait réellement se faire du souci pour lui. Elle pleurait comme si elle pouvait comprendre sa souffrance.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tim. Il avait beau se répéter d'être courageux, sa famille lui manqua à cet instant avec une intensité sans précédent. Et s'il ne rentrait jamais chez lui? Si les gardes magnoliens essayaient de le tuer comme ils massacraient ses amis? Il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, son père...son petit frère, Wendy...

_NON! Je ne veux pas mourir!_

-Cours petit! Dépêche-toi!

Tim n'attendit plus et réagit mécaniquement. Il aurait aimé plus que tout pouvoir venir en aide à son prince mais il se savait faible et inexpérimenté dans le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre sa mort! L'instinct de survie avait prit le dessus.

Tandis qu'il courait, les larmes ne cessèrent à aucun moment de couler le long de ses joues. Il serrait étroitement les dents, honteux de devoir prendre la fuite.

_Je vous vengerais, mon prince!_ Se promit-il. _Je le jure sur ma vie!_

_La vengeance n'est pas un sentiment recommandable, Tim. Il détruit des vies et consume les cœurs. Tu ne devrais pas y faire appel aussi légèrement._

Tim s'arrêta net. Alors qu'il croyait être hors de porté, voilà que cette voix étrange s'immisçait dans sa tête. Il avait pourtant quitté la civilisation! Il n'y avait personne aux alentours! Il se trouvait seul au bord d'une forêt et il était près à y entrer au risque de se perdre dans l'obscurité plutôt que rester une seconde de plus dans la capitale.

-Qui va là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la peur malgré lui. Montrez-vous!

Il y eut un bruissement dans un buisson voisin et Tim ouvrit grand les yeux en s'attendant à voir un homme en émerger.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Happy, le chat bleuté de Natsu.

-HAPPY?!

Tim tomba à genoux sous le poids du soulagement. Cet imbécile de chat lui avait filé une peur bleue! Il accueillit le matou ronronnant dans ses bras et le caressa avec tristesse.

-Je me demande ce que fait ton maître en ce moment, chuchota-t-il. Si lui aussi il a trahit les miens.

_Personne n'a trahis les tiens, Tim. Les magnoliens ont été manipulés._

Tim mit longtemps avant de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Cette fois, sans l'ombre d'un doute, il savait que cette voix appartenait à Happy! C'était de la folie! Et pourtant, le petit chat le regardait de ses grands yeux intelligents comme s'il pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Ha…Happy? Tu…tu as dit… quelque chose?

-Miaouuuhhhh!

Happy se glissa hors de sa portée et se dirigea soudain vers la forêt. Il s'arrêta une fois pour regarder le blond abasourdi puis il reprit tranquillement sa route, dandinant sa queue derrière lui. Tim se leva d'un bond et le suivit sans comprendre pourquoi exactement.

Il suivit le chat à travers la sombre forêt, écartant de longues lianes de son trajet et faisant attention aux grandes racines qui accidentaient le parcours. Les bruits de la nature le faisaient sursauter et à chaque froissement de feuille son cœur se mettait à battre comme s'il avait un assassin à ses trousses.

Tout à coup, tout devint obscur. Tim avait beau avoir gardé les yeux grands ouverts et les sens en éveil, la lumière s'était brutalement éteinte autour de lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la noirceur de la nuit ou de la forêt. C'était un noir dense et absolu qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il commença à avoir très peur et à présent, il pouvait comprendre le sentiment de confusion qui avait poussé ses camarades pages à fondre en larmes. Lui-même sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Mais la voix de Happy retentit avec douceur.

_N'aie pas peur, Tim. Je suis venu pour te protéger. Je t'emmène dans un endroit éloigné. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux plus rien voir. Je t'ai fait rentrer dans un portail._

-Un portail? Mais je n'ai rien vu.

_Il n'est pas visible à l'œil humain. Seuls les Exeed pouvons les créer et les repérer. Ils nous permettent de voler d'un portail en un autre à une vitesse beaucoup plus élevée que la normale et nous pouvons décider de notre destination avec notre volonté._

-Exeed?

_Nous sommes les gardiens du démon avec les enfants de la forêt. Il fut un temps où nos deux peuples prospéraient et cohabitaient dans la paix et l'harmonie. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble contre les forces maléfiques pendant des siècles. Malheureusement la race des enfants de la forêt s'est pratiquement éteinte et la notre avec elle. Nous ne sommes plus du tout nombreux et les survivants faisons de notre mieux pour rechercher et réunir les héritiers restant des enfants pour reprendre le combat où nous l'avons laissé._

Tim avait tellement de questions à poser qu'il ne parvint pas même à les formuler. Silencieux, il vit comment un tableau inquiétant se peignait peu à peu devant ses yeux. Incrédule, il s'avança de quelques pas et regarda tout autour de lui avec des yeux ronds.

_Nous sommes arrivés._

Happy s'assit tranquillement sur une roche et observa le garçon qui contemplait l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda timidement Tim, se sentant soudain très petit et insignifiant.

_Dans un cimetière de dragons._

Tim se retourna vers lui, ahuri.

_Eux aussi se sont battus à nos côtés il y a de ça des siècles. C'est grâce à eux uniquement que nous avons pu sceller le démon Zeleph dans un corps humain. Mais ils ont disparu de nos terres depuis. Il est dit qu'en ces temps d'horreur qui s'annoncent se soulèvera un élu qui invoquera les dragons une nouvelle fois. Le dragon aura trois têtes et ensemble, elles parviendront à percer les ténèbres de leurs flammes une fois encore. C'est une vieille prophétie mais les miens y accorde une importance capitale. C'est notre seule source d'espoir._

Il y eut un long silence. Tim déglutit, dépassait par tous ces événements de plus en plus incroyables. Une question essentielle se forma dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici, Happy?

Les yeux du chat brillèrent d'une lueur amusée. Ses moustaches vibrèrent et sa gueule se tendit en un petit sourire félin.

_Je n'ai jamais rien fait par hasard. J'ai d'abord retrouvé Natsu, un enfant de la forêt, et je t'ai ensuite choisi toi. Je suis pratiquement certain de ne pas me tromper. Tu pourrais bien être l'élu dont parle cette prophétie, Tim Waves._

Il y eut un nouveau silence encore plus long pendant lequel chat et humain se dévisagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement? S'inquiéta Tim.

_Que tu nous aide les miens et moi dans cette guerre. Elle ne nous concerne pas à nous seulement mais à tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre. Si Zeleph retrouve son pouvoir et qu'il soulève une Armée d'Ombres et d'autres abominations, nous sommes tous perdus! Nous devons réagir vite! Au moment même où nous parlons, il sème déjà la peur et le désespoir là où il va. C'est lui qui à causé la perte des tiens sur l'arène. Il a assassiné le roi Jon Heartfilia sous le nom de ton prince. Si tu cherche quelqu'un sur qui diriger ta vengeance, c'est à Zeleph que tu dois t'adresser._

Tim fronça profondément les sourcils, pensif. Il prit sa décision.

-Très bien! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras! Mais en échange tu dois m'aider à protéger les miens! En commençant par Gray!

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas le seul Exeed dans les alentours. Ton prince sera sauvé. Il est une pièce importante de l'échiquier lui aussi. Notre but à présent va être bien différent. Tu devrais te réjouir. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de revoir ta chère nymphe bien plus vite que tu ne le pense…_

_Wendy?_ S'interrogea Tim.

Le garçon hacha la tête sans vraiment comprendre en quoi Wendy Marvel devrait intervenir dans cette histoire. Il se tourna vers la sombre caverne dans laquelle ils avaient atterri et dévisagea les ossements monstrueux qui recouvraient le sol. Ainsi, il s'agissait de squelettes de dragons... Vu leur énormité ça n'aurait pu être rien d'autre en même temps… Mais les dragons n'existaient normalement que dans les contes et les vieilles légendes!

Il venait de s'embarquer dans une aventure des plus fabuleuses!

Mais tout aussi dangereuse…

* * *

><p>-MAMAN! PAPA!<p>

La petite Mircella ne voyait plus trace de sa mère ni de son père. Cramponnée à son ourson en peluche, elle tournait sur elle-même en pleurant désespérément. Les flammes et la fumée envahissaient l'air. Pieds nus, elle marchait sur les décombres de sa ville. Tout avait prit feu, les gens couraient dans tous les sens, tout le monde criait, tout le monde demandait de l'aide. Mais personne ne s'arrêtait pour l'aider elle, une pauvre petite fille de cinq ans qui avait perdu ses parents.

L'attaque de son village avait débuté en plein milieu de la nuit alors que sa mère lui lisait une de ses histoires pour dormir. Sa mère avait couru à la fenêtre en écoutant un hurlement et des lueurs rouges n'avaient pas tardé à se refléter dans ses yeux. Sa mère avait rassuré sa fille et était parti consulter son époux mais ensuite elle avait grimpé les marches à toute allure et avait pris sa fille dans ses bras avec affolement. Mircella avait beau eu avoir demandé ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait obtenue aucune réponse. Son père, armé d'une fourche, les avaient guidées jusqu'à l'extérieur et ils avaient rejoint une foule criarde qui fuyait à toute allure dans les rues étroites de son village. Mircella avait entrevue des Ombres par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère qui s'approchaient à une vitesse effrayante.

Les combats avaient alors débuté. Les hommes du village s'étaient arrêtés pour affronter les envahisseurs tandis que les femmes et les enfants continuaient à courir. Mircella avait commencé à pleurer quand son père avait embrassé sa femme et lui avait demandé de rester sage et de ne pas se séparer de sa mère.

-Papa! Lui avait-elle répondu en se cramponnant à sa chemise, aveuglée par les larmes. J'ai peur!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. Je t'aime, Mimi.

-PAPA!

Mais sa mère n'avait pas attendu et avait repris sa course effrénée. Mircella l'avait entendu pleurer silencieusement elle aussi. Elles avaient couru très longtemps et la petite fille avait regardé sa maison en proie aux flammes s'éloigner de plus en plus derrière elle. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme avait finalement déposée sa fille à terre en bord de route et lui avait demandé de se cacher quelques instants.

-Maman va vérifier s'il y a encore du danger.

-Non! Maman…!

-Ma chérie, n'aie pas peur. Maman ne va pas loin. Reste ici un moment et je te promets que je vais revenir vite te chercher. Repose-toi un moment et sois gentille. Je t'aime, Mimi!

Elle serra sa fillette dans ses bras et s'éloigna jusqu'en bas de la rue, le souffle court. Mircella la regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux verts noyés de larmes. Elle serra Titi son ourson avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de dormir contre elle et resta là à regarder d'autres gens courir comme elle et sa mère. Personne ne la remarqua cachée dans son coin. Mais au bout d'une très longue attente la petite perdit patience et s'avança jusqu'à la route en réclamant ses parents. Elle avait peur et froid et elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison pour que maman lui lise son histoire et qu'elle s'endorme tranquillement comme d'habitude.

Quelqu'un entendit enfin ses pleurs et se dirigea vers elle. Mircella cessa de pleurer, regardant l'inconnu s'avancer lentement vers elle. La petite ne voyait pas son visage, caché sous une capuche noire. Mais l'inconnu posa un genou à terre près d'elle et enleva sa capuche. Il la dévisagea de ses yeux rouges débordants de larmes.

-Tu attends tes parents, pas vrai?

Mircella hocha la tête, serrant encore plus fort Titi contre elle. Ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui faisait peur. Elle eut envie de se cacher de son regard beaucoup trop rouge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sanglota l'inconnu. Tu ne souffriras bientôt plus. Tu vas rejoindre tes parents. Vous allez tous les rejoindre très vite.

Des Ombres déformés encerclèrent soudain la petite Mimi et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant lorsqu'elle reconnut sa mère et son père parmi eux qui s'avançaient vers elle, morts.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU PREMIER TOME!<strong>

**Et oui! Fairy Tale arrive à sa fin! Mais don't worry! Fairy Tale II sera publié dans les jours à venir! La rapidité de ma publication dépendra cette fois de vos coms paske avant de me lancer dans cette nouvelle rédaction je veux entendre vos avis et vos conseils pour la suite! C'est l'avantage de FanFiction, pas vrai? Je peux avoir accès rapidement à ce que vous pensez et ça peut m'aider à rendre l'histoire encore plus intéressante! ^^ J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qui va arriver bien sûr mais il y a tellement de possibilités que ça peut prendre n'importe quel chemin!**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette aventure avec moi! Je vous encourage à continuer à me lire parce que l'histoire va devenir bien différente maintenant. Certains personnages vont inévitablement changer et les points de vue que je vais adopter vont se diversifier. Si vous voulez connaître les aventures de Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Maze, Tim et bien d'autres ne lachez pas!**

**Dites moi quels sont les points de vue que vous préférez, quels sont les personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaitre, si vous avez aimé l'introduction des dragons dans mon univers, etc. **

**BYE BYE MINNA! ET VIVE FAIRY TAIL ! AYE SIR =3**


End file.
